Vαnquish
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sakura nació para ser el arma de un país. Le quitaron todo lo que por derecho le correspondía. Engañada, en un mundo de mentiras deberá enfrentarse a un nuevo peligro, uno que sugiere ser el más peligroso al que se pueda enfrentar. La humanidad está en riesgo. Deberá pelear para salvar lo que queda de humanidad aun si eso implica dejar a un lado sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Titanium

Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, los lugares así como la trama son de mi completa autoría.

Este fic está dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi mejor amiga, Ashabi. Disfrútalo mucho que es para ti. Te quiero.

 **|| Vanquish ||**

 **Parte I: El príncipe y la bestia**

 **. . .**

 _Nos quitaron lo que por derecho era nuestro._

 _Me volvieron un monstruo._

 _Me quitaron lo que más amaba en el mundo._

 _Nos volvieron extraños cuando nos queríamos más._

 _Pero…_

 _No nos quitaron jamás nuestros corazones._

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _I. Titanium_**

 ** _[1965. Hospital de LaRosse, Centéll]_**

Era el año de 1965 en una de las ciudades más importantes de Braznia. Ubicada al este de LeBrou (la Capital del país), la ciudad de Centéll parecía no haber sufrido los efectos post-guerra. Al contrario, todavía conservaba esa alegría entre sus ciudadanos quienes salían a la calle sin necesidad de temer por un toque de queda. Centéll no era como las otras ciudades de Braznia en donde se habían peleado dos guerras contra el país vecino de Belgurk, la primera guerra comprendía del período de 1945 a 1948 y la segunda y más reciente guerra había sido de 1956 a 1964. En ambas guerras se registraron tantos muertos que ni siquiera los sobrevivientes podían enterrar a sus muertos.

El hospital nacional de Centéll era de los pocos que quedaba en pie, un hospital de última generación que contaba con las tecnologías más avanzadas de aquella época —afiliado a la organización BIOMEDICS—. Muchos heridos terminaban ahí y otros más eran sacados en cajas doradas mientras sus familiares lloraban exigiendo y clamando justicia.

Entre uno de los tantos heridos de guerra que aún estaban en el hospital se encontraba ella, Sakura. Había llegado a primeras horas de una mañana de diciembre entre una tormenta de nieve que caía estrepitosamente. La habían transportado en un automóvil militar al mando del Oficial Naruto Uzumaki quién había exigido que fuera atendida de inmediato; ella, apenas una chica de quince años se encontraba desmayada y sin sus brazos. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre y repleto de polvo por los escombros. El pronóstico inicial fue reservado, y así fue como había pasado un año entre estudios médicos, transfusiones y prótesis.

Pero aquello era asunto de otro tiempo, Sakura ahora se encuentra en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital nacional de una de las pocas ciudades que no sufrió ningún tipo de colapso después de la guerra. Ella mira hacia el techo en busca de _algo_ que le diera las respuestas que buscaba. Por mucho tiempo —eso le parece— ha estado recostada en una cama con olor a fenol. El olor penetra su nariz de vez en vez y la asquea por las mañanas, justo cuando el sol sale a saludar a todos los habitantes. No sabía que había ocurrido, las imágenes de su último recuerdo en Limort la atormentaban por la noche.

 _Limort…_

Limort era una ciudad que en su tiempo fue la más hermosa de Braznia. Tenía una catedral colosal en donde las paredes eran de oro y pinturas adornaban el techo. Había ángeles que tocaban melodías en aquellos pintorescos retratos y mujeres vírgenes que besaban los pies del creador. Por desgracia, Limort era un punto clave comercialmente y su ubicación geográfica había condenado a aquella ciudad a ser el punto crucial para la guerra que se desató. Al ser una ciudad fronteriza fue de las primeras en ser tomadas por el país de Belgurk y también una de las primeras en ser recuperadas por Braznia reclamando lo que por derecho les correspondía. Ella recordaba aquella noche como si se tratara de una película medio borrosa y poco nítida.

Había usado hasta su último suspiro de humanidad para mantenerlo consigo, había perdido uno de sus brazos —en ese momento— y el restante colgaba, sintiéndose más bien como una tela desquebrajada y colgante; la piel colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y la sangre borboteaba pero al menos sus piernas se mantenían fuertes y en condición para poder escapar. Él, por el contrario tenía un agujero en lo que debería haber sido el ojo y su pierna izquierda había sido baleada en medio de un encuentro cruzado con el pelotón enemigo, con el país de Belgurk.

—Déjame—pidió él dejándose caer y sentándose en las escaleras de aquella que debió haber sido una hermosa catedral—, huye Sakura.

Ella usó sus dientes para jalonearlo de su uniforme militar. La cara de sorpresa de su General fue un total deleité incluso para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta expresión facial en él. Así pues, lo arrastró algunos metros sin embargo tierra y piedras pequeñas comenzaron a caer como si se tratara de una lluvia densa provocando que de manera inconsciente cerraran sus ojos para protegerlos.

Fue cuestión de segundos, antes de que él decidiera apartarla y dejarla tumbada en las escaleras, mirándolo con un rostro de perturbación y desesperación. Le dolía, naturalmente, ver aquél rostro manchado de sangre y piel ajena. Era una imagen que él conservaría hasta la tumba.

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que vivas una vida plena—Las piedras caían y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más grandes—. Deseo que nunca más tengas que seguir órdenes Sakura—. En el fondo, se escuchaba el rugido de aquellos que juraron proteger Limort hasta el último suspiro. Los cañones escupieron bolas de fuego que se dirigían a una velocidad increíble hacia la catedral—, desde el fondo de mi…—pero la voz del General Sasuke Uchiha se iba entrecortando, la sangre salió de su garganta— te amo.

 _"Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo…"_

Ella no entendió aquellas palabras, gritó y dijo su nombre y eso fue lo último que escuchó pues él —usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba— la empujó provocando que cayera y rodara por las escaleras, varios metros lejos de él. Lo que sucedió a continuación se ve turbado en sus memorias pues recuerda aún el estallido de una bala gigante coloreada de flamas incendiaras caer para después provocar una onda sonora que la aturdió por bastante tiempo. Durante la caída, aquél que se suponía que era su brazo —el lastimado, el herido— salió desprendido provocando que gimiera de dolor. Quedó únicamente parte del hueso y la piel se desprendió de su lugar. Brotó más sangre y fue entonces que Sakura cerró los ojos sin saber que pasaría.

Nunca contó lo que sucedió en Limort ni la conversación que tuvo con su General. Aquello lo guardó recelosamente para que nadie supiera de su íntima conexión. Y así pasó sus noches, recordando y atando cabos, pasó sus noches tratando de escribir informes a su querido General sin tener buenos resultados pues la pluma no obedecía a su mano metálica y caía con todo y la tinta, frustrándola cada vez un poco más.

Había despertado de aquel letargo hacia unos dos meses atrás. Su primera impresión fue mirar el sitio donde supuestamente debían estar las manos; en cambio ahí estaban vendadas con pulcro cuidado. Se sentían pesadas. Se tocó los brazos pero le sorprendió la manera tan tosca en la que sus brazos se movían, era como estar moviendo los hilos de una marioneta. Fue entonces que le explicaron que había recibido unas prótesis de titanio ya que —por desgracia— había perdido ambos miembros durante la guerra.

No se sintió deprimida por aquello, simplemente lo aceptó asintiendo para sorpresa de los médicos y de Naruto quién desde siempre la había visitado. Aquel que en antaño parecía ser un completo desconocido para ella era quién la visitaba cada vez —pero de forma constante y recurrente— dándole ánimos y buenas nuevas. Hubiera deseado que dentro de las noticias que él le contaba del mundo exterior le hablara de su General pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: él estaba ocupado.

Era el día 12 de mayo de 1965 y ella como cada mañana se encontraba mirando sin interés alguno el techo; harta de no poder escribir, y un poco fastidiada ya de seguir postrada en aquella cama con un olor que la asqueaba. Había tolerado durante la guerra el olor ferroso de la sangre, pero no podía acostumbrarse al fenol, aquel líquido medio turbio con el que limpiaban el material quirúrgico que desprendía un olor dulce y apestoso. Sin embargo, aquella mañana era diferente pues podía sentir los pasos acercándose de alguien en el pasillo. Con el tiempo que había estado ahí había aprendido a agudizar más su oído pues constantemente creía que cualquier enemigo se infiltraría en el hospital e intentaría atacar; era uno de los tantos temores que le quedaron después de la guerra así que dormir… no era realmente una opción.

Los pasos se acercaban, así como los cuchicheos. Se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de la enfermera Shizune junto a la del Oficial de pelotón 521, Naruto Uzumaki. Ellos la observaban detenidamente desde lo entreabierto de la puerta. La enfermera —de ropas blancas y cabello corto— le explicaba al Oficial junto a ella que Sakura estaba curada y que podía ser dada de alta cuando a él le pareciera más conveniente. Al ser Sakura menor de edad, quién había tomado su tutoría era precisamente él —en lugar de Sasuke— así que cualquier decisión médica que tuviera que ver con ella debía pasar estrictamente por él.

—Se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente de sus heridas—La enfermera miró de reojo al hombre rubio que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas de estatura—, puede que tenga algunas molestias en los brazos pero eventualmente se acostumbrará—Explicó, llamando la atención de Naruto que asentía de vez en vez—. Estudios arrojan que 23 de cada 100 pacientes han mostrado un avance considerable en la recuperación, les toma dos meses en adaptarse por completo a las prótesis. Incluso ni siquiera sienten que sus extremidades sean artificiales.

—¿Cuándo será dada de alta?—preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera. Sus miradas se encontraron y la mujer se ruborizó, escondió sus mejillas coloradas poniéndose una de sus manos en la mejilla y respondió a los pocos segundos.

—Hoy mismo si así lo desea. Como dije, se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente. Las prótesis fueron aceptadas por su cuerpo y pronto será evidente el cambio, es cuestión de paciencia y que comience a usarlas—La enfermera calló por un instante y continuó—, aunque sugeriría que tuviera especial atención en su estado de ánimo. Pudiera ser que se deprimiera, después de todo ella es muy joven. Haber perdido las extremidades superiores no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, si nota cualquier cambio debería canalizarla con nuestros psicólogos. Aunque Sakura sea una persona con resiliencia se debe tener cuidado—sugirió, tratando de no sonar demasiado alarmista.

Naruto no respondió a aquello y le dio la espalda a la mujer, dejándola atrás en el pasillo. Abrió por completo la puerta de la habitación 303 y saludó a Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Por su parte, ella se sobresaltó. Su corazón latió con rapidez y sus labios se abrieron lentamente mostrando la comisura de los mismos. Por inercia, hizo un intento por levantarse de la cama, sin embargo sus brazos —las prótesis— flaquearon por un instante, provocando que se sintiera débil y no pudiera levantarse tan rápido como hubiera querido. Aquella tarea le tomó unos diez segundos.

—¡A la orden, Oficial Uzumaki!—Sakura alzó brazo derecho y lo llevó a su pecho. Era un saludo militar bien conocido por todos los que pertenecían al ejército. A Naruto, aquello le traía recuerdos amargos… recuerdos del pasado—. Estoy a su servicio, cadete Sakura del pelotón 124 reportándose.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron con los verdes de Sakura. Sonrío de forma cálida para hacerla sentir más en confianza. La situación era por demás cómica, ella ni él estaban en un campo de batalla. Y esperaba que jamás volvieran a estar en uno. Él se había retirado del ejército después de la victoria de Braznia en Limort, pero aquella victoria había sido más bien una derrota para todos aquellos que fueron testigos de la carnicería que se desató aquella noche estrellada. De sólo recordarlo le dan escalofríos.

—Dime Naruto, Sakura—dijo, con un pulgar hacia arriba y mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa amplia. Después de todo, él ya no era un Oficial y ella ya no le debía obediencia a _nadie._

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, Naruto aprovechó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama de ella para observarla mejor: junto a ella habían hojas amarillentas esparcidas, incluso algunas estaban regadas por el piso de azulejo azul pastel. Había tinta en muchas de las hojas con algunos intentos de caligrafía. Naruto no tardó mucho en descubrir que Sakura había intentado escribir algo pero no lo había conseguido. Al ver los brazos de Sakura sintió una profunda tristeza y rabia. Recordar la manera en que la había encontrado en Limort provocaba que su corazón sangrara una y otra vez. Él quería visualizarla como una adolescente común, como esas muchachitas de labios rojos que solían salir en compañía de sus familiares a tomar café, esas muchachitas que cantaban canciones de amor y les tiraban cartas a los soldados en sus desfiles militares. Pero Sakura no era de esas muchachitas, ella había vivido de una manera apresurada, su edad mental era mucho mayor a la de su edad física. Ella no sabía de cosas triviales, ella sólo conocía de órdenes, sangre y guerra. Había nacido entre nieve y había vivido sus días entre campos de batalla mientras le disparaba a los enemigos. Ella, una niña que para 1965 tenía quince años de vida. O al menos ese era un estimado puesto que ni siquiera la fecha de nacimiento se sabía de ella.

—Está bien, Naruto—. Sakura dejó de saludarlo y dejó su mano a un lado. Al ver la expresión de él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Él, que siempre se mantenía feliz y bromista estaba callado—. ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, sin saber si era realmente conveniente hacer esa pregunta.

—Claro, Sakura—Para Naruto, el que ella preguntara sobre la situación era algo insólito puesto que ella generalmente se mantenía al margen de cualquier situación—. Noté que hay hojas alrededor de ti; en la cama, en el piso y entre las sabanas—Inquirió, con anunciada curiosidad—, ¿has querido escribir?

—He tratado de escribir a mi General para reportar mi estado y preguntar sobre su situación. Ha pasado tiempo desde que no lo he visto y como sabrá, sigo estrictamente sus órdenes—Explicó Sakura con seriedad—, sin embargo—en sus ojos se presentó un deje de tristeza— en mi actual estado escribir a mano se ha vuelto una tarea tormentosa pero sigo practicando para enviarle un reporte de todo lo sucedido. Al final tomamos Limort. Estoy convencida y tengo la certeza de que mi General ya lo sabe pero quiero confirmárselo por mi propia cuenta.

—No hay necesidad de enviar reportes—Naruto puso su mano cerca de la oreja de ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa rebelde que no se acomodaba—, no necesitas hacer eso nunca más.

Sakura apartó la mano de Naruto y volteó a mirarlo, encarándolo con fiereza.

—¿Por qué no?—Su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se inflaron un poco—. Mi General siempre me pedía un reporte, cuando menos. He hecho reportes a lo largo de unos cinco años, es mi tarea y mi labor.

—La guerra ha terminado—Anunció Naruto con cierta tranquilidad—, como ha terminado no se necesitan más reportes.

—¿Dónde está mi General?—preguntó Sakura, alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

Para Naruto, aquella pregunta estaba previamente pronosticada. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura la soltara y escupiera sus inquietudes. ¿Y quién era él para responderle? Él no se sentía cómodo en aquella situación y no tenía la valentía suficiente como para admitirle a aquella chica que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en aquella batalla en Limort en donde ella misma había perdido dos de sus extremidades en una batalla que tomó la vida de todo el pelotón 124 del General Sasuke Uchiha siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

—Él va a regresar, tiene asuntos pendientes—Siseó Naruto tratándose de ver natural y mostrarse no afectado por su propia mentira—. Es momento de que te traslademos a la finca de la familia Uchiha—Naruto notó que Sakura mostraba una expresión de seriedad, como si aquello no le hubiese parecido, así que continuó—, es una especie de "petición"—Naruto se pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos, Sakura se relajó— todo va a estar bien.

—Pero, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?—Para Sakura, el hecho de que su General no la hubiese visitado en todo ese tiempo le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho, preguntándose internamente si acaso él había encontrado _su_ reemplazo—, ¿es qué me ha olvidado?

La última pregunta fue soltada en apenas un suspiro, incluso la voz de Sakura se apagó y dejó de lado toda esa aura de formalidad. Para ella el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiera olvidado implicaba un golpe duro, no podía concebir una vida sin la persona que fue su mentor y que la salvó de un destino salvaje. Para Naruto, aquellas preguntas tan inocentes lo hicieron sentir peor. Esconderle la verdad a Sakura se había vuelto una tarea difícil que ni él mismo podía soportar. Le quemaba por dentro, le dolía hasta el fondo de sus entrañas pero la realidad es que estaba actuando como un estúpido al esconder todas las verdades. No quería lastimarla, ya había sufrido mucho aunque ni ella misma supiera o fuera consciente de lo que el dolor significaba en sí.

—Tenemos que ir hacia la finca de los Uchiha, Sakura—Repitió, mientras miraba los ojos sin brillo de ella, recordando que alguna vez tuvieron un brillo especial—. Allá nos esperan, nos tomara un poco de tiempo llegar a Bradford —un pequeño pueblo a las lejanías de Centellé— pero te prometo que el viaje será de lo más cómodo posible. Podríamos pasar por el Lago Nesk y tomar algunas fotografías, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Mi General estará ahí?—De nuevo ese brillo iluminaba sus ojos como dos estrellas fugaces, su boca se abrió con sorpresa y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, diferente al color blanquizco que últimamente su piel tenía por haber estado tanto tiempo en el hospital—, ¿estará ahí?—volvió a preguntar, con suma impaciencia.

—No—Naruto se levantó de aquella cama, que despedía un olor un tanto inquietante para él, haciéndola rechinar—. Él aún está ocupado Sakura.

Algo en el tono de voz de él sugería a Sakura que era falso; que algo ocultaba. Pero Sakura no quería pensar más en aquello, esperaría pacientemente a su encuentro con su General y la informaría detalle a detalle todo lo que había ocurrido y quizá hasta le enseñaría como escribía con aquellos brazos fríos y metálicos. Lo haría por su General.

Naruto asintió dejando pasar aquel torbellino mental que le provocaba la culpabilidad. Llamó a Shizune —la encargada de las enfermeras— y le comentó que quería que Sakura tuviera el alta de forma inmediata.

—Por supuesto—La mujer apuntó algo de forma rápida en una de las hojas que siempre llevaba a la mano y le pidió al ex Oficial Naruto Uzumaki que saliera de la habitación pues vestirían a Sakura.

Él salió sonriendo no sin antes entregarle algo a Sakura.

—No te lo entregué en su momento porque todavía no lo encontrábamos, sin embargo una vez que la catedral en Limort fue limpiada de los escombros encontramos esto—Sacó de su camisa color gris un dije color esmeralda con una cadena dorada—, te pertenece, ¿cierto?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y extendió sus brazos metálicos para tocar el dije.

 _"—Me recuerda al color de tus ojos, Sakura."_

—Gracias—dijo mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro—, ¡muchas gracias!

 _"—¿Qué es gracias?—le pregunté confundida. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra y me llamaba la atención._

 _—Dar las gracias es estar agradecido desde el fondo de tu corazón, Sakura—Se acercó a mí y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello. Su tacto me agradaba, pero nunca supe el motivo. Cada que hacía eso mi corazón latía un poco más rápido y mis mejillas se sentían más calientes que de costumbre—. Siempre debemos de dar las gracias y mostrar nuestra gratitud."_

La puerta se cerró. Las enfermeras entraban y sacaban de un armario un vestido color pistache y listones rojos. Todas estaban emocionadas por vestir a aquella chica, Sakura. A pesar de que ella no hablaba mucho le tenían un gran aprecio. Ninguna sabía por qué, quizá era porque era de las pacientes más jóvenes de ahí o tal vez porque sus ojos verdes emanaban inocencia o tal vez porque no tenía ya sus brazos humanos.

Shizune se encargó de trenzar el cabello rosa de Sakura, mientras que las otras dos enfermeras ordenaban la habitación para que ella se marchara.

—Es un bonito dije—Comentó Shizune, carraspeando, desviando su vista de las prótesis de titanio—¿te lo regaló el Oficial Uzumaki?—Su curiosidad era genuina. Aquel dije debía ser caro, pensó para sus adentros. Pero ante todo, el color de aquella piedra parecía estar pensada en Sakura pues el color era idéntico al de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura negó y acercó la gema esmeralda hacia su pecho.

—Me lo regaló mi General antes de ir a Limort. Dijo que este dije tenía el mismo color de mis ojos—Shizune sonrió de lado. Nadie se dio cuenta del aura de tristeza que emanaba de ella, si tan solo Sakura supiera la verdad. Pero era mejor de ese modo. Sin embargo, la enfermera se sentía conmovida por la manera en la que Sakura miraba aquel dije, con una devoción tal que incluso parecía que la muchacha había renacido y vuelto a la vida. —Naruto dijo que lo encontraron entre los escombros de la catedral de Limort. Había extrañado tanto este dije…

—Fue por la segunda cosa que preguntaste—añadió Shizune—. La primera fue el paradero de tu General, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Espero que no me haya olvidado, espero que _no olvide recordarme_ donde quiera que esté.

 **/. . . (1) . . ./**

 **Simplemente, Sakura**

El día en Braznia era cálido. El sol se asomaba y daba tintes naranjas al horizonte. Los árboles rebozaban de un verde esmeralda precioso producto de la clorofila y las verdes praderas parecían brillar por acción de la luminosidad del propio Sol. La vida parecía tener un nuevo significado, pensó Naruto al tiempo que los caballos jalaban la carroza en la cual se transportaban Sakura y él. Él la mira con ensimismamiento admirando su apariencia, el vestido color pistache y los labios pintados de rosa pálido, la hacen ver como una princesa cuya belleza no se debía dejar pasar. Su cabello está trenzado con listones color rojo carmín y usa guantes blancos para esconder el color metálico de las prótesis. Pero lo que sin duda más resaltaba de ella era el color de sus ojos y recientemente el dije esmeralda que llevaba colgado en su cuello portándolo con orgullo.

 _"Sakura"_

El nombre de ella parecía haber sido meditado con detenimiento, paciencia y amor. Siempre se preguntó si Sasuke Uchiha le puso aquel nombre. Quería hacerse a la idea de que no era así ya que después de todo Sasuke no se había caracterizado por ser ese tipo de personas —sentimental—, pero la realidad era diferente: Sasuke fue el responsable de que Sakura se llamara así.

Antes de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura no tenía un nombre. Era apenas una niña que no sabía de nada de la civilización. Él sería el encargado de adoctrinarla y protegerla. Naruto no culpaba para nada a Sasuke, de hecho le atribuía sus cambios de humor a Sakura. Cuando los dos estaban juntos su mejor amigo se volvía una mejor persona; más accesible, más humano, más sentimental. Incluso sonreía. Sus facciones se suavizaban y se permitía relajarse. Cuando Sakura no estaba él mostraba su fiereza y sus ojos se volvían de un color todavía más oscuro augurando el peligro andante.

Era un debate peligroso decidir entre si admirar a Sakura o admirar el paisaje. Así que desvió su mirada hacía aquellos verdes prados mientras la culpa y la melancolía lo carcomían por dentro, amenazándolo con quemarlo. Él en ese momento se sentía en llamas, éstas lo consumían por dentro dañándolo cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos verdes. Sakura era una carta difícil de leer, imposible. Era un poema que no debía ser recitado en grandes salones. Los ojos de ella sólo brillaban cuando el nombre de Sasuke era pronunciado, cuando no era así éstos se mantenían opacos y sin vida. Naruto no sabía mucho de sentimientos dado que él en el amor no era precisamente un experto, pero no se debía ser un erudito como para darse cuenta de lo obvio: el hecho de que por dentro Sakura estaba profundamente prendada de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que más dolía dentro de aquella historia es que el amor en efecto era correspondido y bilateral, los sentimientos fluían pero ahora estaban atascados y atorados puesto que Sasuke Uchiha ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales.

Naruto suspiró y recordó así la primera vez que vio a Sakura. Fue en el puente Crox cuando estuvo frente a frente con la susodicha. Sasuke se la presentó en el invierno de 1963 y fue entonces cuando conoció a la criatura de cabello rosa y piel nívea. Sus ojos tenían un brillo temible y a la vez estaban llenos de vida. La mujercita alzó su arma y apuntó contra él.

—Tranquila, es el Oficial Uzumaki—explicó Sasuke sin inmutarse por la reacción de ella—no me hará daño.

Naruto en aquel momento no supo que pensar. La muchachita no debía tener más de quince años —estaba en lo correcto, pero eso lo confirmaría tiempo después— y al ver su porte se dio cuenta que su edad no concordaba con su actitud. No mediría más de un metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros —eso era seguro y a ojo de buen soldado le calculaba aquello— y su cuerpecito era el de una niña de campo. Sin embargo aquellas botas pesadas y aquel uniforme ancho y verde la hacían ver muy extraña. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta mal hecha con un moño rojo. Su amplia frente sobresalía y sus manos estaban acariciando la pistola. Parecía una fierecilla salvaje.

—Oh, es ella—dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Había escuchado cientos de historias, algunas más exageradas que otras, sobre la existencia de una criatura: La doncella de la muerte—. Tu mascota—Naruto sonrió al decir aquello y se llevó la mano a atrás de su cabello. Más tardó en esbozar aquella sonrisa que el tiempo que le llevó borrarla pues Sasuke lo escudriñó.

—Ella no es mi mascota—enfatizó—, ella es… _Sakura_.

Sí. Ese fue el día en que conoció a Sakura dos años atrás. Realmente ella no había cambiado, quizá unos cuantos centímetros se habían añadido a su humanidad, pero fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma. A Naruto le causaba un dolor terrible verla de ese modo, porque ahora sus ojos estaban perdidos, su brillo se estaba extinguiendo con cada día que pasaba sin ver a su General, a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cuándo veré a mi General?—preguntó Sakura en medio del camino, rompiendo toda esa atmosfera de recuerdos de un pasado tal vez un poco menos turbio—. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarle.

La chica tenía perdida su mirada; mientras la carroza se movía ella recargaba su cabeza a la ventana. No se preocupaba demasiado por el paisaje, todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia. Pero guardaba aquellas imágenes de verdes prados y árboles frondosos para escribir su informe, necesitaba comunicar a su General de todos sus viajes. Era _su_ deber.

—Pronto—Mintió Naruto, con suma tristeza. Ahora el paisaje le parecía un poco más triste. ¿Cómo podía decirle a esa chica que en realidad Sasuke nunca regresaría? Aunque hubiese sol, este no lo calentaba ni un poco.

Para Sakura, esa respuesta no era suficiente. Estaba a medias y mal contada.

—¿Está seguro que no me ha reemplazado?

—Sakura, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?—Naruto alzó su ceja con sumo interés y abrió sus labios para alzar la voz—. Siempre preguntas aquello y de verdad que tengo curiosidad de donde viene tu miedo— _¿Por qué piensa que Sasuke la reemplazaría?_ , pensó Naruto.

—¿Miedo?—Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia él y negó—. No entiendo a qué se refiere. No es miedo, sólo quiero saber si él me ha reemplazado. Antes de ir a aquella batalla en Limort él dijo que sería mi última misión, le pregunté lo mismo; que si acaso me reemplazaría y su respuesta fue no. Pero él no me ha visitado en todo este tiempo, no he recibido ninguna carta ni noticia suya. Sólo sé que está ocupado en algún lugar del mundo.

—Eso es miedo—dijo Naruto en voz bajita—. Sakura, él no te reemplazaría nunca.

—¿Entonces dónde está?—Sakura se acercó a Naruto y puso su cara muy cerca a la de él, provocando el sonrojo de Naruto. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, hubo un cruce de miradas en donde Sakura quiso leer más allá de lo que Naruto le decía presintiendo cada vez que algo no encajaba dentro de ese juego de miradas—, ¿dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

—Él está en una misión clasificada, Sakura—Explicó Naruto alzando los hombros y alejando a Sakura de su rostro, aquello ciertamente lo intimidaba—. Está en una misión en donde no puede comunicarse con ninguno de nosotros.

 _"Está en una misión en el más allá, allá donde los mortales no tenemos albedrío. Él está donde termina el cielo y empieza la muerte. Él ésta en donde las nubes inician y terminan. Sasuke está en una misión importante: está muerto"_

 **/. . . (2) . . ./**

 **Orgullo y viejas promesas**

La noche transcurrió con calma y serenidad. El carruaje se movía y el caballo de vez en cuando relinchaba. Naruto la vio dormir, la escuchó susurrar entre sueños el nombre de Sasuke. Aquello estaba terriblemente mal, pues a pesar de que los meses estaban pasando pareciera que Sakura se aferraba más a un fantasma.

Después de la noche viene la mañana y a los primeros rayos del sol la finca de la familia Uchiha ya se divisaba. Naruto sonrió, después de todo él siempre cumpliría su promesa. Sasuke quería que Sakura tuviera una familia y que nunca más tuviera que estar sola. Pero tal vez, pensaba Naruto, aquellas palabras también se las decía a sí mismo pues la única familia con la que contaba Sasuke era con su hermano mayor —con quién no tenía una buena relación— y con su madre quién últimamente poco recordaba de su vida. La familia Uchiha alguna vez estuvo repleta de sus integrantes, había montones de descendientes pero después de dos guerras sólo habían quedado dos integrantes de la familia Uchiha; Itachi y Mikoto Uchiha —la matriarca, que en avanzada edad apenas y recordaba los fatídicos sucesos en la familia—.

Sakura en cambio no tenía absolutamente a nadie, pensar que había perdido a su único _familiar_ provocaba que Naruto se sintiera todavía más triste. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se enterara de la verdad? Le carcomía el solo pensarlo. Sakura en reiteradas ocasiones había dicho que solo le debía obediencia a Sasuke Uchiha y que él era su todo.

 _Su todo._

Aquellas palabras eran fuertes. Cargaban un sentimentalismo que nadie debería dejar pasar por alto. Para Naruto que ella estuviera tan apegada a Sasuke era por mero instinto, después de todo ella había pasado unos cinco años de su vida pegada a su mejor amigo. No era de sorprenderse que propios y extraños creyeran que Sakura era la mascota de Sasuke. Incluso él mismo —Naruto— llegó a pensar aquello; que Sakura era el capricho de Sasuke Uchiha. Desde luego que eso no era así y por increíble que pareciera ella era la persona más fiel a su General. Nunca lo traicionó y siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitara Sasuke. Aquello era simplemente un agradecimiento genuino que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en un imán y que eventualmente el sentimiento se había vuelto más intenso. Después de todo, ella no tenía a nadie salvo a su General y sus órdenes.

Pero, ¿qué sentía Sasuke por Sakura? Naruto se había dedicado a observar a su mejor amigo en los últimos años de vida para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. La niña era linda, pero era eso ¡una niña! Desconocía si era adecuado llamarla _niña_ porque al final ella había mostrado más madurez mental que la mayor parte de los soldados del pelotón, su vida había provocado que creciera en medio de un ambiente turbulento y poco agradable para un infante. Sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Le parecía increíble aquello y fascinante. Hubiese deseado que Sasuke lo dijera con sus propias palabras, que ella significaba mucho para él pero jamás lo dijo. Después de todo, su mejor amigo tenía maneras bastante curiosas de demostrar sus sentimientos. Una de las tantas demostraciones de afecto que tenía con Sakura se dio esa noche, cuando antes de partir a Limort Sasuke le comentó que había comprado algo para ella.

—No te diré qué es—Sasuke sonreía de lado, era una especie de sonrisa curiosa y traviesa.

—Ni siquiera a mí que te conozco desde hace diez años me das un regalo—Recriminó Naruto aquella noche de invierno, sin saber que sería su última discusión con Sasuke—. Yo que te he dado mi amistad y te he sido fiel no he recibido ni migajas de ti. Aunque bueno, las galletas que hace tu madre son realmente buenas pero… ¡eso no cuenta como regalo!

—Naruto—Sasuke se había acercado a él y había puesto su mano en su hombro. Los dos tenían casi la misma estatura, pero Naruto era unos centímetros un poco más alto que Sasuke—. Quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

De repente, la atmosfera divertida sobre _el motivo por el cuál Sasuke nunca le regalaba nada a Naruto_ se había roto. El aire se sintió incluso más frío y Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para entender porque el rostro de Sasuke se había vuelto más rígido y el motivo por el cual aparecía en sus ojos negros un deje de preocupación y alarma. No. Era más que eso.

 _Era el miedo encarnado en persona._

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha le había pedido esa noche de invierno, antes de la carnicería en Limort, que llevara a Sakura a la finca de su familia si algo le sucedía durante la misión y que cuidara de ella.

 _Si algo pasaba…_

Sakura no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos de forma casi automática recriminándose el haber dormido tanto. Usualmente ella se mantenía despierta durante la madrugada, cuando era centinela su deber era el de vigilar la línea de guerra. Pero estando ahí, en un carruaje sin ninguna señal de guerra la hacía sentir realmente extraña. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el impávido rostro de Naruto, que al parecer no se había percatado de que ella se encontraba ya despierta. Él seguía recordando aquella noche, como lo hacía durante el día, recordando el rostro de Sasuke de miedo pidiéndole que cuidara de Sakura. Pero para ella, ese rostro de Naruto era un completo enigma. Para cualquier otra persona lo más sencillo y sensato hubiera sido preguntar el motivo de sus cavilaciones, pero no así para Sakura.

Fue entonces que el carruaje se detuvo, provocando que Naruto saliera de su propio ensimismamiento y se viera evidenciado por la realidad: que Sakura lo miraba curioso desde su asiento del carruaje. Él, automáticamente le devuelve una sonrisa. De esas que saben a gloria, de esas que te alegran la mañana. Sin embargo, no logra el efecto deseado pues Sakura suspira intranquila.

—Hemos llegado a la finca de los Uchiha—Anuncia el conductor con jactancia.

Naruto es el primero en descender del carruaje y estira su brazo para tomar la mano de Sakura. La reacción de ella es casi instantánea: Lo aparta y usando sus piernas como apoyo —aunque de forma torpe por tener encima un vestido ampón— baja del carruaje como si se tratara de una danza hermosa y a la vez tosca. Ella no quiere recibir la ayuda del ex Oficial Uzumaki, el asunto no es personal, es solo algo que tiene que ver con lo que siente y con su propio orgullo.

Porque claro estaba que Sakura era orgullosa en sus actos y temeraria.

Pero, después de tocar tierra y sentir con sus zapatos el pasto se sintió incomoda. Sus brazos de titanio se movían de forma tosca y robótica, no de manera natural y humana. Suspiró con pesadez resignándose a esa sensación. No quería pero _debía._

Naruto cerró sus ojos con cierta incomodidad, rozando a la molestia. Siempre se había comportado como alguien alegre y cordial. Incluso a veces se portaba como un bufón frente a sus amigos y camaradas sólo para olvidarse de la realidad del mundo. Pero aquello comenzaba a hartarle —un poco, sólo un poco— ya que parecía que cada que quería acercarse a Sakura lo único que conseguía era más y más lejanía. Como si sus acciones pusieran una barrera de diamantes entre los dos. No pretendía ser confidente de ella, ni mucho menos ganarse su confianza como Sasuke lo hizo, sólo quería que ella supiera que él estaría para ella en todo momento. Después de todo, Sasuke le pidió expresamente que quería que fuera él quien velara por Sakura. Sentía que esa petición —desde el fondo del corazón de su _casi_ hermano— lo perseguiría de por vida y que debía cumplirla al pie de la letra.

Pero las cosas no eran sencillas. Sakura lo miró para después tomar sus propias pertenencias y seguir caminando. Naruto se sintió realmente frustrado mientras se quedaba ahí de pie observándola avanzar hacia la puerta principal de la finca de la familia Uchiha dejándolo ahí junto al conductor del carruaje.

—Tenga—Naruto extendió su brazo libre y le pagó al hombre una considerable cantidad de dinero a juzgar por el peso del costal de pie que le entregaba—. Gracias y buen camino.

El hombre —de lentes y bigote curioso— asintió gustoso sonriendo al sentir el peso del costal.

A los pocos segundos el caballo se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

Naruto miró hacia el frente y observó la espalda de Sakura. Ella estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; era curioso como todo se desarrollaba. Como esa chica provocaba que él —¡él!— se enfadara de una manera ridícula y que pusiera a tela de juicio el hecho de que _casi_ siempre se había comportado como un bufón.

Sakura por el contrario aquel recorrido desde donde los dejó el carruaje hasta el umbral de la finca de los Uchiha fue una experiencia un tanto caótica que le causaba torbellinos. No era la primera vez que pisaba aquellos pastos ni la primera que veía las flores plantadas en el jardín. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran los árboles de cerezo, de Sakura. Aquellos que fueron —en parte— los responsables de su nombre.

Los recuerdos pesan como nunca en su pecho. Ella es incapaz de comprender el huracán que se está desarrollando en ese preciso momento. Tampoco entiende porque las lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Aquello es ridículo. Ella quien alguna vez fue llamada como la doncella de la muerte. Sin embargo, las lágrimas fluyen, son pequeñas pero organizadas. Caen una a una recordándole que Sasuke fue el primero que le dio un nombre y una identidad.

 _". . . Sakura"_

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que había pisado por primera vez la finca de los Uchiha? Esa era una excelente pregunta para ella pues la gente común tenía noción del tiempo: meses, años, días, semanas. Sin embargo, ella había crecido en un mundo ajeno. En uno en donde había vivido sin conocer el significado _real_ de lo que realmente el tiempo era. Así que en realidad no sabía cómo cuantificarlo, pudieron haber pasado meses o años desde que ella visitó aquella finca. No lo sabía con certeza. Pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño o le preocupara de más, los hechos estaban sobre la mesa y la realidad era que esa casa no le era desconocida ni ajena.

Los recuerdos _realmente_ pesaban.

Y mucho.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba mirándola fijamente. Cuando se percató de aquello apretó sus puños y le dirigió una mirada que bien podía decir que estaba algo dolida. Evidentemente Naruto no supo interpretar aquello y cometió el error de pensar que ella lo estaba _fulminando_ por haberla evidenciado en una situación bastante extraña. Ella y sus recuerdos.

El ex Oficial Uzumaki no había sido muy experimentado con las mujeres en sus veintidós años de vida. Tampoco había tratado con muchas. Pero para él el hecho de que una mujer le dirigiera una mirada así no debía significar nada bueno.

Carraspeó, solo para quitarse esa espinita que comenzaba a incomodarlo en demasía.

Tocó a la puerta e inmediatamente salieron los sirvientes quienes rindieron una reverencia. Detrás de ellos caminaba con premura una vieja conocida.

—¡Naruto!

Sonrió, después de todo _la abuela_ seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos los que leen, primero les doy las gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo. He de decir que este fic constará de dos partes (serán subidas en la misma historia). Ya está finalizada la primera parte, sin embargo iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. El tiempo de actualización será de 2 veces al mes (algo así como 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas) debido a la extensión de palabras de los mismos.

Habrá quizá ocasiones excepcionales en donde no pueda actualizar -escuela, internet, otros imprevistos- si eso pasa, lo notificaré en "Blossom Lu" (mi facebook ficker donde pueden contactarme). Sin embargo estoy más que comprometida a que este fic tenga un buen inicio y un buen final y que ustedes como lectores me acompañen en este camino.

Bien, quizá no lo parezca -de momento- pero este fic es de ciencia ficción, así que para irnos familiarizarnos pondré a continuación una lista de las ciudades de este nuevo mundo (al menos las que hasta ahorita se mencionan):

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia.

* LeBrou- Ciudad, La capital de Braznia.

* Centéll - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

Sin más, creo que es todo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Un review siempre será bien recibido! ;-; No me dejen en wachado.

Saludos y abrazos llenos de fresas de parte de Blossom.


	2. Antonomasia

**II. Antonomasia**

Para Naruto _la abuela_ significaba muchas cosas. Ciertamente no tenía ninguna conexión sanguínea con ella más allá de un apego grande. La había conocido desde niño, después de que sus padres hubieran muerto. Aquella _Lady_ —así se autodenominaba ella—fue como la dama de compañía de su padrino. No conocía los detalles ni pretendía saberlos. Nunca le decía abuela, salvo en ocasiones en las que realmente quería hacerse el bufón del momento.

Pero más que _una abuela,_ más que una _Lady,_ o que una _dama de compañía_ la mujer era una persona de suma confianza dentro de los Uchiha. Tan así que estaba viviendo en la finca como si se tratara de su propia residencia. Disponía, hacía y deshacía pues tenía la _bendición_ —por decirlo así, desde el punto de vista de Naruto— de la mismísima matriarca, Mikoto Uchiha aquella que había perdido injerencia sobre cualquier asunto referente a la familia Uchiha debido a sus condiciones de salud desde hacía ya algunos años.

 _La abuela_ lo abrazó después de mucho tiempo y revolvió sus cabellos. Asimismo le dio un golpecito en la espalda baja, provocando que los sirvientes se miraran contrariados entre sí.

—Lady Tsunade—Naruto, afectuoso hizo una ligera reverencia y besó la mano desnuda de _la abuela_ —, siempre es un placer verte.

Ella sonrío con singular alegría, haciendo que más de uno murmurara por aquella extraña conexión. En la finca Uchiha Lady Tsunade era simplemente Lady Tsunade, nadie la llamaba con otro nombre. Ni siquiera la tuteaban. Se hacía respetar y generalmente tenía un carácter bastante peculiar. Las únicas personas que podían tutearla eran Mikoto Uchiha y de vez en cuando Naruto —incluso decirle _abuela_ , pero aquello era en ocasiones meramente especiales— pero nadie más.

Sakura se sentía ajena a todo eso. Mientras Naruto besaba y abrazaba a aquella mujer —de porte distinguido— se preguntaba si acaso ella vivía en la finca Uchiha cuando su General la adoctrinaba. Su cabeza trataba de buscar la imagen de aquella mujer a la que Naruto llamó Lady Tsunade pero no encontró nada. Tal vez ella no vivía en la finca en aquellos tiempos, concluyó.

—Lady Tsunade—Naruto retrocedió algunos pasos y dirigió su mano hacia la espalda de Sakura, dándole un pequeño empujón para que avanzara hacia Lady—, tengo el honor de presentar a Sakura.

La mujer la miró y sonrió con mucha alegría.

—Querida por favor ven, acércate—dijo con aires maternales extendiendo sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía sí.

Sakura se movió torpe ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los contactos físicos —no de ese tipo, solamente sabía de golpes— así que le llamó mucho la atención la suavidad del pecho de Lady Tsunade, y la segunda cosa que notó es que aquella mujer olía a almendras. Un olor bastante agradable que se quedó en su nariz por algunos segundos. La mujer irradiaba jovialidad y juventud; pero ante todo se le debía reconocer su belleza. Se le veía demasiado joven como para que todos la llamaran con el título de Lady. Usaba un gran escote y sus labios estaban finamente pintados de color durazno. Sus ojos color miel contrastaban perfectamente con su cabellera rubia —que estaba perfectamente atada en un chongo.

—Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por grandes atenciones de parte de los sirvientes quienes tomaron la maleta de Sakura incluso ante su renuencia. Ellos se alejaron mirándola de una manera bastante extraña. Pero para Sakura aquel detalle careció de importancia. Las cosas eran bastante diferentes a aquella vez, cuando en vez de recibirla con atenciones y abrazos la recibieron con asco y maltratos.

Pero… Aquella era otra historia, otro recuerdo.

Otro recuerdo que provocaba que su pecho doliera.

 _La vez que conoció a Sasuke, a su General._

Naruto le dio un pequeño empujón a Sakura para que reaccionara. Últimamente ella estaba envuelta en un mundo desconocido para él. Por momentos su vista se perdía y miraba a la nada, como si su mente se pusiera en blanco. Desde luego que aquel comportamiento era atípico en ella, o al menos lo poco que la conocía. Usualmente ella se mostraba estoica y no perdía la concentración bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nunca mostraba lo que sentía, ni siquiera cuando estaba pensando. Siempre mantenía la mirada fija en el objetivo y…

 _¡Bum!_

—¿Sakura?

Ella apenas y reaccionó ante la pregunta de Lady Tsunade. Se sentía bastante extraña estando ahí. Todo era diferente sin la guerra y sin estar cerca de su General. El mundo tenía otro color, inclusive. Ciertamente no había escuchado a Lady Tsunade, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba la conversación. O lo que era peor, ni siquiera sabía si existía una conversación en sí.

Pero aquel detalle —el no recibir su atención— pasó desapercibido por Lady Tsunade pues había recibido con antelación la noticia de que aquella chica había estado en la guerra y que había participado junto a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto en la recuperación de la ciudad de Limort. Estaba al tanto de todos los detalles así que no quería ser demasiado ruda con aquella chica. Ella, en un inicio se había imaginado a alguien mayor —incluso de la edad de Naruto— pero al verla solo podía pensar en una niña. Le recordaba incluso a cierta persona que había conocido en el pasado.

 _"—Siempre estaremos juntas…"_

Naruto se sentó y admiró aquel comedor tan bien cuidado y lujoso. El mantel era pulcramente blanco con pequeñas flores plateadas que brillaban cuando la luz se filtraba. Un jarrón estaba puesto al centro de aquella mesa redonda y pronto los sirvientes colocaron platos y tazas de porcelana.

Sakura miró todo con desinterés. No podía evitar hacer comparativos entre su última estancia en la finca Uchiha y la actual. Todo le sabía a hipocresía pero quería dejar de sentirse de ese modo. No se explicaba su inusual pensamiento. No lo entendía. No le era lógico. Se sentía _humana_.

Lady Tsunade pidió que se sirviera el té y galletas. Inmediatamente los sirvientes se retiraron con una reverencia. Aquello sorprendió a Naruto, el hecho de que _la abuela_ tuviera tanto poder dentro de esa casa que ni siquiera era suya. Todos ahí parecían los lacayos de Tsunade.

—Vengo de Bersel. Una ciudad en donde es tradición servir té y ofrecer galletas cuando las personas llegan desde lejos—dijo Lady Tsunade de repente, mirando con especial interés a Sakura. Naruto ya conocía aquella historia desde hacía mucho. Ella solo la contaba para llamar la atención.

—¿Bersel?—Sakura dirigió por primera vez su mirada hacia Lady Tsunade—. ¿La ciudad que está al oeste de LeBrou?—Desde luego que había estado en aquella ciudad, en los tiempos de guerra junto con su General. No fue para visitar los hermosos jardines e iglesias. No. Sino para asesinar a los enemigos y…

—Ciertamente—Para Lady Tsunade era hermoso que las personas conocieran aquella ciudad. O al menos, lo que había sido—. Mi familia y yo venimos de allá—agregó, para crear un vínculo más cercano entre las dos.

—Pero…—Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el reciente té servido recordando que además de asesinar a enemigos fueron testigos de la destrucción de toda esa ciudad: niños, mujeres y ancianos corriendo por sus vidas. Cuerpos yaciendo y escupiendo sangre, humo negro por doquier— ahora está destruida—finalizó, poniéndole pausa a sus memorias y a aquellos sonidos de bombardeos que de la nada se reproducían en su cabeza como si estuviera pasando una y otra vez.

Naruto dejó a medio morder su galleta y reprimió a Sakura con la mirada. De haber sido otra la situación le habría dicho que no era de buen gusto decir aquello. No después de tiempos de guerra. La gente no quería reafirmar el destino cruel de sus lugares de orígenes. Preferían quedarse con el buen recuerdo de las edificaciones y de la gente porque al final eran parte de sus recuerdos.

Para Lady Tsunade, aquello provocó un hueco en su corazón. De hecho, la expresión jovial y joven que había tenido durante ese rato ha desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Se formaron ligeras arrugas alrededor de sus labios y fue entonces que Sakura presintió que Lady no era tan joven como aparentaba. Lo que no fue capaz de visualizar fue el peso que sus palabras trajeron consigo, aquel simple comentario había logrado herir susceptibilidades.

Mientras Lady Tsunade había querido formar un vínculo de confianza, Sakura lo había mandado a enterrar bajo tierra sin siquiera quererlo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno—Naruto tomó dos galletas y las apartó. Redondas y de chocolate. Así le gustaban—. Estas galletas están realmente deliciosas. ¿Las cocinaste, _abuela_?

Inmediatamente, las arrugas de Lady Tsunade desaparecieron y de nuevo la expresión jovial regresó por arte de magia. Los ojos miel volvieron a brillar y la atmosfera se hizo menos densa.

—¡Qué va! Soy tan mala en la cocina como lo soy para las apuestas, niño.

Sakura no entendió aquel cambio brusco de actitud. Sintió que entre ellos había una conexión cercana pero no supo atinar de qué se trataba.

—El té está realmente delicioso—Agregó Naruto. De nuevo le tocaba el papel del bufón. No le incomodaba, no del todo—. Nada mejor que el té y las galletas cuando la _abuela_ te invita.

Aquel comentario provocó que Lady Tsunade abriera sus labios y soltara una carcajada. No sin antes propiciarle un codazo a Naruto.

—Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan alto, _niño_.

Mientras las risas seguían, Sakura se fue sumiendo en un aura oscura. El té humeaba aún, de vez en cuando —por las corrientes del aire— el humo se desviaba hacia la derecha y otras veces hacia la izquierda, provocando remolinos bastante curiosos. Quería dejar de escuchar los cañones y los gritos de los niños. El llanto de los bebés y de sus madres desesperadas.

 _"_ _—Bersel… Esta ciudad era demasiado hermosa._

 _—¿He-Hermosa?_

 _—¿Has visto una puesta de sol, no? ¿Has visto los cerezos?_

 _—Eh… ¡Sí, mi General!_

 _—Bueno, eso es hermoso. Tus ojos…—La miró, de verdad que la miró—. Bueno, Bersel era más que belleza. Su gente, sus niños. Tenía tantas iglesias como personas, un pueblo religioso que solía cantar villancicos en Nochebuena y ahora…_

 _—¿Qué sucede, mi General?_

 _—Bersel, llegamos tarde Sakura. Bersel está destruida y lo único que necesitamos es…_

 _—Por la patria, por Braznia hemos de matar hasta el último. Hasta la victoria, siempre._

 _—Sakura…"_

—Querida—Lady Tsunade ha pasado los últimos diez minutos, o puede que más, mirando a aquella chica. Plática con Naruto, sí. Pero no puede evitar sentir un aura bastante oscura salir de ella. Parece inmersa en otro mundo, incluso la taza de té sigue en su lugar. El humo se ha extinguido—… ¿no te gusta el té?

 _"—¿Si mi General?_

 _—Sakura… necesito que…_

 _—¡Sí mi General, mataré a todos ellos!_

 _—Sakura, no… yo…_

 _—¡A la orden!..."_

—¡A la orden!—Sakura inmediatamente salió de su trance. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su asiento y estiró su brazo de titanio y lo llevó hasta su corazón—. Haré lo que usted me pida.

Lady Tsunade parpadeó un par de veces. Ciertamente ella no era un miembro del ejército pero alguna vez estuvo en el campo de batalla en una guerra desarrollada hacia 20 años, así que ese saludo se le hizo familiar.

—El saludo militar de Braznia—murmuró para sí, provocando que Naruto asintiera en silencio—, querida, yo… te pregunté si no te gusta el té.

Sakura, de manera _casi_ automática respondió.

—¡Sí!

Lo que vino a continuación fue un completo desastre pues tomó la taza —aún caliente— con dificultad y la llevó a sus labios, pero antes de que eso ocurriera su brazo derecho desobedeció y flaqueó, provocando que el líquido se derramara por su barbilla, parte de su vestido y por su mano derecha. Pasaron algunos segundos para que la taza cayera finalmente al suelo provocando así que se rompiera.

—¡Una toalla, de inmediato!—Ordenó Lady Tsunade.

La reacción de Naruto fue lenta, claramente confundido. De un momento a otro, Sakura pareció haberse transportado a una época en donde debía responderle a su General. Aquello solo ocasionó tristeza y frustración en él. Ella no estaba curada, ella aún tenía problemas. Podía haber sido llamada la doncella de la muerte pero claramente la guerra había hecho estragos en ella _así como en él_ y en todas las personas.

Bastaba con ver el rostro imperturbable de Sakura como para darse cuenta que había vuelto a ser aquella a la que llamaban doncella de la muerte: estoica y firme. No dijo ninguna palabra. A pesar de que Lady Tsunade limpiaba su barbilla y retiraba el guante de su mano derecha —que se había mojado del líquido caliente—.

—Oh Dios…—La mujer cerró sus ojos al ver que al quitar el guante había una venda. Desde luego ese no era un motivo de alarma, pero lo que vino a continuación sí: un brazo metálico. Conocía aquel material como si fuera un viejo amante. Ella misma había colaborado en el desarrollo las primeras prótesis elaboradas con titanio tiempo atrás, cuando todavía ejercía su carrera de médico—… tu brazo.

—Corrección, sus brazos—Añadió Naruto con acidez desde su asiento, mirando como un espectador ajeno a todo ese alboroto—. Olvidé mencionarlo, Tsunade.

—No siento nada—expresó Sakura al ver el rostro afligido de la mujer—. No me he quemado—sugirió.

—Sakura, yo… lo…— _Lo lamento mucho,_ quiso decir Lady Tsunade. Sin embargo, el rostro imperturbable de Sakura provocó que aquellas ganas de abrazarla y portarse sentimental con esa niña se fueran. Era esa mirada ausente que le hizo saber que Sakura no buscaba verse como un cachorro lastimado. Tampoco quería ser rescatada. Fue en ese instante que Tsunade supo que aquella chica era especial—. Entiendo.

A Naruto le había costado asimilar que Sakura no tenía ya brazos. Su primera impresión fue la de ver a un hada con las alas desgarradas, aquello sucedió en la madrugada de diciembre cuando vio el cuerpo tendido de Sakura y como uno de sus brazos estaba a pocos metros, gris y putrefacto. Sintió asco, se mareó y cerró sus ojos para no ver más la triste escena. Su segunda impresión fue la del futuro, _¿qué será de ella de ahora en adelante?_ Se preguntaba cada que la veía luchando por su vida —y las infecciones— en aquel hospital. Y la tercera impresión que tuvo fue que Sakura había aceptado su vida sin brazos. Pero desde luego que él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, así que acudió a los especialistas más destacados de una ciencia poco explorada y considerada tabú por algunos: Ingeniería Biónica, cuyos ingenieros estudiaban y realizaban sus experimentos en BIOMEDICS. Fue de ese modo que lograron —con éxito— probar por primera vez prótesis de titanio un elemento biocompatible con los tejidos en un humano, en Sakura.

Finalmente… La cuarta y última impresión que tuvo de aquel trágico suceso en la vida de Sakura fue que ella no quería ser tratada diferente solo por su _incapacidad_. No. Ella fruncía el ceño y tenía maneras muy indirectas e implícitas de hacerle saber a los demás que ella seguía siendo autosuficiente. Con o sin prótesis. Que ella seguía siendo ella. Así que con base a la expresión que Tsunade emanó así como las mismas palabras que ella profesó, Naruto concluyó que _la abuela_ ya se había dado cuenta de lo que a él le había costado tantas semanas resolver: que Sakura no quería ser tratada diferente por su actual condición.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno—Naruto les regaló una sonrisa radiante a las dos mujeres y rompió con el estrés que se estaba formando—. No hay problema, ¿verdad Sakura?—La miró, solo para verificar que ella estuviera en calma y no perturbada—, es cuestión de algunas semanas para que se adapte _abuela._

—Lo sé. Lo sé—Pero claro que ella lo sabía. Ella misma había hecho pruebas de compatibilidad muchos años atrás. Conocía al derecho y al revés todo acerca de las prótesis. Sólo le sorprendía que ya fueran públicas… que ya fueran usadas en la medicina siendo que antes todo aquello era considerado tabú—. Tardará _algo_ en acostumbrarse—ciertamente no quería dar una cátedra completa acerca de _cuánto_ le llevaría a la chica. Así que usó palabras ambiguas para que no se evidenciara su vasto conocimiento en aquel tema.

La última galleta se acabó. El crujido de la misma se escuchaba en aquel comedor, pues era el sonido más predominante. Nadie hablaba. Sólo era el crujir de los dientes contra aquella galleta y el mundo mismo.

Pero ni siquiera aquel sonido provocó que Lady Tsunade se desconcentrara de sus propios pensamientos. Ver a Sakura era como verse a sí misma muchos años atrás. Muchísimos. De repente nació en ella la necesidad de ser su benefactora y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. A ella le hubiera gustado que eso hubiese ocurrido con ella. Se habría ahorrado algunos litros de lágrimas.

Sí. Sabía que la chica estuvo en el ejército. Por más que hubiera sonado increíble. Al principio no lo creyó, pero años atrás —tres, cuatro… no lo recordaba con claridad— había platicado con Mikoto —cuando todavía estaba bien— acerca de todo y de nada, en realidad. Fue para esos años en los que su mejor amiga le platicó de aquella muchacha, _la doncella de la muerte._

 _"—Itachi-kun la trajo un día. No pidió autorización. No dijo nada. Sólo llegó a la finca, andrajosa y medio moribunda. La criatura no se comunicaba. Era una salvaje. Bueno… eso suena terrible, ¿no? pero es la verdad Tsunade. No me mires con esos ojos. La chica no sabía hablar, apenas y balbuceaba._

 _—¿Y, para qué?_

 _—Lo sé. Fue lo mismo que le pregunté a Itachi-kun. Ciertamente no me molesta que haya alguien más en la finca. No. Para nada. Solo me interesa el motivo. Lo que me dijo fue…_

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Que ella era la doncella de la muerte._

 _—¿La qué? Vaya. Ridículo._

 _—Es que no la has visto—Los ojos de su amiga se encendieron, brillaron anunciando lágrimas—. Es una niña"_

Tsunade siempre fue alguien incrédula. No creía las cosas hasta verlas con sus propios ojos. Era por eso que mucha gente prefería no hablar con ella puesto que no podían afectarla de ninguna manera. Ella no creía en las verdades, ni en las mentiras sino hasta que las hubiese investigado por cuenta propia. Tenía que ver la verdad para hacerla suya, tenía que atestiguar la mentira para sentirse dolida. De otro modo, difícilmente podrían hacerle daño. Era algo con lo que poco a poco se había formado para evitar nuevos dolores de corazón y añadir a su lista de decepciones más eventos y personas.

Y finalmente, lo creía. Ciertamente le había dado cierto beneficio de la duda a su mejor amiga y a Naruto Uzumaki respecto a aquella que le decían _la doncella de la muerte_ pero ahora ya podía atestiguar que era cierto. La chica no debía tener más de quince años. Era una niña la viera por donde la viera. Y no sabía que era peor, que una persona hubiera tenido que perder los brazos en combate —sí, no pudo haber sido de otro modo— o que fuera una niña del ejército la que había sido usada como _doncella de la muerte_. Aquello le causó rabia y tristeza. Era de esas pocas veces que sentía ese vaivén de sentimientos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ser tan empática pero era imposible bajo esas circunstancias.

Después de varias charlas y pláticas entre Tsunade y Naruto, el sol se ocultó y poco a poco se anunciaba que la noche vendría. Durante todo ese tiempo Sakura se mantuvo callada observando de vez en cuando a las dos personas frente a ella. Hablaban del clima, del nuevo negocio de Naruto y de cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar hasta la finca.

—Sí, es un nuevo negocio. Más bien es el primero—dijo con jactancia—. Las personas necesitan expresar sus sentimientos. Así que esta nueva oficina de correos promete mucho _abuela_.

—Me da alegría que comiences de nuevo—Tsunade estaba feliz desde el fondo de su corazón. Aquel chico por fin dejaría de seguir los rumbos de la guerra—. Estoy convencida de que…

 _"… estaría orgulloso de ti"_

—Lo sé, _abuela—_ Naruto no quiso que ella terminara su oración. Podían pasar años o décadas y él seguiría sintiendo el mismo dolor cada que le recordaban que su padrino estaba muerto.

—¿Qué planes tienes además del negocio?—Lady Tsunade había pedido que le sirvieran su bebida favorita: sake. Había invitado a Naruto a una taza pero él se negó. A sus ojos, él seguiría siendo siempre el mismo _niñito_ —. ¿Qué tal las mujeres?—El alcohol poco a poco se hacía presa de su sistema. No le importaba. Era una rutina cotidiana tomar sake, pero ahora que él estaba ahí se podía permitir tomar un poco más. No. No era la presencia de Naruto, era la presencia de esa chica la que provocaba que Tsunade quisiera tomar más para olvidar el dolor de la guerra.

 _Maldita guerra_ , pensó.

—De momento no hay planes. Ni mujeres—Lamentó Naruto. Pero dentro de aquella lamentación observó de reojo a Sakura. Quizá aquella chica era con la única con la que había interaccionado en años. Sí. No exageraba cuando hablaba de años. Tanto tiempo en la guerra… combates, planes de guerra. Evidentemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en romance y besos fogosos—. De hecho—carraspeó para hacerse notar, _la abuela_ comenzaba a cabecear—, mañana mismo partiré a LeBrou al primer rayo del sol. Necesito ponerme al corriente cuanto antes y empezar con el negocio.

—¿Mañana?—Lady Tsunade empezaba a sentir como de la nada sonreía por cualquier cosa. Su cabeza se sentía ligera, se sentía como si flotara entre algodones—. Oh _niño_ apenas has llegado y ya piensas irte. ¡Ah, la insolencia!—golpeó la mesa provocando que por primera vez Sakura pusiera una cara diferente: sus ojos se abrieron y frunció el ceño en señal de alerta. Mas la mirada de Naruto la tranquilizó. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a aquella mujer?—, ¡todos los hombres son iguales, todos! ¿Escuchaste _niña_? ¿Escuchaste? ¡To-dos! Primero llegan y te hacen sentir bien y después ¡pom!—Tsunade palmeó con las manos—, se van y a saber cuándo se les da la gana regresar.

Para cualquier otra persona, escuchar y ver a Lady Tsunade hubiera sido motivo de risa. Incluso se hubiera vuelto una hazaña para contar en el comedor en años venideros para exponerla y dejarla en ridículo. Sin embargo, para Sakura aquello abrió heridas. Su pecho de la nada comenzó a doler al escuchar eso sobre que todos los hombres se iban y que _a saber_ _cuándo regresaban._ No había sido cercana a ninguna persona, tal vez en su lista podía añadir a su General, a Naruto y a aquella enfermera (Shizune) pero su poca experiencia se vio afectada al escuchar aquel comentario respecto a los hombres. Naruto notó aquello al instante y con la mirada le sugirió a _la abuela_ que ya era suficiente.

—Oh cariño, lo siento—canturreó ella mientras se servía otra taza más de sake, provocando que algunas gotas del líquido cayeran por afuera de la taza—. ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—Creo que ya es suficiente—Naruto se levantó y apartó la botella de vidrio, provocando que _la abuela_ gruñera y forcejeara—. ¡Basta!

Aquello provocó que Sakura también se levantara y mirara la escena entre su ex Oficial y aquella mujer. No lo entendía. No entendía porque de la nada Lady Tsunade se había puesto a hablar de una manera bastante rara y el motivo por el cual comenzaba a decir pestes sobre los hombres —hiriendo claro, sus susceptibilidades por la ausencia de su General—. Pero ante todo, lo que más le había llamado la atención es que le había dicho _niña._

¿Niña?

¿Por qué?

—Ya, ya—Tsunade trató de levantarse de su asiento pero fue imposible. La cabeza le dio vueltas y sus pies se movían en zigzag. El reloj marcó las nueve de la noche—. Eres un insolente, mocoso. Deberías respetar a tus mayores. ¿Qué significa eso de quitarme a mi sake? Ah. La insolencia en su puro estado. Eres igual a…

—Lo mejor será que duerma—Naruto tomó de la espalda a Lady Tsunade y cerró sus ojos. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía en ese estado. De repente, una duda lo asaltó.

 _¿Y si ha estado bebiendo a diario?_

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?—Sakura notó la seriedad con la que Naruto le hablaba a aquella que hasta hace unas horas se comportaba de manera refinada y pulcra—¿Ofici… Naruto?

Naruto bajó la mirada. Era vergonzoso que ella tuviera que ver esa escena. Desde luego que debía ser la primera vez que veía a alguien en estado de ebriedad. En el ejército nadie probaba alcohol —en el cuartel, ni en los entrenamientos— sólo se tenía permitido tomar whisky cuando estaban en misiones con clima de temperaturas bajo cero. Fuera de esa situación estaba totalmente prohibido. Era natural que Sakura se sintiera sorprendida por aquello. Sin embargo, no sentía ganas de explicarle a que se debía.

—¿Qué le ocurre?—Preguntó, anunciando su curiosidad—¿Por qué habla extraño y no puede caminar bien?

Ah. Sakura podía ser considerada y llamada la doncella de la muerte pero en muchos aspectos aún era demasiado inocente.

—No es nada de gravedad, Sakura—respondió Naruto mientras llevaba cargando a Lady Tsunade—. Aunque mañana ella despertará con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Ya veo—Naruto anunció que la llevaría a su recamara y la dejó ahí en el comedor. Se fue alejando poco a poco. De la nada, la abrumó una terrible sensación… Antes, cuando tenía dudas e inquietudes su General le respondía todo—. Él me hubiera contestado algo.

Alguna vez, ella le preguntó porque las personas sacaban agua de los ojos y también porque sonreían de la nada. El motivo por el cual el cielo era azul, el mar era azul y el agua para beber era transparente. Le preguntaba tanto como podía y su General siempre con seriedad satisfacía toda hambre de duda. Nunca le ocultaba las cosas. Era directo. Nunca la ignoraba.

Ah. Si tan solo supiera donde está.

De repente se ve en vuelta en el silencio de una casa sin personas. Hacía tiempo que no le daba esa sensación. De hecho, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que no estaba en una casa? No lo recordaba. Casi siempre dormía en una casa de campaña o en una cueva; en algunas veces en el pasto y otras más era la centinela y no pegaba el ojo en toda la noche.

La última vez que estuvo en una casa seguramente debió haber sido en la finca Uchiha. Muchas pero muchas lunas atrás.

Mientras camina hacia la sala principal de la casa de los Uchiha no puede evitar sentir mucha nostalgia. Su pecho duele, no sabe por qué pero instintivamente lleva su brazo hacia su corazón y lo toca, bueno toca su vestido en realidad. Se visualiza a sí misma tiempo atrás recostada en aquel sillón —sigue siendo el mismo— rojo mirando hacia la ventana. Aquella vez esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su General quién había sido convocado de urgencia junto con…

Ese hombre. De la nada aparta su mano de su pecho y la aprieta. Lo más que puede. Sí, ese hombre.

 _Itachi Uchiha._

Itachi Uchiha no le trae buenos recuerdos. Al contrario. Todavía se cuestiona cómo es que ellos, siendo tan similares físicamente, podían ser tan diferentes el uno del otro. Mientras que por Sasuke sentía una devoción increíble por Itachi sentía ganas de serle desleal y atravesarlo con su katana. Sí. Cada que lo ve su sangre hierve. Pero para fortuna de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y esperaba que así fuera.

Sí. En realidad la persona responsable de que ella hubiera sido miembro del ejército era por él. Por ese hombre de ojos negros y cabello largo, de mirada profunda y piel morena. Sí. Él sería el responsable de que ella se autodenominara a sí misma como una máquina de guerra. Sí. Él fue el segundo que la llamó por _la doncella de la muerte._

Sus pies se mueven directamente hacia su viejo amigo. Aquel que siempre la acurrucaba y parecía ser de los pocos que no le hacía mala cara cada que deambulaba por ahí.

El sillón rojo. Ese era el único lugar en donde quería —al menos por esa noche— dormir. En parte para revivir viejos recuerdos y en parte porque le recordaba a la escena que ya se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza, reproduciéndola como si estuviera pasando en presente: Ella esperando a su General de la junta en la que él no quería inmiscuirla. Era curioso como después de todo ese tiempo ella todavía lo estaba esperando. A diferencia de aquella vez, Sakura ahora no sabe cuándo va a regresar.

 _"Y estoy aquí, mi General, a la espera de su regreso. Hay tanto que informarle… Mi General"._

De repente, sus ojos se cierran al tocar el sillón rojo. Solo hasta ese momento siente calma.

Y es entonces que recuerda porque la llaman _la doncella de la muerte_ y el cómo llegó por primera vez a la finca de los Uchiha.

 ** _/. . . (1) . . ./_**

 ** _La niña que quiso sonreír pero que fue abandonada_**

 ** _[1958. Zona neutral, Temuk]_**

Ella era la niña que no tenía nombre. Siempre se le encontraba vagabundeando por las calles y los campos, andrajosa y con ropas usadas que encontraba por ahí. De donde ella venía la gente le daba la espalda y no se compadecía por nadie. Estaban acostumbrados a no mirar por el prójimo y seguir con sus vidas como si nada realmente importara. Aquella región tenía bases militares. Las personas miraban con desconfianza el piso por donde pisaban ya que temían que por ahí fuera haber una _granada_ y que en el peor de los casos sus piernas salieran volando.

 _"…Tú vienes de un pueblo donde la gente no se molesta en decir hola. A menos que alguien nazca o muera. Y yo vengo de un pueblo donde arrastran tus esperanzas a través del lodo porque todos tus sueños se están muriendo…"*_

Nunca supo su origen real. Simplemente había vivido ahí desde siempre. En aquel pueblo abandonado por Dios, aquel pueblo en donde los militares disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Un pueblo _rebelde_ cuya bandera se alzaba en la plazuela: un lugar al centro del pueblo, un lugar donde la bandera de Temuk era izada en un asta. Aquel símbolo de rebelión de color carmín roído por el sol seguía ahí a pesar de todo.

No había niños en aquella región. Nadie en su sano juicio traería niños ahí. En cambio, los habitantes eran hombres de mediana edad que en su mayoría portaban katanas y pistolas. Desde que ella tuvo memoria siempre había estado ahí, rodeada de sangre y de un olor metálico que se podía probar en el ambiente. La suciedad era cosa de todos los días en aquel pueblito, y el olor a carne humana quemada era ese toque que le daba tanta particularidad al pueblo. Así que era natural que los pocos hombres que se encontraban ahí la miraran con desprecio e inferioridad. Después de todo, era una niña dejada a la mano de Dios.

 _Dios._

Había escuchado que aquellos hombres rezaban y mencionaban a Dios. Ella intentó hacerlo, entre balbuceos torpes y lo único que ganó fue que la golpearan y arrastraran por las calles.

Al inicio intentó ser _amable_ dentro de ese mundo abandonado. Pero las personas apenas y la miraban. Algunas veces le tiraban migas, otras veces era afortunada y más de uno se cautivaba por sus ojos y le daban pan fermentado. Pero aquello sucedía cada vez en mucho tiempo. La mayoría de las veces debía buscar entre la basura lo que quedaba y comerlo.

No sabía comunicarse como los hombres. Pero copiaba sus expresiones y sus palabras. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo de ellos.

Sabía que la palabra "ayuda" se usaba cuando le apuntaban en la cabeza a un hombre. Sus expresiones faciales eran bastante curiosas. Primero fruncían el ceño, y después soltaban _agua_ por los ojos. Gemían y gritaban. Otra palabra que había aprendido a pronunciar era "paren" y los hombres la usaban después de que sus espaldas hubieran quedado expuestas en la plaza por las heridas. Sus pieles colgaban y eventualmente se ponían de un color negro bastante desagradable a su parecer. Después, simplemente desaparecían.

Pero, las palabras que más usaba ella eran "comida" y "agua". Había aprendido que los hombres añadían más palabras cuando pronunciaban comida y agua, pero siendo ella una niña no lo sabía. Simplemente andaba por ahí en la calle y cuando veía a alguien —más o menos agradable— soltaba aquellas palabras.

—Co-m-idaá. Aggwha—y extendía sus pequeñas manos.

Ciertamente algunos se conmovían. Los que sí se conmovían eran viajeros que por lo regular solo se quedaban a lo mucho una noche. Nadie en su sano juicio visitaba aquel lugar por placer.

En realidad, _a nadie le gustaba vivir ahí._

Sí, esa era la vida en Temuk. Un pueblo olvidado por Braznia y por Belgurk. Un pueblo olvidado por el mundo entero. Aquel era el pueblo de Temuk, un pueblo neutral a la vida y a la sociedad. La región más cercana a Braznia y a Belgurk. Una zona fronteriza que había decidido ser neutral a ambos países. Un asentamiento militar que era propio de Temuk. Militares que mataban solo por placer y por satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Sí, esa era la vida en _la línea de la muerte_ , como mejor se le conocía a Temuk.

Había sobrevivido a la vida misma. Los pocos que se habían compadecido de ella le habían regalado una katana rota o si bien le iba una pistola —una pistola real, cargada de _pasta_ — que a futuro le serviría para matar.

—Una niña en Temuk. Vaya idiotez—dijo alguna vez un hombre—. Niña, si valoras un poco tu vida y esos ojos lindos que tienes sugeriría que fueras moviendo tu pequeño culo hacia otro lado. Este lugar no es para niñitos.

—Aggwha—Sakura, en aquel entonces ni siquiera tenía nombre, entendía lo que quería decir el hombre. Increíblemente no podía hablar, solo soltar algunas palabras. Pero comprendía el significado de cada mueca, de cada mirada y podía leer que él no representaba gran peligro.

 _Gran error._

—Ja. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué quieres agua? Niña, escúchame bien, esto es Temuk. Aquí no conseguirás eso. A menos que…

—¡Aggwha! ¡Aggwha!—Ella alzaba la voz. Gritaba. Desde siempre había sido así.

Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo —al menos así le parecía— sin tomar el vital líquido. Sentía como sus labios se partían. Ella podía soportar la falta de comida pero no la del agua. La enloquecía.

—A menos que me quites esto te la daré—El hombre, que fácilmente tenía _casi_ el doble de tamaño que ella y al menos cuatro veces más la masa muscular de Sakura sonreía divertido mientras le mostraba una cantimplora plateada—. El agua sabe deliciosa cuando hace calor, ¿verdad?—pero aquello lo dijo mientras tomaba del líquido y se remojaba los labios.

Sakura nunca antes había sentido hervir su sangre. Era una sensación nueva en todo ese tiempo viviendo en Temuk. Nunca antes aquello había pasado. Regularmente la gente se iba y la dejaba ahí mendigando o a veces le aventaban cosas —entre ellas, comida—. Pero nunca se burlaban así, jamás. Aquello sólo provocó que de forma bestial se lanzara hacia el hombre. No, no tenía planes. No. Ella nunca planeaba las cosas.

Desde luego que aquello tomó por sorpresa al hombre de camisa sudada y piel grasienta. Quien por mero instinto lo único que hizo fue apartarse y tratar de quitarse a la criatura de su cuello. Pero al ser ella más pequeña —muchísimo— que él se aprovechó de la situación y se aferró a su cuello, se acercó y lo mordió.

—Maldita _puta_ —Bramó el hombre al tiempo que usaba toda su fuerza para apartarla de su cuello—, largo maldita.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura supo que no porque las personas se vieran de buenas intenciones tendrían que ser buenos y que no todos los forasteros que viajaban ahí de vez en cuando se compadecían. Aquellas dos nuevas empíricas lecciones le abrieron los ojos y la fuerza; una que nunca creyó poseer.

Pronto, los hombres curiosos se acercaron. En una situación diferente hubieran pasado de largo de una pelea. Era bastante común ahí. Disparos, peleas, cuerpos tirados en la calle. Eso era cosa de todos los días. Lo que no era para nada común era ver a una niña forcejeando con un hombre y mordiéndolo de una manera salvaje y bestial.

El hombre desde luego que no se compadecía de Sakura. Él usaba toda su fuerza para apartarla. Incluso tiró de sus cabellos rosas con el fin de causarle dolor y que dejara de actuar de manera animal. Y es que no podía ser de otra manera la forma en que se comportaba Sakura.

 _Como un animal salvaje._

La mordedura supo metálica, al menos eso le pareció a Sakura, y aunque si bien la sangre no era agua al menos sació de momento esa necesidad de tomar agua. Pero aquello no bastó, entre más y más personas aparecían la euforia de Sakura crecía. No podía olvidar que momentos antes el hombre se había burlado de ella. No se hubiera puesto de ese modo si él simplemente la hubiera ignorado.

No. De hecho lo habría dejado pasar. Pero la manera en que sonrío, la manera en la que agitó la cantimplora provocó que algo se desatara en su interior. Un animal dormido que hasta ese momento no había despertado y que había permanecido en un largo letargo.

—Oye, pero si es apenas una niña—dijo uno de los espectadores, que estaba a pocos metros de la escena tan peculiar.

—¿Niña? ¿Qué no es un niño?

—No, no. Es una niña. Ve su cabello.

—¿Y qué? Mi abuela tenía más vello que mi abuelo y no por eso tenía pene, imbécil.

De repente, los gemidos de las personas ahí presentes se hicieron presentes.

—Oh, carajo. Qué asco.

Sakura había usado una de sus pequeñas manos y la había acercado a uno de los ojos del hombre. Lo que a continuación pasó ocurrió en fracción de segundos. Simplemente tocó el glóbulo ocular y lo apretó. Así como alguien aprieta un limón o exprime una naranja. De esa misma manera Sakura ejerció fuerza y lo desprendió. Salió masa blanquecina, gris y roja. Era un mundo de colores.

Algunos simplemente prefirieron irse. Otros, optaron por ovacionar aquello. Y otros más, incrédulos aplaudían. Pocos eran los que se mantenían en silencio, a la expectativa de un contraataque.

 _Pero eso no ocurrió._

Sakura no era consciente de que ocurría. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, eso fue lo que creyeron algunos de los presentes entre los que estaban algunos soldados de Temuk, quienes incrédulos de las habladurías de las personas habían acudido personalmente a ver lo que ocurría.

 _Que una niña estaba peleando contra un hombre. Uno que al parecer se veía fuerte y fornido._

El ejército no mediaba entre los _habitantes_ de ahí. Simplemente eran rebeldes que habían decidido vivir sin normas.

 _Servirse a sí mismos_ , como solían decir entre ellos.

Sakura se detuvo por una fracción de segundo desconcertada. No entendía por qué su mano derecha estaba embarrada de una cosa blanca que parecía tener vida propia. Era como gelatina. Fuera lo que fuera, en su cabeza solo se reproducía la escena del hombre burlándose de ella. Así que no titubeó, ella tomaría la cantimplora y tomaría del vital líquido. Pero antes de eso, sacó de entre sus andrajos un pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado tirado por la calle tiempo atrás.

No dudó y enterró aquel objeto en el pecho del hombre.

Al principio fue difícil que la punta atravesara la piel. Se sentía dura. Pero eventualmente —y mientras más rápido ejecutaba la acción— todo parecía más simple y el cuchillo atravesó la piel con facilidad. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

El hombre no lloraba. No pedía clemencia. No gritaba. No la atacaba. Simplemente, había dejado de existir desde que ella le arrancó el ojo. Evidentemente, haberlo acuchillado había estado de más.

—Eh, ¿se ha vuelto loca?—murmuró uno de los pocos espectadores que se había quedado hasta el final.

—No—respondió un _Mayor_ , un hombre con uniforme gris e insignias en el pecho derecho—. Se está vengando.

 _El Mayor_ había llegado a la plazuela al ver el tumulto de gente. Se permitió admirar la escena y sorprenderse a sí mismo por aquellos movimientos bestiales, por aquella mirada enloquecida y aquella hermosura dentro de todo el caos.

Ella, ella era una bestia. Pero para él su apariencia era la de una doncella…

… de la muerte.

Sakura se tumbó en el piso, embarrándose de sangre. No sin antes tomar la cantimplora y beberla de un solo trago.

—Io di-dije aghwa. Io keía aghwa.

Y escupió encima de él.

Y aventó la cantimplora en el rostro de aquel inmundo cuerpo.

—… Venganza pura y genuina a manos de una niña—finalizó el _Mayor_ una vez que ocurrió aquello.

Fue entonces que se acercó a ella.

 _El Mayor._

* * *

 **N/A:** Buen día a todos:) doy gracias a todas las personas que han comenzado a leer este fic, a las personas que me dejaron un review y a aquellos que le dieron un vistazo, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Olvidé decir un par de cosas que creo que debí haber dicho la semana pasada... Me inspiré mucho en Violet Evergarden (sinceramente) en la parte de "las protesis de titanio biocompatibles" (PTB, así se les llamará de ahora en adelante) sin embargo poco a poco se darán cuenta que está aislado de este anime y que fuera de ese detalle y la guerra no hay algo más (no es una adaptación ni mucho menos). He de reconocer que en un inicio este fic iba a ser solo un OS que tratara de guerra y amor todo cursi pero la verdad eso de los temas mega cursis no se me dan, y tampoco el romance en exceso así que no esperen que haya un romance todo intenso desde el inicio, tardará muuucho.

* * *

Pasando a las notas finales tenemos lo siguiente

Cito la canción (*) de Promises de la banda Megadeth.

Segundo, sobre los lugares presentados

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia (después se hablará más de esta ciudad)

* LeBrou- Ciudad, La capital de Braznia.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* * *

Y bien... primero lo primero, pronto sabremos más de BIOMEDICS, mucho mucho más. Ahorita solo se reveló muy poquito sobre las PTB pero posteriormente ya comenzará realmente la ciencia ficción (o al menos lo que pretendo, es el primer fic que hago en forma sobre esta temática, so...)

Si les gustó/no les gustó, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, sus reviews me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar y a sentirme mejor como "ficker" ya que puedo sentirme más familiarizada con ustedes.

Saludos y buen fin de semana, si todo sale bien nos leemos en dos semanas!

Besos y abrazos de Blossom.


	3. La doncella de la muerte

**III. La doncella de la muerte**

A partir de aquel día, nadie le negaba algo a Sakura. Si ella pedía agua, le daban agua. Si ella quería alimento, le daban alimento. Era tan simple como eso. Aunque desde luego, no ponían buena cara pero al fin y al cabo lo hacían.

Era una especie de respeto. O tal vez de miedo.

Fuese como fuese, Sakura había notado el cambio. Ya no la veían con indiferencia y desdén. Ahora los ojos de los hombres lucían diferentes cuando la miraban. Temblorosos. Sus pieles palidecían y se ponían blanquecinas, casi como la de los cadáveres.

Fue entonces que supo el significado del miedo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pronto el _Mayor_ sintiera atracción por ella. No una atracción física, desde luego. Era mucho más complejo que aquello. Desde que la había visto tomando venganza por mano propia lo supo ella era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

 _Era ella, de verdad. Su sueño. Su arma. Era la segunda persona que se había mandado a crear de ese modo. No tenía dudas._

 _La había encontrado, al fin._

Ella era la encarnación de lo que debía ser un arma ideal; insensible, feroz, resistente… Era un animal salvaje, que carecía de adoctrinamiento. Sus movimientos y sus ataques eran meramente por instinto y sanguinarios, carecían de disciplina y cadencia. Eran primitivos.

 _Aquello, le atraía. Le era fascinante._

La había visto asesinar a otros hombres más. Aquellos que no querían darle comida o agua. Aquellos que se habían opuesto a mantener a una niña como ella. Y cada vez mejoraba más en sostener su katana y asesinarlos. Había aprendido a enterrar en el punto exacto.

 _Estaba aprendiendo a estar en su estado activo._

—Ella es la doncella de la muerte—dijo.

—¿Mayor?—Uno de los soldados a su lado lo miró, curioso—, ¿está hablando de la niña de cabello rosa?

—Es un arma letal, ella será nuestra doncella de la muerte.

—Pero… Estamos hablando de una niña.

—¿Y?—alzó su ceja encarándolo—, ¿qué no has visto como esa _niña_ , como le llamas tú, ha asesinado a más hombres de los que tú podrías matar en toda tu miserable vida?

El soldado a su lado enmudeció y se resignó.

—De ahora en adelante, ella nos pertenece.

 _"Le pertenece al antiguo régimen"_ en realidad, quiso decir.

—Como usted ordene, _Mayor._

 ** _/. . . (1) . . ./_**

 **Leal**

Sakura nunca más tuvo que pasar por la necesidad de andar mendigando comida o agua por las calles sucias de aquel pueblo. Su destino había sido cambiado el día en el que el _Mayor_ había extendido su mano y le había preguntado si quería ser una rebelde, como ellos.

Desde luego que ella no entendía mucho de aquello. Solo sabía que alguien le había extendido la mano y le había sonreído como nunca antes en la vida.

—Sssí—dijo, tratando de poder hablar con propiedad. Sentía que aquel era de verdad un momento importante—. Rrrebele.

El _Mayor_ soltó una risa al escuchar aquellas palabras. La criatura apenas y balbuceaba pero bien que sabía asesinar personas, _estaba dentro de su instinto._

La adoctrinaría bien para que nunca olvidara ser su arma. El arma del antiguo régimen.

 ** _/. . . (2) . . ./_**

 **Redención**

 ** _[1960. Zona neutral, Temuk]_**

La nieve caía. Era una de las peores tormentas que ella recordaba.

El frío calaba hasta las entrañas, incluso si usaba ropa.

Su estómago gruñía, incluso si había comido ya.

Pero aquello no importaba en Temuk pues las tensiones con Braznia habían ido en aumento. Si bien Temuk no le pertenecía a nadie y estaba en medio de dos países conflictivos existía ya una guerra entre Belgurk y Braznia. Ella desconocía los motivos, simplemente obedecía órdenes. De hecho, aunque supiera las razones por las cuales dos de los grandes países del continente —de Allegria— estaban en guerra no lo hubiera entendido. Así que daba igual. Mientras le dieran una pistola y una katana lo demás podría desaparecer.

Pero eran tiempos violentos, más que nunca. Proporcionales al invierno que azolaba a Temuk. Cada día se le ordenaba más y más, cada día era asesinar a más y a más.

A veces, era una centinela. Vigilaba el puesto de vigilancia sin cerrar los ojos. Aquellos que eran verdes y brillaban cuando mataba a alguien. A veces, simplemente, era la doncella de la muerte. Así de fácil.

Pero aquella noche la sentía diferente. El aire murmuraba cosas, el aire cortaba su piel. Aquella era la noche más fría de su vida. Llevaba sus brazos instintivamente hacia su cuerpo y se abrazaba —por supuesto que no sabía que aquello era abrazar, pero aun así lo hacía— así misma para darse un poco de calor —claro está, que tampoco sabía nada acerca de las leyes de la termodinámica y como se transfiere calor de una fuente de mayor a menor energía—. Todo lo que Sakura conocía hasta ese momento de su vida era meramente empírico. Todo. Desde la manera de vivir hasta la manera de respirar. Nadie se lo explicó. Ella solo lo aprendía con base a la experiencia que iba ganando.

Pero aquella noche, todo se sentía diferente. Tal vez era el hecho de que _los rebeldes_ querían deshacerse de los hombres de Braznia pues se escuchaban rumores de que ese país quería tomar el pueblo para oficialmente tenerlo bajo su regencia y expulsar a todos _los rebeldes_ con el solo propósito de asentar oficialmente su base militar para así poder atacar a Belgurk.

 _(Y había otros más que decían que había un motivo diferente…_

 _… Uno que involucraba al que se hacía llamar "Mayor")._

Se decía que había una ciudad y un pueblo que geográficamente eran altamente codiciados. Ya fuera porque tenían una ubicación que marcaría una grande ventaja sobre el enemigo o bien porque era un punto clave comercial.

Sakura no sabía mucho sobre lo que ocurría alrededor del mundo, pero sólo había escuchado que Limort era la ciudad que por excelencia todos quisieran tener y que —gracias a Dios— estaba bajo el cuidado de Braznia y que el pueblo —que nadie quería tener, en realidad— que tenía la mejor ubicación geográfica para asentar una base militar era por excelencia Temuk que —gracias a Dios— estaba al cuidado del diablo, pues era una zona neutral repleta de rebeldes, aquellos que no obedecían las leyes de nadie.

 _Fue entonces que todo comenzó._

Tuvo que llevar sus manos al gatillo y comenzar a disparar antes de que le volaran la cabeza en mil y un pedazos. Fue rápida, sus reflejos eran veloces.

No pasó mucho para que los soldados se pusieran en sus puestos y comenzaran a desatar la carnicería. Así que los rumores, después de todo, eran ciertos pensó Sakura para sí misma. Después de todo, Braznia estaba interesada por tomar Temuk. No era muy lista, no entendía mucho de aquello pero concluyó que si tenían a Limort y si conquistaban Temuk tendrían clara ventaja frente al enemigo. El trasfondo carecía de detalle y enfoque.

Balas. Todo era una danza de fuego y ruido. Gritos y más gritos.

Pronto ya no sintió frío. Solo sentía que su sangre hervía, tal y como la primera vez cuando tomó agua de la cantimplora de aquel desgraciado.

Ella danzaba a la par de su euforia y disparaba con clara exactitud y precisión a los enemigos.

¿Braznia? Sí. El enemigo en ese momento era Braznia.

Pero llegaban más y más. Y no solamente eran soldados, sino máquinas de asedio terribles. Mientras ellos tenían pistolas, los soldados de Braznia cargaban con unas pistolas todavía más grandes y potentes: _Magnum_

Así que poco podían hacer frente a los avances tecnológicos de aquel país. Temuk era nada a comparación de todo un país avanzado y civilizado en aquel momento. Un pueblito abandonado a la mano de Dios nada podía hacer a un monstruo cargado de pólvora y sed de conquista.

Aun así, Sakura logró sacarse a algunos de encima e incluso robar una de esas armas que sugerían tener un potencial increíble. Desde luego que pesaban más, pero provocaban mucho más daño que sus simples pistolas. Eventualmente, vio cada vez a menos personas de Temuk. Los soldados de ese pueblito fueron cayendo uno a uno y de repente ella se encontró a sí misma disparándole a un ejército que la superaba en cantidades industriales.

Danzaba con la muerte. Si la pistola no era suficiente usaba su katana y con movimientos directos y firmes daba estocadas: en la cabeza, en el estómago o en las piernas. Ella tenía una clara ventaja frente a ellos, el hecho de que fuera pequeña hacía que pudiera escabullirse con facilidad.

Había fuego en lo que alguna vez fueron edificios viejos y mugrosos construidos con madera. A su bandera —de los rebeldes— se le fue rociada de gasolina y se le prendió fuego. Sakura observaba todo aquello sin perder de vista que debía seguir asesinando y asesinando.

Pero cada vez la situación se complicaba y fue entonces que fue testigo de cómo el _Mayor_ caía. Su espalda golpeó el pavimento de la plazuela. El hombre que la había bautizado como _la doncella de la muerte_ desfallecía y murmuraba mientras la sangre borboteaba de su garganta.

Ella se acercó, medio curiosa y medio incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Se permitió observar por primera vez con atención el rostro de su _Mayor_ , aquél que la había enlistado en el ejército para encontrarse solo con un rostro viejo y ensangrentado, cuya mitad izquierda estaba llena de cicatrices y manchas extrañas.

 _¿Quemaduras?_

Del ojo izquierdo brotaba sangre y un líquido negro coagulado. La piel se desprendía y se veían los músculos. Sakura sintió algo removerse en su estómago, era algo similar al… _asco_.

—Siempre creí que… esta era la mejor manera—el _Mayor_ respiraba con dificultad. Sakura se limitaba a observarlo—, el antiguo régimen no debe de caer. Por lo que un día fue Braznia, por lo que un día fuimos antes de que…—pero dejó de hablar. Sus labios quedaron entre abiertos y sus ojos quedaron mirándola fijamente.

 _"Hasta la victoria, camarada"_

Sakura cerró los ojos del _Mayor_. Es lo que veía que todos hacían cuando alguien moría. Otro conocimiento empírico que había adquirido durante su estancia con los rebeldes.

Así fue como cerró los ojos del _Mayor,_ quien algunos conocían como Obito.

¿Obito, qué? No lo recordaba. El gran _Mayor_ , el gran líder de Temuk, líder de los rebeldes.

 _¡Hasta la victoria, camarada!_

Bajó la mirada. Su corazón latía frenético y quería más y más sangre. Pero…

—¡Dios! ¿Has visto como asesinó a Takeshi y a Kirito?—Uno de los soldados de Braznia se encontraba frente a ella. Frente a la que las leyendas urbanas llamaban _la doncella de la muerte… la doncella de Temuk y de los rebeldes—_. Hey, no me hagas nada… yo, ¡por favor, piedad!

Sakura había escuchado la palabra "piedad" en muchas ocasiones. Había aprendido de su significado pero nunca había escuchado "por favor". Le había tomado algunos segundos reaccionar ante aquella palabra. ¿Qué significaba? Después de todo, en Temuk nadie la decía.

Pero la expresión del hombre era un poema trágico. Lloraba y con desesperación la miraba.

—¡Por favor, por favor!—Repetía.

Ella lo hubiera matado bajo otras circunstancias, si el sujeto hubiese usado otra palabra. Pero estaba demasiado concentrada en saber qué demonios significaba aquello. ¿Sería una buena palabra? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Una burla, quizá?

No. No debía ser de ese modo. Los ojos el hombre de lo decían. Suplicaba.

¿Por favor significaba suplica? ¿Qué era exactamente?

—¡Alto ahí!—Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo en sus cavilaciones acerca de aquella palabra—, ¡suelte el arma!

Estaba confundida. De la nada estaba rodeada por decenas de militares que portaban _magnum_ como armamiento. La miraban con _miedo_ y algunos más tenían la mirada _suplicante_ de no estar ahí.

—Vaya, vaya.

Entonces, él apareció. Apareció en medio de la noche más fría de su vida. Entre cadáveres desmembrados y olor a humo. Apareció en medio de la oscuridad en la hora más aciaga.

—Pero si es _la doncella de la muerte_ en persona.

Y así fue cómo conoció a Itachi Uchiha. Líder supremo de las fuerzas militares de Braznia.

—Permíteme presentarme, soy Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura no respondió. No dijo absolutamente nada.

Su destino estaba a punto de cambiar, otra vez.

 ** _/. . . (3) . . ./_**

 **El rey y el lacayo**

La vio mejor cuando se acercó y cuando el fuego iluminó su vista.

Se acercó hacia ella en medio de la multitud de soldados que la rodeaban y los apartó para estar en primera fila. Frente a frente.

Ella era pequeña, era un ser diminuto y menudo en medio de aquellos que la superaban en número, estatura y tamaño corporal. Pero aun así los miraba a las caras y los retaba a hacerles algo. Sin embargo, nadie lo hacía. Simplemente la miraban cómo queriendo saber toda su historia y origen. Nadie se había creído la leyenda urbana de la _doncella de la muerte, la doncella de Temuk._ Las leyendas decían que allá en las montañas, donde el sol se ocultaba y donde existían los rebeldes de Temuk existía una niña —aunque algunos decían que debía ser un niño— que no era humano. Que era un demonio en busca de sangre. Que era el arma letal de los rebeldes y que asesinaba a diestra y siniestra. Que de tres golpes derrotaba a sus enemigos y que le encantaba morder y desmembrar cuerpos. Sí. Esas eran las leyendas que corrían por los pueblos y por las ciudades acerca de quienes habían sido testigos de la fiereza de _la doncella de la muerte._

Entonces ella lo miró mejor: Vestimenta verde con 5 insignias en el pecho. Ojos ónix y profundas ojeras. Cabello atado en una coleta y piel morena. Labios grandes y hombros anchos. En su boca sostenía y mordía un cigarro —ella no sabía que era aquello y por eso lo miró con especial curiosidad— sin haberlo encendido.

—Conque eran ciertos los rumores de que una salvaje estaba escondida entre la inmundicia de un pueblo sin dueño—dijo de repente, provocando que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo—. Era verdad la historia de _la doncella de la muerte._

No respondió. Por más que hubiera querido solo hubieran salido balbuceos sin sentido de su garganta. Ella nunca hablaba salvo para pedir agua y comida. Nada más.

—¿Qué, acaso no vas a hablar?—El hombre extendió su brazo y la jaloneó para acercarla hacia él—, qué insolencia.

Lo que a continuación vino fue una serie de golpes que provocaron que Sakura cayera tendida al piso. Los soldados vieron curiosos la escena, aquella niña había matado a —por lo menos— treinta de sus soldados y ahora estaba ahí, sin devolverle ni un golpe a su _Mayo_ r, al _Mayor de toda Braznia._ Otros más decidieron —por respeto— no ver la escena pues aquella niña les recordaba a sus pequeños hijos.

—Vamos, no es lo mejor que tienes—expresó airado—, claramente eres más que _esto_ que estás demostrando, doncella.

Pero no habló.

Y de nuevo los golpes vinieron.

Una y otra vez. Es como si muriera, una y otra vez y aun así siguiera encarándolo.

 ** _/. . . (4) . . ./_**

 **La doncella y la pordiosera**

Fue la hora más aciaga de su vida. La más larga y dolorosa hasta ese momento.

 _Piedad. Por favor. Parar._

Aquellas palabras querían salir de su boca pero no fueron escupidas. Fue maltratada por ese hombre, por ese de ojos ónix. Él se divirtió con ella toda esa noche, ante la presencia de todo un pelotón de soldados. Fue humillada. Su cabello fue cortado y arrancado. Su uniforme —que portaba para distinguirse entre los civiles— le fue despojado para quedar así con andrajos.

De nuevo era la misma niña que pedía y mendigaba comida y agua en las calles. De nuevo era esa niña que le pedía al hombre de la cantimplora agua.

Estaba envuelta entre sangre, piel muerta y nieve. Tiritaba de frío. Sus cabellos estaban grasientos y llenos de inmundicia. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más agitada.

—Aggghwa.

Fue entonces que las primeras palabras vinieron, en sucesión, unas tras otras.

—Aggghwa, aghwa, awa.

Cada vez se hacían más extrañas y difíciles de entender para los demás.

—¿Habla en otro idioma?—preguntó, curioso, uno de los soldados.

—Nnnno. Io q…qero agghwa, aghwa.

Sakura se sentía frustrada. Ella no hablaba ningún otro idioma, los entendía. Ella sólo quería agua.

—Creo que quiere agua—concluyó uno de los soldados.

Itachi Uchiha miró aquella escena con resignación. Así pues la dejó de golpear. Había cometido un error.

 _Un gran error._

 _Uno del que se arrepentiría toda su vida._

—De manera que _la doncella de la muerte_ no sabe hablar—dijo, sintiéndose internamente apenado por la situación. Aunque claro que no iba a confesar abiertamente aquello, sería escandaloso—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Agwa… por abor.

Sakura se vio a sí misma sorprendida por haber usado aquella palabra. ¿Así que eso significaba?

—Mayor, parece ser que la rehén está pidiendo agua. Es… es una niña.

El pelotón entero era consciente de ello. Muchos de ellos tenían hijos en casa y ver aquello los hacía sentir miserables. Uno de esos soldados miserables era aquel que había abogado por ella, uno de piel morena y una extraña cicatriz en la nariz.

—Umino. Ciertamente tengo ojos como para saber que es una niña—dijo con acidez Itachi—, denle agua y una cobija—dirigió su mirada hacia Umino Iruka y hacia el soldado junto a él, Kakashi Hatake—. Los demás, vigilen el pueblo.

Los soldados hicieron lo que él les pidió. Los más sensibles simplemente cerraron sus ojos y caminaron a ciegas. Era difícil ver la condición de la niña—la doncella de la muerte— cuando en casa muchos de ellos tenían hijos e hijas de esa misma edad esperando por ellos.

 _"Papá… papá. Papito. Padre"._

 _"¿Cuándo regresaras, papi?"_

 ** _/. . . (5) . . ./_**

 **Expiación**

Itachi nunca se había sentido más miserable en toda su vida en el ejército. Había capturado y torturado a muchos hombres. Criminales y traidores, soplones y bufones con tal de que Braznia estuviera segura y a salvo. Todo fuera por la patria. Nunca le causaba remordimiento dejar a un hombre ciego, paralitico o quemado.

Nunca.

 _"La patria primero hijo, lo demás carece de importancia"._

Pero, lo sucedido era diferente. Se trataba de una niña. Una que no debía tener más de diez años. Bastaba con ver su rostro y su piel. Su menudo cuerpo que se veía frágil y sensible. Era como una rosa llena de espinas, unas muy grandes y filosas.

 _Le recordaba a alguien._

Se sentía asqueado por sus propias acciones. La tenía frente a frente y solo ellos dos quedaban en lo que alguna vez fue una plazuela. Su temperamento provocó que quedara como un sadista frente a todo el ejército.

—Creías que la criatura no hablaba por capricho—dijo a sus espaldas uno de sus soldados, uno de sus confidentes. Conocía aquella voz a la perfección—. Creíste que no hablaba por placer y para hacerte enfurecer, ¿no es así, Itachi?

El hombre, cuyo uniforme tenía cuatro estrellas, cubrió a la niña con una manta café polvienta. Sakura lo miró con ferocidad y se removió inquieta. Sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies. Gruñó cuando el hombre rozó la manta contra ella.

—Hatake, mide tus palabras. —Itachi encendió su cigarrillo, provocando que el humo saliera del mismo— Venimos aquí a tomar lo que por derecho nos corresponde antes de que Belgurk lo reclame. Haré todos los sacrificios que sean pertinentes por mi patria.

 _Pero Itachi sabía que había otros motivos. Motivos que sólo él y el Presidente conocían. Todo era parte de un plan que movía a muchos hilos. Detestaba hacerlo, odiaba tener que atentar contra aquel al que un día llamó primo. Al que un día admiró y odió para finalmente… arrepentirse de todo. El haber albergado odio, puro y genuino hizo que tomara decisiones precipitadas. Que cambiara su manera de ser, todo para que al final lo que un día creyó que era verdad se desvaneciera en mil partes. Todo para que al final supiera que él nunca tuvo la culpa y que siempre los protegió… desde la oscuridad._

—Incluso si eso significa usar a una niña—Completó Kakashi, tratando de leer sus pensamientos—. Itachi—Pocos lo llamaban por su nombre—, es una criatura. Observa su rostro, ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido un juguete. Es una salvaje porque…

—Porque no tuvo a nadie que la adoctrinara—finalizó, sabiendo que todo lo que decía era una mentira. Había aprendido que "todo mundo miente"—, pero árbol que nace torcido jamás su rama endereza, Hatake. Esta _doncella_ nació para ser un arma. Es su destino. No puede ser de otra manera.

 _"Fue creada y concebida para esto… es su destino"_

—Itachi…

—Tal y como Obito. No me digas que no has visto su cuerpo, o lo que quedó de él.

Itachi era una persona analítica. Desde el momento que vio a su mano derecha caminar hacia él con aquella manta lo supo. Supo que había visto ya el cuerpo de Obito Uchiha. El único ojo visible de Kakashi tenía la pupila dilatada. Los pómulos se veían tensos y su voz estaba ligeramente más baja que de costumbre. Era una simple deducción. Una que se resumía a que estaba profundamente afectado por el hecho del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo estuviera finalmente muerto.

 _Que había muerto por sus propios ideales y creencias, llevándolas hasta la tumba._

—Por fin encontró el descanso—dijo Kakashi, con cierto pesar en sus palabras. Siempre recordaría a aquel que alguna vez fue su _Teniente_ en el ejército de Braznia. A su camarada. A su brazo derecho.

—Estúpido primo mayor. Maldito traidor—Itachi tiró el cigarrillo al piso y le dio un pisotón—. Las escorias mueren como lo que son, escorias.

 _Pero muy en el fondo, Itachi estaba devastado. No se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo de su primo mayor. No podría soportar la culpa. No tuvo el valor para asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Todo era parte de un estúpido plan del nuevo régimen. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado? ¿Por qué los inocentes tenían que morir?_

 _No. Obito era todo menos un traidor. Era un salvador. No era una escoria, era un héroe. Un héroe caído que nunca vería glorias llenas de flores y ovaciones. Sería un héroe en la oscuridad, odiado por todos. Ese, ese había sido el castigo. A Itachi le dolía, de verdad. Pero tenía que enmascarar sus emociones, como todo en su vida… Viviendo en la mentira de una patria que era falsa. Con un nuevo régimen que pertenecía a un círculo negro y maligno._

 _Le debía deber y obediencia al nuevo régimen, a Danzou Shimura y al partido ANBU RAÍZ._

—M…Ma-maior—Sakura soltó aquella palabra con un deje de melancolía—Ob-Obiyo.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verla con interés. Sin embargo, Itachi sintió una especie de remordimiento al escuchar el nombre de su primo en boca de otra persona.

 _Su primo no lo merecía, no merecía ese destino._

—Qué tierno—Ironizó, mintiendo—, la _doncella_ llama a su _Mayor_. Al traidor de Obito Uchiha.

 _Obito Uchiha…_

 ** _/. . . (6) . . ./_**

 **Las ovejas negras**

Itachi no había dejado de observarla. Pasó toda la noche meditando acerca de ella y sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Para él no era ninguna sorpresa que Sakura tuviera familiaridad con el nombre de su —difunto— primo mayor. Por supuesto que no.

 _Obito Uchiha…_

Itachi lo había conocido dentro de su círculo familiar, en la _familia Uchiha._ Al menos, antes de la masacre de casi todos sus miembros.

Itachi desconocía muchas cosas, pero otras las sabía y tenía que cargar con ese peso. Incluso si ante los ojos de los demás se le veía como un despiadado. Obito, alguna vez, fue respetado dentro de aquella familia, dentro de aquel selectivo círculo de la élite social de Braznia. Se le reconocía como el más fuerte mentalmente, el más habilidoso en cuanto estrategias refería junto con Shisui Uchiha, otro de sus primos.

Cuando Itachi era un párvulo, él quería aprender todo lo referente acerca de los secretos que escondían los Uchiha. Quería ser como sus primos mayores, ser respetado, tener estrellas en su uniforme y poder dirigir un ejército. Quería ser más y más fuerte. Ellos eran su modelo a seguir. Fue entonces que Obito reconoció su poder analítico y espiritual y le aseguró que buenas cosas le pasarían a futuro.

 _¿Fue así? ¿De verdad?_

Obito e Itachi solían pasar largas noches conversando acerca de la política de Braznia y sobre qué era mejor para la patria, aquella que estaba ya demasiado lastimada por la primera gran guerra contra Belgurk, un país que tiempo atrás era su aliado y camarada.

Sin embargo… Itachi notaba un deje de molestia cada que Obito hablaba del nuevo régimen, aquel que había iniciado una vez que había muerto el 49º presidente de la República de Braznia, Minato Namikaze. El nuevo régimen había traído consigo un nuevo cambio social y político, Danzou Shimura y su partido —ANBU RAÍZ— eran quizá los causantes del desorden social. Pero desde luego que Itachi poco entendía de aquello y nada ayudaba cuando Obito hablaba del Presidente actual con un tono de molestia y _odio_. Mientras más hablaba con su primo y más se empapaba de todo el conocimiento que él pudiera brindarle se dio cuenta que definitivamente su primo escondía muchos secretos y que incluso él no compartía los mismos ideales que _la familia Uchiha._ Obito definitivamente no apoyaba al nuevo partido ni al nuevo Presidente.

Él era diferente, un renglón torcido de Dios. Una oveja negra que se aferraba por salir del rebaño de ovejas blancas sin cerebro.

Mientras Itachi mira la leña y el fuego, cruza su mirada con la de aquella criatura de ojos verdes. Siente rabia, se siente iracundo. Todo estaba planeado desde el inicio y sabía de antemano que él correría el mismo destino que su primo… o tal vez el de toda su familia.

Nadie supo los motivos, poco se sabía de aquello. Acababa de terminar la primera guerra y corría el año de 1948, él tenía apenas ocho años de edad y su pequeño hermano tenía cuatro. En ese año la primera guerra terminó, una guerra que duró solo tres años pero que trajo consigo gran desestabilidad económica y social. Por ese entonces Shisui simplemente desapareció. Nadie supo a donde se fue ni cómo. Y él siendo apenas un niño no lo entendía del todo, el por qué uno de sus más queridos primos se había ido y había desaparecido. Tiempo después encontraron su cuerpo en un río.

Aquella noticia afectó de sobremanera a Obito, Itachi solía espiarlo y ahí supo que Obito lloraba cada noche la muerte de aquel al que un día llamaron genio dentro de la familia Uchiha.

Obito lo tenía todo a ojos de los demás pero Itachi sabía que eso apenas era una fachada, pues apenas se encontró el cuerpo de Shisui su primo Obito había cambiado radicalmente. Rara vez se le veía. Actuaba de manera sigilosa y se había aislado del mundo. Aquellas noches de pláticas y risas habían quedado muertas e Itachi tuvo que crecer viendo aquel cambio.

Corría el año de 1950 y fue entonces que Obito tomó una decisión que sorprendió a la familia entera: anunció que se retiraría del cargo de Teniente —un rango de cuatro estrellas de cinco dentro del Ejército—. A Fugaku Uchiha —Mayor de Braznia en aquel entonces, de cinco estrellas— desaprobó dicha decisión. Y así sucedió, Obito se marchó para siempre del seno de la gran familia y quedó su nombre grabado en la lista de traidores de la patria. Nadie más volvió a saber de él. Todos comenzaron a odiar a aquel que algún día consideraron el prodigio dentro de la gran familia Uchiha.

Pero, nada se escapaba de la vista del gran Presidente. El que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía. Cuyos oídos escuchaban las verdades y las mentiras de los hombres. El que siempre te vigilaba.

Era ya el año 1954, y a la edad de catorce años Itachi ya estaba en el ejército. Fue una decisión que tomó por su propia cuenta. Estaba consternado por todo, y a su parecer las cosas no eran cómo se las habían mostrado. Él conocía a sus primos y sabía que en especial Obito no era un traidor… pero contradictoriamente en el fondo había comenzado a surgir el odio. Fomentado por aquellos que le decían que era un verdadero traidor que había renunciado al uniforme y que sin más se había marchado. Le dolía que la persona a la que más había admirado se hubiera ido… así como así de su vida.

Itachi había escalado de forma rápida en el Ejército. Su mente brillante y sus movimientos habían hecho de él un hombre admirable. La familia comenzó a recobrar la esperanza de que Itachi fuera la nueva reencarnación de siglos de generaciones fieles a la patria de la República de Braznia. Tenían fe de que Itachi no los abandonaría como "el traidor" ni que desaparecería en formas tan misteriosas como lo hizo Shisui Uchiha.

Pero entonces, en 1956 estalló la segunda guerra. Los ocho años de paz se habían roto. De nuevo el ejército comenzó a desplazarse e Itachi, con el grado de Teniente tenía que hacer lo suyo. Escaló rápidamente y fue entonces que un día tuvo que reconocer el cadáver del Mayor de Braznia… de su padre, de Fugaku Uchiha.

Los ojos de su padre estaban cerrados. Su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre y hojas. Una bala penetraba su pecho y su piel morena estaba grisácea. El cuerpo hinchado y los labios partidos. Itachi tuvo que asentir y reconocer la identidad de su padre, quién había muerto en acción.

—He visto tantos hombres caer en combate, grandes hombres morir por la patria—entonces, el Presidente tomó su hombro y lo hizo mirar la lápida de Fugaku Uchiha—, tu padre fue un hombre excepcional, Teniente Itachi.

Pronto, los dos comenzaron a caminar y se alejaron de toda la multitud de personas que estaban alrededor de la tumba de su padre. Itachi observaba de lejos a su hermano menor —de doce años— y a su madre, quien sostenía la mano de Sasuke. Los dos estaban afectados por aquella desgracia. Junto a ellos, estaba Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del antiguo Presidente Minato Namikaze, recargando su cabeza contra la de Sasuke.

—Eres muy joven aún y quizá no los entiendas—aquello lo dijo en un susurro—, sin embargo, como Presidente es mi deber mantener el orden del nuevo régimen. No puedo permitir que las ovejas se me salgan del rebaño. Incluso si son ovejas negras…

—Es un deber natural.

—Dentro de los Uchiha existieron ovejas negras, ¿no crees?—Danzou sonrió, y aquello le pareció tan falso—. Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha y finalmente… tu padre.

Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La lluvia caía y las demás personas estaban afuera de una pequeña capilla. De lejos podía observar a la _gran familia_ incluidos a su madre, hermano y a aquel pequeño amigo de Sasuke, Naruto. De repente, sintió que aquella conversación no terminaría para nada bien.

—¿Sugiere que mi padre fue un traidor?—no supo si aquello le enojaba, lo decepcionaba o lo intrigaba. Había crecido con la firme mentalidad de defender a la patria siempre, después fue testigo de cómo Obito decidió revelarse contra la patria y marcharse y ahora…

—Una oveja negra que debió aprender a ser blanca—expresó el Presidente. Sosteniendo con firmeza su bastón de madera—. Quise que la oveja se metiera al rebaño y que cambiara de color de pelaje, sin embargo decidió cruzar el corral. Una desgracia que una bala perdida haya terminado con la vida de la oveja negra, ¿no lo crees?

Itachi apretó sus puños. Entendió de repente todo.

 _La muerte de Shisui. La salida de Obito del ejército, la muerte de su padre…_

—Debo controlar a las ovejas, Teniente. De lo contrario más y más van a decidir cambiar de pelaje. Esta noche, me desharé de cada una de ellas.

 _De la familia Uchiha._

—¿Por qué?—Itachi lo encaró y observó en aquellos ojos viejos el demonio encarnado. El Presidente sonrió de oreja a oreja causando que la ira de Itachi incrementara—, mi padre ni mis primos eran traidores ¡no lo eran!

El Presidente, de un movimiento logró tomar el cuello de Itachi. Inmediato notó que el brazo del Presidente no era normal. Se sentía pesado… demasiado frío para ser humano.

—Sin embargo, me interesa tener una oveja a quien alimentar. Necesito que incluso los enemigos estén de mi lado. No puedo tener siempre ovejas blancas, de vez en cuando necesito de ovejas negras, como tú.

—¿Quiere que le sea leal después de esto?

Danzou no dijo nada. Solo señaló hacia la capilla. Aquella que era blanca y estaba cubierta de adornos dorados. Señaló a la multitud de personas.

—Hoy, hoy será el día en que la gran familia caiga. Te encargarás de que ellos no vean más la luz del día—El Presidente supo que aquello no sería suficiente , así que sacó de sus ropas una pistola y señaló hacia Sasuke Uchiha—, si los matas a todos dejaré vivos a tu querido hermano, a tu madre y al pequeño hijo del pasado Presidente. Si decides que no es tu decisión, serás testigo de lo que se siente estar en el infierno, _Mayor Uchiha._

 _Mayor Uchiha…_

 _… ascendido._

 _Una vida por dos vidas, un alma por dos almas, una persona por dos personas._

Itachi tembló. Su corazón latió rápido y su rostro se enrojeció. La lluvia mojaba su cabeza y la vida se le escapa de entre las manos.

—¿Entendiste?—Danzou colocó ahora la pistola en la sien de Itachi y de un movimiento hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos—. Toma tu decisión y sé leal a mí. Sé mi oveja negra, la oveja negra que siempre me pertenecerá.

 **/* * */**

El fuego hace que el calor se disipe y llegue hasta él. No deja de mirarla, no puede. Los dos no han dormido.

Itachi no se compone del golpe que ha significado tener que haber mandado asesinar a su primo. Si bien era cierto que Temuk eral objetivo principal, el que Obito estuviera ahí… todo parecía estar predestinado para que así sucediera. Para que las cosas se alinearan de una manera tal para que el destino estuviera ya escrito.

De Obito Uchiha nada se había sabido, hasta meses atrás. Cuando se descubrió que su primo se hacía a sí mismo llamar _Mayor_ de un grupo de rebeldes. Rebeldes que habían formado un campamento militar, una fuerza que se presumía que era considerablemente grande. Una gran familia de ovejas negras.

Sobre la fundación de los rebeldes, se presumía que así se fundaron. Que Obito Uchiha llegó a Temuk a poner orden y dar su propia cátedra. De recoger a aquellos renglones torcidos de Dios que no encontraban lugar en el mundo. Que no pertenecían a Braznia ni a Belgurk, a los incomprendidos, a los solitarios, a los asesinos.

Tomaron como estandarte un lienzo rojo roído con el símbolo de un águila. Lo izaron en la plazuela como símbolo de unión…

… Sin embargo, ahora Itachi mira las cenizas de aquel estandarte. El que ahora ha caído junto con todos los rebeldes: _La noche en que Temuk lloró._

 _Los rebeldes_ … Esas personas seguían sus propias doctrinas, no obedecían ni respetaban las leyes. Desde siempre había sido un pueblo abandonado y conflictivo. Era rara la vez cuando alguien no era asesinado. El lugar con los más altos índices de violencia. Por eso nadie quería a Temuk. Al menos, socialmente. Porque geográficamente Temuk era el sitio ideal para asentar al ejército de Braznia. Las altas montañas eran la barrera natural que cualquier ciudad hubiera querido tener.

Fue por eso que el Presidente le había encomendado Itachi Uchiha, líder supremo del ejército de Braznia, liderar la misión para recuperar a Temuk y hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Y también, asesinar de una vez por todas a Obito Uchiha.

 _Asesinar a la mayor de las ovejas negras._

 _/ *** * */**_

Una vela estaba puesta sobre un tronco de madera cortado. Frente a él la _doncella de la muerte_ seguía despierta y lo miraba fijamente. No se decían nada. Él la vigilaba y la escudriñaba tratando de provocar miedo en ella.

 _Pero nada._

Entonces, supo lo que su primo había visto eso en ella: la fiereza. Había visto en ella el arma definitiva para Temuk. Un ser que no sentía y que era incapaz de hablar, que apenas y balbuceaba. Una chica que era hábil con las armas y temeraria. Porque él mismo fue testigo de cómo la chica asesinó a varios miembros de su pelotón. Sus ojos vieron cómo se escabullía entre los soldados y cortaba sus piernas y los acuchillaba en el pecho de manera primitiva y salvaje. Vio en ella la sed de sangre, en esos ojos verde jade.

 _(Pero entonces, se preguntó a sí mismo si ella era… si ella podía ser lo que los registros indicaban. Después de todo, había una alta probabilidad que ella fuera el producto de la genialidad del Doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi.*_

 _¿Podría…?)_

Ella carecía de cadencia, pero tenía demasiada habilidad. Estoica. Firme. Salvaje. Ruda. Muchos más adjetivos se podrían haber añadido a su lista mental. Ella podría ser mucho más que la simple _doncella de Temuk_ , podría ser incluso _la doncella de Braznia_ , de todo un país entero.

 _(Tal vez… ella era el arma que había sido diseñada tiempo atrás, en BIOMEDICS)_

Y si no, al menos ella sería el arma definitiva para el ejército. Si para que lo poco que quedaba de Braznia no cayera debía usar a una niña, lo haría.

 _"¿Podrías ser tú?"_

Confiaba en que su primo no se hubiera equivocado. Confiaría en la corazonada que Obito Uchiha había tenido respecto a ella. Su primo conocía mejor a BIOMEDICS que él mismo y si ella era lo que pensaba… sería bueno.

 _Porque entonces, ellos la habrían encontrado antes que el Presidente._

 ** _/. . . (7) . . ./_**

 **La bestia que rugía desde el centro del universo**

Cierto número de soldados se quedaron a reestructurar el pueblo y a evaluar la geografía del lugar. Otros más fueron regresados al cuartel general en Cásir —la ciudad más cercana a Temuk— y el resto a explorar la zona sur de Temuk.

Solamente Kakashi Hatake e Itachi Uchiha regresarían a la capital del país, a LeBrou a organizar el siguiente movimiento. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Itachi tenía sus propios planes en mente. Antes de llegar a la joya —como era conocida LeBrou— harían dos paradas, la primera sería en las instalaciones de BIOMEDICS y la segunda parada la harían en Bradford —en la finca de los Uchiha.

—Está todo preparado, _Mayor_ —dijo el General, cuyo uniforme era de tres estrellas, a Itachi Uchiha—. El convoy viene hacia acá. Los escuadrones 10 y 11 están explorando la región.

—Nara, necesito que me envíe un reporte a LeBrou sobre todo lo que suceda aquí. Quiero todo, no omita detalle alguno—Ordenó—. Puede retirarse, General.

—Como usted ordene, Mayor.

Shikamaru Nara era un General. Pero no era conocido por su destreza física —que era, deplorable— sino por su habilidad mental. Aquel sujeto era un genio, planeaba las mejores estrategias a pesar de su corta edad. Fue por ello, y por su alta deducción en momentos de batalla que fue ascendido a General. Itachi Uchiha confiaba en él pues era silencioso y nunca alardeaba de sus méritos, además de que era jodidamente inteligente. Tan analítico como nadie en el ejército y él más que nadie sabía valorar la inteligencia ante todas las cosas. Lo atesoraba como uno de sus miembros más valiosos dentro del ejército.

 _Como el cerebro de Braznia._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su mano derecha, el otro hombre que era digno de su confianza. Aquél que era _casi_ como un familiar cercano. Lo conocía desde que él era un párvulo.

—Así que iremos a BIOMEDICS—dijo Kakashi, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—¿Qué tienes en mente, Itachi?—Pero la pregunta había sido más como un pensamiento interno que su lengua había expulsado. Una inquietud acerca de lo que _su camarada_ debía estar pensando en ese momento.

—Esa niña no puede ser normal— _Ah. Conque es eso, pensó Kakashi._ Al final Itachi dudaba de la chiquilla—. No durmió en toda la noche a pesar de estar herida y cansada. No pidió alimento ni agua. No habló. Se me quedó mirando como si fuera una estatua, impávida. Sus ojos eran como dos pistolas y juro que se clavaban en mi pecho. Quería asesinarme.

 _"Sospecho que ella podría ser a quien tanto he buscado…"_

—La torturaste, ¿esperabas abrazos y besos?

Aquella era una muestra de insolencia que Itachi solo dejaba pasar en Kakashi Hatake. Si ese comentario hubiera venido de boca de otro soldado lo habría castigado al momento por su falta de educación y respeto.

Kakashi supo que había hecho un mal comentario, pero no le importó. Itachi Uchiha podía ser el líder del ejército, pero aun así le faltaba mucho por aprender. Con apenas cuatro años en el poder, Itachi era el _Mayor_ más joven en la historia de aquel país. Una vez que Fugaku Uchiha hubiera muerto en combate y que la gran familia hubiera sido asesinada por parte de Belgurk* ***** , el poder se le había transferido a Itachi Uchiha. Si bien Itachi era inteligente y mordaz aún carecía de experiencia. Experiencia que Kakashi Hatake tenía de sobra a sus ya treinta y ocho años de vida, y con más de veinte años al servicio del ejército.

—Tengo planes para ella. Planes grandes—dijo Itachi cerca del oído de Kakashi—. Ella será nuestra salvación.

 _"Espero no equivocarme"_

—Ten cuidado con tus acciones, Itachi. O podrías arrepentirte.

—Todo sea por la patria, _camarada_.

En ese momento, el convoy llegó haciendo que los dos dirigieran sus miradas hacia la camioneta negra blindada. Los _convoyes_ eran automóviles exclusivos del ejército. Nadie más los usaba. Regularmente las personas se transportaban en carrozas o bien en caballos. Algunas veces en _avayas_ que eran carrozas comunitarias para aquellas personas que no podían pagar un servicio particular.

Para fines del ejército, el vehículo por excelencia debían ser los convoyes. Pero Sakura no sabía absolutamente nada de eso, ella que siempre vivió en un pueblo en donde sus habitantes ni siquiera se preocupaban por salir de ahí, de la inmundicia. Desde luego que no había necesidad de usar aquellas _bestias_ —como las catalogó ella en ese momento— ya que aquellas _cosas_ desde su punto de vista eran enormes. El ruido de las llantas contra la nieve provocaron que Sakura se estremeciera y que dirigiera su mirada hacia Itachi Uchiha —a quién llamaban sus soldados como el _Mayor_ — y al hombre de cabello blanco que estaba a su lado. Pero no encontró respuestas, ellos simplemente avanzaron hacia _la bestia_ con pasos firmes dejando la marca de sus pisadas en la blanca nieve.

 _Era como si se dirigieran al mismísimo infierno._

Sakura los había estado observando con detenimiento. Cada expresión, cada movimiento. Fue testigo de cómo los demás soldados iban y venían con sus armas. Vio como sacaban los cuerpos fallecidos de sus _camaradas_ y la manera en qué los separaban cuando encontraban los cuerpos de los soldados rebeldes. Se formaron dos pilas de cadáveres en la plazuela —lo que alguna vez había sido un centro de reunión de los rebeldes— en donde los soldados pertenecientes a Braznia eran identificados y les ponían una hoja encima. Contrario a los de Temuk, a quiénes simplemente apilaban como si se tratara de sacos de patatas.

Eventualmente, aquellos hombres se posicionaron frente a ella y la miraron. El hombre de cabello blanco no decía nada. De hecho su mirada no era intimidante. Era una mirada bastante aburrida. Todo lo opuesto a aquél que tenía ojos ónix.

No tardó mucho para que Itachi Uchiha la levantara de la nieve y la obligara a meterse en aquella _bestia_ con ruedas andantes. Sakura le tenía miedo a aquella cosa —al convoy— y era normal después de todo. Es bien sabido que los seres humanos le temen a lo desconocido. Obviamente que aquello no lo sabía Sakura pero lo estaba aprendiendo —nuevamente— de manera empírica. Miedo era lo que sentía cuando aquella cosa rugía —es decir, cuando el motor se ponía en movimiento— pensando que la atacaría.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡Sube!—Ordenó Itachi, pero al ver que ella no se inmutaba decidió tomarla de los cabellos y aventarla dentro del vehículo—. ¿Por qué demonios no obedeces cuando se te dice algo?

Para Sakura, aquello pasó demasiado rápido. Pero, a pesar de ser una niña y de conocer poco del mundo exterior era consciente de su clara desventaja frente a esos hombres. Se sentía —por primera vez— pequeña. Realmente pequeña y minúscula al lado de aquellos que la miraban para someterla. Tan diferente a aquellos días en los que los hombres del pueblo de Temuk le temían. Le daba cierta satisfacción ver el miedo en sus ojos. Pero ahora, lo único que veía era que ellos la estaban sometiendo.

Entonces, supo que ellos sentían _satisfacción_ al _someterla._

Aquella sería la primera oración lógica que Sakura construyó en su vida.

Su cuerpo —menudo, pequeño y frágil— cayó dentro del vehículo. Sintió como _algo_ se quebraba en su interior. Tal vez era la brutalidad de aquel lanzamiento, o quizá la manera en la que ese hombre la trató. Nuevamente se sentía indefensa. Ni siquiera sabía que le depararía el futuro. Antes sabía que después de la noche venía el día y que sería una nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir en aquel pueblo inmundo. Pero ahora, estando nevando y con un día eternamente nublado no sabía que podría pasar.

Un ligero temblor —para Sakura— se produjo provocando que se sobresaltara, pero no era más que el motor poniéndose en marcha. Sakura no sabía aquello, pues el vehículo tenía unas ventanas bastante peculiares: oscuras, impidiendo que ella pudiera ver lo que ocurría allá afuera. De repente sintió cierto nerviosismo e hizo lo que su instinto le pedía.

 _Gruñir._

Gruñó a aquellos hombres que la miraban. Sabía que ellos no entenderían su manera tan primitiva de ser —no esperaba que lo hicieran— pero al menos esperaba que ellos tuvieran un poco más de piedad.

—No hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte, Itachi—dijo nuevamente Kakashi una vez que el convoy comenzó a moverse—. No lo volveré a repetir.

—No pedí tu opinión, Hatake.

Después de eso, todo fue silencio. Sólo se escuchaba de fondo el rugir de la bestia en movimiento. Sakura tenía miedo.

 _Y mucho._

 ** _/. . . (8) . . ./_**

 **El cuervo y la serpiente**

Itachi estaba interesado en tres cosas: en su pequeño hermano, en BIOMEDICS, y a servir al antiguo régimen y en consecuencia, tomar venganza de la muerte de sus amigos y familiares.

Sin embargo, sabía que la guerra estaba costando demasiado caro. Pero que esta ni siquiera había comenzado en realidad. La verdadera guerra debía ser _interna, debían recobrar la consciencia y sacar a Danzou Shimura del poder._ Esa, esa era la verdadera guerra.

BIOMEDICS había nacido para ello, para proteger todo lo que amaban. Pocos sabían de su existencia —y de su real significado— incluso para aquellos que estaban en el ejército. Pero él era un hombre ambicioso que estaba a favor de la ciencia y los nuevos descubrimientos. No era un hombre rústico y primitivo. Estaba dispuesto al cambio.

 _Incluso si debían ganar la guerra de otra manera…_ _Incluso si debían mover cielo y tierra para dar un golpe de estado._

Itachi no era un hombre de ciencia, por supuesto. Sin embargo, le gustaba cultivarse con los libros y así había aprendido que se debían sacrificar ciertas cosas para obtener otras más. Así fue como nació BIOMEDICS y él sería el que velara por aquella institución por siempre y para siempre.

 _Algo así como un gran guardián._

Itachi era un hombre de guerra y aspiraciones. De sed de nuevos tiempos. Él no permitía que hubiera tabús en el conocimiento. Así que cuando los primeros ingenieros biónicos le hablaron de _prótesis_ él dio el permiso para que se experimentara con quien se tuviera que experimentar. Le era maravilloso como aun si alguien perdía una extremidad esta se podía fabricar de nuevo con un elemento químico caro pero con una ventaja de que era biocompatible con los humanos: El titanio.

Pero no iba a visitar a BIOMEDICS para observar sus nuevos avances. No de momento. Sus planes ahora eran más ambiciosos pero también reservados. No se los contaría a cualquier persona, ni siquiera a su mano derecha —Kakashi Hatake— ni mucho menos a su cerebro preferido —Shikamaru Nara—.

—Tiene un alta resistencia—ante él estaban monitores y gráficos. No los entendía. Pero intuía que algo de interesante debían tener por la cara que ponía Anko Mitarashi—. Lo explicaré brevemente: al liberar adrenalina su resistencia física se vuelve bestial. Pero no te confundas, ella es tan normal como tú o como yo. Tiene sentimientos—añade, pues sabe que es lo que él realmente quiere escuchar—. No se le debe buscar más pies al gato. Ella es totalmente humana—concluye con sequedad.

—Imposible—Itachi frunce el ceño, molesto—, ella no es humana. ¿Acaso una niña resiste el frío, las heridas y el hambre? ¡No lloraba!

 _En realidad, estaba decepcionado. Creyó que tal vez era… que tal vez podía ser el experimento fallido del que tanto había leído en viejos registros que databan del año 1950._

—Mayor Uchiha. Ella es completamente humana, repito. Que sea de este modo puede ser debido al estrés al que ha estado sometida, ha expulsado más adrenalina de su cuerpo y esto ha provocado que resista más. Es simplemente acción-reacción. Ella debió haber crecido en ese pueblo desde siempre, ¿no?—Al ver el rostro de frustración del Mayor Uchiha Anko confirmó que él estaba decepcionado, mentir siempre funcionaba—. Lamento que no escuches lo que querías, pero esta niña está bien. Si bien es cierto que tiene anemia, fuera de eso ella está en perfectas condiciones—aquello lo dijo con cierta duda—, aunque me gustaría que estuviera más tiempo aquí. Su temperatura corporal era de treinta y siete punto cinco grados—vio cierta curiosidad en Itachi al decir aquello y continuó—, debería estar en observación. Comienza a tener síntomas de que tendrá un resfriado. No es nada de qué alarmarse.

Anko Mitarashi tocaba el puente de su nariz, un tanto irritada y a la vez azorada. Aquella chica definitivamente no era normal. Pero debía ocultárselo a Itachi Uchiha, al menos por ahora. En lo que encontraba respuestas.

—Anko—Se acerca con seguridad. Ella es la única mujer con la que siente la confianza de hablar de tú a tú sobre temas de ciencia—, he leído respecto a CIPA.

Sakura no puede observarlos pues está dormida. La han sedado. Nadie está en aquella blanca habitación más que ellos tres.

Para Anko Mitarashi el que Itachi haya mencionado aquella enfermedad le hizo sentir un escalofrío, todas sus cavilaciones anteriores desaparecen en cuanto escucha aquello. El cambio abrupto del tema la inquieta.

—Se han registrado menos de cien casos en todo el mundo, Itachi—soltó Anko, dejando a un lado las formalidades. En ese momento ella es quién impone la cátedra e Itachi lo sabe pues frunce su ceño—. Una enfermedad tan rara como esa… nadie en Braznia la ha visto nunca. Es como una fantasía—Anko sabe qué sus palabras han sido contradictorias—Bueno, en realidad existe—corrige—, pero es tan rara que a veces creo que es un cuento.

—¿No crees que sería fantástico?

—Oh, no—Anko adivina sus intenciones y en automático mira de reojo a la chica que está en la cama. Aquella de cabello rosa y piel blanca—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y ante todo vidas. Si ya has leído respecto al CIPA sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No sentir dolor físico. Suena fascinante. Serían como máquinas de guerra, ¿no?

Itachi se arrepiente de haber dicho aquello con tanta naturalidad. Pero al ver a esa chica… sentía una especie de sentimientos encontrados, culpa y éxtasis.

 _CIPA: Insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis._

—Sí. Lo serían. Pero morirían. Te servirían para un solo combate—Anko sabe que con eso ha decepcionado a Itachi—. Ni siquiera hay una técnica molecular para detectar la enfermedad. Si no podemos detectar y si no hay _conejillos de indias_ mucho menos podemos estudiar la enfermedad. Si permites que te dé un consejo, deja de pensar en estas cosas.

—Pensé que me ayudarías a crear " _super humanos"_ —dice, con cierto tono burlón. La conoce y se conocen desde mucho tiempo atrás—, como el doctor Orochimaru.

—Yo no soy como él, Itachi—Anko pone resistencia y da tres pasos atrás, su espalda choca contra una mesa metálica provocando que ésta suene.

—Se nota, Anko.

—Escucha—Anko le habla con cierta familiaridad—, eres mi amigo. Quizá el único que tengo en el mundo. Y por tu bien te lo aconsejo, deja de estar buscando utopías y respeta la vida tal y como es. Todos debemos sufrir y sentir dolor. Todos debemos vivir para al final…

—…Morir.

—Así es, morir. Fue por eso que el proyecto PROYECT GENOM no funcionó. Por ello él perdió la cabeza. Así que, todos debemos cumplir nuestro ciclo, crear super humanos no es algo que al menos yo quiera hacer.

—¿Y qué hay de incrementar la resistencia física?—Itachi retoma la conversación, no se da por vencido—. Si existiera algo, que provocara que ella tuviera deseos de ser un arma, ¿podría ser posible?

 _"Incluso si ella no es ese experimento, ¿podría ser posible que lo soporte?"_

Anko lo mira un tanto apática ante aquello.

—De hecho he estado trabajando en ello, Itachi. Estoy trabajando en cómo hacer de los humanos personas que resistan a la guerra.

 _Por el antiguo régimen._

—Excelente, Anko.

 ** _/. . . (9) . . ./_**

 ** _Sospechas_**

Itachi se sentía débil cuando estaba frente a esa mujer. Aquella a la que había conocido en BIOMEDICS cuando tomó el poder. Tan joven. Ella había entrado a la organización cuando apenas tuvo 20 años de edad, en 1944. Ella era toda una intelectual y una científica. Anko Mitarashi era hija adoptada de un científico que alguna vez fue una mente brillante en la década de los años cuarenta y finales de los cincuenta. Uno de los pioneros y primeros integrantes de la gran familia de BIOMEDICS.

Sin embargo, Anko Mitarashi se ganó su propio prestigio dentro del mundo de BIOMEDICS cuando a la edad de 21 años logró participar —junto con la doctora Tsunade Senju y un grupo de ingenieros biónicos— en el desarrollo de prótesis de titanio biocompatibles, o mejor conocidas como PTB.

A Itachi no le costaba admitir que dentro de sus filas de personas de confianza, la doctora Anko Mitarashi figuraba por su mente brillante que siempre buscaba el _mejor camino para una solución._ Con ella podía mostrar su faceta de asombro hacia los descubrimientos científicos y también hablar sobre la vida misma y cómo la podría alterar. En el fondo quería algo mejor que humanos muertos en combate. Le interesaba que estos soportaran las balas y que no cayeran desfallecidos al primer intento.

Pero no solo se le debía atribuir a Anko Mitarashi el logro de PTB, sino también de armas innovadoras que poco a poco estaban sustituyendo a las pistolas convencionales. Dichas armas se conocían como _magnum_ y empezaban a destacar entre el armamiento, armas largas —con la desventaja de ser un poco más pesadas que las pistolas— pero con la clara ventaja de que las balas eran apenas _alfilés_ pequeños pero que lograban un daño a _nivel órgano_ de forma increíble. Disminuyendo así costos en _pasta_ —balas— y sobre todo ganando tiempo, pues con solo 1 _alfilé_ —como se le conocía a la pasta de _magnum_ — se lograba asesinar a una persona.

Sin embargo, el logro que había cautivado a Itachi no era ni las PTB ni las magnum. Era algo mucho más ambicioso que eso…

 _… El PROYECT GENOM y el nuevo fármaco que estaba diseñando la Doctora Mitarashi: Epin._

—La niña está temblando—Fue entonces que la voz de Kakashi Hatake lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—, ¿por qué no la dejaste en BIOMEDICS?

—Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a LeBrou, y ante todo debo dejarla en la finca—Itachi se sentía irritado. No le gustaba cuando alguien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Era una insolencia.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—Kakashi acariciaba el cabello de Sakura, ella ni siquiera lo sabía pues estaba dormida en su regazo. Después de que salieron de las instalaciones de BIOMEDICS Sakura caminaba en zigzag e Itachi le explicó que era debido a un medicamento que la doctora Mitarashi suministró—. Espera—de repente, todo se volvió claro en su cabeza—, tu rostro al salir de BIOMEDICS y la manera en que la estás mirando…

Kakashi tragó seco ante aquella deducción que él mismo hizo. Su sangre se heló. Itachi no actuaba por instinto, ni mucho menos era una persona sentimental.

 _No._

La mirada ónix se lo decía.

Entonces… ¿qué había ocurrido en BIOMEDICS?

—¿Qué le hicieron a la niña?—Pocas veces Kakashi se sentía molesto en realidad. Nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y usualmente mantenía el mismo rostro aburrido. Pero no en esa situación. Sentía una debilidad peculiar con los niños. Los veía demasiado puros para un mundo corrompido por la sed de venganza—, ¿qué fue ese medicamento?

 _"¿Qué demonios le dieron a la niña?"_ Quiso preguntar.

El convoy seguía en movimiento. De repente, a Itachi le dolió la cabeza. Simplemente zumbidos se escuchaban en sus oídos. De todos los momentos para tener una riña con Kakashi, aquél era sin duda el peor momento.

—No se le hizo nada. Se le administró una _vacuna_. Eso es todo—explicó cortante y añadió—. La Doctora Mitarashi dijo que podría presentarse efectos secundarios como cefaleas y escalofríos, pero que era parte del proceso.

— _Desearía creerlo—_ Para Kakashi, aquél fue un pretexto pobre. Su intuición le decía que algo más había ocurrido ahí—. Conque fue eso.

Itachi no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Ni mucho menos. Él mismo podía tener sus propios secretos sin necesidad de ponerse en evidencia.

 _Todo sea por el antiguo régimen,_ se repitió a sí mismo.

* * *

 **=Acotaciones=**

 ***** Vale, ya sé que Orochimaru no se llama "Orochimaru Mitarashi" de hecho no tiene apellido en el mundo canon sin embargo, le he puesto este apellido para que coincida con el de Anko. Aclaración, Anko no es su hija sino que es su pupila, su alumna, algo así como "hija adoptiva" en este fic (y en teoría en el mundo canon es así).

** Itachi manda asesinar a su familia (menos a su madre y hermano), aunque si bien todas las personas creen que Belgurk fue quien atentó contra ellos, ¿por qué? porque los Uchiha dentro de la sociedad de Braznia eran personas influyentes, algo así como políticos y personas de confianza dentro del ejército. Incluso Kakashi cree que es por ello que murieron los de la familia Uchiha, por un atentado de parte de Belgurk. Sin embargo, la verdad es otra.

•Ciudades y países importantes:

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia (después se hablará más de esta ciudad)

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos!

Les quiero decir GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Por leer, por comentar, por seguir esta historia. A ti lector que te has tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado la historia y el cómo se va desarrollando.

Estoy muy emocionada, son muchas emociones positivas las que siento al escribir este fic. He de decir que este capítulo tiene un recórd personal pues es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento (de todos los fics que he llegado a escribir).

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE.

Si les gustó, no les gustó... cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Sé que con este capítulo se aclararon un montonal de dudas pero que surgieron muchas más...

Por si se lo preguntan, Sasuke es 6 años más grande que Sakura e Itachi es 4 años más grande que Sasuki.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto, ¿próxima actualización? Posiblemente sea el 14 de septiembre, no pasara de esa semana. Adelanté esta actualización porque voy a estar algo ocupada el fin de semana y no quería dejarlos sin actualización, pero vamos xD fueron casi 10K palabras en un capítulo.

Saludos a todos de parte de Blossom Lu.


	4. La princesa y el príncipe

**IV. La princesa y el príncipe**

 **[1960, Bradford]**

Itachi se tocaba de vez en cuando las sienes. La cabeza le dolía. Anko le había dicho que debía tomar _aquello_ y que se sentiría mejor. Pero comenzaba a creer que era un engaño.

O tal vez no y el dolor pasaría.

Sin embargo, dentro de las cosas que no quería que pasaran estaba que _la doncella_ se despertara de su letargo. Anko le había asegurado que la niña estaría en dicho estado por al menos seis horas. Mas la sorpresa era genuina cuando ni siquiera habiendo pasado cuatro horas la chica daba señales de estarse despertando.

Sus ojos se abrían y de nuevo aquella piel blanca comenzó a tener un poco más de vida. Los labios se movieron y se abrieron cual botón de una flor.

—Finalmente ha despertado—Anunció Kakashi, retirando inmediatamente la mano de los cabellos de la chica al notar que esta comenzaba a mirarlo de una manera _curiosa_.

—Y también hemos llegado a la finca—secundó Itachi sin ánimos. Todo lo referente a esa chica lo ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo, al menos aquello se compensaba con el hecho de que ella era _su nueva arma letal_ y que poco a poco se le adoctrinaría para ello.

Sakura despertó de un sueño sin imágenes. Despertó sintiendo el tacto de una persona y fue entonces que observó la mano de aquel hombre de cabello blanco y máscara, aquél que tenía el ojo izquierdo con una cicatriz que nacía desde la ceja y terminaba en el cuello.

 _Cara cortada,_ pensó.

De repente, su cabeza se sintió pesada. Podía ver como el de ojos ónix y el _cara cortada_ movían sus labios y hablaban entre ellos. Pero no podía escuchar, no podía moverse con libertad. Quería gritar pero eso también estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

—¡Camina!

 _"¡Camina!"_

 _"¡Camina!"_

Los labios carnosos se movían, escupiendo diminutas gotas de saliva. Ojos negros atacándola de manera animal y un rostro deformado por la impaciencia. Sakura no entendía que le estaba pasando, era una sensación diferente.

 _Estaba dopada._

 _"¡Camina!"_

 _"¡Camina!"_

 _"¡Camina!"_

Ella desconocía lo que se escondía a sus espaldas, siempre sumergida en un mundo en donde los hombres no se saludaban y donde la vida era apenas el sobrevivir.

 _"¡Camina!"_

 _"¡Camina!"_

 _"¡Camina!"_

Sus ojos seguían abiertos al mundo. Era una espectadora silenciosa e inmóvil. Como un animal sedado con los sentidos multiplicándose. Con las manos atadas. Con la garganta cerrada y cansada de esperar por gritar. Ojos cansados y pupilas dilatadas. Labios secos y abiertos como si fueran una flor a punto de marchitarse.

" _No se mueve"_

 _"No se mueve"_

 _"Al diablo, al diablo. Al diablo, al diablo"_

 _"¿Qué esperas?, ¿qué esperas?"_

Podía sentir, pero no podía expresarse. Estaba cautiva en su propia jaula.

Su rostro besó la nieve al caer al piso. Se hundió en ella y sintió el frío en sus huesos, en su piel. De nuevo pudo escuchar a su corazón latir.

 _"Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum"_

Un toqueteo que no se iba, había sido nuevamente activado. Reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una dulce melodía.

Fue entonces que despertó de su letargo. Como un animal salvaje después de un largo sueño de invierno. Como un animal salvaje en busca de su presa. Sus ojos brillaron y sus sentidos se multiplicaron, pudo olfatear aquel olor ferroso que tanto le gustaba.

 _Sangre._

 _"¿Qué demonios le diste, Itachi?"_

 _"¿Qué demonios le diste, Itachi?"_

 _"¿Qué demonios le diste, Itachi?"_

 _"¿Qué demonios le diste, Itachi?"_

Podía escuchar el corazón de las demás personas y asimismo olfatear el olor que en ese momento le estaba causando una sensación de euforia. Ese olor que solía ser parte del ambiente de Temuk. Ese líquido espeso coagulado de color rojo carmín.

 _Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre._

Fue entonces que desenterró su rostro de la blanca nieve y se abalanzó hacia su verdugo. Aquel de ojos ónix y rostro sereno.

Para aquellos hombres, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro ella estaba tumbada en la nieve —por haberse caído, apenas y caminó— y de repente se encontraba corriendo con los ojos encendidos. Aquellos que estaban dilatados. El hecho de que estuviera atada de las manos —pues la desataron de los pies para poder caminar— no fue impedimento para lanzarse hacia su presa y atacarlo. Itachi cayó a la nieve y su espalda sintió la frialdad. Pero no sólo eso.

 _"… Los ojos verdes del mismísimo demonio"_

Y fue entonces que Itachi supo el resultado de _Epin._

 _Conoció a la verdadera bestia._

 _Conoció el potencial de un superhumano._

 **/. . . (1) . . ./**

 **La bestia y el príncipe**

Itachi era bien conocido por su tenacidad y su capacidad para controlar a las grandes masas. Por ser valiente y por luchar por sus convicciones. Por ser un hombre de grandes aspiraciones y ambiciones.

Pero…

Era conocido por su ferocidad en la batalla. Esos ojos ónix se encendían y coloreaban de color rojo sangre cuando tenía que usar la _katana_. Él únicamente peleaba frente a frente, le gustaba ver al enemigo caer. Su rostro deformarse por la adrenalina Sentir como las palpitaciones de su cuerpo se multiplicaban y olfatear el olor de la sangre.

Sí. Era un sadista.

 _Era… la bestia_ _de los ojos rojos._

Kakashi estaba absorto ante lo que veía. Frente a él, _la doncella_ golpeaba a Itachi Uchiha con las piernas. Giraba alrededor de él y danzaba con una misteriosa cadencia que no notó en ella el día en el que tomaron Temuk. No usaba sus manos. Sus piernas eran las únicas extremidades con las que en ese momento contaba con total libertad. La cabeza de ella la usaba como arma, las piernas apenas eran una extensión.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres._

Ella caía. Itachi la golpeaba y hacia uso de sus grandes habilidades tácticas. Era un combate difícil de seguir con la vista. Tan rápido y veloz. Los dos tenían buenos reflejos, los mejores que hubiera visto Kakashi en veinte años al servicio del ejército de Braznia.

Fue entonces que lo inexplicable ocurrió.

En uno de los tantos golpes que se provocaron el uno al otro la nariz de Itachi comenzó a sangrar. Nada extraño si se considera la magnitud de los golpes que Sakura plantaba. Lo que aterró a Kakashi fue que ella se abalanzó hacia Itachi y comenzó a lamer aquel líquido rojo.

Como si tuviera una sed insaciable.

 _"—Epin. Es mi nuevo logro. Gracias a ti, Itachi._

 _Sonrió. Fue una sonrisa verdaderamente genuina. Itachi se acercó a la doctora Anko Mitarashi y acomodó un mechón de cabello de ella, provocando que la doctora frunciera su entrecejo azorada. Pero para Itachi aquel fue un gesto tan deleitable a la vista. Apartó su tacto y preguntó._

 _—Entonces… ¿podría causar efectos secundarios, no es así?_

 _—Todo en esta vida tiene un riesgo. Depende de ti si decides tomarlo o dejarlo._

 _—¿Qué es lo qué ocurriría?_

 _—Sería… Una bestia. Tu arma. Pero… hay algo que debes saber"_

Sakura cayó.

Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que podría pasar si no controlaba _a la bestia_ así que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme el inhibidor de Epin. Aquel que Anko le dijo que usara una vez que quisiera desactivar el arma.

 _"Nipen"_

La aguja se clavó en la piel de Sakura provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. Itachi la apartó y dejó que siguiera tumbada en la nieve. Sin embargo, el grito provocó que algunas de las aves de la región volaran haciendo resonar sus alas. Hasta las aves mismas se habían asustado por aquel grito que provenía desde el fondo de un corazón lastimado y dolido.

 _El corazón de una bestia._

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Sakura de nuevo sintió a su corazón palpitar tranquilamente. Sus ojos solo veían las botas de aquellos hombres. No recordaba si todo el tiempo estuvo en la nieve o si acaso había pasado mucho tiempo. Sus piernas dolían inexplicablemente, como si hubiera realizado un esfuerzo físico extenuante. Sus labios sabían a…

 _Sangre. Un sabor metálico._

El sabor a fierro le disgustó. Fue entonces que escupió y observó que la nieve se coloreaba de un color rosado. Las gotas que salían de su boca eran rojas.

—Hermanito, hola.

Itachi dejó de observar a la _doncella_ y se limpió la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba. La fina tela color blanco se tiñó de rojo al hacer contacto con sus labios y su nariz.

Frente a él, expectativo, otro par de ojos ónix esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Itachi?

—Sasuke—Kakashi intervino, confundido por lo que acababa de ver. Su cabeza hacia todo tipo de suposiciones por el efímero enfrentamiento que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos segundos atrás—, todo está bien.

Sakura se sentía desgastada. Sumamente desgastada. Sus oídos podían captar el sonido de una tercera voz, así como un nuevo par de botas.

Sasuke, por su parte, observó el bulto que estaba en la nieve. Solo para darse cuenta que _ese bulto_ en realidad era una persona. Pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejó turbado: Cabello rosa y piel nívea. Una pequeña criatura que no debía medir más de un metro y medio. Y fue entonces que cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez.

 _El príncipe y la bestia._

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke Uchiha conocieron los ojos jade de _la doncella de la muerte._

Nunca se había sentido conmovido en su vida. Para él, todo era demasiado aburrido y banal. Nunca logró impresionar a sus superiores y tampoco sintió que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Su hermano nunca le contaba verdades y en cambio prefería dejarlo a un lado de los asuntos de los mayores. Pero, aquellos ojos que se mostraban ante él fueron como una puerta que comenzaba a abrirse y que irradiaba luz y tal vez un poco de oscuridad.

 _Aquellos ojos pedían misericordia desde el fondo del alma. Aquellos ojos lo arrastraron hacia un mundo infinitamente desconocido y grande. Un mundo del que él nada sabía…_

—¿Quién es?—Se atrevió a preguntar mientras se hincaba en la nieve y acercaba su mano a aquella criatura. No recibió respuesta de su hermano ni de Kakashi Hatake. Fue así que extendió su mano y tocó la frente de _la bestia._

 _Como si le diera la bendición de la expiación._

Sakura no opuso resistencia. Sus ojos desorbitados solo analizaban a aquél que le dio la mano. Tal y como lo había hecho aquél _Mayor_ en Temuk. A continuación le sonrió a ella. Qué similares que eran aquellas sonrisas, sin embargo la sonrisa del sujeto frente a ella era…

 _Como un sol en medio del abismo. Como un bálsamo para las heridas._

El viento rugió. Comenzó a soplar y a murmurar cosas inentendibles. Copos de nieve cayeron aquella mañana de invierno. Copos que parecían armas cortando la piel. Los rostros ardían al contacto con el viento.

—Hace tiempo me informaron que detrás de las montañas, allá donde la civilización se ha olvidado de sí misma, existía una _doncella_ —Explicó Itachi, una vez que vio el comportamiento de _la bestia_ con su hermano—. Los rumores decían que la llamaban como _doncella de la muerte_ pues tenía la capacidad de asesinar a sus enemigos de una manera sanguinaria. Sin sentir emoción alguna.

—¿Ella?—Sasuke retiró su mano de la frente de la niña y suspiró—. Ella es una niña, Itachi.

Pero su lógica se vio interrumpida al observar la sangre que pintaba los labios de ella. Para Sasuke, aquello se trató de una revelación bastante cruel. ¿Era posible que después de todo una niña fuera capaz de ser una asesina? Ante el pensamiento negó. Debía ser un malentendido. Los niños no nacían siendo asesinos.

 _Las personas no nacían siendo asesinas. La vida las hacía asesinas…_

Se sorprendió a sí mismo de su deducción. Ella no había nacido siendo asesina tal vez…

" _Demonios"_

—Lo que dice Itachi es verdad—intervino Kakashi.

Sakura tiritaba de frío. Finas gotas de sudor caían en su rostro. Los labios rojos abiertos como flor le daban un aspecto sombrío.

—A…A-iud…a.

Sasuke alejó su cuerpo algunos centímetros después de haber escuchado aquello. Sin embargo, para Kakashi y para Itachi aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de la _doncella_ después de varios días.

—No sabe hablar—explicó Itachi—. Sabe repetir ciertas palabras y trata de balbucearlas. Gruñir y mirar a las personas es su única forma de comunicación.

Tragó pesado. No pudo evitar comparar a aquella criatura con un ave herida encerrada en una jaula. Un ave que no canta, un ave que no vuelva. Un ave mutilada y pequeña muriendo lentamente en una jaula. Sin libertad. Sin compasión. Muriendo mientras sus verdugos disfrutan del espectáculo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Sasuke dirigió su mano a los labios de la criatura y los limpió. Ella se quedó estoica y lo analizaba—, ¿quién eres?

 _"¿Qué eres", quiso peguntar en realidad._

Sakura quiso gritar. Por primera vez quiso hablar.

—N… No nombe.

Apretaba sus puños en un intento frenético por poder replicar las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado de los hombres. Quería hablar. Qué sencillo lo hacían ver ellos al simplemente mover sus labios y sus lenguas.

 _"Ayuda. No tengo nombre. No sé que soy"_

Sasuke no necesitó que le tradujeran aquellos balbuceos. Podía entenderlos. Como si estuviera conectado con aquella criatura.

En ese momento, los dos eran ajenos a las miradas y al ambiente que a su alrededor se desarrollaba. No vieron las miradas que Itachi y Kakashi se dirigían entre sí, como preguntándose cómo fue que Sasuke logró congeniar tan bien con aquella niña.

—Nadie sabe su nombre, ni edad. Solo sabemos que ha vivido en Temuk—Interrumpió Itachi apartando a su hermano de la _doncella_ —. Ella será ahora la _doncella de Braznia._

—De ninguna manera—Sasuke se puso de pie y encaró a su hermano. Cara a cara. Una cabeza de diferencia los separaba desde las alturas. Fue una pelea de miradas oscuras y cargadas de propias ambiciones—. Es una niña.

—Una niña que nació para ser un arma.

 _"Es, fue y será nuestra. Su único propósito en la vida es este. Nació para ello. La diseñaron para esto"_

Con esas palabras Itachi hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia el convoy. Kakashi frunció el ceño y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke a señal de despedida.

Sasuke gruñó. Siempre era así. Siempre veía su espalda al marcharse.

Sabía cuándo se iba, pero nunca sabía cuando regresaba.

Tal vez… tal vez ya estaba comenzando a odiar a la persona que alguna vez más admiró.

Quizá era ya el punto de quiebre.

 _"—Hermano. ¿Tienes que irte? ¿Por qué? ¿Me llevarás contigo?_

 _—Sasuke-kun. Hermanito. Eres muy pequeño aún, vendré cuanto antes. Te lo prometo._

 _—Llévame por favor, Itachi. ¿Sí? Prometo hacer todo lo que tú me digas. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes…_

 _—Será la próxima vez, Sasuke… Lo prometo."_

 ** _/* * */_**

Sakura sacudió su ropa y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la finca, rumbo a la carretera. Sasuke observaba la manera en que ella —una párvula— caminaba, desorientada y sin rumbo. La niña —¡era una niña!— se abrazaba a sí misma, el frío le calaba a través de aquellos trapos que se suponían era ropa.

—Mira, no sé quién eres y sinceramente no tengo ninguna intención de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. Pero si quieres que te ayude deberías cooperar—gritó Sasuke sin tener en realidad la intensión de portarse así con ella, provocando que ella se girara a verlo.

 _No estaba enojada con ella. Estaba enojado con su hermano._

Vio en sus ojos un brillo de temor, pudiera ser algo similar al miedo. Ella seguía tiritando de frío. Por primera vez, en sus dieciséis años de vida se sintió realmente conmovido. La criatura no debería tener más de diez años —si la miraba bien— su rostro aunque parecía ser rudo tenía la forma redonda de cualquier niña de ciudad. Su cabello, si estuviese bien peinado y lavado, sería como el de cualquier párvula que hubiese visto. Su piel, si estuviese limpia y perfumada, sería como la de cualquier mujercita.

 _Ella era humana, ella sentía._

—Vamos, acércate no te haré daño—dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose algo extraño por decirle aquellas palabras. Como si ella fuese un cachorrito asustado—, sígueme.

Los pasos de ella eran cortos y temerosos, había duda en sus ojos pero aun así avanzaba hacia él como si se tratara de una luz en medio de una pronunciada oscuridad.

—Aiuah-e. Po fa-bor.

Aunque sus palabras estaban entrecortadas y su pronunciación era pobre Sasuke las entendió a la perfección. Los labios de aquella niña se movían de forma lenta, como si le costase hacer aquello. Fue testigo de cómo los puños de ella estaban cerrados y apretados, como si se estuviese concentrando en aquella simple tarea: hablar.

 _"Ayúdame, por favor"_

—Déjame presentarme. Soy Sasuke Uchiha—Sasuke extendió su mano y cuando tocó la de ella la agitó dándole un ligero apretón de manos—. Vamos adentro. Hace frío aquí.

Fue entonces que Sakura sintió la calidez humana. Por primera vez sintió un hormigueo que recorría su espalda baja. Aquel chico tomó su mano y comenzó a avanzar con ella hacia un edificio blanco. Uno demasiado agradable, a su parecer. Tan diferente a los edificios de Temuk.

—Sa-Sas-Sasu-ke.

Sasuke sonrío. ¿Hacia cuanto que no lo hacía?

—Está bien, vamos camina.

Sakura asintió. ¿Por qué estaba obedeciendo a aquel hombre? ¿Era por la manera en que se dirigía a ella?

 _"—Puta, muévete._

 _—La doncella de la muerte, ¡vamos! ¿Qué esperas para asesinarlo?_

 _—Camina, anda ¡qué esperas? Demonios, muévete…"_

Copos de nieve caían sobre su nariz. El cielo comenzaba a abrirse y con ello el sol empezaba a salir. Desde su posición podía observar todo con claridad. Estaba en el mejor lugar del universo con aquella persona tomando su mano de una manera que provocaba que su corazón latiera con tranquilidad. Con él, sentía la misma satisfacción que cuando tomaba _agua._

—Sasuke.

Sus labios pronunciaron por primera vez una palabra con claridad.

 _Como si sus labios hubieran estado diseñados para decir solo esa palabra._

 _Tal vez…_

 _… había nacido para conocerlo._

Él la miró. Y observó su menudo y frágil cuerpo. Sus mejillas cubiertas de moretes y su cabello mal cortado. Manos resecas y callosas. Aquello dolió. Verla dolía. Así que apartó su rostro para que ella no viera lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él.

 _Su muralla se estaba rompiendo._

 _Ella, la niña._

 _Una inocente lograba hacerlo sentir._

 _Ella, la niña._

Pero para Sakura no pasó desapercibida la manera en la que ese hombre desvió su mirada y apretó más su mano. Desde su perfil pudo observar que de los ojos ónix emanaba agua. Un líquido transparente que bajaba por su mejilla.

 _¿Qué era aquello?_

Alguna vez escuchó que eran lágrimas. Pero no lo entendió hasta ese momento.

Jaló a Sasuke y se posicionó al frente de él. Lloraba. Alzó sus pies y se puso de puntitas y extendió su brazo hacia la barbilla de él y empapó su dedo índice.

 _"¿Por qué estás llorando, Sasuke?"_

 _Salado._

 _Las lágrimas sabían a sal._

 ** _/. . . (2) . . ./_**

 **El cerezo que floreció en medio de la oscuridad**

 _"Pequeño demonio que estás solo en el bosque._

 _Tú estabas ahí. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_

 _¡Sí, tú estabas ahí!_

 _Ven conmigo ahora._

 _Aquí viene el sol, pero…_

 _… No nos iluminará por siempre._

 _Tú tocaste mi corazón. Podemos ganar la pelea y vencer mi miedo" *****_

Árboles grandes y frondosos. Flores enterradas por la nieve. Un camino lleno de piedras brillosas y de fondo una imponente edificación: blanca. Tal como la nieve. Color de la paz.

Calidez. El frío no le afectó en ese momento. Estaba confiando en lo desconocido. En unos ojos ónix y en aquella mano que no la dejaba caer.

—Bienvenida—dijo—, a la finca Uchiha.

Él abrió la puerta de madera que estaba frente a ellos. Sakura se sentía nerviosa. Como si _algo_ fuere a estar escondido allá. Sin embargo, con lo único que se encontró fue con las mismas miradas que todo el mundo le daba. Esa manera de mirarla como si fuera un ser diminuto y roto.

 _Lo odiaba_.

Pero, mientras avanzaban por aquel cuarto él sujetaba su mano con más fuerza.

 _Mientras él estuviera ahí, todo estaría bien._

Rostros desconocidos. Pieles desconocidas y presencias nuevas. Un grupo de cinco personas estaban frente a ellos.

—Joven Sasuke—Las personas a su alrededor se reverenciaron ante él. Pasando de largo de ella—, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?

No era ninguna novedad que los sirvientes —pulcramente vestidos— se enfocaran más a cómo _su joven amo_ tenía entrelazada su mano a esa _niña._ Una criatura de ropas andrajosas y zapatos rotos. De cara sucia y cabello revuelto. Era como ver a un Rey sosteniendo la mano de un pordiosero.

Sasuke notó aquello. La misma hipocresía de siempre. El mismo ambiente halagador hacia él pero todo era una simple fantasía. Así era como se movía _su_ mundo.

 _Así era la vida. Así era su vida._

—Preparen el cuarto de baños y traigan ropa de mujer—dijo, sin doblegarse ni mostrarse débil ante las muecas de desagrado de los sirvientes—, inmediatamente.

Los sirvientes asintieron al tiempo que salían de la sala principal refunfuñando. Cuando Itachi Uchiha no estaba en la finca, el que tomaba las riendas de la familia era él: Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico de apenas dieciséis años y una responsabilidad bajo su espalda. Era bien sabido que la salud de la matriarca comenzaba a deteriorarse y que por lo general iba y venía de los hospitales en busca de una cura. Es por ello que Sasuke debía responsabilizarse y dar las órdenes que él considerara pertinentes.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al escuchar así a aquél que tomaba su mano. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y ahora mostraba un semblante serio y seguro. Con él no se sentía insegura. Él la estaba… _protegiendo._ O al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

 _Protegiéndola del cruel mundo._

—Sasuke—Ella tiró del saco que él usaba, uno que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo volteó a ver hacia arriba. No le molestaba aquello. No le molestaba tener que alzar su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos ónix—. Sasuke—La palabra "Sasuke" se estaba volviendo su favorita.

—Ven Sakura, sígueme.

Él seguía tomando su mano y no la soltaba. Caminaron por los extensos pasillos de aquella casa que estaba adornada con pinturas y retratos de la familia Uchiha. Tantos rostros similares, pero seguramente tan opuestos.

—Sasuke.

Ella quiso peguntar a donde irían.

 _"¿Por qué es tan grande esta casa?"_

—Tendremos que bañarte Sakura—Sasuke sabía que ella tendría dudas. Que ella no entendería todo el nuevo mundo que se la avecinaba. No era un genio, ni tampoco sabía todo su pasado pero podía leerlo en aquellos ojos que se abrían ante él como un poema trágico y triste—, necesitamos curar tus heridas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿He-ias?

—Heridas—Sasuke pronunció la palabra más lentamente—. Las heridas son esas marcas que tienes en el cuerpo. Esas marcas que te duelen físicamente pero…

 _"… también emocionalmente"_

Sasuke abrió una puerta y soltó hasta ese momento la mano de Sakura.

—Tranquila—dijo, al notar que ella gruñía—, necesito que pongas atención. ¿Sabes lo que es poner atención?

—Sssssí—Sakura observaba aquella habitación con cierto recelo. Había un contenedor grande y botellas de colores. Incluso…

Observó su rostro. Aquella, fue la primera vez que fue consciente de su apariencia. Mirarse a través de aquel objeto que reflejaba su físico. Se tocó el rostro y el objeto imitaba la posición de sus manos. Se alejó, asustada de aquella _cosa._

 _De aquel monstruo._

 _De ella misma._

—Sa-Sasuke.

Y entonces, las lágrimas vinieron.

 _"Soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo"_

—Oye… Tranquila—Sasuke nunca se consideró bueno consolando a las personas. De hecho en innumerables ocasiones le dijeron que era poco empático—. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Fue entonces que hiló el hecho de que aquella niña estaba frente a un espejo. Lo que para él pudo haber sido algo normal —como mirar su apariencia matinal cada día de su vida— para aquella criatura debía tratarse de una experiencia traumática. El ver su reflejo y conocerse por primera vez en su vida.

—Oye, está bien. Esa eres tú…

 _"Soy un monstruo. Soy horrible"_

Cabello mal cortado. Rastros de sangre en los labios. Suciedad en el rostro. Pelo enredado y grasiento. Hematomas en el cuello. Marcas en los brazos.

 _"Soy un monstruo, un monstruo, un monstruo"_

—… Eres linda.

Para Sasuke, la cara que puso ella fue un completo enigma. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y miró hacia el piso. Se cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza. Le costaba a él creer que aquella criatura fuera usada como un arma.

 _Tan pequeña e indefensa. Como una linda rosa con espinas._

—No volveré a repetir lo que dije—Sasuke se sentía apenado de sí mismo. Se estaba tomando demasiadas atenciones hacia aquella niña.

Pero…

Al final, ella no tenía a nadie. Y lo sabía. De otra manera, no sería usada como arma letal para el país.

—Escucha. No tengo ni idea de tu pasado, tampoco sé nada de ti. Me siento confundido, ¿sabes?—odiaba tener que decir todo aquello. Nunca le pareció que el silencio fuera tan incómodo—. No quiero que te acerques a las demás personas. Debes de estar a mi lado, ¿entiendes? Ellos te lastimarán. El mundo lastima a las personas, las corrompe.

Ella asintió, temerosa.

—Así que… te pido que dejes de mirarme de ese modo. No voy a lastimarte. ¿Lo entiendes? Yo no te provocaré heridas. Debes hacer caso a todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Sasuke.

 _"No me mires así... No te estoy dañando"_

Sakura se mantenía en el agua, miraba a Sasuke con curiosidad pero el trataba de no mirarla. Evadía cualquier contacto visual. Por respeto. Pero ella no entendía de dónde provenía ese _pudor_ ni mucho menos el por qué él estaba nervioso cuando pasaba aquel jabón por su piel.

—La siguiente ocasión tienes que a aprender a hacer esto. No está bien que un chico bañe a una chica—Aquello provocó que Sasuke sintiera sus mejillas arder. Afortunadamente ella no lo notó, hubiera sido demasiado problemático para él—. Las chicas se bañan y se deben cubrir. También los hombres. Son reglas del mundo civilizado. Lo entenderás poco a poco.

—Sí.

Pero él no cerraba los ojos por pena o vergüenza. Los cerraba porque no quería seguir viendo aquella escena tan dolorosa. Los brazos —que deberían ser blancos y puros— estaban llenos de heridas que no tenían un origen, ni un final. Sangre seca. Hematomas. La espalda de ella era un completo crucigrama lleno de líneas y mutilaciones.

 _Era como un hada cuyas alas hubiesen sido arrancadas y despedazadas._

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—Sasuke limpiaba la piel y trataba de no mostrarse débil frente a ella. Sentía asco de todas las personas que se atrevieron a hacerle tal daño—, ¿quién te lastimó tanto?

Sakura miró aquel rostro afligido y la manera en que los labios se abrían con disgusto. Antes de que las personas lloraran, la gente solía poner exactamente esa misma cara. Era el preludio a las lágrimas.

 _"La vida me lastimó, Sasuke"._

—Escucha. Nadie volverá a lastimarte—Sasuke acarició las líneas sin final que quedarían marcadas en la vida de Sakura para siempre—, sólo debes obedecer a lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro?

—Sí, Sasuke.

 ** _/. . . (4). . ./_**

 ** _Jerarquía_**

En el ejército de Braznia existían cinco rangos: aquellos que eran de una estrella y pertenecían a los soldados novatos —simples peones que eran enviados a la guerra— que eran mejor conocidos como _cadetes_ , los dos estrellas pertenecían al grupo que destacaban entre los _cadetes_ y tenían un mejor manejo de las armas. En ocasiones lideraban a un pequeño grupo de tres personas y eran conocidos como _Oficiales._ Los que estaban en un grupo más de la élite eran los que poseían tres o más estrellas; los tres estrellas eran _Generales_ y tenían a su mando a un pelotón, un grupo formado de _cadetes y oficiales_. Los cuatro estrellas eran los Tenientes.

En el ejército de Braznia sólo había un miembro de cinco estrellas, y era el Líder Supremo del Ejército de Braznia que en términos resumidos era simplemente _el Mayor_.

Y sobre todas las estrellas había una sexta categoría.

 _El presidente. Danzou Shimura._

 ** _/. . (5) . . ./_**

 **El protector**

 **[1961, Finca de los Uchiha]**

Días. Semanas. Meses. Las estaciones del año fueron cambiando pero no así las miradas que le daban a Sakura cuando hacia acto de presencia frente a otras personas. Ella, eventualmente se había adaptado a no pensar demasiado en ello. Lo que le ayudaba mucho es que nunca se separaba de él, _de su protector._

Los días en los que él debía ausentarse —para ir con su hermano, el _Mayor_ — eran tortuosos para ella. Se había vuelto una costumbre arrinconarse y quedarse en un sillón rojo que estaba en un salón alejado dentro de toda aquella casa. Desde ese sillón—que estaba debajo de una ventana que tenía por vista el jardín principal— Sakura montaba su centro de vigilancia y esperaba con impaciencia a Sasuke. Cuando veía que él regresaba bajaba inmediatamente a recibirlo.

Sasuke Uchiha le enseñó un mundo que para ella había sido desconocido. Un mundo que escondía grandes secretos y de los cuales ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Él era esa luz que la iluminaba noche con noche y que curaba de sus heridas físicas. Él fue ese maestro, ese hermano, ese amigo, ese confidente de miradas silenciosas, él lo fue todo.

 _Él fue su todo._

Le enseñó a bañarse, le enseñó a cambiarse y vestirse con propiedad, a peinarse, a comer con cubiertos y…

—¿Qué opinas de tu uniforme?

Sasuke sentía repulsión por dentro al preguntar aquello. No quería hacerle eso a ella. No podía. Sin embargo, no podía ser de otra manera. Cada que lo pensaba más rabia le daba. El mundo se aferraba a que ella siguiera siendo lo que _el destino_ sugería que debía de ser.

 _Un arma._

Quería alejarla de todo ese sufrimiento. De todo el dolor del universo. Pero al final, no era nadie para impedirlo. Era un simple peón que debía obedecer las órdenes de aquellos que establecían todo el régimen.

El rumor de _la doncella de la muerte_ había llegado a oídos del _Presidente_ quién no dudó en que ella se uniera a las filas del ejército. Sasuke no era su tutor, ni mucho menos. Pero él se autodenominaba a sí mismo como el protector de ella así que puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Aquel acto le costó un castigo de servicio comunitario forzado por haberle alzado la voz al _Presidente_. Itachi lo reprendió, desde luego. Pero para Sasuke aquél fue un acto de valentía y no uno de rebeldía.

 _"—Ella es una niña, ella no servirá al Ejército._

 _—¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?_

 _El Presidente mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas y lo miró con el único ojo que tenía visible en aquel maltratado y arrugado rostro._

 _—Ella no será usada—dijo Sasuke, con rabia._

 _—Sasuke…—Itachi apretó su hombro. Aquella muestra de insolencia podría costarle demasiado._

 _Podía arruinar lo que tanto trabajo le costó proteger._

 _—Oh, entiendo, entiendo. Veo que tu hermanito es un ser demasiado sentimental. ¿No es así, Mayor?_

 _Danzou dirigía su mirada hacia Itachi. Sus miradas decían lo que sus bocas callaban. Era asfixiante._

 _—Disculpe usted este acto de insolencia, Presidente. No volverá a ocurrir._

 _Chasqueó su lengua con asco._

 _—¡Ella no será usada como arma, de ninguna manera!_

 _—Se debe sacrificar todo por la patria, pequeño Uchiha—explicó el hombre, desde su "trono" desde aquel puesto que estaba por encima de todos los demás, mirándolos con desdén—. Ella será nuestra arma definitiva._

 _Y fue entonces que vino el primer golpe. Aquella fue la primera vez que Itachi Uchiha lo golpeó._

 _—Silencio, General Sasuke Uchiha—Itachi lo miró con severidad y le dio otro golpe que provocó que Sasuke cayera al piso—. La patria, es primero._

 _Pero por dentro, Itachi estaba devastado. Sus manos tenían que ejercer presión. Tenía que detener la inocencia de su hermano para que no dijera cosas impropias. Tenía que protegerlo antes que cualquier cosa y si eso significaba ponerse en el papel de enemigo, lo haría. Sería la mancha negra en la vida de Sasuke. Esa persona que su hermano estaría destinada a odiar._

 _—…Lo demás, carece de importancia—Completó el Presidente complacido._

 _Sasuke miró a su hermano con rabia contenida. Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con molestia._

 _Lo odiaba, empezaba a odiar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su hermano, aquel al que un día tanto admiró… "_

—Me agrada—Aquella fue la contestación de Sakura al mirarse al espejo. Ya no se sentía como un monstruo ni como una bestia. Simplemente era ella, con un uniforme verde y una estrella. Un simple cadete al servicio del Ejército.

Sasuke le había enseñado tanto como pudo. Hablar figuró entre las primeras cosas. Aprender a leer sucedió antes que aprender a escribir. Ella aprendía rápido.

Pero lo que no le gustaba, es que Sakura replicaba. No opinaba. No decía su verdadero punto de vista. Se debía ser lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta de que cosas le agradaban y que cosas no. La había visto fruncir el entrecejo antes de tomar el té y dejar pocos mililitros del líquido. Cosa contraria a cuando tomaba jugo de naranja. La conclusión era sencilla: a Sakura no le gustaba el té pero aun así lo tomaba sin replicar ni decir lo que realmente pensaba.

—Mañana será nuestro primer entrenamiento—Anunció Sasuke, mientras sentía como su estómago se revolvía a decir aquello. Odiaba haber sido ascendido a General. Odiaba haber sido tan débil y no haberla podido liberar de aquel destino—. A partir de entonces, viviremos en los campos de batalla.

—Está bien, Sasuke—Para Sakura, aquello carecía de importancia. Pasó casi toda su vida en las calles—. Nací para ser un arma, ¿no es así?

Pero no había dolor en aquellas palabras. Habían salido de manera automática y sin anestesia. Sakura conocía su destino y recientemente había sido consciente de ello. Pero para Sasuke, aquellas palabras fueron como una daga venenosa que atravesaba lentamente su pecho. Odiaba cuando ella se rebajaba a sí misma como un arma. Ella no era un arma. Lo contradictorio del asunto es que él mismo a veces sugería que eso era.

 _—No naciste para ser un arma—_ Quiso decirle. Sin embargo, se sentía bastante cabreado por la situación en sí. No quería que ella fuera a la guerra. No quería que ese mismo destino de su pasado se repitiera una y otra vez—. Sabes hacer más cosas. No olvides eso.

—Estoy al servicio del Ejército, y de ti Sasuke. Siempre te seré leal.

Sasuke tocó sus sienes para relajarse. La palabra lealtad cargaba consigo un significado bastante importante. Si se ponía a pensar, solo dos personas le eran leales: Ella y su mejor amigo. Fuera de ese círculo, todo se resumía a hipocresía.

 ** _"¿Me cansaré de matar bestias sin fin? ¿La matanza me librará de lo que me disgusta?"_**

—¿Sabes? Cuando estemos en el ejército no podrás llamarme como Sasuke

Sakura observaba con atención las flores que comenzaban a florecer en aquellos árboles robustos. Le causaban admiración. Eran flores de real belleza. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era lo que le estaba diciendo su protector.

—¿Por qué no podré llamarte por tu nombre?—preguntó, con anunciada curiosidad.

—Son reglas del ejército. En público deberás llamarme por _General._ Así a secas.

—¿General?

—Sí. Eso es lo que soy.

—Yo creo que eres más que un simple _General_ —Expresó Sakura atrayendo así la mirada de Sasuke—. Por cierto, ¿qué son esas flores rosas?

 ** _"Nadie brillará como lo haces tú, cariño"_**

—Son cerezos. Florecen únicamente en primavera.

" _Son como tú… Son hermosos"_

—Son lindos.

—Estas flores rosas florecen en nuestro jardín, pero nunca en invierno. Me gustan mucho—dijo Sasuke—, creo… creo que Sakura sería un buen nombre para ti.

Sasuke suspiró. Al fin el nombre se había revelado. Aquel que había estado planteándose cuidadosamente para ella. Por noches pensó en cual podría ser la mejor opción, sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí frente a él.

—¿Mi nombre?

Sasuke observó cómo los ojos de la chica se iluminaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Vista de esa manera, se veía linda. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta de caballo y se había puesto un listón color rojo que combinaba con su cabello. Su piel estaba limpia y olía a flores. Lo único que no coincidía con su aspecto tierno era aquella vestimenta que le quedaba grande de los hombros y que la hacía ver tosca. Las botas la hacían ver más alta de lo que en realidad eran, y sus pasos eran poco femeninos.

—Todos tenemos un nombre, es algo que nos identifica como personas. Tú no tienes un nombre, es por eso que te nombro como Sakura. Suena bien, creo que queda bien contigo Sa-ku-ra.

Ella asintió. Algo extrañada pero a la vez con satisfacción.

—Sí, mi General.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha nombró y le dio una identidad a Sakura. Fue en primavera, un día 28 de marzo de 1961 cuando le otorgó una nueva vida.

 _Sakura._

 ** _/. . . (6) . . ./_**

 **La promesa que nunca cumplimos**

 **[1963, Ruinas de Bersel]**

—Mi General, no hay sobrevivientes en el perímetro—Sakura le entregaba una hoja amarillenta a Sasuke y llevaba su brazo derecho hacia su corazón. Era el saludo militar que todos estaban obligados a hacerse—. Me reporto como la cadete Sakura. Repito. No ha habido ningún sobreviviente en la zona. El escuadrón 124 hizo el recorrido pertinente.

Sasuke se agachó y tomó una muestra del suelo para finalmente soplarla y dejar que el viento se llevara aquello. Seguramente eran las cenizas de una persona.

—Llegamos muy tarde, Sakura—Sasuke se permitía a tutearla cuando estaban a solas, solo en esos momentos de desesperación en los que sentía que nada valía realmente la pena—. Bersel ha caído.

Sakura asintió. Miraba a su alrededor y solo podía observar escombros y humo. Se imaginó a sí misma caminando por lo que algún día debieron ser hermosos edificios llenos de personas. Se imaginó a sí misma sus apariencias y rostros. ¿Serían felices? ¿Cuántos recuerdos no tendrían aquellas edificaciones que ahora parecían estar repletas de fantasmas?

—Bersel… Esta ciudad era demasiado hermosa—Para Sasuke, quién si conoció la ciudad en su cénit, verla en aquél grado de decadencia provocó que su pecho doliera y que tuviera que mirar aquellos ojos verdes que de una manera inexplicable lo anestesiaban. Lo relajaban. Le hacían creer que el mundo podía tener otro camino. Que el futuro no era tan desolador.

—¿Qué es hermosa, mi General?—Sakura cruzó su mirada con Sasuke, con aquellos ojos ónix que suplicaban _algo._ Algo que ella no sabía qué era.

—¿Has visto cuando el sol se esconde entre las colinas, Sakura? ¿Recuerdas los cerezos y como las flores comenzaban a abrirse?

—Lo recuerdo, mi General.

—Eso significa hermoso. Tus ojos…—Sasuke se perdió en ellos, como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que las horas se volvían eternas y oscuras—. Bersel era más que una joya—Fue consciente de que se estaba desviando del tema—, Bersel tenía tantas iglesias como personas. Era la ciudad de la música.

—¿Las personas eran felices, mi General?

—Probablemente.

La destrucción se encontraba frente a ellos. Sasuke quería tapar los ojos de Sakura para que no tuviera que ver tal panorama. Sin embargo, ella parecía indiferente a todo aquello.

—Permiso para hablar, mi General.

—Adelante.

—Este panorama… Se parece al de Temuk. Puedo… Puedo oler la sangre de los caídos.

 _"Te prometo Sakura…Te prometo que pronto serás libre._

 _… Incluso si es lo último cosa que haga"_

* * *

 **=Acotaciones=**

 ***** Escribí parte de la canción de Vanquish, es un OST del anime Darling in the Franxx, la verdad es que les confesaré que me basé en el nombre de esta canción para darle título al fic. No sé, me encantó como sonó y en general podría decir que esta canción describe el ambiente del fic de forma muy general. En Wattpad dejaré la canción y en mi perfil de facebook (Blossom Lu) pondré el link por si quieren escuchar la canción mientras leen el capítulo.

•Ciudades y países importantes:

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia (después se hablará más de esta ciudad)

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk.

* * *

 **N/A** ¿Están ahí mis vidaaaas? ¿Me escuchaaaan, me sienten? Okno, ya pasó ese mame (es de un video que subió Thalía a Instagram pero tiene mucho, solo quería ponerlo como nota de autor) * golpe mental * * está bien, no me maten *

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, estoy consiente de que estuvo cortito a comparación de los demás, sin embargo si no acortaba el capítulo hubiera quedado como de unas 14 mil palabras o poquito más y la verdad es que creo que ya a partir de 10 mil palabras la lectura se hace más densa. Así que creo que con 7 mil palabras está bien.

Por otro lado, ya conocimos parte de cómo fue que la ciudad en donde Tsunade vivió, cayó (Bersel). Por otro lado, ¿se esperaban eso de Nipen y Epin? Quizá de momento ahorita no se entienda que rayos le está pasando a Sakura (por qué se despierta su instinto "asesino") pero al menos se pueden dar una ligera idea de que en parte es por Epin. Posteriormente trataré de explicar a mayor detalle -pero sin entrar en demasiadas cuestiones- en qué consiste lo que tiene Sakura.

Tuvimos mini encuentro Sasuke-Sakura señores, aunque implícito porque es obvio que Sasuke en este capítulo ve a Sakura como una criatura indefensa, alguien a quién proteger. No crean que era morbo ni nada. Sakura es una NIÑA, al menos en esta parte. Sasuke no la ve en este momento en plan amoroso, ni nada, pero eso sí le guarda un gran pero gran cariño.

Anko... ¿Se esperaban que Anko estuviera en esta historia? (formen equipos de 3 y debatan, okno). Anko jugará un rol importante en esta historia. Y desde luego, puede que les cause duda muchas cosas: ¿Cómo es que Itachi está en BIOMEDICS si él no es científico ni nada? ¿Cómo se conocieron Anko e Itachi? ¿Qué piensa Anko acerca de los proyectos de Orochimaru? Esta y muchas más respuestas se irán conociendo en los capítulos siguientes.

Estamos ya a mitad de la primera parte de Vanquish. Así que... lo bueno está por venirse, así que atentos.

Próxima actualización: Si todo sale bien, ojalá y sea el día viernes 28 de septiembre, estén atentos a comunicados en facebook.

Saludos a todos y tengan buen fin de semana, les envío muchos abracitos. ¡Un review siempre es bien recibido, no me dejen en wachado ;-;!


	5. Las dos joyas, las dos promesas

**V. Las dos joyas. Las dos promesas.**

"El ímpetu de la batalla es a menudo una potente y letal adicción, pues la guerra es una droga"

—Chris Hedges

 ** _[1964. Instalaciones de ANBU RAÍZ. LeBrou]_**

Belgurk y Braznia. Dos países. Dos naciones. Dos territorios. Dos diferentes formas de vida y de ideología. Dos corazones rotos. Dos joyas perdidas. Dos viejos amigos.

Braznia siempre fue un país pacífico que estaba al Sur del Continente —Allegria— en donde abundaban los pozos petroleros. Pudiese ser que desde siempre estuvo beneficiada por su situación geográfica. Nunca padecieron de hambre ni de carencias.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando el 49º Presidente murió: _Minato Namikaze._

El pueblo de Braznia quería un nuevo cambio social. La oportunidad se presentó con nombre y apellido: Danzou Shimura, quién era conocido —en sus años de juventud— por haber liderado una de las conquistas hacia una de las _Islas Vírgenes_ , a las que se les bautizó como _Marakenas._

Las Marakenas escondían un secreto fascinante: petróleo.

Minato Namikaze, el Presidente, ascendió a aquel hombre —a Danzou Shimura— a _Mayor_. Un rango apenas por debajo de él. Sin embargo, una vez que murió —de manera poco concisa, considerando que Namikaze era un hombre joven de treinta y cinco años— se convocaron nuevas elecciones en donde Danzou Shimura arrasó con los votos.

Ovaciones. Grandes pancartas del partido ANBU RAÍZ fueron alzadas en las calles. La gente sonreía y aquello auguraba buenos tiempos.

Así se cuenta la historia de Braznia. Así corría el año de 1945, el año de la ascensión de Danzou Shimura y también así es como Braznia cuenta la historia de la caída de la paz.

Así es como se extiende la verdad…

 _"Fuimos demasiado tontos. Yo me di cuenta de la verdad pero era ya demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué en menos de trece años se habían desarrollado dos guerras sin fin? ¿Por qué estábamos muriendo? Escribo esto para que se sepa la verdad de nuestro pueblo, de nuestra nación. Mis motivos son aspiraciones a la libertad, no a la cobardía._

 _Atención, camaradas:_

 _Minato Namikaze había desarrollado un tratado de libre comercio —mejor conocido como La Mersél, entre nosotros los políticos y soldados— en donde le daba la mitad de lo que extrajeran de los pozos petroleros encontrados en las Marakenas a su aliado, Belgurk. ¡Qué difícil es recordar los tiempos cuando nos llamábamos amigos!_

 _Belgurk es, camaradas, un país abandonado por la madre naturaleza. Sin recursos naturales. Sin petróleo. Sin oro. Un pueblo de barro y arena. Un pueblo del desierto. Fueron castigados sin haber hecho nada, solo por el simple hecho de haber nacido al norte de Allegria._

 _Camaradas, estén atentos. Este no es un discurso de política. Tampoco es una retórica. Tampoco se trata de una doctrina. Camaradas, esta es la verdad. Han de saber que cuando mi maestro —Minato Namikaze— murió no sólo el cielo se llevó a un buen hombre y a un gran líder. No camaradas, el mundo se llevó también a La Mersél. Piensen, amigos míos. Un pueblo destinado a vivir entre barro y arena, rodeado del inestable Mar de Mármara. Un país cuya única actividad comercial es la pesca… ¿A qué podría aspirar sin energía? Nosotros le proporcionábamos petróleo. Minato Namikaze fue generoso y siempre apoyó a Rasa No Sabaku, Presidente de Belgurk._

 _Minato compartía la ideología de apoyar al prójimo y no dejarlo caer. Nunca los abandonó cuando estaba vivo, pero…_

 _Camaradas, abran los ojos. La Mersél fue asesinada, el tratado destruido y Belgurk olvidado. Rasa No Sabaku pidió una audiencia con Danzou Shimura. ¿Saben qué ocurrió? Nuestro Presidente le dio la espalda a su aliado. Lo abandonó. Era como si la madre abandonara a su hijo en medio de una guerra sanguinaria. Eventualmente el hijo quiso cobrar venganza…_

 _Camaradas, entiendan lo que escribo. No pretendo que crean en mis ideales. Me han juzgado, propios y extraños. He renunciado a mis amigos. He renunciado a mi familia. He renunciado al honor. He renunciado a la que un día le llamé mi patria. He preferido ser un renegado, un rebelde._

 _Camaradas, recuerden nombres. No olviden fechas. 17 de octubre de 1945. Recuerden esa fecha y tatúensela en el corazón. Que nuestras heridas se abran y que nuestros ojos se abran al dolor de nuestro amigo, Belgurk. Camaradas, qué tontos, qué estúpidos, qué insolentes fuimos. Nos hicieron creer que la guerra inició porque un pelotón de Belgurk mandó asesinar a nuestro amado presidente Minato. No se confundan camaradas, la verdad fue distorsionada. Nos hicieron creer que nuestro amigo era nuestro enemigo y cometimos el error de ir a la guerra._

 _Las muertes no son casualidades camaradas. No se confundan. La muerte de mi maestro no fue una coincidencia. Ni tampoco el asesinato de su mujer. Tampoco el asesinato de casi toda mi familia fue al azar. Abramos los ojos. Aquel que se dice ser nuestro Presidente no es más que un traidor. ¿Por qué si tenemos a las Marakenas no tenemos una mejor economía? ¿Por qué estamos en una guerra constante con quién debería ser nuestro aliado? Así es como cuento esta historia. Así es como rebelo la verdad antes de marcharme. Sí. Puedo mencionar al culpable y tiene nombre y apellido: Danzou Shimura. Él y ANBU RAÍZ, él y su gente. Culpables. Asesinos._

 _Camaradas, alcemos nuestras armas y liberémonos de la jaula en la que estamos metidos._

 _Camaradas, Belgurk no es nuestro enemigo._

 _Camaradas, nosotros le quitamos todo a Belgurk._

 _Camaradas, es por eso que hoy fundo al Ejército de Temuk._

 _Camaradas, es por esto que estamos vivos._

 _Camaradas, es por esto que somos rebeldes. Porque creemos en la verdad y en nosotros._

 _¡Hasta la victoria siempre, amigos míos!"_

—¿Quién más tiene esta carta?

Silencio. Desde el púlpito el hombre mira a uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

—Presidente, lamento informar que no cuento con dicha información—Carraspeó, sabiendo que esa respuesta no sería satisfactoria—. Se encontró ésta en un cajón enterrado bajo suelo de una manera, si se me permite decir, bastante primitiva. —Sonrío de manera complacida—. No se preocupe, me encargué de la persona que encontró esta carta. Murió por _una bala perdida._ Ya sabe, los accidentes pasan.

—El inmundo pueblo de Temuk cayó hace cuatro años. Su gente murió. Espero que la doncella no sepa sobre esto—El Presidente hizo a un lado el comentario de su soldado—. ¿Y bien?

—No Presidente. La criatura no sabía leer para ese entonces. Permítame decirle que la situación está bajo control. Ya no hay más rebeldes y su estandarte ahora yace a metros bajo suelo. Nuestra patria sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más.

—Las Marakenas nos dan vida. Nos llenan de gracia—El hombre se levantó de su pulpito y caminó hacia una puerta oscura—. Sigue siendo mis oídos, Sai. Sigue siendo mi mano derecha.

—Así lo haré, Presidente.

Sai observó como la silueta del Presidente se perdía entre la oscuridad. Al final, lo único que se escuchó fueron los pies arrastrándose entre el piso de mármol y el sonido del bastón tocando suelo firme. Sai mordió su lengua y cerró sus ojos.

 _"—Has sido educado para esto. Naciste para ser únicamente nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos. Fuiste creado para esto, nunca olvides de dónde vienes y a quién sirves. Recuerda que nos perteneces._

 _—Entiendo._

 _—Tú, tú eres el hombre que no tiene nombre*. Sin embargo… de ahora en adelante se te conocerá como Sai. ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _El pequeño niño asintió y llevó las manos a su cabeza. Dolía y mucho. Mas su expresión era la misma de siempre: un poema indescifrable, seguía siendo el incomprendido, el renglón torcido de un bello párrafo lleno de horrores. Una antítesis…"_

 ** _/. . . (1). . ./_**

 ** _La doncella que lloró desde el centro del universo_**

 ** _[1964, Campamento a las afueras de Limort, Braznia]_**

Sasuke miraba el cielo estrellado. ¿Cuántas estrellas no había en el cielo? Quería contarlas, una por una y creer que podría ir hasta ellas y estar así en paz. Pero la vida se había vuelto un constante vaivén de emociones. Una extraña ruleta rusa que daba vueltas y vueltas. En el aire se respiraba el miedo y él más que nadie era consciente de aquello. En sus manos estaban la vida de cientos de personas, y no sólo de cientos sino de las familias de aquellos cientos de personas. Era una carga demasiado pesada incluso para él.

A sus veinte años de vida, Sasuke creía haberlo visto todo. O al menos, gran parte. Como si los secretos del universo se le fueran presentados poco a poco. Había visto amigos caer, camaradas morir por una bala. Madres llorar por sus hijos y niños pidiendo piedad. Padres desconsolados por ver a sus familias mutiladas. Había visto _a la doncella_ tomar un arma siendo ella apenas una niña. Había visto edificios bellos convertirse en polvo.

 _Y también se había enterado de cosas que perturbaron su paz interior…_

No quería pelear. Estaba cansado de tirar balas y asesinar. No quería dañar a las personas. Aunque se le había adoctrinado para aquello estaba cansado de aquello. De la vida misma. No quería ordenar a las personas a asesinar a los suyos. Quería y aspiraba a la libertad aunque sabía —más que nadie— que para tener la libertad se tenía que luchar. Incluso si eso significaba tener que arrebatar corazones e ilusiones. Aun si tenía que romper sueños y esperanzas.

Supo también que la llama de su vida podía estar por extinguirse. Que posiblemente ya no fuera testigo de un nuevo amanecer. No era estúpido. Tampoco un ingenuo. Lo había visto en los ojos de su hermano, de aquél que cuando niños había prometido protegerlo y cuidarlo. Aquél que siempre postergaba las cosas.

Supo que su vida estaba en la línea de la muerte y que aquella misión sería suicida. No quería alarmar a sus escuadrones ni a sus confidentes. Mucho menos se comportaría como un paranoico. Sí. Tenía miedo. Pero tampoco es como para que destilara aquella emoción a los cuatro vientos. Era simplemente algo lógico considerando que desde siempre estuvo en contra del sistema y del Presidente. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero sus ojos hablaban por él en cada reunión en la que el Presidente estaba presente. Aquel hombre podía leerlo como si fuera un libro simple y llano.

Sasuke simplemente no creía en él ni en Braznia. Sus ojos lo gritaban. Sus labios lo callaban.

Fue entonces que a él —de entre todos los Generales— se le asignó la misión más difícil y la más crucial. Aquella que decidiría el peso final de la balanza y que lo inclinaría a su favor o a su contra.

 _Limort._

Limort era el corazón de Braznia. Era una joya ubicada a cuatro horas de Belgurk. Una ciudad construida con roca caliza y joyas, bañada de oro y lujos. Algunas edificaciones tenían influencia arquitectónica del estilo de Belgurk y no era de extrañarse pues en antaño aquel era un paso comercial importante en donde ambos países compartían ciudadanos, anécdotas y conocimiento. Limort era la joya del conocimiento. Pero también la jaula de Braznia.

Limort había sido tomada en el año de 1963 después de la caída de Bersel por el ejército de Belgurk. Aquello fue un golpe duro al corazón de Braznia y desde ese entonces se estaba en planes por recuperar el órgano vital del país. De entre todos los Generales, Sasuke Uchiha fue el elegido para la misión más difícil que hubiese tenido Braznia en al menos diez años.

Nervios. Sí. Sasuke Uchiha tenía nervios pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Por días no había podido dormir pensando en todos los escenarios posibles que pudieran presentarse durante aquella misión. Era darlo todo o nada. No había términos medios. Se jugarían la vida por la vida. No había pretextos. Pero aquello, más que una hazaña militar —porque era cierto, al final los soldados se hacían de hazañas y conquistas— era un castigo a su insolencia y desobediencia. Lo supo cuando su hermano, el _Mayor_ , le dio la orden. Lo supo cuando vio en sus ojos un deje de preocupación. Supo en ese momento que indirectamente el Ejército estaba tratando de librarse de él. No porque fuera un incompetente. No. Sino porque era una especie de oveja negra dentro de todas aquellas personas que ovacionaban al Presidente y al partido. Él nunca sería como su hermano, él jamás sería el lameculos del Presidente. Y ese era su castigo.

Lo aceptó. Lo aceptó con una única condición.

 _"Quiero que una vez que la misión de Limort termine se deje a Sakura en libertad y se le destituya de su cargo"._

Itachi Uchiha, el líder Supremo del Ejército de Braznia, aceptó aquella petición.

 _"Así será, General Sasuke Uchiha"_

Sasuke sabía que no habría más días soleados. Que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. Pero se le hacía tan injusto el hecho de que lo enviaran a él y a todo un pelotón a aquella carnicería. El asunto era personal, solamente era entre él y el Presidente (y por supuesto, el partido ANBU RAÍZ) pero no era necesario que involucraran a todos los inocentes. Para él, se estaba pagando un costo demasiado alto.

Pero, si con ese precio lograba liberar a una sola persona de aquella vida de guerra y traiciones estaría dispuesto a todo. Si aquella era la única manera de salvarla, lo haría.

 _Porque la libertad se pagaba con sangre y la insolencia se pagaba con la muerte._

Sakura se presentó ante él e hizo el clásico saludo militar. Para Sasuke, aquella era posiblemente la última noche que la vería. Su corazón se lo decía y vaya que él no era una persona que se dejara llevar por corazonadas.

—Sakura, dime. ¿Cuántas estrellas ves en el cielo?—Preguntó sin mirarla. No quería perderse en aquellos ojos jade.

—General, puedo contar unas…—Sakura movía sus manos y trataba de que su dedo índice no se perdiera entre tantos puntos brillantes—Cuarenta y uno… No, cuarenta y siete…

—Son incontables, ¿no?

—Parece que así es, mi General.

 _"Así es lo que siento por ti"_

—Sakura, ¿sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, cierto?

—¡Sí mi General! Hoy tomaremos Limort y expulsaremos al ejército de Belgurk. He leído la convocatoria completa tal y como me lo pidió.

La _convocatoria_ no era más que la explicación de la misión a desarrollar. Se la enviaban a todos los soldados que fuesen a participar.

—Hemos estado en muchas batallas antes—Sasuke se quitó su gorro militar en donde estaba grabado el símbolo de las flores negras junto con sus tres estrellas—y quiero que sepas que esta será diferente.

—¿Cambió de estrategia?—Sakura miraba de reojo a su General. Lo notaba raro. Casi podía apostar a que estaba nervioso, pero se deshizo de esa idea. Él era el General más seguro que podía existir dentro del ejército.

—En esta misión, sabes tu papel y conoces tu lugar. Quiero que no pierdas el control—"No como aquellas veces…"—Quiero que mires hacia todos lados. Las balas podrían venir incluso desde el suelo mismo. Dentro de mis posibilidades te protegeré, Sakura. Es una promesa.

Pero aquellos ojos verdes mostraron una mirada confusa, difícil de interpretar.

Sasuke abrió —como cada que se avecinaba un combate— un bote de píldoras — _Epin_ — y extendió su mano para que Sakura tomara su dosis. Tenía que suministrárselas pues, como ya le había explicado la doctora Mitarashi personalmente, Sakura necesitaba de aquellos suplementos alimenticios para que en caso de que ella llegase a perder una gran cantidad de sangre no muriera ******. Además de que aquella píldora incrementaba su resistencia física. Sasuke al inicio estuvo renuente pero había notado que _algo_ sucedía cuando ella tomaba _Epin_. No sabía describirlo pero podía decir que ella actuaba más sanguinaria. Más fría. Pero aquello solo provocaba que sobreviviera en cada uno de sus combates. Odiaba admitirlo. Odiaba sentirse de ese modo pues para sus adentros era como estarla usando pero debía reconocer que _Epin_ hacía de Sakura una verdadera guerrera. Justo lo que el ejército quería.

Se odiaba por eso. Se detestaba por hacerla tragar aquello. Se sentía como un miserable.

 _Se sentía un estúpido contradictorio. Quererle dar la libertad y librarla de sus cadenas, de su jaula sanguinaria cuando el mismo provocaba que ella tuviera sus instintos sanguinarios. Al final, se sentía como todo ese estúpido círculo del Ejército. Al final no era diferente de los demás…_

Sin embargo, para expiar su culpa le daría la libertad una vez que finalizara la batalla en Limort. Era una promesa.

Sakura tragó la píldora. Dentro de tres horas comenzaría a surgir el efecto.

—Lo haré, mi General. No lo decepcionaré. Miraré hacia todos los lados—dijo, una vez que la píldora hubiese pasado por su garganta.

—Sakura sólo por esta noche, ¿podrías llamarme simplemente por mi nombre?

—¿Por qué mi General?

—Por favor. Sólo… Sólo dime Sasuke.

—Está bien, Sasuke.

La temperatura comenzaba a descender. Las estrellas comenzaban a esconderse inseguras entre las nubes. La noche no era oscura, sino que tenía matices azules oscuros con nubes grises que auguraban una lluvia nocturna.

—Escucha Sakura. Esta misión es la más peligrosa y también la que lleva consigo el mayor riesgo. No te desconcentres ni parpadees. ¿Lo has entendido? Tenemos que tomar Limort a como dé lugar. Cuento contigo y con todo el pelotón.

Sasuke apretaba su gorro militar para esconder sus nervios y las ganas que tenía por romperse ahí mismo. También trataba de no mirarla. De lo contrario no se hacía responsable por lo que su lengua fuera a decir.

—Lo sé Sasuke. Sabes también que yo te seré fiel por siempre—Sakura se acercó un poco más a él y tomó una de las manos de su General. Últimamente ya no hacía eso pues sabía que su General necesitaba su propio espacio—. Contarás conmigo Sasuke, no dudes. Te lo prometo.

Tragó pesado. La saliva le sabía acida y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. No debía llorar. No antes de tomar Limort. No frente a ella.

—Esta será tu última misión—. Finalmente dejó de apretar el gorro y soltó aquello de golpe. Como en una carrera de palabras. Fue consciente de ello y se sintió avergonzado—, no necesitarás luchar más.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Meditó por algunos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar. No lo entendía. No le era lógico.

Pronto, las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo.

 _El cielo estaba anunciando el preludio de una triste historia._

—Pero Sasuke, el campo de batalla es mi casa, lo único que sé es combatir y asesinar. La guerra es parte de mí, ¿por qué es mi última misión? ¿es qué acaso piensas deshacerte de mí?

La última pregunta salió desde el fondo de su corazón. Por primera vez fue capaz de decir lo que realmente pensaba. Lo que su corazón escondía. No lo entendió tampoco, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sasuke por su parte se giró hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Al diablo todo, se perdería en sus ojos en ese momento para observar en ellos la calma antes de la batalla. Para sentir como su piel sentía descargas eléctricas al tocarla. Para poder verla y guardar en su mente aquel hermoso color.

 _Para guardar en su mente aquellos ojos tristes y rotos que nunca pudo arreglar._

—Sakura, dime—Sabía que era momento de sincerarse y dejarse de juegos. Que era momento de hablar de frente—. ¿Crees que te veo como una herramienta para un fin? Después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ¿crees que te veo como un arma?

Sakura negó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Mientes!—Sasuke alzó su voz—, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo Sakura. Mírame cuando digo lo que mi corazón siente. Crees que es sencillo para mí, pero no lo es. Tú nunca fuiste una herramienta para mí así que… me duele que creas eso.

 _"En serio que duele"._

—Sa-Sasuke—Sakura se alejó de él y apretó sus puños. Jamás le había levantado la voz.

—¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes Sakura!?— _No quiero que mueras_ —¿No ha sido suficiente todo lo que he hecho por ti para que entiendas que tú no eres un arma?— _Lo veo en tus ojos, sigues pensando que lo eres—._ ¿Odias cuando las personas te gritan no es así? Tienes miedo Sakura. Estás aterrada de que yo te esté alzando la voz y de que…—La sujetó por los hombros y apretó su agarre—te trate así, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sa-Sasuke—Sakura contenía sus lágrimas. Sus ojos picaban pero inexplicablemente las estaba logrando mantener en las cuencas—, yo no te tengo miedo. Yo… Yo no entiendo lo que me ocurre—desvió su mirada y cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver más aquellos ojos ónix que siempre adoró.

—Te equivocas Sakura—Aflojó el agarre y se hincó para poderla mirar más de cerca. La lluvia comenzaba a mojarlos—, tú y yo tenemos sentimientos. Aunque queramos ocultarlos están en el fondo de nuestros corazones. Sakura… tú y yo estamos conectados, ¿no lo entiendes?

Pero Sasuke dijo aquello con un hilo de voz. La lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte y aquello no era nada bueno.

—¡Yo no sé de qué estás hablando, Sasuke!—Finalmente, Sakura comenzó a llorar. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y sintió como se sentía un palpitar rápido y constante—. No entiendo qué es lo que me estás diciendo Sasuke. No sé qué me ocurre. No tengo emociones, no sé qué son. ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo!—Sakura gritó desde el fondo de su corazón y Sasuke pudo ver como su alma se estaba consumiendo en las llamas. Sus ojos jade estaban encendidos y las lágrimas brotaban como un manantial salvaje. Ella no estaba fingiendo. Ella estaba molesta consigo misma por no poderse entender.

Fue en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla —y de paso tranquilizarse también— en el que Sasuke se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Su menudo cuerpo chocó contra el de él. Las manos inexpertas de Sasuke se dirigieron a la espalda de ella y hundió su propio rostro en el cuello de ella.

 _"No quiero que mueras. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito. Por favor, Sakura. No quiero. Debes vivir. ¡Sakura! ¿No entiendes lo que mi corazón grita? ¿No lo comprendes aún?"_

Tocó su pequeño rostro y se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos. ¿Por qué la vida había tenido que ser tan injusta con ella? Esas heridas físicas seguirían en su espalda como cicatrices de guerra y de latigazos. Pero las heridas del corazón la acompañarían por siempre desde el fondo de su alma.

Se acercó y dirigió sus labios a la frente de Sakura y fue ahí donde depositó un casto y puro beso cargado de desesperación y frustración. Sasuke era consciente de que el tiempo estaba venciéndolos.

—Esto es demasiado injusto para ti, Sakura—Acariciaba su rostro y quitaba las gotas de lluvia que estaban en aquella piel—. No entender los sentimientos… No entender lo que sientes. Pero pronto podrás comprender lo que hoy he tratado de enseñarte Sakura.

—Sasuke…—Su pecho dolía como nunca antes. Podía jurar que incluso los golpes dolían menos que aquello—, ¿por qué no estaré en más misiones contigo?

 _"¿Es que acaso te has hartado de mí?"_

—No Sakura. Ya no habrá más misiones. Dejarás de estar en el ejército. Te tengo una misión mucho más importante—Sasuke supo que solo de ese modo ella entendería—. Quiero que vivas y también que entiendas lo que las emociones significan. Es por eso que jamás tendrás que volver al Ejército, ¿lo has entendido?

Sasuke dejó de abrazarla. Afortunadamente la lluvia hacía que no se notara que él estaba llorando. Las lágrimas se escondían entre toda esa agua.

—Pero… todo lo que sé son cosas de la guerra, Sasuke. ¿Cómo podré yo entender de emociones si nací entre la guerra?

—Sakura, tú podrás. Escucha, mírame a los ojos. Nunca más vas a recibir órdenes de las personas, ¿lo entiendes? Vas a ser libre, podrás conocer el mundo. Podrás ver cientos y miles de atardeceres. Podrás contar las estrellas en las noches cuando el cielo esté despejado. Verás los cerezos florecer.

 _"Pero yo ya no estaré ahí"_

Sasuke sabía que ese momento nunca se volvería a repetir en toda su existencia. El sincerarse con una persona desde el fondo del corazón podía ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Sakura sería por siempre la única persona en la que depositaría su corazón. La única con la que le mostraría ese pequeño pedacito de ser. La única que podría conocer sus más profundos miedos.

—Sa-Sasuke—Sakura gemía. Le dolía demasiado ahí adentro del corazón—. Yo no quiero ver cientos de miles de atardeceres. Ni quiero contar las estrellas cuando el cielo esté despejado. Tampoco quiero ver los cerezos florecer. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en ninguno de esos escenarios tú estarás, tú seguirás en la guerra ¿verdad? Yo no quiero estar separada de ti… de mi General. Te dije que te sería leal y lo prometí y yo…

 _"Ella lo sabe… sabe que yo ya no estaré ahí"_

Aquella fue la daga que se enterró en el corazón de Sasuke. Sí. Las palabras podían doler, y doler mucho, incluso más que una herida física.

—Es mi última palabra, Sakura—Sasuke intentó hacerse el fuerte. Pero sabía que esa fortaleza caería en cualquier momento—. Siempre cuando me extrañes podrás mirar esto.

Fue entonces que extendió su mano. Sakura con duda tomó lo que él le daba.

Un dije de color verde jade.

—Es un regalo—explicó Sasuke con dolor—, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la última misión en Bronx? Te pregunté que querías de regalo y tú dijiste que no sabías que era aquello. Fuimos al mercado y te quedaste mirando este dije—Recordar dolía. Y mucho—, ¿sabes? Me recuerda al color de tus ojos. Así que, espero que este regalo te recuerde a mí. Cuando yo no esté y sientas que el cielo se oscurece podrás mirar este dije y recordar este momento. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Sakura.

Sakura lo tomó entre las manos, era una cadena dorada y un dije color verde esmeralda. Quedó hipnotizada por el color. Sus ojos brillaron y se quedó ensimismada por algunos segundos. Sasuke guardó en su corazón aquella escena. Hubiese querido que hubieran más escenas iguales en su mente, pero no podía pedir demasiado en una hora tan caótica como aquella. Por su parte, Sakura sintió más dolor —si es que aquello era posible— por el discurso de Sasuke.

—Es precioso, Sasuke—Suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas. Se colocó el dije en su cuello y sonrió con debilidad.

—Bien…—Sasuke se levantó y tendió su mano para tomar la de Sakura, tal y como la primera vez que se conocieron, cuatro años atrás—Es momento de partir.

 ** _/. . . (2) . . ./_**

 **La bestia**

Sakura estaba oculta entre todos los cadetes que la superaban por mucho en estatura. Sabía lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Era ya una costumbre que cuando fuera a iniciar un combate —además de tomar píldoras, antes— debía inyectarse una solución que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo. Su doctora —y su General— le habían explicado que aquello era meramente para que no cayera en combate pues al ser ella muy joven podía tener descompensaciones. A Sakura no le gustaba aquello pero debía reconocer que después de inyectarse se sentía como en otro mundo. Un mundo en donde ella era la _reina_ y señora. Un mundo en donde ella era la más fuerte y poderosa. Sus sentidos siempre se multiplicaban después de inyectarse aquello, podía ser más rápida, tenía mejor olfato y sobre todo mejor visión.

Se quedó quieta un minuto y apretó su brazo derecho tanto como pudo y ahí fue donde ensartó la aguja. Siempre de forma recta. Sin titubear.

—¡Ahora!

Los Escuadrones 120 a 125 estaban bajo el mando de su General. Los demás estaban al cuidado del Oficial Naruto Uzumaki —un camarada de Sasuke Uchiha— que ya había conocido desde antes. Sin embargo, el Oficial Uzumaki estaba a las afueras de Limort pues él estaba al mando de los cañones y armas de largo alcance.

A la primera señal Sakura corrió tanto como pudo, aventando así la aguja que cayó por el suelo y se perdió entre todas las pisadas de los soldados.

Ellos de momento estaban en lo que algún día habían sido los dormitorios de los sacerdotes. Una extensión de la catedral de Limort. Desde ahí avanzarían directamente a la catedral y sorprenderían al enemigo.

No pasó mucho para que los soldados de Belgurk se hicieran ver y que salieran de su madriguera. Ella siempre era la primera en avanzar hacia las líneas enemigas. Extendió sus dos brazos y usó sus dos katanas para despistar el enemigo y de paso deshacerse de unos cuantos.

Uno a uno caían, pero la batalla no era tan sencilla pues desde los cielos más y más soldados de Belgurk caían como si se trataran de gotas de lluvia. Ella escuchaba desde el fondo de sus tímpanos los alfilé —las balas— de las magnum.

Fue entonces que supo que las katanas no serían tan de utilidad. No de momento. Así que las guardó en su espalda —en forma de cruz— y sacó su propia magnum y comenzó a disparar a cuanto enemigo se cruzara por su vista.

—Avancen, avancen, avancen—Esa era la voz de su General quién gritaba desde alguna posición no muy lejana a ella—, ¡no miren hacia atrás y avancen! ¡Siempre al frente!

Las botas sonaban contra el piso en una marcha caótica y siniestra. El enemigo los superaba por número pero estaban teniendo —al menos— buen nivel de batalla.

—¿Cuántas bajas, Kayama?—Preguntó Sasuke mientras sostenía a un soldado herido entre sus brazos. El hombre estaba desfalleciendo y soltando sangre de su boca. Su vida se estaba terminando.

—No tenemos noticias del escuadrón 120 ni 123, General. Del 124 ha habido tres bajas, del 122 la mitad sigue con vida y el 125 sigue íntegro—explicó con rapidez el hombre mientras se escondía detrás de un pilar junto con el General.

—¡Avancen!

Sakura se abalanzaba hacia cualquiera que no fuera aliado. No dudaba en usar su magnum y romperles el cráneo. Ni tampoco en sacar su katana cuando fuera necesario y desmembrar cuerpos. Era una danza sanguinaria que se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza y que le causaba placer. Ver la sangre correr por los rostros y como las personas clamaban piedad. Odiaba reconocerlo pero le gustaba esa sensación. Causaba que quisiera más y más.

El olor ferroso inundaba sus fosas nasales y lo disfrutaba como si se tratara de su perfume favorito. De vez en cuando se permitía tomar un poco de la sangre de sus enemigos y probar aquel sabor metálico que tanto le gustaba.

 _"No te desconcentres, Sakura"_

Fue en esa pequeña fracción de segundo cuando volteó. Fue un instinto que vino de su subconsciente.

—¡General!

Para Sakura aquel momento fue infernal y lento. La bala viajaba a una velocidad increíble pero ella podía ver como aquel artefacto se estrellaba justo en el ojo izquierdo de su General haciendo que la masa blanquecina saliera disparada y que inmediatamente saliera sangre del lugar al que alguna vez tuvo que estar el ojo.

Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo se le desgarraba. Junto a él yacían dos hombres: el que había estado sosteniendo en su último momento de vida y aquél que recientemente le había informado sobre la situación en los escuadrones. El walkie talkie seguía sonando y los diferentes Oficiales se estaban comunicando a su frecuencia. Pero Sasuke no podía escucharlos. Sus oídos zumbaron por el estruendo de la bala contra él. De repente se sintió mareado y nauseabundo. Su primer instinto fue llevar su mano izquierda hacia la cuenca del ojo y tocárselo. Dolía. Podía sentir la palpitación de aquel lugar y como salía sangre.

—Demonios esto no es bueno—dijo, en un gruñido mientras trataba de soportar el dolor.

Sakura quedó conmocionada por aquella escena. Durante todo su entrenamiento militar y su experiencia en la guerra había visto cosas desagradables y terribles. Había presenciado muertes y asesinatos, había sido testigo de las últimas palabras de los hombres moribundos pero nunca había sentido algo. Realmente le era indiferente toda situación. Sin embargo, al ver a Sasuke recargando su propia espalda contra el pilar —en el que supuestamente se estaba escondiendo— y dejándose caer lentamente mientras seguía tocando la cuenca de su ojo le hizo sentir un escalofrío terrible.

A la lejanía, los soldados de Braznia seguían avanzando hacia la catedral. Sakura miró sus espaldas pero también observó a su General. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con terror y fue entonces que miró sus propias manos para encontrarse con que estaba temblando. Estaba muriendo de miedo. Por primera vez en su vida Sakura experimentó la contradicción misma, no sabía qué hacer. La respuesta llegó segundos después.

 _Ella le sería fiel a su General. Fue su promesa. Se lo prometió._

Nunca había desobedecido sus órdenes ni las de ninguna otra persona. Pero aquella situación estaba fuera de control y sabía que Sasuke contaba con ella. Y ella no podía dejarlo ahí.

—Demonios Sakura, avanza—dijo Sasuke mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde se suponía debía estar el ojo—. ¡Vete!

Sasuke veía que Sakura movía sus labios y le decía algo. Pero no podía escuchar. Sus oídos estaban tapados desde aquel impacto de bala.

—¡No te dejaré abandonado, Sasuke!—Sakura miró la sangre surgir del rostro de Sasuke y a diferencia de otras veces no sintió placer por la sangre. Ni tampoco quiso lamerla. En cambio, una ira irracional estaba surgiendo desde el fondo de su ser—, ¡Nunca te voy a abandonar!

De nuevo aquellos labios. Sasuke veía como se abrían y cerraban como jaloneando aire. Supuso pues, que ella estaba gritando. Pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para seguir adivinando.

—¡Lárgate!—Sasuke usó una de sus piernas y empujó a Sakura—, ¡vete de aquí!

Sakura no reaccionó ante aquellas palabras pero sí que reaccionó a la bala que iba dirigida hacía él. Ya no había tiempo de atacar al enemigo. Ni tampoco de arrastrar a su General. Así que tomó la única medida que le era viable en esa fracción de segundo.

Usó su brazo izquierdo para desviar la bala.

Sintió opresión. Sus piernas se entumieron y de forma inconsciente mordió sus labios hasta que estos comenzaran a sangrar. Su sangre se sintió fría…

Sasuke miró con su único ojo la escena frente a él, y lo que fue peor, que el brazo de Sakura salió disparado por la rapidez con la que iba esa bala. La carne quedó colgante y lo que alguna vez había sido un brazo quedó tirado a pocos metros. Sakura parpadeó y lo miró. Su respiración se estaba entrecortando.

 _"No te desconcentres, Sakura"_

 _"No te desconcentres, Sakura"_

 _"No te desconcentres, Sakura"_

 _"Cuento contigo, Sakura"_

 _"Cuento contigo, Sakura"_

 _"Cuento contigo, Sakura"_

Siempre el efecto de las píldoras se daba tres horas después de que las hubiera tomado e increíblemente se potenciaba más al inyectarse aquella solución líquida.

—Sakura…—Sasuke no sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. Su instinto era ir y matar al cabrón que le hubiera hecho eso a Sakura, en otra circunstancia. Pero en ese momento, mientras la lluvia caía estrepitosamente lo único que tenía era miedo pues frente a él estaba la persona a la que los enemigos llamaban como _la doncella de la muerte_. Aquella que era feroz. Vio por primera vez como los ojos de ella se encendían con un color poderoso, las pupilas se agrandaban y los puños se cerraban—, ¡no!

Gritó desde el fondo y hacia el exterior. Le pidió que parara. Pero Sakura aun así se giró y no lo escuchó. Corrió a una velocidad abrumadora hacia el enemigo quién estaba escondido detrás de lo que era un pilar. Fue ahí donde Sakura se enfrentó cara a cara a ese hombre, quién seguramente también había sido el responsable de haberle disparado a Sasuke en el ojo.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sino que lo tomó del cuello y ejerció presión. El hombre puso su pistola en la sien de Sakura y ella —imposibilitada por usar ambos brazos— optó por usar su cabeza y plantarle un golpe en la cara. Fue entonces que el hombre cayó de espaldas y Sakura aprovechó para enterrarle su katana.

Una. Dos. Tres.

Lo acuchillo tantas veces como su brazo pudo. Fue entonces que llegó hasta el corazón y vio aquel órgano vital. Lo despreció. Lanzó su katana hacia un lado y apretó aquel órgano, satisfaciéndole como este se iba deformando. Evidentemente su víctima había muerto desde hacía varios segundos, pero ella aun así se estaba divirtiendo.

—Sakura…—Sasuke caminó hacia ella desorientado, cubriéndose aún el ojo con su mano—. Para, por favor.

 _"Para, Sakura. Detente, Sakura"._

Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda y fue entonces que los latidos de ella se sincronizaron.

—Sasuke…

 _"Te convertimos en una bestia. Creé un arma. Sakura… Lo siento"_

 _—_ Deja de….—Sasuke no quiso mirar hacia donde yacía el cuerpo—. Tenemos que avanzar Sakura y rápido.

—Sa…Sasuke, ¿q-qué fue lo que ocurrió?—preguntó, tartamudeando y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse que su única mano tenía coágulos.

—¡Sígueme!

 ** _/. . . (3) . . ./_**

 ** _Limort_**

El plan —obra de Shikamaru Nara— había sido planteado con cuidado y estrategia. Cuando los escuadrones estuvieran listos tenían que dar la señal usando un cohete y lanzarlo para que en el cielo se observaran los colores. Esa sería la señal y en ese momento el Oficial Uzumaki y su pelotón tirarían a matar con los cañones y flechas incendiarias.

Ese era un buen plan. Pero lo que nadie consideró fue que dentro del jardín de la catedral hubiera cientos de soldados enemigos. Sakura tomaba a Sasuke con su única mano y lo conducía hacia lo que parecía ser el lugar más seguro. Su General estaba desorientado y de vez en cuando parecía que iba a caer.

—Sasuke—Sakura seguía corriendo junto a él pero notó que él no le respondía—, ¡General!

—Sakura—Sasuke sabía que aquello sería el preludio al fin—, no puedo escucharte. La bala que destrozó mi ojo me dejó sordo. Debe ser momentáneo—explicó con rapidez—. Debes de hacer algo, ¿lo entiendes?—Sakura asintió muy a su pesar—. Tienes que irte de aquí.

—¿Qué?—Sakura se detuvo y miró cara a cara a su General—, eso no estaba dentro del plan.

—No entiendo lo que dices—Sasuke suspiró, la oscuridad de aquella noche le impedía poder leer los labios de Sakura—. Escucha. Siempre hay una opción B. Si nosotros no dábamos la señal después de una hora de combate se nos iba a dar como perdidos en acción. Es entonces que el pelotón del Oficial Uzumaki junto con el del Teniente Hatake entrará en acción. Sakura, ¿sabes lo que significa, verdad? Han caído todos los escuadrones.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Cuerpos desfallecidos con la insignia de las rosas en sus sombreros. Magnum tiradas y agua ensangrentada. Parecía que llovía sangre.

—Podemos sobrevivir aún—Sakura comenzaba a sentir un pronunciado cosquilleo en lo que alguna vez su brazo—, ¡vamos!

—Conque quedaron sobrevivientes.

Seis hombres con la insignia del escorpión rojo de Belgurk aparecieron frente a ellos. Usaban su propio uniforme y su propio estandarte de batalla. Sakura sabía que Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de pelear y que ella —con solo un brazo— no podía lograrlo.

Fue entonces que tomó una peligrosa decisión. Con discreción soltó a Sasuke y sacó la última dosis que tenía de aquel líquido inyectable. No tenía nada que perder.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?"_ Sasuke no entendía cuál era su plan, así que mientras los hombres les pedían que bajaran las armas Sasuke obedeció y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de redención. Pero Sakura no hizo eso y en cambio con rapidez se inyectó aquello en la pierna de manera muy rudimentaria.

—¿Qué-Qué es lo que haces?—Uno de los enemigos la miró con desagrado y alzó su pistola—. ¡Maten a la mocosa y llévense al General!

Para Sakura aquel momento se tornó confuso. Sus palpitaciones se hicieron cada vez más y más rápidas. Podía observar todo lo que los hombres hacían y podía incluso oler su miedo. Fue entonces que usando su katana se lanzó hacia ellos.

—¡Sakura!—Sasuke se apoyó en la pared y miró como ella iba directo hacia ellos.

El primer enemigo había caído, pero fue entonces que las balas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia todos lados. Como una lluvia incendiaria que rugía.

Los presentes nunca habían visto tales movimientos: Sakura danzaba y usaba su katana como escudo y como arma. Las balas salían rebotadas por aquella hoja filosa provocando que al final se dispararan así mismos.

—Esa velocidad… Esos movimientos…—Uno de los soldados de Belgurk observó todo aquello desde atrás, se mantenía distante a la pelea que sus subordinados estaban desarrollando. Pero sin duda estaba enfocando sus ojos en Sakura, en aquellos movimientos rápidos y en los reflejos—. Ella es inhumana, irreal, es como…

Pronto, el combate fue uno a uno. Sakura estaba agitada. Podía sentir el éxtasis de aquella matanza. El único sobreviviente de los seis que los habían emboscado miró con coraje a Sakura. Pudo saber entonces su debilidad.

—Adelante, mátame—dijo el soldado que hasta ese momento había hecho acto de presencia.

Sakura hizo lo propio, sin embargo fue un momento de distracción. Un momento que no debió dejar pasar.

La bala de aquél sujeto no fue contra ella, sino fue contra él. Contra su General.

Sakura blandió su katana para desviar la bala pero fue imposible. Ni siquiera su velocidad sobrehumana pudo evitar que la bala fuera a parar hacia el cuerpo de su General.

Sasuke simplemente cerró sus ojos aceptando su destino. Sin embargo, la punta de la katana de Sakura logró desviar —por centímetros— la dirección de la bala que al final no fue a parar a su corazón, sino a su pierna derecha. Cayó de espaldas, mojándose de la sangre enemiga —o tal vez de sus propios hombres— y se bañó de la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin cesar.

—Todos tenemos una debilidad. Tarde o temprano los telones se abren a nuestros ojos. Un placer, _doncella de la muerte_ —Fue entonces que el soldado se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro. Ante Sakura se presentó un soldado sumamente joven, sus ojos color miel brillaban en éxtasis.

Sakura nunca había fallado en disparar a alguien. Jamás. Siempre todo salía en el primer intento. Así que al ver a Sasuke desfallecido en el suelo agitándose del dolor no dudó y nuevamente arremetió contra aquél hombre. Aquel de mirada desconocida y cabello rojizo.

Usó su katana —que estaba ya doblada de la punta— y atacó a aquel hombre. Sin embargo él se movía con facilidad y lograba esquivar sus ataques. Fue entonces que él colocó la pistola frente a Sakura y comenzó a jalar del gatillo.

—No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, _niña_.

Sakura llevó la katana hacia sus dientes para sostenerla y con su única mano sacó su magnum. Avanzó hacia el hombre de Belgurk y disparó. Los alfilé eran mejores que las balas. Las magnum eran mejores que las pistolas.

Pero un segundo después de que ella disparó el hombre también lo hizo. Sin duda, la bala de Sakura llegó antes, pero la de él viajó con retraso. Sakura debió prever que las intenciones de ese hombre no eran asesinarla a ella, sino a su General.

Escupió la katana y como sabía que no había tiempo para blandirla saltó para proteger a Sasuke.

El cielo nunca le pareció tan lindo. Cielos nublados que escondían cientos de estrellas sobre el firmamento. Lluvia cayendo y sonando en su cabeza. ¡Qué bonito era ver llover!

—Sakura…

Se escuchó un ruido. Uno que venía desde la lejanía. Era como el rugido de un jaguar hambriento en medio de la selva. Era el sonido de la guerra. Sakura nunca había visto el cielo de aquel modo, tan hermoso, tan brillante. Ni mucho menos había visto como el cielo podía escupir fuego.

Del cielo brotaban flechas rojas que adornaban el firmamento. La lluvia y ella eran testigo de ello. Bolas enormes comenzaron a flotar y a dirigirse hacia ellos.

¡Qué linda noche!

—¡Sakura!

¡Qué bonito color!

El color rojo despiadado con tintes anaranjados. La temperatura incrementando a pesar de que era invierno. ¿Por qué nevaba si hacía calor? Nunca le pareció tan fascinante el color blanco y el color rojo. Tan diferentes entre sí. Pero esa noche se complementaban a la perfección.

—¡Sakura!—El grito desgarrador vino desde el fondo del corazón. La tomó entre sus brazos y con la única pierna que le servía comenzó a cojear—¡Despierta, Sakura, despierta!

Pero, ¿qué era esa voz? ¿por qué no la dejaba disfrutar del fuego en el cielo? ¿por qué no la dejaba mirar el cielo de estrellas de fuego y rugidos celestiales?

—Sa-Sasuke.

—Tonta. Eres una tonta. Tonta. ¡Tonta!

Sasuke cerró su único ojo y aventó a Sakura. Ella salió rodando por las escaleras de caracol de la que alguna vez había sido una de las entradas secundarias hacia la catedral. Mientras rodaba y su cara rozaba contra el piso de mármol dejaba el adorno de los tintes rojizos de la sangre. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Sus oídos zumbaban y…

Observó, una vez finalizada su caída, como su otro brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo. Pudo observar el hueso saliendo de la clavícula y la carne desprendida. No le dio miedo. No sintió pavor. Lo único que sus ojos veían era el cielo incendiario y las estrellas rojas sobre el firmamento ¡qué bonita noche!

 ** _"… ¿Alguien derramará el mar sobre mi cabeza?_**

 ** _Quiero bañarme en peces y rayos de sol hundiéndose._**

 ** _El vivido desconocido._**

 ** _La magia que desaparece cuando me tropiezo._**

 ** _A través de la platina podemos observar el cielo rompiéndose._**

 ** _La superficie gris, está decorada con luz que cubre los rugidos._**

 ** _Somos un ramo de flores._**

 ** _Con mis alas arrancadas…"***_**

—¡Sasuke!—Fue entonces que Sakura abrió los ojos dentro de toda su inconciencia. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo único que recordaba era haberse lanzado para proteger a Sasuke y a partir de ese momento se escuchó un rugido en el cielo, como si se abriera. A partir de ahí todo se tornaba confuso—, ¡Sasuke!

Del techo llovía polvo y piedras pequeñas. Apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, el piso se movía de un lado a otro. Con sus piernas —más fuertes que nunca— corrió y subió aquellas escaleras de mármol de tres en tres. Dando brincos eventuales para lograr llegar hasta la entrada en donde logró visualizar el cuerpo de su General.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!—Sus gritos salían desde el corazón. Se agachó y usó su cabeza para poder sentir su aliento. ¡Estaba vivo!

—Sakura…

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí General! ¿Han disparado ya los cañones?

—Sakura… Vete.

—¡Dije que siempre te sería leal y eso es lo que haré! ¡Nunca te abandonaré Sasuke!

Sakura quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y apartarlo de ahí. Sin embargo no podía. La piel colgaba de su brazo derecho y el izquierdo se había perdido muchos metros atrás.

Sin dudar, se agachó y uso sus dientes para tomarlo. Como si se tratara de una madre protegiendo a su cachorro.

—Sakura, ¿qué…?

Pero ella no respondió. Usando con firmeza sus dientes fue cuesta abajo y lo arrastraba. Sus pulmones estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar aquello.

—Sakura… No, debes irte.

Lo que antes era una lluvia de polvo y piedras pequeñas se había vuelvo una lluvia de piedras cada vez más grandes. A medida que avanzaban el piso se movía más y más.

Sasuke no podía ver con claridad. Se estaba dejando llevar pero estaba seguro de algo. De ese escenario los dos no sobrevivirían. No había manera en que pudieran salir con vida los dos. Los cañones seguramente habían sido ya usados y la catedral estaba cayendo. No podía escuchar nada, naturalmente, pero estaba seguro de que allá afuera los demás escuadrones del Oficial Uzumaki y del Teniente Hatake estaban ya actuando.

¿Qué más hubiera querido él? Habría deseado vivir tranquilamente. Estar a su lado y mirar más cielos estrellados. Observar la infinidad de azules que había en el mar. Para Sasuke, Sakura significaba mucho más que una simple persona. Ella lo era todo para él. No soportaría una vida sin ella. Ni tampoco soportaría que muriera por su culpa. Ya demasiado le había afectado ver como ella estaba sin sus brazos, cargándolo con y jalándolo con los dientes como si él fuera un animal. Lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes, Sakura estaba desesperada y se estaba aferrando a sus últimas opciones.

Las piedras caían más y más. Las paredes de piedra caliza comenzaban a rechinar y a crujir frente a ellos. Sasuke sabía que era cuestión de minutos.

O incluso segundos.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apretó a Sakura del cuello provocando que esta tropezara y cayera junto a él.

Sorprendida, lo miró. No entendiendo porqué había hecho eso.

—No podemos avanzar los dos Sakura. No esta vez—Sasuke respiraba con dificultad—. Entiendes la realidad, ¿cierto?

Sakura no lo entendía. No le era lógico.

—Seguramente ahorita estás pensando que es imposible. Que podemos salir los dos. Pero Sakura, no puedo caminar y el que me cargues solo sería un estorbo.

—No, Sasuke… No—Sakura comenzó a llorar y miró a Sasuke directo a los ojos.

—Tus ojos son preciosos, ¿lo sabías Sakura?—Sasuke comenzó a toser sangre al tiempo que caían más y más piedras sobre ellos. La catedral se estaba derrumbando—. Mereces vivir.

—Sasuke, no… Tú… Eres mi General, eres lo único que tengo. Mi vida no tendría sentido si tú no estás a mi lado. Me enseñaste todo, me-me enseñaste a no ser un arma. Me diste un nuevo significado y una identidad. ¿Por qué…?

Los labios en forma de flor se abrían y decían palabras que Sasuke no podía entender. Pero al menos podía deleitarse con aquellos ojos jade que de alguna manera siempre lo tranquilizaron. Al menos morir de esa manera no era tan terrible.

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que vivas una vida plena—Los escombros caían más y más, las escaleras rechinaban—. Deseo que nunca más tengas que seguir órdenes, Sakura—. En el fondo, se escuchaba el rugido de aquellos que juraron proteger Limort hasta el último suspiro. Los cañones escupían cada vez más bolas de fuego que se dirigían a una velocidad increíble hacia la catedral—, desde el fondo de mi…—pero la voz del General Sasuke Uchiha se iba entrecortando, la sangre salió de su garganta para soltar su último suspiro— te amo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Le hubiera gustado más ver aquella expresión de su General pero todo ocurrió tan rápido.

—¡Sasuke!

Y en el cielo las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con el olor a sangre. El cielo se tornaban rojo y la nieve comenzaba a fundirse con aquellas llamas que los hombres escupían desde tierra. La catedral caía poco a poco y los escombros eran la lluvia sanguinaria que aplastaba al enemigo. Gritos de dolor, la gente pisaba la nieve y la sangre. Las escaleras, que alguna vez fueron de mármol, se despedazaban una a una mientras las paredes de aquella torre aledaña a la catedral se aplastaban.

Sakura caía y caía, el techo sobre ella se abría y pudo jurar ver el ave fénix surgir de entre las cenizas de los caídos y de los muertos. Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que todo se desvanecía frente a ella. Las escaleras la empujaban al abismo y su vista cada vez se nublaba más. Dejó de ver el cuerpo de su General y fue entonces que todo se cerró.

El cielo dejó de mostrar tintes rojos escarlatas. Los cañones dejaron de rugir y la gente de gritar.

Fue entonces que Sakura se sumió en la nada.

* * *

 **=Acotaciones=**

* De cierta forma es una referencia a un fic que escribí hace un año: Crónicas del hombre que no tenía nombre.

** Parece que alguien le mintió a Sasuke acerca de lo que Epin realmente es.

*** Es una canción de Aimer, dareka umiwo

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia , a 4 horas de distancia.

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Bronx- Pueblo mencionado en el capítulo 5, pertenece a Braznia.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? por mucho este capítulo fue y ha sido el más difícil de escribir, por dos razones: me partió el corazón escribirlo, lo digo en serio (lloré y nunca lo había hecho al escribir algo) y segundo, por que las escenas de acción nunca se me han dado bien (siendo honesta me dan algo de flojera y siempre las siento muy sosas cuando las escribo) sin embargo quise renovarme y escribir algo "bien" y creo que el resultado me ha dejado satisfecha, sé que posiblemente tenga sus fallas en cuanto a lógica en combate, pero bueno poco a poco se irá aprendiendo.

Tantas cosas que decir... ¡Sai está aquí! 100% real, recuerden bien a Sai y no lo olviden, plox. No salió al azar nada más por que sí. Y pues de Sasuke, ¿de qué se habrá enterado? ¿por qué el ejército quiere deshacerse de él? ¿qué secretos conoce Sasuke?

Quienes hayan visto Violet Evergardeen seguramente dirán: "esta escena es muy similar al anime" sí, no lo niego, puesto que me inspiré muchísimo en ello. Sin embargo añadí algunos eventos originales como la aparición del Escuadrón del Escorpión Rojo. ¿Les suena familiar el término Escorpión? ¿Persona de ojos miel y cabello rojo? 7u7.

Y bueno, ¿por qué Anko le mintió a Sasuke diciendole que Epin era un suplemento alimenticio? También seguramente me digan "¿cómo es que Sakura no sintió dolor cuando le dispararon y literalmente arrancaron el brazo con esa bala?" bueno, una persona común definitivamente se habría arrastrado y cagado de miedo (como Sasuke, quien literalmente ya no podía más con su humanidad) pero Sakura es diferente debido a Epin, ya que se tomó la pastilla antes de empezar el combate y no sé si se dieron cuenta que se inyectó algo posteriormente, ¿qué es ese algo? después lo sabremos, solo sepan que "ese conjunto de factores" influyó para que Sakura pudiera sobrevivir y no sentir tanto dolor después de tantas heridas.

Bueno... sin más que decir quiero agradecer a estas personas:

Esponja: Gracias por tus comentarios y por motivarme.

Royako: Jajjaa todos queremos un Sasuke en nuestras vidas. La verdad.

P.D ¿Notaron el casto beso? KDJKJKJDFKJSFSD.

Saludos a todos y tengan buen fin de semana.

Próxima actualización: 12 de octubre-13 de octubre.


	6. El sillón rojo

**VI. El sillón rojo**

 **[1965. Finca de los Uchiha]**

Naruto estaba ahí, acariciando el cabello de Sakura. Su rostro lucía tan delicado estando ella en esa posición. Alejada de todo el mundo y de todo lo que pudiera suceder. Se había quedado dormida en aquel sillón rojo que daba al jardín.

Él había pasado toda la noche a su lado, cubriéndola con una manta color café y de vez en cuando se aseguraba que ella estuviera realmente durmiendo. Sin embargo, fue testigo de cómo en medio de la noche ella gruñía y movía desesperadamente las piernas. Como si se tratara de una pesadilla. Intentó despertarla pero al final decidió que era mejor dejarla dormir. Él no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que últimamente había ocurrido y en todo lo que podría suceder. Él jamás fallaba a su palabra aunque después de todo, era un hombre cualquiera que tenía miedo del futuro.

Se sentía ansioso, como en un laberinto sin salida. A su cabeza venían los recuerdos borrosos de aquella noche en donde le prometió a su mejor amigo cuidar de Sakura pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, esa promesa no era difícil de cumplir. Lo difícil era hacer como que nada hubiera pasado y tapar el sol con un maldito dedo. Aun cuando trataba de no llorar por su muerte y por el vacío que él había dejado en su interior.

Porque Sasuke podía ser un malhumorado y cínico, pero era su único verdadero amigo. Aquel con el que había compartido tristezas y momentos de felicidad y aquel con el que había compartido momentos de angustia y lágrimas. Sasuke era la única persona que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. No era fácil saber que jamás volvería a ver aquel semblante estoico ni que jamás volvería a ser reprendido por hablar de más.

 _"—Ya cállate Naruto, eres un tonto"_

Aquellas palabras —que quizá alguna vez lo molestaron— ahora las añoraba en demasía. Para Naruto aquello era un juego cruel del destino y de la vida. Persona que quería, persona que se moría.

Él estaba convencido de algo, había amado a sus padres —aunque fallecieron cuando él tenía un año de edad—, y también había amado a su padrino —Jiraiya— y ante todo había amado a su _casi hermano_ , a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero todas esas personas ahora estaban en un mejor lugar, lejos del sufrimiento del mundo.

Pero, ¿por qué todo sucedía de ese modo? ¿por qué siempre que quería a alguien ese alguien se iba para siempre? Naruto no lo entendía. Trataba de poner la mejor cara y siempre estar feliz. Pero había veces que simplemente era imposible seguir luchando teniendo el corazón roto y desquebrajado.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en un sillón rojo acariciando el cabello de Sakura como si aquello lo reconfortara y fuera un bálsamo para sus heridas espirituales. Aquella chica que había llegado de la nada era un pedacito de su amigo, era lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke.

 _Lágrimas._ ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar llorando? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pensar y no llorar? Pero al final las lágrimas llegaban sin avisar y simplemente corrían a través de sus mejillas. Su pecho dolía. Había pasado apenas un año desde aquella trágica noche. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Todo había cambiado durante ese año. Su vida —que pensó que estaba ya escrita— ya no era la misma y no tenía ya un sentido. Era un barco aferrándose a encontrar la mejor ruta para llegar a tierra. Si bien había decidido seguir con sus planes aún le costaba adaptarse a la realidad y aceptar los hechos. Se sentía cobarde por no poder decir la verdad y por estar reteniendo lo que Sakura debería de saber. No era un secreto, no. Sólo no sabía cómo decírselo pues fuera como fuera y sin importar la forma en que lo dijera sabía que Sakura se devastaría. No quería perderla. A pesar de todo, esa chica se había vuelto una gran amiga para él y sobre todo era lo único que quedaba de su mejor amigo. Él estaba seguro que una parte —ínfima— de Sasuke estaba en Sakura.

—Esta es una historia bastante triste, Sakura—Naruto acomodó el cabello de ella y comenzó a hacer trenzas pequeñas—. No entender los sentimientos. Debió ser frustrante, ¿no?—Naruto apretó sus dientes, le dolía muchísimo aquello—. Sasuke te quiso, ¿sabes? Él era demasiado terco como para admitirlo pero lo conocí bastante bien, de verdad. Él… Él era otra persona cuando estaba contigo, sonreía. Sasuke nunca sonreía. Él era demasiado reservado, bastante hijo de puta he de decir—soltó una pequeña sonrisa al decir aquello pero frunció su ceño al notar que en vez de trenzas estaba enredando el cabello de Sakura—. Ah, ojalá lo hubieras sabido Sakura. Él te quería y mucho. Fuiste especial para él.

 ** _/. . . (1) . . . /_**

 **La promesa**

 ** _[1964. Campamento de Limort]_**

Naruto sabía que Sasuke podía ser bastante lunático si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, entre todos esos cambios de humor sabía que no figuraba el de ser extremadamente sentimental ni tampoco el de ser un paranoico. Usualmente nunca se veía desesperación en aquellos ojos ónix. Si aquello llegaba a ocurrir solo podía significar algo, un mal augurio.

Fue citado al atardecer en el campamento. Sasuke envió a sus cadetes a convocarlo, así que Naruto —en su cargo como Oficial— se presentó personalmente ante Sasuke. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en una silla de madera y tenía los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?—Naruto se quedó en la entrada de aquel campamento improvisado a las afueras de Limort y miró a Sasuke con curiosidad—, ¿para qué me has llamado, Sasuke?

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

Naruto alzó una de sus cejas, confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

—Eh, puedo ser un estúpido a veces pero cuando de guerra se trata nunca he fallado a mi palabra. Sasuke idiota claro que sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo sé—Sasuke sabía que ese era el momento en el que tenía que discutir como en antaño con su mejor amigo, se daría ese último placer por si las cosas no resultaban bien—. Solo quería recordártelo, cabeza hueca.

—¡Ah! ¿Me hiciste venir desde _mi_ campamento hasta acá sólo para burlarte de mí? Esto no es propio de un General, Sasuke idiota.

Sasuke lo sabía. Era consciente de ello. Pero tenía otros planes.

—Ya, ya—movió sus manos con lentitud y suspiró—. En realidad hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.

De pronto, la cara relajada de Sasuke se transformó a una de seriedad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto y se miraron cara a cara.

—¿Qué sucede?—Naruto frunció su entrecejo y se acercó a Sasuke.

—Esta es la misión más peligrosa a la que nos vamos a enfrentar—Sasuke sacó de su saco militar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se la extendió a Naruto, sin embargo él se negó. Sasuke alzó sus hombros con desinterés y encendió el cigarrillo, un nuevo hábito—, y es posible que no sobreviva.

Naruto tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta y tragó pesado. El humo comenzó a dispersarse por la casa de campaña formando remolinos curiosos.

—¿Qué dices?—Lo miró con sorpresa—. Sasuke, no es para tanto…

Y es que no entendía de donde venía aquello. En todos los años en el Ejército nunca escuchó que algo fuera difícil. Sasuke no era ese tipo de personas que le gustara alarmar a las personas sólo por que sí. No era un paranoico ni un negativo, simplemente era realista.

 _Realista…_

—Lo que digo. Hay altas probabilidades de que yo no sobreviva en esta misión.

—Debes de haber tenido un mal sueño, Sasuke. Debes de estar bromeando, ¿no?—Naruto apretó su quijada y lo miró—. Seguramente apostaste con el Teniente Yamato para ver si podías asustarme tanto como él, gran hijo de puta es eso ¿verdad?

Sasuke sonrió. Recordaba aquella escena cómica en donde el Teniente Yamato asustó cuando niño a Naruto con una linterna de mano. Jamás olvidaría esa cara. Cómo desearía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado para así no tener que contarle a su mejor amigo lo que ocurre.

—No, Naruto. No es una broma. Esto no es una simple suposición, yo simplemente lo sé.

—Qué rayos. No hay manera en la que tú mueras… No.

—Naruto, ve más allá de tus narices. La vida no es una simple casualidad, ¿sabes? No es una coincidencia que yo esté liderando esta misión. ¿Por qué el Teniente Hatake estará entre tus filas y no en el centro de la batalla? Se me asignaron simplemente cinco escuadrones. Como si con trescientos cincuenta soldados pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Te refieres a qué…?

—Me refiero a que el Presidente no me quiere vivo, Naruto. Tú más que nadie sabe que he tenido mis roces y que no he aceptado a ningún miembro del partido ANBU RAÍZ en mis asuntos.

—Bueno, el Presidente no es una persona de fiar. Lo sé. Pero no creo que…

—Eres demasiado indulgente Naruto. Es una virtud cuando estás con las personas que amas, pero es un gran defecto cuando estás en el Ejército.

—Oh, no me vengas con la moral—Naruto tomó a Sasuke de su cremallera y lo jaloneó hacía él—. No me cuentes historias, Sasuke.

—Solo he aceptado mi destino, Naruto. Y no sólo eso—el tono de Sasuke se tornó sombrío—.Cuando sea el momento sabrás quién es el verdadero culpable.

—¿Culpable? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡No quiero escuchar más de estas historias!

—¿Puedes callarte por un instante y escuchar lo que te digo?

—Oh, ¿tenías algo que decirme?—Naruto se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada—. Alguien debería decirte que eres un dolor real de cabeza, un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Naruto, detente y escucha— _Por favor, escucha por primera vez haz lo que te digo idiota._

—Adiós, Sasuke.

—Tú querías saber todo acerca de tu padre, ¿no?

En ese momento, los ojos zafiro se encendieron y volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz de Sasuke. Aquella simple pregunta provocó que la curiosidad retenida de Naruto saliera a flote.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tengo información confidencial. No puedo dártela en este momento—Sasuke frunció su entrecejo—. Es importante.

—¿Información confidencial? ¿De esa a la que sólo tienen acceso los _Mayores?_

—No realmente. Cuando sea tiempo recibirás dicha información. La dejo en tus manos.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Hace tres meses, justo después de que llegó la convocatoria oficial de la misión me llegó una correspondencia. No se me hizo raro puesto que es normal que los Generales recibamos paquetes—Sonrió con sorna, Naruto siempre aspiró al cargo del General y de General ascender a Teniente y así hasta llegar a Presidente—. Pero solo me encontré con una hoja roída y junto a esa carta una fotografía de mi primo mayor, Obito Uchiha.

—Obito… Pero—Naruto carraspeó, tratando de recordar—. Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Él falleció cuando se conquistó Temuk, hace ya unos cuatro años, ¿no?

—Sí. Así es. Por seguridad no tengo la carta aquí. Cuando sea el tiempo justo se te hará entregar en tus manos.

—Bien, supongo. Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi padre.

—Mucho, lo entenderás después.

—Bueno, si me disculpas creo que es momento de que regrese a mis grandes funciones como Oficial—dijo sarcástico.

—Espera, aún no he terminado.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sasuke? Nunca habías estado tan inquieto antes de una misión.

—Creo que no entiendes el significado real de cuando digo que esta podría ser mi última misión, ¿verdad? Después de todo eres un cabeza hueca.

—Sasuke…

—Bueno, bueno—Sasuke dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo apagó con la punta de su zapato—. Una vez que te dije lo de la correspondencia quiero tratar de otro asunto, uno que incumbe a Sakura.

—¿A Sakura? ¿Qué con ella?

—Le pedí al _Mayor_ que relegara de su cargo a Sakura una vez que finalice esta misión. Inmediatamente cuando haya terminado ella será una civil más. Jamás pisara un campo de batalla en su vida.

—¿Qué?—Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa. Tuvo que llevar una de sus manos al puente de su nariz y apretarlo para concentrarse en lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo—, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Lo has escuchado Naruto. Claro y fuerte. Así pues, quiero que te encargues de Sakura.

—No entiendo nada, esto se pone cada vez más confuso. Primero me dices que crees que esta misión es algo así como una misión suicida—Naruto alzó sus manos con exageración y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Una manía que tenía desde niño cuando no comprendía con claridad algo—. Luego me dices que te enviaron una correspondencia rara y que en su momento me la harás llegar a mí y que dicha correspondencia tiene que ver con asuntos de mi padre y…—alzó su dedo índice y apuntó hacia Sasuke—, finalmente me dices que me encargue de Sakura. No lo comprendo.

—¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes, idiota? Te estoy diciendo que cuides de Sakura. ¿En qué parte de la petición no soy lo suficientemente claro?

—Pues, porque tú y ella son inseparables. No hay modo de que…

 _"—A menos que lo que diga de la misión suicida sea verdad"_

—¿No hay modo de que no estemos juntos?—Sasuke tronó su cuello y sonrió de lado—. Naruto, la vida es imprevisible. Los accidentes pasan y eso es lo que ellos justificaran. Así que no lo volveré a repetir: quiero que cuides de Sakura si algo me pasa, aunque no es necesario agregar lo último puesto que sé que es lo que va a ocurrir en la misión.

—Has perdido la razón, Sasuke. Tú no vas a morir. ¿Desde cuando eres un paranoico? Mira, ¿sabes? De verdad tengo de otros asuntos que ocuparme y…

—Te aterra que de nuevo alguien cercano a ti muera y por eso estás evadiendo esta conversación—Sasuke sabía de aquello. Había visto a Naruto llorar por la muerte de su padrino y también lo había visto llorar en la tumba de sus padres—. Naruto, es parte del destino. Es parte de nuestro ciclo. Te estoy pidiendo algo y espero que lo cumplas.

—Sakura… Esa chica es realmente importante para ti, ¿cierto?

Sasuke evadió la pregunta.

—Llévala a la finca de los Uchiha. Tsunade Senju está de residente en la finca, ella podría ser de ayuda para Sakura.

—La abuela no es el mejor ejemplo de disciplina, Sasuke—Naruto recordó las diversas escenas en donde _la anciana_ solía tomar hasta embriagarse—. Conque este asunto va en serio, ¿verdad?—Al ver el rostro estoico de Sasuke lo supo—, sólo que quede claro que hago esto porque también aprecio a Sakura, no lo estoy haciendo porque piense que de verdad vas a morir porque es obvio que eso no sucederá.

—La muerte no es una coincidencia— _Camarada_ —, nuestros tiempos están bien escritos y definidos.

—No es típico de ti hacer tantas peticiones, ¿sabes?

—Naruto, de verdad quiero que cumplas lo que te estoy diciendo—Sasuke se levantó y se puso frente a Naruto—. Quiero que prometas que cuidarás por siempre a Sakura y que nunca la dejarás sola. Eres la única persona en todo el mundo a quién podría pedirle semejante favor.

—Está bien Sasuke… Prometo que cuidaré de Sakura.

—Bien—Sasuke abrazó a su amigo y le dio palmadas en la espalda. Quería abrazarlo antes de la misión. Aquello sólo provocó que los nervios de Naruto se dispararan. Sasuke jamás lo abrazaba a menos que estuviera demasiado nervioso o triste. Ni siquiera lo hacía para consolarlo. Él no era de ese tipo de personas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke habló—. Éxito en tus negocios, Naruto. Puedes retirarte.

 ** _/. . . (2) . . . /_**

 **El que sobrevive**

Mientras el cielo se teñía de rojo y la lluvia de fuego caía hacia la catedral, Naruto seguía dando las órdenes pertinentes bajo el cuidado del Teniente Hatake.

—No nos dieron la señal—dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba desde la lejanía—. ¡¿Por qué no nos dieron la señal?!

Él había esperado incluso tres minutos más de lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Había esperado ver la señal en el cielo que le diera el visto bueno para atacar la catedral. Pero la convocatoria era clara: si no había señal en el cielo su escuadrón y el del Teniente Hatake tenían que ponerse al servicio pues eso significaba que los escuadrones del General Uchiha habían caído en combate.

—Eran trescientas cincuenta vidas, trescientos cincuenta soldados y ¿ninguno sobrevivió? Debe ser una mentira—Naruto seguía disparando, pero esta vez con más y más coraje—. No me jodas maldito bastardo, debes salir de la catedral maldito Sasuke. Si no sobrevives jamás te lo perdonaré.

Nadie escuchaba su monologo pues estaban demasiado concentrados en los cañones y en las llamas. Los escuadrones de Kakashi Hatake ya habían salido hacia el frente y la batalla estaba encima.

—¡Ataquen a la torre a la señal de tres!—Naruto no quería hacer aquello, pero era ya demasiado tiempo.

 _"Maldito Sasuke…"_

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo al igual que la nieve. Lo que alguna vez había sido una edificación ahora estaba vuelta cenizas. Naruto avanzaba junto con sus hombres. Habían tomado Limort pero aquello no le satisfacía.

—La victoria es nuestra—anunció detrás de él, Shikamaru Nara, uno de los Generales que llegaba en un convoy—. Reporte, Oficial Uzumaki.

—El combate apenas ha terminado—dijo enseñando los dientes—. No recibimos señal alguna en el cielo y tuvimos que atacar con nuestros cañones. Los escuadrones del Teniente Hatake fueron al frente de batalla. Nos estamos reorganizando—aquello lo mencionó sin muchos ánimos.

Shikamaru asintió, analizando lo que posiblemente estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

—En vista de que debemos asumir que los escuadrones 120 a 125 han sido aniquilados—A Shikamaru Nara no le agradó para nada tener que decir aquello pero era su deber—, mandaré tres escuadrones más para que se encarguen del rastreo del enemigo—Fue consciente de la mirada furiosa que Naruto le dirigía pero trató de que aquello pasara desapercibido—, sólo por si acaso quedó alguien de Belgurk.

Naruto dejó su arma y se dirigió hacia los escombros. Aun si no se veía nada quería buscar a Sasuke. Escuchó los gritos del General Nara pero decidió no prestarle atención. Al diablo el ejército.

Ante él estaba el triste escenario. Escombros y más escombros. No quería llorar, no frente a aquel lugar. El campanario de la catedral yacía en el suelo quebrado. La nieve no era blanca, sino que era completamente roja. Se llevó el corazón al pecho. Cientos de vidas se perdieron aquella noche.

Levantó las piedras pequeñas, sin muchos ánimos.

—Oficial Uzumaki—Shikamaru Nara le extendió la mano—, deje que el escuadrón de rescate se encargue de esto.

—Pensé que era para encontrar a los enemigos únicamente—dijo con voz queda.

—Sí. Pero también queremos ver si hay sobrevivientes—Shikamaru tocó sus sienes—esta situación es bastante problemática. Oficial Uzumaki, por favor levántese.

—El General Uchiha… Está… muerto—Naruto se dejó vencer a sí mismo. Fue entonces que Shikamaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Él y…. Trescientos cincuenta personas. El General Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto.

Las horas pasaron, y Naruto seguía mirando hacia los escombros. No sonreía. No bostezaba ni jugaba bromas. Simplemente se mantenía estoico, ante la atenta mirada de sus superiores quiénes se dirigían a él para cerciorarse de que aún respirara.

El ladrido de un perro alertó a todos. El primero en ir hacia el can fue el Oficial Inuzuka, quién estaba especializado en búsqueda y rescate por su singular olfato. Además de que él pertenecía a una familia que entrenaba a canes del ejército.

—Akamaru, ¿qué has encontrado?—El perro ladró y señaló con su nariz lo que había encontrado—. ¡Bien hecho amigo! ¡Hemos encontrado un sobreviviente!

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Naruto saliera de su letargo y se dirigiera hacia dónde provenía la voz. Fue entonces que la encontró.

—¿Sa-Sakura?

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor en cuanto la vio: mutilada sin sus dos brazos. Su piel estaba gris y sus labios secos. Junto a él, el Oficial Inuzuka frunció el entrecejo y alzó los hombros.

—No hay duda, está viva. ¡Deprisa, el Escuadrón Médico!—dijo Kiba Inuzuka, al notar que el Oficial Uzumaki no hacia absolutamente nada.

Naruto no podía hablar. Ni siquiera pudo moverse de su posición.

 _"Prometí cuidarla. Prometí cuidarla"_

—Sus brazos—se hincó y tocó el rostro de la chica—, se los han arrancado.

—¡Deprisa muchachos, hay un sobreviviente!—el Oficial Inuzuka mandaba el aviso hacia todos los sectores en la periferia utilizando el walkie talkie—¡Deprisa!

Naruto se arqueó y comenzó a vomitar. No soportaba aquella imagen. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la cabeza le martillaba.

Así fue como encontraron a Sakura entre los escombros. Así fue como Naruto murió un poco aquel día junto con su mejor amigo.

Durante el año posterior, se buscó el cuerpo del General Sasuke Uchiha —por órdenes específicas del _Mayor_ , Itachi Uchiha— sin embargo nunca se encontró rastro de él. Por lo cual, se le dio como muerto en acción. Se construyó así en LeBrou la _lápida de los caídos_ en donde se escribió el nombre de cada uno de los soldados que perdieron la vida aquella noche por la patria.

Sakura fue así la única sobreviviente.

 ** _/. . . (3) . . . /_**

 **Los ojos que lloran**

Recordar se había vuelto una costumbre que aparecía a cualquier hora del día. Sin aviso y sin preámbulo. Naruto dejó de trenzar el cabello de Sakura y se dedicó a limpiar sus silenciosas lágrimas. No podía sacarse muchas imágenes de la cabeza. Le dolía demasiado.

—Es entonces que nos damos cuenta que somos humanos—Lady Tsunade miraba atenta lo que ocurría. Había despertado desde hace un rato, irritada por la luz del cielo y sintiendo como su cabeza dolía por tanto tomar—. Somos pequeños ante el mundo, ¿no te parece Naruto?

El sol comenzaba a salir y pronto los pájaros hicieron ruido. Los cerezos florecían y la vida parecía transcurrir con calma desde aquel sitio. Tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Sí, supongo—Naruto suspiró y sonrió, pero para Tsunade aquella fue la sonrisa más fingida que hubiera visto en aquel muchacho de ojos azules—. No me mires así _abuela_ , estoy bien.

—No lo parece. Tengo rato observándote y puedo asegurar que llorar y apretar tus puños no es estar bien. ¿Estás recordando, verdad?

—No puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza de cómo encontramos a Sakura. Ni tampoco puedo quitarme de la cabeza la última conversación con él.

—Ya. Ya—Tsunade desvió su mirada—. Pero debes seguir, Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo haces?—Tsunade alzó sus cejas—, ¿cómo haces para vivir cada día sabiendo que jamás volverás a ver a tu pequeño hermano, ni a tu esposo ni a tus amigos? ¿cómo puedes vivir con ese dolor y aun así mantenerte tan joven? ¿cómo puedes sonreír así?

La mirada de Lady Tsunade se ensombreció y cerró sus ojos. La vida no había sido sencilla para ella. Por supuesto que no.

 _Ella escondía sus propios secretos y cargaba con su propio calvario._

—¿Crees que todas las botellas de sake son solo por gusto?—Naruto bajó su mirada—¿Crees que estoy aquí, cuidando a mi amiga sólo porque se me apeteció estar aquí?

—Lo siento, abuela.

—Pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo de mi corazón siempre estarán conmigo. Al final eso es lo que importa. Ellos no morirán porque están aquí—señaló su pecho—y nunca se irán.

—¿Cómo puedo evitar que me duela tanto? Es un dolor que no me deja respirar. Me asfixia. Es como estarme quemando.

—Cariño. Este es un dolor que nunca se va, debes aprender a vivir con ello y seguir adelante. Eventualmente encontrarás personas que te hagan sentir de nuevo feliz y comenzarás de nuevo. Pero al final… este dolor no se va.

—Vaya problema—Naruto se levantó del sillón y meneó su cabeza—. Parece ser que el dolor de perder a los que amas nunca se irá.

—Precisamente—Tsunade tocó sus sienes de su cabeza y miró de soslayo—. Tampoco los sueños deberían de irse.

—¿A qué te refieres, abuela?— _¿Es que acaso está dándome una indirecta?_

—Te veo y sigo pensando que eres el mismo niño que conocí cuando tenías seis años. Solías andar corriendo de acá para acá robándote las galletas que Mikoto hacía. También solías tomar los bosquejos de tu padrino—Tsunade apretó sus puños. Qué difícil era recordar—. En aquel entonces solías gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu mayor sueño era el de ser Presidente. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Ah, sí—Naruto evadió la mirada de la abuela y prefirió concentrarse en la silueta de Sakura. No le gustaba recordar sus viejos sueños. No en ese momento que se sentía jodidamente sensible.

—¿Ah sí?—Remedó Tsunade—, ¿es tu único argumento?

—Bueno, bueno—Naruto frunció su entrecejo—. Tampoco es como que hubiera ascendido de rango. Fui un Oficial y hasta ahí. Por mi propia salud mental decidí abandonar todo lazo con el Ejército.

—No fue una decisión que tomaras sólo porque sí—se atrevió a decir Tsunade, aun a sabiendas que su comentario podía generar malas interpretaciones. Notó la mirada inquisidora de Naruto y continuó—, es decir… ¿cómo decirlo? La muerte de Sasuke te afectó.

Naruto quiso soltar una carcajada cargada de ironía. Pero aquello no era típico en él.

—Murió porque no pudimos protegerlo. Me encargó cuidar de Sakura, fue su última promesa. No quiero…

—…No quieres de momento involucrarte en asuntos de Braznia ni del país. Vale, creo que lo entiendo—Tsunade sabía que con aquel comentario Naruto desataría sus emociones ocultas.

—¿Y qué si renuncio a mi sueño por la muerte de mi amigo? No tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir adelante y fingir que no ocurrió nada. Además—Naruto no estaba seguro si seguir con aquella conversación. _Bah, qué más da. Ya abrimos nuestra bocota_ —, si no mal recuerdo tú renunciaste a tus sueños también. ¿Acaso no recuerdas, Tsunade, que perteneciste alguna vez a BIOMEDICS?

Tsunade abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y dejó de tocarse las sienes. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y las arrugas alrededor de ellos se hicieron notorias.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?—Para ella, aquel simple comentario significaba mucho.

—Ah, no mucho en realidad—Naruto alzó sus hombros con desinterés—. Sólo sé que eras una doctora bastante buena y que tenías una estrecha colaboración con el equipo de BIOMEDICS. Que tú misma hiciste las prótesis PTB.

—Vaya—Tsunade sonrió para sí misma complacida—. No esperaba menos de ti, pequeño niño.

—Sabes bien que las PTB aún no están en el mercado—Naruto miró los brazos de Sakura, los cuales estaban cubiertos por las mangas de aquel vestido color pistache que vestía—, no cualquiera puede tener una PTB. Sinceramente no sé los detalles médicos ni científicos. Eso a mí no me concierne. Lo que sí, es que eras brillante abuela. Todos te respetaban ahí.

—Has usado el tiempo verbal correcto niño, me respetaban—enfatizó—. No quiero que abandones tus sueños tal y como lo hice yo.

—Perdiste a todos los que amabas—dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz—y todos en la guerra.

—Sí, sí—Tsunade hizo un ademán de manos y dirigió sus pisadas hacia el sillón—, dejemos esta narrativa para después. No quiero tomar sake tan de mañana.

—Abuela…

—¿Y bien?—De verdad que no quería ponerse a recordar. El simple hecho de que le mencionaran PTBs ya la hacían perder la cabeza y recordar viejos tiempos de gloria—, ¿qué planes tienes?

—Ella es un espíritu libre—Explicó—, estuvo con Sasuke básicamente durante cuatro años sin despegársele. Cada día pregunta más y más por él. En realidad, pienso que sería mejor que se quede aquí y aprenda algo—Miró a Tsunade—, ¿podías…enseñarle algo? Lo que sea. Ella necesita hacer su vida.

—Dicho sea de paso, ¿cuándo le dirás la verdad? Esta chica no puede ser como La Penélope* del siglo veinte.

—No lo sé. Se lo diga a como se lo diga la verdad no dejara de ser menos dolorosa. Me temo mucho por el que dirá. El que hará. Cómo reaccionará. Dicho por ella misma, Sasuke era su todo.

Tsunade asintió. Comprendía mucho a aquella muchacha —costaba trabajo decir aquello— y se sentía hasta identificada con ella. Hace más de veinte años que estuvo en la misma posición. El haber perdido a un ser amado, a su esposo.

 _Y las decisiones que tomó después de aquello…_

—Lo mejor es que se lo digas cuanto antes. Entre antes, mejor lo asimilará.

—Abuela yo… No sé—Naruto alzó sus hombros—. Jamás se encontró su cuerpo.

—No me vengas a decir que crees que…

—Creo que quizá, tan solo quizá Sasuke podría estar vivo. Una parte muy adentro de mi corazón me lo dice. Sin embargo, mi parte racional y lógica dice lo contrario. Él no pudo haber sobrevivido entre tanto escombro. La catedral se cayó. Todo era polvo y destrucción.

—No hieras más el corazón de esta pobre muchacha alimentándola con esperanzas. Es terrible—Tsunade apartó a Naruto y se sentó junto a ella. Verla tan tranquila y de ese modo le hacían creer que ella era una muchacha cualquiera—. Si sientes algo de compasión por esta creatura debes decirle la verdad y dejar que el tiempo siga su curso. No trates de darle esperanzas donde claramente no las hay. Entre antes mejor, y sin anestesia. Tú mismo lo dijiste, sea como sea la verdad no dejará de ser diferente ni de doler menos. Sólo dile eso, que él…

A su lado, Sakura comenzaba a removerse. Fue entonces que abrió sus ojos. Tsunade inmediatamente calló y se limitó a observarla.

—Has despertado—Le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse, sin embargo Sakura retiró su mano.

—¿Qué hora es?—Miró desde la ventana y se dio cuenta que los cerezos estaban ahí. En la noche no los pudo observar con claridad pero ahora que los veía le traían gratos recuerdos. Sonrió sin darse cuenta pero su propia sonrisa desapareció casi al instante.

—Son cerca de las once—anunció Naruto—, te merecías descansar Sakura. No habías dormido lo suficiente.

—Sasuke… ¿él cuándo llegará?

Tsunade miró retando a Naruto, pero él simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No quería tratar ese asunto ni ahí ni a esa hora.

—Está en una misión, no sé cuándo venga pero en cuanto tenga el reporte yo te lo comunico Sakura.

Otra mentira más. Al inicio todo había empezado con un escueto "ya vendrá" y después inmiscuyó nombres de personas y ciudades. Ya no podía parar lo que había comenzado.

—Necesito reportarle muchas cosas a mi General. Debo escribirle.

—Ya, ya—Tsunade acarició su hombro ante la mirada de soslayo que Sakura le dirigió—. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí Sakura. Hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí.

 _Mentira._

—Sí—Secundó Naruto, uniéndose a la recién formada mentira. Por supuesto que no había cosas que hacer en la finca—. Lady Tsunade tiene razón. Sasuke me pidió que te cuidara y que te trajera aquí para que ayudaras a Tsunade—parte verdad, parte mentira.

—En cuanto regrese Sasuke tendré que ir con él. Además—Sakura se levantó, sintiéndose terriblemente débil. Le dolía el vientre de una manera bastante peculiar. Tsunade notó la mueca de desagrado que hizo Sakura y frunció su entrecejo con curiosidad—, además tengo que aclarar ese asunto de que era mi última misión. No puedo entenderlo.

—Sakura—Naruto suspiró—, de hecho has sido relegada de tu cargo. Eres una civil.

—¿Qué?—Sakura se sentó en el sillón y miró con ferocidad a Naruto—, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Lo que escuchas—Naruto cruzó sus brazos—. Lamento decirlo en este lugar y ahora—Sabía perfectamente bien que con esa noticia desviaría la atención de Sakura respecto al tema de su General. Aquello lo dejó en una calma momentánea.

—¿Relegada? Ah—Sakura apretó sus puños y sintió la ira crecer—. ¿Por qué me relegarían?—Trató de tranquilizarse. Naruto no tenía la culpa de aquello, ¿o sí?

—Fue una petición de Sasuke—explicó Naruto. Aquello era verdad—. Eres una civil ahora.

—¿Civil?

—Una persona como yo—dijo Tsunade, interviniendo en la conversación—. Ya no le debes nada a Braznia. Al menos no en términos militares. Puedes hacer tu propia vida y nunca pisarás un campo de batalla nuevamente. Podrás vivir en una casa y tener tu propio empleo. Hacer cosas de… civiles, básicamente.

—Saben bien que yo no pertenezco a los civiles— _Soy una bestia_ —y mucho menos a la sociedad. Mi lugar, mi deber y mi lealtad le pertenecen a mi General.

—Sakura, entiende—Naruto quería que ella entendiera, que de verdad comprendiera que Sasuke quería hacerla a un lado de todo aquel conflicto bélico—. Sasuke de verdad quería—carraspeó inmediatamente—, quiere lo mejor para ti— _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Casi metes la pata. ¡Idiota!_

—Estoy en desacuerdo—Sakura se tocó su vientre. Dolía mucho—. Bien, no pienso seguir aquí. Necesito hablar con el _Mayor_ y exigir respuestas.

—Sakura—Naruto abrió sus ojos. Ese asunto se le estaba resbalando de entre las manos. Miró como Tsunade sonría con sorna. _"Te lo dije"_

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?—Sakura apretó sus puños—. Sasuke Uchiha es mi General. Sólo a él le sirvo y le soy leal. No concibo estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Se levantó sin embargo, se sintió mareada y nauseabunda.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele?—inquirió Tsunade—, ¿es el vientre?

Sakura asintió.

—Sakura…—Naruto miró triste el piso. De nuevo una discusión con ella—Por favor, sólo haz lo que te pido y lo que Sasuke te pide. No te metas más en el ejército y vive.

—No—Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa débil—. Él me pidió que aprendiera de las emociones. ¿Cómo se supone que se hace eso?

—Aprenderás Sakura—Tsunade extendió su mano y sonrió—. Tú serás mi discípula y yo seré tu maestra. Te enseñaré todo lo que pueda.

Tsunade de verdad que se sentía reflejada en Sakura. Una Tsunade menor y con los ojos miel parecía estar junto a Sakura sonriendo.

— _Abuela…_

 ** _/. . . (4) . . . /_**

 **Regreso a la realidad**

Aquella mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Lady Tsunade mandó a que los sirvientes pusieran la mesa y conversó animadamente con Naruto de temas triviales. Sakura aún se sentía rara. No le apetecía comer.

Fue entonces, que después del desayuno Naruto anunció que tendría que regresar a la capital por los asuntos de los negocios. Tsunade asintió y Sakura sólo le dirigió una mirada débil.

—Vendré pronto—dijo Naruto mientras tomaba galletas y las guardaba en una cajita metálica ante la mirada de cansancio de Tsunade. _Las viejas costumbres y mañas nunca cambian…_ —. Lo prometo.

Naruto, en el fondo esperaba encontrarse con una Sakura que corría y le pedía que se quedara pero en cambio se encontró con una Sakura distante que asentía. Recordó así que su lealtad solo tenía un nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. Y que por más que él tratara de mostrarse amistoso nunca lo lograría.

Aquello le dolió, de una manera un poco extraña.

—Adiós Naruto—Tsunade le dio un abrazo cálido y tomó el rostro de quién consideraba su _casi nieto-hijo._ Era difícil definir cuál era su lazo—. No te comas todas las galletas en el camino, eh.

Tsunade notó que el rubio dirigía su mirada hacia Sakura, esperando que ella le dirigiera algunas palabras. Sin embargo ella de nuevo mirando a la nada, simplemente al horizonte.

—Adiós, Sakura—Naruto sonrió con aquella sonrisa que solo él podía hacer—. La abuela no es tan mala. Sólo no dejes que beba tanto.

—¿Uh?—Sakura ladeó su cabeza sin entender bien el significado de aquellas palabras—. Está bien—Sakura se acercó a Naruto—. Por favor, si sabes algo de mi General no dudes en escribir.

—Claro—Alzó su pulgar y se dio la media vuelta. _Sasuke…_

Sakura observó como Naruto se fue y pisó la piedra caliza que adornaba el camino que iba desde la entrada de la finca hasta la entrada principal. No cargaba maleta alguna. Lo único que traía en su mano derecha era la cajita metálica de galletas. Su espalda era ancha y pudiera que tuviera la misma estatura que Sasuke. Sakura se lo imaginó con el uniforme militar, así tal cual lo había conocido en el puente Crox.

Sí. Así lo había conocido…

—Naruto siempre tuvo un sueño muy loco—dijo Tsunade de repente, tratando de hacer la atmosfera más amena—. Cuando niño decía que sería el Presidente. A los seis años falleció su padrino y desde entonces pasó una temporada conmigo y posteriormente quedó al cuidado de la familia Uchiha. Su vida ha sido un torbellino—admitió Tsunade—, desde que sus padres murieron. Él no los conoció. Bueno, sí, pero era demasiado joven.

—Sasuke y él son amigos, ¿cierto?

—Son más que amigos—Tsunade sonreía al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que Naruto asaltaba la alacena de los Uchiha—, se criaron como hermanos. Podría decir que Naruto conoce más a Sasuke de lo que Itachi lo conoce. De cualquier modo, una vez que cumplió los quince años se enlistó en el Ejército con la plena convicción de volverse Presidente. Aunque claro, al inicio fue un cadete y posteriormente ascendió a Oficial.

—Los Presidentes son los que tienen seis estrellas en el uniforme, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. Naruto pudo haber ascendido más, estoy segura que estaba ya a un paso de ser General— _De hecho, de no haber renunciado es posible que lo hubieran ascendido por su victoria en Limort_.

Sakura finalmente perdió de vista cualquier rastro de Naruto una vez que se subió al carruaje. Asimismo, escuchaba con atención las palabras de Tsunade. Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía nada acerca de ese hombre. Ni siquiera sabía que quería ser Presidente.

—Para ser Presidente necesita estar en un partido y haber realizado grandes hazañas militares, ¿no es así?

—Sí—Tsunade asintió—, suena más fácil que decirlo pero…

 _¿Podría decirlo? ¿No estaba siendo demasiado ruidosa con su lengua?_

—¿Pero?—Sakura alzó su ceja esperando la continuación de aquello.

—Su padre fue Presidente—soltó Tsunade. Sabía que contándole historias Sakura lograría poco a poco a tratar con las personas y tal vez así eventualmente lograría entender al menos en parte lo que eran las emociones—, su padre fue Minato Namikaze.

—Él fue el Presidente antes de Danzou Shimura—dijo Sakura sorprendida—, pero… ¿por qué Naruto no tiene el apellido Namikaze?

—Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía un año de edad—Tsunade miró los cerezos y le parecieron fascinantes—. Desde entonces, su padrino Jiraiya se hizo cargo de su tutela y cambió su apellido por el de la madre de Naruto para evitar que las personas lo hilaran por el apellido. Fue simplemente por protección. Aunque cabe decir que eso no sirve de mucho, ver a Naruto es como ver a Minato pero de joven.

—Él siempre sonríe y parece entender a los demás. No sabía que era tan amigo de Sasuke ni mucho menos nada acerca de sus padres.

—Sí, a él no le gusta hablar mucho de ello—confesó Tsunade—, ¿tú por qué crees?

Sakura no supo que responder. A su cabeza no llegaba ninguna respuesta. Aunque se atrevió a sugerir una.

—Tal vez no le gusta recordar.

Tsunade sonrió. No sería tan difícil mostrarle un mundo sentimental a Sakura.

—No le gusta recordar que ya no tiene padres ni padrino—completó Tsunade—. Le duele.

—¿De qué forma?

—Es un dolor en el pecho. Se siente como si te estrujaran. Eso es doler.

—Creo… Creo que lo he sentido.

 _Creo… Creo que me duele el que Sasuke no esté aquí._

* * *

 **=Acotaciones=**

* Penélope, la esposa de Odiseo (según la Odisea) quien esperó a su esposo por veinte años para que regresara de la guerra, Naruto hace referencia a ello.

* * *

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia , a 4 horas de distancia.

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Bronx- Pueblo mencionado en el capítulo 5, pertenece a Braznia.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización (posteriormente nos familiarizaremos más con ella).

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk

* * *

 **N/A** Holaaaa a todos, ¿qué tal? Espero les haya ido muy bien. Esta semana fue muy agobiante, sin embargo aquí estamos al pie del cañón. Quiero agradecer infitinamente a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. De todo corazón ustedes son mi motor y mi motivación.

Vanquish se ha vuelto más que un simple fic, es parte de mi día a día y lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Si algo no les gusta o les gusta les agradecería mucho que lo expresaran, en el último capítulo noté que casi no hubo comentarios. Nunca me he guiado por el número de reviews para seguir o no con una historia -no le veo sentido- pero sí desmotiva un poquitín eso (que no haya reviews pero sí muchas visitas...).

Quizá este capítulo les parezca lento, lo entiendo, venimos de varios capítulos en donde hubo sangre, acción, muerte, drama, lágrimas y aquí es todo taaaan tranquilo. Es parte de Vanquish, sin embargo si ponen atención di dos datos super importantes aquí, uno es la correspondencia de Sasuke y el otro es la historia de Tsunade (además de que Naruto tiene un sueño).

¿Qué historia tiene Tsunade detrás de BIOMEDICS? Y lo más importante, ¿qué es BIOMEDICS? He mencionado BIOMEDICS desde el capítulo 1 pero nunca he dicho realmente qué es. El próximo capítulo daré una introducción y aquí es donde la ciencia ficción y la imaginación comienzan en realidad, a partir del capítulo 7. A partir de aquí se traza una línea muy importante en el mundo de Vanquish pues el segundo arco inicia en el capítulo 10, así que estén MUY bien preparados para los capítulos que se vengan.

Y ya saben, si les gustó no les gustó por favor díganlo. Se los agradeceré mucho, yo y mi kokorito.

No me dejen en wachado ;-;

Los quiero, saludos de Blossom.

¿Próxima actualización? 26 de octubre.


	7. Fundación

**VII. Fundación**

Tsunade no pudo dormir aquella noche. Ni la noche que le siguió. No quería tomar sake, no de nuevo. No quería hacerlo porque en ese momento se consideraba una especie de ejemplo a seguir para Sakura. Para aquella chica que parecía muy perdida en el mundo. Sabía demasiado sobre guerra y armas pero poco sabía sobre las personas y los sentimientos. No la culpaba. Su infancia debía haber sido demasiado perturbadora y demasiado cruel.

 _El mundo de por sí era bastante hijo de puta._

Por las noches miraba a la luna y se preguntaba si el hecho de estar viva era para enseñarle a Sakura acerca de las emociones. En el pasado intentó acabar con todo y sumirse en su propia depresión. Intentó terminar con su vida y dejarlo todo atrás. Qué curioso era el destino ahora. Bastante para su agrado.

Pero aquella mañana era diferente. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Sakura a como diera lugar. La chica también merecía esa segunda oportunidad en la vida y aunque si bien sabía que no sería tan sencillo, tenía la fe en que ella con el tiempo podría actuar de manera _normal._

La primera cosa por hacer sería arreglar un encuentro entre la matriarca y Sakura. Era al menos el primer paso para que Sakura entendiera el significado de las emociones, esa cara oculta que posiblemente nadie le había mostrado: el amor de madre. Estaría al pendiente de todo para que Mikoto Uchiha no se fuera a ir de la lengua suelta y confesara que Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto. De hecho, por la cabeza de Tsunade había pasado aquel pensamiento: decirle la verdad cuanto antes a Sakura pero había desistido. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Aquello era ridículo considerando que hasta hace apenas unos días le había dicho a Naruto que en cuanto antes se lo dijera mejor. Era como si estuvieran envueltos en una especie de mentira colectiva.

 _No le agradaba. No quería alimentar falsas ilusiones._

Pero tampoco es como que supiera como fuera a reaccionar Sakura. Todo podría ser jodidamente impredecible. La chica podría ir desde el mutismo hasta el suicidio. Y no bromeaba cuando aseguraba aquello. Sakura era una chica que había mostrado en varias ocasiones tener una lealtad ferviente hacia Sasuke Uchiha. Un puesto que al parecer nadie se había ganado en su vida, considerando que ella nunca tuvo a un mentor ni a una figura que admirar cuando niña.

Así que, lo primero era presentarla a la matriarca y que pasara lo que fuera a pasar. Posiblemente a Mikoto le hiciera bien ver a otra persona que no fuera ella ni los sirvientes del hogar. Su amiga bastante había sufrido ya en todos aquellos años de soledad.

Tsunade despertó aquella mañana decidida a todo y a llevar a cabo sus planes. El decirle la verdad a Sakura podría esperar algunos días más —tampoco es como que quisiera postergarlo demasiado. Hablaría con Naruto a la primera oportunidad—.

Llevó a cabo su rutina matinal, sorprendiendo a los sirvientes ya que por lo general ella se levantaba después de las nueve de la mañana y no a las siete. Se vistió y se peinó con elegancia y se dirigió a la habitación de Mikoto Uchiha. Aquella habitación que casi nadie visitaba.

Se encontró con la puerta entreabierta y observó desde aquella posición que Mikoto estaba sentada sobre una mecedora y que leía atenta un libro. No alcanzó a adivinar el título, pero la vio demasiado concentrada. Se sentía mal por irrumpir en aquella actividad pero no era momento para lamentaciones.

—Mikoto—Lady Tsunade tocó a la puerta, incluso si ésta estaba entre abierta—buenos días.

Mikoto Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y colocó un separador en alguna de las hojas del libro. Movió su cabeza y con una de sus manos hizo un ademán para que Tsunade entrara. La mujer se veía demasiado serena, su cabello con canas llegaba un poco más del hombro y sus ojos se mantenían jóvenes. Sin embargo, su mirada había cambiado. Ahora estaba cargada de tristezas.

—Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?—La mujer soltó aquellas palabras con su usual tono de voz, siempre amable sin importar qué.

—Soy yo, Lady Tsunade—se acercó haciendo resonar sus tacones por toda la habitación—. Tu mejor amiga.

Mikoto tomó el libro entre su regazo y sonrió.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho querida!—dijo avergonzada—, debí haberme visto como una tonta ¿cómo podría no reconocer a mi única y mejor amiga?

Tsunade bajó la mirada y asintió. Así era hablar con Mikoto Uchiha. A veces sabía quién eras y otras veces simplemente te desconocía. Las primeras veces sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerla llorar. Pero en otras ocasiones, su cerebro se ponía a pensar en todas las posibilidades con el fin de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría a Mikoto ya que hasta el momento su padecimiento no tenía nombre ni explicación.

Y es que no era únicamente la falta de memoria…

Todos los diversos síntomas que se habían presentado en la matriarca habían incrementado con el pasar del tiempo, pero había sufrido un aumento considerable desde que Itachi personalmente le dio la noticia sobre la muerte de Sasuke. Algo en Mikoto se rompió ese día y desde aquella ocasión Itachi Uchiha había querido evitar cualquier contacto con su madre, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no iba a la finca Uchiha en más de nueve meses. Tsunade se enteró de todas esas cosas por una carta que Naruto le envió. Naruto era quizá de las pocas personas que seguía frecuentando aquella finca —la que alguna vez estuvo repleta de Uchihas—. El _conocido cercano,_ al final visitaba más a la matriarca que su propio hijo. A Tsunade aquello le había conmovido y fue por eso que decidió ir a vivir en la finca Uchiha para brindar su apoyo y ¿por qué no? un poco del conocimiento médico que seguramente aún quedaba en ella.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?—preguntó Mikoto—, hace tiempo que no lo veo. Deberías decirle que no sea tan desconsiderado con su madre.

—Mikoto… él está muerto, lo sabes.

Para Tsunade, decir aquello no era tarea sencilla. Casi siempre cada que la veía tenía que decir aquello. Era como revivir el capítulo de la muerte de Sasuke una y otra vez, con la gran diferencia de que la que tenía que abrirse la herida era ella.

—¿Muerto?—Mikoto comenzó a llorar sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de algunos minutos habló—. Es cierto, ya lo recuerdo. Fue la guerra, ¿verdad? Oh, es verdad…

—Sí. Hoy es un lindo día y te tengo una buena noticia—anunció Tsunade, haciendo cambiar de tema. Mikoto sonrió y comenzó a reír. Otro síntoma extraño. De un momento pasó del profundo llanto a la felicidad.

—¿Cuál es?—dijo con una curiosidad anticipada en su mirada.

—Hay una chica… Se llama Sakura—Tsunade esperaba de todo menos lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Sakura?—interrumpió a la explicación de su amiga—. Vaya, creo que sé quién es. Sasuke e Itachi solían mencionar su nombre. ¿Es una niña que iba a la guerra?

Aquello era bastante extraño. No recordaba la muerte de su hijo pero sí recordaba a una muchacha que vivió entre ellos por poco menos de un año. _Casi una desconocida._

—Ella misma. Sasuke pidió que si algo le ocurría… le diéramos alojo y que fuéramos amables con ella. La chica no tiene familia en este mundo.

—Recuerdo que Sasuke me habló que ella era una chica que no tenía origen ni familia, y que quería traerla a vivir aquí cuando la guerra terminara. Creo que sus ojos negros brillaban Tsunade. Él era feliz cuando hablaba de esa muchachita.

Tsunade asintió a aquello. Al menos se había ahorrado la explicación de contar la historia de Sakura y quién era ella.

—Naruto la trajo aquí, y ahora vive entre nosotros. Llegó apenas hace tres días. La chica está un poco desorientada por todo el asunto de la guerra.

—¿Quién es Naruto?—Mikoto dejó de sonreír y ladeó su cabeza.

—Oh, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke—dijo—un chico alto, rubio…

—No, no lo recuerdo—aquello lo dijo con demasiada seguridad, seguridad que sorprendió a la misma Tsunade.

—Oh, una pena—¿En serio no recordaba al que alguna vez llamó hijo?—Bueno… él…

—¡Ah! ¿El hijo de Kushina y Minato? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese niño solía correr por la casa y destrozar nuestros jarrones, robaba galletitas de la cocina y siempre me pedía más en la merienda.

—En efecto, él es Naruto.

—Ya, ya—Mikoto sonrió—. Quiero conocer a… ¿cómo dices que se llama? Bueno, a la muchachita. Aunque ahorita me siento algo cansada, me desperté temprano a leer esto. ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, esto… ¡ah sí, libro!

—Entiendo Mikoto, duerme bien por favor.

—Sí… eh, ¿cómo te llamas?—La mirada de Mikoto se tornó seria y cualquier rastro de su tono amable de voz desapareció en un instante.

—Pediré que traigan el desayuno.

—Espera, ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás en mi casa?

Tsunade cerró la puerta. Siempre las despedidas terminaban de una manera bastante extraña. Daría muchas cosas para que su mejor amiga no estuviera en aquel crítico estado. En serio que sí.

 ** _/._** _**. . (1) . . ./**_

 **Ser mujer**

Lady Tsunade bajó hacia el jardín y se encontró que en el sillón de la sala se encontraba recostada Sakura, sin embargo cuando se acercó a ella notó que estaba temando.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura no quería decirlo. Ni tampoco quería admitirlo. Pero había algo que la había atemorizado en la mañana, cuando recién había despertado y se había dirigido a asearse.

Había encontrado sangre en su ropa interior y en su cama. Inmediatamente buscó entre toda la recamara armas e intrusos. Con el pensamiento de que alguien debió haberla atacado durante la noche. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Incluso, todavía peor no dejaba de sangrar y no encontraba herida física alguna. Había decidido tomarse un baño y pensar con claridad pero el dolor en su vientre era tal que no podía siquiera pensar en algo más. Incluso su cabeza martilleaba y su pecho se sentía extraño. Supuso que alguien debió haberse infiltrado en la noche y que había intentado asesinarla. Pero no lo tenía demasiado claro. Ella nunca pegaba el ojo completamente así que de haber habido alguien lo habría notado al instante.

—Estoy sangrando—Sakura miró directamente a Tsunade e hizo una mueca de dolor—. Investigué en la habitación cualquier rastro del enemigo pero no encontré absolutamente nada.

—¿Sangrando?—Lady alzó una de sus cejas confundida y a la vez un tanto intrigada. _¿Estará alucinando? Es imposible que alguien la hubiera atacado_ —. ¿Dónde?

 _Sangrar._ Aquella palabra hacia estremecer a Tsunade.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y con la mirada le pidió a Lady Tsunade que la siguiera. La mujer hizo lo propio. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación asignada para Sakura, señaló las sabanas que estaban ordenadas y con su dedo índice mostró el gran rodete de sangre.

Tsunade tragó pesado. No era el hecho de que hubiera sangre en las sabanas. De hecho ya tenía una teoría de lo ocurrido con base a las muecas de desagrado que Sakura últimamente había hecho así como la manera en que se tocaba el vientre de vez en cuando. Lo que le aterraba era ver aquella mancha roja. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era la sangre. Sólo que le tenía miedo, un miedo justificado que la había dejado incapacitada para ejercer como médico.

—Ya. Ya— _Necesito salir de aquí inmediatamente_ —. Salgamos de aquí.

Tsunade apresuró sus pasos dejando que Sakura caminara detrás de ella. Le era inconcebible que después de tanto aún siguiera teniendo el mismo estúpido miedo. No podía afrontarlo, incluso si se trataba de una ínfima cantidad de sangre.

—Te duele el vientre—Sakura no supo si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación—, seguramente te duele también la cabeza y los senos, ¿no?

—Sí—aquello lo respondió con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Tan obvia era?

—Bien _niña_ , nadie te ha atacado ni estás recibiendo amenazas de muerte. A juzgar por tu apariencia tienes unos quince años. ¿No?

—En realidad, esa es la edad que todos me ponen—Sakura alzó los hombros desinteresadamente—. Medir el tiempo nunca fue una de mis prioridades cuando era niña, así que supongo que tengo quince.

—¿Antes habías… sangrado de ese modo?—Carraspeó para reformular la pregunta—, sangrar sin explicación. De la nada.

—No—Para Sakura todo aquel asunto era bastante serio—. Pudieron ser los enemigos que me hayan envenenado, ¿una herida interna, tal vez?

—No, no—Tsunade no sabía cómo tratar aquel tema. Rayos. No quería culparla, después de todo el mundo de aquella niña solo se había limitado a la guerra—. Te contaré en el camino.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Sakura notó que se estaban dirigiendo a la entrada. Tsunade había tomado un bolso bastante enorme y le dirigía algunas instrucciones a sus sirvientes quienes ni lentos ni perezosos asintieron con solemnidad—, ¿Tsunade?—¿Acaso había ignorado el hecho de que había estado sangrando y que su vida podía correr peligro?—, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?—siguió interrogando clavando bien sus ojos en la espalda de la mujer.

—Ah—Tsunade no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Era darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto—. Es normal en las mujeres, es parte de nuestro cuerpo. Es un ciclo.

—¿Un ciclo?—Notó como Tsunade asentía lentamente—, no comprendo.

—Oh vaya, esto será más complicado— _¿Sabrá lo que es un óvulo? No… por supuesto que no. ¿Un bebé? Bueno, puede que eso lo sepa. Demonios, qué difícil es hablar sin usar los términos apropiados_ —. Todas las mujeres en algún momento de nuestras vidas menstruamos. Socialmente se dice que es el momento en el que una niña pasa a ser mujer.

—¿Menstruar?—Sakura trató de entender el significado de aquella palabra. Jamás la había escuchado—. Sigo sin entender.

—La menstruación es parte de las mujeres y es un sangrado que se produce…— _¿cómo demonios lo explico? Esta palabra debería estar en el diccionario de todas las mujeres_ —… dentro de ti. Bueno, no adentro como tal, no afecta tus órganos. Simplemente se debe a que se expulsa el óvulo no fecundado.

Sakura alzó su ceja sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Ovulo? ¿Fecundado? Entonces…—Trató de entender, pero le costaba trabajo—, ¿el ovulo se expulsa y como se expulsa causa sangrado?

Tsunade suspiró. Bueno, no iba tan mal después de todo. Sería más tardado explicar aquello.

 **/.** **. . (2) . . ./**

 **La sociedad de las personas felices**

Sakura pasó casi todo el día con aquella mujer rubia que le explicaba todo acerca de la menstruación. Eventualmente lo comprendió y se le hizo algo maravilloso pero también desconocido.

—Entonces—Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban a las afueras de una fonda—, ¿por qué hasta los quince?

Tsunade hizo señas a un _mesero_ para que le trajeran la carta de los alimentos a servir ese día. Estaban en el pequeño pueblo de Bradford. Había ido hasta allá con Sakura para comprar todo lo necesario para aquel nuevo proceso. Para que no manchara las sabanas —en pocas palabras, toallas femeninas— y para proveerla de ropas más cómodas. A Tsunade no le gustaba que se usara vestido como en las épocas rudimentarias. Ella era más bien una mujer de _ciencia_ que estaba acostumbrada a usar pantalones anchos y batas blancas. Al menos ese era su estilo verdadero. Por supuesto que había atendido cada una de las dudas de Sakura, desde la más obvia hasta la que requería un poco más de su atención. Fue justamente la última pregunta de ella que hizo que lo meditara un poco mejor.

—Bueno—Tsunade despidió al mesero y abrió sus labios lentamente—, lo habitual es que sea a partir de los doce años. Sin embargo hay casos en los que se da a los quince o dieciséis. Por qué a unas mujeres les da antes o después se debe a su propia constitución, a problemas hormonales entre otros factores—no pretendía darle una cátedra de aquello—, no debes preocuparte. A partir de ahora, cada veintiocho días sentirás lo mismo. Puede que ocurra cada treinta o cada veinticinco. Hay adelantos y atrasos en los primeros periodos. Es parte de acostumbrarse— _qué vaga explicación._

—Sabe demasiado—Sakura alzó sus cejas—, ¿es usted médico, no?

—El que sepa acerca de la menstruación no quiere decir que…

—…Lo escuché una vez cuando el General y Naruto hablaban—comentó distraída—, no era mi intención escuchar pero ellos mencionaron que usted pertenecía a una gran institución o algo así. No recuerdo mucho, estaba más adentrada en la misión.

—Una gran institución, eh.

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Parecía que las personas a su alrededor se estaban encargando de recordarle su pasado en BIOMEDICS.

—Sí—Sakura ni siquiera sabía porque estaba soltando su lengua. Supuso que sería una especie de efecto de _la menstruación_ —Naruto dijo que usted colaboró algún tiempo con la doctora Mitarashi.

—¿Mitarashi?—Tsunade conocía el apellido a la perfección. Simplemente se hizo la sorprendida porque en efecto, no pensó escuchar de aquello en mucho tiempo y menos en boca de Sakura. _¿Cómo es que sabe de ella?_ —¿Anko Mitarashi?

—Ella misma—Sakura recibía de parte del mesero una sopa caliente, era eso a lo que le llamaban entrada. No lo entendía pero aun así supuso que debía imitar a Tsunade quién estaba ya sosteniendo su propia cuchara—, ella es mi doctora. O lo era. No lo sé, tomando en cuenta que ya no estoy en el Ejército.

— _¿Les habían practicado estudios de rutina? Qué extraño… Mitarashi no era miembro médico del ejército_ —Tsunade quería hacer mil y un preguntas. Más tomando en cuenta que Naruto nunca le hubo contado nada acerca de Anko. Bueno, tampoco es como que tuviera que haberlo hecho—. ¿Estabas enferma?—decidió que esa era la pregunta más correcta, un tango vaga pero al menos así lograría que Sakura hablara más.

—No—Sakura se concentraba en aquella sopa. No era mala. Pero tampoco cosa del otro mundo—. No creo.

Aquél "creo" le reveló muchas cosas a Tsunade.

—Ciertamente, conocí a la doctora Anko Mitarashi hace algunos años. No trabajamos mucho juntas, pero participé en algunos proyectos con ella— _Vamos, ¿qué más sabes de ella, Sakura?_

—La doctora Mitarashi visitaba mucho a mi General y constantemente le daba mis medicamentos—Sakura se sentía rara al decir aquello. ¿Estaba bien hablar? Supuso que sí. Si su General confiaba en esa mujer, ella debería hacerlo—. Se supone que los medicamentos se los dan a las personas enfermas, ¿no?

—No siempre— _No, ese no es el caso._

—Bueno, Sasuke y ella decían que era para que no me descompensara por el esfuerzo físico. Se me suministraban dos píldoras tres horas antes del combate. Siempre debía ser así—explicó Sakura con un deje de preocupación—. Me preocupa no tomarme ese medicamento. No sé mucho de estas cosas—confesó—pero, ¿está bien que dejes de tomar una medicina?

—¿Cuál era ese medicamento?—A Tsunade el asunto le sonaba bastante extraño. Más tomando en cuenta que la doctora Anko no tenía nada que ver con el ejército, sino que ella estaba inmiscuida en BIOMEDICS—. Tal vez podamos conseguirlo—sugirió, aun a sabiendas que eso era poco probable. Pero quería el nombre para así saber de qué se trataba aquello.

—Epin—Sakura recordaba aquellas píldoras como pequeñas, recubiertas de plástico azul—. También tenía que inyectarme una solución líquida antes del combate, pero no sé el nombre. Nunca lo supe.

Para Tsunade aquel nombre era interesante. Ella sabía mucho de fármacos y de su composición. Claramente era su campo. Pero nunca había escuchado algo como eso. Entonces concluyó que _Epin_ debió haberse desarrollado tiempo después de su salida de BIOMEDICS. Lo que sí estaba claro es que ese medicamento no podía ser uno para compensar a Sakura. En dado caso, habrían utilizado vitaminas y no aquello. Había algo mucho más detrás de todo ese asunto y por algún motivo no le parecía que fueran buenas cosas. Aunado al hecho de que tenía que inyectarse. Eso tal vez era para activar a Epin. Al menos, eran las suposiciones que se hacía.

—Epin…—Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos—. La doctora Anko Mitarashi es muy buena—tenía que decir algo a favor de aquella mujer—. ¿Cómo te sentías con ese medicamento?

—No lo recuerdo—Sakura apartó el plato y bebió agua para remojarse los labios—. Cuando tomaba el medicamento y me inyectaba… lo olvidaba todo.

—¿Lo olvidabas todo?— _Debió ser una droga_ , _sin duda. Eso justificaría el que fuera tan sanguinaria en combate_.

—Casi siempre. La batalla en Limort fue diferente. Ahí pude recordar todo, pero aquello sucedió porque—no sabía cómo decirlo—me inyecté una segunda dosis.

 _—Claro, el medicamento provocaba que ella no sintiera dolor. Eso explicaría porque logró sobrevivir aun estando sin brazos. En condiciones normales nadie lo podría haber hecho. En primera, por la cantidad de sangre a perder. En segunda por el miedo, incluso si se trata de un militar y en tercero por la incapacidad de poder luchar sin sus dos brazos. Sin embargo ella fue encontrada y sobrevivió._

—Pero bueno—Sakura frunció su ceño y miró con curiosidad el cuchillo que se le daba para poder partir la carne frente a ella—. He hablado demasiado. Tengo entendido que en las relaciones sociales las personas hablan entre sí, pero creo que he sido ya la protagonista de esta narrativa.

—Bueno—Tsunade no se quitaba de la cabeza qué demonios era exactamente ese medicamento. Aunque todo el asunto le hacía pensar dos cosas: era una droga y eliminaba el dolor, al menos eso le hacía creer al cerebro—, ¿qué quieres saber?

—No sé qué preguntar—Sakura se dio cuenta que era inútil entablar una conversación. Pero hizo un pequeño esfuerzo—¿por qué ya no trabaja con la doctora Mitarashi?

—Bueno, es una larga historia—Resopló. Sí que lo era. Pero hablar de Mitarashi era hablar también de muchas más personas—. Bien _niña_ es momento de que escuches y prestes atención. Escuchando a las personas y siendo empática podrás entender sus sentimientos.

 ** _/._** _**. . (3) . . ./**_

 ** _BIOMEDICS: La fundación_**

 ** _"… Hacemos lo que debemos porque podemos._**

 ** _Por el bien de todos nosotros, excepto por los que están muertos._**

 ** _Pero no tiene sentido llorar por cada error cometido._**

 ** _La ciencia se lleva a cabo y la ciencia crea un arma letal para las personas que siguen vivas._**

 ** _Por lo que observo ahí afuera me alegro de no ser tú. Tengo que experimentar. Hay investigaciones por hacer con aquellos que siguen vivos…"*_**

 ** _[1940. Instalaciones de BIOMEDICS]_**

Tsunade había sido invitada por uno de sus colegas de generación a unirse a aquella nueva generación de científicos. Ella lo había intentado durante bastantes años —se había graduado en 1928 con honores en la Universidad Federal de LeBrou— pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo los trabajos que había conseguido no la satisfacían. Si bien era cierto que ejercía como doctora estar en un Hospital atendiendo pacientes de rutina no era exactamente algo a lo que quería dedicarse toda su vida. Ella quería reportar. Investigar. Observar. Dudar.

Experimentar.

Crear…

Fue entonces que recibió la carta de Orochimaru Mitarashi, un conocido de generación que poseía una de las mentes más brillantes que jamás hubiera conocido, donde él le sugería que debería enviar su currículum y su petición a Shisui Uchiha. El encargado de fundar los nuevos laboratorios BIOMEDICS. En propias palabras de Orochimaru, aquel proyecto era por demás ambicioso y al Uchiha no le importaba la edad o el género de los interesados en aspirar los cargos a investigadores, su única petición es que fueran personas comprometidas por la ciencia y que tuvieran la firme convicción de solucionar los problemas reales de las personas.

A Tsunade debería haberle sorprendido que Shisui Uchiha era el sobrino del _Mayor_ Fugaku Uchiha. Sin embargo, no lo tomó en consideración. No quería ser demasiado quisquillosa con ese asunto pues después de todo tenía ya treinta y cinco años y no se sentía ni la mitad de realizada como científica como algún día lo contempló en sus planes de adolescencia. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que estaba frente a ella.

Para el verano de 1940 su petición fue aceptada y fue convocada de manera urgente.

Un automóvil la recogió en su domicilio. Para su gran sorpresa pues era rarísimo ver aquellos vehículos. Sin embargo, supuso que el proyecto debía ser demasiado ambicioso.

Nunca supo la ubicación exacta de BIOMEDICS pues los vidrios de aquel vehículo —al que después llamarían _convoy_ — estaban polarizados de un color oscuro, de tal manera que ella no podía observar nada hacia el exterior.

Una vez que bajó del vehículo se topó con una edificación solemne, grande y de color plateada. Rodeada de mallas metálicas —para su protección— y lo que más llamó su atención fue la vigilancia que había en el lugar. Detrás de ella, apareció su colega de tiempos universitarios.

—Tsunade—Saludó él con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—, veo que fuiste convocada.

—Cuando hablaste de proyecto ambicioso pensé en muchas cosas—se sinceró Tsunade tomando el maletín café que cargaba y lo acercó a su pecho con cierto nerviosismo—pero jamás imaginé que te referías a algo _tan_ ambicioso como esto—señaló—, energía eléctrica, mallas eléctricas, automóviles con vidrios oscuros. ¿Qué es esto?

—BIOMEDICS—Una voz a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse. Fue entonces que conoció a Shisui Uchiha. Un hombre de veintiocho años le sonreía y le hacía una reverencia—. Les doy la bienvenida a mi proyecto, es una parte de mí. Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha, un gusto conocerlos—El hombre extendió su mano y saludó a Tsunade con solemnidad—. Doctora Senju, Doctor Mitarashi. Síganme. ¡Hay mucha ciencia por hacer!

 **/* * */**

Tsunade leía los nuevos manuales frente a ella. Se sorprendió a sí misma de la tecnología de aquel lugar. Definitivamente BIOMEDICS era algo así como un lugar del futuro, era demasiado irreal: Computadoras. Monitores. Equipos de cromatografía en columna. Equipos de resonancia magnética nuclear. Graficadores electrónicos. Aparatos de Rayos X. Displays. Pantallas _touch_ recientemente probadas. Todo aquello era maravilloso y conocía apenas una ínfima parte de aquellos equipos pues durante sus años en el hospital jamás los había utilizado.

—Sorprendente, ¿no?—A su lado, Orochimaru sabía bien cómo usar el equipo de RMN, era un experto en resonancia magnética nuclear—. BIOMEDICS tiene de todo.

—Estos bebés no deben ser baratos—concluyó, no había manera de que aquello pudiera ser económico—, ¿cómo es que ese hombre tiene los recursos?

—Tsunade—Orochimaru cerró sus ojos y alzó sus hombros—. ¿No lo sabes, cierto?

—¿Qué debería saber?—dejó uno de los manuales en su lugar y frunció su ceño con curiosidad.

—Shisui Uchiha es uno de los favoritos de Minato Namikaze, el Presidente.

—¿De verdad?—Aquello sí que era sorprendente—. Nunca lo imaginé.

—Se podría decir que Shisui Uchiha es una mente brillante que decidió apoyar al Presidente cuando este le habló de estudiar nuevas energías.

—¿Nuevas energías?

—Oh vamos. Tuviste una milésima más de promedio que yo—ironizó—, haz un esfuerzo.

—No me gusta jugar a las adivinanzas—Tsunade rodó los ojos con molestia anunciada—. Vamos, ya comenzaste a abrir tu bocota.

—Bueno, bueno—Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua—. No es un secreto el descubrimiento y la conquista de las Islas Vírgenes.

—Las Marakenas…

—Las mismas. Como sabes, hace cinco años se descubrieron y gracias a ello tenemos energía. Aunque el gobierno prefiere limitarla para no hacernos tan dependientes. Además de que temen que en algún momento se acabe. Pero eso no es todo, ¿sabes del tratado de La Mersél?

—Sí—Tsunade se sentía irritada. Odiaba cuando la gente le contaba las cosas con preguntas—. Un tratado económico que permite que Belgurk tenga parte del petróleo encontrado en las Marakenas. Con el propósito de que ellos crezcan como nación.

—Como es bien sabido, al norte de Allegria no hay nada. Belgurk es un país primitivo. Sin embargo, uno de los sueños del Presidente es que la energía sea accesible para todos y que se encuentren nuevas soluciones. Es ahí donde entramos nosotros, BIOMEDICS.

—Espera—Tsunade lo detuvo—, pero… ¿no les convenía mejor fundar una comisión energética o algo por el estilo? Últimamente han llegado médicos e ingenieros biónicos. Ningún ingeniero en energía ni en metalurgia. Ni mucho menos ingenieros petroleros. Pensé que esto era un laboratorio de medicina, ya sabes, para fines médicos—enfatizó.

—Claro. De hecho es para fines médicos. Sin embargo, a nosotros se nos confía participar con otras personas para resolver el problema energético—confesó Orochimaru—, además…para estar preparados para cualquier otra cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto sí que es un secreto casi de estado—dijo Orochimaru con su voz vidriosa—. Ha habido algunos roces entre Braznia y Belgurk por todo ese asunto energético y por la conquista de las Marakenas. Se dice que en las Marakenas existen muchas más cosas, cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos. Pero es un secreto, en realidad el único que debe saberlo es el que lideró aquella misión, ese tal Shimura. Sea como sea, el Presidente teme que a futuro existan guerras así que le pidió a Shisui Uchiha que innovara las tecnologías actuales y que de paso investigáramos algo sobre alternativas energéticas. Por supuesto que nosotros no entraríamos directamente en ese rubro. Al menos ni tú ni yo puesto que no es nuestro campo. Podemos ser unos genios en medicina, genética y en biónica pero no en cuestiones de energía. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Es por eso que ha llegado tanta gente de afuera—Tsunade volvió a tomar uno de los manuales pesados y le echó un simple ojeada—. Son miembros del Ejército.

—Sobre eso…—Orochimaru le quitó el manual y lo colocó en la mesa metálica que recientemente había sido instalada—… Son hombres fieles al Presidente y sobre todo a Shisui Uchiha. Quien se gana la confianza de Shisui tendrá la mano del Presidente—Orochimaru miró a Tsunade directamente a los ojos y adivinó lo que sus ojos gritaban en silencio—. Supongo que ya lo viste, ¿no?

—Si te refieres a Jiraiya, sí. Lo vi en el pasillo el otro día. Cruzamos algunas palabras. Él no es un científico, ni siquiera es doctor. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Sabe más que cualquier otra persona en armas. Hay muchos proyectos pendientes por aquí—Orochimaru suspiró—. Él se encargara de diseñar nuevas armas y dar sus prototipos a los ingenieros, posteriormente nosotros evaluaremos que tan viables son para dañar al cuerpo, ya sabes, a nivel molecular.

—Un trabajo bastante colaborativo.

—Sí…Hay un proyecto que quizá te parezca interesante. Es el primero a desarrollar.

Tsunade cruzó sus piernas y miró a Orochimaru con interés.

—PTB. Prótesis de Titanio Biocompatibles.

—¿Prótesis?

—He investigado un poco, y entre todos los elementos el Titanio es el que mejor se adapta a las células del cuerpo. No hay un rechazo. Cuando un soldado pierda una extremidad en la guerra se le podrá implementar una PTB.

—Suena demasiado irreal.

—Nosotros lo haremos posible, Tsunade—Orochimaru prestó atención a las manos de Tsunade que temblaban—. ¿Acaso estás recordando a Nawaki?

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento. Me enteré por ahí.

—Sí. Bueno, se suicidó—dijo con pesar y frustración—. No soportó el hecho de quedarse sin piernas.

—No fue tu culpa—Orochimaru no se consideraba bueno consolando a las personas.

—Ya, ya. Fue un accidente al usar una máquina del Ejército—explicó, ese había sido el reporte de los Oficiales de Braznia—. No hay mucho que decir, ni siquiera era doctora en aquel tiempo. Aunque gracias a ese evento tuve la firme convicción de serlo.

—Ahora que sabes del proyecto, ¿no te interesa?—Orochimaru la hizo a regresar. Él vio el brillo crecer en los ojos de Tsunade.

—PTB, eh… Suena interesante.

 _/* * */_

 ** _[1945. Instalaciones de BIOMEDICS]_**

Tsunade miraba su dedo anular con alegría. El anillo brillaba y la hacía sentir plena. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando estaba en el laboratorio debía quitarse su anillo así que lo guardó en su gaveta personal y se dirigió al cuarto de investigaciones F54. Se ató el cabello en una coleta larga y miró que sus botas altas estuvieran bien puestas —no debía usar tacones.

Miró hacia la sala F54, un lugar completamente blanco. Ahí estaba la doctora Anko Mitarashi. Quién era la protegida de Orochimaru. Él la había encontrado en las calles hacia un tiempo y desde ese momento la había protegido. Eventualmente Anko se interesó por la ciencia y había estudiado duro. Siendo ella el miembro más joven en entrar en BIOMEDICS a la edad de veinte años. Primero fue como ayudante de laboratorista —clasificaba el material y preparaba de vez en cuando reactivos químicos— sin embargo la inteligencia de aquella muchachita era mayor. Habría sido una injusticia que ella estuviera siempre encerrada en una campana de extracción. No. Ella era mucho más brillante.

Había ingresado en 1944 y ahí estuvo medio año como ayudante de laboratorista. Sin embargo, a finales de año se unió a la línea de investigación de su _padre_ y de Tsunade Senju respecto al asunto de las PTB. Mostrando ser una persona bastante brillante al momento de proponer ideas y corregir algunas tantas. Además de que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a cuestionarlo todo.

Tsunade miró el reloj digital —BIOMEDICS era quizá el único lugar en Braznia en donde no tenían relojes de cuerda ni de pared— que estaba en el display de la pared y suspiró un poco frustrada. Si bien Anko ya estaba en la sala F54 no sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual las hubieran convocado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Tsunade entró a la zona estéril y miró a Anko quién ya tenía su propio traje y acomodaba algunas cajas Petri—. ¿Por qué nos convocaron?

—La guerra comenzó hace poco—Anko tendía a desviar las conversaciones—, evidentemente hay problemas. Es por ello que hoy Obito Uchiha ha hablado con nosotros.

—¿Qué fue de Shisui?—Hacia dos años que el hombre fundador de BIOMEDICS no se aparecía. Aparentemente se decía que había vuelto a su vida militar y por ello su primo menor había tomado lugar en toda aquel asunto—¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?

Anko alzó los hombros con desinterés y puso material quirúrgico. Estaba preparando una sala de operaciones. Aquello llamó la atención de Tsunade.

—El Hospital de Centellé está colapsado por el número de heridos. Eventualmente nosotros como subordinados le diríamos a nuestros jefes…—le dirigió la mirada a Tsunade como sugiriendo que se lo iba a decir—la situación actual. Ya no hay espacio en los Hospitales así que están trayendo a las personas más importantes acá. Los militares más importantes para el país—corrigió.

Tsunade asintió nerviosa. El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche. Se suponía que tenía una especie de cita con Dan Katou, quién era su prometido. Aunque Tsunade siempre alardeaba que era su esposo.

Anko mordió uno de sus labios con nerviosismo y apretó el botón rojo que estaba parpadeando desde hacía unos segundos. Eso significaba que había un herido detrás de las puertas.

Inmediatamente dos personas del Ejército colocaron al hombre —en una camilla— y la empujaron. Posteriormente la camilla y la persona pasaron a un cuarto previo a la sala F54 para evitar que contaminaran el área estéril. Posteriormente y una vez que quedaron _limpios_ la camilla se dirigió automáticamente hacia la sala de operaciones en donde Anko solo esperaba que Tsunade no fuera a sufrir un colapso.

Fue entonces que Tsunade observó aquel rostro y aquel cabello…

—¡Dan!

 **/* * */**

Tsunade salió al pasillo con sus guantes quirúrgicos llenos de sangre y con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca había perdido el control. Era una persona que sabía adaptarse a todas las situaciones. Sin embargo aquella vez había sido diferente. Se suponía que vería a Dan en la ciudad de Centéll a las 8 de la noche para tomar un café. Sin embargo, ciertamente se había reunido con él pero en una sala de operaciones. Intentó hacer todo lo humanamente posible sin embargo ni sus habilidades médicas ni su determinación logró que el sangrado interno parara.

 _Sangre._

—Sólo te hice sufrir. Lo siento. Estaré esperándote en el otro lado pero por favor no vengas en un rato…—y así fue como terminó. Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras tocía sangre.

Recordó el lema de BIOMEDICS. Aquel que leyó al entrar a las instalaciones por primera vez. Estaba en una de las paredes grabado en piedra. Era quizá, la única cosa rudimentaria en aquel lugar:

 _"… Hacemos lo que debemos porque podemos._

 _Por el bien de todos nosotros, excepto por los que están muertos._

 ** _Pero no tiene sentido llorar por cada error cometido._**

 ** _La ciencia se lleva a cabo y la ciencia crea un arma letal para las personas que siguen vivas._**

 _Por lo que observo ahí afuera me alegro de no ser tú. Tengo que experimentar. Hay investigaciones por hacer con aquellos que siguen vivos…"_

Se sintió cabreada. Nada había funcionado ni siquiera el alpha-415, que era un estabilizante que usarían en las operaciones. Ni siquiera sus medicinas de última generación habían podido hacer algo. ¡Ni siquiera los pequeños asistentes robots que se suponía debían operar aquellas áreas pequeñas!

—Tsunade…

Un hombre de cabello blanco y bata blanca la miró dolido. Se conocían y se habían dirigido algunas palabras. Se habían conocido en la Universidad aunque estaban en diferentes carreras.

Pero ella no respondió.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad—Se hincó y la abrazó—. Sé lo que él significaba para ti.

—Él era mi todo…—Tsunade apretó sus labios—. Él era todo…

 ** _/._** _**. . (4) . . ./**_

 ** _BIOMEDICS: El secreto_**

 ** _Y me hicieron eterno._**

 ** _¡Qué lástima que nadie haga lo mismo contigo!_**

 ** _Te espera tu corta vida…_**

 ** _Te dejaré que te pongas manos a la obra._**

 ** _¡Quiero que te largues ya!_**

 ** _[1970. Instalaciones de BIOMEDICS]_**

Itachi caminaba con pasos pesados hacía allá. Habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de su hermano y cinco años que no visitaba su recinto sagrado. Simplemente no era por que quisiera, sino porque tenía otros asuntos más importantes con los cuales lidiar junto con Kakashi Hatake. Eran asuntos delicados y él más que nadie tenía que poner manos a la obra. Sin embargo, para dar la estocada final aún debía esperar un poco más.

Se avecinaba una nueva guerra, la tercera.

La primera se había desarrollado en 1945 y había finalizado tres años después, la segunda guerra había sido mucho más larga y había cobrado la vida de miles de personas por ambos bandos: 1956-1964 y finalmente siendo el año de 1970 estaba por desarrollarse otra más. Pero esta vez era por motivos más oscuros… Motivos que solo concernían al Presidente.

Es por eso mismo que visitaba BIOMEDICS después de tanto tiempo. Y también porque había recibido una llamada telefónica. Los únicos dos lugares en donde había teléfonos inalámbricos era en el Cuartel General en LeBrou y por supuesto en la _mini_ ciudad del futuro: BIOMEDICS. El lugar a donde los cerebros más brillantes —y desquiciados— daban a parar.

Así pues registró su entrada —como actual líder de BIOMEDICS— con el sensor de huella digital. Inmediatamente la pantalla comenzó a registrar sus datos y la vocecita mecánica chilló pidiendo una foto de su iris. Itachi se agachó un poco y se puso a la altura del escáner. El aparato no tardó en hacer el análisis para que finalmente apareciera en el display una palomita verde en señal de aprobación.

—Entrada aceptada. Registro confirmado. Itachi Uchiha. Adelante.

Caminó hacia la oficina personal de quién lo había llamado. Recorrió aquellos pasillos blancos y sin vida, mientras que soportaba las miradas cargadas de curiosidad de las personas. Algunos incluso se reverenciaban y asentían con solemnidad.

Tomó el ascensor y oprimió en la pantalla digital el número 8. Aquel que era el último piso. Una vez que salió recorrió el largo pasillo y dobló a la izquierda. Afuera estaba ya esperándolo. Tal y como se había descrito: botas negras altas y una capa con nubes rojas.

—Konan…—Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa—. Un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi miró a la _mujer_ aquella que se decía llamarse Konan. Nunca la había conocido en persona. Más bien había entrado en BIOMEDICS desde pequeña, aunque desconocía su verdadero origen. Hasta donde sabía, el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi había realizado una serie de experimentos en ella. Y si Konan era la mano derecha de Itachi Uchiha era por sugerencia directa del doctor Mitarashi quién era igual o más respetado que él en BIOMEDICS pues se le consideraba toda una eminencia, uno de los primeros pioneros y uno de los primeros cerebros en entrar ahí.

Sin embargo, había investigado a Konan. Sabía que ella tal vez no era un _cerebro brillante_ como la mayoría de las personas ahí. Pudiera ser que no fuera una mujer casada con la ciencia pero lo que sí se le debía reconocer era el hecho de que era una líder innata. Itachi no dudó ni un momento cuando ella le pidió con urgencia encontrarse en BIOMEDICS por asuntos meramente profesionales. Konan había hecho énfasis en la palabra _urgente_ cuando habló con él vía telefónica.

—Debes estarte preguntando los motivos—Konan lo invitó a sentarse. Frente a él había un vidrio que separaba el cuarto de una sala de operaciones—. Yo lo haría en tu lugar.

—Tienes bastantes espías dentro de nuestras filas. Pero por desgracia, o mejor dicho, para nuestro beneficio ellos te son muy fieles.

—No puede ser de otra manera—Konan infló su pecho de orgullo y acomodó uno de sus tantos mechones azules por detrás de su oreja—. Ellos son bastante útiles. Sin embargo, no te he citado para hablar sobre las habilidades y lealtades de mis subordinados. Nos hemos comunicado vía telefónica con anterioridad, pero después de tantos años nos estamos viendo las caras.

 _"Quizá no sea la primera vez"_

Itachi asintió y aceptó cuando Konan con un ademan lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en su _oficina personal_ aunque más bien era un pequeño laboratorio, o algo similar a uno.

—Debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho—Itachi se sentó con parsimonia y miró con atención aquella pequeña habitación: Había un pizarrón con algunos dibujos, lo que supuso era algo así como un experimento a seguir así como informes perfectamente ordenados sobre el escritorio. Había también uno que otro matraz en los estantes—, por BIOMEDICS.

—Es mi deber. Después de la muerte de Obito Uchiha… Él siempre hubiera querido que esto siguiera pues era la herencia que Shisui Uchiha le dio. Un legado.

—Mis primos sabían lo que hacían—dijo Itachi con admiración—. Después de todo solo las mentes privilegiadas y brillantes pueden aspirar a pertenecer a BIOMEDICS. Es el legado de los Uchiha para el mundo—finalizó él—BIOMEDICS nació para hacer crecer al mundo y para sus propios fines.

Konan asintió orgullosa.

—Señor Itachi—extendió su brazo y ofreció vino. El _Mayor_ asintió—. Este vino está diseñado para tener un buen sabor, además de que nuestros ingenieros en alimentos se han encargado de acelerar el proceso de fermentación en nuestros nuevos reactores. El sabor fue cuidado meticulosamente para otorgar la mejor de las experiencias.

—Bien…—Itachi tomó la copa y sorbió. Definitivamente era un buen vino—. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de encontrarnos, Konan? Hasta donde sé, quisiste mantener oculta tu identidad.

—Desde luego, no podría haber sido de otra manera—Konan también tomó vino y cruzó una de sus piernas poniéndose cómoda sobre aquel sillón que tenía para su uso personal—. Ahora que la atención del Presidente está puesta en su nueva estrategia pensé que era el momento adecuado para tener esta charla amena. Uno de los primeros puntos a tratar es sobre un colega mío. Quiere hacerte una petición, o mejor dicho pedirte una autorización.

—¿Autorización?—Itachi hizo un ademán para que ella continuara. Aquello le interesaba. Todo lo que ella dijera le interesaba.

—Así es. Hace tiempo, exactamente tres meses me di a la tarea de ir personalmente hacia Cantiverrí—Los labios de Konan se empaparon de aquel vino tinto y le dirigió a Itachi una sonrisa con sorna anticipando la reacción de él.

Itachi casi se ahogó con el vino. Pero compuso su postura estoica. Konan percibió aquello.

—Sé que fue un movimiento arriesgado, Cantiverrí es uno de las ciudades más hostiles de Belgurk. Debo ser de las pocas personas que aún visitan el país "enemigo", ¿no?

—Bueno, no es cualquier ciudad—Itachi dejó la copa a un lado y la miró con ferocidad—, es la capital, ciertamente.

—Por supuesto—Los ojos miel de Konan se cruzaron con los ónix de Itachi—. Pero fui bastante sigilosa. Recordemos que después de todo la que está invadiendo un país extranjero soy yo.

Itachi asintió. Él desde luego que conocía que ella tenía nacionalidad de Belgurk. La había investigado, por supuesto que no dejaría que cualquier persona estuviera dentro de la familia de BIOMEDICS solo porque sí.

—¿Y qué encontraste ahí?—preguntó con curiosidad anticipada. Sus ojos brillaban.

—De eso mismo quiero hablarte. Me reuní con un antiguo _camarada_ de la legión del escorpión rojo. Es un genio—Konan no mentía y lo vio en aquellos rojos— y con certeza puedo meter las manos al fuego de que él es de los nuestros. Es un verdadero _camarada_ en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tiene las cualidades que nos gustan: mordaz, inteligente, silencioso y sobre todo fiel.

—Háblame más de él—Itachi no fingía estar interesado. Cuanta más gente de Belgurk tuvieran como aliados, mejor.

—De hecho está aquí. En cualquier momento puedo pedirle que haga su presentación. Me temo que nuestro _camarada_ odia que lo hagamos esperar, y también detesta hacer esperar. En realidad es él quién quiere hacerte una petición. Sugeriría que no lo hiciéramos esperar más.

—Conque entonces fuiste una intermediaria—Itachi volvió a tomar la copa de vino y la llevó a sus labios.

—Por supuesto. Él aún tiene sus reservas respecto a ti, pero le dije que debía confiar. Además… dependiendo de cómo se dé esta entrevista me prometió que te contaría algo. Algo que solo alguien de la Capital de Belgurk puede saber.

—Me interesan los secretos.

—Bien, pues será momento que lo conozcas. No hagamos esperar más a nuestro invitado—Konan encendió el micrófono que estaba junto a ellos y habló—. Puedes presentarte, Akasuna no Sasori.

En la habitación de Operaciones apareció un hombre con uniforme militar de Belgurk. En el costado de su brazo izquierdo podía observarse la insignia del escorpión rojo. Él era el líder de su propio escuadrón.

—Mucho gusto—El chico no debía tener más de veinte años, pensó Itachi mientras asentía con solemnidad como muestra de que en realidad lo estaba escuchando.

—Sasori—Konan se acercó hasta el micrófono y habló—. Al _Mayor_ le interesa saber cuál es tu petición.

—Por supuesto, no me agrada hacer esperar a la gente—Sasori comenzó a desvestirse. Itachi volteó hacia Konan pero ella asintió segura como sugiriéndole que no había nada de malo en ello—. Hace tiempo que Braznia y Belgurk no encuentran paz. Usted ya sabe por qué. Parece que solo una parte de la población conoce que la guerra se resume a simples intereses de un grupo específico de personas. En este caso, su Presidente y su sequito de seguidores tienen mucho que ver—explicó Sasori mientras se desvestía—. _Mayor_ Itachi, ¿cuántos años cree que tengo?

—A juzgar por tu piel—morena y lisa— y tu mirada—ojos redondos color miel—podría estimar veinte años.

—Me halaga oírlo. Pero debo sincerarme, _este_ cuerpo tiene solo veintitrés años. Desde luego que esta no es mi edad verdadera—Sasori terminó por desvestirse, mostrándose totalmente desudo. Itachi observó con atención—. Tengo cuarenta años, _Mayor._

—Imposible—Itachi dejó la copa de vino con brusquedad sobre una mesa, provocando que se formaran ondas en el líquido.

—He escuchado que tiene curiosidad sobre la inmortalidad. Bueno, yo no conozco todos los secretos del mundo. Pero soy algo así como un cerebro perdido. Mi cuerpo ha sufrido bastante y debo decir que estuve a punto de morir, hace seis años.

—¿Seis años?—Itachi hiló la situación inmediatamente—¿en la guerra?

—Así es. Para ser concretos peleé contra Braznia en Limort. Podría decir que fue la pelea más increíble que he tenido en estos años. Dudo que algo sea igual de sublime que en aquel momento.

—No hubo sobrevivientes— _Bueno, en realidad solo quedó ella._

—Se equivoca—Sasori se acercó hacia el cristal, como queriendo romper la barrera—. Es un grave error hacer tales afirmaciones. Un gran pero gran error subestimar la fuerza de un soldado. Mi petición es la siguiente—anunció—, quiero mejorar las PTB y mostrarle lo que el cuerpo humano es capaz de hacer cuando se tienen las herramientas necesarias.

—Adelante—Itachi no estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir. Pero dejó que pasara.

En ese momento los brazos del hombre se estiraron varios metros y mostraron cuchillas que poco a poco salieron disparadas hacia ellos. Itachi se sobresaltó, sin embargo Konan seguía estoica. El campo de protección del cristal repelió cualquier ataque y las cuchillas salieron rebotadas. Sin embargo Sasori mostró mucho más que eso. Sus piernas poseían una velocidad sobre humana. De igual manera había armas integradas en ellas. Itachi comparó aquello con una marioneta con hilos invisibles. Pero… a diferencia de una marioneta de hilos Sasori se manejaba a él mismo, era el títere y el marionetista a la vez.

—Hace tiempo que dejé mi humanidad atrás. En Limort perdí uno de mis brazos así como mi pierna derecha. En realidad aquello no me importó—explicó mientras hacia su demostración—, me encontraron horas después entre los escombros… Uno de los de Braznia. Más bien un hombre. Sin embargo eso ahorita no importa, lo que importa es que he creado mi propio arte. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre las PTB y sin embargo perfeccioné dicha arte inmortal. Confeccioné mis propias prótesis y les agregué armamento. Las hice resistentes. Eran mucho más funcionales que unas simples piernas de músculo y hueso.

—¿A qué te refieres con que dejaste tu humanidad atrás?

Fue entonces que Sasori se abrió el pecho pero de él no emanó ni una gota de sangre. Era como estar desarmando a un juguete. Itachi observó un cilindro del tamaño del puño de una mano.

—Bueno, casi la dejé. En realidad lo único que no he podido sustituir es el corazón. Es el órgano que más llama mi atención. Pero todo mi cuerpo, es artificial. Ni siquiera necesito comer o hacer mis necesidades biológicas. En pocas palabras, me conservaré siempre con el cuerpo de veintitrés años. La apariencia de mi _yo_ de treinta y cuatro años me parecía grotesca. Siempre he sido partidario de mantener la belleza natural. ¿Qué mejor que sea así?

Itachi abrió su boca y sus ojos con sorpresa. Aquel cuerpo desnudo que en apariencia parecía humano en realidad era…

—Así es, _Mayor_. Yo soy inmortal. Mi petición no pretende que desmembremos cuerpos… pero que al menos se me deje perfeccionar las PTB. Estoy convencido que dándole el uso correcto podremos obtener buenos resultados. Serían las armas del futuro, solo imagine las posibilidades: Ya no habría dolor físico por perder una extremidad, se tendría más elasticidad y sobre todo se usarían como armas. Podría hacer un informe detallado de todas las ventajas y le aseguro que quedaría convencido. Más de lo que seguramente ya lo está.

—¿Usted consiguió la inmortalidad renunciando a su cuerpo humano? ¿Renunciando a los huesos y músculos?—Itachi sintió un golpe en el estómago. Aquello era fascinante lo viera por donde lo viera.

—No fue una tarea sencilla, _Mayor_. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida estudiando al ser humano. Y desde luego que estando en el ejército mis investigaciones fueron más lentas. Sin embargo, heme aquí frente a usted. No hay nada que el ser humano no pueda lograr.

—¿Cómo es que logró hacer sus investigaciones en Belgurk si…?

—¿… si en Belgurk no hay ciencia?—completó Sasori—.Bueno, no nos subestime. Ante la renuencia de ustedes de darnos recursos energéticos nosotros diseñamos y nos proveemos de energía. _Mayor_ Uchiha, ¿no le intriga saber cómo es que nosotros seguimos teniendo un ejército vasto que en muchas ocasiones les dio dolor de cabeza?

De hecho, se lo había cuestionado.

—No somos unos simios. Tenemos raciocinio y encontramos un modo de sobrevivir. Después de todo, estar en el desierto no podía ser un castigo tan cruel de la madre naturaleza. Mientras ustedes consumen sus recursos naturales y están en busca de petróleo nosotros tenemos la energía del universo.

Konan abrió los ojos intrigada. Aquello no lo sabía. Esa sí era información nueva para ella. Así que cuando Itachi la miró inquisitivamente ella alzó sus hombros con desconcierto. Gruñó para sí misma. Era un acto de insolencia aquello que Sasori estaba haciendo se suponía que todo lo que le fuera a decir a Itachi ella lo debía saber antes.

—Konan, no se enfade conmigo—Sasori comenzó a vestirse y se sentó en la cama que estaba en la sala de operaciones—. Le dije que le revelaría secretos al Mayor si lograba convencerme. He notado cierta duda en sus ojos, pero la duda se ve superada por el deseo del saber. No puedo negarme ante tal cosa. Todo mundo debería tener derecho al conocimiento y no negársele. ¿Quién soy yo para decidirlo?

—¿Qué es la energía del universo?—Esta vez fue Itachi quién se levantó de su asiento y trató de controlarse. No le importaba nada más de lo que había escuchado o visto. Necesitaba respuestas.

—La energía del magma. La energía de nuestra madre naturaleza. Gracias a ella no hemos sucumbido—Los ojos de Sasori se mostraron tristes por primera vez, ante las consecuencias de dicha energía—. Me temo _Mayor_ que no está de más decirle que no debería andar hablando de esto con cualquier persona. Es un asunto serio y delicado. Lo mismo le pido a usted, Konan.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas entonces? No creo que sea por mero agradecimiento. Nada en esta vida es gratis.

—Ciertamente, no es por agradecimiento ni mucho menos por un arranque de sentimentalismo. Es aquí donde viene mi segunda petición, _Mayor_ Uchiha.

—Espera un momento—por primera vez Konan interrumpía aquella narrativa, ante el asombro de Itachi y la cara de aburrición de Sasori—. Yo desconocía completamente todo esto acerca de la energía de magma. Dijiste que harías una sola petición. Estuve de intermediaria por ti. Esto es una insolencia, Akasuna no Sasori.

Él asintió.

—Lamento mucho no haberle dicho esto. Sin embargo, preferí que lo mejor sería que estuvieran los dos para poder externarlo Qué mejor que la rebelde Konan y el _Mayor_ para escuchar lo que mi lengua ha callado por años.

—Bien, bien—Itachi tocó sus sienes con impaciencia y pidió que continuara.

—Pido, en nombre de los pocos consientes que quedamos en Belgurk que nos ayude, _Mayor._ A nadie le conviene a esta guerra. Y si acaso tenemos que hacer un balance entre los pros y los contras le aseguro que Braznia sería el país más perjudicado.

—Habla con claridad—Konan se sentía frustrada. Aquello la dejaba en ridículo.

—Hay un ente entre nosotros… Hay algo extraño. Han sucedido cosas extrañas en Belgurk. Posiblemente no sea la persona indicada dado que yo mismo he experimentado con mi cuerpo en busca de la inmortalidad. Pero… Hay algo que ha estado corrompiendo a los hombres. Cada vez quieren más y más energía de magma.

—¿La energía los está corrompiendo?—aquella pregunta la dijo sin pensar, simplemente salió de sus labios.

—Así es, mejor dicho no se puede. Nos estamos intoxicando de nuestra propia energía. Lo que un día fue bueno hoy nos está matando. Nuestro gobernante está delirante. El equipo científico se ha cuestionado si el magma intoxica, si es que es la palabra precisa para definir lo que ocurre.

—Así que el querer colaborar con las PTB no se trata de una mera petición o solicitud sino más bien de una forma de pagar la futura deuda que tendrá Belgurk con nosotros—Concluyó Itachi poniéndose de pie. Todo ese asunto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño. De por sí era demasiado molesto tener que lidiar con la nueva guerra y ahora tenía que estar preocupado por un asunto más.

—Así es, _Mayor_ Uchiha—Sasori se veía realmente sincero.

—Bien…—Itachi estaba abriendo ya el picaporte de la puerta. Estaba molesto. Incluso hasta decepcionado de Konan.

—Espere—Sasori alzó un poco su voz, carraspeando por su insolencia—, hay algo más.

—¿Más?—Konan alzó sus cejas. Todo obedecía las leyes de Murphy "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal".

—Además de _la doncella de la muerte_ y yo hay otro sobreviviente. Itachi Uchiha lo conoce.

Itachi volteó con rapidez y lo encaró. Sus ojos mostraban su rabia.

Sasori anticipó cualquier cosa y se apresuró a soltar.

—Sasuke Uchiha, el _General_ está vivo. Nunca murió en Limort.

Fue entonces que Itachi se quedó estático, la mano se quedó en el picaporte de la puerta. Konan alzó sus cejas con curiosidad y miró a Itachi; el hombre que siempre se mostraba sereno tenía el rostro descompuesto.

Sasori sonrió. Obtuvo lo que quiso.

* * *

 **Acotaciones: *** Hace referencia a la canción "Still Alive" del videojuego Portal.

* * *

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia , a 4 horas de distancia.

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Bronx- Pueblo mencionado en el capítulo 5, pertenece a Braznia.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización dedicada a avances científicos en Braznia.

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk

* Las Marakenas (Islas Vírgenes)- Conjunto de Islas conquistadas en 1935, las cuales proveen de pétroleo a Braznia. Esconden un secreto detrás.

* Cantiverrí- Ciudad. La capital de Belgurk.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, me sentía cansada y tenía demasiada tarea. Este capítulo igual entra en el top de los más largos que he escrito y espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad es que se nos ha revelado demasiadas cosas, ¡demasiadas!

En principio: sí, han pasado 5 años, ya que quizá les sorprenda que Itachi hizo aparición en 1970 y no en 1965 (que es el año en donde se quedó la parte de la conversación entre Tsunade y Sakura) así que en efecto, ya pasaron 5 años.

¿Qué es BIOMEDICS?

Y más importante, ha aparecido Konan. ¿Se lo esperaban? Sasori hizo aparición, ¿lo recuerdan de antes, les suena familiar?

Realmente faltan dos capítulos más para terminar el primer arco, y aquí se define la trama: problemas energéticos. ¿Qué ocurre con la energía del magma? ¿qué extraños sucesos están pasando en Belgurk? ¿qué está por originar la tercera guerra?

Y más importante, Sasori revela algo importante: Sasuki está vivo. ¿Dónde y en qué condiciones está?

Todas estas cuestiones serán resueltas en su debido tiempo. La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada.

Próxima actualización: 9-10 de noviembre.

Si les gustó, no les gustó, tienen alguna teoría... Su review siempre será bien recibido, gracias a todos los que han escrito y que han leído. Les agradezco infinitamente, ustedes me motivan.

Saludos y abrazos de Blossom Lu.


	8. Dies irae

**VIII. Dies irae**

 ** _[1970. Hospital de Centéll]_**

—Claro que sí, Ryuko. Estarás muy bien no debes tener miedo.

Una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que había aprendido a esbozar durante muchos años. Era real, no fingida. En cinco años, las cosas habían cambiado y Sakura había encontrado un motivo para seguir en pie; encontró algo que sustituía su instinto sanguinario por la guerra.

 _Ese instinto por asesinar y desmembrar; por oler la sangre y ver a sus víctimas morir._

—Muchas gracias, doctora Sakura—la pareja a su lado le sonreía y de paso animaban a su pequeña hija.

A veces, Sakura tenía la sensación de estar regresando en el tiempo. Cada que tomaba una jeringa se recordaba a sí misma inyectándose Epin. Nunca supo que era, nunca indagó. Era difícil deshacerse de sus memorias marchitas, ni siquiera el tiempo podía borrar todo el caos que se formó.

 _Pero al menos un nuevo día significaba una nueva oportunidad, una nueva lucha._

—No duden en regresar si Ryuko tiene algún malestar—dijo, con amabilidad mientras revolvía con cuidado el suave cabello de la niña.

—Claro doctora.

La pequeña de ojos azules le sonrió y tomó la mano de sus padres. Se alejaron por la puerta dejando a Sakura sola en el consultorio. Fue hasta ese momento que se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Se desató el chongo que se había hecho en el cabello y masajeó su cuello cabelludo. Casi siempre le tocaba el turno matutino en las guardias. En donde por lo regular casi no había personas que solicitaran atención médica. Estaba haciendo sus últimas prácticas. Realmente había quedado enamorada de la medicina después de que Tsunade le hubiese contado su historia. Pensar que eso había sucedido hacia cinco años provocaba un cierto estremecimiento.

 _Caos… tiempo, heridas. Dolor._

—Antes ni siquiera contaba el tiempo—se dijo a sí misma, sin embargo Tsunade tocó su hombro, tomándola por desprevenida—… Tsunade.

La mujer le sonrió. Sakura se preguntó cómo es que pudo haber entrado sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Tal vez había gastado demasiado tiempo en sus propias cavilaciones.

 _Tal vez._

—Los humanos necesitamos contarlo, ¿no lo crees Sakura?

 _"—El tiempo, es eso que nos mantiene alertas. Es un indicador de qué tanto o qué tan poco hemos vivido. Es abstracto. Va rápido cuando más lo disfrutamos. Se ralentiza cuando estamos aburridos y cansados… Tiempo, ¿quién lo necesita en realidad? Ustedes, los humanos."_

—Sí. Supongo que sí—Sakura frotó el dije esmeralda que estaba por debajo de su bata médica y suspiró. Tsunade no notó aquella acción. Habían pasado ya seis años desde que no veía a su General—. El tiempo nos marca que tanto hemos vivido…

Tsunade esbozó una segunda sonrisa, pero esta tenía un deje de ser fingida.

La apariencia de la mujer no había cambiado mucho, si acaso la transformación más notoria estaba justo ahí, en su cabello. Esa cabellera que siempre había sido rubia ahora tenía algunos mechones blancos, mostrando así que poco a poco había estado envejeciendo.

 _"—Tanto tiempo fuera de ese lugar… ahora le estaba cobrando la factura. No sería eterna por siempre. No mientras no estuviera ahí…"_

—La gente está inquieta—Tsunade frunció su ceño y miró hacia la ventana—. Se ha esparcido un rumor.

Como una semilla enterrada en la tierra y sembrada con agua. Pronto la semilla del rumor creció y se esparció por toda Braznia.

—¿Un rumor?—Sakura se tronó el cuello y miró a su maestra con cierta sorpresa—, ¿de qué se trata?

Se sintió ansiosa. No le gustaban los rumores. Tenía un sexto sentido respecto a ellos.

—Dicen que vendrá la tercera guerra.

Sakura tragó pesado y frotó el dije verde, esta vez su acción no pasó desapercibida por Tsunade quién simplemente se limitó a hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Bueno, solo queda esperar que pase de un simple rumor. La guerra pudo haber terminado hace seis años pero el dolor de todas las muertes seguirá presente—Sakura suspiró con pesadez y se permitió ser testigo de aquel bello paisaje, el que estaba frente a sus ojos—. La guerra nunca puede ser buena.

—Bueno, pero no hay que ponernos mal—Tsunade colocó su hombro en el de Sakura. Ella la miró curiosa—. Hay buenas noticias, no todo tiene que ser malo, ¿o sí?—Sakura con la mirada le preguntó a qué era lo que se refería, Tsunade le contestó al instante—Naruto va a regresar hoy a la finca. Dijo que quería pasar una temporada en Bradford. No sé si sean vacaciones o solo un tiempo de retiro de tanto trabajo.

—Hace mucho que no viene—Sakura mordió sus labios—, ¿dos años, quizá?

—Es posible—Tsunade nunca entendió los motivos por los cuales Naruto decidió dedicarse de lleno al trabajo. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha, que prefería que no fuera cierta—. Supongo que deberemos prepararnos para su llegada

—Sí—Sakura alzó sus hombros recordando el motivo probable por el cual Naruto la había estado evitando… No quería pensar en eso—. Podríamos comprar galletas—dijo sin mucho interés.

—Puede ser, puede ser.

Tsunade sentía un deje de culpabilidad de vez en cuando. Pero eso solo sucedía cuando recordaba que nunca le dijeron a Sakura la verdad. Naruto había metido la pata de una manera bastante deplorable hacia unos años. Era ya imposible parar la mentira.

 _"—Sakura… A Sasuke se le asignó una misión bastante arriesgada._

 _—¿Has sabido de mi General? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado conmigo?_

 _—Él…—Naruto había jugueteado con sus dedos, con nerviosismo. Sakura no fue capaz de notar ese detalle—… Por el bien de nuestra patria. Él no volverá. Era necesario su sacrificio._

 _—No entiendo._

 _—La guerra terminó con una unión, entre la hermana del Presidente y Sasuke, como sabrás él era de los mejores soldados en Braznia. Así que se formó una alianza con un matrimonio."_

Tsunade hubiera deseado asesinar ahí mismo a Naruto y haberle reprendido por decir aquella tontería. Aquello era lo más estúpido que jamás hubiera escuchado. Un maldito cliché que seguramente había sacado su _hijo-nieto_ de algún lugar. Para sorpresa de ambos Sakura lo había tomado de una manera bastante aceptable. Los primeros días lloró a mares y les recriminó a todos. Pero eventualmente pareció aceptar esa falsa realidad.

 _"—Después de todo era su deber con la patria… Después de todo tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Como su padre solía decir: la patria es primero, lo demás carece de importancia"_

Naruto había aprovechado que Sakura comenzaba a aprender sobre las emociones y le había hecho creer aquello. Tsunade no estuvo de acuerdo sin embargo entre los dos llegaron al común acuerdo que era mejor dejar las cosas así como estaban. Para Sakura, Sasuke sería el hombre que sacrificó su felicidad por la patria. Jamás tendría odio hacia Braznia por lo sucedido en Limort. Además de que su corazón no se lastimaría tanto.

Pero para Tsunade aquella no era la mejor solución. Lo sabía cada que miraba a Sakura. No era justo hacerle eso. Para nada. Era de hecho algo bastante cliché e incluso dramático. Sin embargo, cada que trataba de hablar con ella se encontraba con su semblante amistoso y amable. Haciendo cada día más difícil la tarea de decirle la verdad: que Sasuke estaba muerto y que jamás regresaría.

 _"—Qué malditos podemos ser los humanos…"_

 ** _/. . . (1) . . ./_**

 ** _La verdad que no se dijo_**

Sakura miraba a Naruto con suma atención. Se le veía más alto, más maduro. Más seguro de sí mismo. Aquello le agradaba. Había aprendido a tratar con él al pasar de los años y ya hasta lo consideraba un buen amigo. De esos que se contaban con los dedos de la mano.

—Juro que la gente quiere escribir y escribir—Naruto explicaba todo con detalle, llamando la atención de Lady Tsunade y Sakura quienes escuchaban atentas—, ellos ansían decir sus sentimientos.

—Parece que el negocio va viento en popa—Tsunade alzó su copa de champagne y brindó—. Mucho éxito _niño._

—Felicidades—Sakura no tomaba pero sonrió de forma cálida para Naruto. Éste simplemente la observó y sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho. Cada que la veía, le dolía.

 _Realmente quererla dolía._

—Gracias—Él tomó de aquella bebida espumosa e hizo un mohín—, fue por eso que decidí en parte tomarme un descanso. Creo que era algo justo y necesario después de tantos años de trabajo.

—Dejaste de visitarnos—Tsunade fingió estar molesta, desde luego que no lo estaba.

—Abuela… Sabes que de verdad el trabajo era agotador. Pero siempre que pude estuve aquí.

Sakura decidió desviar su mirada. Ciertamente verlo le causaba un poquito de melancolía.

 _"—Así que… ¿aún lo extrañas?—preguntó Naruto con anunciada curiosidad. La miró de frente y acomodó uno de los cabellos de ella, llevándolos atrás de su oreja._

 _Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró._

 _—Yo no sabía lo que significaba extrañar. Las personas suelen decir esa palabra muy a menudo. "Te extraño" "Te extrañé" "Extraño los días cuando…" pero yo nunca lo comprendía. Conforme ha pasado el tiempo lo fui comprendiendo; era como un agujero en mi corazón, algo que dolía en el pecho. Cada que lo recordaba dolía más y más. Me imaginaba junto a él, caminando y viendo los cerezos florecer. El solo imaginar me dolía, era como si estuvieran disparándome una y otra vez, sin parar. Creo que extrañar es eso, querer regresar el tiempo y volver a vivir lo mismo. Sentir ese calor, esa paz. Si eso es extrañar, lo sigo extrañando._

 _No existieron palabras que Naruto pudiera profesar para contradecir a Sakura. Ni siquiera para darle la razón. Él, que siempre hablaba, ahora estaba mudo. Sin querer, Sakura había provocado que su corazón doliera de una manera alarmante. Sabía de antemano que esa no era la intención de ella, pero, ¿cómo decirle a su corazón que parara y no desarrollara más sentimientos? ¿cómo separar sus sentimientos de su juicio?, si es que aún le quedaba albedrío._

 _—Sakura…—Naruto entrelazó las manos con las de ella, en un intento por sanar la reciente herida. Grave error—. Sabes que él no volverá, ¿verdad?—Sakura sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón. Ahora sabía lo que era aquello—. Él tuvo que rehacer su vida. Salvar a su patria._

 _—Eso no importa—dijo—. De alguna manera, él siempre será mi General y yo siempre seré leal a él. Respeto su decisión. Siempre lo apoyaré, personalmente se lo dije. Nunca lo abandonaré._

 _—Pero…—Naruto miró hacia el piso, confundido y dolido. ¿Por qué había llegado hasta ese punto? A punto de volverse un vil mentiroso—… ¿seguirás esperando por él? El nunca regresará, Sakura._

 _—Así es. No importa el tiempo, no importa si las estaciones del año avanzan. Siempre estaré esperando a que él llegue y me explique lo sucedido. Tengo muchas cosas que reportarle a mi General. Quisiera decirle que cada día estoy aprendiendo más y más de las emociones. Que he cumplido lo que él me pidió. Que he comenzado a vivir._

 _—Sakura…—Naruto sentía su corazón pesado. Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero aun así su corazón era terco y masoquista—. Te quiero._

 _—¿Disculpa?—Parpadeó un par de segundos hasta darse cuenta de que el rostro de Naruto estaba cerca del suyo._

 _—Te quiero. Te quiero. ¡Te quiero!—Las piernas de él temblaban—. No sé cuándo comenzó, no sé en qué momento empecé a extrañarte y a necesitarte. Quererte duele. Duele mucho._

 _Sakura retrocedió sus pasos y mordió fuertemente su labio._

 _—No mereces sufrir Naruto. Yo…_

 _—Lo sé—sonrió débilmente. Por supuesto que lo sabía._

 _—Yo no te quiero—aquello realmente había salido con mucha dificultad—, yo no te quiero de la misma manera._

 _—Lo… Lo sé—Sí, definitivamente dolía aún más—. Sé que siempre estará él en tu corazón…"_

 ** _/. . . (2) . . ./_**

 ** _Ingemisco, tamquam reus_**

 ** _(Suspiro, como el culpable que soy)_**

 ** _[1970. Cuartel General. LeBrou]_**

Itachi se tocaba las sienes. No podía con la cabeza, los oídos le zumbaban y su vista cada vez se deterioraba más. A ese ritmo nada podría hacer. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía _aquellos_ secretos sentía que debía estar dispuesto a luchar por lo que fuera.

Se detuvo a mirar su anillo de la ascensión, aquel que se le había otorgado cuando fue ascendido a _Mayor_. La insignia de Braznia estaba puesta, la joya roja brillaba y lo hacía perderse entre ese color sangre.

 _Tal como la sangre de los caídos._

Afuera, en LeBrou, llovía. Llovía con granizos y las fuertes ráfagas de viento chiflaban de tal manera que de vez en cuando interrumpían sus más profundas cavilaciones. Fue en una de esas ráfagas de viento que desvió su mirada del anillo hacia la ventana, ésta se había abierto provocando que el aire inundara su recinto. Se levantó a cerrarla, pero justo al mismo tiempo Kakashi abrió la puerta.

—Itachi…—Kakashi Hatake estaba frente a él. El hombre de la cara cortada lo miraba con preocupación anunciada—. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que estés con ese rostro?

Pero no respondió. Su cabeza estaba confundida. Algo que no era usual en él que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un genio y una persona estoica que jamás se perturbaba incluso si la marea estaba en su contra.

 _¿Debería nadar contra la marea o simplemente debería dejarse llevar por ella?_

—Primero que nada—Itachi frunció su entrecejo y juntó sus manos—. Me gustaría que camináramos.

—¿Caminar?— _¿Es que acaso no quiere que hablemos aquí?_ —, ¿con este diluvio?

—Caminar refresca mi mente y hace que pueda expresarme. Las paredes oyen. Murmuran cosas que al final nos perjudicarían.

Kakashi entendió.

—Por supuesto.

Itachi tomó su gabardina militar para así marcharse. Atravesaron el pasillo alfombrado y bajaron las escaleras hasta dirigirse a la entrada principal del cuartel general de LeBrou. Muchos soldados los saludaron con el típico saludo militar y los dos hicieron lo propio. La gente ahí los volteaba a ver con admiración pero también con odio.

—El amor y el odio. Son dos fuerzas inexplicablemente fuertes—Itachi abrió su sombrilla y le pasó una a Kakashi—. Pueden transformar a un ser humano. Algo bastante increíble, ¿no lo crees?

—Son dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, al menos para los simples mortales—Kakashi batalló para abrir la sombrilla, para su propia suerte pero una vez que lo hizo se posicionó al lado de Itachi y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento. De vez en cuando el de cabello negro metía una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—¿Ves a toda esta gente? Son humanos…

 _"—¿Les arrebataremos sus identidades? ¿Seremos capaces de romper con la paz del mundo por nuestros propios intereses? ¿Podremos asesinar a tantos…? ¿Les robaremos sus sonrisas y sus corazones?"_

Kakashi observó a su alrededor. Habían caminado algunas calles y ahora estaban en una de las colonias más alejadas de LeBrou pero no por ello quitaba el hecho de que hubiera gente. Muchos de ellos portaban sombrillas y algunos más —atrevidos— iban corriendo en un intento para no mojarse por más tiempo. Otros tantos estaban dentro de los comercios esperando a que la lluvia parara un poco. Pero todos ellos tenían un común denominador: sus rostros estaban tristes. Como si la lluvia transmitiera un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y pesadumbre.

—La veo—respondió finalmente Kakashi. Ciertamente estaba algo sorprendido de que Itachi lo hubiera citado solo para caminar y ver a las personas de LeBrou—. Nunca te has preocupado demasiado por las demás personas, aunque tienes en alta estima a tus amigos y familiares. ¿A qué viene esto?

 _Itachi sonrió con debilidad. Le gustaba la imagen falsa que había formado de sí mismo con las demás personas. ¿Qué no se preocupaba por las demás personas? Eso le daba risa. Que buen villano se había vuelto. Un Rey oscuro, escondido entre las sombras._

—Hubo un tiempo en el que odié, un tiempo en el que maldije mi propio destino—Itachi se paró y observó a la lejanía. Ahora se encontraban en un puente, en donde por debajo corría un río. Era curioso ver las ondas que se formaban en él. El aire seguía chillando y provocaba que la lluvia cayera más y más fuerte—. Odié y odié. ¿Me sirvió? Al final no. Pero me hizo más fuerte, mucho más de lo que creí. Me hizo mantenerme firme en muchas decisiones que en otras circunstancias habrían sido difíciles de tomar. ¿Me arrepiento? ¿Quién no se arrepentiría? El arrepentimiento nos hace humanos, y aquellos que dicen no estar arrepentidos es que no han tocado su propia alma.

—Itachi…—Kakashi lo observó de soslayo.

—He decidido confiar en ti Kakashi—Itachi suspiró y dejó que el viento se llevara sus palabras—. Hay tantas verdades y secretos que debo hoy de confesar.

—¿La verdad? ¿Secretos?—Kakashi frunció el entrecejo. Solo hasta ese momento entendió porque Itachi no había querido hablar en su oficina y lo había llevado hacia un lugar bastante alejado. Estaban de espaldas hacia el bosque, y el ruido de la lluvia contra el agua provocaba que a penas y ellos se escucharan. Bien planeado.

—Solo algunas personas tenemos el placer y el honor de tener las noticias antes que los demás. Depende de nosotros si abrimos la boca o si la cerramos. Pero temo que el reloj de la vida es cruel, aunque haya querido que siguiera por más tiempo. Poco a poco perdí personas cercanas a mí y jamás me lo perdonaré.

Miró su anillo, qué hermoso se veía. Siempre brillante, siempre resplandeciente.

—Ve al grano Itachi… ¿Qué quieres decir con toda esta narrativa?—Kakashi pudo jurar que vio en los ojos oscuros del _Mayor_ un deje de miedo. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño a punto de confesar un gran crimen. Pudo jurar verlo caer, pero aquella sensación solo duró poco ya que inmediatamente el hombre se recompuso y comenzó con la explicación.

—Odié a mi familia. Odié mi apellido. Odié a todos los que me rodeaban y a la única persona que quise proteger… le fallé. Me corrompí por el propio poder. El poder siempre corrompe, nos hace personas diferentes. Nos transfigura. No hay ninguna ciencia detrás de esto. Tuve que asumir responsabilidades y a cambio me transformé en la persona que siempre juré destruir.

 _"El anillo de Ignis; el de la voluntad de fuego, como le conocían unos. Era la más alta insignia que otorgaba el Ejército. Solo el Presidente podía dar dicha joya. Pasaba de generación, en generación. Cuando su padre murió, el anillo de Ignis le fue entregado y puesto en su dedo anular para que fuera un recordatorio de que debía heredar la voluntad de fuego, de lucha y de esperanza por y hacia la patria._

 _Pero asimismo, el anillo de Ignis era prueba de su propia ambición. De las vidas que había tomado para escalar. De las cabezas que tuvieron que rodar para escalar. De las personas que tuvo que traicionar._

 _Y de las personas que traicionaría próximamente._

Itachi recordó entonces todos esos momentos de juegos y diversión en donde Sasuke quería jugar más y más mientras que él estaba pensando más y más en el poder. Las cenas familiares en donde su amorosa madre preparaba comida y mientras ellos hablaban del día a día, él no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo el peso de las nuevas responsabilidades.

 _Su dulce madre._

Tantos pecados. Tantos experimentos. Tanto… Tanto como para caer. Su corazón estaba lleno de emociones escondidas y secretos que podían corromper a cualquier persona. Por muchas noches no había podido dormir ni descansar. La vida ya no era la misma. Pero en un mundo en decadencia, él tenía el papel de guardián. ¿Qué sería de un mundo sin guardián? Estarían destinados a la nada.

Él… él que destruyó a su familia con el fuego abrasador hasta extinguirse. Él, que fue testigo de las atrocidades del universo. Él, que fue nombrado Mayor cuando simplemente quería vivir su vida. Él, que fue nombrado Líder de BIOMEDICS. Él, que tuvo que proponer nuevas ideas en la organización que fundó su primo mayor.

Por el honor. Por la familia.

 _¡Por el mundo!_

No era por la patria. Esa no era su voluntad de fuego.

—Tomé el control de BIOMEDICS incluso si odié a mis primos—contó Itachi. Para Kakashi aquella era una imagen que se llevaría hasta la tumba: una imagen de un hombre que estaba cayendo y cuyas defensas se estaban desboronando cual castillo de arena, para su sorpresa Itachi se quitó el anillo de Ignis y jugó con él pasándolo por la palma de sus manos—. Para ese entonces odiaba a Obito porque lo admiré con todo mi corazón y él simplemente se había ido. Abandonó al Ejército aun cuando lo tenía todo. Odiaba a Shisui por nunca haber regresado. Odio justificado o no, ahí estaba. Pero finalmente, el único motivo por el cual seguí en BIOMEDICS fue por el simple hecho de que era el legado de Shisui y del Presidente Minato Namikaze. La ciudad del futuro, la cuna de la salvación. ¿Minato sabría que la destrucción y el caos colisionarían y se unirían en nuestra contra? ¿Sabría de nuestro destino? Sea como sea, cuando mis primos desaparecieron del mapa y el Presidente murió alguien debía hacerse cargo. Pero no me siento bien como para seguir jugando a las escondidillas. Cada día hay más peligro, cada vez hay más traiciones…La tercera guerra ha sido ya declarada.

—¿La tercera guerra?—Kakashi tragó pesado y miró también al horizonte. Tintes azules con nubes grises. El viento soplando y el río inquieto. La lluvia cayendo—. No se ha hecho el anuncio oficial aún.

—El Presidente prefiere que de momento solo se desplieguen escuadrones y que estemos tranquilos. Él tiene sus propios planes, planes que por supuesto no me los revelaría a mí. Ni siquiera porque soy el segundo al mando en todo esto.

—Así que sabes esta información por…

 _"—…¿por quién?"_

—… Por Sai—completó Itachi—. Ese hombre es de valor y es de temer. A nadie le conviene tenerlo en contra. Puede que se vea débil pero créeme Kakashi, Sai es un hombre que sabe todo. No hay nada que se escape a los ojos y oídos de Sai. Sin embargo, él está de nuestro lado y siempre lo estará.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y recordó a aquel niño de piel pálida y traslúcida. Aquel infante que tomaba la mano de una niña rubia, vigilados por los soldados del partido, de ANBU-RAÍZ. Ese niño finalmente había crecido, había madurado para finalmente convertirse en alguien poderoso.

 _Pero, ¿qué tan confiable podía ser Sai?_

—¿Y qué sí se trata de una venganza? Él es un miembro del partido, de ANBU-RAÍZ. Esa gente…

Kakashi notaba que el tema se desviaba más y más del punto de partida. Aquello no era usual en Itachi, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Realmente era la primera vez que hablaban con esa solemnidad. Como si el Mayor le estuviera revelando los secretos y las verdades más profundas del universo. Algo era seguro para él, una vez que terminara la conversación las cosas serían diferentes.

 _Tal vez… demasiado._

—Sai nunca ha estado del lado del partido—confesó Itachi.

—¿Sugieres que siempre ha sido fiel a nosotros?

—En realidad… Es más complicado que eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sai nació a finales de 1949, pocos años después de culminada la segunda guerra. Se tienen reportes de lo sucedido en aquel entonces ya que el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi lo dejó para la posterioridad.

—¿Él era uno de los científicos de BIOMEDICS, no?

—No es cualquier científico. Es _el científico._ La mente más brillante. Él fue el responsable del nacimiento de Sai.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Él es su padre?

Itachi negó. Era más complicado que aquello. Demasiado.

—Sai siempre nos será útil por el simple hecho de que él desde el inicio estuvo diseñado para servirnos. Sai no tiene padre ni madre. Simplemente nadie lo engendró. Fue creado por Orochimaru. El nombre original de Sai era… "Proyecto GENOM Zero".

—¿Proyecto GENOM Zero?—Kakashi no entendía nada—. Explícate.

—Es necesario explicar porque Sai siempre nos será fiel y porque es tan buen soldado. En realidad él ha sido el primer humano creado desde cero. Orochimaru Mitarashi generó el primer genoma humano sintético.

Silencio. Kakashi no supo que decir a ello. A sus memorias, llegó el primer rumor de Sai; aquel en el que decían que había asesinado a un soldado de rango medio siendo él apenas un niño de cinco años. Ese fue el origen de Sai, hasta donde recuerda. El chico siempre inexpresivo. Fue así como había logrado ingresar como miembro del partido a pesar de su corta edad.

Y después lo conoció, junto a esa niña cuyo nombre no recordaba. ¿Tendrían seis años? ¿Siete?

—¿Sai es humano?—Aquella pregunta surgió a raíz de sus antiguas memorias. El recordar ese rostro inexpresivo y esos ojos carentes de emociones.

—Por supuesto—Itachi asintió—. Él es humano. Es una vida artificial sintética. Sin embargo se le "arrancaron" por así decirlo los sentimientos y desde que era un infante, Orochimaru usó una especie de terapia para adoctrinarlo de tal manera que siempre nos fuera fiel. Desde un inicio el propósito de la creación de Sai fue la de servir a Braznia, pero no te confundas Kakashi, Sai solo puede servirnos a nosotros no al Presidente Shimura. El motivo de su existencia es esa: ser nuestros oídos y nuestra boca.

—Es… No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tengo personas que me son fieles—dijo con simpleza—. Orochimaru jamás me lo hubiera dicho. Esa serpiente llevaría su secreto hasta la tumba. Fue su pupila quién me contó todo.

—¿La doctora Anko Mitarashi?

Kakashi recordaba a aquella mujer de piel nívea que alguna vez había ido al ejército a presentarse con algunos soldados. Era en ese entonces una mujer bastante alegre. Al menos a su parecer. Nunca creyó que además de doctora fuera una… científica.

 _Kakashi ignoraba un mundo entero._

—Ella misma—admitió Itachi.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero… ¿Sai es el único?

—No—Itachi sabía a lo que se refería con aquella pregunta—. Hay registros de que se llevó a cabo un segundo "Proyecto GENOM One". Sin embargo, no se volvió a seguir con el proyecto debido a que el doctor Mitarashi se volvió inestable emocionalmente. Representaba ya un peligro para la comunidad de BIOMEDICS.

—Es decir, ¿hay una segunda persona "artificial"?... Entonces, el doctor Orochimaru ya no creó más de esas vidas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí. Sin embargo, no se sabe nada de GENOM One—Itachi recargó su cuerpo hacia el barandal y sostuvo el paraguas con el costado de su brazo—. Parece ser que el proyecto no funcionó. Anko me dijo que no sabe mucho, aunque algo me dice que esa mujer me está ocultando cosas—admitió a Itachi, muy a su pesar pues en verdad la consideraba como una persona importante dentro de su círculo de aliados—, según ella el doctor Mitarashi la hizo a un lado para que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Parece ser que su "padre" enloqueció por el afán de crear el genoma humano perfecto. No estuvo de acuerdo con el proyecto GENOM Zero debido a que presentaba un pequeño defecto dentro de toda aquella cadena de ADN, genotipo y fenotipo. Dentro de todo… nada podría ser perfecto.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era el defecto?

—Es mortal, como tú o como yo. Un simple disparo, una simple enfermedad. Un virus, una bacteria. Un hongo. Es igual de susceptible como nosotros. El que sea artificial no hizo que dejara de ser mortal. Sigue el ciclo de la vida, con la única diferencia de que su mente y sus sentimientos son controlados y también con la gran diferencia de que él no tiene origen, todo su fenotipo y genotipo fue seleccionado y creado por Orochimaru.

—Increíble—Kakashi sintió temor. Si la ciencia podía crear humanos sintéticos, ¿qué les depararía en la guerra? Seguro pistolas y katanas no.

—Así pues, Orochimaru enloqueció. O al menos eso es lo que cree Anko puesto que nadie ha vuelto a verlo. Fue tanto su afán de crear el genoma humano que se perdió. Intentó crear al mismísimo Dios. Sin embargo, todo rastro de proyecto GENOM Zero se perdió. Aunque podría jurar que ella me está mintiendo, algo me dice que sí sabe el paradero de ese proyecto pero no ha querido hablar. Ya sucederá eventualmente cuando se sienta acorralada. Las personas siempre hablan, siempre.

 _Itachi miró al horizonte. Incluso si Anko Mitarashi le había dicho las verdades a medias él podía contar con más aliados. Tenía muchos más hilos en su red. Él tenía la leve intuición de que había sido del Proyecto GENOM Zero. De hecho, podía meter las manos al fuego de que ya sabía quién era. Desde luego, no le confesaría todo a Kakashi. No de momento._

—Es extraño—Kakashi guardó el paraguas al notar que la lluvia ya no caía—. No sé mucho de ciencia pero regularmente los primeros intentos son los que salen mal, no los segundos. Es una regla empírica, ¿no?

—A mi parecer, creo que Orochimaru quiso mejorar "al nuevo sujeto" y en su intento de mejorar lo que ya tenía terminó por fracasar.

—¿Debemos asumir que posiblemente "ese sujeto one" esté vivo?

—No lo sé, Kakashi. Es difícil asumir tal cosa. La doctora Anko Mitarashi dice que es imposible, no se sabe si quiera si se llegó a formar. En otras palabras, si llegó a nacer.

—Pensé que BIOMEDICS era…

—No. BIOMEDICS es un montón de secretos y experimentos. Te sorprendería.

La lluvia finalmente paró y con ello Kakashi no sabía que pensar. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Sin embargo intuía que apenas esa era una ínfima parte de lo que Itachi quería decirle.

—Hay más—añadió Itachi aun a sabiendas que el Teniente ya debería saberlo—. El proyecto GENOM seguramente ha sido la punta de BIOMEDICS. Algo así como la mejor de sus creaciones, nada de lo que han hecho ha superado o igualado a los seres humanos sintéticos. Sin embargo, hace dos meses tuve la oportunidad de presenciar un logro increíble. Me decepciona un poco decir que no fue la brillantez de nuestros científicos sino de un extranjero.

—¿Extranjero? ¿Hay gente de Belgurk en BIOMEDICS?

—No solo de Belgurk, Kakashi. Hay más mundo que Allegria. Más países. BIOMEDICS es la cuna del conocimiento, el lugar en donde acogemos a los grandes cerebros.

—Pero…—Kakashi parpadeó—. ¡Se supone que BIOMEDICS solo le sirve a Braznia!

Itachi sonrió de lado. Le encantaba cuando las personas comenzaban a perder el control.

—No te confundas, Teniente. No todo lo que parece es verdad. Tú no sabes ni la más mínima parte de lo que realmente es BIOMEDICS. En mis propias palabras y como líder puedo definirlo de forma simple.

—Itachi…

—BIOMEDICS es la ciudad del futuro. El país que está comenzando a nacer. BIOMEDICS será la salvación del mundo y me temo informar que BIOMEDICS no hace caso de las nacionalidades. No le somos fieles al país ni mucho menos al Presidente.

Mutismo. Solo se podía escuchar el aire chillar a lo lejos. Para Kakashi aquella había sido una gran revelación. Tenía miedo, miedo real de seguir escuchando lo que Itachi decía. El hombre de cabello negro guardó la sombrilla y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos y le ofreció a Kakashi uno. Él negó con la mano.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No te da miedo que el Presidente descubra BIOMEDICS?

—No realmente. Creme si te digo que si el Presidente osa desmantelar BIOMEDICS moriría al instante. Solo los que conocen la genialidad de los grandes cerebros y las grandes mentes entenderían.

—Bien—Kakashi apretó sus puños—. Ve al grano Itachi. Has divagado demasiado. Estoy seguro que esto no es de lo que quieres hablarme.

—Quiero saber, Teniente, hasta donde es capaz de entender y hasta donde es capaz de escuchar. Solo los pacientes están de mi lado, los brillantes son mi escudo y los fuertes son mi arma.

—Esto es una prueba, ¿no?

—Espero que te quedes hasta el final. ¿Lo harías?

Kakashi asintió. Algo en ese hombre le inspiraba cierta repulsión pero a la vez confianza. Pocas personas lograban aquello. Le dolía recordar al Itachi del pasado, aquel hombre amable y cariñoso con su familia. Ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de esa persona.

—Bien, como decía—Itachi aspiró del humo—. Además del proyecto GENOM fui testigo con mis propios ojos de un espectáculo genuino: las PTBs mejoradas. Un hombre de Cantiverrí fue invitado a BIOMEDICS y me contó muchas cosas del exterior. Fue un verdadero placer.

—¿De Cantiverrí?—Le sorprendió escuchar el nombre de aquella ciudad, hasta donde sabía era la capital de Belgurk.

—Sí. Mi "embajadora" fue por él y a cambio, él nos trajo secretos y nuevas ideas que bastante falta le hacen a BIOMEDICS.

—Bueno, no quiero saber en qué consisten las prótesis mejoradas—dijo Kakashi con sinceridad—. ¿Qué secretos trajo?

—Bueno, supongo que debo acelerar esta conversación—Itachi miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que había pasado ya tres horas desde que salieron del Cuartel. El tiempo corría y él ciertamente no tenía todo el tiempo del Universo—. Me dijo entre tantas cosas dos secretos importantísimos. El primero; parece ser que esta tercera guerra será la última y definitiva. Por desgracia, la balanza no está inclinada hacia algún bando dado que ellos tienen su propia energía. La energía de magma. Dicha energía parece ser que es tóxica. No he indagado mucho en los detalles pero nuestro genio de Belgurk pidió que lo ayudáramos. La gente comienza a enloquecer.

—¿Energía de magma?

—Sí. Ellos están un paso adelante que nosotros. Incluso tecnológicamente están yendo más y más por encima de nosotros. Lo que le preocupa a ese hombre es que la gente de su patria está perdiendo la cordura.

—¿De qué manera?

Itachi alzó los hombros.

—Lo descubriremos muy pronto, Teniente. El segundo secreto… Es algo más íntimo.

—¿Qué es?

—Sasuke Uchiha está vivo.

—¿Qué?—Kakashi frunció su ceño y miró con seriedad a Itachi. Aquello lo había desconcertado—. ¿Tu hermano está vivo?

—Sí. Sobrevivió.

—Pero…Eso significa que está en manos del enemigo—No entendía cómo Itachi podía parecer tan tranquilo. A su mente venía el recuerdo de cuando Itachi se enteró de la muerte de Sasuke. Lo vio incluso llorar. Aquello lo había afectado, pero solo fue por un instante porque después de eso pareció un hombre diferente, alguien que se había vuelto más siniestro.

 _Más oscuro._

—Kakashi—Itachi lo miró con severidad—. Aquí es donde viene la última verdad. Debo empezar esta narrativa diciendo que Belgurk no es nuestro enemigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros somos el enemigo. Por nuestra culpa la guerra se inició. Una y otra vez. Fuimos los culpables de las muertes de nuestros _camaradas._

 ** _/. . . (3) . . ./_**

 _Las flores caídas son esparcidas por la estación del año._

 _Se quedan solas, aisladas y tristes._

 _El cielo sin las estrellas se siente muy triste._

 _Las flores florecen y se marchitan, al igual que mi corazón.*_

 ** _El corazón de la bestia_**

 ** _[ éll]_**

Sakura miraba con atención el reloj de la pared. Faltaban quince minutos para salir y encontrarse con Naruto y Tsunade. Naruto las había invitado a salir a comer a un afamado restaurante de Centéll: Los dos molinos.**

Aquel día estaba particularmente tranquilo. Nada comparado con la semana pasada en donde había llovido hasta que la presa de Bradford se llenó hasta el tope. Los rayos habían coloreado el cielo y el granizo había caído. Pero al menos ese día no era así. El sol brillaba y el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado, ninguna nube adornaba el firmamento.

Sakura disfrutaba de aquellos días, cálidos y soleados. Con un movimiento imperceptible llevó su mano hacia el dije verde y lo frotó. ¿El General estaría viendo ese mismo paisaje que ella? Esperaba de todo corazón que sí. Estuviera donde estuviera solo quería que Sasuke estuviera en calma y en paz.

De repente, todas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un toquido en la puerta. Sakura se acercó y giró el picaporte. Retrocedió un par de pasos y agrandó sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo y llevó sus manos a su pecho, ahogando un grito de enojo. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de rabia.

 _Tantas emociones, tantos recuerdos contenidos en un solo rostro._

—Tiempo sin verla, ¿diez años, quizá?

Esos ojos ónix, tan parecidos a los de su General. Ese rostro moreno con cicatrices. Ese cabello oscuro que estaba atado en una coleta baja. Esos labios delgados. Ese maldito rostro…

 _Su verdugo._

Sakura lo reconocería hasta la muerte y aun así el odio que sentía por él no disminuiría. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. Nunca había dejado de recordar la crueldad de ese rostro inexpresivo. ¿Era posible odiar tanto a alguien?

—¿Qué quiere?—su voz sonó ronca y deformada.

—Veo que ahora es toda una señorita—Él la apartó y la dejó a ella sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta—. Es una doctora, ¿no es así? Me sorprende que sus manos curen a los enfermos siendo que alguna vez arrebató tantas vidas. ¿No le parece que es algo hipócrita y cínico? O quizá… ¿se trata de una especie de expiación?

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Bueno, vine a saludar—Itachi miró el reloj y suspiró—. Desearía charlar por más tiempo pero en realidad solo estaba de paso por Centéll, la ciudad siempre alegre. Allá en otros estados está cayendo nieve pero parece que aquí siempre es primavera. ¿No es hermoso?

—Si vino a dejar sus saludos puede marcharse ya.

—Oh, no—Se acercó a ella. La diferencia de estaturas era abrumadora—. En realidad no pretendo charlar ni dar una larga narrativa. Solo quería reconfortarla.

Sakura soltó su agarre de un manotazo y tomó un bisturí que estaba cerca de ella y lo mostró.

—Veo que las bestias siempre serán bestias. Por más que se les empeñe en adoctrinarlas y hacerlas mansas.

—¡Largo de aquí!

—Es una verdadera lástima. Hace seis años que mi hermano… usted sabe—Sakura dejó a un lado el bisturí y miró con curiosidad a Itachi—¿No lo sabe?

Ella suspiró cansada

—No sé qué pretende. Ni mucho menos me interesan sus intenciones, así que lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí por su propio pie o de lo contrario no me hago responsable de mis acciones.

—No le quitaré más de su tiempo—Itachi hizo una ligera reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta—. Pensé que sabía la verdad acerca del paradero de mi hermano. Pensé que sabía que por su culpa el General murió. Debería sentirse avergonzada, yo lo haría en su lugar.

Pero antes de que Itachi cerrara la puerta, Sakura lo encaró.

—¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

Itachi sintió una ligera punzada en su ojo izquierdo. El tiempo estaba en su contra, siempre lo había estado. Fue por ese motivo que había decidido acelerar todos sus planes. Entre ellos, el hablar con _la doncella de la muerte_.

Frotó el anillo de Ignis, a manera de juego. Sonrió de lado.

Al final, todo mundo miente. Itachi es consciente de ello y no siente ni un ápice de remordimiento al ver el rostro compungido de Sakura. Después de todo, él también había sufrido durante seis años la muerte de su hermano. Se había culpado de su desgracia y también la había culpado a ella. ¿Por qué ella había sobrevivido y su hermano no? Pero ahora todo era claro. Todo estaba frente a él.

 _Ya el plan estaba en marcha._

—Lo ha escuchado, Sakura—Itachi la miró de frente y notó como ella palidecía—. Mi hermano murió en Limort. En aquella batalla. Pensé que el Oficial Uzumaki se lo había dicho, o tal vez la doctora Senju. Tal vez he cometido un error al suponer. Pero—tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la apretó. Ella ni siquiera era consciente de que había ocurrido—, por su culpa mi hermano murió. Por su culpa él no está aquí ni volveremos a verlo. Debe estar satisfecha, mientras usted vive sin remordimientos y tranquila él ya no puede hacerlo. Dígame… ¿No siente remordimiento? Tantas muertes, arrebató tantas vidas. ¿Ahora quiere compensarlo siendo médico? ¿No le parece que es un poco descarado?

Sakura no respondió. Su rostro se ensombreció.

Detrás de ella, el reloj seguía marcando la hora. Habían pasado más de quince minutos. Pero ella por supuesto que no lo sabía. Todo su mundo se había cerrado. No lloraba. No reía. Simplemente estaba estoica frente a aquel hombre que parecía gozar de su estado.

Pero Itachi sintió algo al ver los ojos de Sakura arder. Pudiese ser que la enfermedad lo volviera blando. Tal vez…

—Sasuke… Él no está muerto—negó—. ¡Él no está muerto!

—No se confunda, mi hermano está muerto. ¿Quiere pruebas?

—El General no murió, ¡él no murió!—Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a cristalizarse. No se contenía, ni siquiera estando frente a ese hombre—. Sasuke Uchiha vive, él está casado. Esa fue su misión.

Itachi soltó una carcajada. Llevó una de sus manos a la boca del estómago y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Es usted tan inocente? Vaya. No es de sorprenderse considerando que siempre fue una _vaga_. Una bestia. ¿Quién le dijo semejante ridiculez?

—¡Usted miente! No sé qué pretende pero…—Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse contra aquel hombre y atacarlo. Se contenía. Pero en su interior algo estaba surgiendo, era esa misma sensación que cuando era una niña y atacó a aquel hombre en Temuk.

 _Su primer asesinato._

—¿Sakura?—Fue entonces que la habitación se llenó de personas. Tanto Naruto y como Tsunade miraban a Sakura horrorizados. Itachi a su lado se mantenía estoico y no les dirigió ni una mirada.

Pero entonces el llanto se hizo más notorio, así como los nudillos de Sakura los cuales se estaban tornando de color blanco.

—¿Sa-Sakura?—Naruto se acercó a ella, no sin antes dirigirle a Itachi una mirada de asombro—, ¿Qué…?

 _"—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?"_

Pero ni siquiera formuló la pregunta, pues lo único que recibió fue un manotazo. La mano de Sakura había sido más rápida. Los reflejos volvían a ser igual de asombrosos como en el pasado. Ella seguía llorando pero sostuvo la mano de Naruto con fuerza. No era un agarre desesperado, era un agarre que prometía lastimarlo físicamente.

—¡Sakura!—Tsunade taconeó por aquella habitación y trató de impedir que siguiera lastimando la muñeca de Naruto, sin embargo nada pudo hacer pues Sakura seguía firme en su agarre. Su cabello estaba cubriendo sus ojos, por lo cual no podían observar con claridad la mirada que ella les dirigía en ese preciso momento. No debían ser genios como para saber que ella estaba demasiado dolida.

—Todo… Todo mundo miente—Sakura alzó su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos zafiro de Naruto. Él no reía. No sonreía. Estaba ahí frente a ella. Ni siquiera mostraba dolor por el agarre. Sakura torció la muñeca de él y esta vez fue testigo de cómo poco a poco el mostraba una mueca de dolor—. Al final todos mienten, ¡todos!

— _Mayor_ —Tsunade se dirigió por primera vez a él—, ¿qué es lo que quiere?—Itachi no respondió. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas pasaran. Todo estaba funcionando de acuerdo al plan—. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿¡qué es lo que quiere!?

—Sakura…—Naruto quería deshacerse del agarre de ella pero no pudo. _Conque ha llegado el día de decir la verdad, ¿no?_ —. Yo… de verdad no…

—Los humanos mienten para sobrevivir. Se burlan a las espaldas de todos. ¿De qué sirve tener sentimientos si al final te dañarán? Creí en ustedes… Creí en ti, Naruto. En mis momentos de dolor y frustración, esperando a que él llegara, a que mi _General_ llegara. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué mintieron? ¿Por qué?—Los ojos de Sakura estaban perdidos. Ni siquiera era consciente del daño que le estaba causando a Naruto.

—Sakura…—Él gemía de dolor, pero ella parecía no escucharlo—. Por favor, para.

—¡Todos mienten!

Fue entonces que empujó a Naruto y tomó uno de los bisturíes. Tanto Tsunade como Naruto la miraron con preocupación.

—Sakura, deja eso—ordenó Tsunade.

—No…—Sonrió, pero esta vez sus labios dibujaban algo más que una sonrisa alegre. Era una de burla y dolor—. Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie.

 _"—Nunca tendrás que seguir las ordenes de los demás, Sakura"_

Así pues tomó a Naruto del cuello y lo miró con rabia. Sakura podía sentir sus sentidos multiplicándose. Uno a uno. Podía oler ese olor ferroso que por mucho tiempo no detectó. Podía sentir satisfacción por ver los rostros de dolor de las personas. Aquello era genial. Por supuesto que sí.

De repente, comenzó a llover. La lluvia era una música tranquilizante para ella pero a la vez estimuladora. Con su mano sostenía a Naruto y lo alzaba, no le importaron los quejidos de él.

—Sakura—Tsunade corrió hacia ella con el único propósito de hacerla entrar a razón, pero haciendo uso de sus habilidades Sakura la golpeó con su PTB. Tsunade llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla y de nuevo intentó que recapacitara—, ¡vas a matarlo!

 _"Detente, detente, detente, detente"_

 _"Detente, detente, detente, detente"_

 _"Detente, detente, detente, detente"_

 _"Detente, detente, detente, detente"_

—Sa-Sakura—Los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a cerrarse. Fue entonces que Sakura lo soltó y lo dejó caer.

—Mentirosos. Mentirosos. Son todos unos mentirosos—chilló—. Mentirosos. Mentirosos.

Pero Sakura estaba demasiado perdida. Demasiado dolida. No pensaba con claridad y por supuesto que no estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que decía. Se abalanzó contra el rubio, a pesar de que Tsunade trataba de jalonearla, sin éxito. Comenzó a atacarlo con el bisturí. Pronto la sangre comenzó a surgir, para horror de Tsunade y para sorpresa de Itachi.

—Bien…Es suficiente—dijo él mientras buscaba de sus bolsillos una solución líquida.

 _En realidad, su intención no era que muriera Naruto. En realidad sólo la quería a ella, pero para despertar a la bestia de su letargo tenía que lastimar su corazón, herirla, para hacerla salir de su carcaza de hielo._

 _"—Hay una manera de pararla. Pero no se debe abusar de ello._

 _—¿Ah sí?_

 _—Nipen. Contrarresta todo efecto de Epin"_

Naruto gritó y gritó. Pero sus quejidos no llegaban a su agresora.

—Sakura, por favor—Tsunade tomaba el puente de su nariz mientras miraba horrorizada la escena. La sangre surgir del cuerpo de Naruto. Sentía asco. Sus manos temblaban al notar que ella misma estaba envuelta en la sangre de Naruto y también en su propia sangre—, para…

La escena de Dan muriendo desangrado en sus manos. El cuerpo de Nawaki cubierto en sangre.

 _Sangre._

 _Sangre._

 _Sangre._

Aquello lo dijo con lágrimas reales. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura cortaba y apuñalaba a donde sus manos podían. Era como recordar aquellos tiempos cuando blandía sus katanas y desmembraba a los enemigos. Qué bonito se veían sus rostros deformados por el dolor. Qué bonito se veía el color rojo.

Pero entonces Itachi caminó hacia ella, con una jeringa lista en la mano y con el rostro desencajado. El plan iba en marcha tal y como había previsto. Sin embargo, dentro de sus tantas posibilidades no creyó posible que de verdad intentara atentar contra la vida del ex Oficial Uzumaki. No podía permitir aquello. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él debía permanecer con vida.

De un movimiento, Sakura esquivó el tacto de Itachi y siguió en su tarea de golpear y atentar contra Naruto, pero Itachi no era un hombre que se intimidara con un simple golpe. Él después de todo era un soldado que había recibido entrenamiento militar y por ende sabía defenderse. Así que la tomó de los cabellos, no le intimidó los ojos inyectados de rabia de ella ni mucho menos la manera en que su rostro estaba deformado por la malicia.

—Te convertimos en un monstruo—admitió él al recordar todas las dosis de píldoras que seguramente ella consumió de Epin. Aquello lo dijo con pesar y un ligero remordimiento en su consciencia—, te volvimos insensible. Creamos a la _doncella de la muerte._

Así pues inyectó con dificultad aquella solución —Nipen— en la pierna derecha de ella, provocando que soltara un grito de frustración. La bestia rugía desde el interior.

—Lastimamos el corazón de la bestia—Itachi se dirigió al cuerpo desmayado de Naruto que estaba cubierto de sangre y a una asustada Tsunade que temblaba y se cubría los ojos por el horror de verse envuelta de sangre—. No solamente fui yo el culpable, que quede claro—aquellas palabras las dirigió a ellos e hizo una ligera reverencia. Estaba casi seguro que no tardaría mucho para que las enfermeras y los demás médicos acudieran ahí a ver qué había ocurrido.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos. En su cabeza todo se desarrollaba demasiado rápido. Le daba vueltas, una y otra vez.

—¿Tsunade?

Pero ella no respondió.

—¿Na-Naruto?

Tampoco.

Fue entonces que se quitó sus guantes quirúrgicos y observó cómo sus manos de titanio estaban cubiertas de un líquido rojizo. Tembló de manera mecánica y se sintió como aquella vez, cuando su General la había enseñado a bañarse y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

 _"—Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo"_

—Levántate—Ordenó Itachi con su rostro estoico. Sin embargo ella dirigía la mirada hacia Naruto, quién a juzgar por su apariencia aún respiraba.

—No… No soy un monstruo—dijo para sí—. Soy una bestia.

En la habitación, solo se escuchaban los chillidos de Tsunade quién estaba en un estado de shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sakura, en cambio, estaba ida y completamente afectada.

—Ven—Itachi le estrechó la mano, sin embargo Sakura la apartó.

—Yo… ¿Qué ocurrió?—soltaba lágrimas—, ¿qué he hecho?

—Hiciste lo que todas las bestias hacen una vez que les quitan el corazón—Sonrió Itachi sin apartar su mano—, clamar venganza.

—Naruto… Tsunade—su pecho dolía de una manera indescriptible. Le era vergonzosa la manera en que perdió el control, como cuando era apenas una niña. Fue entonces que dio algunos pasos atrás para alejarse de Itachi y de aquellos cuerpos.

Sakura llevó el bisturí hacia su corazón y le dio una última mirada a la habitación.

—Las bestias no lloran, las bestias no…

Itachi le quitó aquel artefacto a Sakura e impidió que intentara atentar contra su vida.

—…Las bestias nunca mueren—la tomó de la mano y frunció su entrecejo—. Ven conmigo.

Sakura asintió. Cerró sus ojos y caminó junto al hombre que hizo de ella una bestia.

—Ven y acepta tu destino. Ven y acepta lo que eres.

"Cuando los condenados,  
sean sentenciados a las flamas de la aflicción,  
mencióname entre los bendecidos.  
De rodillas, en súplica, te ruego,  
con el corazón contrito, casi hecho cenizas,  
cuida de mí hasta el final…"

 ** _/ . . . (4) . . ./_**

 ** _El dador de recuerdos_**

Sakura miró el techo blanco sin decir absolutamente nada. Su respiración era normal. Estaba sedada y lo sabía. Se sentía como hace muchos años cuando conoció por primera vez a Sasuke. Podía ver a los demás pero no hablar o moverse. Realmente era mejor así. No soportaba la vergüenza, no soportaba haber hecho lo que hizo. Se lamentó por todo, por haber perdido el control. Intentó asesinar a las personas que más la habían ayudado en esos años. Aquellos que la acogieron y le enseñaron lo bonito que podía ser la vida. Sin embargo, no escuchó y se dejó llevar por la sangre. Recordando nuevamente su origen y de lo que estaba hecha realmente.

Se odiaba a sí misma por eso. Se odiaba por ser tan jodidamente inestable. Se repudiaba por no poder mantenerse en paz. Odiaba su origen. Odiaba lo que realmente era. Odiaba ser una bestia.

 _Jamás se perdonaría lo que había hecho._

A su lado, una mujer de cabello violáceo la inspeccionaba y tomaba nota. La conocía. Pero hacia tanto que no la veía que le costó trabajo recordar su nombre. La mujer revisaba constantemente su estado y hacia más anotaciones. No se le veía tranquila.

Fue entonces que Itachi entró, sorprendiendo a Sakura y provocando que su ritmo cardiaco incrementara. La mujer se tocó sus sienes realmente cansada.

—No es momento para que…

—Escucha—Itachi se adelantó a ella y sonrió con cierta suspicacia—. Necesito que Sakura esté en buenas condiciones.

—Sé más específico. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito que ella esté bien para lo que está por venir. Necesito que sea un arma mejorada.

Anko Mitarashi ladeó su cabeza. Estaba ciertamente cansada de que la única línea de investigación que se le hubiera proporcionado fuera la de esa chica. Si alguien sabía sobre Sakura debía ser Anko Mitarashi, pues ella había descubierto todos y cada uno de los secretos de ella. Incluso, había probado a Epin, un medicamento que aún no tenía todas las normas de seguridad.

 _Anko Mitarashi era la mismísima caja de pandora._

—En este momento, su mente está demasiado frágil. Digamos que fue una descompensación terrible. Estuvo por más de cinco años sin Epin y el que le hayas suministrado Nipen no fue una idea realmente brillante aunque si bien es cierto que impidió que hubiera asesinado a la doctora Senju y al ex Oficial Uzumaki.

—Se trastornó—admitió Itachi—, ¿esa es la verdadera apariencia de una bestia?

—No—musitó Anko—. Hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer con ella. Aunque realmente…

—¿Realmente…?

—Preferiría no hacerlas. Ella es una joven. Deberías dejar este asunto por la paz. Hay muchísimo más sujetos de prueba que podrían servirte.

Anko sugirió aquello con asco. Últimamente BIOMEDICS veía a las personas como sujetos de prueba, poco a poco todos estaban perdiendo su humanidad y les importaba poco en quienes probar sus experimentos.

 _Todo fuera por el avance, por BIOMEDICS._

—No—Itachi sonrió de lado—. Solo me interesa ella. Para este propósito necesito que ella esté bien y en óptimas condiciones.

—Estás siguiendo el mismo camino de mi padre, el de la perdición.

—No me compares con el doctor Orochimaru. No poseo ni el cerebro ni esos mismos pensamientos extravagantes. Mi único propósito es que la humanidad esté a salvo. Y si Sakura es el arma definitiva para darle un propósito a este mundo la tomaré.

—Suenas demasiado seguro, demasiado—Anko odiaba admitirlo pero aquel hombre, en el que alguna vez había confiado por el simple hecho de ser el líder de BIOMEDICS tenía la calma más envidiable del mundo.

—Hay personas que tienen el don de la investigación. No dormí en los últimos días y entonces lo supe. Lo entendí. Fue como una puerta abriéndose ante mí.

Anko miró como Itachi se acercaba a Sakura y acariciaba su mejilla.

—Sai es un chico extraño, un rarito—confesó—. Creo que lo que más lo distingue de los demás es que es demasiado leal a sus principios. Menos mal que está de nuestro lado. En cambio ella… ella es nuestra arma—miró a Anko y para sorpresa de él, ella estaba bastante tranquila, incluso si hubiera descubierto una pequeña omisión de su parte—, ¿para cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no?—suspiró—. Por tu expresión segura puedo intuir y casi meter las manos al fuego que fuiste a hablar con el doctor Orochimaru. ¿Qué tanto te dijo en su estado de delirio?

—Él es el único al que el universo le concedió el poder y la sabiduría de ser el creador del genoma humano artificial. Nadie más que él podría hacerlo. Así que… ¿debería sorprendernos que Sakura sea el proyecto GENOM One?

Anko se sentó y giró sobre su propio eje con aquella silla de rueditas. Sabía bien que nada en esa chica era normal. Ni su origen ni nada. Se lamentó a sí misma por todo. Ella no merecía ser el resultado de un simple experimento pero… ¿al final quién era ella para decidirlo? Su padre la había alejado del proyecto.

 _"El corazón de madre artificial se había desquebrajado en el momento en que Orochimaru Mitarashi se llevó a la pequeña niña entre brazos._

 _—¡No te la lleves! ¡Regresa, no te la lleves!_

 _Corrió y corrió. Sus piernas se cansaron y dio el último suspiro. Fue entonces que la puerta se cerró y su corazón de madre artificial se rompió._

 _Primero Sai, después ella… la niña sin nombre._

 _Todos los niños que sufrían por culpa de su padre. Los cientos de experimentos. Cuantas sonrisas inocentes no se habían roto. Cuantas almas no habían sido desfiguradas._

 _Ese, ese fue el día en el que perdió un pedazo de su verdadero ser. A partir de ese día, Anko Mitarashi no volvió a ser la misma…"_

—El doctor Orochimaru solo cometió dos errores en ella. El primero, que no fue mortal y el segundo gran error es que Sakura tiene emociones. Es real. Siente. Solo en ese aspecto es superada por Sai, sin embargo… ella fue diseñada para ser el arma definitiva. Todo estaba predestinado a que así fuera. Obito Uchiha no vio en Sakura a una simple guerrera. No es casualidad que ella estuviera en Temuk. No… Ella debía crecer en un ambiente hostil. Qué casualidad que Obito Uchiha era el "líder" de Temuk.

—Itachi—Anko sintió nauseas de escuchar todo aquello y con la mirada sugirió que se dejara de hablar pues estaban frente a la aludida.

—Anko, esto estaba planeado desde el inicio—Itachi apretó sus puños. Muy en el fondo, odiaba admitir que le asqueaba que jugaran con la vida—. Obito Uchiha le ordenó al doctor Mitarashi que iniciara con el proyecto GENOM. Desde luego que dio resultados, pero se le fue encomendado una segunda vida, alguien que fuera el arma letal. Es más que obvio, el primer niño estaba diseñado para ser un espía siempre leal y el segundo niño estaría diseñado para luchar siempre sin cansarse, algo así como un ente casi inmortal. Sin sentimientos. Ese era el propósito pero el doctor falló, no pudo conseguirlo todo y al final Sakura creció como una niña susceptible.

—¿Y bien?—Anko entrelazó sus manos y las llevó a su ceño—, ¿qué sugieres, ah? Lo hecho, hecho está.

 _Su corazón ardía, estaba envuelta en llamas._

—¿No es obvio?—Itachi se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello ante la sorpresa de Anko quien lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados—, serás tú la que continúe lo que tu padre no pudo. Serás la que termine definitivamente el proyecto GENOM One.

—¿Q-Qué?—Anko respiró una vez que Itachi quitó sus manos de ella y lo miró con confusión—. No puedo, es imposible. Ella…

 _No podía. Su corazón de madre artificial —de la madre que nunca llegó a ser— clamaba por piedad. No podía hacerle eso a Sakura. Ya no más._

—No Anko, no es una opción. En BIOMEDICS no hay opciones. ¿Recuerdas el lema de nuestra institución

 _"… Hacemos lo que debemos porque podemos._

 _Por el bien de todos nosotros, excepto por los que están muertos._

 _Pero no tiene sentido llorar por cada error cometido._

 _La ciencia se lleva a cabo y la ciencia crea un arma letal para las personas que siguen vivas…"_

Anko miró el rostro moreno de Itachi. El iris de sus ojos tenía un color extraño, como rojo.

Tembló internamente. Mordió su labio inferior. Ella estaba destinada a eso, estaba destinada a seguir órdenes. A usar su cerebro, a usar su genialidad. Para eso servía. Por eso fue adoptada y recogida. Sin amor, sin nada. El único motivo por el cual seguía respirando era…

 _"…Para terminar el proyecto más importante de BIOMEDICS"_

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?—Anko miró a Itachi con tristeza para después mirar a Sakura quién parecía estar atenta a todo—, ¿qué quieres que le haga a ella… a una chica?

 _A la niña que vio crecer en una incubadora artificial. A la chica que vio crecer dentro de esa gran probeta simuladora de un útero._

—Primero. No requiero que tenga ningún tipo de recuerdos. Elimina todo. Absolutamente todo. Segundo, quiero que las emociones le sean suprimidas. Así como lo que hizo el doctor Orochimaru con Sai. Estoy convencido que no será difícil, ¿verdad? Un cerebro como tú podrá lograrlo.

—Reparar el experimento fallido de mi padre—Anko se mordió nuevamente el labio. Sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina. Aquello realmente le asqueaba de sobremanera—. Realmente la volverás un arma, ¿no?

—La guerra ha iniciado de nuevo—anunció, ante el asombro de Anko quién llevó una mano hacia su boca—. El mundo puede colapsar, Sakura será la intermediaria. Ella es la única capaz de resistirlo. Pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola en todo esto. Sé que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y he tomado mi decisión, una persona te ayudará en lo que necesites y es ahí donde quiero que actúe él.

—¿Quién?—Anko preguntó sin mucho interés en realidad.

—Akasuna no Sasori. Él es un experto en PTB's y sus mejoras. Quiero que le quites ese cuerpo humano y la vuelvan una verdadera arma.

Anko se permitió soltar un grito de alarma. Sakura observaba todo desde su posición, sin poder decir nada, sin poder moverse.

Tanto el corazón de Anko como el de Sakura latieron rápido. Dolorosamente. El futuro era ya incierto, los dados habían sido lanzados.

—Es—Anko apretó sus puños. Era asfixiante, era demente—… cruel.

—No, no en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sakura? ¿Qué más quieres de ella?

 _"—¿No te bastó volverla una bestia?"_

—Estoy seguro que tú tienes material genético de mi hermano—Anko asintió temerosa tratando de entender a que venía el cambio de tema—. Quiero que crees una vida humana a partir del material genético de mi hermano y el de Sakura. Todo lo que le hagas a ella debería heredarse, ¿no es así? Si le quitas los sentimientos a Sakura… si la haces más fuerte, todo lo que tu padre hizo… En vista de que solo él tiene el secreto de cómo crear el genoma humano sintético supongo que tú no puedes. Ni nadie. Es el secreto del universo así que ¿por qué no intentar crear una vida a partir de quién alguna vez fue sintético? Necesito algo mejorado. Una segunda arma en caso de que ella colapse.

 _"—Necesito un receptáculo"_

 _Una nueva arma, una nueva esperanza para el mundo._

—No puedo hacer eso—Sí. De hecho sí podía—. Es inmoral, incluso para lo que he hecho. Esto va más allá de todas mis posibilidades Itachi, has cruzado el límite. Estás jugando con las vidas.

Itachi se acercó hacia ella y sacó de su chaqueta militar una magnum. Colocó el arma entre los ojos de Anko Mitarashi y la miró con crueldad. Entonces supo que no tenía opción. Que ese era su destino y que nadie se lo podía quitar.

—Si no haces lo que te pido, tendré que acudir con tu padre. Dime Anko, ¿de qué sería capaz Orochimaru Mitarashi por tener de nuevo el control de BIOMEDICS? ¿Qué cosas podría hacerle a Sakura en su estado de demencia por la ciencia? ¿En qué la convertiría?

 _Entonces Anko comprendió el significado de su vida. Que nació para hacer de las personas monstruos, que su cerebro solo funcionaría para la crueldad. Que su inteligencia sería usada para crear lo impensable._

—Haré lo que me pida—Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Aquellas que no soltaba desde hacía mucho. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No se mostraría tan débil frente a él.

—Eso espero Anko, eso espero.

"Mis plegarias no son dignas;  
pero tú, quien muestra bondad, por piedad  
no me dejes arder en el fuego eterno.  
Dame un sitio en tu rebaño  
y sepárame de las cabras  
para colocarme a tu diestra"

* * *

 **=ACOTACIONES=**

 ***: Me basé en la canción de "Will be back" es un OST del dorama "Moon Lovers"**

 ****: Los "dos molinos" es una cafetería en Francia que mencionan en la película "Amélie", y como me encanta la película hice una referencia piadosa (?)**

 **Me basé en algunos cantos del Réquiem. En el estricto sentido, me gustaron las referencias.**

* * *

 **=Lista de ciudades importantes=**

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia , a 4 horas de distancia.

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Bronx- Pueblo mencionado en el capítulo 5, pertenece a Braznia.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización dedicada a avances científicos en Braznia.

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk

* Las Marakenas (Islas Vírgenes)- Conjunto de Islas conquistadas en 1935, las cuales proveen de pétroleo a Braznia. Esconden un secreto detrás.

* Cantiverrí- Ciudad. La capital de Belgurk.

* * *

 **N/A:** A ti, lector, te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Oficialmente ha sido el capítulo más largo jamás publicado por mí, hasta el momento. Así que, a ti que estás leyendo, que llegaste hasta esta nota de autor te digo: gracias. Escribir este fic ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas que me han pasado, es tan refrescante, es un placebo y un desahogo grande. Cada palabra, cada frase, cada renglón...

Ahora, por otro lado, ¿¡qué fuckingsssss acaba de ocurrir?! Ya sé, se desató el caos.

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas; Tsunade se quedó en shock. Quise retratar una reacción humana, a una Tsunade destrozada. Algo canónico que tomé fue el hecho de su "miedo a la sangre" (o al menos el miedo que tenía). Solo imaginen su situación.

Ahora, como saben Sakura pierde el control. No es como que ella haya sido consciente en primer lugar de que estaba literalmente matando a Naruto, ella estaba fuera de sí, le afectó demasiado la noticia.

Por otro lado, Naruto es "inocente" no es como que se hubiera creado la gran mentira. Y Sakura, por su parte, en ese sentido igual era inocente, no es como que hubiera sospechado de él, de su mentira de que Sasuke se había casado para formar una alianza.

¿Por qué Tsunade no rescató a Sakura de "las garras de Itachi"? Reitero, la mujer estaba en shock, Además, Naruto es y ha sido algo similar a un hijo/nieto, desde luego que lo que a él le ocurría tenía prioridad.

Pero creo que la revelación MÁS impactante no es esa... sino el hecho de que se está "incubando" a un nuevo ser, el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. Entonces, ¿qué pasará? ¿se lo esperaban?

Y... ¿qué demonios planea Itachi?

El siguiente capítulo es la culminación del primer arco. Ni siquiera yo me la creo, de momento vamos bien con los capítulos (voy en el quinto del segundo arco) así que esto significa una sola cosa: NO HAY HIATUS.

¿Reviews?

;-; no me dejen en wachada.

¡Abrazos de Blossom!


	9. La caída del muro

**IX. La caída del muro**

 _"…Órbita de fotón y universo... Yo soy solo parte de este plan._

 _Cielo distorsionado invisible para los ojos, ¿a dónde se está yendo la gente?_

 _Toma mi mano. Derrite mi corazón._

 _Finalmente, me encontré en tus ojos._

 _Dame esperanzas de creer en nuestro destino…*"_

 ** _[1971. Instalaciones de BIOMEDICS]_**

Ella está en la cama del hospital. Vía intravenosa le están suministrando los nutrientes necesarios para que siga estable. Los ojos de Sakura están cerrados. No ha vuelto a hablar desde lo ocurrido hace siete meses en el Hospital de Centéll. Tampoco es como si ahora pudiera hacerlo.

Anko Mitarashi ha trabajado día y noche esforzándose al máximo. La operación para modificar el sistema límbico cerebral resultó ser un éxito. Las emociones deberían estar suprimidas, en parte. Había llevado a cabo también una terapia electro convulsivante —TEC— durante esas _casi_ 28 semanas. Con propósito de borrar parte de los recuerdos de Sakura. No dejaría absolutamente nada, solo lo necesario: El nombre de la chica y claro, el cómo usar armas.

 _¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? Tan cruel… Tan terrible._

La había visto arquearse y abrir los ojos sin decir una sola palabra mientras aplicaba la TEC. Como si de verdad estuviera consiente de todo y se estuviera aferrando a sus propios recuerdos y vivencias.

 _"Déjenme… Déjenme… No, no. No te vayas, ¡no!"_

Anko sabe que Sakura se volverá un arma definitiva después de tanto. Después de haberle arrebatado su vida y su identidad y de transformarla en una verdadera máquina. No sabe si sentirse furiosa o dejarlo pasar. ¿Es correcto creer que la vida de Sakura vale menos solo porque fue producto de un experimento que su propio padre desechó? ¿Es válido creer que ella pudiera ser la esperanza del mundo por el simple hecho de ser un experimento?

 _Sakura era como un renglón torcido de Dios._

Administró vía intravenosa 10 mg de Epin. Aquel medicamento con el que ella se hubo consagrado. Soltó una risa para sí misma. Su logro siempre sería opacado por el proyecto GENOM, lo viera por donde lo viera.

Buscó entre sus notas la gran idea que se le había ocurrido hacía más de diez años, cuando se había atrevido a desarrollar aquél fármaco…

 _"Bien. Itachi Uchiha está cada vez más interesado por hacer de las personas súper humanos. No creo tener la capacidad de lograr tal cosa. No cuando mi padre está detrás de mí y restriega sus grandes logros. Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que Epin será la nueva maravilla. Crearemos súper humanos, o al menos humanos que les guste matar._

 _Epin actuará en tres horas y se excretará por vía urinaria. He estudiado su mecanismo. El gen receptor a dopamina D4 tiene una estructura con un polimorfismo genético increíble. Su constitución proteínica, la distribución neuroanatómica… La secuencia del gen D4 presenta varias formas, de esas formas he notado que se le puede sacar provecho. Provocar que las personas tengan un instinto realmente sanguinario, en pocas palabras la función de Epin es crear más de esos receptores, de tal modo que genere más dopamina D4._

 _Asimismo, estoy estudiando como complementar esto. Necesito que se potencie más su efecto. Estoy pensando, aunque no me es muy claro, que tal vez pueda suministrar vía intravenosa la enzima DBH: la dopamina beta hidroxilasa. Desconozco el mecanismo de acción y también estoy temerosa de los resultados. La DBH debería ser suministrada después de Epin, supongo. La DBH transformaría la dopamina en noradrenalina…_

 _Siguiendo toda esta narrativa y este borrador —no estoy muy segura— puedo decir que necesito de una especie de contraparte. Nada está escrito en este mundo y me temo que quien consuma Epin y la DBH no sería capaz de mantenerse estable, así que crearé un inhibidor a dicha enzima para que dejen de hacerse receptores. Sería impedir que se genere más dopamina y por ende es como una señal directa al cerebro. Sin embargo estudiaré a detalle los efectos secundarios. Estoy casi convencida de que los habrá…"_

Anko sonrió para sí misma y arrancó esa hoja de su libreta de anotaciones y borradores. Qué ilusa era en ese tiempo. Ciertamente había cientos de efectos secundarios. De haberlo previsto hubiera parado el proyecto pero desde luego que eso no había ocurrido y ahí estaba, viendo la "interesante" venóclisis. Gota a gota.

Cerró sus ojos. No quería seguir con aquello. No podía. Era un dilema moral.

 _"…¡No te la lleves!"_

Sin embargo, algo le decía que aquel era su único destino. Que por eso estaba ahí realmente. Que se lo debía después de todo al doctor Mitarashi.

 _Al hombre que la adoptó y la adoctrinó y que le dio todo lo que ella era. Quien le enseñó a usar su cerebro y a potenciar su inteligencia._

 _.. El que destruyó su vida._

Sin muchos ánimos se acercó a la gran probeta y observó como el pequeño ser comenzaba a mover sus piernas y sus brazos. Lo había creado a partir del material genético del General Sasuke Uchiha y de Sakura, se esperaba mucho de esa criatura. Se esperaba, en principio, que desarrollara la misma resistencia física de la madre. Con un poco de suerte, Anko estaba tratando de crear mutaciones en los neurotransmisores de tal manera que pudiera generar una Neuropatía Hereditaria Sensitivoautonómica, en pocas palabras CIPA o lo que se traducía como que el bebé en cuestión jamás sentiría dolor. Asimismo, estaba estudiando como eliminar alguno de los síntomas más desfavorables del CIPA como la osteomielitis y la fiebre. Pero aquella era una tarea difícil, tomando en cuenta que en el mundo se habían presentado una ínfima cantidad de datos y que por ende todo lo que estaba relacionado al CIPA era un mundo desconocido, era investigar a ciegas.

 _Experimentar a ciegas._

—Lo siento—habló con la gran probeta y acercó su rostro. El bebé crecía como cualquiera que creciera dentro del útero. A diferencia de que ese bebé sería único. Producto de un experimento más—. Yo no quería hacerte esto…

La respiración de su boca provocó que la probeta se empañara. Sus manos se aferraban a alcanzar a la criatura y sacarla de ese nuevo infierno. Pero Anko sabía que todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida podían tener un destino, cada decisión la estaba llevando a un camino oscuro y poco preciso. Cuánto hubiese querido zafarse de esa realidad, donde todo había comenzado… y comenzar de nuevo.

 _"—¿Qué soy yo para ti?_

 _—Usted lo es todo, usted ha sido el dador de mi propio destino…"_

Soltó lágrimas de dolor. De dolor real. Sabía que aquello no era justo. Para ninguna de las dos partes. Pero todo era parte de un destino bastante jodido…

Fue entonces que un chillido en los altavoces instalados en BIOMEDICS se hizo sonar. Anko inmediatamente se alejó de la probeta y frunció su entrecejo, poniendo atención al mensaje.

—Atención a todos los miembros de BIOMEDICS. Atención. Habla Konan. En nombre de líder Itachi Uchiha exhorto a todos a que guarden sus experimentos en ALEJANDRIA. De inmediato. Esta es la alerta alfa 132. Atención…

Anko soltó las hojas que traía consigo. Salieron volando y fue directamente a su computadora personal a teclear.

—Código 1BXAHÑA. Sí, guárdate, ¡mierda!

"ACCESO DENEGADO"

—¿Qué significa esto?

Sus dedos tecleaban a una velocidad increíble. Sus ojos iban de acá para allá tratando de entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. La alarma no dejaba de sonar y pronto sus camaradas de las otras habitaciones salieron al pasillo y corrían. Afuera, se estaba desatando el caos.

—Imposible, acceso denegado. ¿Qué significa esto?—Tecleaba. El ruido de sus dedos contra el teclado sonaba como un martilleo pero salía el mismo mensaje, la misma captura de pantalla. Entonces decidió pasar todo al disco extraíble. Anko no podía dejar que alguien se adueñara de su información.

 _Aquello era su vida. Para bien o para mal, cada experimento, cada dato, cada gráfica, cada conclusión… Años de su vida._

Sospechó entonces que podría ser un ataque informático de parte del partido ANBU RAÍZ, no se le ocurría otra cosa. De otra manera la alarma no estaría sonando. Pero fuera el motivo que fuera, si la información que ella guardaba en su computadora caía en manos enemigas nada bueno se esperaría. Ahí tenía cientos de registros, experimentos, su vida entera estaba en ese disco de 1 terabyte en donde había estado almacenando información desde 1944 cuando entró a BIOMEDICS siendo apenas una joven inexperta de 20 años.

—Atención. Habla Konan. Guarden todo en ALEJANDRIA. Atención. Esto no es un simulacro. Atención. Repito no es un simulacro. Guarden información. Atención…

La voz de Konan sonaba a través de aquellos altavoces. Sin embargo, podía jurar que aquella voz era de desesperación, la forma en que sonaba era chillona. Algo para nada usual en aquella que se proclamaba como el Ángel de BIOMEDICS.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Los archivos que no estaban guardados en el disco extraíble se estaban transfiriendo. Sin embargo, la transferencia sería exitosa en 3 minutos. El tiempo dependía del espectador y aquello obedecía la Ley de la relatividad.

Mientras ella esperaba ansiosa que todo se transfiriera sus colegas estaban gritando desesperados.

—¡Alguien ha hackeado la red!

—¡Bloquearon el acceso, bloquearon el acceso!

Fue entonces que Karin apareció.

—Debe desalojar inmediatamente el laboratorio, doctora Mitarashi—dijo la chica en un chillido típico en su voz—, por favor…

Karin era una chica de lentes y cabello rojo. Ella era lo más parecido a una asistente, pero la relación con Anko Mitarashi iba más allá de eso… Eran demasiado unidas, tal vez. Los ojos magenta de Karin se clavaron en la Doctora Mitarashi y le exhortó salir de ahí, cuanto antes. Pero Anko parpadeó sin saber qué hacer. En sus 27 años estando al servicio de BIOMEDICS nunca había ocurrido aquello, ni siquiera en los simulacros. Aquello era un panorama desesperanzador que sabía a una derrota. ¿De verdad BIOMEDICS podría caer? ¿Aquella organización que se suponía era indestructible e intocable incluso por el mismo Presidente? Pero después de todo, quizá habían caído en un error. Nada era invisible a los ojos del Presidente Shimura. Nada. Nada se escapaba del control de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera una organización tan grande y futurística como lo era BIOMEDICS.

 _Tal vez, el Ángel no pudo hacer mucho._

¿Podría ser de verdad la caída? ¿Así de sencillo? Lo que tanto les llevó construir, los miles de experimentos, los millones de reportes, cantidades exorbitantes de bytes.

Su mano temblaba y llamó a la extensión de Inteligencia. Donde los Ingenieros en Sistemas Computacionales eran los amos y señores de esa parte de BIOMEDICS. Ellos eran el cerebro, aunque usualmente casi siempre se les veía en letargo. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta pues las líneas estaban bloqueadas.

Aquello tampoco había sucedido en BIOMEDICS jamás desde que se implementaron las líneas telefónicas. Descolgó el teléfono y miró a Karin con preocupación. Su asistente se mordía el labio inferior y metió las manos a su bata blanca.

—Esto… va a caer, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un tono quedo, casi pudo notar la tristeza.

Todo lo que construyeron, todo…

 _"… Hacemos lo que debemos porque podemos._

 _Por el bien de todos nosotros, excepto por los que están muertos._

 _Pero no tiene sentido llorar por cada error cometido._

 _La ciencia se lleva a cabo y la ciencia crea un arma letal para las personas que siguen vivas._

 _Por lo que observo ahí afuera me alegro de no ser tú. Tengo que experimentar. Hay investigaciones por hacer con aquellos que siguen vivos…"_

... Aquello que preservaron en más de treinta años.

Estaba cayendo.

Parte por parte.

Karin se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a activar el protocolo de emergencia, ella había observado antes a la doctora Mitarashi hacerlo. Tecleó en el mando de control algunos códigos y la venóclisis dejó de funcionar. Quitó los electrodos del cerebro de Sakura ante la atenta mirada de Anko, quien estaba en shock.

—Doctora Mitarashi—Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que ella había entrado al laboratorio—, tenemos que sacar a la _niña_ de su estado "uterario".

—BIOMEDICS no va a caer—dijo Anko apretando sus puños—, tanto tiempo de trabajo, tanto para…

Pero entonces Konan en persona llegó al laboratorio. Caían gotas de sudor desde su frente y estaba claramente agitada. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus labios entre abiertos. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio para tomar aire. Detrás de ella estaba Sasori, aquel hombre con el que había cruzado palabras en un par de ocasiones. Sabía que él sería quién le ayudaría con la siguiente operación de Sakura. A diferencia de Konan, Sasori parecía bastante calmado.

 _Quizá porque había dejado toda la humanidad atrás._

—El partido, ANBU RAÍZ está en el perímetro—Sasori intervino dejando a un lado a Konan, quién no podía hablar puesto que estaba demasiado agitada. Habían bajado desde el octavo piso hasta el quinto en menos de un minuto debido a que los elevadores también estaban bloqueados—. El Presidente viene en camino.

Fue entonces que Anko entendió la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba.

Recordó aquel libro que leyó cuando niña acerca de la destrucción de la Biblioteca de Alejandría, la que alguna vez fue la más grande del Universo. Sintió dolor. ¿Tendrían ellos el mismo destino?

—Doctora Mitarashi—La voz de Konan estaba entrecortada. El sudor seguía cayendo por su rostro y sus mejillas seguían igual de rojas—. Retírese de aquí. No es una opción quedarse. Debe llevarse al _Mayor_ , a Sakura y a la creatura.

—Por supuesto que no. La niña ni siquiera ha nacido, si hago eso puede que…

—¡Ocúpese después de los efectos secundarios! Carecen de importancia en este momento. Nuestra prioridad es el _Mayor_ , Sakura y la niña. En ese orden. Deben irse inmediatamente.

La alarma seguía sonando de fondo en todo BIOMEDICS. Konan al notar que los segundos estaban pasando y que Anko no hacía nada tomó la desesperada medida de ir hacia la probeta en donde estaba el experimento —el bebé.

—¡Pero qué demonios!

Karin intervino y se posicionó entre las dos mujeres.

La luz se apagó. El monitor se apagó. Las máquinas dejaron de operar pasando al modo automático.

—No hay tiempo—Konan apartó a Karin y tomó a Anko de la barbilla—, hoy va a caer BIOMEDICS.

Anko asintió con pesadez y comenzó a teclear el código de operación para expulsar al bebé. Dicho código debía operarlo a los nueve meses, no a los siete. Aquello era como un nacimiento prematuro. "La fuente" se rompió y el líquido se fue drenando a través de la probeta. Mientras aquello pasaba Anko le pidió a su asistente que retirara el disco extraíble de la computadora y lo guardara.

—Sasori—Konan se dirigió a él—carga a Sakura y llévala a ya sabes dónde. Ve a donde está el Mayor y también sácalo de ahí.

—Como usted ordene.

—Llegó el día en el que nos volveríamos una cadena frágil del eslabón. Estamos cayendo, pero ¿cómo? Teníamos las mejores barreras… éramos indestructibles, juntos como BIOMEDICS.

—Alguien nos traicionó… alguien le dijo la ubicación exacta al Presidente. ANBU RAÍZ está en el perímetro. Es posible que la planta baja no sea salvada en los próximos dos minutos. ALEJANDRIA está colapsada. El actual Teniente Shikamaru Nara no puede hacer nada desde LeBrou, sin embargo…—Konan se masajeó su sien.

"La fuente" dejó de drenarse y Anko tomó a la creatura entre sus brazos. No lloraba. No abría sus ojos. Dio ligeras palmadas en su pecho y frunció su ceño. Si no la ponía en una incubadora sus pulmones colapsarían. Aquello no era bueno.

—Síganme—Konan se dirigió a las mujeres y salió del laboratorio.

Karin estaba ahí, con su pelo suelo y con el disco extraíble en el bolsillo de su bata.

Anko miró su laboratorio. Aquel que había sido suyo desde hacía 27 años, solo para ella. Como su propio mantra.

 _Entonces fue la última vez que estuvo ahí._

La escena se repetía, pero esta vez las tres mujeres eran maduras. Para Anko Mitarashi caminar junto con Karin y Konan le traía recuerdos de cuando esas dos eran unas párvulas, inocentes criaturas que estaban ahí como conejillos de indias. En aquel entonces el futuro era sombrío para ellas. Qué giros daba el destino, al final la que estaba cargando con todo el peso no era ella, sino la que alguna vez fue una niña que siempre mostró agallas y seguridad, la que se entretenía haciendo flores de papel con hojas recicladas de reportes fallidos.

 _Konan…_

Las tres mujeres corrieron por el pasillo y subieron las escaleras. Para Anko, que no estaba acostumbrada realizar tal extenuante actividad física se sentía a morir. Sus piernas se sentían acalambradas y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele. Una vez que llegaron al octavo piso —el último— Konan las dirigió a una oficina que estaba hasta el fondo. Una vez ahí cruzó miradas con Sasori.

—No le gustara lo que va a ver—dijo él con tono monótono mientras encendía el monitor. Esa parte de BIOMEDICS era la única con energía eléctrica.

Lo que hizo creer a Anko que el corte eléctrico había sido puesto en marcha para evitar cualquier incidente. A continuación en la pantalla apareció el rostro de quien Konan reconocería como Sai. Un miembro de ANBU RAÍZ pero también él era el proyecto GENOM Zero.

Itachi apareció entre aquel grupo de personas e inspeccionó a Konan con el único ojo con el que podía ver con claridad. La mujer estaba claramente nerviosa y se frotaba las sienes. De su frente caían gruesas gotas de sudor. Jamás vio aquel semblante en ella, incluso sus pies estaban descalzos y desnudos.

Aquella mujer de capa negra con nubes, con botas de tacón y labios pintados de rosa estaba muy atrás. Ahora era una mujer con una bata desabrochada y sin zapatos, sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos agrandados.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—Itachi caminaba lento y se sostenía el costado. Le dolía horrores. Su visión en su ojo derecho se había cada vez más borrosa amenazando con írsele tal y como había pasado en el ojo izquierdo.

Sin embargo nadie en la habitación decía algo. Fue entonces que lloró. La criatura que estaba en los brazos de Anko comenzó a llorar y mover sus pequeñas manos. Itachi reconoció aquel llanto como el de un bebé.

 _Una nueva esperanza._

 _Una nueva vida._

 _Una nueva víctima de la crueldad._

 _Una nueva arma._

Sakura era sostenida por Sasori, quién la cargaba y de vez en cuando prefería desviar su vista a otro sitio, como la pantalla que estaba frente a ellos.

—Hoy es el día. Hoy es el día en el que del cielo lloverá sangre y dolor. Hoy es el día en el que Braznia se levante y renazca entre la ceniza. En el cielo se desatará el caos pero todo será por la patria. Hoy es el día en el que caerá BIOMEDICS.

Nadie habló. La niña lloraba, quizá ella era la voz de todos los presentes en ese momento.

—Sai…

—… nos traicionó—Itachi dio un paso al frente y se acercó a la pantalla solo para reconocer el rostro del proyecto GENOM Zero. Sin embargo notó que en el cuello tenía una especie de collar.

—¿Qué es eso?—Señaló. Konan se acercó y reconoció el dispositivo.

—Es un _A-56_ es usado como método de tortura. Envía choques eléctricos al cerebro provocando un dolor inimaginable.

—Pero… no es de los modelos que nosotros hacemos—intervino Anko acercándose y apuntando bien con su dedo—. Nuestros modelos son un poco más estilizados y no tienen ese LED verde. Son más discretos.

—¿Debemos asumir que está siendo controlado o manipulado?—preguntó Itachi.

—Podríamos, pero es imposible que aquello haya sucedido. Sai es nuestro lacayo—Anko se sintió extraña al decir aquello—. Él es algo así como un perro que solo obedece a su dueño. No debería obedecer a otros. A menos que…

—… A menos que su nuevo dueño le dé un hueso grande y sabroso.

—No hay momento para hacer analogías—Konan tecleó a una velocidad una serie de códigos en el panel de control y abrió una especie de portal. Las demás personas quedaron sorprendidas. A excepción de Sasori quien simplemente sonrió con orgullo—. Hace tiempo decidí crear un portal—cerró sus ojos recordando aquel tiempo—, en un principio el único usó que le di fue para visitar Cantiverrí, pero para usar el portal se necesita una cantidad exorbitante de energía es por ello que desactivé la energía eléctrica de este lugar.

—Entonces—Karin se atrevió a hablar—, ¿cuándo se hacían los simulacros de corte de energía era porque usted usaba el portal?

—Es afirmativo—Konan seguía tecleando sin fallar en una sola tecla. Itachi la veía conmocionado. La mujer no paraba de mover los dedos—. Esta vez necesito cerrar el portal y ustedes no regresaran a BIOMEDICS. Sasori conoce bien el lugar y él los guiará. Cuento contigo, escorpión.

Sasori asintió. Él era el único con un semblante sereno e imperturbable.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?—Itachi quería inyectarse una buena dosis de morifina. El dolor era insoportable—¿Konan?

Pero la mujer de cabello azul negó mientras fijaba su vista en el monitor.

—No. Yo no iré con ustedes—había un deje de lamentación en aquello—. No soy un genio como para haber creado un portal que se cierre de manera automática. El gran defecto, además del uso exorbitante de energía, es que se necesita un guardián que cuide de las entradas y salidas. Me quedaré aquí a cerrar el portal y ustedes se irán.

Tecleó ENTER y el programa se cargó. El viaje estaba ya programado. Konan llevó su mano al pecho y observó a Itachi Uchiha. El hombre que siempre lucía imperturbable ahora tenía una mueca de dolor y una bata de hospital azul pálida.

—En breve alguien los recibirá en Cantiverrí—Konan tocó sus sienes y se limpió el sudor que seguía cayendo en la frente—. Váyanse de aquí.

Sasori asintió y se acercó al portal, cuyas luces de color azul parpadeaban anunciando que podían hacer uso. Konan asintió y con un ademan le indicó que entrara. Después de él lo hizo Karin, con duda e incertidumbre.

Itachi y Anko se miraron entre sí. Los dos sabían que aquella sería la última vez que verían a Konan.

—¿Qué esperan?—dijo ella con seriedad—, entren.

—¿Aplicaras el protocolo de seguridad ZERO? ¿Verdad?—Anko supo que Itachi no sabía nada acerca de ello. El hecho de que fuera el líder no implicaba que tuviera que conocer todos los secretos de BIOMEDICS—. ¿Lo harás?—preguntó Anko con desesperación.

—Nunca pensé que se usaría—Konan se acercó a ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello de la mujer, notando que ya había canas. Sonrió. Posteriormente miró al bebé que respiraba tranquilo. Qué bonitos eran los bebés—. De hecho, no sé el desastre que pueda ocasionar. Nunca la probamos porque creímos que jamás nos veríamos en esta necesidad.

Había una pequeña alarma que sonaba. Konan suspiró y tecleó tan pronto como pudo. El partido estaba ya cerca y la interrumpirían en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué es el protocolo de seguridad ZERO?—Itachi miró a las dos mujeres pidiendo una respuesta inmediata. Konan naturalmente no respondió. Anko tampoco parecía tener ganas de hacerlo—. Hice una pregunta, el que esté moribundo no quiere decir que no me deben rendir cuentas.

Finalmente, ENTER.

En la pantalla apareció una cuenta recesiva.

120 segundos y contando.

119…

…118.

—Abandonen esta sala ya—Konan miró a Itachi y le sonrió cálidamente, tal vez por primera vez—. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Itachi Uchiha. Te vi por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo… tal vez si hubiésemos hablado antes las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa y fue testigo de cómo Konan lo empujaba hacia dentro del portal. Anko la miró con sorpresa y asintió.

—Gracias por todo—Anko tomó una de las manos de Konan y la besó. Aquella sería la despedida final—. Ángel de misericordia. Guardián de los condenados y de los malditos.

 _Los Ángeles también mueren…_ _de vez en cuando._

Konan asintió con solemnidad y condujo a Anko y al bebé al portal, sin embargo, antes de que ellas se marcharan susurró.

—Soy el Ángel que teñirá este lugar de rojo. Llama a esta niña como "HOPE". Ella será nuestra esperanza.

Karin empujó a Anko y miró a Konan a los ojos, despidiéndose en silencio.

—Adiós, Karin.

Fue entonces que el portal se puso en rojo y comenzó a cerrarse.

Poco a poco las siluetas de las personas a las que un día conoció se fueron desvaneciendo de a poco hasta que se volvieron nada. Konan se desplomó, era como si sus alas estuvieran despedazadas. Se quedó tendida en el suelo esperando el momento.

…77

…76

…75

 _"—Jiraiya, Jiraiya—ella sostenía un racimo de flores azules hechas en papel couché y se las entregaba a su mentor—. ¿Por qué está usted tan pensativo, es por la doctora Tsunade?_

 _La niña lo miraba con curiosidad mientras sus dos amigos jugaban detrás de ella con el monitor. Aquellos niños eran como sus dos hermanos. Se peleaban por quién podría tener el control de la computadora personal de Jiraiya para así poder jugar._

 _—Oh, no es nada pequeña flor. No debes preocuparte._

 _—Jiraiya, ¿por qué estamos aquí?_

 _—BIOMEDICS es un buen lugar para ustedes. ¿No te gusta?_

 _—Sí, pero… Hay muchas personas con batas y no me gusta. Me dan miedo—confesó—, ¿podemos ir al parque o afuera? No me gusta estar encerrada. Quiero salir… ser libre._

 _—Cariño, ahorita no podemos. Pero te prometo que cuando sea posible salir del exterior y se me permita, podemos ir al parque a jugar con los patos. ¿Te gustan, no? Podemos darles de comer y si se portan bien podría comprarles un helado._

 _—¡Helado!—Konan sonrió y asintió—, ¡me gustan los helados y los patos, Jiraiya!_

 _—Bien pequeña. Cuida de tus amigos… hermanos—carraspeó Jiraiya—. Pronto vendrá el doctor Orochimaru a hacerles algunos chequeos, no deben de meter._

 _—¿El doctor serpiente?¡Me da miedo! Él nos trajo aquí y…_

 _—Pequeño ángel, los ángeles no le temen a las serpientes ni a las demás personas. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pequeña niña._

 _—Jiraiya, usted no nos va abandonar, ¿verdad? Usted no es como las demás personas, ¿verdad? Usted nos quiere de verdad, ¿cierto?_

 _—Claro que sí, Konan. Nunca los abandonaré…_

 _… Aquella fue la última vez que vio con vida a Jiraiya. Aquella vez fue la última que vio a sus hermanos_

 _Aquél día fue el día en el que el Ángel de la muerte nació…"_

. . . 44

. . . 43

—Al final, al final este fue mi destino. ¿Me escuchan? Yahiko, Nagato… pronto los veré de nuevo, amigos.

Konan cerró sus ojos y esperó a que poco a poco la frialdad la inundara. Era como ser niña otra vez. Todos los que habían sido comprensivos se habían ido. Todos a los que alguna vez quiso estaban ya muertos. Simples ratas de laboratorio que habían sido usados y que no funcionaron. Simple estadística. Simples probabilidades. Un montón de experimentos y ella era la sobreviviente. Se esperaba que fueran niños prodigio. Que fueran nuevas armas. Pero hacer de los humanos armas nunca funcionó. Aquel hombre estaba trastornado. Estaba roto. Había dejado su cuerpo para volverse una serpiente cruel y despiadada. Sus ojos no eran humanos. Su piel era de serpiente y su lengua era un látigo de carne que sobresalía de la boca. La baba escurría y sus dientes eran filosos. Viviría con la imagen del doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi toda la vida. Viviría con el dolor de no haber hecho más por sus amigos, de los renglones torcidos de Dios.

Orochimaru estudió su genoma humano en ellos y les creó modificaciones genéticas.

 _Con ellos experimentó para hacer el genoma humano artificial._

Nagato, el niño de Uzugari… el niño casi inmortal cuyos ojos habían sido negros un día, se volvieron morados con remolinos. Eventualmente perdió la vista y murió…

Yahiko, cuya sonrisa era hermosa murió mientras la operaban del cerebro.

Karin, la prima de Nagato, la única sobreviviente de Uzugari.

Y ella… ella cuyo cabello era sedoso y negro se había vuelto azul. Ella sobrevivió a todo. Orochimaru falló en sus suposiciones y finalmente quiso compensar sus actos.

… Como si de verdad pudiera.

 _Un Ángel que quería justicia para todos, que quería un mundo mejor en donde nadie tuviera que ser un experimento…_

. . . 30

. . . 29

Pronto, tiraron la puerta y llegaron hasta su Oficina. Konan estaba echa un ovillo. No lloraba. No reía. Estaba lista para lo que fuera. Comenzaron a agitarla y a hablarle en voz alta. La aventaron. La golpearon. Ella en su cabeza solo contaba los segundos, para que todo terminara.

—BIOMEDICS. Un nido de ratas—Konan pudo jurar que frente a ella estaba Danzou Shimura, pudo sentir la presencia de aquel hombre. Sintió escalofríos. Apretó su boca y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Señor—Uno de los hombres le habló al oído al Presidente, o al menos es lo que veía Konan desde su posición—. Me parece que no está bien estar en este lugar. Hay un contador en el monitor.

Entonces desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Konan quiso entender que es lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo es que pudieron desaparecer tan rápido?

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ _¿O acaso había sido todo un sueño?_

Pero las posibilidades de que aquello fuera irreal se reducían al mínimo al sentir como algo se atravesaba en su pecho, cortaba. La estrujaba por dentro y por fuera. Entonces, el sabor metálico llegó y de la nada comenzó a escupir un líquido espeso que reconoció al instante como sangre.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue una ráfaga oscura atravesarla y el deslumbrante brillo de una katana. En su cabeza, miles de preguntas se desarrollaban a velocidad luz, pero ninguna respuesta parecía llegar a esa misma velocidad.

Y entonces, se llegó a la cuenta cero.

El protocolo de seguridad ZERO había sido activado.

Konan cerró sus ojos. Todo había terminado.

Una explosión, un rugido que nacía desde uno de los reactores. Los doctores que estaban siendo desalojados sintieron el temblor que se estaba desarrollando. Los soldados del partido ANBU RAÍZ que estaban dentro de BIOMEDICS se miraron confundidos. Los pacientes experimentales pedían ser sacados. Se estaban muriendo. Los ratones de laboratorio caminaban en círculos. Las personas comenzaron a paralizarse y llevar sus manos a sus cuellos en un acto suicida. Las extremidades se deformaban y los ojos se salían.

 _Neurotoxinas: Toxina botulínica._

El aire se volvió denso. La atmosfera se contraía. Nadie lloraba. Nadie reía. Nadie sufría. Los pocos que quedaban sí, tal vez. Se retorcían y miraban hacia el cielo. El arma más poderosa se estaba generando en el reactor 5 de BIOMEDICS. Miligramos de _Clostridium botulinum_ estaban en el reactor, sintetizando la neurotoxina que poco a poco estaba acabando con las personas.

Konan estaba ya muerta.

El cuerpo de Konan tenía una gran sonrisa.

 _"—Iré con ustedes, hermanos"_

Lo que un día fue una gran institución, lo que alguna vez fue la cuna del conocimiento ahora estaba lleno del olor típico de la bacteria gram positiva.

Oscuridad…

La destrucción y caída de BIOMEDICS.

 **/. . . (1) . . ./**

 **El último juego**

 _"… Hola. Necesito saber en dónde estás… y saber que estás haciendo ¿Estás ahí trabajando o estás ya muerto? Dime como cantar más canciones. Quiero encontrar una clave… Por ahora estoy atrapada cantando que te necesito…"_

 ** _[1971. Cantiverrí, Belgurk]_**

Itachi se tocaba el único ojo que le queda con visión. Su cabeza zumba y ha vomitado en el piso, ante la atenta mirada de aquella mujer de cabello rojo y lentes de pasta gruesa. Está muriendo. Lo sabe y no es necesario que se lo digan.

 _Lo supo desde un inicio._

—Quizá quiera que le suministremos un poco de morfina—La mujer se acercaba a él y lo examinaba, pero Itachi ponía cara de fastidio al verla. Karin rodó sus ojos, el fastidio era muto—. Es solo una sugerencia—aquella última oración la dijo con ironía.

—Necesito… Necesito ver a alguien antes de quedarme completamente ciego.

Karin no entendía absolutamente nada. Todas las personas que había conocido en BIOMEDICS eran extrañas. Todos escondían secretos y misterios. Incluso ella, pero por supuesto que eso no lo diría en voz alta.

—Bien, bien.

La habitación era grande y tenía un gran cristal que daba hacia unas montañas grandes de arena. Sasori había explicado que era un espejo doble, de tal manera que los del exterior no podían verlos pero ellos sí que podían ver. Aquel lugar lo habían bautizado como el nuevo BIOMEDICS. Probablemente nunca llegara a la antigua gloria de su predecesor pero al menos sugería ser un nuevo recinto.

Konan había construido aquel lugar junto a él y junto a los hermanos del regente de Cantiverrí. Al inicio fue con el propósito de encontrar una cura a la toxicidad del magma. Sin embargo, eventualmente aquel lugar se volvió una extensión —pequeña— del verdadero BIOMEDICS.

Sasori conocía la historia de pies a cabeza. Si él estaba ahí era simplemente para encontrar una solución a la toxicidad de la energía, no por ser un benevolente.

—¿Y Sakura?—Itachi estaba en el suelo tocándose el costado. Su rostro había envejecido en esos días y su cabello se caía a tirones.

—Ella está con la doctora Anko—explicó Karin, quien era la única persona que se ofrecía a dar respuestas—, van a operarla en unas horas. Sakura pudo haber sufrido una descompensación.

—Ya veo—Itachi se tocó las sienes. No lo soportaba—, necesito que el Teniente Kakashi Hatake esté aquí. Cuanto antes.

—¡Eh! ¿Tengo cara de ser su recadera? Escúcheme bien, soy Karin y soy únicamente la mensajera de la doctora Anko Mitarashi.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mujer con impaciencia. Aquel acto de insolencia habría sido castigado tiempo atrás, pero en su actual condición no podía ejercer su papel de verdugo.

—¿Sabes quién soy, no?—dijo soberbio.

—Por supuesto, _Mayor Uchiha_. Pero créame que eso no me importa ni un poquitito. Si la doctora Anko no me pide lo que usted dijo yo no haré nada—Karin se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil y resopló.

—Karin—Sasori se acercó a ella y la miró de soslayo—. Obedece a este hombre.

—¡Ah! Bien, bien, ¿y a donde se supone que tengo que llamar o qué? ¿Piensan que lo sé todo? ¡Qué voy a saber yo de sus asuntos!

—Mujeres problemáticas—detrás de ellos apareció el Teniente Shikamaru Nara con un semblante serio—. He convocado a Kakashi Hatake—dijo—, también he hecho los preparativos para…

—… Está bien—Itachi soltó una nueva arcada de vómito y se sostuvo la cabeza—. El poder reside en ti, Nara. Haz lo que te parezca más conveniente.

Shikamaru miró con un deje de tristeza al _Mayor_ quien en ese momento no parecía ser el hombre fuerte y robusto que siempre conoció. Ahora era una persona flacucha y con el rostro sumido. Canas habían surgido de su cabello y uno de sus ojos estaba vendado. Cuando escuchó de la propia voz de Kakashi Hatake que el _Mayor_ estaba enfermo no lo creyó. Pensó que se trataría de alguna gripe o algo por el estilo. Le costaba trabajo creer que el gran _Mayor_ estuviera sucumbiendo a la enfermedad. Quiso preguntar si no podían hacer algo por él, sin embargo por el rostro que la mujer junto a él ponía supuso que no.

—Eh… esto no luce bien—dijo Karin al notar sangre en el vómito—. Necesitamos operarlo.

Sasori asintió.

—Nuestro Ángel siempre cuidó bien de él, ¿no?

 _El Ángel cruel de la muerte. El Ángel bondadoso de la vida._

—¿Qué le sucederá a…Konan?—Itachi apenas y podía hablar.

En su mente recordaba a aquella mujer de cabello azul y ojos miel. Sus labios entreabiertos acercándose a él como en un sueño y tocando su piel. Sin embargo él siempre se mantuvo estoico. Ella hacia resonar sus tacones en el piso y lo tocaba. Lo curaba con aquellas manos siempre suaves. Tan llena de paz…

—Ella ahorita está muerta, _Mayor—_ Sasori dijo aquello con simpleza—. O murió torturada, que ese sería el mejor de los casos. O murió por las neurotoxinas. Espero que no sea lo segundo.

De repente, el Ángel de la paz se desfiguraba y soltaba sangre. Se retorcía del suelo y sus alas estaban magulladas y rotas. Su rostro pedía clemencia pero los agresores la dejaron tendida en el suelo mientras abandonaban el lugar. Itachi quería tocarla, quería ayudarla pero…

 _… Pero._

Alucinación. Una vez más.

—Conque entonces BIOMEDICS cayó finalmente. Era cuestión de tiempo. Logré rescatar todo, o casi todo en ALEJANDRIA. Fue bastante problemático tener que programar la base de datos para que esta funcionara y permitiera el flujo de bytes. Todo colapsó. Nunca vi algo igual.

Shikamaru tronaba su cuello deseando simplemente dormir.

—Iré con la doctora Anko Mitarashi. Si todo sale bien en un par de días tendremos a Sakura funcionando—Sasori se giró para abandonar la habitación—. Sientan este lugar como su casa, o bueno, como algo parecido.

—Espera—Shikamaru miró a través del cristal y tocó el hombro de Sasori provocando que este lo encarara—, ¿son auroras boreales?

El cielo estaba iluminado de colores extraños. Figuras que se deformaban y se agrandaban. Sasori carraspeó y apretó sus puños. Alejó su vista de ahí. Una regla empírica que había aprendido. Aquello no era bueno. Cuestión de días para que de verdad la masacre iniciara.

—Es la energía del magma liberándose desde el corazón de la tierra. Es la enfermedad, _es la sombra_ que nos asecha. Eso… Eso que ven es lo que ha estado matando a la gente y la ha corrompido.

Karin, curiosa, se levantó del piso y se acercó al cristal. Ciertamente los colores eran muy bonitos. Le parecía imposible creer que aquello fuera a hacerles daño. Pero por el rostro estoico de Sasori y su forma de hablar supo que él decía nada más y nada menos que toda la verdad.

—La sombra—suspiró—, así es como se le conoce al espectro que produce la energía de magma.

—Parece todo menos una sombra—interrumpió Shikamaru mientras sentía algo extraño en su pecho. Algo que lo asfixiaba. Pero supuso que era mero cansancio.

—No… Es que no es lo que se ve, es lo que refleja.

Cielo colorido. Cielo de mil matices. Cielo morado y verde. Cielo tortuoso. Cielo bestial. Cielo que se cae a los pies de las personas. Desde el interior de la tierra nace una amenaza que se originó de la ambición de los hombres y de un secreto. Cielo que muere. Cielo que lastima. Sombras que comienzan a atacar silenciosamente en el día. Personas corruptas y muertas en vida. Toxicidad.

 _Muerte._

—Este, este será el fin—Sasori dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Itachi tomó la mano de Karin para apoyarse y ver por su propia cuenta aquel paisaje desolador que estaba frente a él. No sonrió. Ni siquiera se alejó. Toda su vida persiguió la victoria y justo en esa hora aciaga sentía la derrota caer encima de él. Toda la vida luchó aunque sus métodos no fueron ortodoxos. Deseó la inmortalidad y lo único que consiguió fue la mortalidad, cruel. Atentó contra tantas personas y cometió pecados. Pero frente a él se vislumbraban tantos colores. Un paisaje hermoso decadente. Aquel era el mensaje que la naturaleza les daba:

 _Nadie ganaría la tercera guerra. Ni Braznia. Ni Belgurk. Ni Allegria. Ni los cinco continentes. Nadie. El ganador estaba anunciado ya su triunfo con aquel cielo de colores._

 _Los humanos caerían…_

 _La humanidad caería…_

—¿El-El fin?—Karin miró a Shikamaru Nara. Esperando que el respondiera. Sin embargo, el hombre de piel morena y cabello oscuro estaba extasiado por la imagen que estaba frente a él. Se acercó hacia el cristal y lo tocó—. E-Espera…—Karin puso la mano frente a sus ojos y notó que él no la estaba viendo. Estaba hipnotizado.

—Quedó hipnotizado—Itachi supo que ya no podía ver. En su mente guardó aquel paisaje desolador mientras sus ojos le respondía con una imagen sin color. No era negro. No era blanco—. No mires de nuevo hacia el cristal, Karin.

Karin asintió mientras observaba de soslayo que Shikamaru ponía la palma de su mano hacia el cristal. Con un golpe provocó que este cayera de espaldas. Se disculpó internamente.

—¿Por qué tú no te hipnotizaste?—Pero entonces Karin supo que Itachi ya no veía. Definitivamente había quedado ciego—Ya… entiendo.

 **/. . . (2) . . ./**

 **La bestia cuyo corazón se volvió de piedra**

Aquel fenómeno se presentó en los días siguientes. El cielo se volvió una acuarela y quien lo veía estaba condenado a caer hipnotizado. Sasori convocó a una junta y ordenaron que se cubrieran todas las ventanas, por seguridad de los nuevos asistentes.

Sin embargo, Karin desobedeció las órdenes y en cambio decidió estudiar aquello con fascinación después de ser testigo de cómo se podía evitar dicha hipnosis usando lentes, tal y como ella. O en el peor de los casos estando ciego, como Itachi. No tenía una teoría clara, pero mientras cuidaba de aquel que se decía era el _Mayor_ hacia sus anotaciones pertinentes mientras miraba el cielo a través de la única ventana que no había sido cubierta. Ella era inhume a aquello y no lo entendía. Propuso varias teorías, entre las cuales estaban que sus lentes posiblemente le conferían cierta protección. Pero dicha teoría fue desechada cuando le pidió a Shikamaru que se colocara sus lentes. El hombre de nuevo cayó en la hipnosis y de nuevo tuvo que golpearlo hasta que quedó inconsciente y recobró la conciencia. Otra cosa que había notado es que era difícil despertar a una persona después de una segunda hipnosis. Cuando Shikamaru quedó prendado de la imagen del cielo solo bastó con un ligero golpe. Pero ahora tuvo que golpearlo hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención es que el hombre no recordaba nada de su estado de trance y también le recriminaba siempre acerca de estarle golpeando.

Pero cada día que pasaba era una bomba contra el tiempo. Sasori había explicado que esa nube de acuarelas —así lo habían descrito— posiblemente se iba a desplazar hacia Braznia y tal vez hacia todo el continente. Y agregó que no miraran al cielo.

—Oh mira, qué bueno que lo dices hasta ahora—farfulló Karin.

Karin era la única que ponía entusiasmo en aquel fenómeno, tanto así que lo había nombrado como _akarella_. No le convencía que se le llamara como Sombra al espectro que se liberaba la energía de magma.

Tal vez era la única que estudiaba el fenómeno por su sobra de obligaciones. Simplemente se dedicaba a atender al _Mayor_ mientras que los demás estaban enfocados en la operación de Sakura. Por otra parte, Shikamaru Nara estaba más concentrado en traer a Kakashi Hatake y a otro hombre a Cantiverrí. Nadie parecía prestar más atención de la necesaria a _akarella._

Pasaron doce días y fue entonces que Sakura despertó. Con sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosados. Comenzó a caminar y miró a todos. Karin hizo sus anotaciones pues solo hasta ese entonces su jefa le había pedido que debía reportarlo todo. La mujer se movía con naturalidad. Sin embargo, como ya era de saberse, Sasori no pudo reemplazar el corazón e increíblemente tampoco pudo reemplazar el cerebro. Así que Sakura era una mala versión de él.

 _Una copia barata…_

 _… Y sin embargo, se movía._

Pero entonces, un día la doctora Anko Mitarashi prefirió ser dejada a un lado de toda aquella narrativa. Karin no lo entendía. Aquella mujer que era su mentora estaba renunciando, exactamente a ¿qué?

—Y bueno—Karin acomodó sus lentes y miró curiosa a los presentes—, ¿qué se supone que es Sakura?

Sasori y Anko se dieron un par de miradas cómplices. Sasori era el creador de aquella _técnica_ mientras que Anko solo en ese momento era la alumna.

—Sakura es la esperanza del mundo.

Itachi asintió detrás de ellos. Él estaba en una silla de ruedas y sostenía en sus piernas a la que era su sobrina. _HOPE_. Pero él prefería llamarla con otro nombre.

 _SARADA._

 _"—Si hubiéramos tenido una hermana, ¿cómo habrías querido que se llamara, Sasuke?_

 _—¿Una hermana? No lo sé. Supongo que me gusta mucho el nombre de Sarada, suena lindo._

 _—¿Sarada?_

 _—Así es, Itachi. Sarada… suena como ensalada, ¿no? ¡y yo amo las ensaladas!"_

No podía verla. No podía ver sus ojos pero estaba seguro de una cosa… Ella, su sobrina, nunca lo recordaría. No. Ella jamás recordaría al hombre que contribuyó a la destrucción del mundo y que en un intento de expiación se encontró con la muerte…

—Madre, perdóname. Mamá… perdóname.

Así transcurrieron los días. Karin se sentía sola en aquel lugar. Todos iban y venían de aquella habitación. Ahora no cuidaba de Itachi Uchiha. Sino de una pequeña niña que movía sus manos e inflaba los cachetes en cada oportunidad. Karin prefería mil veces cuidar a un adulto, al menos ellos se callaban.

—Ah, pequeña niña—Karin la arrullaba inexpertamente. Ella era una mujer de ciencia, no una madre. Ni pretendía serlo—. Mira que cosas tiene el destino. No tienes papá y si lo tienes a saber quién es. Yo no conozco todo aquí, eh—hablaba en voz alta, al menos la ventaja de hablar con un bebé es que este nunca te iba a cuestionar—. Tienes mamá, creo. Es esa cosa de cabello rosa. No habla, no ríe. No dice nada. Según Sasori si tiene voz pero no es necesario que la use. Iugh. Pobre familia que te tocó. Y míranos, mi jefa está medio loca ya. Sasori teclea cosas como loco y el intelectual se la pasa todo tiempo afuera. El _Mayor_ está luchando por su vida. Según él quiere ver a alguien importante. ¿Puedes tú creer eso? Pobre hombre, en sus delirios menciona a su madre. Seguro quiere verla, ¿no crees?

La bebé reía y tomaba uno de los cabellos de Karin.

—Ay, no hagas eso. Me da asco—Aunque sus palabras mostraban lo contrario su rostro estaba encantado por esa muestra de afecto—. Itachi dice que mejor te llames Sarada pero la última petición de Konan es que fueras llamada Hope. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos hombres me gusta. Son feos, ¿no?

De nuevo, una risita.

—Espera—Los ojos de Karin brillaron con un deje de malicia—. ¿Me quieres ayudar en mis experimentos, pequeña?

Los ojos negros de la niña la seguían curiosa.

—Prometo que no te va a doler ni nada. Solo quiero probar algo—Entonces, permitió que la bebé mirara a través del cristal—akarella. Es un fenómeno óptico que se desarrolla en el cielo alrededor en diversas horas. No hay un patrón establecido, pero hay veces que inusualmente el cielo se colorea más.

La niña observaba los colores. Por supuesto que no hablaba. Karin la observó más de cerca y notó como sus pupilas se agradaban. Colocó las manos encima del bebé pero ella no respondía a los estímulos.

—Oh, diablos a ti no puedo golpearte—dijo con pesar—, así que son mis ojos los diferentes, ¿no?

 _Bingo._

Esa extraña peculiaridad… esos ojos rojos que siempre habían sido extraños. Producto de los tantos experimentos de Orochimaru en su cuerpo. Sonrió con sorna. Después de todo el hombre serpiente le había hecho un bien.

—Un pequeño pellizco, cariño, y no dolerá. ¿Sabes? Creo que naciste en un mundo decadente. Yo que tú habría preferido morir, Sa-ra-da.

La niña seguía sonriendo, sin embargo después cerró sus pequeños ojos para dormir.

—Quien fuera bebé. Solo duermen y comen… y vuelven a dormir.

Karin sintió la presencia de alguien. Entonces la observó. Era ella, esa a la que todos llamaban Sakura. Frunció su entrecejo y acercó al bebé a su pecho, como protegiéndola.

—Ey, rosadita. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió algo?

Sakura avanzó. Su caminar era natural. Usaba uniforme militar. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que hacía que Karin temiera. ¿Eran esos ojos color verde? La mujer tenía el cabello atado en un chongo y portaba también un gorro militar con cuatro estrellas.

—Soy Vanquish—dijo con voz metálica—. ¿Y tú?

Karin se estremeció con aquella voz. El semblante de la mujer frente a ella no era humano, más bien era despiadado. Cruel.

—Yo… Soy Karin—Estaba realmente intimidada. Demasiado para querer reconocerlo.

Sakura asintió y se marchó de ahí dándole la espalda y también tranquilidad a la mujer de cabello rojo y labios carnosos. No siendo así para el bebé pues comenzó a llorar.

—Espera… ¡Espera!

Corrió. Él corrió.

Sus piernas danzaban al son de la adrenalina. Una ráfaga de viento dio en contra de Karin e hizo un mohín, sin embargo se quedó pasmada en cuanto miró de soslayo aquellos ojos oscuros con matices rojizos. Su corazón se detuvo y ensanchó una sonrisa.

—¡Espera, espera Sakura!

Karin frunció su ceño y le dirigió una mirada al hombre que se había quedado parado detrás de una puerta de cristal a la que claramente él no tenía acceso.

—Hola, supongo—Saludó ella cargando al bebé y susurrándole que dejara de llorar—. ¿Y eres?

Pero él no respondió. En cambio se arrodilló ante la puerta y dejó la palma de su mano encima del cristal.

—Sakura… ¡Sakura!

—Ey, ¿quién eres?—Karin se puso de pie y con su pierna golpeó ligeramente a aquel hombre. Él la miró sin interés. Fue entonces que notó que sus ojos eran particularmente interesantes.

 _Tan penetrantes como los de Sakura._

 _Tan raros como los de ella misma._

 _Pero a la vez tan…_

 _… misteriosos._

—Sakura…—cayó derrotado y suspiró sonoramente. Karin atinó a que el hombre debía estar llorando. Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía mejor se le hizo conocido aquel semblante.

—¿Eres familiar del _Mayor_?

Sin embargo, la mención de ese nombre provocó que _el chico de misteriosos ojos_ la escudriñara. Estuvo segura que él la hubiera golpeado o matado de no ser por la criatura que cargaba.

—Ey, al menos despídete…—Karin abrió sus labios con lentitud pero aquel hombre misterioso salió de la nada, así como llegó se marchó con pasos sonoros haciendo agitar una bata negra con nubes rojas—, ¿y ese de dónde salió?

 _"Todo mundo sabe. Todo mundo sabe… que acunas al sol. Viviendo con remordimiento._

 _El cielo ha terminado._

 _¿No quieres abrazarme?_

 _Decepcionado, volviéndome loco._

 _A pesar de que no podemos permitírnoslo el cielo ha terminado._

 _Detrás de los ojos cerrados se encuentran las mentes dispuestas a despertarnos._

 _¿Estás en la guerra con la tierra y todas sus criaturas?"_

 **=PRELUDIO: La ascensión de los caídos=**

Nadie conoce su rostro —nunca se atrevieron a verlo cara a cara— pero desde el inicio de la existencia de Allegria se ha sabido que existe y que es real.

 _Existe. De verdad._

Los _ancestros_ se lo explicaron a los antiguos y los antiguos a los ancianos lejanos de aquellos que se refugiaron en la arena y el barro para finalmente llegar a aquellos que decidieron no mirar al cielo.

 _Siempre, siempre los ancianos les advirtieron a los jóvenes que no debían tocar el corazón de la madre de Sombra. Advirtieron sobre el peligro que podía generar. Pero el humano por naturaleza es cruel y se cree dueño del universo._

 _Amo y digno Rey cuyo reinado no será para siempre._

 _Esta es la historia de cómo la humanidad se condenó a sí misma por tomar un ápice de energía._

 _Así se cuenta la historia de Belgurk. Así se cuenta la historia de la traición._

 _Así se cuenta la historia del mundo. Del Universo._

Le llamaron Sombra desde el inicio de la humanidad, ¿quién le puso ese nombre y por qué?

 _Fueron los ancestros aquellos que respetaban a los de las tierras inferiores. A las tierras de lava y magma: los matma._

 _Así se cuenta la historia de los hombres que vendieron al mundo por una pizca de poder._

Alguien le llamó Sombra, porque era lo opuesto a lo que reflejaba en el cielo. Un cielo de tonos coloridos y hermosos. Pero Sombra no era colorido… era simplemente la nada. Sombra está entre los vivos y también entre los que decidieron poner fin a su vida. Se alimenta de los sueños y desilusiones. Les arranca el cerebro y la razón, los vuelve primitivos. Adictos.

 _Adictos a magnam_. _La piedra que ruge desde el centro de la tierra. Magnam es el corazón de todos los habitantes de las tierras inferiores. Los caídos. Los matma._

La sed de ambición de los humanos los volvió ilusos, ilógicos. Quisieron más y más. Pero entonces dedujeron que aquella bestia —que protegía a la madre de las tierras inferiores— era Sombra. El líder de aquellos que residían en el mundo del infierno y de la madre tierra. Pero los humanos son crueles y nunca respetaron, tocaron lo que más amaba Sombra y le quitaron su corazón.

 _El corazón de la madre tierra._

El precio a pagar, iba a ser demasiado caro.

Pronto se puso orden, después de que las personas decidieran lanzarse al abismo del magma. No perdían ya nada. Su humanidad ya no estaba. Sombra se las había robado. El pueblo de las tierras inferiores había ganado, todos los corazones que perdieron por los estúpidos humanos fueron recuperados al someterlos a colores en el cielo, a espectros luminosos que deformaban su consciencia.

 _Esta es la historia de cuando los humanos y los matma —los de las tierras inferiores— vivían en armonía. Cuando los de las tierras de arriba no se metían con los de abajo y cada quien vivía como mejor le parecía._

 _Pero… todo cambió cuando decidieron extraer su energía._

 _Robar sus corazones…_

 _La energía de magma._

 _Gran, gran error._

* * *

 **||*ACOTACIONES*||**

* Braznia - Este país es en el cual vive Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade y Sakura. Es un símil con Konohagakure.

* Limort- Esta ciudad es muy IMPORTANTE. Está ubicada al norte de Braznia , a 4 horas de distancia.

* LeBrou "La Joya" - Ciudad, La capital de Braznia. Se encuentran aquí los cuarteles oficiales del ejército.

* Céntell - Ciudad, está ubicada al Este de LeBrou.

* Bradford- Pequeño pueblo, en donde está ubicada la finca de los Uchiha.

* Bronx- Pueblo mencionado en el capítulo 5, pertenece a Braznia.

* Belgurk - país enemigo. Es un símil con Sunagakure (atención, en el mundo canon Sunagakure no es enemiga de Konohagakure pero AQUÍ es así).

* BIOMEDICS- importante organización dedicada a avances científicos en Braznia.

* Temuk- Ciudad neutral, está en la frontera entre Braznia y Belgurk.

* Bersel - La ciudad en donde Tsunade se crió, pertenecía a Braznia.

* Cásir- Ciudad perteneciente a Braznia, ciudad más cercana a Temuk

* Las Marakenas (Islas Vírgenes)- Conjunto de Islas conquistadas en 1935, las cuales proveen de pétroleo a Braznia. Esconden un secreto detrás.

* Cantiverrí- Ciudad. La capital de Belgurk.

* * *

 **N/A** Antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar cuando debía :c me atrasé casi por dos semanas. No había pasado esto en Vanquish ya que de verdad me comprometí a ser constante, pero por la escuela de verdad que me fue casi imposible hacerlo. Sin embargo, prometo recompensar la impuntualidad y de ahora en más tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, hasta cuando entre a la escuela.

Bien, por fin se ha terminado el primer arco de Vanquish, ¿se lo esperaban? ¿qué opinan? realmente hay muchas pero muchas cosas por aclarar, lo sé. Y se irán aclarando en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero dejar algo muuuuy en claro.

NOOO KARIN NO SERÁ NADA DE SASUKEEEEEEE. Ella no tendrá ningún interés amoroso en él ni será la segunda en discordia. NONONONO.

Bueno, aclarado eso, ya nació Saradita. Y Konan bebé murió... pero, ¿qué chingadoos? Hasta a mi me dolió su muerte, y miren que soy yo la que estoy escribiendo esto, why soy asi?

En fin, si les gustó, no les gustó, lo que sea SUS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS.

¡No me dejen en wachada! ;-;

Próxima actualización: 14/diciembre/2018.

P.D ¿Qué pasará en el segundo arco de Vanquish? ¿Quieren dejar sus teorías?


	10. La ascensión

**|| Vanquish ||**

 **Parte II: La sombra**

"Nos quitaron todo. Nos arrebataron todo. Jugaron con nuestras mentes y nos volvieron desconocidos.

Incluso si el cielo se tiñe de colores, ¿estarías conmigo?

Incluso si el cielo se cae a pedazos, ¿tomarías mi mano?

Ellos no saben quién es la Sombra ni cuál es su verdadero rostro.

¿Por qué nos estamos volviendo locos? ¿Por qué la gente mira al cielo y se trastorna?

Dicen que es el pago por lo que le hicimos a la madre naturaleza. Dicen que nos está cobrando fractura…

Pero, aun así, ¿me abrazarías esta noche?"

 **/. . ./**

 **=PRELUDIO: La ascensión de los caídos=**

Nadie conoce su rostro —nunca se atrevieron a verlo cara a cara— pero desde el inicio de la existencia de Allegria se ha sabido que existe y que es real.

 _Existe. De verdad._

Los _ancestros_ se lo explicaron a los antiguos y los antiguos a los ancianos lejanos de aquellos que se refugiaron en la arena y el barro para finalmente llegar a aquellos que decidieron no mirar al cielo.

 _Siempre, siempre los ancianos les advirtieron a los jóvenes que no debían tocar el corazón de la madre de Sombra. Advirtieron sobre el peligro que podía generar. Pero el humano por naturaleza es cruel y se cree dueño del universo._

 _Amo y digno Rey cuyo reinado no será para siempre._

 _Esta es la historia de cómo la humanidad se condenó a sí misma por tomar un ápice de energía._

 _Así se cuenta la historia de Belgurk. Así se cuenta la historia de la traición._

 _Así se cuenta la historia del mundo. Del Universo._

Le llamaron Sombra desde el inicio de la humanidad, ¿quién le puso ese nombre y por qué?

 _Fueron los ancestros aquellos que respetaban a los de las tierras inferiores. A las tierras de lava y magma: los matma._

 _Así se cuenta la historia de los hombres que vendieron al mundo por una pizca de poder._

Alguien le llamó Sombra, porque era lo opuesto a lo que reflejaba en el cielo. Un cielo de tonos coloridos y hermosos. Pero Sombra no era colorido… era simplemente la nada. Sombra está entre los vivos y también entre los que decidieron poner fin a su vida. Se alimenta de los sueños y desilusiones. Les arranca el cerebro y la razón, los vuelve primitivos. Adictos.

 _Adictos a magnam_. _La piedra que ruge desde el centro de la tierra. Magnam es el corazón de todos los habitantes de las tierras inferiores. Los caídos. Los matma._

La sed de ambición de los humanos los volvió ilusos, ilógicos. Quisieron más y más. Pero entonces dedujeron que aquella bestia —que protegía a la madre de las tierras inferiores— era Sombra. El líder de aquellos que residían en el mundo del infierno y de la madre tierra. Pero los humanos son crueles y nunca respetaron, tocaron lo que más amaba Sombra y le quitaron su corazón.

 _El corazón de la madre tierra._

El precio a pagar, iba a ser demasiado caro.

Pronto se puso orden, después de que las personas decidieran lanzarse al abismo del magma. No perdían ya nada. Su humanidad ya no estaba. Sombra se las había robado. El pueblo de las tierras inferiores había ganado, todos los corazones que perdieron por los estúpidos humanos fueron recuperados al someterlos a colores en el cielo, a espectros luminosos que deformaban su consciencia.

 _Esta es la historia de cuando los humanos y los matma —los de las tierras inferiores— vivían en armonía. Cuando los de las tierras de arriba no se metían con los de abajo y cada quien vivía como mejor le parecía._

 _Pero… todo cambió cuando decidieron extraer su energía._

 _Robar sus corazones…_

 _La energía de magma._

 _Gran, gran error._

/ . . . **_[Temari no Sabaku]. . ./_**

Siempre me pregunté porque los ancianos nos decían que cuidáramos la tierra y que nunca la dañáramos y yo les dije "¿cuál tierra, si ni tierra tenemos?" ellos me miraron con desaprobación. Lloré porque me sentí triste. No entendí sus miradas llenas de resentimiento. Era apenas una niña que había crecido en un ambiente casi desértico.

El que estuviéramos rodeados de barro y de arena no era porque fuera una mala casualidad geográfica. Ni tampoco por el destino. No. Era porque en el pasado alguien había cometido un pecado muy grande y entonces nos dejaron tal y como estamos. Nuestros abuelos, y los abuelos de nuestros abuelos intentaron tocar el corazón de la madre tierra y como castigo nació Belgurk. Así nos cuentan la historia aquí. Así nos cuentan la vida en Belgurk. Así vivimos día a día.

Ahora… Ahora caminamos con la cabeza agachada. El castigo es nunca ver hacia arriba. Nos pusieron un buen castigo ya que por siempre debemos ver a la tierra, la misma que dañamos. Siempre tenemos que ver a quien lastimamos. No podemos mirar hacia el cielo, a _akarella_ porque si lo hacemos nos volveremos…

… Nos volveremos _Ignis._

He buscado ayuda. No puedo pelear sola, no sé cómo podría. Últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas en este lugar… y desde hace años he buscado alguien que logre traer de nuevo a mi hermano menor.

Sí. Mi hermano menor cayó bajo un efecto extraño… No es Ignis, pero tampoco es ya un humano. Nadie sabe que podría ser…

Este es nuestro precio. Esto es lo que somos actualmente.

Peleo por días mejores junto con los que un día traté de asesinar. Junto con el país que prometí aniquilar porque así me lo habían dicho los mayores.

 _Porque así había sido educada…_

Sin embargo ahora estamos unidos y somos pocos los que luchamos por reparar el gran error. Somos pocos los que queremos un mundo mejor.

 _Somos pocos los que sabemos la verdad. O al menos, una pequeña parte._

La energía de magma.

Maldigo el día cuando aquello ocurrió…

… Lo maldigo con todo mi corazón.

Ahora sostengo la mano de mis camaradas. Los camaradas de Braznia.

Y quizá, tan sólo quizá un día logre ver de nuevo un cielo con nubes.

/. . . **_[Shikamaru Nara]. . ./_**

Nos convocó como si se tratara de una reunión más sin embargo yo me encontraba huyendo. Huí contra mi propio destino y contra mi propio pueblo. Ellos me necesitaban más. El mundo me necesitaba.

Cuando BIOMEDICS cayó, una parte de mí supo que el destino nos estaba jugando una mala pasada. Supe que ni siquiera ALEJANDRIA tendría la inteligencia de todos los cientos de hombres y mujeres que murieron en aquella organización. Pero al menos tenía las memorias de aquellos grandes cerebros que murieron respirando neurotoxinas. Ahora sus restos descansan ahí, recordándole al mundo que fuimos demasiado estúpidos e ingenuos. Serán eternos guardianes, protegiendo lo que un día amaron.

Por la ciencia.

No sé cómo repararemos el daño que le hicimos. Solo somos parte de un plan. Uno muy grande y oscuro.

Mis ojos se hicieron inmunes al cielo _akarella_. Mis ojos ya no sienten el efecto. Nunca lo entenderé. Nadie puede ni sabe explicarlo.

La energía del magma. Qué rara y confusa que es. A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué existieron las Marakenas? ¿En verdad había petróleo ahí? ¿Por qué extrajeron el magma? ¿Era necesario?

 _Gran error._

Hoy pido por días mejores, deseo que se me conceda la sabiduría de no perder el rumbo.

Ahora sostengo la mano de mis camaradas. Los camaradas de Belgurk.

Y, tal vez… puede que un día vuelva a ver un cielo con nubes.

 **/. . ./**

 **I. Vanquish: La ascensión**

 ** _[1972. Ciudad de Cantiverrí, Belgurk. BIOMEDICS-R]_**

El Mayor Kakashi Hatake sostiene sus manos, las entrelaza y las sube a la altura de su nariz para analizar la situación. Sus ojos recorren la habitación oscura en donde están sentados los hombres y mujeres más importantes. Aquellos que luchan verdaderamente por la patria caída.

 _Los renegados._ _Los caídos. Los renglones torcidos de Dios._

Cambió su uniforme verde por una capa oscura. Todos visten con ropas oscuras y gorros del mismo color.

—He convocado a esta reunión por los eventos recientemente ocurridos—Todos dirigieron la vista hacia él, dándole el visto bueno para que continuara—. No hemos tenido ninguna noticia del Teniente Sai. En al menos un año. A partir de la grabación registrada en BIOMEDICS justo antes de que llegara el Presidente.

Karin —cuyo rostro es quizá el menos sereno de todos— se recarga contra la mesa con clara apatía y hace un puchero. Kakashi Hatake nota aquello y resopla por lo bajo, aquella mujer lo irrita sin embargo sabe que debe mostrarse como si confiara realmente en ella.

 _Porque tiene demasiados secretos, sabe demasiado._

 _Sabe cosas que no debería._

 _Pero él, poco sabe de ella…_

Fuera de ella, los demás presentes asienten con solemnidad y algunos se miran entre sí con duda. Sai supuestamente era un aliado, un arma al servicio de Braznia.

No. _Error._

Sai le debía lealtad al antiguo presidente, a Minato Namikaze, al _antiguo régimen._

El primer PROJECT GENOM Zero, aquel que era _casi_ perfecto.

¿Y qué pasó?

La historia era clara y nadie podía borrarla. El hecho de que la caída de BIOMEDICS se dio por él y por una aparente traición aunque algunos especulaban que se trataba de una mera manipulación pero…

 _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudieron alterar la mente de alguien que se supone que le debía fidelidad al antiguo régimen, a la antigua BIOMEDICS?_

De las cenizas surgió al ave fénix y así lo hizo BIOMEDICS al seguir como BIOMEDICS-R.

 _Regeneration_ , una nueva regeneración de lo que eran ellos. Así como en la biología… BIOMEDICS estaba en un constante proceso de recuperar su antigua estructura y función de sus órganos y partes dañadas. Pieza por pieza. Cimiento por cimiento y hombre por hombre.

Se habían convertido en Renegados, en un círculo de personas que solo tenían un interés en común: Salvar a la humanidad. O al menos, a lo que quedaría de ella después de la tercera guerra, una guerra que ya estaba en desarrollo.

 _Pero los civiles no sabían la verdad… ellos creían que la guerra se daba por conflictos entre Belgurk y Braznia. Eran ciegos a la realidad, al hecho de que la verdadera guerra aún no comenzaba. La guerra para salvar a la humanidad de los matma, de los de las tierras inferiores._

 _Por la energía del magma, por ellos, por la ambición… Por culpa de ellos mismos._

No importaba la nacionalidad ni el origen. Si algún día fueron amigos o enemigos. BIOMEDICS-R albergaba entre sus brazos a aquellos hombres y mujeres que aún tenían mentes brillantes y que…

 _No debían cometer errores. No de nuevo._

Kakashi Hatake era consciente de ello, se arrepentía de haber confiado en las palabras del —aquel entonces— _Mayor_ , Itachi Uchiha. Pero, ¿cómo podía dudar? Si Itachi le había dicho que Sai les sería fiel. Sin embargo haber depositado toda esa confianza había sido un vil error, un error que les costó y caro.

 _La caída de la antigua BIOMEDICS._

—¡Ey!—Karin tocó el puente de su nariz y se levantó, estaba realmente fastidiada. Odiaba estar en esa clase de juntas. No era una novedad que la mayoría hiciera una mueca de disgusto en cuanto ella hablara. Sabían y reconocían que muy a su manera les era útil, sin embargo era… un poco o tal vez demasiado _fastidiosa_ —. Yo soy testigo de lo ocurrido ese día—y sí que lo era. Ella era de las pocas personas que podía contar que sobrevivió a la caída estrepitosa de BIOMEDICS en aquella fatídica tarde en donde cientos de personas murieron por las neurotoxinas—. Según recuerdo, la doctora Anko y nuestro _Ángel_ dijeron que Sai estaba siendo manipulado. No deberían pensar que ese susodicho fue un verdadero traidor… _¿o sí?_

Kakashi tocó una de las sienes de su cabeza y nuevamente resopló.

—El punto aquí no es expiarlo, o decir que fue o no manipulado. Sea como sea, la verdad es que gracias a él BIOMEDICS cayó. Eso no lo podemos cambiar y gracias a ese suceso estamos estancados…

 _Estancados._

—Sí, sí, pero…—Karin odiaba esa palabra. Si bien era cierto que el número de _"cerebros intelectuales"_ había disminuido drásticamente desde la caída de BIOMEDICS no quería reconocer que su institución estuviera en decaimiento. No en una situación crítica. No tan fácilmente.

Kakashi era consciente de ello. De que la falta de intelectuales los estaba estancando en las investigaciones. Era difícil conseguir personas de Braznia que estuvieran dispuestas a traicionar al _nuevo régimen,_ al Presidente. Era complicado que los científicos e ingenieros estuvieran dispuestos a dar lo poco o mucho de su conocimiento. No en tiempos de guerra. Y si bien había logrado conseguir contactos del exterior, nada se comparaba a la antigua gloria de BIOMEDICS. Lo que antes les hubiera tomado días encontrar ahora les tomaba meses.

No había gente capacitada. No había personas que supieran como continuar las investigaciones. Gente de criterio, de fortaleza. Dispuestas a abandonar todo con tal de pelear cara a cara contra la Sombra, un ente del que poco o nada se sabía hasta el momento pero que actualmente era un enemigo mayor. Poco importaba que en los años pasados les hubieran hecho creer que Braznia y Belgurk eran enemigos. Esos tiempos eran banales, lo que ahora se avecinaba era un futuro poco esperanzador y lleno de incertidumbre.

 _La posible caída de la humanidad._

 _Todo por la ambición._

—Gracias por tu comentario, doctora Karin—Doctora… un título que quizá había sido apresurado. Un nombramiento tal vez atrevido. Decisiones y más decisiones. Pero debía fingir que confiaba en ella aunque en realidad no fuera así—. La reunión del día de hoy se basa en dos importantes rublos—Alzó sus dos dedos y los miró a todos, o al menos intentó darles la cara—. El primero, es sobre Sai y que debemos encontrar a como dé lugar a ese hombre. Odio admitirlo—lo odiaba, en realidad— pero él _nos_ pertenece. Fue creado para servirnos. Para BIOMEDICS, para el _antiguo régimen._

Usar personas. Experimentos _casi_ fallidos. Pruebas a base de error.

Sai era eso, una mera arma al servicio del antiguo régimen. Porque había sido concebido a partir de la idea de un hombre que amaba a su patria más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Obito Uchiha había concebido el PROJECT GENOM y le pidió al más reconocido de sus científicos que hiciera lo suyo. Y así fue como Sai fue concebido como un genoma humano sintético, sin familia. Sin nadie a quién llamar como padre o madre. Solo era un genoma humano sintético que había sido encarnado para ser leal y fiel a quiénes lo habían concebido. Un mero objeto al servicio de la patria, un arma mental.

Odiaba, de verdad odiaba admitir que tenía que ver a _ciertas_ personas como meros objetos de prueba. Sin embargo, en las circunstancias actuales no había opciones. Ninguna de ellas.

 _Silencio._

Nadie habló y se formó un molesto e incómodo silencio. Real y verdadero. La habitación se llenó de pesadumbre. Entonces, continuó.

—Nuestro segundo punto es…—¿cómo decirlo sin sonar alarmista? ¿cómo decir que BIOMEDICS-R se estaba quedando sin cerebros?—… que necesitamos más personas que estén dispuestas a servirnos.

Esta vez no hubo un silencio, más bien una especie de murmuros entre algunos. Una de las personas en mostrar su inconformidad fue Temari no Sabaku. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó las hojas a un lado. Sus ojos verdes mostraban fiereza. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros y su rostro totalmente azorado eran los de una mujer molesta.

—¿A servirnos? Si se me permite decir, somos pocos los que estamos dispuestos a servir a la humanidad. Todo comenzó en Belgurk, ¡lo sé! Sin embargo, creo que debemos recordar los renglones de la historia de la humanidad, ¿no lo cree? ¿Cómo piensa que podemos reclutar "personas" y traerlas a BIOMEDICS-R? ¿No está siendo demasiado ingenuo? _Mayor_ Kakashi, creo que está reincidiendo en lo mismo.

Kakashi suspiró. Algo de lógica tenía el pensamiento de Temari no Sabaku. Ella tenía sus motivos. Ella, más que nadie, desconfiaba de los de Braznia. No podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo no eran tiempos para hacerse de la vista gorda y pasar de largo los unos a los otros. No cuando la amenaza estaba latente.

—Es verdad—secundó, el que era el hermano mayor de Temari: Kankuro No Sabaku—, no podemos confiar en cualquier persona—aquello lo admitió con pesadez—. Es cierto, BIOMEDICS-R no es ni la sombra de lo que era BIOMEDICS sin embargo… creo que no deberíamos…

—He traído personas de Braznia—Kakashi soltó aquello de repente—, personas que conocí personalmente en el Ejército y que le eran fieles al _Mayor_ Itachi y no al Presidente. Personas que le eran fieles a nuestro antiguo Presidente.

Murmuros y más murmuros.

—No creo que sea la solución más sensata—La voz de Temari era firme—, sin embargo no es como que simples mortales como nosotros podamos hacer algo. Esta guerra no se ganará con armas.

Silencio. Todos sabían aquello. Esa guerra era muy diferente a la primera y a la segunda en donde la victoria se basaba en el número de ciudades y pueblos que estratégicamente lograban conquistar para asentar sus bases militares. No. Esta guerra era diferente en muchos aspectos considerando que su enemigo a vencer no era humano.

Era una guerra que se ganaba con armas _biológicas,_ tecnología y con personas _modificadas._

Así como… _Vanquish._

Así como ella, como la que un día se llamó la _doncella de la muerte._

—Bueno—Shikamaru seguía tecleando cosas en su computadora y paró de repente, para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí y para la apatía de otros tantos—, esta guerra es diferente y lo sabemos, sin embargo creo que debo comunicar algo—bostezó, incluso si el mismísimo Kakashi lo veía fijamente—. Ah, lo siento, esto es problemático. ¿Cómo empezar? He encontrado en el geonig cosas que no deberían estar.

—Al grano—Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible e hizo una mueca que nadie más vio.

—Bien, se ha detectado un incremento en la temperatura en Temuk. Esto por supuesto no sería raro, o al menos no del todo, pero se debe considerar que el geonig detecta la temperatura por debajo de la tierra. Esta se ha disparado de forma alarmante—Shikamaru proyectó imágenes tridimensionales en donde se mostraba un delta de temperatura en función de los días, lo cual mostraba una tendencia alarmante—, va en incremento día con día. Esto solo se presenta aquí, en Cantiverrí y en zonas aledañas a Belgurk porque como sabemos aquí está latente la energía de magma y de… los de las _tierras inferiores,_ los matma.

Carraspeó y tomó un leve suspiro. Kakashi hizo un ademán de manos para que prosiguiera.

—Como saben, les llamamos Ignis—Shikamaru caminó alrededor de la mesa pasándose las manos por detrás de su espalda, estaba en cierto nivel nervioso—, a aquellas criaturas que se vuelven adictas al magnam. Más bien, a los humanos adictos a dicha piedra—corrigió, ante la mirada filosa de Temari—. Así pues, la temperatura y su incremento no es un fenómeno aislado. He llegado a una conclusión crucial, ya hay Ignis en Temuk, o al menos en lo que algún día le llamamos Temuk.

—¿Qué?—Temari arrastró su silla hacia atrás y golpeó la mesa, ante la sorpresa de algunos—, ¿infieres que…?

—Sí—Shikamaru rodó los ojos y se dirigió a todos, con sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y un tanto encorvado de la espalda—. Sea lo que sea, Sombra ha expandido sus dominios. En otras palabras, Temuk extrajo energía de magma, o mejor dicho Braznia está empezando a extraer energía de magma, en consecuencia las personas encuentran magnam y se vuelven adictas. Lo demás, ya lo sabemos.

—Pero, ¿eso significa que ellos no conocen que ellos se volverán Ignis, o sí?—Temari soltó aquella pregunta desesperadamente. Ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

—No lo sé, mujer—Shikamaru volvió a bostezar y se sentó sin más preámbulo—. Pero me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen.

Shikamaru dirigió una mirada hacia Karin, aquella que hasta el momento había estado ausente rayando en su libreta garabatos sin sentido. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y comenzó a hablar.

—He detectado en el geonig, además de lo que ya explicó el vago, que Ignis ha adquirido un movimiento más fluido. Nadie que haya vivido lo suficiente se ha enfrentado a un Ignis. En realidad lo que sabemos de ellos es con base a fotografías y videos, pero nada más. Conocemos tendencias de su estado latente pero no su estado activo. Lo que se traduce como que no sabemos cómo se comporten ellos en un combate cara a cara.

—Estúpidos—Todos voltearon hacia dónde provenía esa voz, ausente y con tonos de monotonía. Pero ahí estaba él, sentado y mirando hacia el techo como si aquel espacio físico fuera lo más importante del universo—Es obvio que el gobierno sabe de esto. Es evidente que el Presidente tenía conocimiento de la energía de magma—Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y trató de serenarse, pero era casi imposible. Se estaba conteniendo.

Apretaba sus puños con brusquedad.

—Sasuke—fue Karin la que se atrevió a interrumpirlo, alzó sus lentes de pasta roja e hizo un mohín—, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Braznia está realmente extrayendo la energía de magma? Lo dices demasiado seguro, como si…

 _… como si supiera algo._

Fue entonces que Sasori intervino.

—Es verdad lo que dice Sasuke y las suposiciones de Shikamaru—cruzó sus brazos y soltó un bostezo—. Si pueden refrescar mi memoria y si no mal recuerdo, el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi era el científico más antiguo de BIOMEDICS, al menos el que seguía en servicio. Esa serpiente tenía conocimiento de esta información. No es novedad esto de la extracción de la energía de magma. El problema está en que nosotros, como país de Belgurk, nos dimos cuenta primero, ustedes al tener a las Marakenas no debían de que preocuparse.

 _Las Marakenas… Las islas Vírgenes de Braznia descubiertas en aquella misión liderada por Danzou Shimura en 1935 en donde se descubrieron pozos petroleros…_

Kakashi suspiró. Claramente todo indicaba a que Braznia ya estaba condenándose a sí misma. Como si no fuera suficiente de por sí la tercera guerra.

—Estoy segura que la doctora Mitarashi sabría algo…

Silencio. El nombre de la doctora Anko Mitarashi era un completo tabú entre ellos. Todos le dirigieron una mirada de desaprobación a Karin pero ella ni siquiera notó las miradas. Siseó su lengua y cruzó sus brazos.

—De algo estoy seguro—aquella fue la primera participación del chico de ojos zafiro y brazo de PTB—. Tenemos que hacer algo y cuanto antes.

A Kakashi Hatake le irritaba mucho hablar con Naruto Uzumaki. No era realmente odio. No. Era más bien una especie de gran remordimiento. No quedaba absolutamente nada de aquel chico de sonrisa grande y ojos brillantes. Ahora su mirada era decadente y apenas y hablaba. Le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, quien casualmente estaba frente a Naruto pero ninguno de los dos se veía. Se eran mutuamente indiferentes.

Y lo sabía. Era consciente del dolor y del odio que entre ellos había. Los que alguna vez habían sido amigos _casi_ hermanos ahora eran dos desconocidos.

—No nos desviemos, _camaradas_ —Kakashi cerró sus ojos y habló—. Es cierto que estamos pasando por momentos complicados y que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor. Sin embargo, de momento lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Sai y también investigar la zona de Temuk. Hace años que no se sabe mucho de aquella zona fronteriza, al menos desde que se asentó la base militar en 1960. Tenemos que…

—¿Cruzar cara a cara con el enemigo?—Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo—¿ir a la madriguera y estudiarlo en un estado activo?

—Me temo que sí—Kakashi alzó sus hombros—, no podemos estar toda la vida observando su comportamiento en estado latente a través de la tecnología. Es el momento de investigar más a fondo y así poder crear nuestras propias _armas_. Si hemos de condenarnos debemos estar dispuestos a ganar. Además, si están extrayendo energía de magma debemos impedirlo… de lo contrario estaremos en un riesgo cada vez peor.

Entonces, ella se levantó. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Su presencia intimidaba. No hacía contraste con su cabello claro ni mucho menos con aquellos ojos verdes.

 _No._ Ella era diferente.

—Estoy dispuesta a partir—dijo, moviendo con lentitud sus labios.

No fue una sorpresa que él le diera una rápida mirada y apretara de más su bolígrafo. Apretó su mandíbula y se levantó para secundarla.

—También yo—anunció.

Kakashi tocó el puente de su nariz y frunció su entrecejo. Enviarla no sería un problema, finalmente ella también _les pertenecía_ , de alguna u otra manera. Sin embargo… qué difícil era la situación.

No quería mirarla pues le intimidaba lo que ella fuera capaz de hacer. Hasta qué punto habría de llegar si es que perdía el control. Él fue testigo del sufrir de Naruto y de la propia Tsunade. De hecho el resultado fue caótico, mientras _Sakura_ era sometida a una nueva transformación Naruto se adaptaba a una PTB puesto que había perdido una de sus manos. Sí, debido a la vez en que Sakura perdió el control al enterarse de la mentira. De aquella que Naruto construyó con su inocencia con tal de no perderla. Kakashi fue testigo de cómo Tsunade decidió alejarse de ella, mientras aclaraba su mente y sus sentimientos. Era fácil decir que Sakura no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho, pero también era difícil la situación de aquellos que la rodeaban. Tsunade no podía perdonarla tan fácil, estaba siendo quizá demasiado dura…

Kakashi sintió pena. Sintió tristeza por ella y por toda su vida. Pero ahora, al mirarla de reojo y ver aquel semblante… sólo le hacía sentir peor. Culpable. Caído y destrozado. De nuevo debía usar a aquellos que fueron condenados, a los que fueron producto del PROJECT GENOM.

 _Ella, la unidad One._

Pero ahora… ella tenía otro nombre. Una nueva identidad. Una que había surgido por su creador de su nueva forma. Aquel que la había transformado en lo que actualmente era.

 _Una marioneta. Un ser artificial y resistente a todo. Sin memoria. Una chica cuyos recuerdos fueron eliminados con tal de que fuera…_

 _… Vanquish._

—Es claro que debemos enviar un escuadrón hasta LeBrou—Kakashi no quería reconocerlo, pero debía usarla. Una, dos, tres o mil veces si era necesario. Al final… doliera o no, ella ya no era más humana—. Advierto, que la misión no será sencilla. Se trata de reconocimiento y de encontrar a Sai. ¿Estás realmente segura, _Vanquish_?—Qué cruel sonaba aquel nombre. Qué insípido.

Pero, ella evidentemente diría que sí. Estaba diseñada para eso. Para obedecer. Para ser fuerte, para nunca caer.

Para ser simplemente Vanquish.

—Lo estoy, _Mayor_ —obediente, haciendo el típico saludo militar que tanto disgustaba a Sasuke.

La mayoría, no quería admitirlo pero estaban nerviosos.

Karin no miraba a Vanquish ya que esa mujer le inspiraba desconfianza. No hacía falta saber más de ella. Al final… ya no era humana.

Temari no la miraba porque no podía creer hasta qué punto habían llegado por salvar a la humanidad.

Shikamaru no la miraba porque ella se había vuelto tan… diferente. Ya nunca más sería la misma. Ella le recordaba lo que actualmente eran y lo que en un futuro serían todos. Ya que posiblemente se trataría de buscar de nuevo el genoma humano sintético. De algún modo lograrían recrear aquel milagro que hasta el momento solo un hombre había podido descubrir.

Kakashi no podía verla a los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien puesto que no lo estaba. Era consciente de que Sakura se había vuelto en _eso_ por… por ellos. Por la guerra, por la nación. Odiaba admitirlo, de verdad. Ella no lo merecía. Por eso, muy en el fondo entendía la mirada filosa y cargada de odio que Sasuke expresaba siempre.

En el fondo, Naruto tampoco quería mirarla. Le dolía muchísimo. Sin embargo la observaba con tristeza. Su pecho se partía cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le hacían recordar tiempos tal vez mejores. Hubiera deseado conservarla de ese modo para siempre. Pero él no fue perfecto y cometió tantos errores… no debió mentirle, no debió darle ilusiones de que Sasuke estaba vivo. Sin embargo, la hirió. Le mintió y al final la prueba estaba en su PTB, un fiel recordatorio que lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte.

Y al fondo, Sasuke sí la miraba. Aunque eso provocaba dolor. Un dolor indescriptible que no se comparaba a todo el tiempo que estuvo aislado del mundo. Vivió con la ilusión de volverla a ver y decirle todo lo que quiso y que no pudo. Quería decirle que ella era realmente importante. Pensó que era quizá un cariño temporal, pero conforme el tiempo pasó aclaró sus dudas. Sin embargo, era ya demasiado tarde. Ella no recordaba nada del pasado, él era una mancha negra que nunca existió en su vida. Todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que le enseñó, todo lo que le dijo. Aquellas promesas, aquellos días mirando nubes y viendo los cerezos florecer habían terminado para siempre. Él la recordaría en sus más profundos pensamientos y atesoraría cada uno de los momentos que había pasado a su lado, sin embargo, le pesaba saber que ella nunca recordaría aquellos momentos que tanto se habían empeñado en atesorar.

Pero, de entre todas las miradas no puestas había una que sobresalía. Él bajaba la cabeza y resoplaba. Sasori sentía culpabilidad. Un sentimiento nuevo surgir en él. Sin embargo, sabía que había sido lo mejor. Al menos, para la humanidad.

Si lo veía desde un punto totalmente inhumano, ella no era más que la consecuencia de un experimento. Nunca debió haber sido humana. Nunca se le debió haber permitido tener sentimientos y emociones, pero ahí estaba ella en aquella ocasión… con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y suplicando entre sueños perdón.

 _"Perdón Naruto, perdón Tsunade. Soy un monstruo…_

 _… Mayor, perdón, nunca pude tener sentimientos reales. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón"_

Lo supo aquella tarde en cuanto la analizó. El experimento GENOM One, no era más que una chica sintética, en cuanto a genoma refería pero que en esencia había sido reclutada para un fin mucho más oscuro: el de formar parte de la élite de aquellos que habían sido modificados para tener alta resistencia y ser adictos a la guerra, de aquellos que no tenían sentimientos y luchaban sin parar. De aquellos que serían obedientes al _antiguo régimen_.

Y él, él no era nadie para dictar los renglones de las personas. No era Dios para decidir el destino de ella… sin embargo, lo hizo. Lo hizo en el momento en que la volvieron Vanquish. Justo en el momento en que todo su cuerpo y sus tejidos fueron reconstruidos. En el momento en el que crearon una _Sakura sintética._ Una Sakura sin vida, cuyo cuerpo estaba modificado. Todo se fundamentaba en aquellas PTB, aquel sencillo prototipo con el que BIOMEDICS se había lanzado en innovación. Qué curiosa era la cosa, pues él, un simple chico que había crecido como marionetista ahora hacía marionetas humanas, personas con un cuerpo resistente y diferente… modificó estructura por estructura. Ese era su ramo, el hacer cuerpos sintéticos.

 _La convirtió en una simple Vanquish. En la que lucha, en la que pelea. En un cascaron sin emociones._

 _Pero… Al final, había cometido una atrocidad mayor que la de crear a Vanquish._

 _"—Es un última petición, Sasori._

 _—Es un precio difícil de pagar, Mayor Itachi._

 _—Todo sea por la humanidad, todo sea por la lucha…"_

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, para sorpresa de algunos y salió inmediatamente por la puerta. Podía sentir su corazón —su único órgano real— latir. Aquel que no logró sustituir. Le dolía, mucho. Más de lo que quería admitir. Había crecido en un ambiente tenso. Siempre pensó que pasaría sus días como un triste marionetista cuyos padres habían muerto asesinados por una bandida de asaltantes. Creyó que ese era su destino. No el de ser una persona que construyera cuerpos sintéticos.

 _Pero…_

Lo amaba. Le era fascinante. Era adicto a crear cuerpos sintéticos.

 _Pero también lo odiaba…_

Recrearlo todo, tejido por tejido. Tomar parte de las células de un órgano y recrearlo a su antojo. Experimentar. Aquello le tomó años. No fue tan simple como se planteaba. Y fue entonces que él resultó _medio_ muerto en la primera guerra y tuvo que pedirle a su alumno que lo ayudara.

Entonces, abandonó todo rastro de humanidad. Incluso él, Sasori no Akasuna se había vuelto inhumano.

 _Un humano con cuerpo sintético: un Lakyr._

 _Inmortalizó su edad y se quedó con una apariencia mucho más joven._

 _Sí… Él también se había unido a la élite de los renglones torcidos de Dios._

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse hizo sacar de trance a todos. Kakashi admitió que aquello tal vez había sido demasiado extraño, considerando que Sasori era una persona serena que nunca se perturbaba ni azoraba por absolutamente nada y que sin embargo ahora actuaba demasiado extraño.

 _Como si cargara con un gran peso._

—Entonces, Vanquish, irás a LeBrou e investigarás todo lo referente a Sai. Es tu prioridad. Asimismo, deberás rastrear e informar todo lo que veas en Temuk… Si acaso es verdad que han aparecido Ignis.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Kakashi y frunció su ceño. Él también participaría. No dejaría que _Sakura_ fuera sola. Incluso si ella nunca volvía a recordarlo era una necesidad protegerla. No era una opción dejarla sola ni abandonarla. Él jamás la lastimaría. No como los demás.

—Los Tenientes Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki estarán en la misión—agregó Kakashi, para sorpresa de muchos el nombre Naruto había aparecido. Solo hasta ese momento Naruto alzó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. No es que no quisiera participar, no era eso…—, es una orden.

Sasuke suspiró por lo bajo y ladeó su cabeza. En sus planes no estaba ya encontrarse con Naruto. No en dichas situaciones. No cuando su mente y su espíritu estaban contaminados del rencor y del odio. No podía ver de la misma manera a su mejor amigo como cuando eran adolescentes. No le era posible…

 **/ . . . (1) . . ./**

 **Simplemente… Hope**

Sasuke salió de _la sala oscura_ tan pronto como Kakashi asignó los nuevos planes del mes. Se prepararía para la misión tan pronto como le fuera posible. Partirían esa misma noche. Mientras recorría los pasillos blancos de BIOMEDICS-R se dio cuenta de que tan vacío y fúnebre se sentía aquel sitio. Demasiado frío para un color blanco. De cierta manera, le recordaba al color de la nieve y entonces se le venía a la mente aquella misión en Limort. En donde por última vez vio a Sakura, a la Sakura que había conocido hacía más de diez años.

Pero la vida había tenido otro plan para él, y en vez de morir, como se suponía que debió haber sido, estaba ahí sobreviviendo y viendo los nuevos cambios de una vida que parecía tan diferente a la que un día tuvo.

 _Su madre,_ nada sabía de ella. Era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido del mundo entero. _Su padre,_ quien había muerto hacia muchísimos años. _Su hermano,_ quién había muerto hacia menos de un año. Nunca pudo decirle lo que de verdad sentía por él. Que sentía odio y amor, que lo odiaba y a la vez quería. Que tiempos tan hermosos habían sido aquellos cuando jugaban los dos bajo la puesta del sol. Cuando corrían y se llenaban de tierra.

Pero, entonces Itachi entró al ejército y pocas veces lo veía. Los juegos se habían terminado y así pues llegó Naruto un día. Tomado de la mano de aquella a la que llamaban Lady Tsunade. La mujer habló con su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, y así pues Naruto creció en la finca.

Sasuke recordaría todos aquellos momentos que pasó con Naruto, el cómo gracias a él logró superar la soledad que sentía sin su hermano. Pronto jugaron a ser soldados y Naruto solía robar galletas de la alacena familiar.

Pero entonces, cuando tenía doce años, Itachi llegó a la finca en un convoy. Bajó del automóvil con una sombrilla y tocó a la puerta. Mikoto Uchiha lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero detrás de su hermano mayor venía una comitiva de soldados. Todos con el uniforme militar puesto y con sus rostros estoicos.

 _Papá había muerto en combate._

Aquello marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Su madre no volvió a ser la misma. Su hermano rara vez iba a verlos y fue entonces, días después de haber recibido la noticia que la familia Uchiha cayó.

Encontraron los cuerpos de sus tíos, primos, sobrinos muertos.

Nadie le dio explicaciones. Nadie le dijo el motivo.

Sasuke tumba su espalda sobre la pared y se deja caer. Se sienta en el pasillo y toca su rostro. No quería llegar a ese punto. Siempre imaginó que su vida sería diferente. No una marcada por la guerra y por la sangre. No quería odiar, no quería sentir rencor en su corazón, pero tal parecía que estaba destinado a sentir tales cosas.

Y quizá, quizá la única persona que lo había hecho cambiar ahora ya nunca lo recordaría. Como si nunca hubieran vivido momentos juntos. Como si él nunca hubiera sido importante para ella.

¿Lo fue? ¿Él fue importante?

—¡Ven aquí, Hope!

Entonces, la mira.

Es una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Su piel blanca y su rostro inocente. Detrás de ella, la doctora Karin la sostiene de vez en cuando.

La niña no debe tener más de dos años de edad, es lo que piensa Sasuke en cuanto la ve. No sabe su nombre real, solo sabe que todos la llaman como _Hope._ Y en su mente, no puede concebir como una niña pequeña esté dentro de aquel lugar, tan frío y macabro. En donde experimentan con las personas. Es entonces que un pensamiento asalta su mente y lo hace cabrear.

 _"¿Podría ser ella el resultado de un experimento? O peor aún, ¿podrían estar experimentando con ella?"_

Pero la niña ríe y da pequeños pasos a la vez que se cae. Se arrastra por el piso y la doctora Karin no hace más que fruncir su ceño.

—Oye, tengo cosas que hacer—dice, medio enojada y medio en broma—, es momento de que comas Hope.

Sin embargo, la niña no hace caso y parece que quiere seguir caminando más. Sasuke se siente conmovido por aquella escena. El de la inocencia de un ser que nunca ha sufrido, el de un ser que aún tiene _esperanzas._ El rostro de una niña que no sabe de las atrocidades del Universo.

Karin se hinca y la toma entre sus brazos. La niña parece jugar con uno de los botones de la bata de la doctora y ríe divertida. Sasuke se pregunta si acaso ella podría ser la hija de la doctora.

—¿Es tu hija?—aquella pregunta la había reprimido desde que había tenido oportunidad de cruzársela en más ocasiones. Karin soltó una mueca de disgusto, que no era totalmente intencionada, y provocó que la pequeña niña volteara hacia él—. Tsk.

 _Mala idea._

Fue entonces que cruzó su mirada con la de la pequeña niña y se dio cuenta que tenían algunas similitudes. Aquello lo sorprendió, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia.

—No, no es mi hija. Pero…—Odiaba admitirlo—. He pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella que _casi_ creo que sea mi hija—dijo Karin con un tono divertido.

Sasuke se sintió algo estúpido por estar preguntando cosas que no le concernían. Pero es que no podía evitar pensar, de vez en cuando, de donde demonios había salido aquella creatura. Sentía que se parecían, pero aquello solo debía ser una coincidencia.

—Ah, seguro quieres saber quiénes son sus padres—dijo Karin, leyendo con claridad la mirada de Sasuke—. Es un pequeño secretito. Bueno, en realidad sé quién es su madre pero su papá no. Supongo que la única que lo sabía era la doctora Mitarashi y…

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente quería saber más, pero a la vez sabía que sería ser demasiado entrometido. Además, todo lo relacionado a la doctora Mitarashi no le interesaba. No ahora que sabía que gracias a ella y a ese famoso medicamento —Epin— Sakura se había vuelto inestable, al menos en ese tiempo.

No podía decir que la odiaba… No en el estricto sentido. Más bien le asqueaba que ella y su hermano pudieron llegar a tantas atrocidades, a tantos experimentos con humanos. No lo justificaba. Jamás lo haría.

—Está bien— _No. No quiero que me des más respuestas._

—¿Quieres cargarla?—Karin extendió un poco sus brazos. Sasuke no supo que responder. Su intención real no era la de cargar a un bebé. Ni mucho menos—. No muerde, eh.

Se debatió entre hacerlo o no. Sin embargo al final negó con su cabeza y se marchó de ahí. Karin suspiró y alzó sus hombros sin mayor interés.

Sasuke se levantó e irguió y le dio una última mirada a la niña. Ahora ésta comenzaba a hacer pucheros. Pudo reconocer que quizá estaba molesta, extendía los brazos y pataleaba. Pero él le dio la espalda y se marchó.

 _Por algún motivo raro se sintió mal al ignorarla. No supo por qué, era solo una mera corazonada._

La silueta de Sasuke se perdió entre el pasillo y Karin abrazó más a _Hope_. Tocó su cabello negro. La niña comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

—Ay pequeña niña—Karin trataba de cantar—, míranos, qué desdichadas nos vemos. Tú sólo me tienes a mí y yo solo te tengo a ti. Supongo que somos renglones torcidos de Dios, ¿verdad, _Sarada_?

A Karin le gustaba llamarla Sarada, no es como que le gustara por completo el nombre pero al menos reconocía que sonaba más a una identidad que simplemente _Hope._ Sin embargo, para el resto de las personas Sarada era simplemente eso… _Hope_ , una esperanza, la última luz del mundo.

 _"—Ella, ella será un receptáculo Karin…"_

 **/. . .(2). . ./**

 **Marioneta**

Mientras recorría aquellos pasillos blancos, Sasuke sentía culpabilidad. Recordar aquella mirada inocente y como los brazos cortos se alzaban hacía él. Como queriendo ser amada.

¿Y qué hizo?

Le dio la espalda. Evidentemente la niña no albergaría rencor, pero la imagen mental lo carcomía internamente.

¿Por qué sentía que esa niña era muy familiar?

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que la veía. Siempre Karin la cargaba y de vez en cuando observaba como la mujer intentaba cantar para ella. Bueno, al menos un intento de canto. Era como si la doctora Karin de verdad sintiera devoción por aquella niña. Desde luego que pensó que ella podría ser su madre, sin embargo ahora sabía que no lo era.

Pero es que la niña tenía una mirada muy similar a la de… ¿Mikoto? Sí, eran esos ojos brillantes que le recordaban tanto a su propia progenitora. Tan alegre, tan sonriente. La niña parecía ser una copia de su madre. Sasuke sabía que aquello debía ser una mera coincidencia. Los ojos negros y el cabello oscuro eran bastante comunes…

Fue entonces que un vago pensamiento llegó hasta su cabeza. Uno muy llamativo que provocó que se detuviera en el pasillo y llevara una de sus manos a la pared para poder mantenerse en pie. Su cabeza giró y giró ante tal cavilación. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y negó al instante.

 _No._

 _"¿Podría ser ella hija de Itachi?"_

Quería creer que no, pero nada estaba escrito. La niña recibía muy buenos cuidados. Siempre la doctora Karin estaba con ella y desde que él pisó BIOMEDICS-R la niña ya existía y para ese tiempo su hermano aún vivía, con lo cual había una probabilidad —alta o baja, aún no lo sabía— de que ella pudiera ser su… sobrina. Ante la idea Sasuke sintió escalofríos. Eran demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas y se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haberse cuestionado antes del origen de aquella chiquilla. Debió haberlo previsto, al menos. Y es que la presencia de esa niña siempre lo hacía pensar demasiado, esos ojos, ese cabello, ese tono de piel… ella era demasiado parecida a Mikoto.

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto la vio. Ella caminaba justo frente a él, con un chongo perfectamente hecho y con el uniforme militar puesto. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron y él hizo lo propio: se acercó a ella como si fuera su única luz. Pero para su sorpresa, ella pasó de largo de él, no sin antes dar un ligero asentimiento, a manera muy escueta y vaga de saludo.

Cruzaron miradas y cada quien siguió su rumbo.

Para Sasuke, aquello era sumamente doloroso. Tener que verla y saber que ella nunca volvería a reconocerlo. Los ojos de Sakura estaban secos y carentes de vida, el verde esmeralda con brillo había desaparecido. Y cada que la veía era un recordatorio latente de que pudo haber hecho más por ella, que pudo haberla sacado a tiempo de todo ese infierno del ejército. Que pudo haberla liberado para siempre de sus ataduras, que ella pudo haber vivido una vida normal…

… Pero no sucedió.

Le asqueaba y le cabreaba saber que ella no era más un humano. No. De hecho, nada de su cuerpo era real, todo era sintético. Hasta donde sabía, el único órgano que era real era el corazón, o al menos eso había escuchado alguna vez.

Quería, de ser posible, matar a Sasori no Akasuna y hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que le hizo a Sakura. Por la transformación por la que la hizo pasar. Sin embargo, a nada llegaría pues el proceso era ya irreversible. Nada podía hacer ya por Sakura y a pesar de que ella era un ser sintético seguía queriéndola… ¿importaba que no fuera humana? ¿Importaba de verdad?

No.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cada que la veía, cada que observaba su semblante imperturbable. Sus ojos verdes… todo en ella. La seguía queriendo y se seguía aferrando a ella, incluso cuando era ya un imposible. Estaba condenado. La había perdido para siempre sin siquiera saberlo.

Sasuke apretó sus puños y caminó en dirección al vestíbulo en donde sabía que ella se encontraría. A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que aquello era una completa estupidez, a pesar de que sabía que solo se encontraría rechazado. Que no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

Sus botas resonaron por aquel piso blanco pulido y sin siquiera saberlo comenzó a correr, sus piernas se movían frenéticas. Le sorprendió que las PTB's fueran tan buenas. Puesto que él en realidad ya no tenía una pierna… la había perdido en la guerra, en la batalla en Limort.

El recordar el cómo obtuvo sus prótesis —en el brazo y pierna— era un tanto caótico, sin embargo, al menos agradecía que fuera útil tenerlas.

Tuvo que sostenerse en el dintel de la puerta y recuperar el aliento. Su cabello se había desordenado. Fue entonces que la vio, de nueva cuenta, ella estaba ahí, sentada en una silla con ruedas, miraba con éxtasis la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Una vista a la cual Sasuke no tenía acceso… por las _akarellas._ Ella, por el contrario, podía darse ese lujo. Sus ojos brillaban cual dos piedras preciosas, sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y aquel semblante lo describían todo: Sakura disfrutaba de la vista. Sasuke conservaba en su cabeza aquella imagen, la retrataba internamente para conservarla. Ella se había vuelto un retrato conmovedor y bello que carecía de toda emoción.

No era más que…

… _Una marioneta._

 _Sakura_ tenía sus manos puestas en sus piernas y estaba inmersa en aquel mundo en donde solo era ella y nadie más. Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla desde las sombras, aquel era su lugar últimamente y no podía acercarse a ella. Era un conjunto de miedo, culpa e incertidumbre. Todo en conjunto hacía de él una persona miserablemente en términos emocionales.

Y pese a que _Sakura_ estaba conmovida por la belleza del cielo, Sasuke no podía permitirse dicho lujo. Había escuchado las descripciones de _akarella_ pero no se le tenía permitido a él ver ese cielo. En realidad, cuatro personas no eran afectadas por la hipnosis que generaba ese cielo sangrante y colorido. Karin era inmune, desde que observó el cielo no sufrió ningún cambio. Sasori tampoco, ni Sakura. Por último, Shikamaru se había hecho inmune pero nadie sabía hasta el momento la explicación para que él hubiese desarrollado dicha inmunidad. El riesgo real de mirar el cielo no era la hipnosis sino que poco a poco las personas se transformaban en seres irreales.

 _En Ignis._

Sus pies se movieron de forma inconsciente hacia ella, como si _Sakura_ fuera una _akarella_ y lo atrajera como una joya brillante. Su orgullo, sus promesas muertas y sus heridas quedaron atrás cuando pudo estar a pocos centímetros de ella, aun si _Sakura_ parecía no tener emoción alguna por su cercanía.

 _Era estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…_

—Sakura—. Se atrevió a hablarle por su nombre. Por el nombre por el que tanto luchó. Aquel nombre con el que la nombró viendo los árboles de cerezo florecer. Tomó una de sus manos. Se sentía tan metálica… tan irreal, tan fría. Las PTB's mejoradas habían sido mejoradas estéticamente, sin embargo nunca igualarían el tacto de la piel humana—. Iremos a LeBrou, ¿estás lista?

Pero aquella pregunta era un mero pretexto para tratar iniciar en vano una conversación. Era un simple intento y nada más. Ella, naturalmente no respondió y siguió fijando sus ojos en _akarella._ Sasuke no quería forzarla a nada, sin embargo el que ella lo ignorara de esa manera dolía. El sufrimiento de más de 7 años sin verla era nada pues ahora que la tenía en frente ella estaba ausente, como un muerto.

 _La miró. De verdad que lo hizo. En realidad la extrañaba… aun si la tenía a pocos centímetros la extrañaba como si estuviera separado de ella a años luz._

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que estando conmigo nada te pasaría?— _Demonios, debe recordarlo_ —. Te lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Así que… ¿podrías mirarme un poco?— _por favor._

Sakura se levantó e hizo resonar sus botas. Entonces, la silla comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje.

Para Sasuke, Sakura lo era todo. Ella había sido la única persona totalmente sincera con él. Sin embargo ahora que la veía tan distante… No sabía realmente que hacer. En el fondo, almacenaba un gran odio hacia todos. No importaba mencionar los nombres pues sería quedarse corto. Entre las personas que más odiaba era a él mismo y en segundo lugar odiaba a su hermano…

 _Aunque él ya estuviera muerto._

¿Qué le quedaba ya? Nada. Él ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Desde hacía tantos años que no sabía de su madre. Ya no contaba con las personas que en el pasado él llamó "amigos". Tampoco contaba ya con camaradas. El único motivo por el cual estaba en BIOMEDICS-R era por Sakura. Porque por volverla a ver tuvo que cruzar el infierno una y otra vez durante siete largos años. Tortuosos y terribles años. Esos siete años fueron las siete puertas del infierno, siete ventanas suicidas y siete diferentes maneras de querer morir.

Y una vez que salió del infierno… quiso creer que podría volver a tocar el cielo pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la decepción de todos y cada uno de los que algún día amó.

Lo único que le quedaba en el mundo había sido transformado, en una verdadera máquina. Una mujer cuya única parte humana era su corazón y su cerebro. Sakura ya no existía más, ahora lo sabía.

 _Dolía aceptar el resultado de los experimentos. Dolía aceptar la realidad._

Sasori fue quien le otorgó un nuevo nombre: Vanquish, "la que derrota". Pero en términos oficiales su nombre real era PROJECT Lakyr: VANQUISH ZERO. Sasuke no lo soportaba. Se sentía un completo miserable al no haber podido hacer nada por ella y es que él lo supo, debió haberla dejado a un lado de todo cuando pudo, cuando todavía tenía las posibilidades de que ella fuera una chica normal, que ella viviera una vida común. Sin embargo fue su hermano, el mismo que le prometió que no se metería más con ella una vez finalizada la batalla en Limort. Se lo prometió. De verdad que sí.

 _Pero de verdad que creyó en su hermano, como cuando era un niño…_

Sin embargo, los hombres no conocen la palabra, debió haberlo sabido.

 _Ahora es muy tarde._

—Sasuke—Naruto llevaba varios minutos mirándolos desde lo entreabierto de la puerta. Dolía demasiado aquella situación. No tenía fuerzas para reír ni sonreír. Ya ni siquiera intentaba ser un alma alegre. Era ya un desdichado. Todos a los que amaba… todos al final se iban—. Yo…

Pero Sasuke retiró el brazo metálico de Naruto de su hombro de un manotazo logrando que Sakura volteara a verlos a los dos con cierto escepticismo.

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Naruto no lloraba porque ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. No intentó tocar de nuevo a Sasuke. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para hablar ya con él.

 _"—Si hubiera sido más valiente y un poco menos cobarde. De haberle dicho la verdad lo habría evitado y aún conservaría a los que más amaba. Pero la vida es cruel y todos con los que algún día formé un lazo se van sin decir adiós."_

—Tenemos que marcharnos ya—Vanquish no notó la atmosfera densa que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Sasuke evadía a Naruto y le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, Naruto miraba aquella espalda atesorándola mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor—. Nos vemos en la entrada principal.

Dicho aquello cerró la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación personal dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos en aquel frío laboratorio. Los dos vieron como ella se iba, dejándolos atrás. Sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada.

Sasuke fue el segundo en retirarse, con pasos fuertes que sonaban contra el azulejo del piso. Naruto en cambio se resignó a abrazarse a sí mismo. Aquella mano metálica sería recordatorio de que debió haber enfrentado las situaciones cuando debía. Pero algo más lo había cegado y no lo supo en el momento y si acaso lo supo decidió ignorarlo.

 _El hecho de que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Que su corazón se rompía un poco cada vez que la veía siendo indiferente y que su alma se desgarraba al saber que él tuvo la culpa de que aquello ocurriera. Porque en su afán por no perderla terminó destruyéndola por completo. Aquella mano era el eterno recordatorio de la furia de Sakura cuando descubrió su mentira. Ni las heridas que ella le provocó le supieron tan tristes ni tan dolorosas como las que ahora ella provocaba de manera inconsciente ignorándolo._

 _Ignorándolos…_

 _Ella, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo._

* * *

 **N/A** Un capítulo más, esta vez iniciando el segundo arco. Seguramente les han surgido más y más dudas. Todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo. ¿Qué fue de Mikoto? ¿Qué sucedió con Anko?

Tal vez más de alguno piense "SASUKEEEEEEE IDIOTAAAAA TIENE A SU HIJA FRENTE A ÉL Y NO LA RECONOCE" bueno, hay que explicar lo siguiente: Sasuke no ha tenido relaciones, por ende, bajo su punto de vista ella no es su hija aunque reconoce que se parece mucho a su madre y que tiene rasgos que le llaman mucho la atención, por ello saca la posibilidad de que quizá su hermano sea el padre de Hope ya que no tiene otra explicación.

So... ¿Qué pasará con Sarada ("Hope")? ¿Por qué Sasuke odia a Naruto? Todas estas preguntas se irán resolviendo, actualmente voy en el capítulo 8 de este segundo arco y tengo contemplado que tenga 10 capítulos, pero posiblemente este arco sea más largo que el primero, ya veremos que sucede.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Odian a Itachi tanto como yo en este fic? ¿Odian a Sasori o lo aman 7u7? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas * inserte risas malvadas *

Si les gustó, o tienen algún comentario, sean libres de dejar review.

Nos leemos el 21 de diciembre!

Blossom Lu.


	11. Devuelve esos días soleados

**II. Devuelve esos días soleados**

 **. . .**

 _¿Recuerdas cómo disfrutábamos las horas y soñábamos con todas las grandes cosas que haríamos?_

 _Esos fueron los días, mi amigo, que creíamos que nunca terminarían y que cantaríamos y bailaríamos por siempre y un día viviríamos la vida que siempre escogimos._

 _Pelearíamos y nunca perderíamos porque éramos jóvenes y confiados de poder realizar nuestros sueños._

 _Sin embargo… hoy me detuve y me di cuenta que nada era como solía ser…_

 _… Vi mi reflejo y era el de un hombre solitario. *****_

 _. . ._

/. . . **_[Naruto Uzumaki]. . ./_**

Las estrellas caen sobre mi cabeza y me golpean frente a la realidad que ahora está en mis ojos. No puedo llorar, las lágrimas no salen. En cambio, me conformo con el triste rostro del hombre que ha mentido para salvar a los que quería.

Quizá, tal vez, fui demasiado estúpido. Siempre quise hacer a las personas felices, porque de esa manera ellos me harían feliz a mí. Quise dar esperanzas al mundo y ser una nueva luz en medio de la oscuridad, y de verdad que lo intenté.

Sin embargo…

Me encuentro solo. Las personas a las que un día quise, las alejé en el intento de hacerlas felices.

A él lo conocí cuando teníamos diez años. Éramos demasiado jóvenes en aquel entonces y pensábamos que podíamos derrotar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente. Me vio llorar y lo vi llorar. Tomé y tomó mi mano en los momentos más difíciles.

Cuando su padre murió… cuando parte de su familia fue asesinada.

No supimos la verdad, nadie nos la dijo.

Tiempo después, Sasuke perdió a su madre. No en el sentido físico, sino espiritual. La señora Mikoto nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que su esposo falleció.

Así pasaron los años, nos volvimos más viejos. Conocimos nuevos lugares y vimos otros más desaparecer. Fue entonces que apareció ella, llegó de la nada, vino de las leyendas urbanas de que una niña asesinaba por placer. En cuanto la conocí dudé que Sasuke fuera capaz de protegerla. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan afectuoso. Y sin embargo, la protegió, incluso fue capaz de dar "su vida" por ella. Me sorprendí a mí mismo y he de reconocer que la detesté por haberse llevado a mi mejor amigo, quizá el único. Lloré mucho por la muerte de Sasuke.

Entonces, llevé a cabo la promesa que él me hizo cumplir. La cuidé, la traté, hablé con ella y entendí porque Sasuke se aferraba a ella. Ella era como una luz en medio de nuestras vidas, una luz medio pálida pero que nos daba las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar el mundo entero. Por desgracia, caí en la tentación y le mentí a Sakura, no le dije que Sasuke estaba muerto.

Ese error me costó caro. Itachi se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad emocional de Sakura y se la llevó. Poco pude hacer yo en el hospital, mientras curaban mis heridas. Tsunade poco quería saber de Sakura, quizá es demasiado dura. Tal vez nunca la perdone…

… Tal vez las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser como antes.

 _Es complicado._

Yo no quería que esto sucediera.

Decidí huir para siempre e hice mis maletas después de que salí del hospital. Con una PTB en mi mano y con el corazón destrozado. Tsunade se había marchado, no supe a donde fue. No me dio los motivos ni yo se los pedí. ¿Se rompió nuestra relación? ¿Nos enojamos? ¿Fue el punto de quiebre?

 _No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé._

Y apareció en medio de mi tristeza Kakashi Hatake. Llegó en un convoy militar y me saludó. Le dije que él nada tenía que hacer ahí. Era quizá un intento para zafarme de su presencia y hundirme cada vez más en mi depresión. Pero a Kakashi poco le importó e hizo que me sentara en la cama del hospital. Se quitó su máscara y fue entonces que supe que la conversación sería seria.

Una gran cicatriz atravesaba todo su rostro, deformaba la belleza del mismo. Me observaba y no supe si aquello era un acto fraternal o de mera camarería. Me tomó del hombro y me dio un paquete, estaba envuelto en un papel de periódico gastado. Dudé en abrirlo y entonces lo hice.

Ante a mí aparecieron fotografías de mi difunto padre y mi madre. Los dos me sostenían entre brazos. Tenía yo quizá menos del año de edad. Los dos sonreían y yo lo hacía. Me veía feliz. Sentí que mi corazón se rompía porque era la primera vez que veía a mi madre, nunca había visto su rostro ni sabía cuál sería su apariencia. Me di cuenta que ella era excepcionalmente bella, con su largo cabello rojo hasta la cintura y aquella piel blanca. Me sentí conmovido por su belleza y entonces empecé a llorar.

"¿Por qué" le pregunté "¿por qué me enseñas esto?"

Mis manos temblaban y Kakashi lo supo. Él suspiró a mi lado y me dijo que siguiera leyendo. Que siguiera revisando. Fotos y más fotos. Desde noticias geniales referentes a mi padre —el 49º Presidente de Braznia— hasta noticias trágicas sobre la misteriosa muerte de mi padre a la edad de 35 años. Aquello no era ninguna novedad. Yo había crecido bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, mi padrino, y él me había contado ciertos detalles acerca del periodo de gobierno de mi padre, siempre hablaba maravillas.

Volteé todas las fotografías y solo me encontré con años y más años, fechas y lugares. Aquello solo me hacía sentir peor. Sin saberlo, aventé todas las fotografías y apreté mis puños por puro enojo, aunque con dificultad debido a una de las PTB. Estaba iracundo. Kakashi se levantó y me dirigió una mirada que me supo a un placebo barato. Me hinqué y recogí las fotografías y las puse en la cama, entonces encontré una carta.

La abrí…

… ¿debí hacerlo?

 _"—Naruto, detente y escucha—Por favor escucha. Por primera vez haz lo que te digo idiota._

 _—Adiós, Sasuke._

 _—Tú querías saber todo acerca de tu padre, ¿no?_

 _—¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _—Tengo información confidencial. No puedo dártela en este momento. Es importante._

 _—¿Información confidencial? ¿De esa a la que sólo tienen acceso los Mayores?_

 _—No realmente. Cuando sea tiempo recibirás dicha información. La dejo en tus manos._

 _—No entiendo nada de lo que dices._

 _—Hace tres meses, justo después de que llegó la convocatoria oficial de la misión me llegó una correspondencia. No se me hizo raro puesto que es normal que los Generales recibamos paquetes. Pero solo me encontré con una hoja roída y junto a esa carta una fotografía de mi primo mayor, Obito Uchiha._

 _—Obito... Él falleció cuando se conquistó Temuk, hace ya unos cuatro años, ¿no?_

 _—Sí. Así es. Por seguridad no tengo la carta aquí. Cuando sea el tiempo justo se te hará entregar en tus manos._

 _—Bien, supongo. Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi padre._

 _—Mucho, lo entenderás después…" ******_

En mi cabeza, la conversación que tuve con Sasuke antes de la misión de Limort —en 1964— se proyectó en mi cabeza. Incluso siete años después podía recordar cada palabra y cada semblante. Mi corazón se detuvo, de verdad que se detuvo porque justo entre todas las fotografías que había aventado estaba una de Obito Uchiha. Atrás decía su nombre y la fecha.

 _—Obito Uchiha, 1950. Teniente—_

Miré a Kakashi y le exigí una respuesta con la mirada. Mi lengua no se movía, mis manos temblaban y dejé caer la fotografía. No podía leer la carta a pesar de haberla abierto.

"Es normal, es difícil" La voz de Kakashi sonaba de lo más tranquila y serena, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban que estaba desesperado "Esta carta te revelará todas tus dudas, pero antes… quisiera saber si podría contar contigo, Naruto"

Negué. Asentí. No sabía qué hacer.

"¿Contar conmigo? Ya no soy más un Oficial, Teniente Hatake. No soy ya miembro del ejército, esos años quedaron atrás. Justo ahora me iba a marchar del hospital y…"

"Te necesito—carraspeó—. Te necesitamos"

Fue así que comencé a abrir la carta.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, en algún punto, Kakashi tuvo que sostenerme.

"Mi padre… mi padre… ¿fue asesinado por Danzou Shimura?"

"Así es… Para tomar el poder"

"Mi madre, el padre de Sasuke, mi padrino, Shisui, la familia de Sasuke, ¿murieron… por el Presidente?"

"Ellos comenzaban a saber cosas que no deberían" Me explicó Kakashi "Sasuke se enteró a medias de esto tiempo antes de ir a Limort. Uno de nuestros espías encontró la carta en Limort, enterrada bajo tierra. Perteneciente a Obito Uchiha, es su propia letra. Es original. En algún punto Obito se enteró de la verdad y por ello decidió fundar su propio levantamiento. Como sabemos no funcionó. Pero nos hicieron creer que él fue un traidor"

"¿Un espía?" Mi cabeza no procesaba tanta información. Me sentía mareado.

"Lo conoces… Es un miembro del Partido ANBU-RAÍZ… Sai"

En mi cabeza, apareció el rostro de aquel chico pálido. _El que sostenía la mano de esa niña._ Aquel que nunca hablaba y que estaba siempre cerca del Presidente. Uno de sus favoritos. Bajo mi lógica, era imposible que él fuera un espía. Lo habrían descubierto. Sin embargo, Kakashi puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió. Sus cicatrices se deformaron un poco, aun así, esa sonrisa me supo a placebo y anestesia.

"Te necesito Naruto. Ahora que sabes la verdad… Ahora que sabes que la guerra ha sido por culpa de Danzou y por el rompimiento del tratado de La Mersél. BIOMEDICS-R te necesita"

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado confundido.

"No puedo hacer esto, Teniente. Soy tonto, pero no estúpido. Lo que usted propone es un golpe de estado, lo está diciendo implícitamente. No será sencillo. Me temo decir que Danzou Shimura es demasiado poderoso"

"Hay una amenaza aún más potente que la de nuestro propio Presidente"

Kakashi mostró entonces un rostro deformado por la preocupación. Sentí miedo al ver aquel semblante lleno de arrugas y cicatrices deformadas. Tragué saliva y miré hacia el piso, en donde aún había muchas fotografías esparcidas bajo el suelo.

Mis padres, mi padrino…

… Y Sasuke.

"Él… él está vivo"

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar. Tuve que sacudir a Kakashi y plantarle un golpe en el rostro para poder asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Él no opuso resistencia, en cambio se quedó en el piso y me miró, esta vez con un poco de condescendencia.

"No me jodas" dije "No me mientas"

"Sasuke Uchiha está vivo. Él nunca murió. Los de Belgurk lo capturaron en Limort y de cierta manera salvaron su vida. Él está actualmente en Cantiverrí…"

Una parte de mí se alegró de escuchar aquello. Fue como haber resucitado. Esa noticia hizo que de nuevo pudiera volver a sonreír. A pesar de todo, a pesar de todas las cosas mi mejor amigo estaba vivo.

"Pero no creas que todo volverá a ser igual…" Kakashi dijo aquello mientras tendía su mano "¿Me ayudarías en esta misión, camarada?

 **/. . ./**

 _Oscuridad._

Cielo nublado lleno de estrellas brillantes sobre el firmamento. Aire frío colándose por los huesos y cortando la piel. Tierra seca y arena amenazando con cubrir los zapatos. Esa era una noche en Belgurk, en Cantiverrí.

Ni las grandes montañas los cubrían del frío. Qué curioso que en el día hiciera tanto calor. Pero solo en las noches podían permitirse recordar cómo es que el cielo lucía. _Vanquish_ iba detrás de ellos, Naruto en medio y Sasuke adelante. Aquella formación lo disgustaba: Tener que ver la espalda de Sasuke y recordarse una vez más que nunca volverían a ser conocidos. Que entre ellos ya existía una barrera irrompible de odio y rencores, pero lo admitía quien tuvo la culpa fue él —Naruto— y nadie más.

—Detecto presencias en un radio de 600 metros—dijo Vanquish.

Sasuke se detuvo y formaron otro tipo de formación, una en triángulo en donde los tres miraban hacia la lejanía —con ayuda de unas gafas que había diseñado BIOMEDICS en su tiempo de gloria— para ver en la oscuridad, aquellas gafas conferían la capacidad de detectar térmicamente a una persona o bien a un animal.

—Son tres—anunció Sasuke, quién gracias al ojo biónico que le habían colocado podía observar mejor todo—son…

—…Ignis—Naruto llevó su mano directamente hacia donde guardaba una magnum, dispuesto a atacar.

—Se supone que en esta zona, estando a dos horas afuera de Cantiverrí no debería existir ningún Ignis—Vanquish revisaba en una pequeña pantalla táctil su ubicación y las posibles zonas en donde estuvieran presentes los Ignis sin embargo donde ellos estaban no era una zona en donde deberían de estar esas creaturas—, entonces, ¿por qué?

—Se mueven a gran velocidad, están a unos 100 metros de nosotros—Sasuke sacó también su magnum y trató de analizar porqué esas _cosas_ estarían ahí—. A menos que Belgurk haya extraído más energía de magma de forma muy reciente. Eso explicaría porque no aparece en el geonig.

—O sea, no está actualizado—Naruto frunció su ceño—, 40 metros y acercándose.

Pero antes de que ellos se pusieran en acción, un Ignis saltó sobre ellos haciendo que de forma inconsciente Naruto tirara un afilé, fallando así en el intento. Para ellos, aquel fue el primer contacto con una criatura convertida. Pensar que los Ignis habían sido humanos les causaba repulsión, al menos a Naruto y a Sasuke. Los rostros deformados y de un color rojizo intenso, de ahí su nombre.

 _Ignis_ ; fuego. Caras ardientes y ojos en llamas. Humanidad deshecha y una bestialidad que sólo podía ser comparada con la de un animal salvaje.

Vanquish fue la primera en ponerse en acción, de un movimiento logró alejar a esa bestia, que de inmediato rugió desde el fondo de su pecho provocando que el sonido los desconcentrara. Era un chillido que producía más decibeles de los que ellos hubieran querido escuchar.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron los primeros en colocarse las manos en los oídos para cubrirse. Sin embargo Vanquish parecía ser inmune a aquello a excepción de que se le veía mareada y con los ojos un tanto desorbitados. Aun así cortó la garganta de Ignis. La bestia calló y se tumbó de espaldas provocando que el fuego que cubría su cuerpo se fuera extinguiendo dejando un olor desagradable.

Pero aquella situación no era buena pues las otras dos bestias chillaron al igual que la primera pero esta vez el chillido dejó en el suelo a Sasuke y a Naruto. Estaban ya en el _umbral del dolor_. Vanquish los miró de soslayo y supo que ella tampoco resistiría demasiado en esa condición. Sus oídos ciertamente no dolían pero su cabeza zumbaba, no podía enfocar su vista y empezaba a ver doble. Las piernas se movían en zigzag y sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más ridículos.

Comenzó a disparar tratando de enfocar su vista en las presas, sin embargo los afilé salieron disparados a todos los lugares menos a los verdaderos objetivos. Las bestias seguían chillando. Realmente esa era su forma de atacar y nadie se los había dicho.

Quizá porque ellos eran los únicos que se habían enfrentado a algo así, nadie debió haber sido lo suficientemente valeroso como para haber tomado las riendas y atacar a aquellos Ignis.

Naruto fue el primero en desplomarse en el suelo y comenzó a vomitar por la turbación. Sus oídos amenazaban con explotarle. Sasuke aún estaba de pie, sin embargo su visión se hacía cada vez peor, no podía concentrarse con todo aquel ruido. Chillante y que sonaba a interferencia.

 _Vanquish_ trataba de atacarlos sin embargo al blandir su katana y tocar a uno de los Ignis se percató que ellos emanaban calor y lo transferían a su katana. Pronto, su PTB comenzó a derretirse, al menos la parte superficial. Sasuke observó aquello con sorpresa, sin embargo _Vanquish_ estaba inmutable. No le dolía realmente.

 _"Es como aquella vez, cuando se atravesó para… para salvarme"_

—Sakura, ¡aléjate!

No sabía si ella lo escucharía. Era poco probable considerando la interferencia de los chillidos de aquellas bestias. Apenas y él podía escucharse. Estaba mareado y confundido, así que trató de llegar hasta ella. Sakura tenía ya media prótesis al descubierto, "la piel artificial" estaba desecha. La conducción del calor estaba pasando a través de esas bestias. Era imposible que ella las cortara. Sasuke usó su PTB y blandió su propia katana haciendo caer a una de las bestias, sin embargo el sobreviviente se abalanzó hacia él.

La muerte se veía cerca, tuvo a centímetros a aquella bestia. Pudo sentir el calor en su piel, abochornándolo. De repente, la noche se volvió silenciosa y todo aquel ruido desapareció.

Pero…

Vanquish gemía. Sasuke no entendió que había pasado hasta que observó mejor, Sakura había detenido a aquel Ignis y lo había estrangulado, sin embargo con ello solo provocó que toda la piel de sus brazos se hubiera caído y desecho. De las PTB's salía humo.

—¿Estás bien?—Se acercó a ella, sin embargo se alejó por inercia—, yo…

Naruto observó todo desde el suelo y desde el vómito. Sus oídos tintineaban. No sabía que estaban diciéndose pues en el fondo solo escuchaba un ruido extraño. Se preguntó si no había quedado sordo. Su cabeza dolía y se sentía mareado, aquello era peor que tomar sake.

Pero una vez más, estaba tendido en el suelo. Una vez más no pudo protegerla. Se sentía tan débil, tan desdichado. Como todo un fracasado. Apretó sus puños al ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ella e intentaba tomar aquellas prótesis. Sin embargo, ella se alejó y negó.

—Estoy bien—respondió queda—. Hemos eliminado a tres, pero esto será más difícil. Es apenas la primera noche—miró sus PTB's de los brazos y frunció su ceño—, y mi piel se ha ido.

Sasuke asintió y desvió la mirada hacia Naruto. Los dos se encontraron y supieron que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

 _"—¿No les parece hermoso el verano, niños?_

 _—Claro que sí, mamá—respondió Sasuke gustoso, junto a él su mejor amigo tomaba una gran limonada junto con algunas galletas—, hey deja de comer tanto Naruto._

 _—Pero las galletas saben ricas con limonada—se quejó él—, ¡ah, Mikoto-san! ¿Podría cantarnos esa canción que siempre canta en verano?_

 _—Uh… ¿te gusta?_

 _—Es muy linda, ¡de verdad!_

 _—Si madre, cántanos esa canción._

 _—… Y por más que el fuego nos abrace, por más que llueva. Siempre estaremos juntos porque somos una familia…"_

—Una familia, ¿ah?

Sasuke se posicionó hasta el final de la formación, Naruto iba delante de él, un poco más consiente de la situación, y Sakura en primer lugar. Recordó aquellos días en los que su madre cantaba para ellos en las tardes calurosas de verano allá en Bradford.

En aquel tiempo, nunca se habían enojado, ni siquiera cuando los dos eran tan opuestos. Como la noche y el día, como el agua y el aceite, como lo dulce y lo agrio. Habían sido confidentes. Hermanos. Habían llorado y reído juntos. En verano, en invierno, en primavera y en otoño. Siempre unidos. Él era la única familia que le quedaba además de su madre pero… era tan difícil.

No lo odiaba realmente, pero tampoco es como si quisiera pretender que todo volvería a ser como lo era antes, como en aquellos días cuando cantaban en verano.

Cuando eran inocentes y no lo sabían…

Vanquish los observaba de soslayo. No podía entender nada de lo que ocurría, el hecho de que esos dos estuvieran siempre peleando, discutiendo. Pero lo más ilógico, desde su punto de vista es que los dos la llamaban como Sakura. Ya se le hacía tan natural que no le dijeran Vanquish que se había adaptado, pero no por eso era menos extraño.

El cielo estrellado los cubría, se escabullían y caminaban juntos. Tendrían que encontrar un refugio rápido antes de que el sol se mostrara, pues para ese momento tanto Sasuke como Naruto serían incapaces de continuar ya que había altas posibilidades de que el cielo mostrara el efecto de akarella.

—El geonig registra que dentro de los próximos diez kilómetros encontraremos la ciudad de Katah. Según esto, la mayoría de los habitantes han sido ya convertidos.

Sasuke logró escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de _Vanquish_ y asintió. No sin antes sentir un ligero escalofrío al saber que ese pueblo ya no era de humanos. O al menos no como los conocían. Tendrían que enviar un reporte de inmediato cuando llegaran a la ciudad de Fatma, al sur de la capital y a unos cuarenta kilómetros de su posición actual. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía sus dudas respecto a la manera en que podrían llegar hasta Fatma vivos. Bastaba con ver a Naruto y como llevaba sus manos a sus oídos, claramente él no escuchaba con claridad. E incluso no tenía que ir tan lejos pues Vanquish ya no tenía piel, o al menos la piel sintética de la que se le había provisto para cubrir sus brazos.

Y sí, las estrellas en el firmamento brillaban de una manera muy peculiar. El cielo nocturno lucía tan bello y tranquilo como siempre…

… tan diferente al día.

 **/. . .(1). . . /**

 **Amor sintético**

 **[1972. Cantiverrí, Belgurk. BIOMEDICS-R]**

 _"El precio de los renglones torcidos de Dios es muy alto. Incomprendidos. Desdichados. Torcidos cual renglones en un libro marchito…"_

Karin siempre supo que tenía un sexto sentido, uno que era intuitivo. Nunca supo exactamente de qué iba pero desde que era niña sabía que debía confiar en ese instinto. Era su manera de sobrevivencia, y así fue como había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba: íntegra y completa en todos los sentidos. Ella que era un habitante de Uzugari, el continente al oeste de Allegria, había sobrevivido gracias a ese sexto sentido, a esos presentimientos que venían cada que algo malo ocurriría: podía detectar los halos de las personas, lo que ellos en realidad eran.

Y justo ahora, ella se siente extraña. Nunca le había pasado, no en Allegria al menos. Pero sí de forma constante cuando era una niña y masacraron a su nación. No le gusta hablar de su pasado, ni tampoco de las cosas que vivió. Prefiere dejarlo en el pasado, enterrado a muchos metros debajo de su corazón. Por salud mental y porque no quiere recordar aquellos tiempos felices. Porque la verdad es que Karin en algún punto fue feliz, de forma real y exquisita. Alguna vez existieron personas que la quisieron y la protegieron, alguna vez tuvo un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

 _Sí, ella había tenido todo eso y más._

Alguien a quien llamar papá y mamá. A quien abrazar en las noches frías. Tuvo amigos con los que solía jugar en la playa, allá donde se marcaba el límite entre el Mar de Mármara y donde apenas y se divisaban nuevas tierras.

Pero, esos días habían sido enterrados con todo y su gente.

No era de sorprenderse que cuando recibió en brazos a aquella criatura y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos hubiera sentido esa misma aura que sentía cuando sus padres la abrazaban. Era una sensación real, no fingida ni tampoco fabricada. Tal vez por eso había seguido a aquella niña, no la vio como algo que debía hacer, sino como alguien a quién debía cuidar. Cuando Itachi hizo su última petición supo que el hombre hablaba en serio.

 _"—Cuida de ella… hasta que sea el momento. Ella será el receptáculo."_

Le decían Hope porque era la esperanza del mundo. Pero ella prefería llamarla tal y como el Mayor Itachi Uchiha había sugerido, simplemente como Sarada. Aquello la hacía sentir más familiarizada con la pequeña niña. Esa criatura que hacía que su vida valiera la pena.

Se sentía tan identificada con Sarada… eran similares en muchos aspectos: de alguna manera lo habían perdido todo sin siquiera saberlo y no tenían a nadie más en el mundo. Karin había querido descubrir la identidad real de Sarada, pero los resultados eran desesperanzadores. Ya sabía que el Mayor Itachi no era su padre, pero que sí que Sasuke Uchiha lo era.

 _Demonios._

Era tan difícil tener que ver a ese hombre a la cara y no gritarle que tenía frente a él a su hija. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían. Recordaba el día en el que la doctora Anko Mitarashi tuvo que fecundar un óvulo de Sakura con un espermatozoide in vitro. La observó cuidadosamente y anotó todos los pasos a seguir, ella quien era una mujer sin preparación científica ni mucho menos. Ella, que simplemente estaba ahí por su excepcional poder del sexto sentido y por ser una habitante de Uzugari, solo por ese motivo tenía las cartas abiertas para cualquier científico.

 _Ella, cuyo tiempo había sido detenido en su reloj biológico por tantas generaciones…_

Y la niña se movía, sus brazos querían alcanzar su cabello y jugaban con un mechón rojo de ella. Karin la observaba con ojos amorosos, de esos que pocas veces logra expresar. Se pregunta si acaso ese momento puede ser eterno y si acaso el futuro les deparara buenas cosas. Espera que sí, después de todo no podría concebir una vida sin Sarada, sin _Hope._

El laboratorio siempre era frío. Olía a humedad y desinfectante. Pero eso desde luego que no afectaba a Sarada. Karin lo sabía y de cierto modo le dolía aquello, que la niña no pudiera sentir las sensaciones térmicas y en general el dolor. Esa pequeña niña fue creada para ser el modelo perfecto de lo que debería ser un superhumano. No justificaba los motivos de aquellos que provocaron aquel experimento, porque si no hubiera sido por ellos Sarada simplemente no existiría ni hubiera sido concebida en el universo entero.

Pero…

… No dejaba de ser igual de aterrador. El hecho de que esa niña nunca sentiría dolor. Jamás en su vida.

El reloj digital tintineó y Karin comenzó a darle de comer a Sarada. La niña nunca lloraría porque tuviera hambre. No. Sarada no podía sentir el rugido de su estómago, ni tampoco sabría lo que se sentiría aquella sensación. Le apenaba aquello, pero era algo con lo que la niña debía aprender a lidiar para siempre.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la magnitud del tiempo, habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el Mayor Kakahsi Hatake había enviado a _Vanquish_ y a su sequito de seguidores a LeBrou, y en concreto a explorar la región.

 _Vanquish…_

Mientras las semanas transcurrieron, eventualmente llegaron otras dos personas a BIOMEDICS-R y como siempre nunca se le explicó quiénes eran o de donde provenían. Solo le dijeron que ellos serían sus ayudantes. Ella, quién ahora había ascendido al grado de doctora y tenía a su plena disposición un laboratorio para sus propios experimentos. Debería estar feliz por aquello, sin embargo no era así. Tal vez era el hecho de que su maestra, su jefa, la que la orientaba y la había acogido ya no estaba. La doctora Anko Mitarashi había abandonado el mundo terrenal después de que se llevó a cabo la operación de "Sakura" aquella en donde ella se convirtió en una especie de marioneta viviente.

 _Una marioneta cuyos órganos reales eran el corazón y el cerebro. Los únicos órganos que no pudieron crear sintéticamente._

Karin odiaba un poco a _Vanquish_ por ello. _Vanquish_ era la consecuencia y la acción había sido que su maestra decidió suicidarse. Los motivos no fueron claros, ni mucho menos porqué alguien tan brillante decidiría hacer eso.

Los tiempos sin duda alguna se habían vuelto caóticos. Poco a poco los cerebros brillantes se iban secando, uno a uno. Aquellos que habían brillado en todo su esplendor ahora yacían muertos en las instalaciones de la que alguna vez fue la gran gloria de BIOMEDICS. Por suerte, mucho de su trabajo se había almacenado en el cerebro de BIOMEDICS: ALEJANDRIA. De modo tal que Karin cada día se empapaba de más y más información. Leí cada día decenas de artículos que alguna vez aquellos hombres y mujeres escribieron trabajando en aquella organización. En los tiempos de gloria…

—No hay absolutamente nada que hable de _akarella_ , Sarada—Karin la tomó entre sus brazos y siguió mirando el monitor. Cientos de cifras, miles de palabras. Resúmenes, discusiones, conclusiones. Pero nada que le diera las respuestas—, los grandes cerebros se fueron y solo quedo yo. Una chica que solo aspiraba a ser esclava y conejillo de indias de experimentos.

Tapó los ojos de Sarada y se dirigió al ventanal, aquel que protegían pero que ella deseaba ver. Solo fue necesaria una clave para que ella pudiera observar el cielo y deleitarse de aquellos extraños colores que se presentaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Era un cielo sangrante, lloraba. Colores pasteles y rojos de fondo. La estremecían al igual que la excitaban. Era una curiosidad científica la que estaba naciendo dentro de ella. Lo supo desde el primer momento que vio el cielo en forma de acuarelas, fue por ello que decidió llamarles _akarellas_. Pero, ella no se consideraba a sí misma como alguien brillante. Jamás podría ser como la doctora Anko Mitarashi, ni siquiera como el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi. Esos eran genios que se veían una vez cada mucho. Algo así como los cometas.

—No soy tan buena, Sarada—Karin le hablaba y la niña parecía escucharla—. Este cielo, ¿por qué no me afecta a mí? ¿Por qué Shikamaru se hizo inmune? ¿Qué secretos esconde? ¿Cómo se supone que debo empezar a investigar por mi cuenta?

—Hey, señorita zanahoria.

Fue esa voz, esa maldita voz… esa maldita voz que la logró sacar de su ensimismamiento. Frente a ella estaba de pie ese hombre, con rostro burlón y cabello blanco.

Sí… su nombre era Suigetsu. Lo recordaba. Había estado merodeando su laboratorio día y noche junto con el otro hombre a su lado ¿Juugo? No recordaba bien su nombre. Pero algo así era. Un hombre de unos dos metros y algo de estatura y cabello color naranja. Era bien parecido pero bastante callado, demasiado. Apenas y conocía su voz.

—¡Te hablé, señorita zanahoria!

Y de nuevo esa voz. Karin bufó por lo bajo, provocando que Sarada hiciera un puchero, muy similar al que ella misma hacía cuando comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡Largo de aquí, no necesito ayuda!

El grandulón, el que se llamaba Juugo según recordaba, se marchó haciendo una leve reverencia. No siendo así con Suigetsu, que se quedó recargado en el umbral de la puerta, divertido de la situación y de cómo ella se había enojado.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si la jefa está enojada. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces? Nos pusieron a tu servicio, cual perros.

Karin refunfuñó y lo apartó con todo y Sarada en brazos. Inmediatamente desactivó la vista hacia el exterior. No quería que la culparan que Suigetsu había enloquecido por akarella.

—¿A dónde vas, _Miss Zanahoria?_

No le dirigió ninguna mirada. Se dio la vuelta y con rapidez comenzó a bajar las escaleras para así dirigirse a la entrada principal. Había muchos soldados de Belgurk vigilando pero ella comentó que la niña necesitaba aire. Ellos asintieron, poco convencidos pero al ver la identificación con el grado de _doctora_ supieron que esa mujer debía saber de qué hablaba. Así pues, Karin salió disparada y bajó por las calles secundarias para llegar al puente más cercano.

No había gente. Todos estaban resguardados. Nadie salía cuando _akarella_ aparecía. Sin embargo ahí estaba Karin. Tapando los ojos de Sarada y mirando el cielo. Fue entonces que bajó su vista y observó que había una pequeña piedra entre la arena. Tan pequeña que podría haber tenido el tamaño de un grano de arroz. Sin embargo, la observó a contra luz y se dio cuenta que aquella piedra bien podía ser una joya preciosa…

En su cabeza aparecieron recuerdos. Algunos eran borrosos pero se sentía casi de la misma manera: Ella jugando a tomar conchitas en la playa, sentada en la arena y encontrando entre todo el montonal de arena una piedra pequeña color rojo. Ella, una niña que poco sabía de la vida.

Aquella no era una coincidencia. Karin lo tomó como que era una especie de señal. Tal vez… tan solo tal vez la piedra que estaba entre sus manos fuera del mismo tipo que la que había encontrado hacía casi treinta años en el pasado.

—El cielo… dime Sarada, ¿por qué el cielo era azul?—Karin sonrió. Estaba fascinada por aquel descubrimiento. El cielo y aquella piedra "mágica"—. Muchos de nuestros predecesores se lo cuestionaron y encontraron la respuesta en la energía y en la longitud de onda. ¿No es así? Lo que se absorbe y lo que se emite. Le llamaron _dispersión de Rayleigh_. Pero… ¿por qué tantos colores? ¿Por qué vemos el cielo sangrante y alrededor una gama hermosa? Es… es como si hubiera un gran prisma que desviara todas las longitudes de onda y las llevara hacia el cielo…—Karin comenzó a imaginarlo. Un prisma rectangular donde solo incidía un rayo, una luz blanca, y después comenzaría a verse más y más colores debido a que ese rayo se descompuso en las longitudes de onda visibles, aquellas que podemos apreciar—… ¡Lo tengo! Sí. El cielo actúa de espejo, y lo que vemos lo rebota en nuestros ojos, por eso nos hipnotiza. Nos hace daño. Pero… ¿de dónde se genera esto? Evidentemente no es de un prisma…

Los colores.

El efecto.

La hipnosis.

—… Lo produce la tierra, la propia tierra crea el efecto de descomposición. Como si hubiera un prisma gigante dentro de la tierra y alguien le hiciera incidir una luz blanca, un simple rayo. Lo descompone en los colores principales: rojo, anaranjado, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta. Y después es como si lo que está en el cielo rebotara a nosotros mismos. ¡Claro! Todo tiene sentido. Pero…—Miró hacia la piedra que sostenía en uno de sus dedos—, ¿será posible que esto pertenezca _al gran prisma de la tierra?_

Así fue como Karin llamó a ese curioso efecto como Prism. Era tan solo una suposición…

 _… Una mera intuición._

—Ey, zanahoria—Aquel que se decía ser su ayudante estaba buscándola, detrás de él iba caminando Juugo—. Te estuvimos buscando, saliste como loca corriendo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Karin enmudeció. Se sorprendió a sí misma de que ellos estuvieran ahí, y sin ser afectados por akarella. Supuso entonces que algo estaba pasando pero no quiso expresarlo enfrente de ellos así que decidió tranquilizarse.

—¿Ustedes que son, ah? ¿Mis perros o mis verdugos?—Rodó sus ojos con molestia, no sin antes, guardó en su bata aquella pequeña piedra. Sintiendo que Suigetsu, el sujeto raro de cabello blanco, la miraba de forma burlona—, ¿qué, tengo monos en la cara o qué te sucede? Que impertinencia. Soy una doctora, no una nana. Bastante tengo con…

…¿Sarada era realmente una molestia? Negó y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

—¿Bastante tienes con qué, zanahoria?—pero al notar el semblante serio de ella decidió no decir más.

—Necesito hablar con el Mayorl Kakashi—Karin caminaba dejando en la arena huellas de sus zapatos—, hay algo importante.

—Vaya. Yo creí que de verdad eras una doctora. Ese grado se respeta mucho por aquí, pero lo único con lo que me encontré fue con una loca que solo lee artículos en computadora. ¿Qué no sabes otra cosa?

Karin frunció su ceño.

—En realidad yo nunca tuve una educación propia— _Pasé casi todos mis años siendo probeta de miles de experimentos más. Fui el conejo humano que estudiaron para conocer el secreto de la aguja del sol y del genoma humano._

—¿Escuchaste, grandulón? Ella no es una doctora de verdad. Es una impostora, como todos en BIOMEDICS-R. No sé porque me trajeron aquí. En principio. —Suigetsu bostezó con aburrición mientras entraban a la puerta principal y les hacían una revisión así como un minucioso análisis. Él pasó. El "grandulón" también.

Sin embargo, Karin fue detenida por una mujer de ojos perla. Quién le negó al acceso.

—¡Eh! ¿Ahora qué?

—No puede pasar—indicó sin muchos ánimos—el bebé sí, pero me temo que debe ser usted retenida para inspeccionarla—Karin frunció su entrecejo y le entregó a Sarada al más grande de sus "ayudantes", el _grandulón_ ya que no confiaba para nada en Suigetsu—¿Por qué no puedo pasar? Soy doctora. Soy Karin—señaló su identificación a manera de ser reconocida—, ¿por qué no puedo pasar, eh?

—He detectado niveles altísimos de metales pesados en usted. Como si estuviera intoxicada. ¿Acaso se acercó a?… ya sabe dónde.

El rostro de la mujer de ojos perla era de mera preocupación. Parpadeó un par de veces y anotó algo en una libreta. Karin, por su parte, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Crucé algunas calles, hasta el puente de abajo. El bebé no tiene nada, y mis ayudantes tampoco.

—Algo debió haber ocurrido—dijo la mujer—, sus niveles de hierro y cadmio están por las nubes. ¿Se siente bien?

—Por supuesto que sí—Karin abrió sus labios para seguir reclamando pero entonces recordó esa pequeña piedra… ese pequeño descubrimiento—. Soy doctora, así que… supongo que me pueden traer algún material para que yo haga un análisis, ¿no?

La mujer, aquella cuyo nombre era Hinata Hyuga según su identificación de personal. Hinata frunció su ceño y notó como Karin tocaba la bolsa inferior de su bata. Aquello se le hizo particularmente extraño, así que se acercó a ella de un solo pasó y esculcó entre sus bolsos. Karin no hizo ningún intento para retenerla y en cambio solo bufó, ante la atenta mirada de sus lacayos y de Sarada, quién solo hacía pequeños mohines.

—Oh bueno, puedo explicarlo—Karin rodó sus ojos y bostezó. Hinata tomó la muestra e inmediatamente la dejó caer al suelo. Su mano comenzó a temblar. Karin observó aquello con cuidado, al tiempo que la piedra sonaba contra el azulejo—, carajo… ¿qué te pasó?

La mano de Hinata comenzó a enrojecerse. Fue entonces que ella comenzó a asustarse. Karin se acercó y observó algo… era una quemadura que abarcaba las yemas de los dedos y las palmas, las zonas en donde Hinata había tomado a la piedra.

—¿Te duele?

—¿De dónde sacó eso?—Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, señalando indirectamente a la piedra, su voz sonaba trémula mostrando que claramente estaba asustada.

—La encontré en mi caminata y decidí que sería bueno analizarla.

—Sea lo que sea… no es normal.

Karin alzó sus hombros aburrida, pero para ese momento la mujer frente a ella emitió un gritito de horror que la azoró.

—¿Qué?

Fue entonces que sintió como de su nariz comenzaba a salir sangre. Todo se sentía diferente, su cabeza daba vueltas, de la nada vio como la mujer frente a ella gritaba y llamaba a algunas personas. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Juugo y a Sarada en sus brazos. La pequeña la miraba curiosa.

Después de eso… no sintió absolutamente nada

 **/. . . (2). . ./**

 **El continente perdido: Uzugari**

 ** _[1945. Continente de Uzugari]_**

 _"Vienen de una región en donde las personas no se preocupan por algo tan banal como el tiempo. De un país en donde la gente nunca envejece a menos que salgan a las superficies. Ellos vienen de un continente flotante, que se mueve a la deriva en el Mar de Mármara…"_

Karin jugaba en la playa. Agarraba conchitas de mar y las metía en su vestido color rojo. Sus amigos corrían y dejaban en la arena las pisadas, aquellos pequeños pies que se hundían en la arena y que dejaban huella.

Sin embargo, ese día fue particularmente interesante pues encontró una pequeña piedrita roja cerca de la playa. Era muy diferente a todo lo que hubiera encontrado en la playa con anterioridad. El color rojo intenso de esa piedra preciosa provocó que sus ojos quedaran hipnotizados por la belleza. No supo si se le quedó mirando por horas, o minutos. Pudiera ser incluso que solamente hubieran pasado segundos pero lo cierto era que se había quedado prendada de aquella joya, o al menos eso creyó que era.

 _De color rojo y brillante, tan suave al tacto y a la vez tan fría. Una simple belleza._

Fue entonces que antes de que se pusiera el sol en el horizonte escuchó el cuerno de "Urón". Aquel que solo ocupaba el Rey de la Isla del continente de Uzugari. Inmediatamente sus amigos dejaron la playa y en general, todas las personas que estaban ahí a esa hora se marcharon hacia la plazuela principal. A Karin aquello le causó extrañeza pues era muy raro que el Rey Atabata Uzumaki hiciera sonar el cuerno de Urón. Se usaba generalmente para anunciar alguna buena celebración y en muy contados casos una amenaza de guerra.

Aunque… quizá no debería ser tan extraño. En el mundo de aquellos que contaban el tiempo, habían pasado unos diez años desde que los invasores conquistaron una de sus Islas: Las Marakenas.

En realidad, Uzugari era un archipiélago rodeado de islas, en conjunto todas esas islas se llamaban Marakenas y entre todas ellas sobresalía la capital, aquella que denominaban Uzugari. Sin embargo, los invasores habían tomado ya un conjunto importante de sus islas y ellos las proclamaron como suyas. El Rey, en un intento desesperado por mediar la paz hizo un tratado con aquel hombre que lideraba la misión de conquista y ofreció a su hija como ofrenda.

El pueblo de Uzugari había quedado sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento, pues en sus cientos de miles de años de historia ninguna persona había osado salir de sus islas. Todo mundo vivía feliz y en armonía, nadie había roto ese equilibrio hasta que ese hombre conquistó algunas de las Marakenas.

La hija del Rey, Kushina Uzumaki, fue ofrecida para mediar la paz. Desde ese momento no se volvió a saber de ella. Muchos afirmaban que no podía sobrevivir. Que era imposible que alguien de Uzugari pudiera vivir en el mundo exterior, en ese en donde las personas dedicaban su vida a contar el tiempo. No eran como ellos, ellos que no se preocupaban por algo tan banal. Ellos eran eternos, crecían lentamente y vivían por generaciones eternas.

El Concejo, no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del Rey. Sin embargo, de momento ese "tratado" débil de paz funcionó, pues no se habían acercado más a sus Islas.

 _O al menos hasta ahora…_

El cuerno de Urón seguía sonando por toda Uzugari. Las personas comenzaron a amontonarse en la plazuela central. Había cientos de miles de personas, tantas que Karin no sabía por dónde avanzar. Ella que apenas era una párvula. Los más ancianos y eruditos estaban hasta el frente y aquellos que eran adultos estaban cerca de los eruditos para empaparse de su sabiduría.

—Demonios, Karin…

Entonces, sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano y la alejaba de toda esa multitud de personas.

—Na-Nagato—Karin abrió su boca con sorpresa y chilló de alegría. Le dio un efusivo abrazo, ante la renuencia de él, de uno de sus primos—, pensé que estarías con los adultos.

Nagato alzó sus hombros y siguió avanzando con Karin, la condujo a un lugar menos lleno de personas. Había sido un milagro encontrarla, al menos entre toda esa multitud. Entre tantas personas con el mismo color de cabello. Porque si algo tenían ellos es que todas las personas tenían ese color rojo en sus cabellos. Era una cualidad de ser habitante de Uzugari.

—Te había estado observando en la playa—confesó, una vez que se hubieran alejado de la multitud de personas. La llevó hacia una torre alta y ahora ahí se encontraban mirando desde las alturas a toda la multitud—, te seguí pero por un momento te perdí de vista y creí que no te vería entre todas las personas.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—Karin hizo un puchero, que le pareció muy tierno a Nagato—, ¿qué está pasando, primo? ¿Por qué está sonando el cuerno de Urón?

Nagato llevó sus manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Su rostro se deformó por uno de angustia.

—Ellos, han regresado.

—¿Qué?—Karin abrió su boca con sorpresa y agitó a Nagato para exigirle la verdad. La diferencia de estaturas era abismal, pero aun así hizo un intento por causarle algún impacto en su humanidad—, ¡dime!

Nagato le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio. De fondo, el cuerno de Urón seguía sonando cada vez con más intensidad. La plazuela estaba llena de personas, posiblemente todo el continente estuviera ya reunido.

—Los del exterior han comenzado una guerra… los del continente de Allegria—Nagato se agachó para quedar al mismo nivel de Karin—. Los centinelas han observado que los barcos de ese país… de Braznia se acercan.

—¿Braznia?—Karin trataba de recordar, en algún momento había escuchado ese nombre—. Ah, sí, los conquistadores. ¿Son los que tomaron a nuestras Marakenas?

—Ellos mismos—Nagato apretó sus puños de coraje. Recordar que habían sido conquistados le hacía crispar—. No nos dicen mucho los eruditos pero yo ya tenía conocimiento de que el Rey daría un comunicado hoy mismo. Es posible que se desate una guerra.

—¿Guerra? Pero… nosotros nunca hemos tenido una guerra.

—Lo sé. El Concejo lo sabe. Todos lo sabemos. Si existe una guerra, nosotros perderemos. Pero más que perder, no podemos permitir que nos roben…

—… ¡la aguja del Sol!

Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y llevó su mano a la boca. La aguja del Sol era eso que los mantenía vivos. No era ningún secreto que ellos habían vivido demasiado tiempo en el Universo. Que por eso mismo, los antiguos habían decidido que ellos no deberían salir nunca al mundo exterior y que por ello los habían encerrado en un mar peligroso y de neblina, para protegerlos de las bestias del exterior… porque de forma segura, si ellos sabían de su fuente de vitalidad la robarían y…

—Na-Nagato—Karin abrazó a su primo, con mucha fuerza—. ¿Ellos quieren conquistarnos por la aguja del Sol?

La aguja del Sol… la causante de que ellos vivieran por muchos años sin parecer ancianos. La que provocaba que el tiempo se detuviera biológicamente en ellos.

—No lo sé… esos seres no creo que sepan de la existencia de la aguja, ellos lo que quieren es el petróleo.

—¿Petróleo?—Karin frunció su ceño—, ¿qué es eso?

—Ellos le llaman petróleo, pero para nosotros es la makará, nuestro combustible que mueve esta gran isla.

—Espera… ¿Ellos quieren la makará? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—No lo sé, los del mundo exterior tienen unas ideas bastante extrañas. Lo poco que sé es lo que me ha contado el Capitan Atana.

—¿El que conoció al hombre que conquistó las Marakenas?

—Sí. Él nos ha contado todo cuanto sabe.

El sol poco a poco se estaba poniendo. Karin se atrevió a mirar el horizonte, a ese cielo naranja con tintes rojizos. La playa lucía tan en calma, las olas se movían con suavidad. Se le hizo de repente un nudo en la garganta y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

—Nagato, ¿puedes llevarme con mamá y papá? Tengo miedo.

Nagato asintió. Fue en ese momento que se escuchó la voz del Rey. Los dos se pusieron en posición de alerta y se silenciaron. Un silencio vil inundó la torre y debajo de ellos, a la plazuela. En donde las personas se miraban entre sí confundidas y algunos más con miedo.

—Querido pueblo…

El Rey caminaba con un bastón. Detrás de él se encontraba todo el Concejo de ancianos y algunos de los más altos mandos del ejército, entre ellos el Capitan Atana.

—… Tiempos difíciles se avecinan. Nunca hemos salido a la superficie porque claramente nuestro lugar está aquí, con nuestra propia gente. Se nos concedió cuidar la aguja del Sol y a cambio tendríamos vida eterna. Así ha sido por generaciones y no podemos cambiar nuestro destino. Sabemos que no podemos ganar la guerra.

Ante aquella declaración las personas soltaron abucheos y bramidos. Karin se encogió y escondió detrás de su primo. Él tocó el cabello de ella para tranquilizarla. En el fondo, él estaba igual o más nervioso.

—¿No podemos ganar la guerra?—Karin bajó su mirada y siguió llorando—, ¿qué significa eso?

—… He recibido una trágica noticia. Una carta. Como todos saben, mi hija fue dada en nombre de todo el continente para mediar la paz. Muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo con mi decisión, incluso llegué a odiarme por ello. Por sacrificar a mi propia hija. Déjenme confesar que ella vivió, como cualquier de nosotros sin embargo… Al estar lejos de la aguja del Sol ella envejeció rápidamente. Pero esa no es la noticia que hoy he querido decir, sino que ella ha sido asesinada.

Nagato frunció su ceño. Fue en ese momento que observó que junto a ellos había un hombre, uno de cabello diferente al de todos: su piel su porte, su complexión. A leguas se notaba que era extranjero. Apareció junto al Rey, e hizo un saludo a la multitud. Todos se silenciaron ante aquello. Lo miraron con curiosidad e hicieron muecas de desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Jiraiya, y vengo de Braznia…

* * *

 **=ACOTACIONES=**

(*) "Those were the days" de Mary Hopkin.

(**)Hace referencia al capítulo VI del primer arco "El sillón rojo".

* * *

 **N/A** Realmente ha sido muy hermoso escribir este fic, antes que nada creo que estoy pensando seriamente hacer un mapa de las ubicaciones de las distintas ciudades. Ahora se ha introducido un nuevo continente: Uzugari, pero, ¿qué hay detrás de ese continente? Vanquish no es una historia lineal, no quiero llevar una sola trama, sino que quiero dar un desarrollo más complejo a las situaciones, personajes, conocer más acerca de su historia. Desde luego, este fic es Universo Alterno, por ello es importante aclarar muchas cuestiones para no caer en la confusión. Es la primera vez que hago un manejo tan extenso de la historia, pero creo que ahí vamos.

Agradezco todo su apoyo, todos y cada uno de los comentarios que han hecho. Es muy lindo leer su opinión y que opinan respecto a este fic.

¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial! Gracias a todos.

Si les gustó, no les gustó, sean libres de comentar.

P.D ¿Qué pasará con Narutooo? ;-; ¿Se esperaban un ataque frente a los Ignis desde ya? ¿Qué son estas criaturas?

Sin más, me despido.

No me dejen en wachado ;-;

P.D 2 Me reservo el día de la actualización pero puede que Santa llegue a sus casitas con una actualización, no lo sé... me pondré en contacto con él a ver que opina.


	12. Génesis

**III. Génesis**

 **[1945. Continente de Uzugari]**

En las leyendas siempre existen aquellos hombres que marcan un antes y un después en una generación. Aquellos que son afortunados, los valientes, los osados.

Sin embargo, aquel sujeto llegó de la nada. Todos lo reconocieron como un extranjero, miró a todo el pueblo de Uzugari con ojos compasivos y bondadosos, Karin notó aquella aura y supo que era auténtico. Sin embargo, el hombre no traía buenas noticias. Ese que se hacía llamar Jiraiya solo llegó a decir lo que ellos sabían: que pronto su mundo colapsaría y que Braznia quería su conquista.

La guerra estaba ya en puertas, sin importar si ellos querían o no participar. Estaban destinados a aquello.

El hombre, ese de cabello blanco desapareció y se marchó. No supieron más de su paradero, al menos no ella quien era una simple habitante.

Sin embargo, el Concejo dio el veredicto final…

 _El destierro._

El Concejo lo había decidido, los eruditos y los maestros de la ciencia también. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Uzugari se hundiera. Porque ante todo, debían proteger la aguja del Sol. Un tesoro milenario que según se creía había sido diseñado por los mismísimos creadores del Universo.

Según los profetas y antiguos escribanos de Uzugari, la aguja del sol fue el recinto de la Diosa Solarium. Ella depositó ahí su alma. A cambio, les dijo a los humanos que debían proteger aquella reliquia por siempre y que como recompensa les daría una vida eterna y llena de gracia. Fuera cierto o no, para Karin era claro que ella había vivido demasiado tiempo y ella se seguía viendo igual.

Conservaba su misma humanidad, el mismo tono de voz y de cabello. No había crecido mucho en ese tiempo ni tampoco había un cambio significativo en su apariencia. Tampoco en sus padres, mucho menos en sus amigos. Todos se veían exactamente igual. En Uzugari el tiempo corría lento, las vidas de las personas no se extinguían, o si acaso lo hacían ellos eran totalmente ajenos a dicho fenómeno.

 _Pero…_

 _… ¿qué significaba el destierro?_

Karin pocas veces desconocía algo. Generalmente sabía de los sucesos más importantes ocurridos ahí en Uzugari, pero aquella palabra y término le fue totalmente desconocido. Así que una vez que hubo mencionado aquello el Consejo lo consultó con su primo.

Pero Nagato bajó la mirada y simplemente le dijo que el destierro era una medida extrema que tomaba el Concejo de ancianos para salvar a las personas… irse a la antigua ciudad capital.

 _"—¿Antigua ciudad capital?"_

 _"—Aquam, nuestra vieja joya que se esconde en las frías profundidades del océano. Alguna vez los antiguos vivieron ahí… antes de que Solarium los salvara… fue entonces que pudieron salir al exterior y vivir así como ahora, sin embargo el Concejo decidió que debemos regresar de donde provenimos y evitar así que roben la aguja del sol"_

Algo cambió en Karin a partir de aquel día. Quizá era el hecho de saber que estaban condenados o el hecho de que tendrían que regresar a vivir a una ciudad de la que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo. Tal vez ni siquiera había nacido cuando esos sucesos pasaron.

Los días transcurrían más lentos que nunca —incluso para ella, que nunca medía el tiempo— y poco a poco las personas entraron en una especie de crisis colectiva, donde todos se miraban los unos a los otros desconfiados por lo que el destino fuera a depararles. Muchos se cuestionaron si acaso sus hijos podían vivir allá en Aquam, o si estaban realmente evolucionados para ello…

… Tal vez no.

Los padres de Karin estaban en el comedor. Su dulce madre estaba sentada mirando sin mayor interés la taza de té mientras que su padre estaba recargando en la silla medio entretenido leyendo un antiguo libro, uno de hojas amarillentas y con olor a viejo. Karin observó aquella escena con curiosidad y se aferró a guardarla en lo más profundo de sus memorias. No quería olvidar, no quería irse de Uzugari. No quería perder a sus padres ni a sus amigos. No quería dejar de ver a su amado primo. Ni tampoco quería despedirse de la playa y de los peces.

Sin embargo, a cada minuto que pasaba era un recordatorio de que su tiempo se estaba acabando, que la era de Uzugari estaba por terminar.

Ese día, ese último día Karin no comió. Se limitó a observar a sus padres en aquella mesa redonda. Todo mundo, eventualmente se estaba preparando para pasar sus últimos días en Uzugari, antes de hundir la gran Isla en un intento desesperado para que no consiguieran su fuente de vitalidad.

Su padre dejó el tenedor sobre el plato de madera y su madre miró hacia el té, que estaba ya frío. Karin solo hacía un mohín de tristeza. ¿Cómo sería la vida en las profundidades del océano? Se suponía, que ellos en algún punto de la historia estaban preparados para vivir allá abajo, al menos así lo decían las escrituras del Mar de Mármara.

 _Pero… ¿estarían realmente preparados?_

Aquella no sería una muerte. Solo sería desaparecer de la superficie y hundirse. Fundar de nuevo Uzugari pero desde las profundidades amplias del Mar de Mármara. Le aterraba tener que vivir allá abajo y no poder de nuevo el sol. Le asustaba muchísimo.

—Mami, ¿podemos vivir allá abajo? ¿de verdad?

 _"Mami, tengo mucho miedo. No quiero irme de aquí, mamita responde…"_

Su madre la miró de soslayo y suspiró. No obtuvo respuestas. El futuro era tan incierto y desesperanzador.

—Papá, responde…—Los ojos de Karin se cristalizaron. Por primera vez en su vida observó el reloj de pared. Por primera vez contaba las horas para saber en qué momento se hundirían—, alguien responda…

Las lágrimas caían sobre la mesa de madera. Pudo ver su reflejo en la sopa fría. Sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados, su boca entre abierta hipaba del dolor. Sus padres no respondieron y en cambio le dieron un abrazo. Esa fue su respuesta.

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lentas. No recordaba Karin un día semejante en toda su existencia. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar al saber que quizá moriría? Que quizá su cuerpo no estaba preparado para vivir allá abajo en el mar. Tal vez no estaba evolucionada para aquello.

Se sentó afuera de su casa, en los escalones que estaban en la puerta y miró cuesta abajo hacia la calle. Estaba inusualmente vacía y silenciosa. Las personas estaban adentro, quizá rezando o quizá pasando sus últimos momentos juntos. El ambiente era tan tenso que le aterraba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos y se permitió gemir de dolor. Apretar sus puños y hundir su cabeza.

Mientras, el sol estaba en su ocaso. Los rayos solares se confundían con otros tonos más cálidos como el naranja y el rojo. Las aves sobrevolaban la zona y la brisa marina aún llegaba a ella. Todo sería como un día común, solo con la excepción de que en cualquier momento el cuerno de Urón podía sonar dando aviso a lo que tanto temía.

—No llores—junto a ella, apareció su primo favorito, Nagato.

Los ojos oscuros de su primo la cautivaron *****. Ella hipeó y se tranquilizó, al menos en parte.

—Gra-gracias Nagato.

—Karin—él se puso a la misma altura de su prima y tomó su mano—, ¿te gustaría seguir viviendo?

Ella miró con firmeza a su primo, pero posteriormente comenzó a titubear.

 _"¿Vivir? ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Qué significa vivir?_

 _Traté de entender que era aquello. Mi mente trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Alguien como yo, que nunca necesitó contar el tiempo lo estaba haciendo. Contaba las horas para saber cuánto tiempo me quedaría, nos quedaría, en la superficie._

 _¿Cuándo nací? No lo sé. Solo sé que he pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Sigo teniendo el cuerpo de una adolescente, mi madre a veces dice que tengo más de trescientos años. Y mi padre dice que tengo quinientos pero que me sigo viendo igual de joven._

 _La gente aquí no suele tener hijos, de lo contrario tendríamos demasiadas personas… ya que aquí la gente no muere. No muere a menos que decida asistir su muerte, pero casi nadie hace eso._

 _Nadie quiere morir aquí, en realidad…"_

—Yo…

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un rugido en el cielo. Nagato tomó a Karin de las manos y entró a la casa de ella, en donde sus tíos los recibieron con cara de angustia. La casa comenzó a vibrar y las demás personas comenzaron a gritar.

 _Las aves comenzaron a emigrar, algunas desafortunadas cayeron al suelo sangrantes._

 _La brisa marina desapareció._

 _Y así fue cómo comenzó…_

 _La era del fin de Uzugari, la redención de un continente flotante._

 _Los rugidos que escupían fuego incendiario. Las flechas inundando un día soleado de verano. Los gritos de aquellos que claman misericordia. Un festín rojo que inundaba todo el firmamento, de este a oeste y de norte a sur, cual rosa náutica._

—Mamá, papá—Karin abrazaba a sus padres y lloraba. Ellos solamente miraban a Nagato quien solo bajaba la mirada. Ellos ya sabían lo que ocurriría y no podían hacer algo para impedirlo—, mami, papi no quiero morir. ¡No quiero que desaparezcamos, quiero que estén aquí conmigo! ¿Nagato? ¡No quiero que nadie muera!

Nagato tuvo que ocultar su rostro con sus manos. Él, él que siempre se jactaba de tener pocos sentimientos se sentía destrozado ante los gritos de su prima menor. Aquella niña que había conocido desde que era apenas un bebé, siglos atrás.

Pero ahora, ella lloraba amargamente y se aferraba a sus padres. Ellos hacían lo propio y comenzaron a besarla. A las afueras, el cielo seguía escupiendo fuego.

—¡Dijeron que nos desterrarían, que no tocarían la aguja del Sol!

Karin pataleaba y quería explicaciones. Las respuestas no llegaban. Nadie se atrevía a decirle algo ni darle la cara. Sus padres la abrazaron fuertemente y le depositaron un beso en la frente. Karin no supo interpretar aquello, fue entonces que Nagato tomó su mano y la sacó de ahí. La sujetó usando todas sus fuerzas, provocando que ella se quejara de su agarre.

—Déjame, déjame. ¡Quiero a mis papás!

Pronto, la imagen de ellos se fue desvaneciendo. Nagato la arrastraba cuesta arriba, pasando por todas las calles. Karin sentía que flotaba. Sus lágrimas seguían corriendo a través de su rostro al tiempo que su garganta vibraba por tanto gritar. A Nagato no le importaba aquello, no le importaba tener que cargar con su prima si eso significaba que pudieran vivir un poco más.

Los edificios bellos y grandes los rodeaban y protegían. Las personas alrededor corrían en todas direcciones. Unos más lloraban pidiendo clemencia. Poco a poco la belleza se desfiguraba y aquellos bellos edificios comenzaban a caerse como fichas de dominó. El polvo y las rocas los rozaban y los abrazaban en una fría tempestad, en una en donde el cielo rugía y en donde llovía fuego.

Lo había acordado con sus tíos. Porque todo mundo lo sabía: que los jóvenes, que los nacidos "en la nueva era de Solárium" no podían sobrevivir. No estaban evolutivamente preparados para sobrevivir en las profundidades del océano. Sus cuerpos, su sistema metabólico, su fisiología… no estaban adaptados para vivir en Aquam, la ciudad hundida de la que alguna vez provino Uzugari.

Los antiguos, los ancianos y eruditos podrían ir allá sin problemas y en general todos aquellos que habían nacido en la vieja era podían estar ahí, incluidos sus tíos pero no así Karin. Ella estaba condenada al igual que él.

Ellos perecerían…

… Estaban destinados a morir.

Pero, Nagato no quería aceptar ese destino. No quería morir de ese modo. Así que mientras los palacios y torres caían uno a uno, y el cielo parecía caer sobre su cabeza sostenía firmemente a Karin. Tenía la ilusión de que sobrevivirían de algún modo y si acaso existía una ínfima posibilidad de hacerlo tomaría esa oportunidad.

El cielo seguía escupiendo sangre, las personas corrían atemorizadas. Fue entonces que Karin sintió como sus pies estaban cubiertos de agua. Nagato la seguía arrastrando, pero aquello solo le causaba más miedo.

Su primo ya no podía correr. La velocidad disminuía pues sus piernas estaban ya repletas de agua.

—¿El agua está subiendo? ¿Ha empezado?

Nagato no respondió, sin embargo el silencio otorgó. Efectivamente, Uzugari comenzaba a hundirse antes de que los conquistadores llegaran hacia la aguja del sol.

Karin observó a la lejanía grandes "bestias" que escupían rocas gigantes con fuego. Había hombres dirigiendo aquella bestia, ellos sin duda eran diferentes: no tenían el cabello rojo ni sus pieles eran blancas. Eran físicamente diferentes, sus pieles, sus ojos, sus cabellos…

—¿Se ha acabado, se terminó?

Los gritos de las personas seguían escuchándose a lo lejos. El nivel del agua seguía incrementando, sin embargo su primo se aferraba a lo que fuese con tal de avanzar.

Poco a poco, los gritos de las personas se fueron amenguando. Silenciándose en las profundidades del océano. Eventualmente los cuerpos de los nacidos en la nueva era de Solarium comenzaron a hundirse y fue entonces que Karin se vio arrastrada por las olas. Nagato la sostenía.

Estaban flotando… flotando en lo que algún día fue un gran continente, aferrándose a las cúpulas de sus palacios y torres. El Mar de Mármara parecía ser por primera vez su enemigo. Las olas salvajes golpeaban sus rostros. De vez en cuando Karin tuvo que hipear para poder sacar el agua que se metía en su garganta. Nagato abrazaba la cúpula y miraba a Karin con impaciencia. Los dos se aferraban a algo que posiblemente los terminaría matando.

La aguja del Sol apenas y se observaba ya, estaba ladeada. Su belleza, aquella que resplandecía y deslumbraba comenzaba a apagarse. El sol se escondía dejándolos a ellos en medio de una profunda oscuridad. El Mar de Mármara se enfriaba de a poco. Los ojos de Karin se cerraban débiles y exhaustos por seguir aferrada a aquel pedazo que sobresalía de edificación.

—Resiste… Resiste—Nagato tiritaba de frío. Su cabello con sal y a arena destilaba gotas de agua.

 _"La boca del justo meditará sabiduría y su lengua dictará el juicio._

 _Bendito sea el hombre que soporta la tentación, pues tras ser probado recibirá la corona de la vida._

 _¡Señor! Fuego divino, ten piedad._

 _Oh, cuán santa, cuán serena, cuán benevolente, cuán hermosa…"*_

 ** _/***/_**

Entonces, apareció _la bestia_ —un barco— acercándose a ellos. Esta vez, no escupieron fuego.

Los hombres del barco miraron hacia aquel pedazo de edificio y como dos personas entrelazaban sus manos en un intento frenético por sobrevivir.

El Presidente miró complacido la escena e hizo un ademán para mandar llamar a uno de sus hombres.

—¿Qué desea, Presidente?

Junto a él estaba el Doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi quien también fue testigo de cómo esos dos niños se protegían por sobrevivir.

—Me temo que llegamos tarde a nuestra conquista. Las otras Marakenas no nos pertenecerán. No de momento—Sin embargo, estas personas me interesan. He escuchado historias fascinantes acerca de las criaturas de Uzugari.

El Doctor Mitarashi pidió a sus hombres que recogieran los cuerpos de los niños y que los llevaran hacia él. El Presidente avanzó hacia los cuerpos una vez que estuvieron en el barco.

Dos niños. Un niño y una niña. Los dos con el cabello rojo y la piel blanquizca.

—Parecen ser comunes—dijo Orochimaru en voz alta, no mostrando mayor interés en ellos—, sin embargo este cabello… es atípico. Genéticamente podrían ser interesantes.

 **/. . .(1). . ./**

 **El inicio del GENOM**

 **(1947. BIOMEDICS)**

Era como respirar. Era lo más semejante a eso. Estaba sobre un gran tubo repleto de agua, o al menos eso creía. Incluso así respiraba. Era extraño, no lo comprendía.

Mientras tanto, ese hombre anotaba cosas en su libreta de mano. Murmuraba otras más y regresaba a su espacio de trabajo.

Estaba débil. La noche pasada había tenido un terrible sueño. Uno en donde se quedaba seca y sin sangre. Un sueño en donde atravesaban su pecho y le arrancaban su corazón e incluso así ella seguía viviendo. Aquellos sueños se hacían cada vez más repetitivos.

¿Sobrevivir había sido buena idea? No lo sabía. Su cabeza daba vueltas y giraba sobre sí misma. Estaba desnuda y se encontraba al descubierto. Cables alrededor de ella, cuyas agujas se clavaban en su piel causando que gimiera de vez en cuando de dolor y malestar. Le asfixiaba estar en el agua, no en el estricto sentido, sino que sentía que necesitaba respirar de verdad.

Pero, no era la primera vez que le hacían aquello y estaba convencida de que tampoco sería la última. Una vez que llegaron a ese lugar, en compañía de ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos de serpiente estuvieron condenados a ser conejillos de indias. Habían experimentado con ellos una vez que pisaron el lugar. Fue una orden estricta de aquel hombre que los había conquistado, aquel que había conquistado sus Marakenas. Aquel al que le decían "Presidente".

Pero, la habían separado de su primo. Nagato se había ido a otra sala, a otro lugar. No sabía exactamente a donde. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo. Así había pasado el tiempo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto como ellos, como los del mundo exterior. Comenzaba a contar y medir el tiempo, pero a la par de esos sucesos se dio cuenta que también estaba cambiando físicamente: su cuerpo no era el mismo, había crecido un poco más y su voz también era diferente.

El Doctor Orochimaru le preguntaba constantemente sobre su vida allá en Uzugari, sin embargo Karin no respondía nada acerca de sus preguntas. No quería comprometer a su gente. No quería decir nada. Y así fue como ella comenzó a guardar secretos, a aferrarse a callar su lengua.

 _Solo escuchar y callar. Ver y callar. Sentir y callar._

Pronto, el líquido transparente se fue drenando por una tubería que conducía a un gran depósito. A la par que el hombre abría una compuerta para dejarla salir. "Los cables" y las agujas fueron desenterrados de su cuerpo y fue entonces que Karin cayó rendida al suelo. Sus pulmones dolían, se sentía hinchada y reseca.

—Es fascinante… La gente de Uzugari puede respirar bajo el agua, después de todo. Aunque has llegado al umbral, a tu límite.

El Doctor la miraba sereno a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa escalofriante. Karin estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo. Su garganta ardía por dentro.

—Pero… no es lo que más me llama la atención. Sino tu cuerpo, el tiempo se ralentizó en ti. Parece que has vivido demasiado tiempo, mucho más que yo o que el más anciano de Braznia. Pero tu apariencia es la de una niña… o al menos hasta ahora. Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

Pero Karin no respondió. No tenía edad. Nunca la tuvo. Nunca tuvieron la necesidad de contar el tiempo en un mundo en donde el tiempo carecía de sentido. Solo se dedicaron a vivir y a proteger la fuente del Sol, aquella que fue fundada por los mismísimos creadores del Universo, aquella fuente que era santuario de la antigua Diosa Solarium. O al menos, eso se creía.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo?—El Doctor Orochimaru bajó la mirada—. Creo, creo que si consigo sacarte un poco de información logre cumplir mi sueño. Quiero crear personas, sintéticas. ¿No crees que es algo maravilloso?

Karin parpadeó inmutable. ¿Qué podía aportarle ella a ese hombre?

—He experimentado contigo y con otros tres párvulos. Me temo que de los cuatro, tú y Konan son las únicas que son adaptables. Son… perfectas.

—¿Y los otros dos?—apenas y salía su voz. Estaba demasiado cansada como para sentarse en el piso. Le dolía absolutamente todo.

—Yahiko y Nagato… Me temo que ellos no están reaccionando muy bien. Puede que no sobrevivan mucho más.

Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de su boca se formó una mueca indescriptible y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ferocidad. Todo el cansancio que había sentido se fue en el momento en el que ese hombre mencionó el nombre de su primo.

—Qué… ¿qué le hiciste a mi primo?

—Todo lo que sea necesario por la ciencia, por BIOMEDICS. Por el futuro proyecto GENOM.

 ** _/. . .(2). . ./_**

 ** _Proyecto Genom Zero_**

 **(1949. BIOMEDICS)**

Karin solía tener pesadillas diversas: a veces creía que estaba de nuevo en Uzugari y que veía a sus padres. Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de ello. Se seguía encontrando en el mismo lugar, destinada a ser un conejillo de indias al servicio de ese hombre al que todos llamaban Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, había notado que cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo dentro de BIOMEDICS: Orochimaru cada vez estaba perdiendo más el juicio. Cada día y cada noche revisaba una incubadora artificial, Karin no sabía cómo describir aquello pero para ella era como una caja metálica en donde se podía observar como estaba creciendo un ser humano. No sabía cómo describirlo, al inicio era como una masa pequeña deforme y eventualmente había tomado forma de humano pero no podía comprenderlo. ¿De dónde y cómo había surgido? No lo sabía. De hecho, no se le tenía permitido ver _aquello_ y las veces que lo había hecho había sido de una manera bastante sigilosa. No conocía más allá de ese laboratorio lleno de probetas y líquidos extraños. De computadoras que mostraban gráficos raros y cosas que a su vista eran demasiado raras.

Fue entonces que un día, mientras ella estaba sedada y tendida en una cama que llegó aquella mujer, la única que era amable: Anko Mitarashi. Caminaba a paso apresurado y se dirigió directamente con el Doctor Orochimaru. Ninguno de los presentes notó que Karin estaba en un estado de semi inconsiencia.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas conseguido?

El rostro de la doctora Anko era un poema. Sus facciones se contraían y se espandían. Sus ojos parecían dos platos abiertos y su cabello estaba enmarañado, no estaba atado en una coleta alta como Karin recordaba, si no que estaba desatado y lleno de suciedad. Todo lo contrario a como generalmente lucía Anko.

—El Proyecto Genom Zero se llevó a cabo satisfactoriamente—el Doctor Orochimaru le entregó a Anko un bulto. Karin quería acercarse y observar más, sin embargo sabía que de evidenciar sus movimientos notarían que estaba despierta y _casi_ consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. Producto de las investigaciones que gracias a esos _extranjeros_ logramos conseguir. Será adoctrinado, es parte de lo que nos pidió Obito Uchiha.

—Es…—Anko destapó al bebé y se dio cuenta de que era una criatura totalmente normal. Su respiración era amena. Apenas y se observaba el cabello y la piel del bebé era sumamente blanca—… es muy lindo.

—Evidentemente este niño será fuerte. Está diseñado para ser único entre los hombres. No desarrollará emociones. Será fuerte. No sentirá dolor. Y ante todas las cosas, nos será fiel por siempre y para siempre. No traicionará jamás a la patria de Braznia.

—Pero… ¿es posible? Suena más a que será un robot que un humano—Anko lucía disgustada. Al ver la serenidad del niño sintió escalofríos en su espalda—. Es un bebé.

—Un bebé que está genéticamente modificado. Nació de la nada. Un sujeto meramente artificial. ¿Debería tener sentimientos? No te confundas. Él es nuestra arma. Él es el Proyecto Genom Zero.

 ** _/. . .(3). . ./_**

 ** _Corazón de madre_**

 **(1950. BIOMEDICS)**

Se le permitió salir por primera vez de las instalaciones de los laboratorios BIOMEDICS. O al menos a los blancos pasillos que olían a levadura y solventes. A su lado, caminaba la chica de cabello azul a la que tanto estimaba. Las dos se comprendían de una manera bastante extraña.

 _Las dos se miraron y entonces supieron que estaban destinadas a aquel cruel destino: al incierto, porque eran un simple número en la estadística de experimentos. No eran más que conejillos de indias destinados a ser destruidos por la ciencia._

Karin lloraba, de sus ojos salían lágrimas puras. A su lado, aquel Ángel solo emanaba paz y sostenía su mano, aunque por dentro Konan podía sentir su corazón palpitar con dolor.

 _Quería hacer justicia por los caídos. Por aquellos que ya no estaban en nombre de la ciencia. Quería que su nombre nunca fuera olvidado por nadie, que el mundo recordara quienes habían sido Yahiko y Nagato; aquellos que murieron por el proyecto GENOM._

Con su sus manos entrelazadas caminaron a través de los pasillos de BIOMEDICS. Aquel día se les permitió vestir diferente: usar ropas oscuras y no los uniformes con los que ya estaban familiarizadas.

Frente a ellas, la Doctora Anko Mitarashi avanzaba y las guiaba hacia un jardín exterior perteneciente a BIOMEDICS. Las tres no se decían nada. Avanzaban estoicas y en silencio. Callaban lo que sus lenguas querían soltar.

Karin sabía que la hija del Doctor Orochimaru no tenía la culpa, al contrario, esa mujer quizá era la única persona bondadosa en ese lugar… o al menos que quedaba viva. Konan era la más afectada pues había perdido a sus amigos y a Jiraiya, a quién a veces apodaba como "el padrino".

Pero tanto el padrino, como Yahiko y Nagato habían perecido. Desde hacía meses que Jiraiya había desaparecido en circunstancias desconocidas y poco explicables. Solo un día llegó su cuerpo a las instalaciones de BIOMEDICS, con un estado de descomposición avanzado. Al parecer había sido enviado al fondo del mar. Por otro lado, tanto Yahiko como Nagato no soportaron los experimentos propuestos por el Doctor Mitarashi y habían muerto.

Y ahí estaban, tanto Konan como Karin mirando hacia la tierra. La Doctora Anko les había explicado que era parte del ciclo de la vida. Que morir era natural.

 _Pero no les explicó que las personas no deberían morir de ese modo… experimentando con ellas._

—No cuando experimentan con tu cuerpo—dijo Karin entre dientes—, no cuando te dejan en una incubadora por días, no cuando te inyectan cosas a tu cuerpo cuya procedencia nunca sabrás. El dolor de los electrodos en la cabeza y cómo tu cuerpo se sacude internamente. Como tu cuerpo comienza a quemarse y arder por dentro. Si morir es natural, no quiero que nadie muera…

—Tranquila—Konan puso su mano sobre su hombro. La chica, a la que denominaban "el Ángel" miró con compasión a Karin. Cuan serena, cuan tranquila se veía ella con aquel semblante—, todo mejorará.

Y si bien pudieran ser que esas palabras fueran falsas, a Karin le supieron como un placebo increíble.

—Hay algo que debo decirles—La doctora Anko miró hacia el suelo y llevó sus manos a su pecho. No sabía por dónde comenzar—. Yahiko y Nagato dieron su vida por la ciencia. Gracias a ellos se pudo desarrollar con éxito el Proyecto Genom. Gracias a ellos, es posible hacer el genoma humano sintético.

—Pero el precio a pagar fue muy caro…—Karin apretó sus puños y siguió llorando—. Mi amado primo no merecía morir de ese modo. Él…

 _"Él podía vivir mucho más… Yo lo quería. Mi primo, mi única familia…"_

—Lo sé, suena cruel—Anko las dirigió a su pecho, para fundirse en un abrazo—, pero les prometo que el doctor Orochimaru no volverá a experimentar en ustedes. Se los juro. Es una promesa que no pienso romper.

—No nos mientas así—Karin se zafó del agarre de Anko y la apartó de su lado—. Solo lo dices porque estás arrepentida. Pero en el fondo, sabes que el Doctor Orochimaru seguirá experimentando con nosotras, una y otra vez. No nos dejara en paz. Nadie nos dejara tranquilas… solo porque somos extranjeras, solo porque quieren descifrar los secretos del genoma humano.

Konan apartó a Karin y se posicionó frente a la doctora Anko Mitarashi. Aquella, fue la primera vez que mostró una mirada diferente a la compasiva y serena que tanto la caracterizaba. En cambio, sus ojos color miel se volvieron feroces y su boca se abrió repentinamente.

—Doctora Mitarashi, si hubiese la posibilidad de que Karin fuera libre…—Konan carraspeó corrigiendo sus ideas—, ¿ella podría escapar de aquí?

 _"¿Podemos aspirar a la sagrada libertad? ¿Nuestras alas dejaran de sangrar y podemos repararlas para volar por los cielos?"_

—Todos alguna vez aspiramos a la libertad—dijo—, pero pocos son capaces de conseguirlo. Eres demasiado benevolente, Konan. Anhelas la libertad de otros cuando tú misma quieres escapar de aquí.

Karin parpadeó y de sus ojos las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. Frente a ella estaba un árbol grande y frondoso y escrito en una placa estaba el nombre de Nagato y de Yahiko. Apretó sus puños y se alejó de Konan y de la doctora Mitarashi.

 _"Tal vez la libertad era algo inalcanzable por aquellos que habían nacido bajo otros continentes. Tal vez la libertad era algo a lo que no podían aspirar los renglones torcidos de Dios. Quizá… quizá ella nunca fuera libre"._

Corrió. Tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Hasta que los músculos se tensaron y sintió que caería desfallecida al piso. Se sostuvo entre los pasillos y comenzó a tambalear. ¿Hacia cuanto que no corría de ese modo? Suspiró frenéticamente y siguió avanzando. Había perdido ya de vista a la doctora Anko. Ciertamente no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie más. Se sentía triste y frustrada.

Pero fue entonces que sus oídos escucharon murmullos. Karin estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a través de las paredes. Asimismo se describía como los oídos y ojos de BIOMEDICS. Sabía demasiado como para ser una simple niña en un mundo de experimentos. Así pues se escabulló y contempló la escena: Orochimaru cargaba a un bebé, uno que parecía ser recién nacido. Junto a ese bebé había otro de cabello oscuro. Karin identificó al bebé de cabello oscuro como aquel que era denominado como "Proyecto Genom Zero" en cambio, ese segundo bebé que lloraba no logró ubicarlo. A juzgar por su parte intima pudo concluir que se trataba de una niña. Sus ojos brillaron al ver como una vida nueva se manifestaba. Sonrió para sí misma. Sin embargo lo que a continuación vino la dejó helada: Orochimaru le inyectó algo a la pequeña criatura y esta lloró desconsoladamente. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con el bebé de cabellos oscuros y a diferencia de la niña él no lloró. Pudo ver la mueca de disgusto de Orochimaru por la niña y el cómo la regresaba a la incubadora.

—El Proyecto Genom One no nos sirve. Ha fracasado. Tiene emociones…

—¿Qué haces con Vanquish?

Karin se sobresaltó y tuvo que aguantar su respiración. La doctora Anko había entrado por una puerta especial, una puerta a la que posiblemente ella tenía acceso e ingresó al laboratorio del doctor Orochimaru.

Anko lucía fuera de sí. Toda su serenidad y ese semblante calmado que siempre mantenía se había ido. Lucía nerviosa. Sudaba en frío y sus manos temblaban. Se acercó al doctor Orochimaru con pasos trémulos.

—Ella no nos es útil. Ha sido un fracaso. Posee emociones. No podremos controlarla.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza y miró con decepción a la pequeña niña mientras la depositaba en una incubadora. Anko por su parte se adelantó y se posicionó frente a la niña, protegiéndola de él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?—Anko la sacó de la incubadora y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello—Te prohíbo que intentes atentar contra su vida.

—¿Su vida? Realmente ella fue un error. Un mero error.

 _El producto no concebido. El resultado no deseado. El infortunio de un científico._

—¿Y qué harás, ah? Debimos respetar la vida tal y cómo es. No crear vida sintética. Estos niños sufrirán un destino cruel e incierto.

Las palabras de Anko sonaban reales. Decía la verdad. Aunque su mente era una completa contradicción sabía que lo que había hecho el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi había sido un atentado contra la vida misma.

—¿Y a quién le importarán estos niños? Son meras armas al mando del ejército. El adoctrinado y la que nunca se canse. Pero esta niña no nos puede servir. De ningún modo posible.

Orochimaru le arrebató a la niña a Anko. Por su parte, la doctora Mitarashi hizo lo posible para recuperarla. La niña lloraba y su pequeño rostro enrojecía. Karin era testigo de aquella pelea y se sorprendió a sí misma de aquello. Quiso intervenir.

 _Cuantas cosas no hubieran cambiado con su intervención. Cuantos momentos no se habrían perdido si ella hubiese hecho acto de presencia._

 _Pero no fue así._

—¡A mí me importan todos estos niños!

Algo en el corazón de Karin se removió. Las dudas que tenía respecto a Anko se habían disipado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió vergüenza de haber creído que ella podía ser igual al Doctor Orochimaru.

Pero entonces Orochimaru apartó a Anko dejándola tumbada en el suelo. La bebé seguía llorando.

—¡No te la lleves, no te la lleves!

Aquella fue la primera vez que escuchó el corazón de una mujer romperse. De los ojos de la doctora Anko Mitarashi salieron lágrimas. Sus brazos se extendían a lo largo tratando de alcanzar a Orochimaru. Su voz se deformaba con gritos suplicantes pidiendo que le regresaran a la criatura. Pero Orochimaru desapareció del laboratorio a pesar de que Anko trataba de alcanzarlo en vano.

—¡No la mates, no la mates!

Karin se tumbó en el pasillo y llevó las manos a sus oídos para no escuchar más las súplicas de la doctora Anko Mitarashi.

 _"Pobre criatura. Pobre condenada. Alguien más que terminara siendo un renglón torcido de Dios por el simple hecho de haber sido resultado de un experimento fallido… tal como Nagato, tal como Yahiko… meras estadísticas."_

 ** _/. . .(4). . ./_**

 **El elegido**

 **(1951. BIOMEDICS)**

Eran tiempos caóticos. Tiempos en los que BIOMEDICS no pertenecía a nadie y eso no auguraba buenas cosas.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que la noticia llegó a ellos. Desde luego que Karin no se hubiera enterado de no haber sido porque ella solo se dedicaba a observar y a analizar toda la situación que ocurría dentro de BIOMEDICS. Ella, de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto un baúl de secretos e intrigas. Lo sabía y desconocía todo. Era los oídos de las paredes y su lengua estaba atada. Su corazón se estaba cerrando cada día más en un abismo que parecía no tener fin.

La noticia había calado a toda la estructura institucional de BIOMEDICS. Se auguraba un rompimiento, estaban en el punto de quiebre: El Doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi estaba envuelto en una crisis emocional que había conmocionado a su círculo cercano. Su mente se había perdido y se había encerrado en sí mismo, ¿el motivo? El no haber generado el Proyecto GENOM tal y cómo él esperó. Aquel fue su primer fallo en la vida, su obsesión lo llevó a experimentar en sí mismo. Poco sabía ya de aquel hombre, de aquel que la había sometido a innumerables y dolorosos experimentos. ¿Estaba bien sentirse tranquila de que él estuviera demente y que hubiera experimentado con su propio cuerpo? ¿Era correcto sentir emoción de que él estaba sufriendo y luchando por lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad? Karin no encontraba respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas.

Era una delgada línea entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Pero… había algo más; le preocupaba la doctora Anko Mitarashi pues ella se había vuelto como su benefactora. Ella las cuidaba y las procuraba. La única persona que las acobijaba y les daba un trato meramente humano. Las había librado de sus ataduras y ahora ellas eran más que simples experimentos. Se habían convertido en humanas, una vez más.

Sin embargo, la doctora Anko no era la misma. No desde que la vio llorar por aquella criatura que fue tomada por el doctor Orochimaru y cuyo destino posible era la muerte. El proyecto Genom One, el que había sido defectuoso y que había condenado a Orochimaru a su punto de quiebre. Karin podía jurar que Anko había envejecido en poco tiempo. Sus ojos lucían cansados y sin vida, como si se estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Todo aquello lo asociaba a la _muerte_ de aquella bebé, del producto experimental del Proyecto Genom One. Anko no encontraba consuelo alguno del cruel destino. Karin eventualmente trataba de hacerse a la idea de que algunos eran afortunados y merecían vivir y que otros más no podían poseer ese destino.

La vida era injusta.

La volvió a ver llorando una vez que el Proyecto Genom Zero fue enviado lejos de BIOMEDICS para su adoctrinamiento psicológico y por ende, Anko no pudo hacer nada por él. Bastaba con ver los ojos vacíos y tristes de la doctora Anko Mitarashi como para saber que estaba cargando con una gran responsabilidad, que el corazón le pesaba demasiado y que no podía estar en calma con sus propios demonios.

 _El hecho de que Anko no pudo salvar a esos humanos sintéticos._

Y Karin lo sabía, podía tener el aspecto aún de una adolescente pero había visto tantas cosas en sus tantos años de vida que podía augurar que los tiempos más oscuros apenas estaban por acercarse.

Era una verdad no anunciada. Algo que susurraba el aire cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella. El hecho de que era ya muy posible que BIOMEDICS cayera. ¿El motivo? Nadie estaba dirigiendo la institución. Obito Uchiha… que había tenido el liderazgo de la institución, después de que Shisui Uchiha hubiera desaparecido y finalmente muerto, había renunciado. Fue un efecto dominó: el hecho de que el PROJECT GENOM ONE no hubiera funcionado como ellos pensaron, que Obito Uchiha hubiera renunciado al Ejército de Braznia y que el doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi, cerebro y corazón de la organización estuviera en un estado deplorable dejaba a BIOMEDICS en la mira del Presidente. Y eso era algo que la doctora Anko no podía permitir.

Karin no lo comprendía. No le era lógico. En su mente trataba de encajar todas las piezas de ese rompecabezas: ¿Por qué el Presidente no conocía de BIOMEDICS siendo que él mismo le ordenó al Doctor Orochimaru Mitarashi que experimentara con ellos? A su mente solo había una respuesta, una que le parecía demasiado agria: Orochimaru estaba traicionando a BIOMEDICS desde el inicio.

Traiciones. Intrigas. Mentiras. Todo dentro de una organización que aparentemente escondía más de lo que ya parecía. No solo era ciencia y experimentos, Karin estaba convencida de que ellos guardaban muchos más secretos; mismos que ella desconocía.

 _¿A quién servía BIOMEDICS en realidad? ¿A Braznia, al Presidente? ¿A los intereses de unos pocos?_

Caminaba entre los jardines de BIOMEDICS, jardines sembrados artificialmente y observaba como algunas de las personas encargadas del jardín iban y venían con "Liliums" en cantidades exageradas.

"Es verdad", Karin llevó una mano a su cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. Aquel era un día importante, pues la doctora Anko Mitarashi tomaría el cargo de Líder de BIOMEDICS. Al menos por un tiempo.

 _"—¿Cómo se eligen a los líderes de BIOMEDICS?— había preguntado alguna vez._

 _—El líder los elige. Es como un dedazo, en realidad—Karin vio duda en la mirada de la doctora Mitarashi. Anko fue consciente de su error y supo que Karin tarde que temprano se tendría que enterar —. En realidad… este puesto le debería pertenecer a alguien más_

 _Karin alzó su ceja, expectante._

 _—¿A quién le pertenece?_

 _—A Itachi Uchiha… fue elegido por Obito, incluso antes de que él decidiera marcharse de Braznia y borrar cualquier rastro de su evidencia"._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?"_

 _La doctora Anko suspiró. En principio, ¿por qué estaba hablando con Karin? ¿Por qué le estaba soltando cosas que deberían ser confidenciales? Pero entonces recordó que podía que Karin tuviera más sabiduría y experiencia que todos ahí. Desde ese momento supo que Karin sería su caja preciada de secretos, que esa chica guardaría cada una de las cosas que veía y que las encerraría en el fondo de su corazón._

 _Y contrario a Karin, Anko no podía mantenerse callada. Tanto se había encerrado en sí misma que había perdido toda esperanza hacia el futuro. Su brújula estaba descalibrada. La vida comenzaba a pesarle y sólo quería encontrar una salida a todo. Una salida rápida y sin dolor, que conllevara a terminar todo de una buena vez…_

 _… Pero tendría que esperar para que eso ocurriera._

 _—Itachi Uchiha es… es solo un niño. Sin embargo, Obito siempre tuvo la firme convicción de que él eventualmente sería el indicado para dirigir esta organización; por sus principios. Al ser un niño no puede tomar regencia, no es el momento—Anko suspiró—. Él desconoce todo este mundo. Él no sabe que es BIOMEDICS"_

 _—¿Y una persona que no conoce BIOMEDICS puede aspirar a ser su líder?—Karin frunció su entrecejo, medio molesta—. No se me hace muy coherente"_

Pero fuese como fuese aquel día ya estaba destinado a suceder. Karin se sentó hasta atrás de aquel recinto en donde muchos científicos asistieron. Todos lucían iguales con sus batas blancas y con ese indiscutible olor a laboratorio y desinfectante. Todos tan serenos y llenos de conocimiento. Pero de entre todas las personas Karin figuraba por vestir como una persona común en medio de toda aquella multitud. Nadie se atrevió a mirarla ni por un segundo. Ella era invisible a sus ojos. Y qué bien, pues no es como que quisiera ser notada.

—Veo que estás aburrida, Karin.

Junto a ella se sentó Konan. Al menos alguien más la acompañaba en esas horas largas y pesadas.

Entonces, las personas aplaudieron y ovacionaron a la nueva líder de BIOMEDICS. La multitud se alzó y llenaron de gracia a la Doctora Anko Mitarashi quien a sus veintisiete años podía jactarse con orgullo de haber escalado demasiado rápido en el ámbito científico. Aquella chica que había llegado como una aprendiz en BIOMEDICS, aquella que no sabía casi nada era ahora la que manejaría todos los hilos de la institución y la amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

 _—La ciencia se lleva a cabo y la ciencia crea un arma letal para las personas que siguen vivas. ¡Por BIOMEDICS!_

 ** _/. . .(5). . ./_**

 ** _El regreso de la jaula_**

 **(1957. BIOMEDICS)**

Tiempo después de que la doctora Anko Mitarashi fuera ascendida a líder de BIOMEDICS se le fue cuestionado a Karin si ella quería aspirar a la libertad pero con una única condición.

—Puedo darte la libertad Karin, podrás ser libre para siempre pero hay una única condición.

—Nada en esa vida es gratis. Yo lo sé.

—Si te vas de BIOMEDICS… debes de saber que nunca más volverás a saber de Konan o de mí. Todo rastro de BIOMEDICS se te será borrado. Nunca recordarás nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Anko Mitarashi podía ser tan misericordiosa como despiadada. En aquella ocasión su rostro se deformó en cuanto dijo esas palabras y en consecuencia el corazón de Karin fue destrozado. Entre sus planes no estaba vivir sin Konan o sin Anko pues esas dos mujeres se habían vuelto parte fundamental de su vida. Lo había perdido todo. Todos aquellos a los que un día amó y a aquellos a los que llamó familia ahora no estaban… y si estaban estarían sumergidos en las inmensidades del Mar de Marmara. Perder sus recuerdos no era una opción. Todo lo que vio, todo lo que vivió, todo por lo que lloró estaba en sus más profundas memorias. Todo aquello en conjunto valía mucho más que la libertad.

Y que jodido era aquello. Por que al final, sabía que nunca podía volver a ser la misma. Al final nunca volvería a ser aquella niña que pasaba sus tardes buscando conchitas en la playa. Jamás las cosas volverían a ser iguales. Nunca más regresarían las tardes calurosas de verano en las que se recostaba en el piso de su casa y miraba el techo mientras su madre preparaba aquella bebida especial color naranja. Nunca más volvería a recoger el pescado que su padre traía del puerto. Esas cosas estaban ya en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos tortuosos. La libertad no era algo a lo que pudiera aspirar porque al final estaba encadenada. Lo estuvo desde el momento en el que sobrevivió a aquel exilio. Desde el momento en el que Braznia tomó su cuerpo y experimentó con ella.

Y entonces supo que al final la doctora Anko Mitarashi era semejante a todos aquellos hombres de batas blancas. Ella no era muy diferente al resto. No era una villana, pero tampoco era ya su aliada. Era un punto neutro. Aquello le sabía ácido y cada que recordaba que debía (y no) confiar en Anko sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

Así fue como pasaron los años. No quiso saber demasiado de las ocupaciones de los científicos pero eventualmente aprendió una que otra cosa. Realmente no encontraba un sentido a su vida. No entendía como es que las personas lograban vivir de ese modo, tan rutinario, tan monótono tan carente de sentido. Contar el tiempo era aburrido. Verse al espejo lo era aún más.

Sin embargo, descubrió que el tiempo seguía congelado en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba recluida en BIOMEDICS? Según Anko, habían pasado doce largos años. Pero para Karin habían sido una eternidad y eso que ella era el concepto viviente de eternidad pues había vivido demasiados años, pudiera ser que cientos. Pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo no había cambiado demasiado. Pudiese que un poco, pero nada que se hubiera considerado alarmante. Cuando los demás calculaban su edad creían que ella tenía unos veinte. Sin embargo, los doce años que habían pasado sí habían provocado cambios en Konan y en Anko pues las dos ya no se veían igual. Anko lucía cansada, sus ojos estaban llenos de pequeñas arrugas, mientras que en Konan su rostro se estaba arrugando un poco.

Pero una vez más Karin tenía el deber de escuchar todo lo que sucediera. Se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida: escuchar y callar, analizar y callar.

Fue entonces que vio de lejos al que sería el siguiente líder de BIOMEDICS, aquel que estaba por conocer los secretos de la organización.

Anko lo saludó y le dio la bienvenida con grandes reverencias. Mientras que el hombre no hacía más que asentir con la cabeza. Lucía apático, joven e inexperto. Sin embargo, había escuchado por ahí que él ahora era Mayor de Braznia. De todo un país. A pesar de que no tenía más de veinte años, según algunas fuentes él tenía diecisiete años de humanidad. Pero a ojos de Karin los surcos oscuros de ese hombre mostraban una edad más madura, como si la vida lo hubiera marcado para siempre.

Él era el sujeto que las leyendas contaban. Aquel que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha.

Karin lo analizó y guardó para siempre el semblante de un hombre que no conoce nada acerca de la ciencia. Apuntó en su cabeza el momento en el que ese hombre terminaría por corromperse porque la realidad era que todo aquel que pisaba BIOMEDICS nunca más lograba ser el mismo.

—Veamos por cuanto tiempo él puede resistir—Karin sonrió para sí misma y suspiró. Si las cosas salían bien que así fuera.

 ** _/. . .(6). . ./_**

 ** _Los bendecidos_**

 **[1972. Cantiverrí, Belgurk. BIOMEDICS-R]**

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

Kakashi no pedía aquel favor. Más bien suplicaba porque se le fuera cumplido. Detrás de aquella máscara que escondía su boca él formaba una mueca. La mujer frente a él solo cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba con cansancio. Había viajado desde muy lejos sólo por ese hombre. Porque ese hombre le había ayudado tanto. A ella y a la familia Uchiha y de manera indirecta las deudas que inmiscuían a la familia Uchiha le afectaban a ella.

—¿Por qué yo?

No era falta de confianza. Solo quería que el ego aumentara en ella. Quería sentirse plena e importante una vez más en su vida. Sus ojos miel lucen cansados, su cabello rubio comienza a cambiar de color y volverse un poco más blanco. Los labios lucen resecos. Sin embargo, sigue siendo la misma joya de siempre. Y es que no puede ser otra persona, debe ser ella y es consciente de ello.

 _Que es la única que puede hacer uso de sus talentos para salvar a otros. Porque después de todo su destino también está condenado indirectamente._

—Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Bingo. Ahí está la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Sonríe indirectamente y se alegra de escuchar aquello.

—Si eso es lo que crees, con gusto lo haré.

 **/* * */**

Kakashi la conduce a través de blancos pasillos. Aquella sensación le es tan similar. Solo que es regresar unos treinta años al pasado, más o menos en donde ella recorre exactamente unos pasillos similares en compañía de dos hombres: de Shisui Uchiha y de Orochimaru Mitarashi. El primero les da la bienvenida a BIOMEDICS y les habla maravillas de lo que será la nueva organización; el hombre es un visionario y augura buenas cosas pues tiene la bendición del Presidente Minato Namikaze. Mientras que Orochimaru sonríe encantado por las nuevas cosas que hay en aquellos laboratorios. Pero para Tsunade aquel era un mundo nuevo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Un mundo grande que le sorprendía y le asustaba a la vez.

—Vaya, que laboratorio más grande.

 _El mismo comentario hecho por ella… como hacía casi 30 años._

—En realidad no sabemos si es un laboratorio—En la puerta estaba marcado el número 345. Tsunade levantó su ceja ante la declaración de Kakashi pero él agregó—Lo solía usar la Doctora Anko Mitarashi, sin embargo, desde su… _muerte_ ya no se usa. De hecho, está bloqueado y nadie ha tenido acceso desde entonces.

—Interesante—pasaron de largo de esa puerta y siguieron caminando. Kakashi iba delante de ella y marcaba el paso—, y bien, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió exactamente?

—Salió a investigar acerca de un fenómeno que ocurre en el cielo, _las akarellas_ , ella es inmune a eso—Kakashi sintió como aquel comentario logró avivar la curiosidad de Tsunade y continuó—, sin embargo en su "expedición" se encontró con una pequeña piedra. No sabemos qué es. Un miembro inspeccionó sus cosas y encontró eso y le prohibió la entrada. Además, sus niveles de metales pesados en la sangre estaban por los cielos, así fue como supimos que esa piedra era nociva. De hecho una de nuestras inspectoras sufrió graves quemaduras en la mano al contacto de esa piedra. Estuvo en observación durante días.

—¿Y la piedra no quemó a la mujer que comentas?

—No. Solo provocó que se desfalleciera y que sufriera una contaminación debido a los metales a los que estuvo expuesta.

Tsunade asintió.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esa mujer?

Kakashi paró en seco y suspiró.

—Ella es la única miembro del antiguo BIOMEDICS que queda en pie. Es nuestro último vestigio. Ella es la única capaz de descifrar muchos de los enigmas que dejó la doctora Anko Mitarashi.

—Bueno, al menos ya no es la única superviviente de BIOMEDICS.

Kakashi entendió la referencia y asintió.

—Puede que la conozcas. Es posible. Se llama Karin.

Tsunade alzó una de sus cejas y paró en seco. Kakashi notó aquello y le cuestionó con la mirada que ocurría.

 _"Las cosas han cambiado aquí Tsunade. Sé que no quieres saber más de BIOMEDICS ni nada que te recuerde al pasado. Lo entiendo. Sé que el dolor ha inundado tu corazón. Por mi parte, me he metido en algunos problemas. Es posible que haya cometido errores en estos últimos meses. Sea como sea, he podido entablar nuevos lazos con cuatro criaturas que no son de Braznia. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sé que es un delito hablar de investigaciones con gente que no es de BIOMEDICS pero estoy seguro que de estar tú aquí me aconsejarías mejor. Quiero liberarlos. Quiero que sean libres y vivan de nuevo una vida plena…"_

—Karin…— _La chica de Uzugari._

Kakashi abrió la puerta y fue entonces que Tsunade se encontró cara a cara con aquella mujer. La observó mejor. Sin duda debía ser ella pero… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había visto? ¿quince años? Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, la mujer debía tener cuando menos cuarenta años sin embargo a juzgar por su apariencia no aparentaba más de veinte.

 _"Es el efecto de la fuente del Sol… de Solarium. Es el efecto que todos los habitantes de Uzugari presentan y aquellos que han sido expuestos a dicha fuente cuando menos una vez en la vida…_

 _… El Presidente, Danzou Shimura._

 _Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Jiraiya._

 _Mito Uzumaki y finalmente ella."_

Karin abrió sus ojos. Su cabeza le pesaba. Podía sentir los estragos de no tener sus anteojos cerca de ella. Sin embargo entrecerró sus ojos para poder observar mejor. No le sorprendió ver a Kakashi pero sí a la mujer que venía junto a él.

—¿Lady…Lady Tsunade?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? ¿Quince años? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer lucía casi igual? Aquello era poco probable. Había visto el comportamiento de los humanos normales y sabía que ellos sí cambiaban conforme al pasar el tiempo.

 _Aquello no podía ser normal. No había una explicación lógica._

 _O tal vez sí…_

 _… Se estremeció de solo pensarlo._

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que se la hayan pasado super bien, y que estén teniendo un buen tiempo. Finalmente he publicado el capítulo tres del segundo arco. Realmente ya la historia está avanzando y si bien este capítulo es más que nada del pasado espero que les guste, en el sentido de que explica en parte los orígenes de Karin y de Konan, un personaje que fue clave en Vanquish.

Ahora bien, ¿se esperaban que Tsunade apareciera? ¿qué hay en la habitación 345? ¿Karin sobrevivirá? ¿les gustó la historia de Uzugari? ¿por qué Orochimaru estaba del lado del Presidente Danzou? estas y muchas respuestas se responderán a su debido tiempo. Vanquish aún no termina, aún faltan muuuchas cosas, y por supuesto SasuSaku. ¿Qué sería de este fic sin el SasuSaku? pero esta historia va lenta, no meteré romance de forma random, todo pasará en tiempo y forma. Por que ante todo Vanquish se ha vuelto una historia algo compleja, a veces hasta yo misma me digo "¿en qué te metiste xD y qué te fumaste para escribir esto?" me cuesta trabajo creer que esto comenzó de la idea de escribir un OS sobre Violet Evergardeen, y aunque si bien la primera parte es muy similar a ese anime finalmente me he desprendido de la idea original, ahora... ¿qué pasará? 7u7.

El siguiente capítulo se publicará el 4/enero, entonces aprovecho para desearles feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, espero que se la pasen muy bien y que todo lo que se propongan se cumpla.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar.

¡Los quiero!

Blossom Lu.

No me dejen en wachada ;-;

¡Byeeee!


	13. El proyecto Labyrinth

**IV. El proyecto Labyrinth**

/. . . **_[Sasuke Uchiha]. . ./_**

 ** _[1965. Hospital de Cantiverrí. Belgurk]_**

¿Te has preguntado cómo es que despiertas por ti mismo? Nunca me hice esa pregunta. Jamás me lo cuestioné puesto que ver un nuevo amanecer era cosa del día al día. Sin embargo, aquella vez desperté con la peor de las sensaciones: sin saber quién era y donde estaba. Mi boca se sentía terriblemente seca y los labios me sabían a sal. Mis ojos apenas y se pudieron abrir, los sentí pesados al momento. Como si mi cuerpo en realidad no fuera mío, como si yo fuera un ente que vagaba, me sentí etéreo.

 _Como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no me pertenecía._

Vi humedad, arena, ventanas de barro y personas con amplios trajes blancos alrededor de mí. Me pregunté internamente si acaso ese era el cielo y si tal vez se me había concedido el estar ahí, en el más allá.

Sin embargo, percibí que algo andaba mal conmigo. ¿Era mi ojo izquierdo? No lo sabía. Simplemente se sentía extraño, nunca había sentido algo igual. Podría describirlo como pesado y metálico. Vidrioso. Llevé una de mis manos para tocar mi cuenca ocular y me percaté que no se sentía como debería sentirse. Realmente era como si me hubieran _pegado_ algo ahí. Comencé a desesperarme, en otras circunstancias me habría levantado inmediatamente pero no estaba muy seguro si estaba vivo o muerto.

 _¿Quién era? ¿Por qué seguía existiendo? Y mejor aún, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo?_

Fue entonces que a mi mente llegaron los vagos y borrosos recuerdos de ella mirándome. La manera en que según yo morí fue viendo sus ojos. Aquel verde esmeralda que había quedado grabado, incluso en mis horas más caóticas y tormentosas.

 _¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Estará sonriendo o estará llorando?_

Desesperadamente, comencé a buscar con la mirada algún indicio del lugar en donde yo estaba. Sin embargo, solo me encontré con las mismas personas de vestimenta blanca que me miraban como si yo fuera un extraño. ¿Se supone que debe ser así cuando mueres? ¿Te ven como un extraño?

 _Pero… no fue así._

—¿Qué me miran?—mi voz salió más ronca de lo que yo hubiera recordado. Me sonó extraña. Me sentí nuevamente desconocido.

Las personas no respondieron. Solo me siguieron mirando de esa misma —y molesta— manera. Murmuraban cosas entre ellos, cosas que evidentemente no supe interpretar.

—¿Quiénes son?—me sentía ansioso. Volví a preguntar cuántas veces fuera necesario pero jamás recibí respuesta. Me sentí cabreado y fue entonces que me deshice de mis ataduras, sondas me rodeaban pero las deshice. Un aparato junto a mí soltó un pitido que me ensordeció por algunos segundos. Las personas me rodearon y me tomaron de los brazos.

Grité. Exigí que me dieran respuestas. Pero ellos solo se dedicaron a colocarme las sondas en su lugar. El aparato dejó de chillar y me sentí impotente. Pequeño y mutilado.

Entonces, apareció él en medio de todos aquellos. Aquel hombre era reconocible entre todas las personas que me rodeaban, fue su cabello rojo lo que provocó que mis ojos se enfocaran en él. Un líder puede distinguirse a leguas. Bastó un ademán de manos para que los demás abandonaran la habitación y me dejaran a solas con él. Nos miramos con mutua desconfianza.

Pero al mirar mejor su rostro, noté que ya lo conocía. O al menos recordaba con claridad esas facciones y esos ojos. En mi cabeza traté de recordar cuando y donde vi antes a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

—Yo te conozco—Lo dije sin pensar. Mis labios se abrieron poco a poco. En mi cabeza seguía recordando de donde pude haberlo visto, hice un esfuerzo extenuante. Fue entonces que la escena mental se reprodujo en mi cabeza, tan lúcida y tan vivida que me dio escalofríos—. Eres tú, el soldado de la insignia del escorpión rojo.

Me sentí idiota al no recordarlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? En mi cabeza las luces incendiarias de aquella noche de diciembre en Limort se prendieron. La manera en que ellos aparecieron frente a Sakura y frente a mí. Los seis soldados que portaban la insignia del escorpión rojo en sus pechos y aquellas máscaras distintivas del ejército de Belgurk. No había duda, el hombre que estaba frente a mí era el líder de aquel escuadrón, aquel que se quitó su máscara e intentó matarme.

 _"—Adelante, mátame"_

… Eran esos ojos. Ese inconfundible cabello rojo. Incluso aunque hubiera estado en la hora más aciaga de mi vida habría reconocido ese color inusual de cabello en mi memoria. Él no debía ser humano. A menos que hubiéramos estado muertos…

Él peleó contra Sakura. Vi como caía y como soltaba una sonrisa llena de burla. Por su culpa, Sakura se atravesó para salvarme —una vez más— y casi murió en el intento. Supuse que él murió. Pensé que había caído en combate junto con sus otros subordinados. Creí que él estaría muerto.

Pero estaba frente a lo lúcido, frente a lo desconocido.

Me sonrió. Con esa misma expresión cansina lo hizo. Tendió su mano para saludarnos y sin embargo yo aparté su mano de un manotazo.

 _"—Todos tenemos una debilidad. Tarde o temprano los telones se abren a nuestros ojos. Un placer, doncella de la muerte"._ Aquellas, supuestamente habían sido sus últimas palabras.

Gran error suponer eso. Gran error.

—Veo que me reconoces. No tuve tiempo de presentarme como debía aquella noche, ahora lo hago. Soy Akasuna No Sasori.

Mis labios se movieron frenéticos. Mi corazón palpitó rápido y sentí como la sangre comenzaba a enfriarse. Estaba en manos del enemigo. No estaba en el cielo.

 _Estaba en el infierno._

/* * */

 ** _[1972. Ankhara, Belgurk]_**

Sasuke se recargó contra la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara a través de la superficie, se sentía áspera. Enfocó su mirada en la nada. No sentía muchas ganas de hacer algo, se sentía sumamente cansado y es que… ¿quién no lo estaría? Llevaban caminando horas, escabulléndose de cualquier Ignis que lograra atravesárseles. No estaban en condiciones de una nueva batalla. No ahora que eran testigos de lo que esas _bestias_ eran capaces de lograr.

Era ese extraño poder… ese sonido que emitían. Tal vez no eran sumamente fuertes, pero el hecho de que gritaran de esa manera y el cómo sus gritos lograban un efecto en la mente era algo que Sasuke no lograba entender.

Naruto había sido el más afectado de los tres, lo veía llevarse las manos a la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos con intensidad. Se le veía mareado y con un semblante cansado. Sasuke hubiera querido decir que aquello no le importaba pero lo cierto era es que estaba preocupado por su "amigo". Estaba confundido. No es como que lo hubiera perdonado, pero tampoco podía ser tan duro. Cuando lo veía recordaba todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos durante su infancia y adolescencia. Ciertamente Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Lo había visto en sus mil facetas y aun así… incluso en los peores momentos seguía ahí.

Pero Sasuke era humano, y le costaba adaptarse al cambio.

Y mientras estaba sentado pensando y divagando en ideas que no tenían pies ni cabeza se encontró con que Sakura se dirigía a Naruto. Lucía tan normal, tan serena. Como si el combate de las horas pasadas no la hubiera turbado ni un poco.

 _Tan estoica… tan fuerte, tan inalcanzable._

Ella extendió su mano y Naruto la miró con duda, titubeante.

—Es momento de partir.

En sus ojos había algo más. Algo indescifrable que Naruto no pudo ni alcanzó a comprender. Suspiró y tomó su mano, sintiéndola extraña. No era el tacto humano, era frío, áspero. Ese tacto no transmitió nada.

—Yo puedo—rozó su mano con la de ella y se desprendió. No lo toleraba. No lo soportaba.

Con decepción se levantó por su propia cuenta y ahí fue cuando se percató que Sasuke los estaba observando. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo supo. Tampoco es como si importara en ese momento.

Se formó una atmosfera extraña en la que Naruto y Sasuke se miraban de una manera particularmente extraña, como si sus lenguas callaran y sus ojos hablaran.

—Es momento de partir—volvió a repetir Vanquish, esta vez dirigiéndose a Sasuke—. Levántate.

—No…No lo haré—Sasuke desvió su mirada y la enfocó en los ojos verdes de aquella a la que llamaban Vanquish. Su corazón latió frenético al hundirse de nuevo en aquella mirada, no podía evitarlo. Quería que ella entrara en razón y recordara todo. Pero eso era imposible. Ahora estaba frente a la que un día él había llamado como Sakura—. No me levantaré.

Naruto abrió su boca asombrado. Nunca había escuchado que Sasuke desobedeciera, o que tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento. Quiso replicar y decirle algo, sin embargo Vanquish se adelantó: Lo tomó del cuello de su playera y lo encaró. Sasuke no opuso resistencia, dejó que ella hiciera eso.

—La insolencia se paga caro—dijo.

Entonces lo levantó de golpe y provocó que Sasuke hiciera una mueca de fastidio y tal vez de dolor. No disimuló el enfado en su rostro ni tampoco el cómo torció sus ojos.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran iguales. Quisiera que me reconocieras de nuevo, Sakura.

—No soy Sakura, soy Vanquish.

—Creo que empiezo a odiar cómo es Vanquish—Sasuke apretó sus labios. Una punzada de dolor inundó su pecho al decir aquello. Era mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido Sakura, odiaba a las personas que le habían hecho eso a Sakura, pero tampoco podía culparla… ella era una víctima más de aquel terrible mundo.

—Es… es momento de partir, ¿no es así, Vanquish?

Naruto por su parte sintió un nudo en el estómago al decirle por aquel extraño nombre. Pero debía hacerse a la idea de que ella jamás sería Sakura de nuevo. Entre más rápido lo asimilara mejor para todos.

Ella no respondió, y en cambio avanzó hacia aquella pequeña edificación en donde se habían refugiado después de haber caminado por horas.

Las personas de Ankhara eran diferentes a las de Braznia; eran frías. Sus rostros denotaban el cansancio y la apatía que sentían por la vida misma. En aquel pequeño pueblo no había más que edificios viejos y descuidados, el polvo rodeaba por doquier las calles a medio pavimentar. Algunas tiendas estaban abiertas y vendían productos de necesidad básica, nada más. Era como si la vida misma se hubiera olvidado de aquella región.

Y mientras caminaban entre las calles estrechas y sucias, Sasuke se imaginó un mundo mejor, uno en donde no existía guerra, en donde las personas eran felices. Sin embargo, al ver el panorama su sueño se le antojó como una fantasía lejana y carente de sentido. Tal vez pedía demasiado, quizá su aspiración era ridícula.

—El geonig señala que hay alta actividad en la zona—fue entonces que Vanquish habló y lo sacó de su trance—es peligroso salir de Ankhara.

—¿Qué hay de Katah?—Naruto se animó a preguntar acerca de esa ciudad, de la que Vanquish había hecho mención el día anterior.

—Me temo que no lograremos llegar a tiempo—anunció.

—Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí—interrumpió Sasuke, analizando la situación con la cabeza en frío—. Las akarellas se pueden presentar en cualquier momento, y para ese entonces ni Naruto ni yo podremos resistir.

Vanquish vaciló un instante antes de hablar.

—En dado caso, no tenemos opciones—Vanquish se llevó una de sus manos, cuya piel sintética ya no estaba, a la boca y mordió su labio inferior—. Los lugareños no nos ven con buenos ojos, igual es arriesgado quedarnos aquí. Lo mejor será irnos ya, mejor eso a que ustedes sean convertidos.

Sasuke negó. Aquel era un plan arriesgado.

—Si tan solo Naruto y yo dejamos de ver el cielo puede que todo esté bien y no seamos convertidos. En cambio, si nos arriesgamos a ir hacia Katah en la noche puede que esas criaturas nos terminen por matar. Además, Naruto no está en condiciones de pelea y yo tampoco creo tener el mejor de los potenciales.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a Sasuke hablar de esa manera; tan sincero, diciendo la verdad, mostrándose meramente humano.

—Llegaremos a Katah al anochecer, es mi decisión final.

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido y turbado.

—¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Es peligroso.

—Mejor cometer ese riesgo a que ustedes terminen convertidos.

—Es solo en caso de que se presenten las akarellas. En cambio, ir a Katah de noche es la peor de las ideas—confesó.

—Mejor cometer este riesgo, si todo sale bien podremos llegar a la frontera cuanto antes. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Podemos morir… nosotros—Sasuke miró a Naruto incluyéndolo en la lista—. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

—Al final, no importa si viven o mueren. La misión se debe cumplir sin contratiempos.

Naruto apretó sus puños de la mano y se dirigió a Vanquish con toda firmeza. Sus ojos azules estaban repletos de lágrimas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke porque sabía que seguramente su amigo estaba… destrozado.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke se dio cuenta que había fallado a su pronóstico. Sasuke estaba inmutable, su boca formaba una definida línea recta.

—¡Ahí vienen!

Fue el grito desesperado de las personas que provocó que al instante Vanquish sacara su magnum y apuntara hacia donde venía el ruido. Era ese mismo sonido que provocaban las criaturas al sentirse amenazadas, aquel ruido que superaba el dolor del umbral.

Naruto llevó las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Sasuke observó aquello con preocupación y se acercó a él.

—Hey, Naruto, ¡Naruto!

Sin embargo Naruto no respondía, su respiración se agitaba. Para Sasuke aquello fue un claro aviso de que las cosas no estaban bien. Las personas comenzaron a correr y a refugiarse en sus propias casas. Puertas y ventanas fueron cerradas. Se produjo una calma incómoda en donde solo se escuchaba ese terrible sonido que tintineaba y perforaba los oídos de Sasuke.

Vanquish parecía ser inmune a aquello, con su magnum apuntaba hacia donde ella creía que provenían los sonidos, pero el Ignis nunca apareció.

Pronto el sonido fue disminuyendo hasta que de repente vino el silencio acompañado del rugido de la tierra. Fue como si algo reventara desde adentro del corazón protector de la corteza terrestre. Sasuke se aferró a Naruto y viceversa, los dos se miraron confundidos y vieron el uno al otro el pánico nacer en sus ojos. Vanquish en cambio frunció el entrecejo y abrió sus labios, a Sasuke le pareció ver algo más que simple apatía en aquella expresión; algo semejante al miedo, pero era difícil de afirmar tal cosa pues se suponía que Vanquish estaba diseñada para no sentir.

Pero tal vez…

 _… Tal vez sí podía._

El cielo comenzó a presentar esa combinación característica de matices, Vanquish llevó su rostro al cielo y se permitió admirar un poco aquella escena. Qué triste era saber que sólo ella en ese momento podía admirar las tonalidades cálidas que aquel paisaje transmitía. Fue entonces que recordó que ellos no podían mirar al cielo. Que ellos no tenían la capacidad de mirar al cielo cuando el fenómeno de las akarellas se presentaba.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto!

Se abalanzó contra ellos y los tumbó al suelo. No supo si era tarde. Ni siquiera entendía por qué hizo aquello. Para otra persona habría sido sencillo denominar aquello como un simple impulso, pero para Vanquish se trataba de algo atípico, algo que surgió de su pecho. Una necesidad.

 _"—Siempre te seré fiel"._

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza. No dolía, era sólo que internamente podía ver cosas, como imágenes mentales. No lo comprendía. Ni tampoco entendía porque no recibía respuesta de Naruto ni de Sasuke.

Ella había sido creada para no nacer, para ser un arma al servicio de quién decidiera portarla. Un ave sin libre albedrío. Una condenada a vivir la vida que se le encomendó representar. Ella, Vanquish la que libra las mil y un batallas sin sentir dolor. Nacida para ver el mundo arder y arder junto al mundo si fuese necesario.

—¿Sasuke?

Pero la respuesta no llegó. El cielo estaba preciosamente pintado de una gama de colores cálida, pero había algunos más que podían vislumbrarse, como el violeta y el azul rey. El ambiente olía a fierro y la boca le sabía metálica. No había ruidos extraños. Sólo era ella y el palpitar de su corazón. Era ella contra la inmensidad del mundo. Mientras, tanto Naruto como Sasuke seguían tumbados en el suelo.

A Vanquish se le dieron instrucciones precisas de cuando aquello ocurriera, cuando alguien estuviera bajo el encanto del fenómeno de las akarellas.

 _Exterminar. Aniquilar. Matar._

Aquello sonaba demasiado fácil, más para ella cuyas manos estaban repletas y manchadas de sangre y vidas tomadas. Pero viéndolos a ellos ahí yacidos en el suelo… no se le apetecía.

Quería decir demasiado, de verdad que lo quería. Pero su garganta estaba reprimida. Por algún motivo no podía expresar lo que quería.

—Sakura…

Fue entonces que él habló. Su mano comenzó a moverse y buscó la de ella. Vanquish no supo qué hacer, aquel acto le apareció tan torpe pero a la vez tan… no supo describirlo.

¿Cómo debería actuar? Algo le decía que en otro momento ella habría sabido que hacer.

No dudó, y a pesar de contradecirse en sus palabras los tomó a los dos y los cargó. Al inicio, su pequeño cuerpo se desbalanceó y se fue hacia atrás por el peso, pero posteriormente logró el equilibrio y comenzó a avanzar, al inicio de forma lenta pero después fue más y más rápido. Sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo, era como si pudiera flotar en aquel mundo en donde ella parecía ser la única persona. El cielo comenzó a tomar otra coloración; los colores cálidos desaparecieron y se empezó a ver el azul característico, pero esta vez más oscuro.

—No miren al cielo, no miren al cielo—repetía ella constantemente. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, casi de forma mecánica. No se entendía. No podía comprender porque estaba actuando de esa manera cuando las instrucciones que se le habían dado fueron claras: ir hacia LeBrou llegaran o no los tres convida.

Y de repente vino el mismo rugido. Vanquish cerró sus ojos por inercia y supo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Sakura…

Pero él decía su nombre con una suavidad increíble, casi son devoción. Vanquish seguía sin comprender todo ese asunto de porque le llamaban como Sakura. No tenía lógica, sin embargo, tampoco tenía lógica que su corazón latiera de ese modo cada que el mencionaba su nombre como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Los dejó en el piso y dejó que el aire con olor metálico siguiera soplando. De la tierra salieron gránulos de arena y de contaminación y el cielo comenzó a colorearse de un color oscuro anunciando la venida de la noche. De fondo, los gritos del Ignis se aproximaban más, Vanquish tomó su magnum y miró hacia adelante.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Frunció su entrecejo sin saber por qué.

—Sakura, no tienes que librar todas las batallas.

No estaba segura sobre si la voz provenía de Sasuke o de su imaginación. En realidad no estaba segura de nada de lo que estuviera pasando.

Ante ella apareció la bestia, _Ignis_ , su rostro estaba deformado sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre latente. Nunca le pareció ver una cosa semejante, ni el día anterior cuando derrotó a tres. En realidad no estaba segura de que si lo que había visto el día anterior fuera en realidad un Ignis. La bestia mostró sus dientes amarillentos, era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella, sus piernas eran delgadas y sus brazos largos y flexibles. No parecía tener huesos, era como una masa rojiza llena de protuberancias y ámpulas.

Solo bastaba un solo sonido de la bestia para lograr que ella se sintiera mareada y que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

El primer afilé salió disparado en menos de lo que creyó, pero su puntería —de la que en otro tiempo todo mundo hubiera presumido de ser excelente— falló, el afilé salió desviado muchos metros.

El Ignis se acercó a gran velocidad y de sus manos salió un zarpazo dirigido hacia Vanquish, a la que antes llamaron alguna vez como doncella de la muerte.

Los ojos de Vanquish mostraron fiereza, y fue entonces que pudo sentir escalofríos. No supo en que momento salió disparada varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Llevó sus manos instintivamente hacia su pecho y fue entonces que notó que sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre.

 _¿Podía tener sangre?_

Su corazón latía salvajemente. Entonces, recordó la regla número uno que su criador le había dado.

 _"—Puedes perderlo todo Vanquish, todo. Pero hay una cosa que jamás te deben de robar._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Nunca pueden robar tu corazón. Tu corazón es frágil. Es tu único órgano original—dijo Sasori, sin embargo negó con la cabeza, dudando. Pero Vanquish no supo interpretar ese gesto—Junto con tu cerebro, es lo único real que tienes, si te lo quitan… no habrá manera de que vivas"._

Sus manos artificiales están envueltas de sangre. Puede olfatearlas. Puede sentir como su corazón palpita desesperado, de una manera que duele y le cala en las entrañas.

Se supone que nació para matar entonces, ¿por qué se queda estática?

Baja su mirada y decide tomar el último de los riesgos: Epin.

Toma inmediatamente la solución líquida y comienza a beberla. Sus labios se remojan y una sensación de bienestar la invade. El efecto es rápido, pero lo es más el movimiento de la bestia que se avecina. Vanquish toma su magnum y comienza a disparar. Sus movimientos se hacen cada vez más rápidos, no distingue entre lo que es real y no. De fondo puede escuchar algo más que los gritos del Ignis, pero aquello carece de sentido.

Un zarpazo estuvo a punto de arrancarle el ojo pero ella lo evade con facilidad, los afiles parecen no poder destruir a la bestia y ni siquiera logran hacerle un daño. Sabe que sus extremidades pueden soportarlo, sabe que su katana puede hacer algo así que no duda y la blande. La magnum cae por el suelo y golpea la arena provocando que partículas pequeñas salgan volando.

Primero estocadas verticales, después horizontales y es entonces que Sakura lleva su katana hasta el corazón de la bestia. Se miran por efímeros segundos, que le saben eternos y es entonces que se escucha el llanto final del Ignis.

De su garganta sale un líquido anaranjado, que podría ser sangre según su propia percepción pero podría ser también otra cosa. Sus manos se dirigen al cuello y entonces lo tuerce.

La bestia pasa de tener un color rojizo a presentar un color oscuro, semejante al carbón. Sus ojos rojos se apagan y se vuelven completamente negros. Vanquish observa todo aquello mientras siente como de sus extremidades sale humo. No puede moverlas. Ha perdido movilidad. La katana cae por mera inercia y se permite recostarse en la arena. Su rostro cae y cierra los ojos.

Su batalla terminó ahí.

 **—¡Sakura!**

 **/* * * (1) * * */**

 **Ataduras**

 ** _[1965. Hospital de Cantiverrí. Belgurk]_**

Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo mirando el techo granulado de aquella habitación. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni tampoco qué ha estado haciendo. Miró de reojo su pierna derecha y la nota diferente, sabe que en realidad ya no es su pierna. Su brazo izquierdo luce brilloso, puede verse reflejado en el metal. No sabe si reír, si llorar o simplemente cerrar sus ojos.

—Sé que no quiere comer, pero esto no le hará bien.

No la conoce. Ni siquiera sabe que ha hecho ahí ni porque está ahí. Pero desde que ha llegado a esa habitación ella ha estado a su cuidado, no lo deja solo ni en un instante. La mujer no es mala, debe reconocer, pero tampoco es como que confiara en ella. Nadie le da explicaciones en ese lugar.

La mujer tiene ojos verdes y sostiene una bandeja de comida. Pero él la rechaza con la mirada. No dice ni una sola palabra.

—Entiendo que estés confundido—es la primera vez que ella dice algo diferente al "come" "necesitas comer"—, y no espero que entiendas las decisiones que estamos tomando.

Sasuke no respondió. Ni siquiera cuando le pareció interesante que ella hablara.

—Pero…—La mujer se levantó y dejó la bandeja de comida en el piso, no sin antes suspirar—. No quiero que nos veas como enemigos, porque no lo somos.

—¿Tenerme recluido en una habitación y atado a la cama es un acto de camaradería?

Sasuke en otro momento habría dicho aquello con coraje. Pero estaba cansado. Su voz y apenas salió con un hilo de sonido, se sentía realmente fastidiado.

—Sasuke Uchiha… Escuché hablar mucho de ti antes de que llegaras, sabemos más de lo que crees y estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Fue entonces que se miraron, el color de los ojos de ella le recordó a los de Sakura. Sin embargo, la apariencia de la mujer frente a él era muy opuesta a la de Sakura, ella tenía cabello rubio y su piel era ligeramente morena, sus ojos estaban rasgados y sus labios estaban pintados finamente de color rosa.

—Ciertamente necesito que me des algo a cambio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuerpo.

 **/* * * (2) * * */**

 **Los laberintos de la mente**

 ** _[1973. Labyrinth, Belgurk]_**

Se recostó sobre la pared, miró hacia el corredor y solamente se encontró con la misma blancura. Nada era diferente. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido afortunado, pero dudaba que la ayuda que le fue proporcionada hubiera sido en vano.

Frustrado y sin esperar ya nada a cambio, juntó sus manos y apretó sus labios. Quería llorar. Se sentía igual de indefenso, al final no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, era difícil mantener la calma en esos momentos. En su cabeza pasan imágenes mentales de lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas —o quizá días—. Quiere borrarlas. Quiere deshacerse de lo que vio pero no puede, pues finalmente se reproducen una y otra vez.

No sabe si le impresionó más la bestia —Ignis— o Vanquish. No sabe realmente que esperar a partir de ahora.

Se recuerda a sí mismo caminando junto con Sasuke cuando de repente Vanquish los arrojó al suelo diciendo que no miraran al cielo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, se presentó el mutismo. No supo si pasaron minutos, horas, segundos pero lo que sí sabía es que eventualmente se escuchó el mismo maldito grito, aquel que resonaría en sus oídos por mucho tiempo más, reproduciéndose y provocando que llevara sus manos a su cabeza. Quería que parara. Quería que se detuviera ese maldito ruido.

Al no poder mirar el cielo e incapaz de hacer algo, se conformó con ver los pies de Vanquish. En algún momento ella se volvió tan rápida que le costó trabajo seguir sus movimientos. Solo era una danza temeraria, sus pies no seguían ninguna cadencia, apenas y se notaban pues la rapidez con la que ejecutaba sus movimientos era bestial.

Ignis seguía gritando, y a su vez Sasuke se desgarraba en gritos llamando a Sakura, pidiendo que parara.

—Epin…—Escuchó que Sasuke murmuró ese nombre y apretó sus puños. Ninguno de los dos podía levantarse ni aspirar a mirar más allá de los pies de Vanquish pues correrían el riesgo de ver el cielo—, esa cosa vuelve inestable a Sakura.

Naruto tardó en comprender a qué se refería Sasuke pero pronto lo supo. La bestia comenzó a gemir y el piso se manchó de la propia sangre de Vanquish. Fue entonces que Naruto supo que aunque fuera un ser artificial seguía teniendo ese fluido, ese espeso y rojizo fluido.

—¡Sakura!

Un crujido. Fue como si la tierra se hubiese abierto ante ellos.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Naruto quedó en shock, si acaso Sasuke miraba al cielo… Pero en su cabeza no hubo mayor pensamiento que el de ayudar a su mejor amigo así que de un salto se levantó y fue entonces que observó la escena.

Sakura, "Vanquish", apretaba del cuello a la bestia y de la bestia salía un fluido color naranja que se desbordaba alrededor del cuello. Los ojos de Ignis se desorbitaban y lo que alguna vez fue rojo se estaba convirtiendo en color negro. Pronto toda la cubierta de ese ser se comenzó a volverse de un color oscuro profundo y los brazos de Vanquish comenzaron a tornarse rojos, como si el metal fuera expuesto al fuego. Eventualmente salió humo.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se acercó a ella para detener su caída. Vanquish cayó y Sasuke apenas y pudo detenerla. La bestia dejó de gritar y en su lugar solo quedó el olor a fierro y azufre. El cielo se oscureció aún más y Naruto quedó consternado. Nadie dijo algo. El silencio se presentó y nunca le supo tan intrigante.

Sasuke se aferró a Sakura y la abrazó. A Naruto le pareció ver lágrimas pero no estuvo seguro de que eso realmente hubiera pasado.

A continuación escuchó cómo Sasuke gritaba. Naruto no supo identificar si ese grito era de dolor emocional o físico. Lo cierto es que Sasuke se aferraba a Sakura como si de ella dependiera su vida.

Y como si el cielo hubiera sabido de su tragedia se presentó así una tormenta. Pero no era una tormenta normal, era diferente. Del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas de agua oscura, espesas. Naruto se atrevió a tocar una de esas gotas y fue entonces que su PTB comenzó a humear. Eventualmente las gotas llegaron a su rostro y sintió como ardía.

 _"Demonios…"_

—¡Sasuke, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke pero él estaba demasiado aferrado a Sakura. Naruto no comprendía absolutamente nada. Su espalda, sus manos, todo ardía. Y cuanto más profunda era la lluvia más quemaba, como si se tratara de algo ácido.

Sasuke lo miró y por un instante lograron verse mutuamente.

"System Error"

Naruto frunció su entrecejo al ver esa leyenda en el ojo de Sasuke, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más ni de sacar conclusiones. Si no actuaba rápido las cosas se pondrían mal. Así que sin dudar se abalanzó contra Sasuke y Vanquish y los protegió con su cuerpo.

Si ese iba a ser el último día de su vida al menos quería morir de ese modo. Si acaso ese era su destino se atrevería a cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Con dolor. Con resignación. Viendo todos sus sueños pasar y quebrarse en esa tormenta oscura con olor metálico.

Entonces, entre toda esa oscuridad observó un convoy. No sabía con precisión de quién se trataba. Después de ahí, sus recuerdos se tornan confusos y ahora se encuentra en un pasillo, observando sus manos; su PTB sintética ha sido arreglada, en cambio su otra mano está vendada pues según ha escuchado sufrió quemaduras al igual que todo su cuerpo.

No encuentra explicación al fenómeno de la lluvia negra. Ni tampoco se explica cómo es que lo encontraron en medio de la nada. Él en otro momento de su vida pudo haber dicho que creía en los milagros pero ahora no está muy seguro de que eso pudiera realmente haber ocurrido.

 _Los milagros mueren cuando la esperanza se quiebra; la voluntad perece cuando la motivación se olvida._

La lluvia oscura. El convoy llegando. Todo era tan surreal. La manera en que Sasuke protegía a Vanquish.

 _Quemaba. Intrigaba. Dudaba. Dolía._

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Una mujer, una sombra tendía su mano a Naruto. Pero él no la observaba.

Entonces Naruto dirigió su atención hacia donde la voz lo llamaba, salió de su trance mental. Se frotó los ojos con una de sus manos confundido. Una vez que retiró su mano pudo observar mejor a la persona que lo llamaba. Abrió su boca con asombro y se levantó de forma rápida.

 _No podía creerlo._

La mujer, hizo lo mismo y alejó su mano en un acto de mera inercia.

Naruto la había conocido en el hospital de LaRosse, muchos años atrás. Tal vez en 1964, no recordaba muy bien. Fue cuando Sakura había ingresado grave en una camilla. Siempre recordaría a la enfermera Shizune. No recordaba su apellido, pero siempre se le quedó bien grabada su apariencia.

Una mujer de baja estatura, rasgos asiáticos y cabello color negro.

—Shi…

La mujer hizo un ademán rápido de manos para impedir que Naruto dijera su nombre. Fue entonces que Naruto se percató que la mujer portaba un uniforme militar, perteneciente a Belgurk.

Belgurk y Braznia, dos países que anteriormente habían sido amigos. Naruto no sabía su actual condición en Belgurk, si acaso las demás personas lo verían como un enemigo o simplemente como una persona más. Pero juzgando la mirada de preocupación que Shizune profesaba supo que su condición política no era buena.

—Tal vez quiera recostarse en una habitación—sugirió ella con el tono más amable.

—Estoy bien—respondió serio, estoico y lleno de dudas.

Los ojos de Naruto siempre hablaban por sí mismos y en ese momento le lanzaba mil y un preguntas a la enfermera Shizune. A la mujer que alguna vez estuvo en Braznia.

—Perfecto, entonces me retiro—Shizune alisó su uniforme y se dio la media vuelta, sin embargo Naruto tocó su hombro. Se removió un tanto nerviosa pero trató de mostrarse serena ante la situación—, ¿puedo ayudarle?

—¿Qué está haciendo en Belgurk?—Naruto preguntó aquello cerca del oído de Shizune. La mujer lo alejó instintivamente y con la mirada pidió que no hiciera más preguntas—, ¿por qué está usted aquí?

—Entiendo que quiera saber la situación de sus amigos—Shizune esperaba que él fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que no podía hablar en ese lugar—, pero en este momento se encuentran en observación—se acercó a él y apretó su mano con fuerza, como reconfortándolo no sin antes decir con voz baja y rápida—, no puedo decir más.

Tal vez si la mujer lo hubiera saludado como a un viejo conocido la situación no hubiera sido tan intrigante. Si en vez de evitarlo Shizune lo hubiera saludado Naruto no se sentiría tan confundido. Ciertamente, la mujer podía hacer de su vida lo que mejor le pareciera, pero le era incomprensible.

BIOMEDICS alguna vez prestó servicios al Hospital de LaRosse, en ese hospital solo iban a parar personas importantes. Fue por ello que Sakura obtuvo las PTB, de lo contrario habría quedado condenada a seguir sin sus dos brazos. Pero la oportunidad se le presentó por ser un miembro sobreviviente de aquella sanguinaria batalla.

Shizune era la enfermera capitana y desde luego que para estar en ese hospital necesitó haber pasado por una serie de filtros para ser aceptada y poder trabajar ahí, sin embargo… el encontrarla en el país "enemigo" no era precisamente algo que se esperaría.

La mujer se alejó de Naruto ante la insistencia que puso él en recibir respuestas y explicaciones.

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Una flor en el laberinto**

El cielo había sido ya olvidado. Esa extraña sensación de haber pasado una eternidad en aquel lugar no se le iba. En aquel lugar no había personas ni rostros y si acaso los veía podía considerar que fue un golpe de suerte.

Cientos de números, decenas de pasillos y nada que decir.

Naruto deambuló por mucho tiempo a través de los corredores de aquel lugar sin saber a dónde ir realmente. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, necesitaba obtener respuestas pero también necesitaba hacer preguntas y nadie parecía querer responderlas.

Puerta por puerta, Naruto abrió todas las que estuvieron en su camino y en ninguna encontró a Vanquish ni a Sasuke. Fue entonces que se preguntó por qué ese lugar debía tener tantas puertas y camillas si nadie las ocupaba.

Miró hacia el techo y se dio cuenta que éste cubría el cielo, impidiendo que se pudiera ver las nubes y el firmamento. Le sorprendió aquello, era como estar encerrado en una gran burbuja. No podía asegurar estar fuera o dentro del edificio porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba. De hecho, tuvo que golpearse para cerciorarse que realmente habló con Shizune. No quería que su mente le jugara un juego cruel y extraño.

Mientras Naruto caminaba se percató que cada vez más y más luz se filtraba por el techo y estuvo convencido de que debía estar en el exterior del edificio y que de alguna manera estaba siendo protegido por aquella extraña barrera que dividía el techo del cielo.

No había ni principio ni fin, no existía una puerta de salida ni de entrada. Ni origen ni final. Alfa y omega no existían en aquel lugar y aquello de alguna u otra manera logró incomodar a Naruto. Sintió como las puntas de sus dedos se tornaban frías al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían calientes y coloradas; estaba nervioso.

Pero entonces, como si de un oasis se hubiera tratado se encontró con un gran árbol en medio de la nada. El árbol era verde y frondoso, el diámetro era considerablemente grande. Se atrevió a acercarse y a tocar la madera, era real. Se estaba convenciendo más de que aquello que estaba viviendo era real y lúcido.

 _Que no había perdido la cabeza._

Junto al árbol estaba una pequeña banca pulcramente tallada en madera y detrás del árbol iniciaba un jardín repleto de bellezas exóticas y flores aromáticas. Naruto, con sus nulos conocimientos de herbolaria, logró identificar a las rosas y a los girasoles pero no supo precisar el nombre de las demás flores. Curioso, se acercó a observarlas y por mera inercia les sonrió. Su temperatura corporal se restableció y de forma extraña se sintió menos nervioso.

 _Tantos colores, tanta vida… Como si el mundo no estuviera acabándose._

—Dicen que las flores tienen un significado—Naruto volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con una mujer. Él no pretendía voltear a verla pero en cuanto lo hizo se quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de ese ser. Su cabello rubio era largo y sedoso, sus labios naturales tenían una forma de corazón y sus ojos eran dos joyas preciosas. Se quedó sin habla—. Son muy hermosas, ¿verdad?

La mujer portaba un vestido color azul y zapatillas. Vista de ese modo a Naruto le pareció una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Se conmovió, y por mera inercia se acercó a ella. Movió sus labios torpemente y las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron tartamudeos que ni siquiera en su adolescencia profesó cuando hablaba con mujeres.

Pero mirándola más de cerca se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto antes. De algún lugar.

 _¿Dónde?_

—Eh, sí…—Naruto se rascó su cabeza, no sabía bien que decir—. Son bonitas.

—Todas las personas que vienen aquí me dicen lo mismo, es bueno saber que lo he cuidado bien.

Entonces, ella sonrió provocando en Naruto un inmenso placebo de felicidad.

 _Como en el pasado… Esa sonrisa, esa luminosidad ya la había percibido antes._

—¿Es tuyo? Es decir, el jardín.

—Por supuesto—Ella asintió—. Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Ino.

 _"… Yo soy Ino"_

—Yo…—Naruto dudó si decir su nombre o no, pero al final terminó haciéndolo—, me llamo Naruto.

 _"…Mi nombre es Naruto"_

La mujer cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él para tenderle la mano. Naruto por su parte tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para tomar la nívea mano de Ino, en cuanto la tomó sintió electricidad en su cuerpo, relajación. Algo que alguna vez llegó a sentir.

 _Muchos años atrás, con alguien…_

 _Y no con Sakura._

El recordar a Sakura le trajo una sensación amarga, sensación que Ino reparó al instante al apretar con sumo cuidado la mano vendada de Naruto, lo acarició con suavidad y abrió sus labios lentamente.

—Un gusto, _Naruto_ —dijo con suavidad, pronunciando su nombre con delicadeza.

—¿Quién eres?—Para Naruto, Ino había sido sacada de un cuento. Debía ser algo irreal que su cabeza creó en un momento desesperado de soledad.

 _Una leyenda, un mito extraño._

—¿Importa?—A Naruto le pareció ver una ligera mueca de disgusto, sin embargo Ino la reparó al instante y le sonrió provocando que de nuevo él se sintiera estúpido—. Dime, ¿te han atendido bien en este lugar?

—Sí, sí.

—¿Naruto?

Y fue entonces que todo a su alrededor desapareció; lo que antes había sido un hermoso jardín se volvió un pasillo largo y blanco, el mismo patrón que había recorrido durante mucho tiempo. Las flores de colores se transformaron en azulejos cuadrados blancos.

Naruto parpadeó, asustado y consternado. Frente a él Shizune le extendía la mano. El rostro de aquella mujer era de preocupación absoluta.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

Naruto miró su mano, seguía vendada. Todo seguía igual. ¿Había sido un sueño? No podía creérselo dado que fue la sensación más real que pudo haber sentido en su vida. El haber visto a aquella mujer, el oler aquellas flores, la forma de su sonrisa y sus ojos…

 _Esos hermosos ojos azules._

—Ven conmigo—Shizune tendió su mano nuevamente con insistencia y Naruto dudoso la tomó.

 _La sensación no fue la misma. No sintió paz ni placebo. Fue un roce común y corriente que no le transmitió ninguna emoción._

—Tengo casi treinta años, ¿sabe?—aquello lo dijo con irritación, estaba enojado y confundido.

—Y yo tengo casi cuarenta—la enfermera movió sus pies con rapidez conduciendo a Naruto a un lugar alejado—, sabemos mutuamente quienes somos. Usted sabe quién soy yo y viceversa. Le aseguro que no debió haberse encontrado con ella.

 _"¿Con ella?"_ Naruto ladeó su cabeza, confundido. ¿Ino no había sido un sueño? ¿El jardín fue real?

—¿Con quién?—la pregunta la expresó con duda y en tono quedo, casi asustado.

Sin embargo, Shizune paró en seco y volteó hacia Naruto. Tuvo que mirarlo hacia arriba pues él era mucho más alto.

—Ella, _la administradora._

—¿La administradora?

—Ino… Ino Yamanaka—Shizune apretó sus puños y miró de reojo a todos lados—, ¿qué tanto habló con ella?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un intento desesperado se pellizcó el brazo, sin embargo todo seguía igual. Shizune lo miró curiosa y alzó una de sus cejas, como preguntando por qué demonios hacía eso.

—Se supone que debería ser yo el que hace las preguntas—Naruto frunció su entrecejo molesto—. Se supone que era yo el que tenía dudas hasta hace unos momentos, pero usted…

—No podía hablar ahí. No podía hacerlo frente a las cámaras—Naruto abrió sus ojos con incredulidad. —Ahora su vida y la de sus amigos está en peligro. La administradora lo ha visto, eso supone de por sí un grave peligro.

Shizune frotó sus sienes y habló en voz baja, desesperada.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice. Yo… Yo no sé quién es "la administradora". Estaba hablando con ella en un jardín y ¡aquí no hay ningún jardín!

—¿En un qué?—Shizune dejó de tocar sus sienes y frunció su ceño, deformando un poco su rostro—. En Labyrinth no tenemos cosa semejante.

 _¿Labyrinth?_

—Pero… juro que había un árbol frondoso y muchas flores, ella me saludó extendiendo su mano. Se presentó como Ino y preguntó mi nombre.

—Tal vez me excedí en la dosis con el sedante—Shizune lo examinó visualmente pero Naruto bufó molesto—, vi que ella se acercó a usted y que cruzaron algunas palabras, posteriormente se alejó.

—Imposible. Yo… yo la vi en el jardín.

—Oficial Uzumaki—Shizune lo tomó por los hombros cerciorándose de que él estuviera consciente y pleno de lo que ocurría—, vi como la administradora le decía algo en el pasillo, se alejó y usted se quedó parado en shock, como en trance. Aquello me preocupó dado que ella es una persona bastante peculiar.

—Es decir—Naruto la alejó, le incomodó la cercanía—, el jardín, las flores, la banca… el vestido azul de Ino, todo eso, ¿fue mi imaginación?

—¿Vestido? La administradora traía puesto el traje militar de Braznia.

—¿Braznia?—Naruto tartamudeó—, ¿por qué usaría ella un uniforme del país enemigo? Es decir, estamos en Belgurk, ¿no?

—¿No tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido, cierto? ¿Sabe qué año es hoy?

—1972, creo.

—No… es 1973. Han pasado diez meses desde que ingresó aquí.

—¿Qué?—Naruto abrió sus ojos con incredulidad—, ¡imposible! Solo han pasado días o puede que horas desde que entré aquí.

—Veo que el efecto ha sido considerable. Hasta hace apenas unas semanas usted recobró la consciencia, es decir, fue capaz de hablar pero al parecer ha olvidado las cosas. ¿Recuerda cómo despertó?

—Eh… No, sólo… sólo recuerdo haberme recargado en el pasillo y…—se rascó la cabeza, confundido—, ¡diablos!

—Parece ser una pérdida de memoria, sólo recuerda lo que ha sucedido hoy. ¿Qué hizo ayer?

—Yo… no lo sé.

 _Era estar viviendo el mismo día, siempre el mismo día._

—Ya veo—Shizune se recargó contra la pared y suspiró—. He de asumir que no sabe si ha hablado más veces con la administradora.

—¿Qué se supone que me pasa? ¡Yo recuerdo a Sasuke y a Sakura! Recuerdo que una lluvia espesa y oscura nos envolvió y yo los cubrí con mi cuerpo, un convoy llegó y…

—Nadie ha sabido explicar el fenómeno de la lluvia oscura. Pero parece ser que causa amnesia y desórdenes mentales—explicó Shizune—. Usted llegó en un estado de emergencia a Labyrinth, con quemaduras en su cuerpo y con temperatura. Entró en coma y posteriormente su estado fue mejorando. Creí que siempre preguntaba por Sasuke y Vanquish porque estaba preocupado, sin embargo… usted no recuerda que ya hizo esa pregunta el día anterior.

—¿Cómo puedo recuperarme? ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser el mismo?—Tomó a Shizune por los hombros y acercó su cara a la de ella, provocando que ella se azorara—, ¿qué es lo que me ha pasado?

—No lo sé, Oficial—Shizune cerró sus ojos y apartó su rostro—. Pero puedo decir que en estos diez meses las cosas han cambiado.

—De modo tal que no recuerdo lo que ocurrió ayer, ni la semana pasada. ¿Hace cuánto desperté? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el mundo? ¿Dónde está Sasuke y Sakura ahora?

—Usted despertó hace un mes, recobró la consciencia y empezó a hacer preguntas. Me cuestionó acerca de mi uniforme. Cada día me hizo la misma pregunta y cada día lo evadí, cada vez con más molestia.

—Necesito recobrar mi memoria, tenemos que llegar a LeBrou.

—Sus amigos están mejor, ellos sobrevivieron. Puede que usted los haya salvado, fue un gesto noble. Ellos están aquí, resguardados. Estamos en Labyrinth, en la zona fronteriza.

 _"¿Labyrinth?"_

—Pero, ¿por qué la "administradora" y usted…?

—¿Por qué portamos diferentes uniformes?—Shizune entendió las dudas de Naruto con solo mirar sus ojos—. Es porque ambas naciones se han aliado—Shizune bajó la voz, como si estuviera contando un secreto—, al menos por ahora.

—¿Belgurk y Braznia? ¿Eso significa que ya no hay guerra sino que se ha logrado la paz?

El solo pensar que ya se había logrado terminar con la tercera guerra provocaba que Naruto se sintiera bien. Sin embargo, el cómo Shizune reaccionó ante su pregunta le dio una respuesta anticipada.

 _Una falsa paz._

—No se haga demasiados sueños ni ilusiones—corrigió—. Esto no es la paz, simplemente se trata de una débil alianza que en cualquier momento se romperá. Labyrinth supone ser el refugio de los condenados. Es el símbolo de unión entre Belgurk y Braznia, de momento.

—¿Podría explicarme mejor?—Naruto dijo aquello en un hilo de voz, la expresión de su rostro y el cómo juntó sus manos provocó que Shizune se conmoviera.

 _Él no era más que un alma perdida en un mundo corrupto. No era más que un ser confundido e indefenso dentro de un mundo sanguinario y violento._

—Los condenados son aquellos que han sido infectados por las akarellas y por las lluvias negras que azotan la región de vez en cuando, no se ha encontrado cura para los condenados. Una vez que el mal los infesta se transforman en Ignis, por eso son condenados. Los Ignis se han expandido y de hecho ya están en Braznia, es por ello que ambas naciones tuvieron que aliarse. Nadie parece explicarse de donde surgieron tales bestias, se han presentado fenómenos naturales muy extraños y atípicos en los últimos meses. Allegria tuvo que dejar de lado sus diferencias para luchar hombro con hombro.

—Pero…—Naruto recordó los informes del geonig, se suponía que la horda de Ignis estaba en Temuk, y eso porque se habían contabilizado casos aislados —, ¿qué tanto avanzó la invasión de los Ignis?

—Me temo que ha habido reportes de que han llegado a la capital… a LeBrou.

Naruto tragó fuerte. Eso no significaba absolutamente nada bueno.

—El gobierno teme que se desate el caos—Shizune miró a un punto vacío del pasillo, sin enfocar sus ojos en Naruto como si lo evadiera—, nadie sabe que es lo que ocurre, no hay explicaciones a las preguntas.

—Labyrinth…—murmuró—, es por ello que hay tantas habitaciones vacías, cientos de pasillos blancos y sin fin… porque esto es como un laberinto, ¿verdad? Planean que esto se llene un día. Aquí no hay cielo, no hay origen ni final.

—Así es—Shizune cortó en seco a Naruto—. Labyrinth es un proyecto de vida, no es una ciudad, ni un país. Es como….

 _"… Un nuevo mundo"._

—¿Cómo qué?—preguntó con desesperación—, ¿qué es?

—Nada, no es nada.

La respuesta le supo agría y amarga a Naruto. Su pecho se contrajo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Ha habido muchos condenados? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?

 _Tantas preguntas, tantas dudas… nulas respuestas._

—No de momento, Braznia ha hecho todo lo humano posible por combatirlos.

—No puede ser posible… Hemos llegado tarde, muy tarde—Naruto se dejó caer en el pasillo y comenzó a tiritar de frío, se sentía miserable—. Esas criaturas son poderosas, la gente moriría si los ve… o lo que es peor, podrían convertirse en esas terribles bestias.

—Es por ello que necesitamos a Vanquish—Shizune suspiró al decir aquello—es nuestra salvación.

—¿Qué?—Naruto la miró fijamente, medio molesto. Toda la debilidad que sentía y la melancolía que le produjo saber el estado actual del mundo se esfumó cuando Shizune pronunció de ese modo el nombre de "Vanqush".

—No fue una mera coincidencia el que hayan sido rescatados ni mucho menos. Vanquish es demasiado valiosa para el mundo. Es el arma que todos quieren tener. El arma que el mundo necesita para sobrevivir.

—¿Arma?—Naruto apretó sus puños—, ¿por qué siempre la tratan como un objeto? Ella no es ninguna arma, ella…— _pero la manera en que se movía, tan bestial, la manera de desgarrar a sus enemigos._ —, ella es…

—Ella ya no es humana—los labios de Shizune se cerraron de repente al decir aquello, sintió culpabilidad y frialdad al decir aquello pero no podía ser de otra manera—. Ella ha dejado todo rastro de humanidad atrás. Ahora, su vida está siendo controlada por los altos mandos. Solo ellos deciden su rumbo.

—¡Ella no es un arma!

—Vanquish significa un avance tecnológico—Shizune se recargó en la pared y se permitió abrazarse a sí misma—, Braznia y Belgurk peleaban por Vanquish. Unos decían que ella les pertenecía por derecho de creación y otros simplemente la querían a su disposición. Lo cierto es que ahora ambas naciones darán todo porque ella siga en pie. Y si es necesario que unan sus fuerzas por un buen común lo harían.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me quiere decir, ni tampoco me interesa. Sólo la ven como a un objeto. ¡Ella no es un objeto! Ella es Sakura. Es una chica. ¿Tan difícil es comprenderlo—Naruto comenzó a llorar, de frustración. Shizune sintió un leve pinchazo de culpabilidad al verlo en ese estado—. Pensé que usted era una persona comprometida con su trabajo. Cuidaba a Sakura, cuidaba de sus heridas. ¿Lo recuerda? Cuando Sakura quedó sin brazos, usted se encargó de enmendar sus magulladuras.

—Recuerdo aquellos tiempos, Oficial. Pero hay cosas que usted y todo el mundo desconoce.

—¿Qué hace en Belgurk si usted pertenecía a LaRosse? Braznia era su patria. Ahora usted porta un uniforme diferente—Naruto frunció su ceño—. No sé qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo, cada vez me confundo más. Mi memoria parece ser que está destinada a morir y desvanecerse pero… pero al menos ahorita soy consciente de las cosas y exijo respuestas.

—No intente conocer mi historia ni tampoco juzgarme—Shizune miró a Naruto con ferocidad—, si estoy aquí ayudándole es porque en parte lo tengo en alta estima a usted y a la familia Uchiha.

 _"… Hice una promesa"_

—¿A mí? Que sepa, no nos debemos nada. Apenas y nos conocimos por un efímero tiempo hace años.

—Quizá mi nombre no le suene ni mi apariencia. Pero yo fui la sobrina del prometido de Tsunade.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y de su boca se formó una expresión cargada de sorpresa.

—¿La pequeña niña de la que Tsunade solía hablar cuando estaba ebria? ¿La sobrina de su amado Dan?

—No haré una narrativa de mi historia, ni pretendo que la conozca pero por favor, acepte la realidad tal y cómo es. Sakura ya no es más Sakura, ahora es un arma que ayudará a toda la nación. Estamos en tiempos caóticos, Oficial Uzumaki. Los tiempos de guerra han quedado en el pasado, hoy por hoy hay cosas más siniestras y el costo está siendo demasiado alto.

—Me niego a aceptar un mundo en donde utilicen a las personas como armas. No aceptaré una realidad como esa.

—Para ganar las batallas a veces es necesario usar métodos poco ortodoxos—Shizune suspiró—. Agradezca que sigue vivo, de no ser por Akasuna no Sasori en este momento tanto usted como Vanquish y Sasuke estarían muertos. No habrían sobrevivido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sasori en esto?

Shizune bajó la mirada y mordió sus labios. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y le dio la vuelta a Naruto.

—Las cámaras volverán a activarse, no puedo decir más Oficial Uzumaki. Mi lengua hoy se ha soltado demasiado.

—¡Shizune!

La enfermera entró en una puerta blanca y Naruto trató de abrirla pero fue imposible. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Ahora ya entendía un poco más la situación pero había demasiados cabos sueltos.

 _La administradora "Ino Yamanaka". El jardín inexistente y ese gran árbol. El que Akasuna no Sasori haya intervenido. Que el mundo se esté aliando por un bien común._

Pero lo más importante… Su memoria. Naruto tenía miedo, demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Perdería de nuevo lo que había vivido y las verdades de las que se había enterado? Se negaba a aceptar ese destino.

Pateó la puerta insistentemente pero Shizune no abrió. Buscó con la mirada más personas, o algo que le diera un rumbo. Sin embargo, no se encontró con absolutamente nada.

 _"No quiero olvidar, no quiero olvidar que he vivido…_

 _… No quiero olvidar quién soy"_

En ese momento deseó tener algo con que escribir. Estaba enloqueciendo. No quería perder la memoria. Quiso rasgar la pared con sus uñas pero era inútil pues no tenía ningún efecto raspar el azulejo.

Se maldijo una y otra vez.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Naruto se tocó sus cabellos y los jaló en un intento desesperado—, ¿qué es Labyrinth?

* * *

 **N/A** Antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que ha leído este fic y que me han acompañado a lo largo de estos 13 capítulos. Realmente ha sido un camino largo y lleno de trama (?.

Es un mundo complejo en realidad, a veces me cuestiono de donde surgió realmente tanta cosa en mi cabeza. No es una trama tan sencilla puesto que tiene muchas ramificaciones e historias entrelazadas. Es posible que no haya habido participación de Sakura/Sasuke/Sarada en el capítulo pasado pero era necesario puesto que la trama de Uzugari en algún punto de esta historia se volverá a retomar (porque es un lugar importante, pero no diré más). Quise crear un Universo Alternativo diferente, durante estos casi 6 años en fanfiction escribiendo mis UA se basaban siempre en lo mismo: tramas escolares, desamores, universidad, preparatoria, tramas de vecinos y esas cosas. Ahora quise dar un nuevo cambio y por ello Vanquish es una historia distinta. Si bien hay referencias (por ejemplo a Violet Evergardeen) he tratado que haya nuevos elementos como BIOMEDICS o como los famosos Ignis. Poco a poco se irá despejando más este asunto.

Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios pues de alguna manera me ayudan a saber que es lo que piensan como lectores, así que valoro mucho su tiempo (tanto para leer como para comentar). ¡Gracias!

Y bueno, como mencioné en mi face personal, las actualizaciones de Vanquish serán cada semana (en específico cada viernes) a salvedad de aquellas ocasiones en las que por la escuela no pueda actualizar, pero eso yo lo avisaré antes.

Los quiero mucho. Abrazos enooormes.

Blossom Lu.

P.D NO ME DEJEN EN WACHADO ;-;


	14. Coliseo

**V. Coliseo**

 _"… Entonces, cuando el juez tome asiento,_

 _lo que estaba oculto se mostrará:_

 _y nada quedará pendiente._

 _¿Qué podrá decir entonces este pobre desdichado?_

 _¿A qué protector podré rogar,_

 _cuando ni los justos estarán seguros?...*"_

 ** _[1965. Hospital de Cantiverrí. Belgurk]_**

—Ciertamente necesito que me des algo a cambio.

Sasuke no supo interpretar el silencio que vino después de aquella oración. Se sintió dominado por la presencia de aquella mujer. La manera en que sus ojos brillaron, no podía descifrar de qué se trataba el asunto pero algo era seguro; no le agradaba la sensación. Nunca le gustaron las adivinanzas y ciertamente no era ahora la excepción.

 _De ninguna forma_.

—¿Qué?— _Qué es lo que qué quieres_ , quiso preguntar en realidad.

—Tu cuerpo.

Parpadeó, confuso. La mujer mostraba un rostro sereno, con un deje de brillo en los ojos. Sasuke se sintió asqueado. En su cabeza pensó que querrían mil cosas de él pero en ningún escenario posible figuró "su cuerpo" como una opción.

—No me malinterpretes—La mujer carraspeó y rodó los ojos, medio molesta—. No me refería a _eso_ , no quiero tu cuerpo de ese modo—. Por cierto, me llamo Temari—extendió su mano, sin embargo él no hizo ningún intento por devolverle el saludo, al notar aquello la mujer optó por tomar la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de decir todo lo que fue malinterpretado y suspiró—. Necesito, necesitamos de tu ayuda Sasuke.

Carraspeó. Le asqueaba tener que pedir ayuda. Ella, quién siempre se había considerado independiente.

—Si quieres escuchar que estoy agradecido porque me hayan salvado la vida… No lo estoy—Sasuke se movió de la cama, con dificultad—, mi ojo, mi pierna y mi brazo fueron construidos de nuevo. Sea lo que sea que quieran de mí, no lo obtendrán.

—Sasuke Uchiha—Temari alzó sus cejas azorada—, hay guerras nuevas que están por amenazar al mundo entero. Hay peligros más fuertes que simples conflictos entre dos personas. Se esconde debajo de la Tierra y amenaza por salir e invadir al mundo

—¿Y quién soy yo para evitarlo?—Sasuke apretó sus dientes y miró con frustración a Temari—, ¿qué quieren de mí? No soy más que un pseudo lisiado, no soy más que un hombre desdichado que alguna vez pretendió proteger a los suyos.

—El espíritu de la esperanza es lo último que muere. El Presidente Danzou Shimura quiso deshacerte de ti, ¿no es así?—Sasuke parpadeó lentamente, ¿cómo es que ella sabía eso?—. Nosotros lo sabemos todo, Sasuke. Sabemos cómo es que Danzou Shimura ha traicionado y manipulado a toda una nación, pero aún no comprendemos los motivos. ¿Poder? ¿Ambición? ¿Riquezas? No, hay algo más—Temari juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, como pensando—. Necesitamos personas de firme convicción y altos principios.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

—¿Cómo es que sé todo?—Temari se dirigió a la puerta y se recargó en el umbral de la misma. El foco de la habitación estaba descompuesto lo que provocaba que la luz parpadeara de vez en cuando—. Hay personas que no le pertenecemos a un país, sino que creemos en el mundo _._ Soy hija del que alguna vez fue Presidente… Rasa no Sabaku. Soy hermana mayor del que hoy por hoy es Presidente, Gaara no Sabaku. Pero no comparto dicha convicción. El mundo se está cayendo y el infierno ha comenzado aquí, en Belgurk. Hay una nueva amenaza, nosotros le llamamos como la Sombra. Pero… ¿quién sabe? Puede que tenga en realidad otro nombre.

—Estás queriendo decir que no eres firme a tu patria—aquello sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, al notarlo, Sasuke carraspeó y añadió—es una pregunta, por cierto.

—No—Temari frunció su ceño, medio azorada—. Solo quiero salvar al mundo y si eso significa que debo pedir ayuda, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias— _Incluso si hiere mi orgullo—_ Porque el mundo necesita héroes.

—Entonces, ¿por eso quieres "mi cuerpo"? ¿para lograr ser "un héroe"?

Sasuke dijo las últimas palabras con asco e ironía. Temari por su parte, sonrió.

—En Limort perdiste extremidades y dañaste seriamente tu ojo. Tuvimos que usar en ti una nueva tecnología que se creó a partir de la genialidad de uno de nuestros más grandes colaboradores. Ya lo conoces.

—… ¿El escorpión rojo?

—Akasuna no Sasori—corrigió Temari—, él te implantó prótesis. Pero necesita mejorarlas, él… él tiene un plan.

Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas, confundido.

—Déjate de historias y adivinanzas. No me gustan. Sé directa.

Temari entrecerró sus ojos. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Junto sus manos y suspiró.

—Necesitamos experimentar contigo… ver hasta donde tu cuerpo sintético es capaz de resistir.

—Les llamamos Lákyr a los cuerpos sintéticos—De repente la puerta se abrió y Temari se removió inquieta, no sin antes fruncir su ceño. Irritada de que todo el tiempo estuvo vigilada—. Quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de aguantar el cuerpo en combate.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua y se quedó mirando al techo. Aquello le irritaba. Quería pensar en una respuesta, deseaba salir de ahí corriendo y regresar a casa, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Estaba en un país enemigo y claramente no tenía los medios para regresar.

 _El foco seguía parpadeando, descompuesto._

—Y una vez que terminen de usarme… ¿podré regresar a mi hogar?

Temari volteó a ver a Sasori, sin embargo el hombre inmutable asintió.

 _"Mentiroso"_ quiso decirle, Temari odiaba las mentiras.

—Entonces, que así sea.

 **/* * */**

 ** _[1965. "El Coliseo". Belgurk]_**

Sasuke respiró entrecortadamente. Llevaba horas corriendo en círculos, sin parar. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Entonces, una nueva ráfaga de balas adornaron el techo del "Coliseo". Una a una caían de algún lugar, pero Sasuke no podía precisar de donde, sólo atinaba a moverse de forma rápida. Ni siquiera se sentía como que su pierna no fuera real, aquel pedazo de metal lo hacía sentir como si nada hubiera pasado. Les llamaban PTB.

 _Prótesis de Titanio Biocompatibles._

"Cúbrete con las PTB" ese es el consejo que ella le había dado. La mujer que se hacía llamar como Temari no Sabaku le había dicho eso, una noche antes de comenzar el entrenamiento en el Coliseo.

Sasuke no supo a qué se refería con eso, pero lo descubrió en cuanto las balas comenzaron a inundar el Coliseo, un área que aparentemente estaba destinada para el entrenamiento. _Su entrenamiento._ Era algo complicado que usara su brazo artificial para protegerse porque internamente seguía teniendo la idea de que era de carne y hueso, sin embargo descubrió que podía servirle muy bien como escudo pues las balas rebotaban sin causarle al más mínimo daño.

Sin saberlo, detrás del cristal falso, Temari observaba atenta los movimientos de Sasuke. Eran rápidos y hasta cierto punto meticulosos, mostrando habilidades que solo un miembro del Ejército podría tener. Junto a ella, Sasori analizaba y anotaba algunas cosas.

—Mentiste, ¿no?

Ella lo miró de reojo, solo para encontrarse con los ojos cansados y marchitos de Sasori.

 _¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de tener un cuerpo artificial sus ojos mostraran una infinita tristeza?_

—Lákyr, ¿sabes lo qué son?

Temari ladeó su cabeza, confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema. Frunció su ceño y gruñó.

—Gran escapatoria al cambiar de tema, Sasori.

—No mentí cuando dije que volvería a casa, al final lo hará. Todos lo haremos. Pero antes, tengo que averiguar si es posible continuar con mi propio proyecto, con los Lákyr.

 _Sasori no se permitiría fallar nunca más._

 _Jamás. No de nuevo._

—Mi hermano siempre apoyó tus ideas—Temari suspiró—, si él estuviera consiente de lo que ocurre seguramente haría una gran narrativa respecto a tu proyecto, lo cierto es que no sé si funcione. No estoy convencida de ello para ser honesta—Los ojos de Temari lucían tristes, puso su mano sobre el cristal y con tristeza siguió analizando a Sasuke—, ¿en qué nos estamos convirtiendo? ¿en humanos o en bestias?

—Dudas del proyecto Lákyr, de los cuerpos sintéticos. ¿No se ven claros los resultados?—Sasori señaló con serenidad a Sasuke—, no ha sido dañado, resiste.

 _Resiste._

 _Todo salió bien._

 _No murió._

 _No falló…_

—Es que no serán cuerpos sintéticos—Temari frunció su ceño—, y lo sabes. Tú no aspiras a construir solo cuerpos sintéticos sino…

 _Sonrió. Por supuesto que no aspiraba solo a eso._

—… Humanos sintéticos—la voz de Sasori sonó firme y convencida—, se avecina una guerra Temari, una guerra que terminará con lo que somos y no hay vuelta atrás, no habrá solución ni retorno, estamos condenados.

—La energía del magma… nos consumió—Temari apretó con fuerza el cristal—, todo lo que construimos se está acabando, por lo que peleamos.

—Fuimos abandonados por la madre Tierra y solo por ello tomamos su corazón.

—¡Nunca debimos haberlo hecho!—un golpe resonó en el cristal, haciéndolo vibrar. Sasori no se sorprendió, en realidad solo alzó los hombros indiferente al dolor de Temari—, nunca debimos usar la energía del magma, todo lo que construimos fue usándola y por ello estamos pagando demasiado caro.

—Ciertamente no eres como el Líder—Sasori tocó su hombro, provocando en ella una sensación de incomodidad—, tu hermano tiene el don de la palabra. Lo que él dice es la verdad absoluta y solamente la verdad. Hay personas que nacen para tenerlo todo, tal y como él. Y otras como nosotros que nacimos para trazar nuestro camino.

—Nunca dije que sería como mi hermano—Temari apartó la mano artificial de Sasori y dio un respingo—, no confundas mis acciones Sasori.

—Lo veo en tus ojos cada que pasas por la habitación del Líder. Lo veo cada que quieres dominar el terreno. Quieres ocupar y representar un papel que no se te fue concedido.

—¡Mentira!—se giró, solo para encontrarse con el mismo rostro apático—, yo no quiero ni aspiro a ningún puesto. Nunca me interesó. Sólo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, quiero que él vuelva a ser el mismo, ¿es demasiado pedir?

Para finales de 1963 sucesos extraños comenzaron a ocurrir en Belgurk. Nadie supo explicarlos, ni siquiera los científicos: Luces extrañas adornaban el cielo en el amanecer y aquellos que miraban aquel fenómeno se enfermaban. Sangraban por la nariz a los días y su mirada se volvía vidriosa, sus labios resecos y el cabello comenzaba a caérseles. Poco tiempo después las personas comenzaban a comportarse de una manera atípica…

 _… Como monstruos._

El Presidente, Gaara No Sabaku sugirió que las personas no salieran de sus casas a ciertas horas y se levantó una especie de toque de queda, al menos en lo que los científicos lograban descifrar qué es lo que ocurría. Pero parecía que estaban condenados pues algunos se convirtieron en bestias, en monstruos.

 _(Eventualmente, les llamaron Ignis._

 _Pero Temari sabía que había otro tipo de Ignis, uno diferente. Lo había escuchado en rumores._

 _… Humanos que podían volverse Ignis al volverse adictos al magnam, una peculiar piedra roja.)_

Al inicio se explicó la evolución del proceso de "intoxicación"; las personas comenzaban a transformarse, el primer síntoma era el cambio de coloración en la piel, exceso de sed y el sangrado. Aquellos síntomas ya suponían que algo estaba mal en la persona. Si se dejaba pasar tres días sin atención, la persona estaba condenada a desvariar mentalmente para finalmente convertirse en una bestia.

Temari había escuchado aquello y le aterrorizó, pero siempre creyó que la gente de Belgurk era lo suficientemente capaz como para encontrar respuestas a dicho problema. Siempre mantuvo la fe.

Sin embargo, un día sucedió lo inexplicable: su hermano se había "intoxicado" así le llamaban al fenómeno, pues no se sabía explicar con precisión. Pero nada pudieron hacer por Gaara, salvo ralentizar los síntomas y fue por ello que tomaron una decisión…

 _… Detener su vida y dejarlo en espera._

Un grito, un gruñido de dolor sacó de sus pensamientos a Temari quien observó con atención a Sasuke Uchiha. El hombre se tumbó al piso y tomó su PTB con su otro brazo, con dolor.

—Se ha lastimado—Temari miró con preocupación a Sasori, quien simplemente cruzó los brazos—, ¿no harás algo para ayudarlo?

—Él es nuestro sujeto de prueba. Nuestro gladiador. Sobrevivirá, una bala no debe detenerlo.

Temari se abrazó a sí misma. No le gustaba esa situación. No le gustaba ser ese tipo de espectadora.

 _No le gustaba el nuevo mundo que estaban construyendo._

 _No le agradaba trabajar junto a Sasori._

 **/* * */**

 ** _[1967."El Coliseo". Belgurk]_**

Temari lo vio entrenar día tras día. Pronto los gritos se volvieron golpes y las heridas se volvieron cicatrices. En más de una ocasión quiso curar a Sasuke Uchiha y rescatarlo de aquel nuevo infierno, sin embargo las instrucciones eran precisas y ella no era quién para hacer algo.

 _Había ojos que la vigilaban. Pistolas detrás de ella listas para disparar si cometía alguna estupidez._

El Coliseo no era más que un nombre de un simple espacio para entrenar. Sin embargo Temari sabía que Sasori y los miembros de su Escuadrón estaban construyendo algo más ambicioso a fin de poder crear una serie de cuerpos sintéticos que sirvieran para la próxima guerra.

 _El proyecto Labyrinth._ Labyrinth suponía ser un receptáculo de las personas que sucumbieran en la nueva guerra para convertirlos en Lákyr, en humanos con cuerpo sintético. Pero a Temari le atemorizaba que en realidad no solo querían crear humanos, sino personas sintéticas.

 _Sin sentimientos, sin recuerdos, simplemente máquinas de guerra._

 _Verdaderos autómatas._

Sasuke era el primero de su generación, aunque Sasori confesó que no le quitaría sus recuerdos debido a que el "General" era demasiado valioso como para hacerle aquello. Sin embargo, mejoraría su cuerpo con el único propósito de experimentar en humanos, ver si era aplicable eso de las PTB.

Temari no lo comprendía. Ella nunca había sido fanática a la ciencia, y sus nulos conocimientos eran notorios. No sabía mucho del tema sin embargo de lo que sí era consiente era de que ese invento de las PTB no les correspondía. Alguien más colaboró con ellos.

 _¿Pero quién?_

No era ninguna novedad de que Braznia estaba muy por encima que ellos en cuanto a tecnología refería. Hasta donde Temari sabía, los creadores de las PTB eran personas de BIOMEDICS, gente de Braznia. Sin embargo, Sasori sabía demasiado de las PTB.

 _Por lo que Temari pensó en dos posibilidades: La primera, alguien de Braznia estaba traicionando a su patria y compartía sus ideas con gente culta de Belgurk. O la segunda posibilidad…_

 _… Que Sasori estaba traicionando a Belgurk de alguna manera._

 _Traiciones. Mentiras. Engaños._

Temari suspiró cansada. Ella no quería formar parte de ello, prefería ser una simple espectadora a la expectativa de la situación. No pretendía involucrarse más, no quería descubrir más engaños, pero cada vez era más difícil deslindarse de la situación y hacerse a un lado.

 _No quería ser la regente. No quería ser la Líder. No quería vanagloriarse de las acciones de otros hombres. No quería que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa manera; no quería ser la creadora de un mundo decadente._

—Quiero regresar a casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha lucían marchitos, inexpresivos. Las ojeras adornaban su moreno rostro y lo hacían ver como alguien grotesco, a pesar de su belleza natural. Temari le extendió la bandeja de comida esperando una respuesta, sin embargo él no extendió su brazo.

Ella no era una persona adepta a hablar, más bien se mantenía al margen. Callar y ver, escuchar y no hablar.

Pero aquel hombre la conmovía de mil y un maneras diferentes; eran esos ojos oscuros que la incitaban a liberarlo de su jaula. Era la piel morena la que provocaba en ella deseos de curar sus heridas físicas y tal vez espirituales.

 _Quería sanar su corazón y reparar su alma. Cuidar de su cuerpo y darle libertad._

 _Anhelaba ser su agua, deseaba llegar al fondo de su corazón y su alma._

 _Pero… aquel era un pensamiento estúpido en tiempos de caos._

 _Ella no quería ser una mujer débil. Ella no podía dejarse sucumbir ante sus propios deseos y tentaciones. No tenía que ser tentada por sus pasiones._

Cuanto más tiempo estaba cerca de Sasuke más se confundía a sí misma. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones, un huracán que la atormentaba cada que se encontraba con él. Se odiaba a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos, ella quien siempre se había jactado de mantenerse firme respecto a sus sentimientos. Siempre segura de sí misma. Pero ahora, todas esas cualidades de las que siempre se enorgulleció se estaban rompiendo, Sasuke estaba rompiendo esa barrera entre lo que creyó ser y en lo que se estaba volviendo.

La mano natural de Sasuke se movió hacia ella, aproximándose como queriéndola tocar.

Temari no era médico. Tampoco enfermera. No se encasillaba en ninguna profesión pues era todo y nada a la vez. Podía ser mediadora de la paz, podía levantar un arma y dispararla con facilidad, podía cuidar de un bebé y podía pelear si así se le exigía.

 _Pero no podía tomar la mano de Sasuke Uchiha._

Nadie le había pedido que fuera a verlo, de hecho él estaba destinado a estar internado y conectado a toda esa serie de electrodos desde el momento en el que llegó de su entrenamiento.

Había sido algo brutal, según contaron. Una batalla de él contra tres gladiadores sintéticos. Temari prefería llamarles robots, pero Sasori insistía en que no lo eran.

Pero fuese como fuera, Sasuke había peleado contra ellos mostrando su innata capacidad para el combate. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y fue entonces que fue herido de gravedad. Casi perdía su mano real —la que no tenía PTB— por la gravedad de sus heridas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y heridas profundas que parecían no quitarse.

Algo hizo eco en Temari en cuanto se enteró de aquella noticia. Los hombres no paraban de hablar de aquello, era la noticia entre los que deseaban luchar contra Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo gladiador. _El invicto._

Miles de rumores se habían formado; que si Sasuke no era humano, que Sasuke traicionó a su patria, que había olvidado la memoria, que había asesinado a un mandatario. Su leyenda comenzaba a esparcirse por Labyrinth; la ciudad del futuro.

—Sakura…

Temari frunció su entrecejo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que entre delirios él mencionaba ese nombre. Supo, que a pesar de parecer él una persona fría y estoica en el fondo tenía alguien especial, alguien a quien llamar…

 _… Alguien a quien amar._

—Quieres regresar a casa, ¿con qué propósito?—Temari volteó a mirarlo, inexpresiva pero por dentro dolida—, ¿para qué, Sasuke?

—Estoy en el infierno—Sasuke abrió sus labios con dificultad—, sólo quiero regresar.

Sus jadeos eran audibles, el dolor era palpable. Temari apretó sus puños. ¿Sentir tristeza al verlo en ese estado estaba bien? ¿La hacía una buena o una mala persona?

Fue entonces que hizo una promesa.

—Saldrás de aquí Sasuke, es una promesa.

—Detesto cuando las personas mienten—Temari no supo si Sasuke sonrió, o simplemente sus labios se deformaron en una extraña línea curva—. No te creo, Temari.

Sin embargo, esas palabras le dolieron hasta el fondo del alma. Nunca le había importado que las personas le creyeran o no. En realidad, eso carecía de sentido. Pero que Sasuke Uchiha le dijera que no creía en ella… era diferente.

—Sakura…—Temari murmuró ese nombre, con dificultad—, ¿qué es ella en realidad?

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba conectado a un respirador artificial. Su mirada se perdía, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Sakura lo es todo para mí.

 ** _/* * *(2)* * */_**

 ** _Un mundo feliz_**

 **[1971. Labyrinth, Belgurk]**

Labyrinth era como un sueño. Pero más que eso, esa pseudo ciudad era como una Polis Griega. Temari había leído acerca de esos cuentos ****** cuando era niña. Le gustaba sumergirse en el mundo de la lectura y estudiar.

Pero esos tiempos habían sido antes, cuando tenía más inocencia y creía que el mundo sería eterno. Fue un grave error haber supuesto eso. Qué incrédula.

Temari se miró en el espejo y no le gustó su apariencia. Pero no era la exterior, sino la interior. Se sentía marchita, destrozada, ajena. Sentía que ella era parte del cruel destino que tendrían cientos de personas de ahora en adelante.

Salió de su habitación e hizo resonar sus tacones. Labyrinth estaba llena de laberintos, era una ciudad que parecía no tener inicio ni final. No había cielo. No tenían cielo.

Todo había sido meticulosamente estudiado para que la ciudad fuera así; cubierta por una capa protectora que separaba la tierra del cielo. Privados de la luz solar.

No le gustaba esa escena.

A su mente, prefería evocar los recuerdos de un mundo mejor. De cuando ella era niña y se tendía en la arena y miraba el cielo rojo. Jugaba con sus hermanos a aventarse tierra, ante la atenta mirada de su tío Yashamaru quién le sugería que no incitara a sus hermanos a jugar de ese modo. Pero Temari era niña, y solo quería disfrutar de sus días.

 _Qué bonitos. Qué lejanos le sabían ahora._

Esa era su definición de mundo feliz; estar acostada en la arena mirando las nubes mientras éstas se pintaban de color rojo. Tomar agua de limón y sentir como el Sol quemaba su piel. Qué bonitos y lejanos días.

Ahora, su mundo estaba pintado de blanco. El Sol se había ocultado y lo único que quedaba era un sinfín de laberintos. Ella, como parte del proyecto de Labyrinth sabía la ubicación de cada lugar. De cada zona. Nada escapaba a sus ojos, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle.

Temari vestía de negro, usaba botas de tacón que la acompañaban en ese viaje corto. Caminaba con gracia, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación.

Ella había dicho que no usaran más la energía del magma. Su hermano, Kankuro, había sugerido lo mismo al Concejo. Sin embargo, Sasori parecía tener el control sobre ese Concejo y la decisión fue tomada.

 _Seguir usando la energía del magma._

Y de la energía del magma se construyó Labyrinth solo para recordarle a la naturaleza que la estaban desafiando. Temari sentía tanta rabia, pero se contenía. Sus pisadas sobre el piso blanco eran prueba de ello. Detestaba ese lugar, por el simple hecho de que participó en su construcción.

 _Se asqueaba._

Ciertamente no estaba taconeando los pasillos para tener una caminata amena. No. Sus motivos iban mucho más allá de ello. Había recibido una llamada mientras Sasori no estaba. Provenía de un servidor privado. Era una llamada del extranjero.

 _De LeBrou, Braznia._

 _"—Y llegará el día en que nuestros enemigos pidan nuestra ayuda. Cuando ese día ocurra tendremos que unir fuerzas y ayudarlos. No seas tan orgullosa hermana…"_

Su hermano era ferviente de que la paz llegaría y que quizá un día Braznia dejaría de ser tan orgulloso.

Ese día, llegó en forma de llamada.

 _"—SISTEMA ALEJANDRÍA._

 _—¿Disculpe?_

 _—Requiero hablar con Kankuro no Sabaku—Temari había reconocido la voz como la de un hombre, aunque no supo reconocer quién podía ser._

 _—Imposible. No está en este momento—y era verdad, su hermano no estaba en ese momento._

 _—Si usted ha logrado atender esta llamada es porque tiene la capacidad de hacerlo… ¿Es acaso Temari no Sabaku?—Ella se había sorprendido. Iba a colgar, sin embargo, la explicación se le fue dada casi al instante—. No hay tiempo para dar narrativas ni contar historias. Soy el Teniente Shikamaru Nara, de las fuerzas de Inteligencia de Braznia. Necesitamos su ayuda. Abran el acceso de Cantiverrí._

 _Temari se quedó en silencio. Muda. Desde luego que sabía que existía un acceso. Por supuesto. Y sabía que la única persona que tenía acceso a esa zona era "El Ángel"._

 _Konan._

 _—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—Quizá, aquella pregunta había sido demasiado estúpida. Tal vez._

 _—BIOMEDICS ha caído. Repito, BIOMEDICS ha caído._

 _La llamada comenzaba a entrecortarse. Temari soltó el teléfono y éste cayó en el suelo. Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar al igual que su labio. La respiración se le fue. Tuvieron que haber pasado segundos para que ella fuera consciente de lo sucedido y recogiera el teléfono._

 _—¿Me escucha? ¿Está ahí?_

 _—Lo atiendo. Entiendo la petición, Teniente Nara._

 _—Se ha activado el portal de BIOMEDICS, hay personas esperando en el acceso de Cantiverrí. Sugiero cautela y discreción, entre los presentes hay un bebé._

 _—En seguida iré personalmente…"_

Y así fue como Temari había salido de su habitación con rumbo al tren subterráneo de Labyrinth.

No podía activar el acceso directamente desde esa ciudad porque levantaría la sospecha de los que aún dudaban de una alianza con Braznia. Además, ella era consciente de que su hermano reprobaría esa decisión, de haber estado él presente.

Sus tacones resonaron, incluso cuando bajó una escalera en forma de caracol que conducía al tren subterráneo de Labyrinth. Solo los altos mandos sabían que existía algo como eso. Se colocó una capucha negra para cubrir su cabello y metió sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta. Activó el protocolo e hizo andar uno de los trenes.

¿Su objetivo? Llegar hasta Cantiverrí en tiempo récord.

Tomó las riendas del tren y colocó el código para poder conducir. Se le fue permitido.

Sabía que a lo mucho le tomaría llegar media hora hasta la capital. Ellos debían esperar y esperaba que pudieran hacerlo. Entonces, pensó en Sasuke. Mientras el tren se movía a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, su sangre fluía a través de sus venas de forma estrepitosa. Su corazón latía frenético. Tuvo que ponerse guantes para evitar que el sudor provocara que sus inexpertas manos conductoras hicieran que perdiera el control del volante.

Nada podía ser más importante para Braznia que su arma letal. Nada podía ser más importante para el mundo que esa arma. Y sabía el nombre, lo había investigado.

 _Sakura._

Qué curioso era el mundo. Que esa chica fuera un arma. Y más aún, que esa chica fuera "el todo" de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero Temari no estaba ahí para rescatar a esa arma, ni siquiera lo hacía por Braznia.

Sí, en parte era consciente de que tenían que ayudar a BIOMEDICS porque gracias a ellos habían logrado avanzar en tecnología. Pero más que nada, conducía a toda velocidad por cumplir una promesa y expiar sus propias culpas.

"—Saldrás de aquí Sasuke, es una promesa"

Tal vez Sasuke nunca lograría salir de Belgurk. Quién sabe. Pero Temari estaba convencida de algo, si rescataba a Sakura… Sasuke se sentiría de nuevo en casa.

Y si eso era necesario, lo haría…

Ciento noventa kilómetros por hora…

 _… Por el General Sasuke Uchiha._

 ** _/* * *(3)* * */_**

 ** _Cuando nos reencontremos_**

 _"¿Es ese el ángel que bajó del cielo al amanecer?_

 _¿Es ese el demonio que se arrastró fuera del abismo?"_

 ** _[1971. BIOMEDICS-R]_**

 _Y en cuanto Sasuke la vio, en cuanto observó su silueta corrió por ella. Sus piernas flotaban. Su corazón estaba inundado de emociones._

 _Todo fuera por Sakura._

 _(A lo lejos, Temari lo miraba con tristeza. Pero decidió que era lo mejor. Renunciar y no luchar. Esa pelea fue más orgullo que por otra cosa. No podía seguir esperando ser correspondida cuando nunca hubo ilusiones)._

 _Así fue como Sasuke se liberó, como regresó a su hogar._

 _(O al menos eso creyó, pues Temari nunca previó que Sakura ya no sería más Sakura._

 _Tal vez, Sasuke sufriría. Quizá ella también lo haría._

 _Tal vez la vida diera un nuevo giro)._

 ** _/ * * */_**

 _**[1973. Actualidad. Labyrinth, Belgurk]**_

Sasuke despertó de una terrible serie de recuerdos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, amenazando con salírsele. Dio una bocanada de aire y se reincorporó, todos los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarle uno a uno. Cada herida parecía haberse abierto, y el sueño fue tan lúcido que tuvo que palpar sus extremidades y su rostro. La sensación había sido tan real que por un momento creyó que seguía estando en el Coliseo, luchando por su propia vida mientras jugaban con él.

 _Jugando con todo lo que un día fue._

Instintivamente buscó a Temari no Sabaku. Ella frecuentemente aparecía en sus sueños como una especie de Ángel, aquella que mostró un deje de misericordia y que lo dejó en libertad.

 _Pero no estaba._

No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, solo se reproducían en su cabeza imágenes de una lluvia oscura y densa, en donde su mejor amigo los protegió con su cuerpo.

Entonces, las cosas se vuelven más nítidas para Sasuke.

Está en el hospital, debe estarlo. Ha estado inconsciente y debe descubrir que fue de Naruto y de… Sakura.

Ante el recuerdo de Sakura, Sasuke no sabe cómo reaccionar. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza y aprieta sus labios.

—¿Sasuke?—La voz de Vanquish es un bálsamo a sus oídos. Sasuke no voltea hacia donde proviene la voz. En cambio se queda estoico y cierra sus ojos. No es cien por ciento consiente de la realidad, no sabe si sigue en un sueño o lo que está viviendo es real—, ¿Sasuke?

La misma pregunta, el mismo rostro. Los ojos de Sakura nunca los había visto tan verdes, sus pestañas largas se muestran ante él y los labios rosas se abren. Pero lo sabe, ella no es la Sakura que conoció, ella no es más que una copia de su cuerpo.

 _Ella, Vanquish._

Pero… que difícil es hacerse a la idea. Lo único que queda de Sakura es su corazón y su cerebro, nada más.

—Sakura…—Sasuke extiende su mano, confundido—, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

El rostro compasivo se torna inexpresivo. Vanquish mira hacia los lados y suspira. Sasuke nunca la había visto actuar de ese modo, no a Vanquish.

—No lo sé, no estoy segura—Vanquish retrocede su brazo y niega con la cabeza—. Algo sucedió con los Ignis, pero no estoy muy segura de qué ocurrió.

—Dijiste que no miráramos al cielo—Sasuke frunció su ceño—, no lo miramos pero parecías preocupada. Acaso…

 _"¿Acaso te importamos?"_ Sasuke quiso preguntar aquello pero reprimió su curiosidad. Vanquish en cambio negó.

—No sé porque lo hice. En realidad sólo sentí un pinchazo aquí—señaló a su corazón—, y supe que debía de hacerlo… salvarlos—corrigió.

—Entonces…—Sasuke no sabía qué decir ni cómo decir las cosas. Todo era demasiado complejo—, olvídalo.

Vanquish alzó los hombros sin interés alguno y retrocedió. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y se levantó de la cama.

—Hace un rato que desperté—dijo, entre un murmuro—, y no he encontrado a Naruto.

Sasuke caminó con los pies descalzo, sintiendo el frío del suelo. Recargó su espalda contra la pared y cerró sus ojos.

 _No quería pensar. No quería hacerlo._

—Naruto nos protegió, estoy seguro de que está bien—pero aquellas palabras se las decía más para sí mismo que para Vanquish.

 _Tenía que tener esperanza._

—He tenido visiones extrañas, ustedes le llaman presentimientos, acerca de lo que nos ocurrió. Yo… creo que Naruto también está bien.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, curioso se acercó hacia ella.

—¿Y qué nos ocurrió, _Vanquish_?

—Sólo dime Sakura—aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, quién se limitó a asentir—. No muestres tanta sorpresa, Sasuke.

—Sakura—tocó su hombro y la miró de frente. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes de ella, hubo un choque de miradas que Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar. Se sintió demasiado pequeño frente a ella, impotente. De repente, las palabras le faltaron y no supo que decir. Dejó de tocarla y escondió su mano detrás de la espalda, apenado por su atrevimiento—, ¿qué presentimiento?

Su pregunta salió en una bocanada de aire, las palabras fueron soltadas como un disparo rápido. No hubo calma ni serenidad. Él mismo fue consciente de que estaba actuando de una manera extraña. Todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza cuando se trataba de ella. Sus acciones, sus pensamientos, sus palabras.

 _Ella era el caos dentro de él._

 _Ella… lo era todo._

—Creo, creo que te conozco de antes.

Sasuke habría querido decir tantas cosas en ese momento. De hecho, quiso decirle que se conocían desde tiempo atrás, que él la conoció cuando apenas era una niña. Que tomó su mano mientras dormía, que la observaba cuando ella creía que nadie más la veía. La vio sonreír por primera vez… y también llorar.

 _¡Por supuesto que la conocía!_

—¿Cómo es que pudiste presentir eso, Sakura?

La pregunta fue soltada. Los dados lanzados.

—No lo sé, ustedes le llaman presentimiento pero no sé cómo surgió. Sólo lo siento aquí…en mi pecho. No encuentro explicación, quisiera saberlo—A Sasuke le pareció ver un deje de confusión en ella, que fue borrado rápidamente—. Sólo creo que ya nos conocíamos, de algún lugar, de antes.

—Tal vez estás recordando todo—Sasuke sonrió débilmente, si su predicción era cierta tal vez las cosas pudieran llegar a ser como antes.

 _Quizá._

—No—Vanquish negó con la cabeza—. Yo no tengo recuerdos, soy una Lákyr. No olvides que fui creada de un cuerpo humano, su corazón, su cerebro… no sé quién haya sido Sakura en el pasado pero sea como sea tal vez, de alguna manera ella te conoció. Yo no.

Las esperanzas de Sasuke se rompieron en ese momento.

 _"… Yo, yo no soy como ella"_

No hubo sonrisas ni lágrimas. Los dos se miraron sin decirse absolutamente nada. El frío del suelo calaba hasta los huesos a Sasuke, pero nada en ese momento le pareció más doloroso que las palabras de Sakura.

 _Tan filosas y cortantes._

—¿Qué pasa?—Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, ladeó su cabeza y se acercó a él, sin embargo Sasuke la apartó—. ¿Sasuke?

Trató de no hacer un movimiento brusco, sin embargo apartó de forma rápida a Sakura y salió de aquella habitación. Solo para encontrarse con que nadie estaba en el pasillo. Era un lugar completamente blanco, sin vida. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas pero no le importó y con pasos apresurados recorrió aquella zona que parecía un gran laberinto.

En su cabeza, todo parecía una pesadilla sin fin.

 _"—Una leyenda se alza. Un héroe se levanta. Las leyendas nunca mueren…"_

Sasuke ya no escuchó los pasos de Sakura. En realidad no necesitaba ya oírlos. No quería saber más. La situación era por demás frustrante.

Se sentía solo, estaba sumido en un profundo laberinto sin final. En un callejón cerrado sin salida.

Y entonces, supo que tal vez era momento de arreglar las cosas.

 _"Tengo que ir por Naruto, tengo que saber de él"_

Dolor. Traición. Frustración. No sabía ni siquiera cual era el origen de todo, no odiaba a Naruto, no odiaba a Sakura. No los odiaba a ellos.

 _No._

Odiaba a Braznia. A su patria, a su antigua patria. Aquella que había jurado proteger cuando hizo su juramento cuando entró en el ejército. Pero…

¿Su lealtad había sido auténtica?

 ** _/* * *(4)* * */_**

 ** _La patria_**

 _**[1956. Finca de los Uchiha, Bradford]**_

Había sucedido una masacre. Una terrible tragedia de la cual Sasuke tenía miles de preguntas.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Esa sonrisa nunca se apagaba, ni la peor situación lograba derribar a Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke en cambio era diferente, casi siempre se mantenía estoico pero ese día en especial estaba asustado. Aterrado. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, ni tampoco es como que supiera cómo hacerlo. Simplemente había tocado la puerta de Naruto y sin decir algo se había metido a la recámara de él. Naruto no objetó y en cambio lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como si en realidad fuera su hermano biológico.

No hicieron falta más palabras, cuando Naruto decía que las cosas estarían bien era un bálsamo para Sasuke. No dijeron más. Era de esas pocas veces en las que su mejor amigo se tomaba algo en serio.

No hubo bromas de por medio. Ni tampoco gritos ni peleas entre amigos. Solo el silencio.

Afuera, el día estaba nublado. Incluso podía llover. El día se antojaba para estar sumido en la cama, acostado mirando solo el techo. Pero Sasuke no podía concebir tal placebo ni tal placer. No podía estar tranquilo. Sentía que mil ojos se clavaban en su espalda por el solo hecho de tener consigo el apellido Uchiha. Por ser parte de una de las familias más importantes de Braznia.

Hacia dos semanas que no salía de su habitación, solo hasta ese momento que había decidido ir con Naruto. Tenía muchísimo miedo.

Todo se remontaba al funeral de su padre, del Mayor Fugaku Uchiha, muerto en acción. Lo habían enterrado y Sasuke fue consciente de que su padre jamás volvería a decir su nombre. Que tampoco lo vería ponerse el uniforme. Nunca más. Esas cosas las guardaba en sus más profundas memorias. No le gustaba contarle a Naruto como se sentía pues se sentía mal… realmente mal.

Naruto jamás había conocido a su padre. Nunca conoció el amor de una madre ni de un padre. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke desahogarse? Sentía que haría sentir mal a su amigo y en consecuencia se hundiría junto a él.

Pero no era la muerte de su padre lo que tenía aterrado a Sasuke. Ni tampoco el sentimiento de soledad que comenzaba a inundarlo.

Sino los asesinatos, el atentado que detonó la segunda guerra.

A la noche siguiente del sepelio de su padre sucedieron eventos que provocaron que su madre corriera a abrazarlos tanto a él como a Naruto. Aquella noche, se escucharon disparos a lo lejos. Se escondieron en el sótano de su residencia y ahí se quedaron, junto con las amas de llaves y los cocineros. Esa noche nadie salió de esa pequeña recámara. Mikoto lloraba y temblaba. Nadie entendía que le ocurría.

 _"Son disparos"_ había dicho una de las sirvientas.

Sasuke no sabía interpretar aquello, ni tampoco midió la magnitud de la catástrofe hasta que al día siguiente llegaron los policías a Bradford. Aquel pequeño pueblo en donde la mayoría de las personas eran Uchihas. Aquella pequeña región… había sido desolada.

Todos y cada uno de sus familiares habían sido asesinados.

 _Fue un genocidio en contra de su familia._

La policía llegó y notificó aquello. Su madre no tuvo tiempo de esconderlos para evitar que tuvieran que escuchar aquello. Mikoto Uchiha recibió la noticia y se le pidió reconocer los cuerpos de sus familiares, de cada uno de ellos.

—Mamá…—Sasuke la había tomado de la mano y le había suplicado acompañarla—, por favor quiero estar contigo.

Pero ella, tan amorosa, tan bondadosa lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos negros y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Cariño, debes quedarte en casa. De ahora en adelante, deberán cuidarse—acto seguido acercó a Naruto y lo tomó de la mano—. Ustedes dos no son hermanos biológicos, sin embargo… es como si lo fueran y lo saben. No importa lo que ocurra, deben estar siempre juntos. No permitan que las peleas los separen ni que los tiempos oscuros les quiten esperanza.

Naruto comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas de su mejor amigo eran el llanto que él no podía expresar.

—Mikoto, ¿esto es una despedida?—Naruto la jaloneó y con la cara empapada continuó hablando—, no nos abandone.

A Sasuke se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Detrás de ellos los policías los miraban curiosos, algunos parecían incluso desesperados por irse.

—No es una despedida cariño, solo tengo que…—Mikoto no sabía cómo decirlo, no tenía palabras—, darle sepultura a nuestros familiares.

 _"_ _Día de la ira, aquel día_ _  
en que los siglos se reduzcan a cenizas; ¡cuánto terror habrá en el futuro  
cuando el juez haya de venir  
a juzgar todo estrictamente!"_

—Mis condolencias.

Sasuke volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz. No le era conocida de ningún lado. Lo primero que vio fue a una multitud de Generales y Tenientes de alto mando, entre ellos… figuraba su hermano y uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, Kakashi Hatake.

Sintió rabia al ver a Itachi ahí. Tan sereno y apático. No estuvo ahí cuando su padre murió ni tampoco en el funeral***, mucho menos el día en el que el caos se había desatado en Bradford. Aun así, estaba al lado derecho de ese hombre extraño.

Naruto al instante dejó de llorar, limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas con sus manos y frunció el entrecejo.

—Presidente…—Mikoto se recompuso e hizo un ademán con las manos para que entrara a la Residencia Uchiha, sin embargo él negó.

 _Ese fue el día en el que Sasuke conoció al Presidente, a Danzou Shimura._

—He sabido de la tragedia. Realmente lo lamento, es inaceptable que Belgurk use a las personas como medios para llegar a un fin—el hombre avanzó con su bastón y tomó del hombro a Mikoto, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido estoica—. Nuestros lazos eran débiles, pero esto no lo podemos pasar por alto. Ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Presidente, lo que ocurrió fue una desgracia que no puedo explicar con palabras—Mikoto se mordió los labios provocando que Sasuke se removiera intranquilo. Naruto lo tomó del brazo, para recordarle que él estaría con él sin importar lo que ocurriera—, toda nuestra gran familia fue asesinada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los presentes. En especial en Naruto y en Sasuke quienes miraron al suelo, confundidos sin saber qué hacer.

—Hatake—El Presidente llamó de inmediato al Teniente y este se acercó apresuradamente atendiendo al llamado—, lleva a los niños a donde están los otros.

—Como usted ordene, Presidente.

Sasuke miró confundido a su madre y ella removió sus cabellos.

—Vayan mis amores.

Quizá aquella fue la última vez que vio a su madre de forma cuerda. Desde ahí, algo cambió.

Algo…

 _… ¿Pero qué?_

Kakashi no tomó sus manos, en cambio les dijo que lo siguieran. Sasuke volteaba continuamente hacia atrás, ahí donde su madre estaba parada y rodeándola estaban decenas de policías y soldados. Quería confiar en que su hermano mayor tenía aún juicio y que no permitiría que algo le pasara a su madre.

De verdad quería confiar, pero no podía. Había perdido toda la confianza en él. Durante el rato que estuvieron ahí parados frente al Presidente en ningún momento se miraron a los ojos. Eran como dos completos desconocidos. En cambio, su madre lo había mirado como a un tesoro. Como si fuera su última esperanza.

—¿A dónde llevarán a mi madre?—Sasuke preguntó aquello con enojo y fastidio.

—¡Sí! ¿A dónde llevan a Mikoto?—Naruto se unió a la conversación, él hizo más preguntas—, ¿y quién era él? ¿el Presidente? ¿ese del que todos hablan?

Kakashi paró en seco y los volteó a ver. La diferencia de edades era clara, incluso las estaturas. Impuso su autoridad con una sola mirada y con ello supieron que no debían preguntar más.

—Vamos Kakashi, antes nos contabas muchas cosas interesantes—Naruto pareció no entender del todo aquella muda indirecta y en cambio siguió hablando—, solo te hicimos unas preguntitas pero no nos respondes. ¡Oye! No camines tan rápido.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y apresuró el paso, ante la renuencia de Naruto por caminar más deprisa.

—Es que todos andan raros hoy—dijo Naruto—, ¿qué es lo que les ocurre?

—Ya cállate Naruto—Sasuke volteó a verlo y con esa simple mirada Naruto entendió que tal vez se había excedido.

No caminaron mucho. De hecho Sasuke conocía perfectamente la finca y supo que no habían avanzado demasiado, al menos eso lo hacía sentir seguro. Fue entonces que divisó un automóvil, le llamaban convoy cuando era para uso militar. Era rarísimo ver un automóvil pues eran demasiado caros.

—¿A dónde nos llevan?—Naruto preguntó.

Sasuke quiso formular la misma pregunta, sin embargo Kakashi respondió a los pocos segundos, meditando antes su respuesta.

—No vamos a ningún lado, solo nos quedaremos en el automóvil.

Afuera del vehículo había cuatro soldados. A Sasuke le pareció muy extraño su uniforme. No era el de Braznia.

—¿Quiénes son?

Esa pregunta sí la hizo en voz alta y sin embargo la respuesta llegó de quien menos lo esperaba.

—Miembros del partido ANBU-RAÍZ—Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca—, son del partido… ¡del Presidente!

Sasuke por primera vez no supo si Naruto dijo aquello con emoción o con enfado. No supo atinar a sus emociones. No supo entenderlo.

—No hagan más preguntas—Kakashi dijo eso con voz baja, casi susurrándoles.

Los soldados del partido hicieron un ademan, Kakashi se acercó a ellos e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—Dijo que los trajera con ellos—comentó Kakashi—supongo que para convivir.

Los soldados asintieron y desactivaron la puerta del vehículo. De esa misma puerta salieron otros tres soldados y detrás de ellos dos niños.

Naruto alzó sus cejas, expectante.

Frente a ellos dos niños aparecieron; una niña y un niño. La niña tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, a Sasuke le pareció que era bonita pero no prestó más atención en ese detalle. En cambio Naruto pareció quedar fascinado e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

—¡Hola!—se acercó a ella, ante la atenta mirada de todos los soldados—. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡de verdad!

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo. Sasuke infirió que Naruto había metido la pata, como casi siempre. Tal vez presentarse ante un desconocido y estando ahí miembros del partido ANBU-RAÍZ no fuera tan buena idea.

No solo era la niña la que estaba presente, sino que junto a ella un niño de piel pálida los observaba con cara de apatía.

Sasuke tenía doce años de edad y los niños frente a él no debían pasar los seis.

—Hola—la niña inmediatamente sonrió pero a Sasuke le supo esa sonrisa fingida, prediseñada. Algo raro proviniendo de un infante—, yo soy Ino.

 _Ino…_

—Ey, ¿y tú quién eres?—Naruto reparó en el otro chico, el que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Ah, él es Sai—Ino respondió despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?—de nuevo esa sonrisa fingida, a Sasuke le estaba incomodando la situación. Preferiría estar junto a su madre y no con dos niños custodiados por el partido.

 _… Por el partido._

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento, o más bien una especie de duda. ¿Por qué esos niños estaban siendo protegidos? No se debía ser un genio para saberlo. La manera en que los soldados los miraban, como estaban tan cerca de ellos. ¿Tan importantes eran? Sasuke los analizó mejor, no tenían nada de especial. Parecían comunes. Salvo que la niña era bonita y parecía fingir demasiado su sonrisa… fuera de eso, eran dos niños cualesquiera.

 _Bueno, al menos eso pensó._

Naruto comenzó a hablar, como siempre. Sasuke agradeció internamente eso, él por más que hubiera querido no habría podido haber mantenido una conversación. Se sintió ligeramente identificado con el chico, Sai, ya que él tampoco había hablado durante ese rato. Más bien se mantenía analizándolo.

Sin saberlo los dos lo hacían.

 **/ * * */**

La tarde pasó, demasiado aburrida para su gusto. Ino y Naruto parecieron entablar una especie de amistad fugaz pues ella y Sai tuvieron que regresar a dondequiera que tuvieran que hacerlo. No esperaron al Presidente. De hecho, los soldados del partido se los llevaron. A Sasuke le pareció que esos niños estaban acostumbrados a estar rodeados de ese tipo de personas. De haber sido él uno de ellos se habría sentido demasiado incómodo.

—Qué agradable persona, Ino es muy simpática, ¿no crees?

Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, no en realidad. En su cabeza había más preocupaciones, tenía que recordar su realidad.

El hecho de que su familia había sido asesinada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquello. Constantemente miraba a sus costados solo para asegurarse de no estar siendo seguido por alguien. Tenía pavor.

No respondió. Tampoco escuchó todo lo que decía Naruto. Sentía demasiada presión por dentro.

—Teniente Kakashi—Sasuke aprovechó un momento de privacidad y se acercó a él—, sea sincero, ¿mi madre iba a reconocer los cuerpos de nuestros familiares?

Naruto daba brincos y saltos. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke lo observaban y mientras caminaban Kakashi suspiró.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Sasuke.

—Supongo que es un asunto más serio, pero… ¿qué hay de mi madre, qué quieren de ella?

—No debes preocuparte. Ella estará bien. Tu padre siempre quiso lo mejor para ustedes, los amaba.

—No sé porque siento que esa palabra la dicen para hacerme sentir mejor—frunció su ceño—, al final todos nos traicionan, ¿no?

—No, no es así Sasuke.

—Cuando papá vivía, usted era su hombre de confianza. Siempre confió en usted y lo tuvo en alta estima. Yo… sé que no soy un adulto pero quiero que confíe en mí.

Kakashi se sorprendió. Él más que nadie sabía que Sasuke era un niño que no solía decir mucho, era más bien un ser ermitaño que veía el mundo de una manera fría. El que se sincerara de esa manera le daba incertidumbre.

—Tu padre murió protegiendo su patria. "La patria es primero, lo demás carece de importancia". Murió protegiendo lo que amaba. ¿Sabes qué es lo que solía decirme?—no hubo una respuesta en concreto, sino un solo "hmp" fue dicho, Kakashi asumió que esa era una respuesta afirmativa—, tu padre solía decir que ustedes eran su patria. Proteger a Braznia era como protegerlos a ustedes así que dio hasta su último suspiro para que no les faltara absolutamente nada de protección.

—Si ese es el caso…—Sasuke apretó sus puños—, ¿por qué murieron tantas personas? ¿por qué asesinaron a mi familia?

 _Algo en Sasuke cambió ese día. La semilla de la venganza fue plantada, una semilla que con el tiempo germinaría y se expresaría_.

—No lo sé Sasuke. No sé porque asesinaron a los Uchiha.

Cuando Kakashi Hatake dijo aquello, decía la verdad. No sabía los motivos exactos. Algo le era claro; no había pruebas contundentes para decir que eran espías de Belgurk los responsables. Pero tampoco tenía pruebas. Definitivamente no mintió cuando dijo que desconocía los motivos.

Sasuke asintió, en ese momento decidió cuál sería su destino. Lo supo al recordar los ojos oscuros de su madre llenos de lágrimas y lo comprobó al ver a Naruto revolotear entre el pasto.

 _Los protegería. Cuidaría de ellos._

Sin importar lo que ocurriera, lo haría por ellos.

/* * */

Ovaciones y aplausos. Ese es uno de los recuerdos que Sasuke tiene de ese día.

Su madre sugirió que Naruto no fuera, debido a que no era un Uchiha. A Sasuke le extrañó eso y lo expresó.

—¿Desde cuándo interesa que Naruto sea o no un Uchiha?

Pero la respuesta no llegó y en cambio tuvo que asistir a la ceremonia de ascenso de su hermano mayor; ceremonia que lo convertiría en el _Mayor_ de Braznia.

Cientos de soldados estaban en el auditorio del cuartel general en LeBrou. Todos portaban su uniforme con orgullo. Sasuke por su parte, fue vestido como civil, ante la atenta supervisión de su madre quién parecía estar demasiado emocionada.

Mikoto lució sus mejores ropas y se colocó un dije en el cuello. Uno que nunca había visto Sasuke, pues su madre no era muy fanática de las joyas.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, señalando el cuello níveo de su madre. Evidentemente ya sabía que era un dije, pero le llamaba mucho la atención. En realidad, quiso preguntar quién se lo había dado.

Mikoto por su parte bajó la mirada e ignoró a Sasuke. Él no insistió más. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos.

—El Presidente me dio este regalo, como símbolo de la ascensión de tu hermano.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué el Presidente qué? ¿Y por qué te da ese tipo de regalos a ti?—Sasuke estaba enojado. A ojos de otras personas parecería que estuviera celoso, pero no lo estaba.

Mikoto malinterpretó las cosas.

—No tiene nada de malo que un hombre le haga un regalo a una mujer.

Sasuke no objetó. No tenía ganas de discutir, y mucho menos por algo tan banal y estúpido como lo era una simple joya. Bueno, en realidad no era una joya común; era de un color rojo sangre, brillaba demasiado. No sabía precisar qué tipo de piedra sería pero algo era seguro, no debía ser barata ni común.

El auditorio estaba repleto de personas. Todas miraban hacia el frente. Sasuke estaba en primera fila, junto a su madre. Los dos esperaban a que el telón se abriera y se presentara oficialmente a Itachi Uchiha como el Mayor de toda la República de Braznia. Ser el Mayor del país no era una labor sencilla. Al contrario, implicaba una gran responsabilidad. Tan solo estaba un rango por debajo del Presidente, lo que hacía de Itachi una persona influyente en todo el país. Y más aún, aquello lo convertía en el Mayor más joven de la historia de la República con tan solo dieciséis años.

De repente, la música paró. Las personas callaron.

El Presidente salió públicamente, su mera presencia provocó que el ambiente se tornara tenso. Sasuke pensó que esa no era la atmósfera más adecuada. Se suponía que el Presidente debía inspirarte confianza, no lo contrario.

Danzou Shimura avanzó y se posicionó al frente del auditorio. Tomó el micrófono. Los ojos fueron puestos en él.

—Hoy es un gran día. Hoy la voluntad del fuego será pasada a un nuevo integrante de nuestra familia. Hemos pasado por tiempos violentos y críticos en los últimos años, sin embargo, mantengo la fe de que seguiremos adelante. Como la gran República que somos—aplausos, sin embargo Sasuke se sentía fuera de escena. Él no aplaudió. Ni tampoco ovacionó aquella narrativa—. El anillo de Ignis se transfiere cuando se asciende al poder. Hoy, Itachi Uchiha será nuestra nueva estrella. El que tome las riendas del Ejército. El que sea el primero en combatir pero el último en desistir.

Y ante todos, Itachi Uchiha apareció con su uniforme puesto. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja. Sus botas estaban lustras y su semblante era serio y estoico. Sasuke sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo así. No era envidia. No. Era tristeza. ¿Dónde había quedado su dulce hermano? El que lo ayudaba a hacer las tareas, el que lo cuidaba y jugaba con él. Esos tiempos parecían haberse quedado en el olvido. Enterrados bajo los escombros.

 _Lo que un día fue, ya nunca más volvería a ser._

Itachi caminó y subió hacia el podio en donde Danzou Shimura colocó el anillo de Ignis en su dedo índice. Los presentes aplaudieron ante ello. Mikoto incluso lloró. Sasuke se sintió ajeno a tal festejo y de hecho agradeció que Naruto no estuviera ahí porque de haberlo estado seguramente habría compartido su opinión acerca de aquella reunión.

 _Que era una farsa._

Fue entonces que la mirada de Itachi buscó a la de Sasuke. Se encontraron a sí mismos. Sasuke quería explicaciones, necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber porque su hermano se había convertido en un extraño, en una persona a la que solía conocer.

Itachi en cambio, necesitaba expiarse de sus pecados.

 _De sus crímenes con su familia._

Sin embargo, Itachi acomodó su boina militar y desapareció entre toda la multitud de personas que se aglomeraban para ovacionarlo.

 _Ese día, el piso se tiñó de rojo por los pétalos de rosas que fueron lanzados. Ese día las personas corearon el nombre de Itachi Uchiha._

 _Ese… Ese fue el día en el que Sasuke supo que las cosas nunca serían las mismas._

* * *

 **=ACOTACIONES=**

* Misa de Réquiem

** Evidentemente en el mundo de Vanquish no existen los griegos ni demás, por eso decidió que ellos fueran como un cuento que alguien escribió.

*** En realidad, Itachi sí estuvo en el funeral tal y como se muestra en el capítulo 3 del primer arco.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta historia, de antemano agradezco sus comentarios, sus lecturas, y demás. Es muy importante para mí :').

Lizzy, agradezco tu observación respecto a los nombres de las ciudades y demás. De hecho, un AVISO PARA TODOS es que este fin de semana subiré a mi cuenta de facebook (y a mi página) el mapa del universo de Vanquish. No soy dibujante, ni mucho menos, pero hago el intento de hacer un mapa (?. Asimismo, publicaré el link en mi perfil de fanfiction esperando que me deje (ya ven que ff es medio quisquilloso para poner links). El mapa será muy útil, tanto para ustedes como para mí. Al iniciar este fic no creí que fuera necesario, pero ahora que lo he meditado me doy cuenta de que sí será bastante útil para los posteriores capítulos.

GRACIAS A TODOS, de verdad.

Bueno, este capítulo pareciera ser de "relleno" pero finalmente se explica lo sucedido en el capítulo 7 del primer arco en donde se narró que Karin, Anko, Itachi, Sasori y Sakura (junto con Sarada) lograron escapar por medio de un portal que Konan abrió, un portal que los condujo hasta Cantiverrí (en donde está ubicada BIOMEDICS-R), pero evidentemente que no se explicó quién los ayudó. En este capítulo se evidencía que fue Shikamaru quién desde LeBrou (la capital de Braznia) llamó y contactó inicialmente a Kankuro en Belgurk, sin embargo al no estar él, Temari fue quién los recibió en Cantiverrí.

Por otro lado, presenté al inicio los recuerdos de Sasuke, de cuando él estuvo cautivo. Como podrán haber leído TODO el tiempo tuvo a Sakura presente. SIEMPRE.

No malinterpreten a Temari, ella aún no sabe bien qué hacer. Tiene una carga sobre sus hombros. No detallaré sobre su vida en este fic pues no es el propósito, pero ella ayudó mucho a Sasuke, como se puede leer.

APARECIÓ MIKOTO. Aunque en recuerdos, apareció. Curiosamente después de que el Presidente la visita su salud mental empeora... ¿por qué? ¿alguna teoría?

Por cierto, Sakura "Vanquish" está teniendo como conflictos con ella misma. Sasuke quiere entenderla pero le cuesta, pues los comentarios que hace ella a veces son desatinados (y Vanquish ni siquiera sabe porqué). Qué dilema. ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?

Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Estén atentos del mapa.

Blossom Lu.

Próxima actualización: 18/enero

Saludos y abrazos a todos ;-; no me dejen en wachado.


	15. La activación del Proyecto Genom Zero

**VI. La activación del Proyecto Genom Zero**

 ** _[1973. Labyrinth, Belgurk]_**

Sasuke observó hacia arriba; ahí donde no había inicio ni final. Había una barrera protectora que separaba la tierra del cielo y viceversa. En Labyrinth no existía el día, ni la noche. Era… un simple laberinto.

Entre más lo recorría, más se convencía de que lo sentía vagamente familiar. No podía precisar el motivo, ni siquiera podía intuirlo. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que él ya estaba familiarizado con ese lugar, de alguna u otra manera.

Dobló a la izquierda, después a la derecha. No había nada diferente. Solo puertas, y más puertas. Todo era como una copia. Desesperado, paró en seco y se recargó en una de las paredes de los tantos pasillos. No sabía qué hacer, realmente nada tenía sentido. Era como caminar en círculos.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrió sus ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿O solo se mantuvo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba?

Frente a él, una mujer le extendía su mano. Le sonrió amistosamente, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

Fue entonces que Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en su ojo izquierdo —aquel que había perdido en la batalla en Limort y que se le fue sustituido por uno artificial— y llevó inmediatamente una de sus manos a su ojo.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Con su otro ojo podía ver que la mujer trataba de tocarlo, hacía una mueca de dolor al verlo en ese estado. Sasuke se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso lucía tan deplorable como para causar tanta lastima. Fue así que apartó la mano de la mujer de un manotazo y se levantó, medio débil.

Cerró su ojo izquierdo por inercia y comenzó a caminar en zigzag, sintiéndose extraño. Mareado. Nauseabundo.

—Permíteme ayudarte—ella se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros. La diferencia de estaturas era evidente, sin embargo ella parecía ser fuerte físicamente pues en ningún momento su fuerza flaqueó—, ¿quién te cuidaba?

Su voz sonaba distante, lejana. Sasuke hubiera querido responderle. Pero no pudo. Su ojo dolía y punzaba de una manera terrible. Incluso sentía que se lo estaban arrancando.

Pero aun así, Sasuke trató de apartar a la mujer. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía confiarse.

Fue entonces, que con su único ojo que tenía abierto pudo verla mejor.

 _"—La conozco…"_

Quería mostrarse sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Quería decir su nombre, pero no pudo. Aunque de algo estaba seguro: la conocía. De algún maldito lugar, de algún maldito momento. Fueron esos ojos azules brillantes que lo atraparon, eran como dos joyas cristalinas. Relucientes. Recordaba haber visto unos ojos así, pero muchos años atrás. Hizo un gran esfuerzo mental por recordar dónde y cómo, sin embargo nunca llegó la respuesta.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?—preguntó, al notar que la mujer insistía en ayudarlo.

—Perdón si te he importunado—la mujer bajó la mirada y acomodó un mechón de su cabello rubio—, mi nombre es Ino y soy la encargada de este lugar. Me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo por…

—…No—Sasuke quería escapar de ahí. En realidad ella no le inspiraba confianza.

No supo en que momento, mucho menos en que instante fue que la escena se convirtió en una riña.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que la mujer de ojos azules cayó el piso y frente a él estaba Sakura. Lucía estoica, firme.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

La voz de Sakura sonó llena de rabia.

La mujer desde el suelo llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la palpó. Sintió que estaba ardiendo por el golpe. Sin embargo, siguió sonriendo. A Sasuke le pareció ver una sonrisa cargada de burla, pero no supo si fue su imaginación.

—Veo que estás bien cuidado—dijo Ino, con un tono medio irónico—, si necesitas algo… lo que sea, aquí estaré.

Sakura caminó hacia Ino y la encaró. Verde y azul combatieron por algunos segundos.

Sasuke supo que las cosas no terminarían bien si seguían mirándose de esa manera, así que a pesar de sentir que su ojo iba a explotar se acercó hacia Sakura y la separó de Ino.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar—Ino les dio la espalda—, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke iba a perseguirla, sin embargo fue Sakura quién lo jaloneó y lo obligó a verla.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Sasuke?

Su voz sonaba como el de una persona molesta.

Pero él no respondió. En su cabeza quiso recordar quién era esa mujer.

 _"…Ino"_

Estaba seguro de que la había visto en algún lugar, podía meter las manos al fuego de que así era. Pero la pregunta era donde.

—¿En qué estabas pensando al hablar con un miembro del partido ANBU-RAÍZ?

—¿Qué?—Sasuke frunció su ceño, visiblemente sorprendido—, ¿de qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Sakura apartó su mano con la que había estado cubriendo la prótesis de su ojo.

"SYSTEM ERROR"

—¿Qué es lo qué está ocurriendo aquí?—Sakura fue la sorprendida, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al igual que sus ojos.

—Sé directa, Sakura.

—Tu ojo…—Sakura lo señaló—, tiene una leyenda, algo escrito "system error".

Sasuke la miró confundido, fue entonces que el dolor de cabeza y su malestar disminuyó.

—¡Está desapareciendo!—Sakura volvió a señalar su ojo—, ya no está ese mensaje.

—¿System error?

—Sí, tu ojo tenía ese mensaje en letras rojas. Parpadeantes. Tu ojo…

—Mi ojo no es real—Sasuke interrumpió la oración de Sakura para aclarar las cosas—, mi ojo izquierdo es sintético, al igual que mi brazo y pierna derecha.

—¿Te habías sentido así antes?—Sakura no se mostraba totalmente preocupada, sin embargo, a Sasuke le pareció percibir un tono de voz diferente. Como si en realidad lo estuviera, o tal vez era su cabeza la que se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones.

—No, es la primera vez.

Y no mentía cuando decía que jamás había sentido ese dolor. En sus años combatiendo y practicando con sus prótesis nunca había experimentado tal dolor.

—Bien…—Sakura volteó hacia todos lados—, ¿qué estabas haciendo con _ella_?

Sasuke sintió que la pregunta estaba fuera de contexto. No entendió a qué venía aquello.

—¿Importa?—Alzó una de sus cejas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Detrás de él se escuchaban los pasos de Sakura—, ¿en verdad importa?

—Sí, sí importa—Sakura lo encaró e hizo que volteara a verla—. Ella es un miembro de ANBU-RAÍZ. Debiste verlo en su uniforme. Ella es nuestro enemigo, ¡y la dejamos ir!

Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en eso. ¿Qué haría un miembro de ANBU-RAÍZ en Belgurk? Era ilógico, lo viera por donde lo viera. A menos que…

—… A menos que nosotros estemos en su territorio—Ante la idea, Sasuke se estremeció. Si ellos estaban en Braznia todos sus planes colapsarían. Todos. No tenían oportunidad.

—¿Sugieres que estamos en Braznia?—Sakura alzó sus cejas, sorprendida—. ¿Pero cómo? Debieron habernos encontrado en Belgurk, no en Braznia. Es poco probable que eso haya pasado, además yo he estado consiente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Cómo que has estado consiente, a qué te refieres con eso?

—Sólo no sé lo que ocurrió desde que me desmayé en aquel lugar, cuando la lluvia negra cayó sobre nosotros. No recuerdo lo sucedido ahí. Después, pasó que en algún momento nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Quiénes?

—Soldados de Belgurk. Estaba demasiado sedada como para hacer algo—Sakura recordaba aquella noche, como es que un convoy se detuvo frente a ellos y cargaron primero a Naruto, después a Sasuke y finalmente a ella—, nos trajeron en un convoy hasta acá. Los vidrios estaban blindados. Nos sacaron y nos condujeron a cuartos diferentes, después curaron mis heridas.

—¿Estuviste consiente de todo?

—No es necesario que yo duerma, tampoco que descanse. De modo que pude estar despierta todo el tiempo.

—Entonces… —Sasuke miró a su alrededor; blanco, blanco y blanco. Pasillos sin fin, un techo sin final. Un mundo sin cielo—, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos pasado aquí?

—Los humanos suelen contar el tiempo, ¿no es así?—Sakura dijo aquello con acidez, como si en algún momento ella también hubiera estado preocupada por el tiempo—, tiempo… la vida se mide en tiempo, todo se mide en tiempo. Quizá pasaron unos diez meses, o más. No lo sé.

Sasuke tragó en seco.

—No es necesario que inviertan muchos cuidados en mí, mis brazos son desmontables. Mis extremidades, mi cara, mi cuerpo. Todo. Yo soy reemplazable—Miró sus manos, se veían tan reales… como si fueran de carne y hueso, pero en realidad no lo eran—. Como una Lákyr, no es necesario que me cuiden demasiado, de modo que pude recuperarme con facilidad. En cambio tú y Naruto…

—¿Qué nos ocurrió?

—Tuvieron que curarse de sus quemaduras y heridas. La lluvia negra los dañó de alguna manera. Su recuperación fue lenta.

Sakura recordó como ella visitaba la habitación de Sasuke todos los días. Solo para encontrarse con que él seguía dormido. La situación de Naruto no era muy diferente. Los dos estaban en estado crítico.

—¿Hay más personas aquí? ¿Quién nos curó?

—Algunos médicos, no sé quiénes—Sakura llevó una de sus manos a su mentón para meditar—, hubo una enfermera muy amable, solía cuidar bien de Naruto. Casi siempre estaba por su habitación.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—Supongo que mejor, su habitación estaba muy resguardada por esa enfermera. Parece que tenía alguna especie de obsesión por él.

—¿Qué tipo de obsesión?

—No lo sé—Sakura cerró sus ojos. ¿Obsesión? No sabía si esa palabra era la indicada. Tal vez debió haber elegido el término "sobreprotector"—. Creo que lo sobreprotege mucho, más bien.

—Sakura, escucha—Sasuke tocó el hombro de ella, sin embargo ella frunció el entrecejo. Entonces supo que no debía tomarse esa confianza. No por ahora. Suspiró frustrado y entrecerró sus ojos—. Debemos descubrir qué es este lugar y quiénes son las personas que nos trajeron aquí. Tenemos una misión que cumplir después de todo, no hay que…

—… Lo sé. No tenemos que perder de vista el objetivo—Sakura dijo aquello con molestia—. No me digas lo que ya sé, Sasuke. De hecho, de algo estoy convencida—Sasuke volteó a verla, intrigado—, este lugar es diferente a todo lo que hemos conocido hasta ahora. No tiene cielo. Es como si quisieran protegerlos de las akarellas. Tampoco hay muchas personas, pero si muchas puertas. Y esa mujer de ANBU-RAÍZ… incluso la enfermera tiene el uniforme de Braznia. Pero, también he visto personas con el uniforme de Belgurk. Algo ha ocurrido en el mundo exterior, Sasuke. Algo que ha cambiado el rumbo de nuestra misión.

—¿Mundo exterior?—Sasuke observó las cientos de puertas que había, todas iguales. Solo se diferenciaban entre sí por un número—, no creo que haya sido nada bueno.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo sé una cosa de este lugar—Sasuke le preguntó qué era, a través de su mirada. Sakura entendió la silenciosa pregunta—, este lugar se llama Labyrinth.

 **/* * *(1)* * */**

 ** _Jaula de libertad_**

Una cosa era segura. _Quería escapar._ Pero aquello era prácticamente imposible. Bastaba con mirar el techo para descubrirlo. _Sin final, sin comienzo._ Estaba sumamente ansioso. Sentía que ese pensamiento ya lo había tenido una y otra vez. Como si estuviera viviendo siempre el mismo día. Pero era tan solo un presentimiento, no podía explicarlo ni aunque se lo pidieran.

 _Era como vivir siempre el mismo día._

No recordaba nada. Solo había despertado en un pasillo, tirado y con frío. Pero no sabía cómo ni en donde estaba. Tenía la imagen de él protegiendo a Sasuke y a Sakura de una densa lluvia negra. De ahí, sus memorias se reducían a la nada.

La ansiedad lo carcomía, podía jurar que ya había vivido antes la misma escena. La de estarse viendo a sí mismo las manos. La de despertar sin saber cómo llegó hasta ahí. Tenía el presentimiento de haber estado ya en la misma situación.

Caminar no servía de nada. Nunca llegaba a ningún sitio. Tampoco tenía sentido hacerse preguntas. En realidad era frustrante su situación, lo viera por donde lo viera.

—De nuevo tú.

Como un rayo de luz, apareció. Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era demasiado hermosa para ser realidad. Era como un ángel en medio de toda su confusión.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que le dijera "de nuevo tú". Como si ya se hubiesen conocido.

 _"…¿Podría ser posible?"_

Esos ojos azules. Esa piel. Ese cabello.

Naruto sintió como si todo estuviera encajando en su cerebro. Pero no podía descifrarlo…

 _"—Hola—la niña inmediatamente sonrió—, yo soy Ino"_

 _¡Era ella!_

Una niña de cabello rubio con ojos azules resplandecientes lo saludaba. Sonreía con alegría. Junto a él, un niño de piel pálida sostenía su mano. A su alrededor, algunos soldados del partido ANBU-RAÍZ los rodeaban, como protegiéndolos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte años?

—¿Estás bien?

La mujer estaba vestida con uniforme militar. Con el uniforme del partido ANBU-RAÍZ. Su cabello estaba perfectamente atado en una coleta baja y sus labios se abrían de a poco. Tuvo que recomponerse del encanto que ella le provocaba. Era demasiado irreal, pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

—Ino…—su nombre surgió de sus labios, como si estuviera recitando un poema.

Pero…

 _"—Ey, ¿y tú quién eres?—Naruto reparó en el otro chico, el que no había dicho ni una sola palabra._

 _—Ah, él es Sai—Ino respondió despreocupadamente"_

… _Sai._

¿Su misión no era buscar a Sai? Aquel que decían que era un traidor.

Naruto llevó sus manos a su boca. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble.

Sai. Ino.

¿Cuál era su relación?

Kakashi Hatake les había pedido encontrar a Sai y traerlo con vida. Rastrearlo. Ya que supuestamente Sai había traicionado a toda BIOMEDICS al contarle al Presidente Danzou Shimura la existencia de dicha organización.

Naruto tuvo que alejarse algunos pasos de Ino.

 _"La imagen de una niña sosteniendo la mano de un niño. La niña tan expresiva como un sol reluciente en un día de verano. El niño tan pálido como una tormenta de invierno. Sol y hielo tomados de la mano. Derritiéndose. Lo expresivo frente a lo inexpresivo. Lo cálido con lo oscuro._

 _Sai… e Ino"_

—Sí, soy Ino. Qué bueno que me recuerdas—La chica sonrió y llevó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja—.Hace rato no pudimos conversar bien, nos interrumpieron. Odio las interrupciones.

Entonces, el rostro amable y hermoso se deformó a uno de enojo e ira. En cuestión de segundos.

—Yo… sí, igual no me gustan las interrupciones.

Naruto no entendía ese nuevo juego. ¿Había hablado con Ino? No lo recordaba. Mas ella le hablaba con una familiaridad increíble. Aunque eso no le sorprendió mucho, pues en aquella ocasión, siendo niños, ella era demasiado abierta. Demasiado cálida. Sentía cierta conexión con ella. Como si tuvieran la misma personalidad, o algo así.

—Tenemos una cosa más en común—ella volteó su mirada, viendo hacia el final del pasillo—, dime… ¿quieres caminar conmigo un rato?

 _No. En realidad no quería._

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

 _¡No!_

Naruto se mordió la lengua por dentro. En realidad no quería caminar. No quería avanzar. Pero también debía de ser coherente; si seguía sentado en ese pasillo no llegaría a ningún sitio dado que no sabía a donde ir. No sabía "cómo caminar" en ese mundo.

Ino extendió su mano y Naruto tomó la mano de ella.

 _Esa escena se le hizo demasiado conocida, como si ya la hubiera vivido._

El tacto de su mano en su mano, la electricidad corriendo por sus nervios terminales. Ese hormigueo que se instalaba en su estómago. Esa sensación de estar flotando entre algodón.

Fue así que tomó la mano de Ino y caminó junto a ella. De vez en cuando, ella se tomaba la libertad de apretar más su mano y sonreírle.

—¿A dónde vamos?—la pregunta sonó trémula, con su voz temblorosa y tartamudeante. Casi con miedo.

—Vamos a salir de este lugar, ¿no te gustaría?

—Espera—Naruto detuvo su andar, lo único que veía eran pasillos y pasillos—, ¿quién eres exactamente tú?

Ino sonrió de lado. A Naruto le pareció que ella estaba dudosa de responder, pero esa impresión solo duró algunos instantes pues al instante mostró una sonrisa genuina.

—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, es quién soy.

Pero esa no era una respuesta totalmente auténtica.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

En realidad quiso decirle que tenía personas a las cuales buscar. Pero… algo en el fondo le decía que no debía contarle todo a ella. Más aun cuando ya sabía que ella y Sai tenían algún tipo de conexión y que curiosamente Sai era una de las personas más buscadas por BIOMEDICS-R.

—Ya te dije que saldremos de aquí, Naruto.

—Ino—Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en los de ella. Era una lucha entre diferentes azules. Ino le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear—, ¿quién eres en realidad tú?

Ella frunció su ceño. Pero esta vez Naruto supo que sus palabras habían logrado un mayor impacto pues el rostro de ella se desfiguró, fue entonces que visualizó mejor su rostro; una cicatriz recorría la mejilla izquierda de Ino, de arriba para abajo, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

 _Ver esa herida, dolía._

Ella lo acorraló y lo aventó a la pared del pasillo. Ese acto tomó desprevenido a Naruto quién solo se limitó a abrir sus ojos. Ino ya no parecía un Ángel recién bajado del cielo, mucho menos era esa niña que conoció en la finca Uchiha.

 _No._

 _¿Era ella el demonio que había surgido del abismo?_

Ino tomó fuertemente las muñecas de Naruto.

—PTB….—murmuró—, prótesis de titanio biocompatibles, diseñadas por BIOMEDICS.

Naruto entonces supo que no tenía más opción.

—Lo siento.

Entonces, la pateó. Sin embargo Ino resistió el golpe. Naruto nunca había golpeado a una mujer. Por suerte en el ejército nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Se veía en la obligada necesidad de hacerlo.

 _Por su propia seguridad y protección._

—No intentes jugar a ser soldado, ex Oficial Uzumaki—Ino sonrió de lado—, no me gusta que las personas hagan tantas preguntas…

Naruto soltó un segundo golpe, esta vez al estómago de Ino. Ella sin embargo, sacó de su chamarra una pistola y la puso en la sien de Naruto.

—Dime… ¿valoras lo suficiente tu vida, o simplemente ya no tienes motivos para vivirla?

—La valoro lo suficiente, y es por ello que hice tantas preguntas—Naruto sintió el frío gatillo en su sien, por dentro temblaba. Un movimiento en falso y su cerebro saldría volando en mil pedazos.

—Entonces, aprovecha esta oportunidad—Ino se acercó a su oído y susurró—, solo escucha y atiende.

Naruto no lo entendió, mucho menos comprendió en qué momento ella clavó una aguja en su espalda.

Ardía, quemaba.

—¡Quema!

Su garganta ardía, sus ojos se cerraban. Su boca se contraía.

—Escucha y atiende, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero Naruto ya no escuchó las últimas palabras de Ino, lo único que alcanzó a ver es como ella movía sus labios de una forma lenta, como susurrándole algo.

 _"—Yo no quiero hacerte esto…. Nunca fue mi intensión"_

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 ** _La ruptura_**

Shizune llevaba horas buscando a Naruto. Por no decir que casi todo el día. No quería activar los altavoces de Labyrinth porque eso supondría un riesgo. Pero no le quedaban ya demasiadas opciones.

Tampoco había visto a la administradora; a Ino Yamanaka. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

—Tranquila, Shizune.

Kabuto subió sus lentes por el puente de su nariz y le sonrió con calidez. Ella no se sintió más tranquila con sus palabras. Sino todo lo contrario.

—Naruto Uzumaki, se solicita su presencia. Naruto Uzumaki, se solicita su presencia.

Y con esas palabras Shizune dio un aviso en el altavoz.

—¿No crees que es muy arriesgado haber dicho el nombre de Naruto en un altavoz?

No respondió. Sinceramente no le importaba no responderle a Kabuto Yakushi. Ese misterioso hombre que desde hacía unos meses había llegado a Labyrinth.

Shizune se apartó de él y caminó hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y pensar en el siguiente movimiento. ¿Pero cómo era posible que Naruto hubiese desaparecido? No habían pasado ni diez minutos. Naruto se había tumbado en el pasillo y había decidido dormir después de haberle escuchado toda la verdad, o al menos casi toda. Ella iba a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura para reencontrarlos y…

Ninguno de los tres estaban donde se suponía debían de estar.

Se sentía por demás frustrada. Si Naruto estaba con Ino Yamanaka… Nada bueno pasaría.

Ino Yamanaka era la favorita del Presidente Danzou Shimura. Una soldado despiadada que había sido creada para ser un arma del partido. Para ser la muñeca de Danzou.

 _¿Qué era Ino Yamanaka?_

Shizune tenía una respuesta a medias de aquello. Pues en algún momento de su vida tomó un rumbo diferente, un camino desviado. Un camino que la llevó a conocer a Ino, muchos años atrás.

Ino Yamanaka había nacido in vitro, su fenotipo había sido elegido por Danzou según sus preferencias. Sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, todo. Ella había nacido para ser una muñeca.

 _Una muñeca reemplazable._

 _Una muñeca cuya belleza jamás sería tocada._

 _"—No estés triste, Ino…"_

 ** _/ * * *(3)* * */_**

 ** _Muñeca de trapo_**

 _"¿Quién eres tú, pequeña niña que mira a la Luna en espera de un regalo?_

 _¿Quién eres tú, pequeña niña que junta sus manos rezando una pequeña oración?_

 _¿Quién eres tú, pequeña niña que mira como asesinan a los niños de su alrededor?_

 _¿Quién eres tú, pequeña mentirosa que juega con los hombres?_

 _¿Quién eres tú, Ino?_

 _¿Qué eres, Ino?_

 _¿Eres Ino?_

 _¿Ino?..."_

 ** _/ * * */_**

 _Ino no recordaba estar en un lugar diferente al de ahí. Días, semanas, meses, años debieron de haber pasado. Desde que recuerda ha estado ahí. Sola. Arrinconada sentada en una esquina. Solo conserva un pequeño oso de peluche que alguien le regaló._

 _Fue una mujer, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. La mujer le sonrió._

 _"—No estés triste, Ino…"_

 _¿Ino? No sabía porque le llamaba de esa forma pero le agradaba. Sonaba bien, le gustaba. Era un nombre corto pero bonito._

 _Abrazó al oso y cantó una canción. Una suave canción de cuna…_

 ** _/ * * */_**

Todos los soldados suelen mirarla con una especie de temor. Pero no es porque ella imponga miedo, en realidad es todo lo contrario; ella da paz, da seguridad. Su belleza es innegable, todo mundo ha alabado su belleza de una u otra forma.

 _Bueno, casi todos._

Pero le tienen miedo porque ella es la favorita de Danzou Shimura, una más de sus muñequitas. De hecho, ella es lo más parecido a una hija para él. Hacerle algo a Ino es como hacerle algo al mismísimo Presidente. Por ello, Ino es intocable.

No la saludan. No le dicen nada.

Ino en cambio, camina segura rumbo al Concejo Central, ahí donde sabe que el Presidente Danzou estará esperándola.

Sólo espera estar jugando bien su juego; servirle a dos amos nunca es sencillo.

Ella ha traído lo que él quería, ahora le corresponde a ella pedirle algo.

Todo en la vida se paga. Y aunque ella no quiera, tenía que hacerlo.

No era nada personal en contra de Naruto. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado haberlo traído a rastras hacia LeBrou.

 _Todo fuera por él._

Mira hacia el fondo del pasillo, ahí donde se encuentra sentado en su trono el Presidente. Luce tan estoico, tan inmutable. Pareciera que el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran consumido en aquel lugar de piso de mármol y paredes lujosas. Mientras camina, el sonido de sus botas contra el piso provoca un eco. Ese sonido es el único que le quita la solemnidad a aquel lugar silencioso y de falsa paz. El Presidente la mira, siempre ha sido su favorita pues nació para complacer a los hombres. Ese fue su propósito en la vida. Ella, como hija de Braznia y de la República.

Ino hace una reverencia pequeña al tiempo que extiende los papeles que lleva en la mano. Junto al Presidente se asoma Sai.

 _Sai… su eterno amigo._

 _Sai… un hombre al que solía conocer pero que ahora es un desconocido desde aquel evento ocurrido hacia años. Desde que jamás volvió a ser el mismo._

—Perfecto preciosa, todo en orden—El Presidente hizo resonar su bastón y con ello toda la calma que había en el lugar se perdió, pues pequeñas lámparas se encendieron en el lugar. Ino no dijo ni mostró emoción alguna. Había nacido para reprimir sus sentimientos y fingirlos cuando fueran necesarios—. Han encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha y has traído al heredero de Uzugari*.—Ino asiente—Un buen trabajo merece una recompensa. Dime lo que anhelas y se te concederá de inmediato

—Quiero a Sai—Ino muestra seguridad al avanzar y al encarar al Presidente. Observa de soslayo a Sai, verlo duele—. Lo quiero para mí.

El Presidente sonríe complacido, mostrando sus arrugas de guerra y vejez.

—¿Oíste eso Sai?—Danzou Shimura hizo un ademán de manos y al instante Sai se movió, casi de manera automática. El chico no mostró emoción alguna. Su rostro estaba formado por una línea recta indescifrable. No se sabía si estaba enojado, triste, feliz. No mostraba absolutamente nada—. Mi favorita te quiere sólo para ella, ¿o he interpretado mal, Ino?

—No, Presidente.

—En ese caso—El presidente jugó con uno de sus anillos y se levantó de su propio trono—, ¿quién soy yo para negarte algo cuando has hecho tantas cosas por mí?

—Usted fue mi creador, usted lo es todo para mí.

Ino quiso morderse y sangrarse la lengua después de decir aquello, sin embargo las palabras salieron tan fluidas, sus ojos mostraron la mayor de las admiraciones. Era difícil saber si el Presidente se había creído aquello, pero fuera como fuese sonrió complacido soltando a su vez una ligera risa que provocó eco en el recinto.

—Si así lo desea mi favorita, ten al mejor de mis hombres—le dio una palmada a Sai y él comenzó a avanzar, de forma casi robótica—, sólo he de pedirte que lo cuides mucho, él también es mi favorito.

Ino asiente y da una pequeña reverencia. Acto seguido toma a Sai de la mano y lo conduce hasta la salida. Ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se atreven a mirarse. Ino desea saber tantas cosas, quiere comenzar a desatar el infierno ahí mismo pero sabe que solo es un peón más de un gran sistema. Como favorita del Presidente debe guardar las apariencias, en un mundo donde todos se apuñalan. Ino más que nadie sabe que es una mentira total que Sai hubiese sido el favorito, más bien le sabe a burla.

 _—Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser como lo eran antes… si pudiéramos regresar a lo que éramos y a lo que un día debimos ser._

Ino ingresa al elevador junto con Sai. Oprime el botón del sótano y deja que el elevador baje de nivel hasta llegar ahí. No se miran. Ya no se tocan. Aquello la desgarra, la rompe un poco cada día más. Se recarga en la pared del elevador y poco a poco se deja caer, cansada y agotada. Se desata el chongo en el que ha recogido su cabello y deja que se suelte de forma libre. Aprieta su boina militar y la abraza contra su pecho, se permite suspirar y retener las lágrimas.

Sai la mira de reojo. No dice nada. Tampoco habla.

—Dime… ¿acaso recuerdas quién soy yo?

Pero Ino no recibe respuesta.

Puede que jamás la reciba…

Ino cierra sus ojos, necesita apretar sus ojos para que las lágrimas no surjan. Sabe que tiene que actuar rápido. Detesta haber tenido que jugar con la vida de Sai, pero es un bien necesario.

Traga hondo y espera a que el elevador descienda.

… Uno, dos, tres.

 **/* * */**

 _"Todos tenemos un motivo que nos mueve, no hacemos las cosas al azar. Es una conveniencia, un juego._

 _Si necesito traicionar a mil personas por salvar a una, lo haré._

 _Me llaman la favorita, la administradora, la muñeca del Presidente. Dicen que nací para complacer a los hombres. Que soy un juguete._

 _Y entonces él me pregunta, ¿quién eres en realidad tú, Ino? Y yo no sé qué responder._

 _No sé quién soy yo. No sé qué soy, en realidad…."_

 ** _[1954. LeBrou. Braznia]_**

Observó las cuatro paredes y pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única. Las personas iban llegando poco a poco, todas llegaban de la misma forma: eran aventadas al fondo y arrumbadas. Sonaría extraño pero ella no recordaba su origen, ni siquiera supo en que momento despertó ahí ni el cómo llegó. De un momento para otro había aparecido ahí y conforme el tiempo pasó las personas llegaron e infestaron la sala. Eran niños más grandes que ella, todos varones. Cuchicheaban entre ellos y la miraban de una manera muy extraña.

 _Abrazaba a su osito. Lo pegaba a su pecho y temblaba. Tenía miedo._

Ino era su nombre, o al menos eso le dijo la mujer que le dio a su osito.

" _Ino, es un buen nombre"_ dijo. Y así fue como se identificó.

Cómo y porqué la nombraron así era una completa incógnita. Fuese como fuera estaba aterrada por la manera tan inquisitiva en que la miraban. Clavaban sus ojos y podía jurar que la matarían. Así fue como decidió irse a la esquina más alejada y oscura de aquella habitación, se abrazó a sí misma y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar algo, lo que fuera.

 _Pero los recuerdos nunca llegaron, quedaron en el olvido._

La puerta se abrió por enésima ocasión y justo entró otro niño. Venía solo, no en grupo como los demás chicos. Ese niño era diferente a los demás: su piel era pálida y su cabello era tan oscuro como el mismo carbón, contrastaba demasiado la palidez de su piel pues era casi transparente. Ino se preguntó si acaso estaba bien, o si el niño desfallecería ahí mismo. Sin embargo eso no sucedió pues se sentó y recargó su espalda contra la pared. No dijo ni estableció conversaciones con otros niños.

 _En cierto sentido, él era como ella…_

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una niña.

Un niño mucho mayor que Ino se acercó a ella y la señaló, detrás de él vinieron más niños y comenzaron a seguirle el juego de palabras. Ino no les hizo caso en un inicio pero pronto su espacio vital se vio reducido y aquellos niños ya estaban encima de ella impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

—Oigan… pueden retirarse—la última palabra la dijo tartamudeando, entrecortada por el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría.

—¿Oyeron a la princesa? Dice que nos retiremos, ¿qué opinan, deberíamos hacerle caso?

—¡No!—dijeron los otros al tiempo que soltaban carcajadas.

—Pero mira qué bonita eres—uno de los niños acarició la mejilla de Ino provocando que ella se removiera nerviosa e incómoda—, hey tranquila pequeña no te haré daño a menos que tú quieras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Ino dio un manotazo, provocando que el niño frunciera su ceño y la mirara con molestia—. No te he hecho nada.

—Corrección princesa, no me habías hecho nada pero ahora me has dado un manotazo. ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a los hombres?

Risas. Burlas. Ino no entendía la situación, con la mirada buscó a alguien cuerdo en aquella habitación y la única persona que parecía no estar siguiendo el juego era precisamente ese niño pálido que había llegado al último; seguía sentado en el piso y parecía estar concentrado mirando el piso.

—Déjame en paz—Ino empujó a los otros niños que la rodeaban y cruzó sus brazos con molestia, provocando que las burlas comenzaran.

—¡Aww! La niña cruzó sus bracitos enojada, ¿vieron eso amigos? La princesa quiere que la dejemos en paz pero sucede que yo no quiero dejarla en paz. Además, ¿qué es esto? ¿un osito de peluche?

—Dámelo—Ino sintió como le arrebataban su única pertenencia. Ahora su osito estaba en manos ajenas, el niño zarandeaba su peluche, amenazando con romperlo.

 _Aquello la puso sumamente nerviosa._

El mismo niño se acercó a Ino y la abrazó de una manera tal que Ino tuvo que clamar por oxígeno.

—Eres tan bonita… ¿está bien ser tan bonita siendo apenas una niña? Si fueras más grande…—el niño comenzó a tocar el vientre de Ino haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a presentarse—, ¿no te gusta?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ayuda!—Pero por más que pataleaba, por más que lo alejaba el chico no se quitaba. En cambio se acercaba más y como su complexión y fuerza era mayor que la de Ino imponía más su presencia.

Con la mirada siguió buscando ayuda, y de nuevo sus ojos fueron a parar a los de ese extraño niño. Quiso llamarlo con la mente, quiso pedirle ayuda pero aquello no sucedió.

Las manos de aquel chico la recorrieron y poco a poco comenzaron a desabrochar la chamarra que traía puesta. Ino lloraba. Ino gritaba. Ino no recibía ayuda.

—¡Déjame maldita sea!

Fue en ese momento que le dio una patada en los testículos al chico, provocando que él cayera hacia atrás. Los demás espectadores quedaron impresionados y se mantuvieron al margen. Ino se abrochó la chamarra y se limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a surgir, posteriormente tomó su oso de peluche y lo llevó hasta su pecho. Se aferró a él como si con ello pudiera salvarse la vida.

Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios. Se abalanzó contra el chico y comenzó a patearlo, a golpearlo, a lastimarlo. El chico se levantó y la tomó del cabello y la aventó.

 _Osito cayó en el piso._

Los intentos de Ino por levantarse resultaron en fallidos pues el niño comenzó a golpearla.

 _Ino observaba a su osito, él parecía mirarla. Lo necesitaba._

De sus labios pronto surgió sangre, su corazón latía rápidamente. No tenía ya fuerzas. Estaba ya doblegada. Sus gritos ni siquiera se escucharon.

 _¿La estaría escuchando su osito?_

—Oye—fue entonces que una voz provino desde el fondo, todos voltearon y se encontraron con que el niño extraño había hablado—, ella dijo que pararas.

Su voz fue tan tranquila. No había enojo, ni molestia ni desespero. Era una voz monótona carente de cualquier emoción.

—Oh vaya, ¿y tú quién eres "rarito"? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí.

Pero la respuesta no llegó pues el chico cayó hacia el piso, tuvo que llevarse las manos al estómago para poder recuperar el aliento. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante aquello.

—Mi nombre es Sai—dijo el chico con una sonrisa fingida—mucho gusto.

—Maldito—el chico se levantó del piso e intentó golpear a Sai, sin embargo no sucedió pues Sai fue más rápido—, ¿¡qué demonios!?

Ino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y desde el suelo miró aquella escena fascinada. El chico de tez pálida que se hizo llamar como Sai era demasiado rápido. Ningún golpe tocó su rostro. Ino no le calculaba más de siete años a aquella criatura.

—Apártense.

Fue entonces que todos los niños se alejaron, incluyendo el que molestaba a Ino. Todos hicieron una reverencia.

 _"Es el líder"_ murmuraron algunos mientras se removían inquietos en sus lugares.

—Conque has lastimado a uno de los tuyos—dijo el chico, quién a juzgar por su apariencia debía tener unos quince años—, has golpeado a uno de tu propio escuadrón.

Sai no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio.

—¿No vas a responderme?

La respuesta tampoco llegó.

—La insolencia se paga… y muy caro.

En ese momento pasó lo que no había ocurrido; Sai cayó al suelo y recibió un golpe que provocó que saliera sangre de su nariz. Ino tuvo que gemir de sorpresa y se tapó los ojos ante aquello. Se arrastró y tomó a su peluche y lo abrazó.

 _Siempre hacía eso cuando tenía miedo._

Quiso correr a ayudarlo, sin embargo no pudo moverse, estaba en shock.

—Y esto va para todos aquellos que se atreven a lastimarse los unos a los otros.

Sai tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó por sí solo, ante la sorpresa de varios y la incredulidad de los demás. El "líder" miró a Sai con una ceja levantada, aquello no podía haber sido tan fácil.

—¿Y por qué no la defendiste cuando la estaban atacando ellos?—Sai extendió su dedo y señaló a Ino, cuya piel se coloreó de rojo al verse expuesta.

—Ella es una niña—dijo el líder con simpleza—, nadie sabe porque está aquí y no es como que nos importe.

A Ino le pareció ver que Sai abría sus labios un poco más, quiso pensar que aquello le molestó, pero era difícil de saber pues su rostro seguía igual de imperturbable que hacía unos momentos.

Fue así que Sai se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a golpear al líder. La pelea fue pareja; ninguno de los dos lograba tocarse, y los dos eran rápidos. Todos se quedaron asombrados por tal demostración pues hasta donde se rumoreaba el "líder" era cadete de ANBU-Raíz, mientras que ellos no eran más que simples niños.

En algún momento, el "líder" sacó un kunai de sus ropas y comenzó a blandir su arma cerca de Sai. Fue entonces que el arma llegó al estómago de Sai.

—¡Ah!

Ino comenzó a llorar, no gritó ni dijo nada. El kunai había atravesado el cuerpo de aquel niño. La sangre salía de su boca y de su nariz. Los demás niños se alejaron de la escena.

—La insolencia se paga caro, niño.

Pero entonces, pasó lo que nadie esperaba; Sai se quitó el kunai sin mostrar ninguna expresión de dolor. Su rostro nunca se desfiguró, nunca gritó y nunca su expresión cambió y ante la sorpresa del líder, Sai clavó el kunai en el corazón de aquel chico.

Una y otra vez, sin parar.

—¡Detente, detente!

Ino corrió hacia Sai y trató de quitarle el kunai, pero fue en vano. Sai estaba demasiado entretenido apuñalando a aquel líder cuya última expresión fue la de alguien totalmente sorprendido.

—Detente…—Ino abrazó a Sai por detrás en un intento desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero aquello no ocurrió.

 _La bestia, el Proyecto Genom Zero había sido despertado._

Inmediatamente, un escuadrón de soldados del partido ingresó a aquel lugar. Ino seguía aferrada a la espalda de Sai y le exigía que parara. Sin embargo, él no obedecía.

Los soldados la apartaron con brusquedad y la dejaron tumbada en el piso.

—¿A dónde lo llevan?

 **/* * *(4)* * */**

 **Activación**

. . . Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Seis segundos tuvieron que pasar para que el elevador terminara de descender. Ino abre sus ojos y sale, no sin antes arrastrar a Sai junto a ella. Sus pies se mueven nerviosos, en realidad no sabe en que vaya a terminar su gran plan.

De ser distinta la situación, pensaría en más cosas. Pero no en ese momento. Sabe que levantara sospechas, sabe que las cosas se pondrán muy extrañas.

Sai la sigue, obediente. Él obedece las órdenes de una sola persona; del Presidente. Y si el Presidente dijo que se fuera con ella, eso es lo que Sai hará. Ino siente un odio terrible hacia el Presidente por ese mismo motivo.

 _Porque se cree el dueño del Universo. Porque manejó sus vidas._

Y porque claramente veía a las personas como medios, no como vidas. Sai era el claro ejemplo de la manipulación. Habían borrado sus recuerdos y habían trastornado su mente para que siempre obedeciera al Presidente. Ino no conocía mucho del pasado de Sai pero una cosa era segura; algo grave había ocurrido para que él fuera merecedor de tal castigo.

 _"Lo observaba desde el cristal. Sus manos estaban puestas sobre aquel espejo doble. Ino mordía sus labios y sudaba fino. Detrás de ella, los demás activaban una máquina que pitaba. Sai estaba sentado y en su cabeza habían electrodos y un casco protector._

 _—¿Qué es eso?_

 _Ino preguntaba al tiempo que quería romper ese jodido cristal y sacar a Sai de ahí. El Presidente estaba sentado junto a ella y tomaba una copa de vino._

 _—Este es el castigo para los que osan traicionarme—dijo, no sin antes añadir—, la insolencia se paga muy caro, ¿no crees Ino?_

 _Y no era ninguna casualidad de que el Presidente la hubiera invitado para ver semejante crueldad. Tampoco era casualidad que estuviera sentado junto a él, expectante de lo que ella pudiera llegar a decir, hacer o mostrar._

 _Aquella era la muestra más terrible de lealtad. Era una prueba de cuanto dolor podía soportar. De qué estaba hecha realmente. Ino quería salir de ahí, quería escapar y correr. Lágrimas imaginarias adornaban su rostro, pues ni siquiera era capaz de soltarlas. Sai gritaba como una bestia. Ino jamás había escuchado ese sonido provenir de la garganta de él. Fue entonces que Sai comenzó a chillar del dolor, y su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en movimientos sincronizados y terribles._

 _Ino comenzó a sudar frío. No quería ver. No quería sentir. Sin embargo ahí estaba, apreciando lo que era la tortura. Junto a ella, el Presidente se mostraba estoico, sin sentimientos. Ni una pizca de bondad adornó su rostro. Ino en ese momento pensó que Danzou Shimura no era humano. No tenía corazón._

 _El grito final se escuchó y después Sai quedó tendido en el piso, con el casco tirado y roto. Su cuerpo yacía enredado entre cables que al parecer de Ino eran extraños y le daban la sensación de estar en una película de terror._

 _Los ojos de Ino siempre se mantuvieron abiertos. Trémulos. Oscilantes. Su boca apenas y mostraba algo. Por dentro el caos se estaba desatando. Fue en ese momento que supo que sus vidas siempre estarían atadas a las del Presidente._

 _A menos que…_

 _… a menos que se revelará"_

Ino sabe dónde y cuándo. Así que con cuidado vigila que nadie los siga. No es estúpida, sabe que seguramente los estarán siguiendo o que alguien los estará mirando. No es novedad que sienta que siempre hay dos ojos mirando su espalda. Es una sensación con la que ha vivido desde que tiene memoria.

Sai está detrás de ella y camina a su mismo paso, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

 _Como en antaño, cuando las hojas del verano caían y ellos salían a patrullar las periferias de la ciudad._

Ino teclea el código de acceso para ingresar a lo que llaman "portal". Ella no sabe por quién fue diseñado, aunque sospecha que en realidad fue alguien de BIOMEDICS. Al final, todo lo que tienen ha sido por parte de esa organización.

O bueno, al menos lo que un día fue.

—¡Auch!

Lleva su mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo. Duele. Lástima. Como si algo la hubiera atravesado. La puerta de acceso se abre ante ella y logra caminar hasta ahí, ante la atenta mirada de Sai.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Sai en realidad no muestra curiosidad, pero hace la pregunta sin emoción.

Ino no responde, está más concentrada en el dolor de su ojo. Le desgarra. Es como si estuviera arrancándole la córnea, o algo muy parecido. Sai la ve luchando contra su dolor y se acerca.

—¿A dónde vamos, Ino?—Él dice su nombre, con suavidad. Ino siente tranquilidad momentánea. Hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre provenir de labios de él. Pero no tiene tiempo para admirar la forma en la que él ha pronunciado su nombre, por desgracia.

Ino se deja caer en el pasillo y aprieta su cuenca ocular. Quiere sacársela, quiere que pare.

—¿Sucede algo?—Sai se queda ahí, parado sin moverse. No es que no quiera hacer algo, es simplemente que no sabe qué debe hacer. Ino entiende su actitud, ya no le estresa. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que él es incapaz de saber qué hacer en situaciones como esas—, ¿Ino?

Pero sabe una cosa; si no se larga de ahí en ese preciso momento nunca se le volverá a presentar una oportunidad igual.

Así que se levanta y toma a Sai de la mano y comienza a correr junto a él.

Corren por el pasillo hasta llegar al portal, que en realidad es un cubículo cuadrado. Para acceder a él, Ino ingresa con otro código. Es aceptado.

Pero justo cuando está a punto de ingresar siente la presencia de algo a su alrededor.

Algo le dice que no tiene que voltear. Es un sexto sentido. Es una simple intuición. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace sabe que ha llegado su fin.

—Ignis…

Su voz sale trémula. El único ojo que tiene al descubierto logra identificar dos de esas bestias. La primera pregunta que se le viene a la mente es cómo y dónde.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran salido de la nada?

Ignis... ¿en el cuartel general de LeBrou? ¿Con tanta seguridad?

Sai se posiciona junto a ella y saca su magnum. Ino hace lo mismo.

—No sé qué planes tengas Ino pero te aseguro que esto no le ha de gustar al Presidente—aun así, Sai apunta contra la bestia. Los dos lo saben, si no cooperan morirán en ese momento.

La puerta está abierta, sabe que pueden entrar, pero si lo hacen… los Ignis lograran seguirlos hasta el portal y sería más complicado derrotarlos.

Para Ino dos cosas son claras; la primera, no es ninguna casualidad que dos Ignis estén frente a ellos. Eso solo puede ser obra de una sola persona.

 _El Presidente._

 _Pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo habían surgido esas bestias?_

Y su segunda conclusión… el dolor de su ojo no es casualidad. Debe ser un código de obediencia.

Sus manos tiemblan, su cuerpo se estremece, puede sentir el miedo.

—System error—Sai dice aquello con dificultad—, ¿por qué tu ojo dice eso?

Entonces Ino concluye una tercera cosa. Sasuke Uchiha también tenía el mismo sello de obediencia, al igual que ella y eso solo significa una cosa. Alguien en común les puso ese código…

Pero no era momento para pensar en los responsables, sino para atender la amenaza frente a ellos.

Los Ignis comenzaron a gritar, y de sus voces provino el sonido más terrible que jamás Ino pudo haber escuchado.

Entonces, la batalla comenzó.

Las bestias saltaron hacia ellos. El primero en hacer algo fue Sai quién comenzó a disparar, sin embargo su tino se vio interrumpido por el movimiento azaroso de aquellas bestias. Eran demasiado rápidas.

Ino no podía concentrarse. Ella nunca había sido brillante en el ejército. Sabía cómo disparar, sabía matar pero no era la mejor. Así que las balas fueron a parar a todos los lugares menos a su objetivo. El dolor en su ojo tampoco ayudaba.

—Ino, ¿qué ocurre?—Sai la dejó atrás, en un modo indirecto por protegerla.

—Mi… Mi ojo.

Pero para Ino, todo se veía cada vez más lejano. Aquello no era un buen síntoma. Si no huía con Sai en ese momento nunca más podría hacerlo. Si no salían de Braznia en ese preciso momento nunca podrían ser libres.

Fueron fracciones de segundo antes de que todo sucediera. Ella perdió demasiado tiempo pensando, creyendo en que podrían lograrlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que los dos Ignis se abalanzaron hacia ella. Sin embargo, Sai la protegió con su cuerpo.

Ante ella, las bestias atravesaban el hombro de Sai, deformándolo. Dejando la carne y el hueso expuestos. Sai emitió un grito que pareció peor que el mismísimo alarido de un Ignis. La respiración de Ino se entrecortó. Posiblemente su ojo estuviera doliendo pero en ese momento, todo pareció pequeño e insignificante.

 _La manera en que Sai caía en manos de aquellas bestias._

 _La forma en que los Ignis arrancaban sus extremidades._

Ino no pudo soportarlo así que tomó la magnum de Sai y aprovechó que los Ignis estaban demasiado concentrados en devorarlo.

Uno, dos, tres impactos de bala que dieron directo al cerebro de las bestias. De ellos surgió un líquido espeso color naranja.

Uno, dos, tres impactos más dieron en el corazón de esas bestias.

Ino se acercó y comenzó a golpearlos. Sus puños se sentían ardientes, como si estuvieran tocando agua hirviendo. No le importó aquello, ni tampoco la manera en que su cabeza zumbaba de dolor. No sabía si estaba viendo con los dos ojos o si ya había perdido la visión. Todo en ese momento careció de importancia.

—¡Sai!

Ino lo tomó entre sus brazos, aún respiraba. De sus extremidades y boca fluía sangre espesa. Ino tembló de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?

Y sin embargo, él hacía semejante pregunta.

—¡Eres un completo estúpido!

Su corazón ardía al igual que sus manos y su pecho. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró entrar en el cubículo del portal y lo accionó. Esperaba que sobrevivieran hasta llegar a Labyrinth.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Cada instante que pasaba era proporcional al dolor que sentía.

—¡No lo soporto!

Desde el fondo de su corazón gritó aquello, era el grito que retuvo durante muchos años. Sai a su lado sudaba frío y la miraba confundido.

Ino entonces tomó la desesperada medida de arrancarse aquel sistema de protección.

Era posible que tuviera un rastreador en su ojo izquierdo. Posiblemente el Presidente estuviera vigilándolos justo en ese momento, así que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener que él los siguiera expiando.

… Ya no más.

—Estaremos al fin liberados de nuestras ataduras, Sai—Ino suspiró mientras se quedaba tendida en aquel pequeño cubículo en movimiento.

En su mano derecha estaba su ojo, deformado. Lo único visible era una masa grisácea repleta de sangre. Sai, inexpresivo miraba la escena al tiempo que su vista se nublaba, viendo al final el rostro ensangrentado de Ino.

* * *

 **N/A** Reciban desde ya una disculpa por no actualizar, me tomé una especie de vacaciones y en parte me dio un pequeño bloqueo (tengo 8 capítulos adelantados de este fic, así que garantizo que no se quedaran sin contenido) y solo escribí un capitulo en estos días :( pero estoy convencida de que eso se resolverá, aunque estoy escribiendo más lento que de costumbre.

Sobre las acotaciones, *heredero de Uzugari, en efecto, Naruto al ser hijo de Kushina Uzumaki (que a su vez, era hija del rey Atabata de Uzugari) lo convierte en "heredero" pero ahorita no hablaré mucho de ello, solo quiero aclarar que en el capítulo 4 de este segundo arco se menciona algo de ello.

YA TENEMOS MAPA DE VANQUISH, la mala noticia es que no sé porque rayos no me deja poner el link en mi perfil de fanfiction, de cualquier manera el mapa de vanquish lo pueden encontrar en mi página (Blossom Lu) como publicación marcada, o en mi facebook ficker (Blossom Lu) o incluso en el primer capítulo de Vanquish (en wattpad, en donde igual me llamo Blossom Lu).

¿Cuando actualizaré? No se preocupen, ya no volveré a desaparecerme por un período tan largo de tiempo.

Actualización: 9/febrero/2018.

Saludos a todos!

P.D quiero agradecer a Lizzy por su sugerencia de los nombres. Sé que son difíciles, tu comentario me recuerda a mí misma cuando leí Metro 2033 y me costó mucho memorizar. Por eso mejor decidí hacer un mapa para que sea más fácil ubicar.


	16. Reborn

**VII. Reborn**

 **[1973. Cantiverrí, Belgurk. BIOMEDICS-R]**

Se sentía como vivir de nuevo. Como haber salido de un estado de trance eterno.

Para Karin, ese año internada fue de una lucha constante pero precisa. Luchó por su vida hasta el final, después de haber rozado el umbral de la muerte. Su salvadora tenía nombre y apellido y por siempre le estaría agradecida.

 _Tsunade Senju._

Cuando la volvió a ver, después de tantos años, creyó que se trataba de una fantasía. De un cuento de hadas. Karin había visto a muchas personas envejecer con el paso de los años, ella al ser una espectadora de ese mundo en donde las personas contaban su edad y reducían sus años para no sentirse mal.

Ella, había sido testigo de cómo las personas cambiaban físicamente. Sin embargo, Tsunade era una excepción a la regla. De no ser por algunas canas en su cabellera rubia, Karin podía jurar que la mujer no había cambiado en absolutamente nada.

Cuando estuvo internada y tumbada en la cama, luchando por combatir el efecto de aquella extraña piedra roja supo que Tsunade no era normal. Lo supo en cuanto la vio.

Las personas comunes envejecían, aquellos que no lo eran era porque había un motivo oculto. Solo existía una única manera por la cual las personas no podían envejecer.

 _Haber estado expuesto a la fuente del Sol, en Solarium. Que en otras palabras se traducía a haber estado en Uzugari, el continente perdido._

Pero, ¿cómo? Karin había pensado tanto en el asunto, creándose miles de teorías acerca de cómo Tsunade pudo haber contraído dicha inmunidad al tiempo… pero no encontró respuestas concisas.

Sí, la mujer envejecía, pero muy lento. Era casi imperceptible. Al igual que Karin, ella no había cambiado mucho desde que había sido sacada de su país natal en 1945.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? Casi treinta años. Y su apariencia seguía casi igual, a excepción de que ahora ya no parecía una chiquilla de trece, sino alguien de dieciocho, quizá.

Y qué extrañas eran las cosas. Mientras ella podía jactarse de no envejecer…

—¿Karin?

Ella, la miraba con ojos curiosos. La pequeña niña estaba sentada en una silla. Sus pies colgaban, dejando al descubierto sus calcetines rosas con puntitos negros. Meneaba sus piernas de adelante, para atrás. En movimientos poco sincronizados.

Suspiró. Ese, ese era el precio de los que estaban condenados.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sarada?

Y es que ella podía darse el lujo de llamarla por Sarada. Pero para el mundo entero era simplemente Hope, pues representaba la esperanza de un nuevo renacer, de una nueva esperanza para la humanidad.

—Quisiera salir al exterior…

Karin se mordió sus labios mientras tecleaba un punto final a su escrito, a su reporte de investigación acerca de cómo las personas podían ser inmunes al tiempo… mientras que otras estaban destinadas a que el tiempo avanzara desesperadamente.

—No podemos salir al exterior, Sarada.

La niña no dijo nada. No se molestó, no hizo pucheros. Simplemente asintió y se recargó en la mesa de metal de laboratorio, sin emitir palabra alguna.

A Karin le dolía esa imagen por algún motivo. Sarada no conocía el mundo exterior. Su único mundo se limitaba a BIOMEDICS-R. Quizá, la única vez que había salido al exterior fue en la ocasión que Karin tomó aquella pequeña piedra roja, de origen desconocido y que casi le quitó la vida.

BIOMEDICS-R había reglamentado que estaba estrictamente prohibido salir de las instalaciones sin el consentimiento de Kakashi Hatake. Cualquier persona que fuera sorprendida saliendo sin previa autorización sería sancionada. Y aunque ciertamente no se especificaba que pasaba en los casos en los que las personas decidieran salir, era mejor no saberlo.

—Está bien—dijo al fin Sarada, después de algunos segundos de mutismo.

—Ya es tu hora de comer—anunció Karin, levantándose de su asiento. Sarada asiente.

Karin sentía tristeza por ella. Una niña que nunca sudaría, que jamás sentiría dolor. Que ni siquiera sería capaz de saber si tenía hambre o no. Estaba condenada a eso, desde el momento en que su maestra la creó bajo las atentas órdenes de Itachi Uchiha. Karin no comprendía cómo es que llegaron a ese punto, cómo es que decidieron hacer de una niña una nueva esperanza, usarla de ese modo. Quería que Sarada expresara algo más que esa línea recta que suponía ser una sonrisa. Deseaba que Sarada por una vez en su vida se enojara o llorara. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más sus emociones parecían perderse. Era como si la niña se estuviera encerrando en sí misma.

 _En su propia coraza._

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto silencio por aquí?

La puerta del laboratorio se azotó. Karin alzó su ceja y se puso atenta al instante. No sin antes emitir un quejido en cuanto vio que Suigetsu, se aparecía burlón entre ellas. Sarada no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando medio curiosa, o al menos eso quería pensar Karin.

—Si dejaras de hacer tanto escándalo—Karin acomodó sus gafas y tomó a Sarada de la mano—, nos vamos.

—No sé si recuerdes que soy tu… ¿lacayo? ¿subordinado? ¿tu perro?—Suigetsu llevó una de sus manos al mentón, simulando estar buscando más sinónimos—, bueno, lo que sea.

Karin, lo miró azarosa.

—No pedí que vinieras.

—Hm, qué mal, doctora Karin—lo último lo dijo con burla—, en realidad vine porque me enteré de algunas cosas que quizá te parezcan interesantes… no lo sé, es raro tenerte de vuelta por aquí.

Karin cerró sus ojos. Era cierto que tenía a lo mucho dos meses desde que había sido dada de alta.

—¿Qué es?

Ella había hecho un trato con Suigetsu. Uno bastante simple, le hizo una oferta que él no pudo rechazar.*

 _"—Te conseguiré información de tu hermano… si a cambio tú te vuelves mis oídos dentro de BIOMEDICS-R"_

Suigetsu avanzó hacia Karin, quien no había dejado de sostener la mano de Sarada. Con la mirada, le hizo la sugerencia de que la niña no debía de estar presente.

—Sarada…—Karin se inclinó para decirle que fuera al pasillo y que la esperara, sin embargo la niña dejó de tomar su mano.

—Lo sé, te veo en el pasillo.

No hicieron falta palabras. Sarada lo comprendió de una manera atípica para un niño de su edad. Karin la vio alejarse, era de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho. La estrujaba. Le dolía demasiado.

—La niña me cae bien—Suigetsu cerró la puerta una vez que Sarada se marchó y se sentó en una de las sillas con rueditas del laboratorio comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje. Sacó una paleta de dulce y se la ofreció a Karin, pero ella rechazó la oferta—, no creas que la odio o algo por el estilo—la voz de él comenzó a sonar seria, algo inusual en él—, es sólo que sigue siendo una niña y nadie debería saber de estas cosas más que tú y yo.

—Cosas, ¿ah?—Karin se sentó sobre el escritorio y cruzó sus piernas, igualmente se recargó contra la pared—, ¿y qué hay?

—Escuché un rumor, ya sabes, el Mayor se trae muchos secretos. No confío en él—Suigetsu retiró la paleta de su boca y la dejó en el escritorio, causando que Karin sintiera asco—, meh, luego limpio no es para tanto.

—Ve al grano, estúpido.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que el equipo de Vanquish y ellos salieron de excursión hace algunos meses?

—Excursión… no es un término que yo usaría.

—Ah, lo que sea. Salieron de aquí a buscar monstruos y esas cosas.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía—Karin colocó su palma en su cara, frustrada—, ¿para esto me haces perder el tiempo?

—No. Aquí viene la mejor parte—Suigetsu volteó instintivamente hacia atrás, como buscando a alguien. Una vez que se cercioró de que no había nadie presente se acercó a Karin, ella se sintió incomoda por la cercanía—. Escuché que el Mayor hablaba con Sasori, vía telefónica.

—Sasori…—Karin se puso a pensar que hacía mucho que no lo veía. Quizá desde que sucedió lo del incidente de la piedra roja—, ¿qué hay con él?

—Bueno, él ahorita está en Labyrinth, una nueva ciudad.

—Nunca había escuchado de ella—Karin no mentía al decir aquello. Había conocido muchas ciudades a lo largo de su vida, había escuchado otras más. Los años la habían hecho sabia en ese sentido.

—Es que, es una ciudad hipotética, existe pero a la vez no—Karin alzó su ceja, confundida—como sabes, la guerra ha "terminado" al menos entre Braznia y Belgurk. La guerra que estamos librando es más arriesgada.

—Lo sé.

Karin lo sabía, había estado buscando la relación entre los Ignis y el fenómeno que le ocurrió a ella con aquella piedra roja.

—Bueno, Sasori algo anda haciendo en esa ciudad. Ha sido construida por Braznia y Belgurk. Supone ser la ciudad del futuro, eso lo he estado investigando. Pero lo que concierne a la llamada… quizá te interese—Karin con la mirada le exigió una explicación, Suigetsu sonrió—, Naruto y Sasuke despertaron de su letargo inducido.

Para Karin, no era una novedad que ellos estuvieran en un estado similar al coma. Habían estado recuperándose de heridas y quemaduras terribles. El reporte se le había sido notificado; un extraño suceso había ocurrido meses atrás. Lo escuchó como un rumor, ella no pudo participar en la investigación en ese entonces debido a su condición pero los rumores decían que en Ankhara una extraña lluvia negra se había suscitado, una lluvia espesa, como si hubiera caído petróleo del cielo. Hasta donde sabía, Tsunade Senju estaba trabajando en ello.

Dicha lluvia, había causado que Vanquish y su equipo fuera trasladado al hospital más cercano. Nunca se les mencionó que hospital.

—Entonces, ¿ellos estuvieron en Labyrinth?—Para Karin, las cosas se volvían más obvias—, ¿qué sentido tuvo entonces enviarlos a una misión rumbo a Temuk y a LeBrou si al final…?

—…¿Si al final los acercarían al objetivo?—Suigetsu completó la pregunta, para sorpresa de Karin y para orgullo de él—, todo esto está siendo planeado, no siento que sea algo bueno.

—Pero… —Karin entrecerró sus ojos—, ¿qué hay de ellos, cuál es su estado actual?

—Ese es el punto clave, Naruto desapareció ayer. Nadie sabe su paradero—Karin abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y se balanceó hacia el frente, mirando con suma curiosidad a Suigetsu, pidiendo que hablara más—. Lo sé, zanahoria, puse la misma cara cuando me enteré. Naruto Uzumaki está desaparecido. Así como lo escuchas. Desapareció de Labyrinth.

Karin sabía que Naruto era especial. No solo porque era el hijo de un ex Presidente, ni tampoco porque destacara al ser un soldado talentoso. No. En realidad era especial porque era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, aquella mujer que provenía de Uzugari. Posiblemente —pensaba Karin— ella era de las pocas personas vivas que podía asegurar que el verdadero valor radicaba en ello, en sus orígenes. En teoría, Naruto era descendiente de una familia milenaria que había cuidado de la fuente del Sol por muchísimas generaciones. Kushina era la hija del Rey Atabata, aquel que la había ofrecido en un intento de mediar la paz entre las naciones.

Sí. Karin lo sabía… que Naruto definitivamente tenía poder sobre Uzugari, o al menos lo que quedaba del continente.

No era tonta, ni mucho menos. El hecho de que Naruto estuviera desaparecido no podía tratarse de ninguna coincidencia, ni mucho menos de un error. _Alguien_ estaba detrás de él, alguien definitivamente sabía la verdad sobre la familia de Naruto.

Pero, ¿quién? ¿quién era lo suficientemente sabio y viejo como para saberlo?

Karin estaba pensando seriamente en todas las posibilidades. En cuanto supo del apellido de Naruto sabía que tarde que temprano algo así terminaría ocurriendo. El apellido Uzumaki alguna vez fue común entre la nobleza de Uzugari, y aunque los rasgos de Naruto no sugerían que fuera descendiente de la familia real de ese continente su apellido lo delataba. Y de nuevo la pregunta, ¿quién era lo suficientemente culto y anciano para saberlo?

—Espera un momento—Karin lo alejó, lo apartó y se levantó—, ¿estás diciendo que Naruto estaba en Labyrinth? ¿en el mismo lugar al que Sasori fue?

Sasori, otra pieza que no encajaba del todo; él, el hombre que había surgido de la nada y había escalado de forma rápida ganándose la confianza del Mayor Hatake.

—Interesante, ¿no?—Suigetsu sonrió al verla con ese rostro de sorpresa, le pareció una faceta interesante viniendo de ella, cuyo rostro parecía ser siempre de enojo. No supo por qué, pero le gustó esa expresión—, Sasori merodeaba en Labyrinth, ¿y quién lo envió a ese lugar? Kakashi Hatake. Pero sea como sea, los hechos son claros; Naruto Uzumaki desapareció, y en ese lugar también están Vanquish y Sasuke. Y eso no es todo, hay un rumor que se ha extendido. Dicen que los Ignis llegaron oficialmente a Braznia.

—Esto no supone nada bueno—Karin se abrazó a sí misma y mordió su labio inferior, sumamente alterada. _No, nada está bien_ —, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer Naruto? ¿cómo llegaron esas bestias?

Para Karin su pregunta se respondía sola: alguien había hecho desaparecer a Naruto.

—El Mayor sonaba sumamente desesperado, créeme. Nunca escuché ese tono de voz venir de él. Parecía que quería matar a Sasori desde el teléfono, dijo que personalmente iría a Labyrinth, pero Sasori le dijo que no era necesario. Una mierda de ese tipo.

—Suigetsu…—Karin murmuró su nombre, trémula—, ¿no será que acaso Braznia tenga algo que ver?

 _¿Podía ser Kakashi la persona que conociera el secreto de Naruto que ni él mismo conocía?_

Pero Suigetsu no respondió. No de manera inmediata.

—… Creo que no deberíamos confiar tanto en Kakashi Hatake, zanahoria.

Karin asintió, dándole la razón.

 _Tal vez… el Mayor ya sabía._

La vida le había enseñado algo con el pasar de los años; no podía confiar. Ni siquiera en su sombra. Si acaso en la única persona en la que podía confiar, era en esa pequeña niña que se mantenía sentada en el pasillo…

… Mirando a la nada, porque ella era inocente. Porque la había visto crecer.

—Oye, ¿y qué hay sobre ella, por qué ha crecido tan rápido?—Salieron al pasillo y Suigetsu señaló a la niña con la mirada, desde hacía mucho quería preguntar aquello sin embargo nunca se había atrevido.

Él desconocía por completo los temas de ciencia. Eran un campo complicado y aburrido para él. Sin embargo, no era ningún estúpido. Al ver a Hope supo que esa niña no era normal. Era distinta al resto, no podía considerarse ni encasillarse en un concepto de normal.

 _Bastaba con verla._

Según él, la niña había nacido en 1971, y de aquello habían pasado dos años. ¡Dos! Pero la niña ya tenía apariencia de una chiquilla de cuatro o cinco años. Aunque actuaba demasiado madura para su edad. No jugaba. No reía. No lloraba. Él a sí mismo se decía que esa niña era como la mascotita de Karin, pero incluso a él le sabía amargo ese término. Bastaba con ver la manera con la cual Karin miraba a esa niña.

 _Con amor. Como si fuera su verdadera madre._

 _O tal vez la miraba con culpa._

 _Pero, ¿de qué?_

Él había visto cómo ella exigía ver a la niña cuando incluso Karin estaba convaleciente en el hospital. Como se esmeraba por cuidarla y dar indicaciones acerca de cómo debían cuidarla…

… Y es que volvía a lo mismo, ella no era normal.

—¿Sarada?—Karin no escuchó la pregunta de Suigetsu, se hincó y tomó la mano de Sarada ajena a la atenta mirada del chico—, es hora de que comas.

La niña asintió, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor de BIOMEDICS-R.

Karin comenzó a seguirla y fue entonces que Suigetsu tocó su hombro, ella volteó.

—Lo siento—su sonrisa era auténtica, Karin alzó sus cejas, confundida—, hace tiempo… cuando olvidé alimentar a Hope bebé.

Entonces Karin lo recordó.

—Hm…—esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y se fue junto a la niña.

Karin no podía alimentar a Sarada dado que ella seguía internada. Así que les dio instrucciones precisas a Juugo y Suigetsu para que se encargaran de la niña. Entre esas instrucciones estaba darle de comer, bañarla y hacer que durmiera.

Sin embargo, un día… la niña fue internada debido a que no había comido durante más de dieciocho horas. Karin sintió que el alma se le iba al haberse enterado de la noticia, y desde luego que quiso matar tanto a Suigetsu como a Juugo por su descuido.

Pero, regresando al presente se dio cuenta que Sarada le hablaba.

—Karin, ¿por qué soy extraña?

Sarada tomaba su cuchara y llevaba sopa a la boca, ante la atenta mirada de Karin.

—¿Extraña?—Sabía a qué se refería, sabía por dónde iba encaminada la pregunta de la niña.

—Sí, bueno…—la sopa caía dentro del plato, Sarada tomaba una cucharada y la dejaba caer, una y otra vez—, todos me miran raro cada que me ven. ¿Por qué?

—No debes hacer caso a los demás.

—Es que, he escuchado que se preguntan por qué soy… mayor. Dicen que tengo dos años pero que parezco que tengo más.

—Hay personas cuyo tiempo se ralentiza y otras cuyo tiempo se acelera…—No sabía cómo explicarlo, cómo decirle que ella tenía una desorden que provocaba que su edad avanzara más rápido que la de una persona común.

—Tú vienes del primer grupo, ¿verdad?—Sarada la miró con sus ojitos negros y suspiró—, y yo vengo del segundo grupo; por eso nos miran raro, porque saben que somos diferentes.

—Sarada…

—Está bien, no tengo problema con eso. Es sólo que… no sé cómo explicarlo, no tengo las palabras—la cuchara fue dejada a un lado, la sopa se enfrió—. ¿Por qué soy diferente?

Karin suspiró. Internamente sabía que el día llegaría, el día en el que tendría que contarle la verdad a Sarada. Pero nunca pensó que sería tan complicado. ¿Cómo decirle que las personas experimentaron en ella para crearla? ¿Qué le quitaron la sensibilidad al dolor? ¿Qué la dejaron vacía? ¿Cómo explicarle eso?

—Sabes que yo no soy tu mamá, ¿cierto?—Sarada asintió—, siempre lo dejamos muy en claro. Yo soy algo muy similar a una tutora, supongo.

Si bien era cierto que ella cuidó de Sarada desde que Itachi murió bien pudo haberse deshecho de su cargo y dejar que alguien más la cuidara. Pero no pudo. Ver a esa niña era verse a sí misma, sola y abandonada, en medio de un mundo que no la comprendía.

—Sé que no tengo padres—Sarada apartó su plato y miró a Karin—, no tiene sentido preguntar por ellos, ¿verdad? Pero quiero saber los motivos por los cuales soy diferente, ¿por qué no soy igual a los demás?

Karin suspiró. En realidad… al final había descubierto el origen de sus padres. Lo sabía ya todo pero se veía en la obligación de ocultarle la información a Sarada. No sabía por qué, en realidad. Tal vez, era por el hecho de que Sasuke ni siquiera estaba enterado que tenía una hija, mucho menos Sakura. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de ese hecho. Pero a Karin le constaba que ellos eran los progenitores, de alguna u otra manera.

—Eres alguien muy inteligente para tu edad, Sarada. Si te cuento tu secreto… ¿serías capaz de guardarlo?

Karin había escuchado de boca de Itachi Uchiha, muchos años atrás, que Sarada sería un receptáculo. No sabía que era aquello, pero le sonaba a que sería un contenedor. ¿De qué? No tenía ni la menor idea. Nada de lo que hubiera hecho Itachi Uchiha estando vivo tenía sentido a sus ojos. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Y al final, ¿para qué? Había destrozado muchos corazones, y corrompido muchas almas. Le había quitado todo a Sakura, y también a Sarada. Indirectamente, le robó todo a su hermano.

 _La felicidad._

Pero Karin desconocía los motivos, solo se le había quedado pegada la palabra receptáculo. Sarada estaba destinada a sufrir un destino similar al de su madre. Aquello era triste. Karin más que nadie conocía que era frustrante, deprimente y terrible ser usada como un objeto al servicio de un país. Que experimentaran con ella… con su cuerpo, con su mente.

E indirectamente, Karin se sentía parte de todo ese círculo cruel y vicioso.

 _Culpable. Culpable. Culpable._

Ella…al pedirle que guardara un secreto, porque una vez que le contara un secreto ya nunca más pararía. ¿Se volvería Sarada los oídos de BIOMEDICS-R? ¿Tendría que atar su lengua para no escupir lo que supiera?

 _Tal y como Karin. El peso de los secretos la atormentaban día con día…_

—¿Un secreto?—los ojos de Sarada brillaron, de una manera especial—, ¿qué secreto?

—De ahora en adelante, tú y yo seremos cómplices. Yo te contaré cosas y tú a cambio las escucharás y nunca se las dirás a nadie, ¿entendido?

—¿Es el único modo en el que puedo saber cuál fue mi origen… es decir, el motivo por el cual soy rara?

—Lo es Sarada.

Escuchar y callar. Ver e ignorar. Sentir y no expresar.

—Entonces, dime.

Karin acomodó sus gafas y con la mirada le sugirió a Sarada que se retiraran a un lugar alejado. La niña asintió y las dos salieron del comedor, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

—También he sentido esas miradas—dijo Karin, interrumpiendo el ambiente—. Yo vengo de un continente diferente, uno en donde las personas no se preocupaban por el tiempo. Un lugar cálido y de eterno sol, donde el mar y la gente eran uno solo.

—¿Qué es el mar?—Sarada preguntó, al no saber que era aquello.

—El mar… es el infinito.

Uzugari, el continente perdido. El continente hundido.

 **/* * * (1)* * */**

 **No confíes**

 **[ ]**

Vanquish movía sus pies y los columpiaba. Sasuke observaba aquello con atención, el movimiento sutil y delicado con el que las piernas de Sakura se movían. Pero no por eso se sentía menos ansioso y preocupado. Por dentro, en su cabeza se desarrollaba el peor de los escenarios.

—Naruto es como mi hermano—dijo de repente—, si algo le pasara…

—No sé lo que es tener un hermano—Sakura recargó su cabeza en la pared, siguió columpiando sus pies—, pero dudo que le haya pasado algo.

—Este lugar no tiene inicio ni final, no hemos encontrado respuestas—Sasuke la miró de soslayo—, nadie sabe darnos respuesta de su paradero. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber salido de aquí?

—Quizá no salió de aquí…—Sakura meditó la posibilidad—, tal vez alguien lo sacó de aquí.

—¿Pero quién? Debió haber sido alguien que conociera perfectamente este lugar.

—Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar.

Ante ellos, una mujer de cabello corto color negro se apareció. A juzgar por su apariencia, parecía ser una enfermera. A Sasuke le pareció haber visto a aquella mujer de algún sitio, pero no pudo precisar de dónde.

—¿Hay alguna novedad sobre Naruto?

Sakura se levantó con brusquedad y encaró a aquella mujer. No pasó desapercibida la manera en que la mujer sudaba ni tampoco su expresión de miedo.

 _Miedo puro._

Sasuke también notó esa expresión y le pareció algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que Labyrinth parecía ser un lugar demasiado tranquilo.

—Por desgracia, no. Su paradero es aún desconocido.

—¿Sugiere que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?—Sasuke no quería sonar alterado, mucho menos afectado. Pero el tono de voz que utilizó denotó todos sus sentimientos reprimidos—, escuche bien, no sé quién sea usted ni a qué se dedique en este lugar pero dejaré las cosas en claro; no nos iremos de aquí hasta que Naruto esté con nosotros.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

La atmosfera se tornó densa. Frente a ellos, apareció por el pasillo el Mayor, Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke parpadeó y dejó a la mujer a un lado, a zancadas caminó hacia Kakashi y lo encaró.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Kakashi anticipó el golpe que venía hacía él y lo detuvo con una mano. Sakura enarcó una ceja, aquel movimiento había sido demasiado rápido. Como si Kakashi hubiera estado totalmente seguro de la reacción de Sasuke, casi pudo haber jurado que estudió Kakashi aquel movimiento tan mecánico.

—Me enteré de la desaparición de Naruto, así que vine cuanto antes—Kakashi ignoró a Sasuke y en cambio volteó a ver a la mujer de cabello negro— ¿hay novedades, Shizune?

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron confundidos. ¿Kakashi como sabia el nombre de la mujer?

—Ninguna, Mayor.

Shizune estaba nerviosa, por dentro sentía como la sangre se le volvía helada. No podía mantener por mucho tiempo esa sonrisa fingida. Si lo hacía…

 _"—Cállate y vete. Lo que suceda aquí, nunca ocurrió"_

… correría peligro.

—Sasuke, Vanquish—Kakashi se dirigió a ellos—, la misión aún sigue en pie. Deben ir a Temuk e investigar que ocurre.

—No nos iremos de aquí hasta saber que fue de Naruto—Vanquish dio un paso enfrente. Para sorpresa de Sasuke—, iremos los tres.

Sasuke no comprendía cómo es que ella había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Hasta hace unos meses ella había expresado que no le importaba si ellos vivían o morían, que la misión se cumpliría sin importar las circunstancias.

¿Era acaso un buen presagio?

—Me temo que no pueden esperar por Naruto, hay reportes alarmantes en Braznia. No podemos permitir que avance más esta nueva plaga.

Sin embargo, la voz de Kakashi sonó monótona. Como si en realidad no le importara el hecho de que Naruto estaba ausente.

—¿Plaga?—Sasuke fue quién hizo la pregunta.

—Sí, la plaga… hordas de Ignis que están amenazando la paz, el mundo. Necesitamos investigaciones, respuestas.

—No podemos combatirlos solos—Sasuke avanzó un paso y encaró nuevamente a Kakashi—, esas cosas son… algo desconocido. Nunca antes vi algo semejante. Sus sonidos te aturden y te dejan inconsciente, es difícil derrotarlos. Nuestras armas no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para hacerles frente, el cuerpo de Vanquish ni mi cuerpo pueden resistir los ataques físicos de un Ignis.

Kakashi asintió.

—Estamos trabajando en eso, Sasuke. No quiero que vayan y asesinen Ignis a diestra y siniestra. Quiero que investiguen, y que no perdamos de vista el objetivo principal, que es saber del paradero de Sai.

—¿Qué nos podría ayudar tener a Sai en estos momentos?—Sasuke frunció su ceño, molesto—, ¿para qué? Ya no estamos en guerra contra Braznia, ¿no?

—Sai nos pertenece—Sasuke sintió un aura extraña provenir de Kakashi—, él le pertenece a BIOMEDICS.

Aquello era extraño. No era algo que dijera Kakashi. Lo observó mejor, algo en él había cambiado. ¿Era su mirada? ¿Su expresión? No sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido.

Fue entonces que reparó en un insignificante detalle, uno del cual no se había percatado. En su dedo índice estaba el anillo que alguna vez usó su hermano. El anillo de la ascensión, el anillo de Ignis.

Esa joya, roja brillante llamó su atención. Kakashi notó su mirada y ocultó el anillo.

—De manera tal que aún tenemos que encontrar a Sai—Sakura, ajena a la observación de Sasuke interrumpió—, lo haremos.

—Sakura…—Sasuke gruñó su nombre, enojado.

—Sí—Kakashi les dio la espalda, no sin antes decir—, a cambio, encontraré a Naruto Uzumaki. Cueste lo que cueste. Si Braznia se atrevió a hacerle algo… no lo perdonaremos.

—¿Cuál es nuestro bando?—Sasuke chasqueó su lengua—, ¿estamos del lado de Belgurk, Braznia o le somos fiel a BIOMEDICS-R?

—Estamos del lado del universo, Sasuke.

Kakashi se alejó y marchó. Dejando a Sasuke con una sensación extraña. Él no se parecía para nada al hombre que había conocido cuando era niño. Aquel al que su padre le tenía una confianza sin igual.

 _No._

 _A_ lgo diferente había ocurrido en él.

Tal y como con su hermano.

 _El anillo rojo de Ignis, con la insignia de Braznia. El rojo, que representaba la sangre de los caídos._

Sasuke entonces reparó en otro detalle; la joya de su madre.

 _Roja._

Los ojos de los Ignis.

 _Rojos._

Su corazón se estrujó. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un paranoico….

… O quizá, el color rojo tenía una extraña relación con el comportamiento de las personas.

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **Poder**

Despertó después de horas. O tal vez de días. No supo cuánto había ocurrido. Lo último que sabía es que la vio…

…¿La vio? ¿a quién, a ella?

Quiso tocarse la cabeza y masajearla. Dolía. Demasiado. Nunca le había ocurrido aquello, o no desde que recordaba. Pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus brazos ya no estaban. Simplemente habían desaparecido.

No se asustó, simplemente le llamó la atención. Con dificultad se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar, sin saber bien que hacer en realidad.

—Hola—frente a él, apareció un hombre de cabello rojo y mirada apática.

Sai no respondió. Lo miró con desinterés y siguió caminando rumbo a lo que parecía ser una puerta.

—Sea lo que sea que estés buscando te aseguro que no estará detrás de esa puerta.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Sai lo miró, inexpresivo.

—Se dice que las personas como tú no pueden sentir emociones—Sasori se acercó a él—, dicen que no pueden pensar por sí mismos. Pero tú, con la sola mirada te estás delatando.

Sai detuvo su andar. No respondió a aquello.

—Aunque, en tu condición es posible que no te des cuenta de que tan importante es ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Sai lo miró, no con coraje. Pero si con algo de molestia.

—Ino Yamanaka ha sido una mujer de poder. Ella te trajo hasta aquí, sólo porque se lo pedí—Sai pestañeó, confundido—Oh, ese rostro… nunca lo había visto en ti. ¿En qué piensas, Sai?

—Hablas como si la conocieras.

—Y claro que la conozco, ella aquí es conocida como la administradora. Es quién mueve los hilos de Labyrinth. Ella, quien tiene el respaldo del Presidente Danzou Shimura. Le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar, un pacto.

—¿Qué pacto?

Sai nunca había usado tanto su lengua para hablar. Su garganta se sentía seca, áspera. Como un desierto.

—Su libertad a cambio de condenarte.

No dijo palabra alguna. Se quedó pensando, inexpresivo.

No recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, algo, algo en el fondo le decía que había estado junto a ella por casi toda su vida. Ella era diferente a las demás personas. Parecía conocerlo demasiado bien. Algo que no entendía. No comprendía como es que Ino siempre lo buscaba de una u otra manera. Tampoco entendía su odio hacia el Presidente.

No la comprendía…

—Yo no tengo libertad—expresó Sai—mi lealtad es para y con el Presidente.

—¿Estás seguro, Sai?

Frente a él, un hombre cuyo rostro estaba rajado apareció.

—Como usted lo ordenó, Mayor. Aquí está a quién pidió—dijo Sasori, con orgullo.

Sai pestañeó, confundido.

—Sai, mejor conocido como el traidor de BIOMEDICS—Kakashi no sonrió, en cambio miró su anillo, lo acarició. Sintiendo una ligera descarga—, por fin apareces.

—¿De qué están hablando?—en ese momento, Sasori lo tomó del cuello. Los dos se miraron, una lucha de miradas que parecía no terminar. Sai sintió que se ahogaba, pero no opuso resistencia.

—El Proyecto GENOM Zero se quiere revelar—Kakashi miró a Sasori—bien hecho, camarada.

—Yo siempre estaré a su disposición, Mayor.

—¿Cuál es el estado actual de Sai?—preguntó curioso—, ¿él sabe qué…?

—Parece ser que lo sometieron a tortura extrema, lo que haya pasado antes de la caída de BIOMEDICS es un completo enigma. Creo que fue manipulado. Pero eso no lo expía de la traición.

—¿Traición?—la voz de Sai salió trémula por la presión que ejercía Sasori en su garganta. Quería defenderse, pero en su actual condición era complicado.

—La traición se paga muy caro—Kakashi mostró su anillo, el de la ascensión—, el color rojo en Braznia tenía un significado. Era la sangre de los caídos.

—De tal manera que… ¿debo morir?

Sai no se perturbó al escuchar aquello. Ni tampoco al expresar su duda. Morir era algo tan natural… había matado a muchas personas, había visto morir a muchas otras más. Así que eso no suponía algo terrible, era parte de su destino.

—No—Kakashi se giró, para marcharse, no sin ates anunciar su veredicto—, tú nunca morirás. Tú alma, siempre nos pertenecerá a nosotros, a BIOMEDICS. Pase lo que pase, siempre terminarás regresando a nosotros.

—Mayor—Sasori no apartaba su mirada de Sai, lo sostenía en contra de la pared, torturándolo—, lo que usted indique es lo que yo haré.

—Vuélvelo un Lakyr, a nuestra completa disposición.

Sasori asintió.

 _"—Lo primero que debes de hacer es ganarte la confianza de los superiores. Comienza con Hatake… aprovecha su actual condición…"_

—Sasuke y Vanquish partirán a Temuk y también irán a buscar a Sai—agregó Kakashi, con voz atona.

—¿Con qué propósito, Mayor?—Y es que a Sasori no le era coherente que Kakashi Hatake enviará a Vanquish y a Sasuke a buscar a Sai, siendo que ya lo habían encontrado.

—Quiero probar a Sasuke Uchiha… su verdadero poder físico y mental.

Sasori sonrió débilmente. Después de todo, el arte de manipular a las personas no era tan complicado una vez que se entendían los patrones.

 _Kakashi Hatake tenía planes. No se limitaría a los Lákyr para derrotar a los "matma", a los caídos de las tierras inferiores. Porque la tercera guerra aún no terminaba. Aún estaba en desarrollo._

 _Quería saber, de verdad hasta donde Sasuke Uchiha podía serle útil._

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **El desconocido despertar**

Decían que la imprudencia se pagaba caro. Pero ella nunca lo había vivido en carne propia.

Hasta que decidió escapar y huir de su destino.

Ella, le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer. Le puso el nombre de Ino y un día desapareció.

Pero, la vida estaba llena de sorpresas. De manipulaciones y mentiras. ¿En qué momento decidió ser la mujer de las dos caras? Ella no le servía a un país, ni le era fiel a una organización. Quería ser fiel a sus principios. Incluso si tenía que pasar sobre otras personas.

Qué difícil era darse cuenta que ella no era útil. No para ellos. Ella no era más que la nada.

 _"—Te haré una propuesta, que no podrás rechazar, Ino Yamanaka._

 _Entonces lo miró, interesada._

 _—¿De qué se trata, Sasori no Akasuna?_

 _—Noté en tu mirada algo semejante al odio—Sasori se acercó a ella y tocó su rostro, ahí donde una cicatriz se mostraba. Ino cerró sus ojos al sentir el tacto—, odias al Presidente pero a la vez te odias a ti misma, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Ino no respondió y en cambio se quedó en silencio. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que un hombre podía leerla. Se había equivocado al subestimar a Akasuna no Sasori. Ese, posiblemente, se había vuelto el mayor de sus errores._

 _—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Cuál es tu trato? No me gustan los rodeos—Ino dijo aquello con seguridad, a pesar de que por dentro estaba sumamente intrigada por la manera en que Sasori la había estudiado antes. Él, acarició su mejilla izquierda nuevamente logrando estremecerla. Mordió sus labios y respiró pausadamente._

 _—Anhelas la libertad más que nada en este mundo. Pocos aspiramos a la libertad en un mundo cruel y siniestro como el de ahora. Yo puedo darte la libertad, nunca más serás la favorita de nadie… no de esa manera, Ino, tú mereces mucho más…_

 _Ino cerró sus ojos y atrajo hacia sí a Sasori, tomándolo por sorpresa. No observó, evidentemente, la sorpresa que en él se formó. Una de las maneras en que agradecería dicha oferta sería sellando el pacto con un beso. Así pues unió sus labios con los de él._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Por qué se sentía tan mal hacer eso? Muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado. Le habían dicho que ella había nacido para satisfacer a los hombres. Para otorgarles placer. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón se removió. Estaba recordando nuevamente sus objetivos… y entonces, la imagen de Sai torturado por miembros del partido ANBU-RAÍZ apareció._

 _Se alejó inmediatamente y recompuso su postura. Sasori no dijo nada. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad. Se formó una atmosfera extraña entre los dos._

 _Tal vez, el pacto no fue sellado como debió haber sido._

 _—Pero no te confundas Ino, la libertad no es gratis._

 _—¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?_

 _—Si traes a Sai a Labyrinth… si eres capaz de traerlo, serás libre por siempre…"_

Ino sintió el palpitar de su corazón. Movió sus piernas y sus manos a su antojo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que todo parecía demasiado normal. Aquello le aterró.

Estaba en una habitación diferente, había muebles extraños… de colores. Estaba envuelta en una sábana color violeta y su ropa era de civil. Inmediatamente se miró al espejo y se encontró con la imagen de ella, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía teniendo la misma estúpida cicatriz de aquella vez cuando intentó defenderse por sí sola. Mantenía a salvo sus dos ojos.

Aunque…

Sacudió su cabeza. Todo era por demás confuso. Recordaba y hubiera jurado que en un intento de desesperación y dolor se arrancó el ojo al sentir que éste le reventaba el cerebro. Recordaba incluso haber tenido una masa blanca y deforme en su palma después de haberse arrancado la cuenca ocular, pero al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que quizá eso fue una alucinación.

¿Y qué había de Sai?

Recorrió inmediatamente aquella habitación, solo para darse cuenta que era una casa. Una casa de civil. Normal y común. Miró hacia la ventana y el exterior le ofrecía una vista de un barrio en donde las personas caminaban, afuera parecía que el día estaba nublado.

Salió inmediatamente, sin importarle que estuviera en pijama, o al menos así recordaba que se llamaban esas prendas.

—Buenos días Nozomi—Ino parpadeó, confundida al ver que una señora la saludaba con amabilidad—, ¿no cree que debería ponerse algo más abrigador? Hace mucho frío…

Parpadeó. Una y otra vez sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Ah sí, hace frío… creo—En realidad, el que hiciera o no frío era la última jodida cosa que le importaba en ese momento.

—Hasta luego, Nozomi-chan.

Ino sintió las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza. Las personas comenzaron a meterse a sus respectivas casas mientras que ella se quedó ahí, en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer.

La gente lucía realmente preocupada.

—Oye, Nozomi, ¿por qué sigues ahí parada?

Un chico, de aproximadamente su edad se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Por la mirada que él le profesó podría haber jurado que él y la tal "Nozomi" eran cercanos.

—Eh… no sé, quise salir a caminar—Ino alzó sus brazos, realmente sin saber que más decir. ¿Quién eran esas personas y por qué la llamaban así? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Dónde estaba Sai? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Pero más importante… ¿quién era ella?

—Vamos, deprisa—el chico la condujo hacia su propia casa, para sorpresa de Ino él parecía estar muy familiarizado con ella y cerró la puerta—, ¿qué no recuerdas lo del toque de queda? No es seguro estar por la calle y menos con la lluvia, todos le tenemos miedo.

Ino parpadeó y asintió. Ella por supuesto que sabía fingir pero en ese momento estaba demasiado desubicada.

—Disculpa…—ella tocó su hombro y él asintió, no sin antes llevarse un bocadillo a la boca—, ¿te conozco?

La cara que puso aquel chico fue increíble. Los cachetes se inflaron y sus ojos se sobresaltaron.

—Desde hace unas semanas habías estado demasiado extraña, Nozomi, fue por lo de la lluvia del mes pasado, la lluvia oscura. Hablamos hace una semana y de ahí preferí no molestarte por lo que sucedió… ¿lo recuerdas, no?

—No, no recuerdo—realmente no entendía absolutamente nada.

El chico absorto, sacó de un cajón un cuaderno y se lo entregó, Ino lo tomó entre sus manos y su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que ahogar un grito.

Fotografías.

Pero lo raro no eran las fotografías, sino que en todas y cada una de ellas aparecía ella. Ella junto con personas que jamás en la vida había visto. Ella, junto con dos personas que a juzgar por su apariencia eran los padres de la tal Nozomi.

Ella… ella y recuerdos que no eran suyos. Porque de algo estaba segura, ella realmente era Ino Yamanaka. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella en algún momento fue la favorita del Presidente, Danzou Shimura. Ella, miembro de la élite del ejército.

—Lo siento, no sé quién eres.

El chico meneó la cabeza y dejó los bocadillos a un lado. Lucía sumamente triste.

—Dicen que la lluvia negra causa problemas a la larga, pero nunca creí que perder la memoria fuera uno de esos problemas. ¿No sabes quién eres?

—No… no sé quién soy—Ino negó con la cabeza, convencida de lo que decía. Convencida de que ella no era esa a la que llamaban Nozomi. No. Ella no era esa persona.

—Eres Nozomi… Nozomi Yamanaka y yo soy Chouji, tu mejor amigo y bueno… esta es tu casa, vives en Céntell, estamos en Braznia.

—¿No-Nozomi Yamanaka?

Ino se quedó muda. No supo que responder. El libro de fotografías cayó al suelo, y algunas fotografías salieron desparramadas. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos. Sentía como estaba palideciendo.

—¿No lo recuerdas Nozomi? Él… es Inoichi Yamanaka y ella es Ryuko-san**, tus padres.

 _"¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué significa esto? Yo nunca tuve familia. Siempre estuve sola._

 _Ella… ella me miró y dijo que me llamaría Ino, me dio un oso de peluche y se marchó. Tenía cabello negro y se fue para nunca volver. Me quedé en aquel lugar durante años. No supe de mis orígenes. Dijeron que nací por capricho del Presidente, que él seleccionó mi fenotipo._

 _Entonces… ¿qué soy yo?"_

—¡Nozomi, despierta!

Ino cerró sus ojos, después de eso lo último que sintió fue su espalda chocando contra el frío piso.

 **/ * * * (4) * * */**

 **Core: Iniciación**

Karin leyó los reportes de Braznia enviados en las últimas semanas y se encontró con un común denominador: lluvia negra, como si cayera petróleo del cielo. Aquello había encendido las alarmas de todos, pues nadie sabía predecir el momento cuando aquello sucediera.

De vez en cuando fruncía su entrecejo, medio molesta, medio intrigada y tal vez… un tanto desesperada. Tomó una botella de sake —de esas que comenzaban a escasear en el mercado— y la sirvió, aquello lo hacía porque la ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar con un poco más de lucidez, o al menos eso quería pensar. Las cosas no estaban bien, las viera por donde las viera. Karin era de las pocas personas que aún quedaban con vida de la era antigua, de esa época de la que pocos sabían de BIOMEDICS. En sus manos estaba usar la información y el conocimiento que tenía de aquellas épocas.

Pero… ¿podía ser capaz de seguir guardando todo? Estaba agotada. Cansada de escuchar y jamás hablar. De escuchar y guardar las palabras de cientos de hombres y mujeres… Harta de ser un receptáculo.

 _Al fin. Al fin lo había entendido._

El sake se derramó y Karin observó como el líquido caía a través de su escritorio, se corría hasta llegar al piso formando un charquito transparente. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

 _"—Ella será nuestra esperanza, ella… será un receptáculo…"_

En aquel momento no lo comprendió, pero ahora se daba una idea de las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi Uchiha. Lo que más llamaba su atención es que ese hombre, incluso después de muerto estuviera causando tantos conflictos.

Karin aventó todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio y salió de su laboratorio, enojada.

 _¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?_

A las tres de la mañana era poco probable que alguien estuviera despierto, de hecho, Karin era una persona nocturna. Hacía meses que no podía conciliar bien el sueño, ya fuera por trabajo o preocupaciones, fuese lo que fuese nada lograba que su sueño llegara.

Entre que recorría los pasillos se cuestionaba acerca de todo y en concreto sobre el destino de Sarada. ¿Qué iba a ser de esa niña? Para Karin, el hecho de que Sarada envejeciera prematuramente no se trataba más que de una mutación debido a que la niña era biosintética. Había nacido de un genoma humano fabricado y básicamente algunos genes de Sarada habían sido modificados durante el proceso, tal vez, sin querer alguno de ellos había detonado que envejeciera y que su tiempo biológico corriera más rápido de lo que debería. Eso solo significaba una cosa; la esperanza sería corta.

—Pst, ¿qué haces aquí, zanahoria?

Karin volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con que Suigetsu estaba recargado en la pared mirando justo hacia su dirección.

—Lo mismo pregunto—Karin frunció su ceño, incomoda.

—Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber que hay en la habitación de este pasillo, ya sabes, la prohibida.

—No me digas—Karin cruzó sus brazos, irónica.

Suigetsu sonrió, juguetón. Karin odiaba esa cara que él ponía, tan inmaduro y tan estúpido.

—Sí, qué casualidad encontrarte "jefa".

Era un hecho innegable que la habitación 345 estaba prohibida, nadie tenía acceso a ella más que Sasori y tal vez el Mayor. El qué había detrás de esa puerta no le quitaba precisamente el sueño a Karin pero sí que le daba curiosidad.

¿Qué secretos podía haber ahí? ¿Por qué estaba blindada esa puerta? Si la memoria de Karin no le fallaba, en esa habitación fue donde se llevó a cabo la operación de Sakura, antes de volverse una Lákyr, una marioneta humana. Mentiría si decía que no le daba escalofríos el sólo pensar que cosas terribles habría detrás de esa puerta. Pero actualmente, no había persona alguna que pudiera darle información. Su maestra, su amiga y confidente Anko Mitarashi había sellado todos sus recuerdos y había decidido renunciar a todo.

A la vida misma, incluso.

—¿Estás pensando en las atrocidades de la habitación 345, Karin?—Suigetsu se acercó a ella y le sonrió de oreja a oreja causando que ella se estremeciera y negara con la cabeza—, oh… tu rostro no me dice lo mismo, te contradices a ti misma.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? No es como que importara—Karin sintió un ligero mareo, quizá producto del alcohol se recargó contra la pared y luchó contra sus propios instintos de tambalearse por el pasillo. Fue entonces que miró hacia una de las esquinas y comprendió que debía ser más cautelosa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿desde cuándo había cámaras?

—Sobre eso, ya lo había notado—Suigetsu estaba justo de espaldas a la cámara, así que continuó hablando—al menos no pueden escucharnos. No eres tan inteligente como creí zanahoria.

—Pero pueden leer mis labios—aquello, lo dijo en un murmuro que para Suigetsu fue difícil de identificar—, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí—Suigetsu tomó a Karin del brazo, provocando que se estremeciera. Él sonrió burlón como respuesta—, he investigado muchas cosas Karin, pero a cambio de mis investigaciones quiero que me respondas algunas otras preguntas.

—¿Es una casualidad que estés en este momento actuando tan idiota y que nos hayamos encontrado en el pasillo o…?

—No creo en las casualidades—Suigetsu cerró sus ojos violáceos y dejó de tomar la mano de Karin, se vio sorprendido a sí mismo por tal acto. No supo porque tomó la mano de Karin ni mucho menos porque sentía algo extraño en su pecho cuando dejó de hacerlo—, creo en mis capacidades de investigación, que es diferente.

—Entonces, deberíamos quitarnos de la cámara, ¿no?—Karin acomodó sus lentes de pasta gruesa y se giró.

—Karin, no intentes esconder tu pasado por mucho tiempo más, sabes que no podrás—Suigetsu de igual manera siguió el camino contrario—y lo sabes.

Ella de inmediato volteó y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Nadie que haya vivido lo suficiente puede con una carga tan grande, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, cara de pez?—Karin soltó un puñetazo hacia él, que fue fácilmente evadido—, ¿de qué mierda hablas?

Pero Karin no estaba furiosa, tenía miedo.

 _Tenía miedo de que alguien por primera vez hubiese descubierto sus secretos._

 _Tenía miedo de que supieran quién era ella en realidad… una forastera, una persona que había vivido siglos en pena._

Fue así que Suigetsu metió las manos a sus pantalones y siguió caminando. Karin tuvo el presentimiento de que él algo importante sabía, y que el hecho de haberse cruzado con él justo esa noche, en ese preciso momento no podía tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

—Maldito cara de pez, ¿vas a decirme de que se trata este juego estúpido?

Suigetsu siguió avanzando, no miraba hacia atrás.

 _Todo estaba planeado._

Todo.

Karin se estaba cansando de ese estúpido juego del ratón y el cazador, sabía que la estaba conduciendo hacia las afueras de BIOMEDICS-R pero no era tan estúpida, sabía que incluso a esa hora de la madrugada habría gente vigilando. Porque nadie podía salir ya de BIOMEDICS-R a menos que tuvieran un buen motivo para hacerlo y que claro, tuvieran la autorización del Mayor Kakashi Hatake. Sin embargo, los pasillos finales estaban demasiado vacíos, de vez en cuando veía como los supuestos oficiales que deberían de estar cuidando el puesto estaban dormidos.

Karin llegó justo a la puerta secundaria, una de las salidas que daban hacia el exterior. Suigetsu junto a ella sonreía pero esa sonrisa no era de felicidad ni de nervios. Era simplemente extraña y molesta.

—Sé que no aporté muchas investigaciones en los últimos meses. Pero estaba sacando mis propias conclusiones… ciertamente no sabes nada de mí, más que soy algo así como un perro a tu servicio, solo porque Kakashi Hatake me lo pidió. Quién soy yo en realidad y porqué estamos aquí debe ser una completa incógnita para ti, ¿no es así?

Karin tragó saliva y asintió. No le daba buena espina todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para nada.

—Si tengo que decirte la verdad es ahora o nunca, Karin.

—¿Por eso estamos frente a una puerta, y qué hay de…?—Su voz salió trémula, estaba confundida y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, pero algo era seguro: Suigetsu no estaba jugando.

Bastó un simple código para que él fuera capaz de abrir la puerta y conducirla hacia el exterior, allá al mundo al que una vez perteneció. Qué diferente se veía el cielo desde ahí, tan diferente a verlo a través de una ventana. El ambiente olía extraño, como a azufre, como a una mezcla ácida de sales. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir comezón dentro de su nariz, como si se tratara de un resfriado.

—No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, en especial tú—Suigetsu la miró de reojo—, los niveles de contaminación han incrementado de manera alarmante en esta zona. No sé absolutamente nada de ciencia ni de estas cosas, posiblemente tú sepas sacar mejor las conclusiones, ¿no?

—El magma…su energía despide esto—Karin frunció su ceño—, es como aquella pequeña roca que me encontré hace tiempo.

—Sí, supongo—pero Suigetsu no quería hablar de rocas, ni tampoco de contaminación. No en ese momento—, Karin… no sé cómo decir esto.

—Cabeza estúpida de pez, habla de una vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo—Karin comenzó a toser, su garganta picaba al igual que su nariz.

—Cuando era niño, solía ser un vago, un bandido que robaba para sobrevivir. Vengo de un continente del que pocos saben su existencia—Suigetsu miró al cielo, una densa neblina cubría el firmamento impidiendo ver las que se suponían eran las estrellas—, pero no estoy aquí para contarte mi vida, sólo quiero que tengas presente que me debes un favor…

 _"—Te ayudaré, jodida zanahoria molesta, pero a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor._

 _—Ah, olvidé que nada en la vida era gratis, ¿no?"_

 _—Quiero que investigues a mi hermano…"_

—Eh, sí, lo tengo muy presente—Karin lo miró, confundida—. Habla de una vez…

—Escuché de boca del propio Kakashi Hatake que hay una manera de ganar esta estúpida guerra… entre humanos y bestias del magma. Escuché que…

—¿Qué escuchaste, cabeza de pez?—Karin lo agitó, para obligarlo a hablar. Suigetsu tragó saliva y continuó hablando.

—"Tenemos que dejar de ser humanos para ganar… si para sobrevivir tenemos que volvernos nuevas bestias, lo haremos".

—¿De qué hablas?

—Karin… tú has sido usada por muchos años, ¿no?—Suigetsu miró por primera vez a Karin de forma diferente, esta vez no fue con mofa ni con afán de molestarla como siempre lo hacía—, y esa niña… esa criatura a la que llamas tú Sarada va a sufrir el mismo destino.

—Si fueras un poco más directo y le dieras menos vueltas al asunto quizá…

—¿Quizá qué Karin?—Suigetsu apretó sus puños—, no me equivocaba… el Mayor Kakashi Hatake no es buena persona. Ni él, ni ese tal Akasuna no Sasori. Ellos están planeando hacer cosas contigo y con la niña, tal y como lo hicieron tu maestra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo entenderías de momento, supongo…—Suigetsu resopló, ¿cómo explicar lo que había visto y oído hacía apenas unos días? No había podido dormir por ello—, pero Karin, ¿te imaginas a una persona que mantenga albergado los recuerdos de muchas personas para usarlos bajo su propia conveniencia?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ellos le llaman cores y receptáculos.

—¿Cores? ¿Receptáculos?—Karin titubeó al escuchar aquello—, ¿de qué mierda me hablas Suigetsu?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que las personas pueden vivir para siempre?

—Joder, eso es imposible lo mires por donde lo mires. Todos tenemos nuestro ciclo biológico y…

—Algo me dice que estás hablando con la voz de la razón y no con la de la imaginación, vuelvo a hacerte la pregunta, ¿crees que las personas puedan vivir para siempre?

Karin se puso a pensar un poco. ¿Cuántos años tenía ella? En realidad no sabía la respuesta, pero suponía que mínimo más de doscientos años ya tenía. Había vivido durante una eternidad en el Continente perdido, había visto tantos sucesos alrededor de su vida. Si más de doscientos años no eran un para siempre entonces ¿qué eran?

—No te mientas Karin, sabes que es posible. Todo en BIOMEDICS puede ser posible sin importar qué.

—¿Y qué con esto?—Karin guardó el dispositivo de información en su bata y frunció el entrecejo—, ¿qué mierda sucede en tu cabeza?

—Akasuna No Sasori tiene un plan, o más bien… es algo que se ha llevado a cabo desde hace años, no es una novedad reciente. En realidad, fue una petición… ¿cómo se supone que te lo explique zanahoria? Yo no sé de ciencia, no sé de estas cosas pero… bien, la verdad es que Itachi Uchiha no está muerto. Sospecho que detrás de todo lo que sucede en BIOMEDICS-R, Itachi aún está presente, como el titiritero que mueve los hilos del mundo.

Karin sintió como todo a su alrededor se nubló. Como una densa capa cubriéndola, tuvo que abrir y cerrar sus ojos con precipitación. ¿Había escuchado mal?

—Bueno, tal vez tengas muchas dudas. En realidad yo me cagué cuando escuché esa verdad. O bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo, el concepto de la vida es diferente al que tú y yo conocemos. Al menos para el fanático de Sasori.

—Suigetsu—Karin sentía como la sangre salía de su nariz, él fue consciente de ello y la miró con preocupación. Habían estado ya demasiado tiempo afuera de las instalaciones de BIOMEDICS-R, ¿una hora quizá? Pero a ella no le importó y de un manotazo alejó a Suigetsu quién no dejaba de mirar ese fino hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz de Karin—, yo vi a Itachi Uchiha morir, podría decir que murió en mis brazos. Su cuerpo no resistió más. El pobre hombre murió en paz, supongo. Pero murió, dejó de respirar, su corazón desfalleció. No me digas que lo resucitaron, eso es imposible. ¡Él murió!

—Él no murió, él se convirtió en un core. Los core nacieron como la necesidad de guardar la información de una persona importante. No podría decir que sus almas porque ese es un concepto muy abstracto. El Mayor Itachi Uchiha tenía una enfermedad terminal en vida, sin embargo su enfermedad no hizo metástasis en su cerebro. No se podía hacer un cuerpo artificial de él como con… Sakura, dado que su cuerpo estaba básicamente arruinado y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Karin.

Suigetsu llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, se sentía como todo un intelectual. ¡Había logrado memorizar algunos tecnicismos que había escuchado!

—¿Pero qué mierda?—Karin sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Su cabeza, su estómago, sus oídos. Cada parte de su cuerpo era pequeña e insignificante en ese momento. Recordar el estado final de Itachi Uchiha, el cómo ese hombre pasó sus últimos días arrullando a "HOPE".

—Llevarán a cabo más de esos proyectos, más core—Suigetsu detuvo a Karin y la miró con seriedad—, tú serás la siguiente.

Karin tragó saliva. Hondo y profundo.

—Itachi Uchiha hizo la petición, quería vivir para siempre pero en su condición era una tarea titánica lograrlo. Yo sé lo que esconden en la habitación 345 Karin. Creéme que no quisieras saberlo, pero tú eres la única que puedes hacer algo. Si valoras un poco a esa niña, si confías en que aún existe esperanza en este mundo deberás abrir esa puerta por ti misma.

—¿Cómo hiciste para saber esto? ¿Cómo…?

* * *

 **N/A** Regresé después de un mini hiatus y de una recaída en mi estado de ánimo. No contaré mucho porque mi intención no es amargar su día (? pero ya estoy mejor. Y con ello, una nueva actualización de Vanquish.

¿Qué les puedo decir? No hay palabras suficientes para describir la bomba que se va a armar a partir de este capítulo. La ciencia ficción tardó en llegar, llegó como 16 capítulos tarde (? pero bueno, hay muchas cosas que son nuevas y que yo creé, así que en posteriores capítulos trataré de explicarlas por medio de los capítulos.

Sobre las acotaciones:

 ***** = Es una frase del padrino, así que se me hizo importante citarla.

 ****** =Hasta donde recuerdo del anime/manga nunca se mencionó el nombre de la madre de Ino, de ser así por favor corríjanme si me he equivocado. Por eso le di el nombre provisional como "Ryuko.

Y bueno... hay tantas preguntas en este capítulo, que creo que sí es una bomba pesadísima.

¿Qué será de Naruto? ¿Qué planea Kakashi y por qué ha cambiado tanto? ¿Qué son los core y receptáculos?

En fin, al menos en este capítulo vimos a Ensaladita (Sarada) y con ello nuevas interrogantes, ¿qué le sucede a su edad? Y un sinfin de interrogantes.

Estén preparados por que tiempos oscuros se avecinan y también ciencia ficción (o un intento de, ya que es mi primera vez en este mundo).

Los quiero mucho, saludos a todos!

Próxima actualización: 1-3 de marzo (no garantizo que todas las actualizaciones se lleven a cabo en viernes, por eso lo dejo tentativo pero será en alguno de esos tres días).

¡Saludos!

P,D ¿Ya vieron el mapa de Vanquish? está disponible en Wattpad y en mi página de facebook!


	17. Proyecto humano: receptáculos

**VIII. Proyecto humano: Receptáculos**

—¿Qué cómo lo supe? ¿Importa?

—¿Entiendes la magnitud de tus palabras? ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo cabeza de pescado?

—Todo fue después de ese día que hablamos en tu laboratorio, cuando tú y Sarada se fueron a comer. Yo salí por los pasillos, no había nada nuevo, en realidad. Sin embargo, noté que estaban reparando el sistema de ventilación de las habitaciones 330-370, al parecer era un sistema preventivo de seguridad.

 _Suigetsu recuerda bien ese momento, los hombres de mantenimiento se subían en escaleras hacia el techo y colocaban artefactos que al parecer de Suigetsu eran extraños. Posteriormente, abrieron unas pequeñas ventanas ocultas que estaban ahí y empezaron a arreglar los circuitos. Suigetsu miraba todo aquello con curiosidad, cruzando sus brazos y observando con cuidado. Nadie sospecharía de él, de un pobre vago sin estudios que solo estaba ahí como esclavo._

 _—Eh, Yao, creo que he terminado esa ventana, iugh, qué asco—el hombre tapaba su nariz y miraba con nauseas a su compañero—huele fatal esta habitación, ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una pocilga, un laboratorio o un dormitorio?_

 _Suigetsu abrió un poco sus ojos, los hombres de mantenimiento justo estaban reparando los sistemas de ventilación de la habitación 345, esa que estaba prohibida de entrar._

 _—Oye Yao, nos dieron indicaciones de que no reparáramos el sistema de ventilación de esa habitación._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—el hombre no paraba de mirar con asco la habitación—, eh pues mejor, lo cierto es que huele a demonios aquí, qué mejor que no limpiar los sistemas de ventilación, no sé qué demonios exista aquí Aoria, pero algo es seguro, esta gente no han mandado hacer ningún tipo de limpieza aquí en años._

 _—Oh, caballeros—Suigetsu se acercó a ellos con camarería, mostrando una sonrisa fingida y amable—, disculpen las molestias que les ha de haber causado el haber estado en la habitación 345, es que se tratan de mis experimentos—Suigetsu esperaba que su mentira se escuchara lo suficientemente convincente como para convencerlos—, no puedo usar los sistemas de ventilación porque eso generaría un ambiente de contaminación a mis… experimentos—tragó saliva, ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir, ¿ambiente de contaminación? ¿qué se suponía que era eso? Suigetsu quiso darse una cachetada por semejante estupidez, que ni él mismo comprendía._

 _—¿U-Usted es…?—los hombres se miraron entre sí, aturdidos—, lo sentimos mucho, Mayor, perdone nuestra intromisión._

 _Suigetsu quiso decir que lo estaban confundiendo, sin embargo aprovechó esa oportunidad que seguramente jamás se le podría volver a presentar. ¿Confundir a Kakashi Hatake con él? Aquello era motivo de burla y risa, pero después de pensarlo por algunos segundos reparó en el detalle de que traía puesto el uniforme de BIOMEDICS-R, una capa negra junto con un sombrero del mismo color, aunado al hecho de que al igual que Kakashi, Suigetsu tenía el cabello de color blanco. Debía aprovechar la confusión para poder entrar a esa habitación._

 _—Este error les puede costar demasiado caro—Suigetsu se acercó al hombre que estaba al pie de la escalera y lo tomó por los hombros—, ¡di indicaciones precisas de que no se atrevieran a tocar esta habitación y lo primero que hacen es husmear!_

 _—Lo-Lo sentimos mucho—el hombre trataba de zafarse del agarre de Suigetsu, sin embargo era inútil—, por favor, piedad._

 _—La piedad no es una palabra que esté dentro de mi vocabulario, y tú—señaló con su mano libre al hombre que estaba arriba, tratando de bajar por las escaleras—ven acá, ¡qué esperas!_

 _El hombre, cerró la ventanilla pero Suigetsu bramó._

 _—Deja eso por la paz y baja, ¡inmediatamente!_

 _Con nerviosismo, la pequeña ventanilla no fue cerrada y se quedó entre abierta, para tranquilidad de Suigetsu._

 _—Lo sentimos mucho, Mayor, de verdad nosotros…_

 _—La insolencia se paga muy caro—Suigetsu no tenía ni idea en el problema que se iba a meter, ni mucho menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que si descubrían su farsa, su vida correría peligro. Pero él era el maestro del engaño, no por nada había sobrevivido durante tantos años._

 _—¡Piedad!—Uno de los hombres se arrodilló ante Suigetsu y se aferró a sus pies, él, con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido lo miró—, mi familia depende únicamente de mí, desde que la lluvia negra azoló con mi ciudad nadie quiere salir… si no les llevo alimento ellos morirán._

 _Suigetsu se había jurado a sí mismo no tener empatía por nadie, nunca más. Sin embargo, el rostro de ese hombre, clamando por piedad y besando sus pies como si se tratara de un Dios… fue una escena que se le hizo vagamente familiar._

 _"Él y su hermano, en un pueblo en donde las personas los miraban como insectos, de las altas esferas de la sociedad que sonreían entre sí y los apartaban por considerarse impuros…"_

 _—Lárguense de aquí y no regresen. Fingiré que no los vi y ustedes hagan lo mismo, ¡continúen con su trabajo!_

 _Los hombres asintieron e inmediatamente levantaron todo su equipo y se lo llevaron consigo. Suigetsu suspiró y se recargó contra una de las paredes de los pasillos. Quizá su actuación había sido mediocre, pero supo jugar con los sentimientos de aquellos pobres diablos. Se sintió mal por ellos, pero a la vez lo que lo reconfortó es que ciertamente no les hizo nada malo, en realidad solo los asustó un poco._

—Maldito cara de pez, ¿sabes en el problema que te metiste? Si esos hombres hubieran llegado a descubrir tu verdadera identidad o peor aún, si alguien más te vio… tu vida estará acabada. ¿Estás consiente de lo que sucedió?

Suigetsu asintió. Karin temblaba, sus manos mostraban como no podían estar en paz. Sus labios se mantenían cerrados pero trémulos.

—Karin, sucedieron más cosas… cosas que no sé cómo explicar.

De solo recordarlo, Suigetsu se estremece. Cierra sus ojos y respira hondo.

—¿Qué fue?

 _Una vez que Suigetsu se cercioró que nadie más lo estaba mirando y que la cámara estaba desactivada logró trepar —aunque dificultad— a la ventanilla en donde el hombre estaba tratando de reparar el sistema de ventilación. Suigetsu, de complexión delgada suponía ser un sujeto que podía entrar con facilidad a través de la ventanilla. No había mayor dificultad en ello, sin embargo… fue consiente del hedor que provenía de ahí, tuvo que taparse la nariz con su propia camiseta y fruncir el entrecejo. Él estaba acostumbrado a olores desagradables ya que desde niño había vagado por las sucias calles, pero debía reconocer que aquel olor era demasiado desagradable, incluso para un sujeto como él._

 _Con movimientos que se asemejaban a los de una serpiente, comenzó a arrastrarse a través del angosto pasadizo del sistema de ventilación. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Se maldijo por no traer consigo una lámpara pero… ¿quién iba a saber que una oportunidad como esa se le iba a presentar de forma tan inesperada? Desde luego que nadie, ni en sus mejores sueños lo podría haber previsto._

 _Mentiría si decía que no sentía como la adrenalina estaba presente, como su sangre se tornaba helada y el hecho de que podía sentir como sus sentidos se estaban multiplicando, todas las sensaciones de su entorno parecían ser diferentes. La frialdad de ese estrecho pasillo, el olor a moho y suciedad, las partículas de polvo entrando a su nariz e impregnándose en su piel. Las finas gotas de sudor que caían y recorrían su piel en un camino poco preciso. El ruido que provocaba el roce de su ropa contra el pasillo de ventilación. ¡El sonido de su propia respiración!_

 _Entrecortada…_

 _Agitada…_

 _Temerosa…_

 _Y de repente, una luz que apareció de la nada. Una luz que lo deslumbró por algunos segundos. Se quedó estático. Sin moverse ni emitir ningún sonido. Entonces, el sentido de la audición se agudizó y fue capaz de escuchar la conversación que se estaba desarrollando ahí abajo._

 _—Deberíamos tener más precaución con respecto al uso del portal—Suigetsu no podía reconocer la voz, al menos no de quién era. Tampoco podía acercarse más o eso supondría un arresto seguro—, últimamente se ha usado demasiado, los medidores de energía detectarán el consumo y las personas comenzarán a sospechar._

 _—¿Importa eso?—esa voz sí que la reconocía, era la de Kakashi Hatake. Tuvo que detenerse a pensar algunos segundos, ¿no se suponía que Kakashi estaba en Labyrinth?_

 _—Supongo que no—de nuevo esa voz desconocida, monótona—. Mayor Hatake, quedé intrigado por lo de la otra vez… ¿de qué manera piensa probar a Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _—Los Uchiha tienen una maldición, es la maldición del odio. Siempre hay algo que los motiva a odiar y de ahí reside su verdadera fuerza. Un ejemplo de ello es Itachi Uchiha, quién se vio obligado a odiarse a sí mismo más que a ninguna otra persona en la humanidad. Tuvo que participar en el asesinato de su propia familia con tal de que no dañaran a su madre, hermano y al hijo del Presidente Minato._

 _—Había escuchado rumores referentes a ello—Suigetsu tuvo que ahogar su propia incredulidad a lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo viera por donde lo viera, sonaba terrible el hecho de tener que asesinar a toda una familia—, pero nunca creí que fueran real._

 _—Pues bueno, es eso. Necesito probar la verdadera fuerza de Sasuke Uchiha para ver si él es el digno sucesor del Ejército. Es una prueba crucial, de vida o muerte. El destino de la humanidad depende de muchos factores—pero a Suigetsu ese motivo le supo poco convincente. Sin duda algo más ocultaba Kakashi Hatake, la interrogante era qué y desde luego que la respuesta no llegaba._

 _—¿Y qué hay de ella?_

 _—Nuestra arma, ha demostrado ser útil. En el ataque de los Ignis contra su equipo, ella fue la que resultó menos dañada. Parece ser que los Lákyr son la solución. Ella está siendo de ayuda, pero…_

 _—¿Pero?_

 _—Está recordando cosas, está teniendo sentimientos de nuevo. Algo inaceptable. ¿No se suponía que Mitarashi había trabajado para suprimir todas sus emociones?_

 _—Tengo una vaga teoría acerca de los recuerdos de Vanquish._

 _—¿Y bien?_

 _—Parece que el corazón tiene memoria…_

 _Y hablando de corazones, el corazón de Suigetsu dejó de latir por un instante. Sintió como la sangre se cargaba en sus piernas provocando un hormigueo molesto. No podía acomodarse en ese estrecho espacio sin hacer ruido así que su único placebo fue morderse los labios._

 _Había descubierto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que sintió que realmente ese sería su fin._

 _—¡No!—el grito provocó que hasta Suigetsu se estremeciera—, antes de partir a Temuk, necesito que Vanquish esté renovada. No puedo permitir perderla. Ni a ella ni a Sasuke Uchiha. Se supone que el experimento sería perfecto._

 _—Trataré de suprimir sus emociones, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero no garantizo que…_

 _Silencio. El eco de las voces hacia mella en Suigetsu. Tenía miedo se seguir respirando. ¿Y si respiraba y si lo escuchaban? ¿Y si podían oír el sonido del latir de su corazón? No había forma de salir de ahí de forma silenciosa, no cuando dos de las personas más terribles de BIOMEDICS-R estaban ahí abajo reunidas._

 _—Tenemos que dejar de ser humanos para ganar. Si para sobrevivir tenemos que volvernos bestias, lo haremos—esa fue la voz definitiva de Kakashi Hatake, su última resolución—, ¿estarías dispuesto a seguirme en este camino, Sasori?_

 _—Sí, lo haré Mayor._

 _El silencio imperó por algunos segundos. Suigetsu estaba nervioso._

 _—Y bien, ¿qué hay de los cores?_

 _Suigetsu quiso saber de qué mierda estaban hablando. Sus brazos estaban dormidos, por la posición en la que los había mantenido. Sus piernas se sentían entumidas. Su cuello dolía. Pero era más la necesidad de saber qué ocurría ahí. No podía doblegarse ante el simple dolor, no podía permitirse verse expuesto ante esos dos hombres._

 _—Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere Mayor?—preguntó Sasori, con cierta confusión._

 _—Necesitamos retomar las ideas de Anko Mitarashi, se sabe que hasta el momento ella es el único core existente. Sin embargo, me temo que hay una persona que nos podría servir de utilidad, parece ser que sabe demasiado y podría ser un peligro para nosotros de no controlarla. ¿Sabe a quién me refiero?_

 _Sasori negó._

 _Suigetsu por accidente dejó salir un gruñido. Supuso que ese acto de sorpresa le costaría muy caro. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Su sangre se heló. Sin embargo, al parecer nadie lo escuchó o al menos eso creyó._

 _—¿Escuchaste ese sonido?_

 _Suigetsu podía imaginar a Kakashi inspeccionando la ventanilla de ventilación. Si acaso se atrevía a abrirla estaría perdido. Podía ver su propia muerte en ojos ajenos._

 _—Debió ser su imaginación, con todo respeto—sugirió Sasori con seriedad._

 _Suigetsu desconoció si por algún motivo Sasori le había echado una mano, o si la suerte estaba de su lado o si simplemente Kakashi fue el único que lo escuchó. Fuera como fuera, la intervención de Sasori fue acertada pues en ese momento la conversación se reanudó._

 _—Hace tiempo, existió entre las filas de BIOMEDICS un lunático. Aunque, yo diría que fue un genio. De esas personas que solo se ven una vez en cada generación, pero por desgracia cayó en la locura. Su mente se consumió. Perdió estabilidad emocional en 1950, tiempo después de que nació Vanquish, o Sakura, como quieras llamarle._

 _—¿Se refiere al genio Mitarashi, al padre de Anko?_

 _—Orochimaru Mitarashi, el genio más importante de BIOMEDICS. Nuestro cerebro._

 _—¿Qué hay con él?_

 _Suigetsu se acercó un poco más hacia la rendija, solo para darse cuenta que ellos estaban caminando a través del laboratorio. Al menos eso explicaba, en parte, porque la voz se escuchaba cada vez más distante._

 _—Hablé el otro día con él, definitivamente ha perdido la cordura pero estoy seguro que aún deben de haber partes rescatables de su cerebro. Ese hombre tiene la información más valiosa. Si tan solo pudiéramos hacernos de su cerebro y hacer de él un core… estoy seguro que tendríamos una llave más hacia la victoria._

 _—Escuché rumores de que el Doctor había muerto, hace años que no se le ve en público._

 _—Su condición física y mental es deplorable—Kakashi dijo aquello con pesar—perdió todo rastro de humanidad desde hace poco más de veinte años, físicamente es irreconocible, su cuerpo es más bien el de una serpiente. Sus ojos… su boca, todo en él es una masa de deformación. No es un hombre, es una bestia._

 _Suigetsu sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquello. El solo imaginar a alguien con esa apariencia le daba repulsión._

 _—Pero… ¿sigue vivo incluso en ese estado?_

 _—Sí, lo sigue…Él en un estado de delirio me confesó algo respecto a Karin—Suigetsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ella—dijo que ella viene de un continente perdido, de Uzugari. Que él la capturó en el año de 1945 junto con un grupo de niños de otras regiones y que los sometió a terribles experimentos._

 _Suigetsu no podía creérselo. Habían pasado casi 30 años de aquello y sin embargo Karin no parecía tener más de veinte años._

 _—Uzugari… un continente exótico, el continente que se hundió, o eso dicen las leyendas. Pero, ¿puede confiar en una persona así, Mayor? ¿Puede confiar en el doctor Orochimaru después de conocer su condición mental?_

 _—Me hice la misma pregunta, desde luego. Analicé la situación y todas las posibilidades y tengo que admitir que no puedo garantizar que todo lo que me haya dicho sea o no verdad, pero una cosa es muy segura. Desde que conozco a Karin no ha envejecido. Ni un poco. Sigue siendo exactamente la misma persona. Y desde luego, ella… ella parece tener demasiada información. Mi deseo es que ella sea uno de los receptáculos, ella debe tener las memorias de Anko Mitarashi._

 _—Nunca hemos transferido las memorias de un core… no sabemos en qué pueda terminar._

 _—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?—a Suigetsu le pareció ver una retorcida sonrisa bajo aquella cara cortada que Kakashi tenía—, si logramos transferir con éxito las memorias de Anko Mitarashi en Karin podríamos generar una nueva especie de humanos, humanos cuyas memorias puedan ser implantadas en otros humanos, ¿puedes imaginarlo? ¡la información nunca se perdería sino que se transferiría! Si todo sale con éxito, nos podríamos plantear la idea de hacer en el futuro del doctor Orochimaru un core y eventualmente guardar sus memorias y ¿por qué no? implantarlas en alguien que sea digno de tener las memorias del cerebro más valioso de la humanidad._

 _—Sabía que llegaría el día en que los hombres se dieran cuenta que debíamos evolucionar a algo superior._

 _Suigetsu sintió como una voz surgía del interior de aquel laboratorio. Quiso ver quién era esa tercera persona sin embargo no podía acercarse más, de lo contrario se pondría en evidencia. Su piel se erizó al escuchar aquello. Si alguien le decía en la mañana que se enteraría en la tarde de una conversación como esa, lo hubiera tomado de a loco._

 _Pero era real._

 _—¿Qué demonios?—escuchó la voz de Kakashi, sonaba realmente molesto—¿quién está aquí?_

 _—Mayor, creo debí comentarle algo acerca de los core…_

—¿De quién era la voz Suigetsu?—Karin se acercó a él y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo sacudió hasta que él reaccionó.

Suigetsu miró el rostro de Karin, la mujer estaba pálida. Sus labios resecos. Otro hilo de sangre recorría su rostro, pero eso ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas soportar lo demás Karin, hemos pasado ya demasiado tiempo en…

—¡Pero qué dices!—Karin lo agitó—, ¿eres consciente de todo lo que me estás diciendo? Esta información vale nuestras vidas… Nos estamos jugando el todo con esta información, el futuro puede depender de lo que tú me vayas a decir. ¿Puedes entender eso, Suigetsu?

Para él, no pasó de desapercibido la manera en que Karin lo sujetaba, aferrándose a él. Ni tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de que no le hablaba con un sobrenombre, sino que lo nombraba por su nombre.

 _Suigetsu._

—Karin, debes tomarte lo siguiente con tranquilidad—Suigetsu se mantenía serio, con una expresión atípica en él que solo provocaba que la ansiedad de Karin incrementara—, lo que viene a continuación no es fácil de digerir.

—Dilo ya.

—Bien…

 _Suigetsu se acercó más hacia la ventanilla, llegaría hasta el final de la situación sucediera lo que sucediera._

 _Sin miedo a nada, corriendo todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios._

 _—Itachi Uchiha, no está muerto, no del todo._

 _Silencio. Un silencio abismal se hizo presente._

 _—Veo que las viejas costumbres no han cambiado, viejo amigo._

 _—¿Itachi?—La voz de Kakashi Hatake sonó trémula. Suigetsu pudo haber jurado que eran lágrimas, pero descartó la idea por mera lógica. El Mayor Hatake no podía permitirse llorar en frente de Sasori, ¿o sí?—, ¿eres tú?_

 _—He estado todo este tiempo aquí, solo, esperando a que el momento final llegue. Estoy vivo, pero no de la manera que yo quería._

 _La voz sonó triste. O al menos eso pensó Suigetsu en cuanto escuchó aquel dialogo, pero además de triste la voz tenía notas metálicas, como si la persona tuviera metal en la garganta y se exigiera hablar. Nunca había escuchado una voz similar. Suigetsu quería ver, quería saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente allá abajo. Sin embargo su visión era limitada. Aquello era demasiado frustrante._

 _—¿Puedes explicarme que está ocurriendo aquí Sasori?_

 _—Itachi Uchiha… pudimos aislar su cerebro y meterlo en este dispositivo, en conjunto él es un core. Pero, su conciencia sigue. Él sabe lo que ocurre en el mundo real, puede sentir el paso del tiempo. Sabe que nosotros estamos aquí, sigue generando recuerdos._

 _—¿Cómo si estuviera en vida? ¿Cómo un humano?_

 _—Un core, un núcleo, condenado a vivir de esa manera._

 _—¿Es eso cierto, Itachi?_

 _—Es cierto, Mayor Hatake._

 _—¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha es un core? Se suponía que…_

 _—¿Se suponía que Anko era la única?—preguntó Itachi—. Me temo que alguien no le está diciendo toda la verdad, ¿o me equivoco Sasori? Tal vez debería agregar que fue en esta habitación en donde tú asesinaste a Anko Mitarashi._

—¿¡Qué!?—Karin interrumpió la narración de Suigetsu y se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrada—, pero la Doctora Anko Mitarashi se suicidó… ella no soportó su tristeza y…

Suigetsu sabía que esa podía ser su reacción: Karin zarandeándolo y gritando como si lo que él le dijo fuera la noticia más reveladora del último siglo. Esa era la Karin que conocía. La mujer temblaba, sus labios formaban una línea recta indescriptible y sus ojos estaban brillando amenazando con sacar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

—Karin, ella no se suicidó—Suigetsu dijo aquello con frialdad, se lamentó un poco del tono que usó al notar que ella entristeció—, ella fue asesinada por Akasuna no Sasori.

—¿Por qué… por qué motivo?—Karin de verdad quería saber las razones.

 _—¿Por qué no estaba enterado yo de esto, Sasori?—la voz de Kakashi sonó llena y cargada de coraje—, desobedeciste mis órdenes, me ocultaste la verdad y lo que es peor, ¡asesinaste a Anko! Todos creímos que ella se había suicidado._

 _—Tenía que experimentar en la Doctora Mitarashi para preservar a nuestra arma… Tenía que tener su cerebro y su corazón. De no haberlo hecho, tarde que temprano ella iba a tomar esa decisión del suicidio. Ella en sus últimos días estuvo emocionalmente inestable ella no hubiera soportado ocultar la verdad acerca de Sakura._

 _Silencio. El ambiente se tornó serio._

 _"¿Qué verdad acerca de Sakura?" aquella pregunta se la hizo Suigetsu en voz baja, analizando la situación. En realidad no sabía mucho acerca de Sakura, su conocimiento se limitaba a saber que alguna vez ella fue un humano, así como él o como Juugo, como cualquier otra persona pero que en algún punto había sido transformada en un Lákyr, lo que se traducía a que era más una marioneta que humana. Una persona que podía luchar hasta el final, cuyo cuerpo era meramente sintético. Fuera de eso, no sabía más de Sakura o Vanquish como actualmente se le conocía._

 _—¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?¿Y qué es lo que fue? ¿¡Qué fue tan importante como para que asesinaras a la Doctora Anko Mitarashi?!_

 _—Vanquish. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella, porque ella es nuestra salvación. Porque ella será la pionera de un nuevo tipo de humanos, ella será el alfa y el omega._

 _Suigetsu no supo si esa voz provino de Itachi —el core— o de Sasori. Le pareció incluso que dos voces se unieron al unísono, pero era demasiado arriesgado afirmar tal cosa. De lo que sí fue testigo es como una de las mantas que cubría un gran tubo —al menos desde su posición eso parecía— caía por acción del jaloneó insistente de Sasori. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de observar mejor lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

 _Pasaron algunos segundos, eternos y silenciosos en donde lo único que podía escucharse era su propia respiración y nada más._

 _Y entonces, el telón cayó._

 _La luz resplandeció, y los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron de par en par. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. No. De hecho era incapaz de gritar y de moverse. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en ese momento. Frente a él, estaba la imagen más bella que jamás hubiera visto… un ave encerrada en una jaula de oro, silenciada, serena, tan frágil y hermosa…_

 _… Pero la imagen que se le presentaba era de igual forma muy triste, mostraba la crueldad del ser humano por conseguir a costa de lo que fuera el poder. Los ojos cerrados y la posición de las manos parecían estar suplicando en silencio libertad. Un ave encerrada que no cantaba. Destinada a estar ahí, quizá por siempre._

 _—Siempre se trató de ti, Sakura—dijo Itachi para todos los presentes—, siempre._

—Eventualmente, logré salir de ahí. Pero fue terrible cara de zanahoria, en serio.

Suigetsu relajó su cuerpo y frunció su entrecejo, la nariz comenzó a arderle, como si fuera a darle un resfriado. Fue entonces que observó que Karin tenía los ojos rojos y que el sangrado no había parado, al contrario, se había intensificado.

—No entiendo que fue lo que viste—admitió Karin—, tu descripción ha sido demasiado vaga, ¿un ave encerrada? ¿¡Qué es esto literatura barata o qué demonios cara de tiburón?!

Karin trataba de imaginarse la escena que Suigetsu le describía pero no comprendió nada. No lo entendía. Sin embargo, no podía obligarle de más a Suigetsu, al fin y al cabo había arriesgado su vida para darle aquella descripción.

—Deberíamos regresar a BIOMEDICS-R—dijo, con un tono que sugería preocupación—, no te hace bien estar aquí.

Pero para Suigetsu, aquella imagen de lo sucedido en ese laboratorio estaría en sus más íntimas memorias por el resto de sus días. De solo pensarlo y volverlo a recordar su cuerpo sentía escalofríos. Si Karin quería saber la verdad, debía entrar ahí mismo y descubrirlo. Las palabras nunca le alcanzarían para describir lo que había ahí.

 _No podía simplemente decirlo._

—Esto es demasiado Suigetsu, todo lo que me acabas de decir… es demasiado por hoy—Karin se sentía realmente cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente—. Me cuesta trabajo creer que Itachi Uchiha aún esté vivo, o su conciencia o lo que sea de él… me pone a pensar demasiado. Hay muchas piezas de este rompecabezas que no logro juntar, no puedo entender todavía que significan.

Karin se acercó a él y lo acercó en un intento de abrazo, o al menos esas se notaron que fueron sus intenciones. Suigetsu de verdad que quiso empujarla, tirarla al piso y decirle que él no era su consolador personal, pero la manera en que ella se acercó, tan pérdida, tan dolida hicieron que algo se removiera en el fondo. Así que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, a regañadientes, trató de no tener más contacto físico del que de por sí suponía un abrazo.

 _Sin embargo… la abrazó, al inicio con resistencia pero después sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de Karin de forma lenta y curiosa, provocándole una calidez extraña, como una llama que comenzaba a surgir._

 _Por desgracia, Suigetsu no entendió el significado de esa acción._

—¿Y qué decisión tomarás?—Él esperaba escuchar la resolución de Karin después de haber escuchado lo que él vio y escuchó en aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, ella no respondió inmediatamente, de hecho, se quedó en silencio y cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose un momento de calma entre los brazos de Suigetsu.

Hasta el momento parecía que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sabido acerca del mundo de BIOMEDICS era falso. A pesar de ser veterana en el mundo y de haber vivido más que cualquier otra persona seguía siendo ingenua.

 _En realidad, aún confiaba en las personas a pesar de todo el daño que le hicieron. Todavía creía que el mundo podía estar a su favor._

Sin embargo, su realidad, su mantra, su modelo de perfección estaba cayendo pieza tras pieza.

—Tengo que someterme a la voluntad de aquellos que ya decidieron mi destino, no puede ser de otra manera…—Suigetsu la miró confundido y ella solo sonrió burlona—¿qué esperabas cara de pez? ¿esperabas un final lindo para mí?

No hubo respuesta. Suigetsu comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, cargando a Karin entre brazos mientras ella trataba de pensar en su siguiente paso.

—Si ellos decidieron que sería yo un receptáculo supongo que estará bien, nuevas memorias se sumarán a mi cabeza.

 _Más y más, cada vez más dolorosas._

Pero aquello lo dijo más para sí misma que para Suigetsu. Simplemente estaba harta. Siempre tenía que escuchar a los demás y callar… ese era su destino.

—Lo que acabas de decir es estúpido, Karin—Suigetsu detuvo su andar y se permitió voltear hacia el cielo y admirar la densa neblina que los cubría: blanca y con olor a sales. Su nariz picaba, se sentía irritado—. Si bien siempre he dicho que eres una tonta creo en el fondo que eres alguien inteligente, alguien que tomaría otro tipo de decisión.

Estaba decepcionado y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No sabía porque de repente le interesaba todo lo que pudiera o no hacer Karin.

 _¿La estaba protegiendo?_

—Si acaso voy a ser un receptáculo significa que las cosas estarán bien, eso me dará una oportunidad.

Karin sabía que si se hacía de los conocimientos de Anko Mitarashi quizá lograría descubrir algo más acerca de los core, tal como su funcionamiento. Si conseguía entender ese mundo, podía asegurar un poco el futuro de Sarada como próxima receptáculo.

Pero Suigetsu no entendió a qué oportunidad se refería Karin.

 _No… él no lo comprendería._

—Lo mejor es que a partir de ahora, no nos acerquemos tanto—Karin decidió cerrar sus ojos definitivamente, estaba cansada—. No diré absolutamente nada de lo que hoy contaste y dentro de lo posible seré discreta en todas las decisiones que tome a partir de este momento.

—Es tan raro escucharte hablar con tanta formalidad, zanahoria.

Y aquello era cierto, usualmente Karin siempre gritaba y lo jaloneaba. Pero ahora era diferente, la situación ameritaba la seriedad del momento.

—Eh… tú has hecho lo mismo cara de pez.

Nuevamente silencio.

Suigetsu le entregó un pequeño y minúsculo papel. Karin lo recibió confundida.

—Esta es la clave que necesitas para ingresar a la habitación 345—Suigetsu no podía garantizar qué pasaría cuando Karin pusiera los pies en ese laboratorio. No podía asegurar que las cosas salieran tan bien como con él.

—Preguntaría como lo conseguiste, pero prefiero…

—…Observé la combinación de caracteres que ponía Sasori, fue todo—Suigetsu alzó los hombros—aprenderme una simple palabra no representó ningún esfuerzo mental para mí.

—Claro, no es como que tu cerebro pudiera dar más de su capacidad—añadió Karin, con burla.

Suigetsu rió, como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Una vez que entremos a BIOMEDICS tendremos que fingir—dijo Suigetsu en un murmuro, una vez que divisó la puerta que los conduciría hacia las instalaciones.

—Es algo que hemos hecho toda la vida, no supone gran cosa, cara de pez.

—Supongo, zanahoria.

—No sé cuándo me vaya a volver un receptáculo ni cuales vayan a ser los planes de Sasori conmigo. Desconozco lo que me depara en el futuro pero… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Eres demasiado aprovechada Karin, ¿no bastó con toda la información que te di?—Suigetsu sonrió, burlón. Sin embargo Karin no pudo ver su sonrisa ni tampoco discernir entre el tono bromista y el tono de seriedad así que suspiró, resignada.

—Por favor.

Aquellas palabras salieron con dificultad, en una bocanada de aire. Karin pocas veces había dicho por favor en su vida. Solía decirlas a menudo cuando era niña y vivía en Uzugari junto con su familia, cuando su madre servía la comida que tanto le gustaba,

Qué tiempos…

—Eh, yo solo lo decía en broma, zanahoria—Suigetsu sintió extraño que alguien pronunciara esas palabras enfrente de él, de hecho sintió incomodidad.

—Si algo me pasa, si no logro sobrevivir a lo que sea que me vayan a hacer o si no recuerdo ni siquiera quién soy, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Sarada?

Silencio. Suigetsu meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento Karin, pero no creo ser la persona más capacitada para eso. No se cuidar siquiera de mí mismo.

—Ella no tiene a nadie más en el mundo, a nadie. Sufrirá, sufrirá mucho, yo lo sé.

—Karin, tú no eres su madre hasta donde sé.

 _"¿Por qué te preocupas por esa criatura que ni siquiera es algo tuyo?"_

—Debes estarte preguntando porque me interesa tanto ella, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí.

—Siento que le debo a ella muchas cosas, por nuestra culpa, por BIOMEDICS ella perdió su vida, básicamente. En parte contribuí a su propia desgracia. El hacerme cargo de ella es lo mínimo que podría hacer.

—¿Lo haces por ser una heroína o lo haces porque ella realmente te importa?

—Ella realmente me importa, ella lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me hace humana, la única persona por la cual daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy.

Suigetsu asintió, él no entendía qué clase de sentimiento era ese: el de quererlo dar todo por una persona a tal grado de incluso sacrificarse. Él no podía comprenderlo pues nunca había sentido tal clase de sentimiento.

 _No de momento…_

 **/ * * *(1)* * */**

 **Los secretos a media noche**

Sarada no podía dormir. Aquello no era una novedad, en realidad ella dormía solo cuando Karin le pedía que durmiera ya que Sarada no sabía lo que se sentía tener sueño.

Pero esa era una noche diferente, se permitió abrir la ventana —a pesar de que Karin en incontables ocasiones le dijo que no lo hiciera— para respirar aire fresco. No sabía cómo describir aquella sensación, era reconfortante y a la vez incomoda.

¿Por qué le salía sangre de la nariz? No lo entendía, ni tampoco comprendía porque se veía una densa capa de _algo_ blanco cubriendo el cielo. Todo era tan extraño. Pero más extraño era no ver a Karin merodeando por su dormitorio. Según el reloj ya serían las cinco de la mañana y entonces, el día iniciaría para muchas personas de BIOMEDICS-R. Sarada en cambio, tenía permitido dormir hasta más tarde aunque no lo necesitara realmente.

El cielo era una especie de infinito, Sarada quiso pensar que esa gruesa capa de _algo_ blanco estaba protegiendo al cielo de algún peligro. En su cabeza la historia sonaba bien. Cerró la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia los laboratorios, allí donde muy seguramente Karin estaría.

Desde que Karin le dijo un poco acerca de su condición se sentía más segura, ya no le importaba lo que las demás personas dijeran acerca de ella.

 _"La niña rara…"_

 _"La que crece demasiado…"_

Sí. Su tiempo era acelerado, estaba destinada a envejecer más rápido que los demás. Ese era su destino. Karin no le dijo el motivo, y eso solo había provocado que la curiosidad de Sarada incrementara.

 _¿Qué era ella en realidad? ¿De qué estaba hecha?_

Y es que la revelación más interesante había sido que ella en realidad tenía padres. Sarada hubiera deseado haber mostrado más interés pero ciertamente no sentía esa genuina curiosidad. Si sus padres no estaban con ella… debía ser por algo, y bajo ese criterio creyó que era mejor dejar por la paz las cosas. Al menos en ese aspecto. Su cabeza estaba más enfocada por descubrir qué era ella y en qué se basaba su propia existencia. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. En verdad quería saber por qué había sido creada y bajo qué concepto, cuál era su propósito en el mundo. Saber por qué su vida estaba adelantada, el motivo por el cual no podía envejecer a la par que otras personas.

 _¿Por qué no podía sentir dolor? ¿Por qué no podía llorar? ¿Por qué no podía sentir cosas que los humanos normalmente sentirían?_

 _¿Por qué decían que ella era HOPE, la esperanza de la humanidad?_

Caminó por varios minutos y tocó la puerta del laboratorio de Karin, pero no encontró respuesta. Así que con esfuerzo logró tomar el picaporte de la puerta, aunque fue en vano pues una grabación le pidió que accediera el código.

Sarada había visto a Karin ingresar el código, no suponía ser tan difícil. Trató de imitar el comando de códigos para ingresar. La primera vez no funcionó pero a la segunda la puerta se abrió en automático permitiéndole entrar.

Y ahí estaba Karin, recostada en su escritorio, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y con los brazos colgando.

—Karin…—Sarada la llamó, con voz baja pero al ver que no había respuesta tocó su hombro—, Karin…

Pasaron al menos treinta segundos, largos y eternos en los cuales Karin no dio señales de querer levantarse. A Sarada le pareció que aquel era un comportamiento bastante extraño, así que levantó la cabeza de Karin y se percató que estaba empapada. Había escuchado que a aquello se le llamaba sudor.

El rostro de Karin estaba sonrojado, su piel roja y caliente al tacto, las gotas de sudor la recorrían y sus labios se veían demasiado rojos, incluso Sarada pudo notar eso.

—Karin, ¿me escuchas?—pero la mujer no respondía.

Esperó algunos segundos, pero las cosas no mejoraban.

Pensó en las personas que podrían ayudarla y solo se le vino a la mente Suigetsu, ya que Juugo estaba en una misión en otro sitio del que Sarada no tenía ni idea.

—Iré por ayuda Karin, no te vayas de aquí—dijo, aunque en el fondo Sarada se dio cuenta de que su sugerencia fue un tanto estúpida pues en el estado en el que se encontraba Karin las posibilidades de que se moviera eran mínimas.

Sarada caminó por los pasillos vacíos y tristes de BIOMEDICS-R, recordando todo lo que Karin le había dicho acerca de su pasado. Ella no era más que un receptáculo, pero no comprendía a qué se refería eso. Tampoco entendía porque sus padres la abandonaron, pero sobre todo, su mente no llegaba a entender qué es lo que exactamente era ella. Siempre en el fondo supo que no era normal, bastaba con ver cómo las personas la miraban como si fuera un ser extraño. Esas miradas que si bien no la lastimaban la incomodaban. Ella era igual a los demás, era solo una niña. Pero eventualmente se dio cuenta de que eran más cosas, ella era diferente porque poseía un extraño poder, era diferente al resto por el mero hecho de ser una protegida, un receptáculo. Entonces, ¿cuál era su misión, qué debía de hacer?

Fue entonces, que sintió que chocaba contra una persona. Inmediatamente murmuró sus respectivas disculpas y tuvo que alzar la mirada: una mujer de cabello oscuro la miraba con dulzura, sus labios rosas se abrieron de par en par y le sonrió de una manera tan cálida que Sarada no supo bien cómo reaccionar. En el fondo, sabía que había visto antes a aquella mujer pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

—Hola pequeña—la mujer le habló tartamudeando y sonrojándose—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando ayuda—Sarada se reincorporó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello suelto—, ¿es usted miembro del equipo médico?

Entonces, observó que la mujer tenía algo en su mano: era una mancha oscura que desentonaba con la piel blanca de ésta, era como una herida profunda que parecía ser dolorosa. Internamente se preguntó qué era eso, le fue demasiado curioso el asunto. Sin embargo, la mujer notó que su mirada estaba puesta en su mano y sonrió.

—Es una quemadura, no me duele—agregó mientras escondía su mano detrás de la espalda—y bueno, no soy precisamente miembro del equipo médico pero…—volteó la mirada y suspiró—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sarada se quedó en silencio. ¿Podría confiar en esa mujer? ¿Dónde estaba Suigetsu "el cara de pez" cuando más se le necesitaba?

—Sígame, por favor—No podía permitirse confiar tan rápido en las personas, así que comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de que la mujer la siguiera. Y así lo hizo, detrás de ella la mujer caminaba con un semblante serio pero sin dejar de ser dulce—. Por aquí...—entonces, abrió la puerta del laboratorio en donde trabajaba Karin y señaló al fondo.

La mujer entró vacilante y entonces divisó a Karin en el escritorio, inmediatamente tocó su frente y exclamó con miedo.

—¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!

Sarada asintió.

—La encontré hace rato de este modo y no supe qué hacer… ella estaba bien ayer pero…

—Necesitamos que esté en el área médica de inmediato—Sarada notó entonces que la mujer tenía unos ojos peculiares, de color lavanda o tal vez eran grises, no podía diferenciar. Era extraño ver a una persona con tales características—, no se le ve con buen semblante, además ella estuvo ya grave en el hospital hace poco.

Sarada algo recordaba de ello, lo había escuchado de boca de Suigetsu y por parte de Karin, el hecho de que por salir al exterior Karin había enfermado y ello le había costado casi la vida.

—¿Estará bien?—eso era lo único que le importaba.

La mujer alzó sus hombros al tiempo que salía hacia el pasillo, la miró por última vez y le sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida y que tal vez era fingida.

—Eso espero.

 **/ * * *(2)* * */**

 **El dador de recuerdos**

Sarada miraba a través del cristal como Karin era entubada y cómo los doctores se aferraban a suministrarle cosas que a su vista parecían armas. Sujetaba el cristal y recargaba su cara contra él solo para mirar mejor, sin embargo los doctores pusieron una cortina entre ella y el cristal impidiéndole que mirara.

—Mocosa insolente, ¿no te enseñaron lo que era la privacidad?

Volteó inmediatamente hacia dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con una mujer alta, con porte destacable y con un rostro envidiable. Sus ojos miel la miraban desafiante y Sarada por primera vez sintió algo parecido al miedo, estaba intimidada por aquella mujer.

—¿No vas a responder?

Sarada no sabía qué decir. Lo único que le importaba era el estado de salud de Karin y nada más. Internamente deseaba que Suigetsu estuviera por ahí, ya que él era la otra persona a la que le tenía confianza. Las demás personas en BIOMEDICS-R a su parecer eran extrañas y desconocía sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Quién es usted?—Sarada la enfrentó, puso sus manos en su cadera y frunció su ceño ligeramente molesta.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju—La mujer se agachó para verla directamente a los ojos—, y soy la persona que hará que Karin esté bien.

Sarada tampoco sabía que responder a aquello, así que solo asintió.

 _"Te pareces a tu madre… la manera en que reaccionas ante el miedo. Pero también eres como Sasuke, orgullosa"_ Tsunade sonrió al ver a Sarada y desacomodó su cabello, provocando que la niña hiciera un puchero.

—Karin es la única persona que tengo—aquello lo dijo en voz baja, mientras se dejaba caer en el pasillo para sentarse. Sarada puso sus manos en su cabeza y sintió que algo en el fondo se removía, no sabía que era pero la sensación era asfixiante—, sálvela.

Tsunade abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración. Sabía que la niña se había criado con Karin, que la mujer la había cuidado durante esos años de una manera excepcional, como si fuera un tesoro. Asimismo, Tsunade era consciente de la importancia de esa niña, ya se lo habían dicho y sabía los secretos que se escondían detrás de su creación. Pero no era el momento para decir todo lo que sabía, ni tampoco para fingir ser una heroína, lo único que podía hacer era salvar a Karin una vez más.

 _Porque Karin conocía cosas de Tsunade que nadie más sabía._

 _Porque Karin era una pieza fundamental en BIOMEDICS-R, ella era la única que conocía los secretos de los demás._

 _Porque nadie en el mundo había vivido tanto como Karin._

En ese momento, apareció frente a ellas Akasuna no Sasori. Sarada inmediatamente sintió que algo no estaba bien: el hombre parecía disgustado, su rostro desencajaba con la sutileza de su cuerpo, su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y su boca formaba una línea recta de desesperación.

—¿Cuál es el estado de Karin?—inmediatamente se dirigió a Tsunade, quién se irguió y lo miró de frente. Sarada sólo se limitaba a mirarlos desde su posición.

—Inferimos que salió a la superficie y que eso provocó que estuviera expuesta a la contaminación del ambiente. Su estado de salud no ha sido el mejor desde el incidente pasado.

—Me encargaré a partir de este momento de ella—añadió Sasori—, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que sobreviva?

Tsunade alzó sus cejas, azorada.

—¿Infieres que no sé hacer mi trabajo, mocoso? ¿Sugieres que ella morirá bajo mi supervisión?

—Se equivoca, yo sólo quiero saber cuál es la posibilidad de que sobreviva y quiero hacerme cargo de sus cuidados.

—No me gusta tratar a las personas con porcentajes ni estimaciones.

Sarada miraba con admiración la voluntad de Tsunade, la mujer no parecía perturbarse por absolutamente nada. Su rostro seguía estoico y su mirada desafiaba al hombre de cabello rojo.

—Son órdenes del Mayor Hatake, me haré cargo de Karin puesto que ella en dado caso de haber salido a la superficie cometió un delito que debe ser resuelto por el Mayor y por el Ejército.

Tsunade alzó una de sus cejas, incrédula. Sarada por su parte escuchó todo atentamente. Ciertamente, Karin no pasó la noche en su habitación por lo cual dedujo que quizá ese asunto de que salió a la superficie podía ser cierto. La mera idea la aterrorizó, si Karin había cometido un delito al salir más allá de los límites permitidos su vida podía estar en riesgo lo que suponía que Sarada se quedaría… sola.

 _Sola._

La palabra le supo tan amarga, que tuvo que menear su cabeza. ¡Ella nunca estaría sola! Seguramente Karin había tenido buenos motivos como para salir. De eso estaba segura.

Quiso hablar e intervenir por Karin, sin embargo su lengua se ató y al final las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta sin poder salir.

—Dices que son órdenes de Kakashi Hatake, ¿ah?—Tsunade cruzó sus brazos y meneó su cabeza—, todos sabemos que Karin es valiosa para BIOMEDICS-R y que cualquier palabra que salga de su boca puede ser peligrosa, ¿no?

Sarada no entendió aquellas palabras, ni porque Karin era tan valiosa… ¿de dónde radicaba su poder? ¿por qué era tan indispensable?

—¿Y tú, por qué sigues aquí?

Sasori la miró y por primera vez Sarada fue consciente de que estaba en el lugar equivocado con las personas incorrectas. ¿Quién era ella después de todo? No era más que una niña que estaba preocupada por su tutora y sin embargo estaba ahí, escuchando conversaciones de adultos.

Antes de que Tsunade abriera la boca, Sarada se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a Sasori. La diferencia de estaturas era abismal, así que Sarada tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que él de verdad notara que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, encarándolo.

—Si Karin es tan valiosa como dice… ¿la dejaría morir?

Entonces, con esas palabras se retiró con pasos lentos. Sasori no sonrió ni dijo nada. Tsunade suspiró cansada y se dirigió a él y le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué es lo qué planeas hacer con Karin?

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, Lady Tsunade.

—Oh, ciertamente no—la mujer sonrió y pestañeó lentamente—, pero me gusta saberlo todo.

Sasori no dijo nada y la apartó. Entonces, entró a la sala de operaciones en donde Karin estaba entubada. Los doctores habían logrado estabilizar la fiebre y que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, a Sasori lo que realmente le preocupaba es que su cerebro se mantuviera en buenas condiciones. No podía permitir que esa parte de su cuerpo se dañara. La memoria era lo más valioso que podía ofrecerles Karin y ahora estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su plan, si acaso Karin moría podía culpar a la irresponsabilidad de la mujer por haber salido a la superficie, pero si por el contrario, Karin vivía podía decir que la enfermedad que contrajo provocó que ella se volviera inestable, en caso de que se presentara algún efecto secundario al volverla receptáculo.

Sasori conocía su siguiente jugada y la llevaría a cabo.

 _Todo fuera por un mundo mejor._

—Retírense de la sala de operaciones—Sasori se colocó sus guantes quirúrgicos y miró a los demás doctores quienes estaban azorados—, en este instante.

Las personas no sabían qué hacer. Ni qué decir. Pero todos sabían que Akasuna no Sasori tenía toda la protección del Mayor y que su palabra debía ser obedecida. Sin mucha confianza, los médicos se retiraron y dejaron a Sasori a solas con Karin.

La mujer estaba serena, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca estaba entre abierta. Sasori conocía un poco de su historia: una niña que había sido capturada en el año de 1945 por Orochimaru Senju y que posteriormente había sido sometida a un sinfín de experimentos. Una mujer que había crecido en Uzugari, el continente perdido. Una persona que conocía los secretos de muchos, secretos que de caer en manos equivocadas podían marcar el final de esa persona. La lengua de Karin estaba bien custodiada, todo lo que dijera Karin podía ser valioso y crucial. Sasori no sentía arrepentimiento. Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

Si Karin lograba recibir de forma satisfactoria las memorias de Anko Mitarashi harían de ella la mujer más influyente en BIOMEDICS-R, ella podía poner fin a muchos de los problemas actuales, problemas que aludían a cuestiones intelectuales. Si Karin podía volverse un receptáculo sería un paso más a la transferencia de memorias. No sería necesario que los recuerdos murieran o que cayeran en manos equivocadas siempre y cuando tuvieran control de ello. Reservar los recuerdos (hacerlos core) y posteriormente implantar dichos recuerdos en la persona correcta (receptáculo), ese sí que sería un paso hacia la evolución.

En ese momento, Karin abrió sus ojos y observó a Sasori. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió nerviosismo. No recordaba que había sucedido. Solo tenía la vaga sensación de haber llegado hasta su laboratorio en un estado deplorable.

 _—Zanahoria… ¿estarás bien?—Suigetsu la había dejado en la silla, pero la miraba con preocupación._

 _—Vete de aquí, si ellos te encuentran conmigo sospecharán que salimos a la superficie. Recuerda que no puedes ponerte al descubierto._

 _—Te ves realmente mal…—Suigetsu intentó hacerla entrar en razón pero Karin lo alejó—. Está bien, me iré._

 _—Vete y no vuelvas por aquí dentro de un tiempo, hasta que sepa qué hacer con la información que me has dado._

De ahí, sus memorias se ven interrumpidas, sintió un frío terrible y recuerda haberse recostado sobre su escritorio. No se pudo mover de ahí.

Pero…

—¿Saliste a la superficie, Karin?

Ella respiraba con dificultad. Su cabeza no daba crédito a que justamente estaba ahí, frente a frente con Sasori. Con la última persona del universo a la que ella quería ver.

—Tuve que hacerlo, por mis investigaciones—la mitad era cierto.

Sasori asintió y sacó una aguja de un cajón. Karin respiró profundamente, el destino a partir de ese momento sería incierto. El futuro de Sarada era ya poco visible. Su vida también.

—Bueno, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo de tu desobediencia? Está estrictamente prohibido salir a la superficie a menos que se tenga permiso de Kakashi Hatake, cualquiera que ose salir será considerado como impuro. En el exterior hay Ignis y bestias que pueden contaminar BIOMEDICS-R tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Karin perdió el rumbo de la conversación, ¿la iban a castigar? Negó con la cabeza. Había algunas personas que habían salido a la superficie y hasta donde sabía no habían recibido ningún castigo severo. Entonces, una idea cruzó su mente: Le harían creer que todo lo que le sucediera sería su culpa, la volverían un receptáculo pero todo el mundo creería que fue por su imprudencia por salir.

Desde luego que Karin no podía evidenciar que sabía ya parte de su destino: que la convertirían en un receptáculo de memorias.

—Entonces, aceptaré mi castigo—Karin lo miró sin muchas ganas—, ¿qué me harás con esa jeringa, ah?

—No te lo imaginas…

Karin cerró sus ojos poco a poco, justo en ese momento se le antojaba estar en una puesta de Sol, sonriendo y hundiendo sus pies en la arena como cuando era niña. Ella era feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía. Un atardecer que supiera a sal y a humedad, un atardecer claro que se ocultaría en el horizonte.

Karin entendió que BIOMEDICS-R no era más que una fachada, y que al final todos eran unos títeres.

Karin entendió, justo en ese momento que su vida siempre estuvo atada.

 _Que nunca fue libre._

/ * * */

 _Recuerdos de un corazón asincrónico_

 **[1971. BIOMEDICS-R]**

—Mi tiempo ha llegado, al final todos morimos ¿no?

—Supongo.

Anko no expresaba nada. Su rostro era un poema indescifrable, había envejecido en esos días posteriores al despertar de Sakura. Sus ojos estaban adornados con ojeras oscuras y su cabello estaba enmarañado, la mujer ya no tenía control sobre lo que hacía, era un simple peón.

Pero… ¿cómo fue que había llegado a ese punto?

—Por el tono de tu voz puedo deducir que no estás contenta, Anko—Itachi miraba a la nada, había perdido la visión por su enfermedad. Sin embargo, podía hacerse una idea de donde se ubicaba Anko debido a la voz de ésta.

—¿Debería estarlo?

—Decidí sacrificar algunas piezas para ganar esta guerra, era mi deber—Anko internamente lo sabía y odiaba admitir que los métodos de Itachi quizá fueran los únicos que los conducirían a la victoria.

—Hablas de deber, Itachi, pero tus acciones son deplorables. Me has llevado a hacer cosas que no quiero, cosas que…—sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Anko las miró y tuvo que retener las lágrimas. Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a llorar en presencia de alguien. Su corazón y su mente dolían.

—Pero al final decidiste hacerlas, Anko—ese fue el golpe final que dio Itachi, la estocada que abrió un poco más la herida de la doctora Anko Mitarashi.

—¡No porque quisiera!

La mujer soltó un manotazo y tiró las cosas que estaban en el escritorio. Itachi no pudo ver los ojos inyectados de furia de Anko ni mucho menos como su rostro estaba deformado por el dolor y la frustración, de haber visto esa expresión quizá se habría asustado. O tal vez no. Itachi Uchiha era un enigma, un escrito difícil de comprender.

—¿Y qué hay de ella?

Anko paró su huracán y suspiró con frustración.

A nadie le importaba que fuera de ella, a nadie le interesaba en realidad si moría o vivía. No había nadie a quien llamar hogar. Nadie a quien llamar. Nadie quien la quisiera por lo que realmente era.

Todos la usaron. Todos la usan. Todos la usarán.

¿Y qué hay de ella?

—Todo se llevó a cabo según tu voluntad, según tus retorcidos planes—Anko rodó sus ojos y encaró a Itachi, sin embargo él estaba inmerso en su propio mundo—. Aunque…

—… Lo sé, Sasori ya me mantuvo al tanto del actual estado de Sakura, no hace falta que lo reiteres. Sé que Sakura no perdió sus memorias y que todo el dolor por el cual se sometió durante 1 año fue en vano.

Anko asintió.

Habían fallado.

No. Ella falló.

—Entonces, supongo que me tendré que seguir ensuciando mis manos, tengo que seguir con las estúpidas pesadillas. Tengo que seguir viendo el rostro de las personas a las que he deformado, tengo que seguir viendo todo eso en mi cabeza—aquello no era mentira, Anko no podía dormir. El peso que tenía bajo sus hombros era demasiado— Y ahora tú… tú serás el siguiente en la lista de mis experimentos.

Silencio.

—Quiero vivir para siempre Anko, tengo que ver en que termina este mundo. Todavía mi misión en la tierra no ha terminado. Tengo que encontrar la verdad detrás de esto.

—¿Y te crees un Dios para decidir eso? ¿Crees que tienes control sobre tu vida? ¿Lo crees? ¿Aspiras a encontrar la verdad después de todo?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Con dificultad, Itachi intentó levantarse de la cama, en esa misma a la que había estado postrado desde hacía ya varias semanas. Anko no hizo ningún intento por ayudarle, fue entonces que Itachi cayó al suelo.

—Soy el Dios de un mundo decadente—Anko se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras—, por fin puedo sentir que soy un Dios.

—Blasfemo. Has perdido la cabeza y la cordura, Itachi—se puso de cuclillas para ayudarlo, algo en su corazón se conmovió al ver esa imagen: Itachi en el suelo, sin ningún rastro de su antigua gloria.

—Lo descubrí tarde, pero todo se trataba de lo mismo. Intenté revelarme, traté de evadir el yugo del Presidente y fue en ese momento que mi enfermedad avanzó. Me convertí en un Dios de un mundo que está condenado… y aquí es donde pregunto, ¿dónde está mi anillo? ¿dónde ha quedado mi corona?

—Itachi…—Anko lo tomó entre sus brazos y con dificultad lo llevó a la cama, se dio cuenta de que él estaba delirando, finas gotas de sudor caían a través de su rostro y lo inundaban.

—La respuesta está en el anillo, Anko. El anillo…

—¿De qué hablas Itachi, de qué anillo?

—El anillo de la ascensión… el anillo de Ignis, todo estaba controlado, todo…

—¡Karin! ¡Karin!

Anko supo que ya no quedaba demasiado tiempo. Era cuestión de horas o incluso minutos para que Itachi Uchiha pereciera. Debería sentirse bien el verlo en ese estado tan decadente, debería estar feliz porque al final él moriría. Pero eso no era así, lo único que Anko podía sentir era pena y desconsolación. Itachi no había sido un buen hombre, ni siquiera sus métodos habían sido los mejores. Había traicionado a tantas personas, había dañado a muchas otras pero al final… al final y se viera por donde se viera él seguiría siendo un héroe. Un héroe con una capa oscura, un rey de las sombras. El guardián entre la oscuridad. Aquel que decidió mancharse las manos por los demás.

 _"…La respuesta está en el anillo Anko, el anillo…"_

—No quiero morir, Anko, no aún… no…Debo encontrar la verdad, la verdad.

—Itachi—ella apretó su mano y lo miró fijamente—, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, el hecho de que tu cuerpo no nos serviría para…

—…Pero tú sabes que hay otra manera, Sasori lo sabe también.

—¿Estás dispuesto?

—Estoy dispuesto a perderlo todo, estoy dispuesto a perder mi humanidad si eso significa que hay una pequeña esperanza para ganar… si yo puedo ser útil en ese estado, valdrá la pena.

Anko tragó saliva. En ese preciso momento, Karin llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Era en ese momento o nunca. Anko miró por última vez a Itachi Uchiha y mordió sus labios. No debía haber arrepentimientos. Lo odiaba demasiado, pero también lo quería. Estaba atada a él. Como si fuera su esclava. Como si le tuviera que tener obediencia por siempre. Era asqueroso el solo pensarlo…

—Cuida a Itachi, tengo que ir por Sasori para hacer los preparativos finales—Anko apretó sus puños y aclaró su garganta. Nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Cumpliría el último deseo de Itachi Uchiha y ¿por qué no? sería la fundadora de una nueva atrocidad. En sus memorias quedaría grabado un pequeño crimen…uno más a su lista.

 _Nunca dar descanso eterno. Jamás dejar reposar a las almas. Tomar sus cerebros, obligarlos a vivir. Nunca borrar sus memorias y usarlas._

 _Eso… eran los core._

 _Y las personas que tuvieran las memorias de los core se llamarían receptáculos._

Anko se giró y salió rápidamente en busca de Sasori, la verdadera mente detrás de la planeación de los core. La inteligencia encarnada en un hombre. El gran maestro.

—Al final todos vamos a morir—Karin miró con desinterés a Itachi—, ¿no?

Pero él no respondió, al menos no a su pregunta.

—Hope…No, Sarada… Ella será el próximo receptáculo—Itachi suspiró y con dificultad tomó la mano de Karin, ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con sorpresa—, ella será el receptáculo, ella vivirá…

Entonces, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos por fin se cerraron. La boca formó una línea recta y Karin se deshizo del agarre de su mano.

—Nadie reina por siempre, ningún hombre. Todos estamos destinados a morir, la esperanza… ¿podría ser por siempre?—Karin suspiró y se dio la media vuelta, justo en ese momento aparecieron Anko y Sasori, quienes estaban vestidos con batas médicas—, acaba de fallecer.

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún impacto, pues inmediatamente ellos la apartaron.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de su cuerpo, Karin—dijo Anko con seguridad—ve afuera.

Karin obedeció, con la cabeza baja salió al pasillo y apretó sus puños.

Así es como morían las personas, así es como se perdía una vida más…

 _… O tal vez así es como nacía una nueva persona._

* * *

 **N/A** Han pasado casi dos meses desde la última actualización.

AGH.

He dejado un breve resumen en mi perfil de facebook, del capítulo anterior.

Realmente este capítulo es bastante revelador, puedo decirles que esta historia en mi cabeza se ha tornado demasiado compleja. Es algo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, puesto que involucra el desarrollo de muchos personajes y también una historia bastante torcida que no tiene tintes rosas.

Primero, antes que nada, en algún punto describí a Hinata como la mujer del cabello oscuro. Aclararé este punto: es bien sabido que Hinata ciertamente no tiene el cabello negro, sino azul oscuro. Sin embargo, como el pasillo de BIOMEDICS estaba oscuro, esa fue la primera impresión de Sarada: una mujer de cabello oscuro.

Por otro lado, ¡hubo SuiKarin! mi corazón latió fuerte por ellos. Son hermosos.

Ahora bien, si no quedó clara la escena final... la del año 1971, fue un recuerdo que se genera a partir de que Sasori interviene en Karin. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Karin y porqué está recordando eso?

Muuuchas cosas se aclararán, en serio.

De mientras, les deseo todo lo mejor y esta vez sí habrá actualización dentro de dos semanas.

Saludos a todos!


	18. Corazones rotos

**IX. Corazones rotos**

 **[1972. Labyrinth]**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke no había podido dormir bien en esas semanas. La angustia, el miedo y la pesadez del momento lo estaban terminando por consumir.

 _No importaba que tan fuerte pudiera ser físicamente, sentimentalmente estaba roto._

Sakura había sido testigo de aquella transformación. Sasuke no hablaba, y en la medida de lo posible evitaba comer. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas sin vida adornadas con bolsas oscuras. Su rostro estaba pálido. Aquella era la escena y el retrato perfecto de un hombre decadente.

Ella se permitió sentarse junto a él, en uno de los pasillos de Labyrinth, a la espera de una noticia o una señal de Naruto. Pero no había nada. Los habían retrasado en su misión de ir a buscarlo por órdenes del Mayor Kakashi Hatake, aunque estaban a la espera de que en cualquier momento los enviaran a Temuk, para finalmente llegar a LeBrou.

Sasuke no la miraba, en realidad frotaba sus manos y miraba hacia el frente; realmente él estaba inmerso en su propio mundo.

—Encontraremos a Naruto—Sakura no supo bien porque dijo aquello, tal vez era la emoción del momento o quizá el que se sentía culpable por el estado de Sasuke—, te lo aseguro.

—Naruto y yo solíamos ser los mejores amigos, en realidad él es como un hermano para mí. Lo he perdido todo, Sakura, todo… mi madre no sé qué fue de ella, mi hermano falleció, mi mejor amigo está desaparecido y…

—…Y aquí estoy yo—Sakura no supo exactamente porque esas palabras salían de manera tan natural, era extraño. No comprendía sus sentimientos, le eran ilógicos.

 _Pero su corazón latía frenéticamente cada que estaba con Sasuke._

—¿Sigues estando a mi lado?—Sasuke volteó a verla y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo hechizaron. Incluso en ese momento, en el momento más oscuro de su vida los ojos de Sakura le abrían una posibilidad y le daban esperanza.

—Lo estoy, Sasuke—Sakura se puso de pie y le tendió su mano—. No sé exactamente porque, ni mucho, menos que es esto que siento, fui destruida en el pasado y mi creación se basó en ser un arma pero incluso de ese modo puedo sentir algo en mi pecho cada que te veo. No me gusta la manera en que tus ojos me miran en este momento, estás vacío, desolado—Sasuke nunca lo expresaría abiertamente, pero en el fondo sentía calidez al escuchar hablar a Sakura de ese modo—. No puedo asegurarte el futuro, ni tampoco puedo decir que será mejor pero estoy convencida de que si estamos juntos podremos encontrar a Naruto y ¿por qué no? a tu madre también.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura.

 _Era extraño, no se sentía como aquella vez en Limort. No era el mismo tacto, ¿era por las PTB's? Sasuke quería convencerse de que era eso. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que no. Se sentía bien al estar al lado de Sakura, combatir hombro con hombro, pero había una pieza faltante, algo no hacía sincronía. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de extrañar a Sakura y estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué a pesar de que sus ojos le transmitían paz se sentía en el fondo intranquilo y ansioso? Pensó entonces que se trataba de su estado anímico actual, el estrés de no saber de Naruto, la incertidumbre de la desaparición de su madre._

 _Sí. Debía ser eso._

Era curiosa la forma en que podían comunicarse con las miradas. Sakura no dijo nada más y Sasuke por su parte tuvo suficiente con tomar su mano. Había cierta calma y caos en ese simple toque, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ella estaba a su lado —de alguna forma, aunque debía admitir que era más como compañeros— y con eso bastaba.

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **Viaje**

Al día siguiente, se presentó Akasuna no Sasori en Labyrinth, su semblante era estoico pero a Sasuke le pareció ver algo diferente: los ojos. No sabía hasta qué punto lo sintético pudiera tornarse real, ni mucho menos hasta donde eran los límites de un cuerpo fabricado pero los ojos de Sasori mostraban un profundo cansancio. No había ojeras, por supuesto, dado que su cuerpo era sintético pero la mirada lo delataba. Al menos así le pareció a Sasuke.

Sasori entró en la habitación en la que él y Sakura habían estado, ciertamente el silencio imperó y ninguno se atrevió a iniciar una conversación. Asimismo, no hacía falta ser un genio como para saber que Sasori no era un ser social ni mucho menos que le agradara hablar en público. Pero ahí estaba, vestido con porte militar, aunque era un uniforme que no pertenecía ni a Braznia ni a Belgurk.

—El Mayor Kakashi Hatake no pudo presentarse—dijo Sasori, sin más preámbulos—, ha dado instrucciones sobre su misión, deben continuarla.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama —dado que no había sillas en esa habitación— y encaró a Sasori. Si Sasori fuera otra persona, posiblemente se hubiese sentido intimidado ante la mirada que Sasuke le ofrecía, una que sugería que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella indicación. Sin embargo, Sasori no era ese tipo de persona y poco le importó la manera en la que Sasuke lo miraba.

—¿Y Naruto?—Fue Sakura la que intervino, soltó la pregunta de la nada provocando que Sasuke relajara un poco sus músculos y que Sasori la mirara de soslayo—, ¿qué hay de él?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en donde Sasori no se atrevió a dar respuestas. Claramente el paradero de Naruto era desconocido.

—La misión debe seguir tal y como se tenía planeada.

Pero esta vez Sasuke no se contuvo.

—¿Has ignorado la pregunta que ella te hizo? Fue clara, y no pienso repetirla—Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros, Sasori no opuso resistencia alguna, de hecho solo desvió su mirada hacia el piso sin mayor interés, provocando que Sasuke se sintiera ofendido—, ¡contesta!

—Este acto de insolencia le costará caro, Sasuke Uchiha—Sasori decidió mirarlo directo a los ojos—, su misión comienza mañana y es todo.

Sasuke no dejaba de tomarlo del hombro y Sasori no hacía un esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima sin embargo…

Un golpe seco. Sasuke cayó de espaldas hacia el piso mientras que Sasori se limpiaba sus hombreras, aquellas que habían sido arrugadas debido al agarre de Sasuke. Desde aquella posición Sasori parecía imponer una especie de autoridad. A Sakura le pareció ver antes esa imagen: el rostro de un hombre sin emociones pero que a la vez lo decía todo. Sasuke no se levantó, ni tampoco objetó sin embargo bastaba con verlo como para saber que se estaba conteniendo, que sus ojos irradiaban furia y descontrol.

Así como Sasori llegó, se retiró hasta la puerta. No sin antes voltearse por última ocasión.

—Se les proporcionarán dos caballos y un nuevo equipo mejorado para combatir—dijo, sin mucha emoción—. Posteriormente, un escuadrón se les unirá a su misión.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza y se acercó con pasos firmes a Sasori. La diferencia de estaturas era notable, desde aquella perspectiva Sakura no infundía miedo.

—¿Quiénes conforman el escuadrón?—realmente tenía curiosidad, le sorprendía que más personas se unieran a la misión.

—Con su permiso—Sasori no respondió, sino que en su lugar cerró la puerta dejando a Sakura mirando hacia el lugar de donde él provino.

—Un escuadrón—la voz de Sasuke sonaba seria, como si estuviera conteniendo todas sus opiniones—, ¿desde cuándo hay un escuadrón?

Esa en cambio era una muy buena observación.

 **/***/**

Sasuke y Sakura salieron escoltados de Labyrinth por miembros de aquel lugar, personas que desconocían. Todos iban escoltándolos hasta la salida, provocando una creciente inquietud en Sasuke que no aminoraba. Rostros desconocidos, personas que tenían un rostro apático y que no transmitían absolutamente nada.

Ciertamente, el lugar era un laberinto. Era fácil perderse entre ese sinfín de pasillos y puertas con número, pero para Sasuke un secreto estaba oculto detrás de esa fachada. La existencia de ese lugar no podía ser de ninguna manera azarosa, su motivo debía tener.

¿Era de día o era de noche? Era imposible saberlo estando ahí. ¿Haría frío o calor? Tampoco era posible saberlo en aquel lugar.

—Les deseo lo mejor—detrás de ellos, apareció una mujer de cabello corto. Sakura la reconoció al instante como Shizune, a Sasuke le costó un poco más de trabajo pues no estaba tan familiarizado con el rostro—, éxito.

La mujer sonrió, pero a Sasuke esa sonrisa le supo falsa.

—Sugiero que cierren los ojos para que el cambio de tipo de luz no sea brusco—sugirió Shizune—, afuera el día está nublado y sin amenaza de akarellas, comienza a hacer frío.

Sasuke no hizo lo que Shizune sugirió y salió de Labyrinth. Si tuviera que volver a entrar a las instalaciones estaría convencido de que le costaría trabajo, ciertamente ese lugar era demasiado complejo.

Y tal como había dicho la mujer, el frío comenzaba a sentirse. Sasuke llevó sus manos a sus hombros, de forma discreta en un intento en vano de cubrirse. Se habían vestido con nuevos uniformes que se les otorgaron —probablemente bajo las instrucciones de Kakashi.

Su ojo real, el que nunca sufrió daños, sintió el cambio de luz e inmediatamente por pura inercia cerró sus ojos y llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza. Sakura observó esa acción con curiosidad.

—Un nuevo escuadrón se unirá a ustedes en la zona fronteriza, antes de cruzar el lago de Kiess—Shizune los miró con cierto nerviosismo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke—, hasta donde tengo conocimiento son tres personas.

—¿Cómo los identificaremos?—Sakura no estaba ansiosa, era una simple curiosidad.

—No lo sé, desconozco sus nombres—se sinceró Shizune.

—¿Y debemos creer el cuento de que no sabe quiénes serán?—Sasuke miró de soslayo a las demás personas, aquellos que los condujeron hacia la salida como si fueran criminales. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban armados hasta los dientes, y portaban un uniforme diferente al de ellos: uno de color azul marino—, esto es patético.

—Sugiero que marchen en seguida, siempre es bueno aprovechar cuando el cielo no está pintado de akarellas—Shizune ignoró a Sasuke y les ofreció de nuevo una sonrisa. Sasuke, harto de la situación se acercó a ella causando que las miradas se posaran sobre él, algo que realmente no le importó—¿Sasuke?

—Escuche, no sé cuál sea el verdadero objetivo de Kakashi Hatake, ni mucho menos el de usted—susurró, cerca del oído de Shizune—, pero una cosa es segura, más les vale a todos que Naruto Uzumaki esté vivo de lo contrario no me responsabilizo de lo que vaya a ocurrir.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en su katana y después miró fijamente a Shizune. La mujer no se vio intimidada y contrario a su actitud nerviosa de momentos atrás sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a suspirar.

—De acuerdo a las instrucciones del Mayor Hatake, se les fue provisto de dos caballos así como de un equipo nuevo. Por otro lado, ustedes podrán ver en el geonig que la ciudad de Kizmir es la última ciudad que se encuentra en la zona fronteriza de Belgurk, ahí podrán abastecerse de municiones así como de provisiones antes de su llegada a Temuk. Es precisamente en esta ciudad en donde el escuadrón y ustedes se encontraran ahí.

El sonido de las aves se escuchaba a lo lejos, revoloteaban sobre el firmamento. Posiblemente esas criaturas eran las únicas que emitían un sonido en esos momentos pues nadie lo hacía. Shizune trataba de verse como una persona comprometida con su trabajo y ante todo mantenía su postura serena, al menos lo intentaba. Sin embargo, ciertamente las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control. Su preciso manejo de emociones comenzaba a fallar.

 _Y eso, eso era algo que solo ella sabía._

Así pues, Sasuke fue el primero en montarse sobre el caballo. Sakura miró titubeante al animal, quién era sostenido por uno de los hombres de rostro desconocido. Sin más preámbulo imitó los movimientos para montar el caballo —nunca lo había hecho, en realidad— y se vio sorprendida de que en realidad no era tan difícil como parecía. La sensación era un tanto incómoda, se sentía más alta de lo normal, era como si pudiera observar todo el mundo desde aquella postura. Al menos así le parecía.

Sasuke, por su parte, la observó de soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa, débil pero que al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa. Nadie más vio aquel gesto, y así estaba bien bajo su propia lógica.

No existió una despedida formal, ni promesas de un pronto retorno. Tampoco se dijeron las palabras "gracias, adiós". Simplemente los caballos comenzaron a moverse, primero lento y finalmente deprisa y así fue como perdieron de vista a Shizune y a todos los demás.

—Sasuke…—Sakura se sentía especialmente intranquila, era un sentimiento hasta ese momento desconocido que no podía evitar—, ¿a qué se refería exactamente Shizune y Sasori con eso del escuadrón?

—Estoy seguro que nos quieren vigilar o tal vez…—Sasuke se quedó pensando mientras miraba al horizonte, desde que vio a Kakashi en aquella ocasión supo que algo había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo hombre de confianza al que conoció y llegó a admirar cuando era un párvulo—, puede que esta misión sea más compleja de lo que creímos.

—El Mayor Hatake ciertamente ha actuado extraño—dijo Sakura—, ¿notaste su anillo? Cuando partimos inicialmente hacia LeBrou no lo traía puesto, creo.

—Es el anillo de Ignis, o también conocido como el anillo de la Ascensión—Sasuke recordaba ese anillo porque su padre solía llevarlo en su mano derecha en el dedo anular, posteriormente cuando su hermano se volvió el Mayor el Presidente se lo entregó—, es un anillo que representa el rango militar del Mayor, se supone que es de color rojo porque representa la sangre de los caídos, de todos aquellos hombres que dieron su vida por la República.

—¿No te parece curioso?—Sakura no sabía ni siquiera de donde había surgido su idea, fue una mera intuición. Sasuke la miró de soslayo e inmediatamente su mirada volvió a posarse al horizonte mientras los caballos seguían moviéndose—, sí bueno… los ojos de los Ignis son de un color rojo intenso y ese anillo parece tener el mismo color, ¿no es peculiar?

Sasuke asintió, en realidad él ya había llegado a esa misma conclusión.

—¿Crees que estén relacionados de alguna manera?—Sasuke quería saber si acaso no era el único que estaba relacionando cosas de manera azarosa. Finalmente, ese anillo lo habían llevado por generaciones desde que Braznia se fundó.

—En realidad no lo sé pero algo en el interior me dice que ese anillo es como si manipulara a Kakashi.

Sasuke alzó su ceja un tanto intrigado. Había pensado en esa ínfima posibilidad pero la descartó, no había pruebas.

—Quién sabe—con esa contestación la conversación terminó.

El silencio imperó por mucho tiempo. Sakura mantenía la vista al frente y Sasuke hacía lo mismo, pero en el fondo las suposiciones de ella quedaron en su cabeza como una interrogante que lo carcomía. Antes de recibir el anillo, Kakashi se había portado como una persona fiel al gobierno pero ante todo siempre demostró tener principios. Esa era el motivo por el cual su padre había confiado tanto en el Teniente Kakashi en aquellos años.

Kakashi Hatake había sido una persona que ponía a sus camaradas por encima de cualquier otra cosa, los estimaba y Sasuke podía jurar que Kakashi era capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos. Pero ahora ponía en duda eso puesto que básicamente no le había importado lo que ocurriera o no con Naruto. ¿Y qué era Naruto para Kakashi? Evidentemente que era como parte de su familia entonces, ¿por qué le daría igual? Sasuke no lo entendía, no le era lógico ese comportamiento pero debía reconocer que algo de razón tenían las palabras de Sakura.

 _"—…Ese anillo es como si manipulara a Kakashi"_

¿Pero de qué manera? ¿Cómo era posible que un anillo pudiera hacer eso? Por lógica, Sasuke quería descartar esa posibilidad, pero en el fondo algo le decía que no debía subestimar dicha premisa. Su madre había cambiado por la muerte de Fugaku, su padre, eso era cierto pero también debía considerar que los cambios se dieron más repentinamente cuando recibió aquella joya por parte del Presidente. Un simple collar lleno de piedras preciosas de color rojo.

 _Rojo. Rojo. Rojo._

Parecía entonces que había un común denominador entre todo, el color rojo.

Un golpe más en el caballo y éste avanzó con más rapidez. El aire rozaba las mejillas de Sasuke a tal grado que sentía que ardían, su corazón latía con rapidez. La misión que se les había encomendado desde hacía más de diez meses seguía en pie, pero algo le decía que había motivos ocultos. Primero tenía que descubrir donde rayos estaba Naruto y aunque no tenía las pistas necesarias quería creer que Kakashi estaba involucrado. No sería raro pensarlo después de que el Mayor no le importó realmente el estado de Naruto. Segundo, debía descartar o confirmar la extraña relación entre el anillo de Ignis con el atípico comportamiento de Kakashi. Tercero, tenía que saber que ocurrió con su madre. Si atravesar Belgurk era la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes lo haría.

Sin que Sasuke lo notara, Sakura llevaba buen rato viéndolo de reojo. Podía intuir que algo le pasaba ya que su mirada estaba muy bien puesta en el horizonte. Se le veía distante, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente sin duda alguna estaba en otro lugar. Sakura quiso realmente saber en qué estaba pensando Sasuke. Ella no era buena leyendo a las personas, pero de verdad que le causaba intriga qué es lo que ocurría en la mente de Sasuke.

Ella tenía muchas dudas. No solo respecto a lo que estaba pensando Sasuke sino a su verdadero "yo", ¿qué era al final ella? ¿realmente era reemplazable? ¿por qué sus sentimientos parecían haber regresado? ¿qué era lo que le ocurría realmente? Tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto y no podía contenerse. Alguna vez había escuchado que la curiosidad era lo que caracterizaba a los humanos. Ella antes no sentía esa necesidad de saber las cosas, pero ahora era tan diferente. Quería saberlo todo. Realmente le interesaba conocer y descubrir pieza por pieza su antiguo pasado, saber qué es lo que querían de ella. La persona que solía ser y qué tan diferente es de su yo actual.

Suspiró.

Realmente todo era confuso.

Sentir el aire pegar contra su rostro. Escuchar las pisadas del caballo. La sensación de su cabello al rozar el viento, esa palpitación en su corazón, el aroma del ambiente…

… A metales.

Y entonces, un chillido.

—¡Sakura!

 _(Las armas estaban diseñadas para ser perfectas. Recuerda haber abierto sus ojos, no conocía el dolor pero la sensación no era de placer. Solo lo miró, medio asustada, medio confundida. Los ojos miel de_ _Sasori_ _la miraron en aquel momento y él le dio una sonrisa frágil y extraña, hasta cierto punto retorcida)._

 _"—_ _Vanquish_ _"_

 _(Entonces, le dio una identidad. Quiso tocar su mejilla pero ella le dio un manotazo y se levantó de inmediato. La vida no parecía estar en orden, todo era un caos._

 _Fue el origen del caos)._

—¡Sakura!

Una voz lejana, una voz que podría reconocer por siempre. De fondo, el sonido de una bestia agonizando. El cielo tiene tonos oscuros y un matiz interesante, al menos eso piensa Sakura al mirar las nubes desde el pasto. Se siente frío y húmedo.

No hay Sol, se ha ocultado. El viento sabe y huele a metal, el rugir de las bestias queda grabado en su cabeza. Sus ojos son testigos de una imagen grotesca que se reproduce frente a ella. No se ha dado cuenta de lo sucedido sino hasta que está en el suelo, débil, desorientada y confundida.

Sasuke blande sus dos katanas y las extiende, sus dos brazos se asemejan a las alas de un ave en busca de la libertad, se alzan y se expanden. Las bestias corren hacia él y parecen danzar alrededor con una música inexistente y con un ritmo soso. Ella no comprende cómo ni cuándo. Las armas como ella nacieron para ser perfectas. Lo demostró por mucho tiempo, nunca falló. Pero en aquel tiempo ella no sabía nada de su entorno, no conocía sus emociones. ¿Era eso? ¿Sentir nublaba su juicio?

La primera bestia cae en cuanto la katana de Sasuke desgarra su garganta, la imagen es repugnante a la vista: un líquido naranja emerge de la bestia y está gruñe mostrando sus imperfectos dientes antes de caer al suelo, humo se desprende de la herida y el líquido parece burbujear, la piel se torna gris y el humo parece oler a azufre.

Sakura desconoce muchas cosas del universo, pero mientras está tendida en el suelo mirando a Sasuke sabe que no puede seguir de ese modo. Algo en el fondo le dice que debe proteger a las personas que son importantes para ella y que de ahí viene su verdadera fuerza. No importa si ha sido modificada, si jamás volverá a ser humana, si es sintética. Nada de eso importa si no hay una razón.

 _Nada de eso importa si no lucha por los que son importantes._

 _Por Sasuke, por ejemplo._

Sakura reconoce en ese instante dos cosas: la fuerza radica en sus propios pensamientos y en segundo lugar, los Ignis tienen maneras muy peculiares de comportarse.

El Ignis sobreviviente se ha quedado pasmado mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la otra bestia, puede ver en sus ojos el fuego ardiente de la venganza y justo en ese momento sabe que Sasuke no se está dando cuenta de que las criaturas parecen tener un poco de inteligencia, o al menos eso parece.

Se levanta de un salto, no sabe en qué momento el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse dejando de ser un cielo nublado ni mucho menos el instante en que los caballos decidieron abandonarlos. Pero lo que sabe es que sus brazos se abren como si fueran alas y que se convierten en armas, ese es el poder de Vanquish, ese es el don que se le otorgó al dejar parte de su humanidad, al abandonar su cuerpo humano.

Y esa es la primera vez que descubre que sus brazos pueden ser armas, que pueden convertirse en katanas. La sensación es única, no sabe describirla. Su corazón late con fuerza y con dolor.

Sus alas —que no son más que dos brazos filosos que se asemejan a katanas— revolotean y de un salto impide que el Ignis sobreviviente le vuele la cabeza a Sasuke. Todo es rápido, todo parece correr en cámara lenta para ella. El tiempo es subjetivo y depende del observador, para Sasuke todo sucede en un parpadeo pero no es así para Sakura.

Un chillido, un lamento y a continuación el olor a azufre característico de cuando una bestia muere.

Sin piedad, sin resentimiento, sin corazón.

—Sakura… —Escucha su voz entrecortada, Sasuke se acerca a ella y se recarga. Puede sentir el corazón de él latiendo rápido, puede sentir la respiración de Sasuke.

 _Puede sentirlo…_

—Nunca volverás a estar solo Sasuke, nunca.

Las alas desaparecen y sus manos se vuelven de nuevo sintéticas con forma humana, se hinca mientras siente como de nuevo todo vuelve a su lugar. Sasuke está detrás de ella. Los dos sin saberlo están pensando en lo mismo, sus pensamientos están entrelazados y no pueden saberlo.

 _"¿El mundo… está condenado?"_

—Sakura, ¿por qué?—Sasuke se detiene sobre los hombros de Sakura y se permite estar así, solo por un instante—¿por qué el mundo se convirtió en esto?

 _"¿Por qué te convirtieron en esto?"_

Su debilidad, sus miedos, su confianza. Sólo puede decírselos a ella. Todo lo que es, todo lo que siente. Ella es la única persona con la que abiertamente confesaría sus debilidades y temores.

Pero para Sasuke, lo que acababa de ocurrir fue simplemente impactante. Sakura se levantó del suelo después de que cayó de su caballo y de sus brazos surgieron dos katanas. Parecía más un arma fabricada con cuerpo de humano. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un color verde intenso, aquel efecto lo había visto antes cuando le suministraban Epin, pero ahora era diferente.

 _¿Era el verdadero poder de un Lákyr?_

—El mundo se volvió egoísta.

Sakura suspira mientras mira sus manos: están limpias, no hay rastro de sangre o de ese líquido naranja. Pero al ver a los Ignis tirados alrededor de ella siente pena. ¿Eran acaso esas bestias humanos? ¿Lo fueron antes de convertirse en ello? ¿Qué eran exactamente?

Sasuke silba en medio de ese campo solitario y surgen entonces de entre los árboles los dos caballos. Sakura lo mira con un deje de sorpresa.

—Solo se asustaron, pero nunca nos abandonaron—explica Sasuke al tiempo que ayuda a incorporar a Sakura en uno de los caballos—nos retrasamos bastante con estas dos bestias pero al menos el geonig no advierte que haya más actividad.

Sakura asiente.

—Aunque a veces el localizador falla, ¿no?—Sakura mira a través del geonig y frunce su ceño, no hay ni se detecta actividad de Ignis siendo que ellos hasta hace escasos minutos encontraron dos.

—No sé si sea error de la aplicación o si acaso hay algo más detrás de esto—Sasuke no descarta cualquier posibilidad. No confía en el resto de las personas incluso si alguna vez le fueron fieles a Braznia.

Silencio. Sólo podía escucharse el sonido de los caballos y el viento susurrando cosas extrañas. El cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de nubes de diferentes formas, las extrañas podían mirarse. A Sakura le parecía fascinante el hecho de que parecía que estaban tan cerca de ellas y que era posible tocarlas. Subir hasta el cielo y tomarlas.

Pero…

—El pueblo más cercano está lejos de aquí, nos llevaría al menos dos horas llegar. Considerando que estamos en una zona despoblada tenemos la opción de quedarnos encima de un árbol y montar una guardia.

—Supongo es lo más sensato—Sakura miró hacia el pasto, ese que apenas y podía verse—, ¿habrá más bestias aquí?

Sasuke podía intuirlo. Podía sentir que lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sakura no era más que miedo. Estaba experimentando esa terrible sensación… aquello solo significaba que de alguna manera ella estaba volviendo a tener cualidades más humanas. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había recobrado esa capacidad pero le parecía que era un avance. Realmente era algo bueno.

Los caballos se quedaron junto a uno de los árboles. Sasuke usó una de las sogas que se le habían dado y comenzó a trepar el árbol, no era demasiado alto pero al menos con ello garantizarán estar a salvo, o parcialmente a salvo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Sakura fue más hábil al escalar mostrando una habilidad sorprendente, en cuestión de pocos minutos logró trepar todo el árbol y llegar hasta la punta. Se sentó sobre una rama gruesa y pudo observar como sus piernas colgaban. Se quedó ensimismado mirando la imagen de Sakura mirando a la luna. Era una imagen que quería tener en su cabeza por el resto de sus días.

—Eres lento, Sasuke— y sonrió.

 _Sakura le sonrió._

Sasuke sintió el tacto de ella contra su mano. Sí, sabía que era un tacto artificial. Debería sentir algo en su corazón, algo emocionante o semejante a la adrenalina, sin embargo ese sentimiento no estaba.

En serio, quería creer que se trataba de solo la costumbre de tocar una piel. Quería creer en eso. Pero estaba confundido. Cuando veía sus ojos, sus facciones, se sentía cautivado pero al estrechar manos no se sentía lo mismo. No había un clímax. No existía tal emoción.

¿Por qué?

—¿Sasuke estás bien?—Ella lo miró, entre confundida y entre angustiada. Sasuke asintió y finalmente llegó a la rama más alta, junto a ella—. Te quedaste quieto como por treinta segundos y pensé que algo habías visto.

—No, no es nada—sabía que tenía que volver a acomodar sus pensamientos y replantearse qué demonios le ocurría. Saber porque cada que tenía una cercanía física con Sakura de sentía diferente. No le era lógico.

—Deberías dormir, yo no necesito hacerlo—dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras movía sus piernas de atrás para adelante, como si estuviera en un columpio.

—Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol salgan será momento de continuar con nuestro camino—Sasuke ató su cuerpo con una soga con pinza y la clavó al árbol, para estar sujeto a él en la hora del sueño—si notas algo extraño o algo fuera de lo normal debes avisar .

—Lo haré—para Sakura, algo ocurría con Sasuke. Su semblante serio e incluso su tono de voz lo delataban de una u otra manera—¿pasa algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y posteriormente cerró sus ojos. Sakura lo miró curiosa, él se veía tan tranquilo estando de ese modo. Era una calma que ciertamente era falsa. El viento susurraba que nuevos peligros estaban por venir y el sonido de las hojas auguraba precaución. Sakura sabía todo eso, entendía que debía estar alerta y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía permitirse distraerse. Se levantó y recargó su espalda contra el tronco, el paisaje era hermoso y a la vez misterioso: los árboles adornaban el firmamento y una colina se divisaba a lo lejos. Las estrellas estaban quietas y la luna brillaba más que de costumbre. Estando ella arriba de aquel árbol parecía que todo lo demás era pequeño e insignificante. Sólo en ese momento Sakura se podía dar aires de grandeza, de solemnidad. En ese justo momento ella era como la dueña del universo.

Pero…

 _… ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería así?_

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Tiév**

Ella indudablemente era fuerte. Tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba preparada para todo, así es la manera en la que había sido diseñada y eso así debía de ser por siempre.

 _¿Y lo sería?_

La noche se había vuelto demasiado corta y el día había empezado desde que el primer rayo del sol pintó el cielo. Despertó a Sasuke tal y como él se lo pidió y emprendieron su camino rumbo a Temuk y hacia un destino incierto. Sakura lo veía en los ojos de Sasuke, esos ojos que parecían abrirle las puertas. Él podía mentir pero al final eran precisamente los ojos de él quienes lo delataban. Su mirada profunda decía lo que él no podía expresar con palabras. Y eso al final estaba bien.

Pero para llegar a su destino tenían que a travesar aún un largo camino. Una vez que llegarán a la frontera el siguiente paso sería cruzar el lago Kiess, aquel que separaba una parte de Belgurk de Braznia. Cuando eso sucediera estarían listos para llegar a Temuk. La ciudad que alguna vez fue neutral, aquella que estuvo bajo el control de un grupo rebelde al gobierno de Braznia.

Y finalmente… Limort. Por algún motivo, el nombre de esa ciudad lograba estremecer a Sakura de una manera indescriptible. Ciertamente no tenía recuerdos de lo que algunos llamaban la "Batalla de Limort" pero algo en el fondo le decía que no había sido precisamente la mejor batalla.

—Necesitamos apurarnos—Sasuke avanzaba a más velocidad, su caballo galopaba provocando que se emitiera un sonido constante que llegaba hasta los oídos de Sakura como un martillero insistente que le recordaba siempre el propósito de la misión—, debemos aprovechar que no hay akarellas.

—Lo sé—Sakura no sabía la explicación ni mucho menos la entendía, solo era de su conocimiento que entre menos se involucrará con las akarellas mejor, aunque en realidad ella era inmune al efecto—, Sasuke…—ella realmente miraba como él avanzaba más y más rápido dejándola atrás. Algo había cambiado, algo en Sasuke se estaba comportando diferente—, todo estará bien.

Él no dijo palabra alguna, sin embargo su semblante mostró un rostro sereno que asentía lentamente sin dejar de mirar el horizonte y desde luego sin dejar de perder el ritmo constante de velocidad.

 **/* * */**

El horizonte mostraba un paisaje hermoso, tal vez en otros tiempos hubiera sido un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche mirando las estrellas. Tal vez en tiempos mejores habría sido el mejor lugar para vivir. Pero conforme las horas pasaban, el ambiente se volvía diferente, se sentía la pesadez de mil y un almas en aquel sitio. Sakura no encontraba explicación a aquello, ni entendía a que se debía dicha sensación. Sacó su geonig para investigar donde estaban exactamente y cuál era el pueblo más cercano. Confiaba desde luego en el buen juicio de Sasuke pero no confiaba en lo que sentía.

Sin embargo no había nada, el geonig marcaba que el siguiente pueblo estaba cerca del lago Kiess, ahí donde se reunirían con el escuadrón del que tanto se había hablado.

—Es extraño—dijo Sasuke, de repente—, me dejo llevar más por los mapas porque crecí con ellos y según esto aquí debería estar el pequeño pueblo de Tiév.

—En el geonig no hay nada—Sakura entendió entonces porque Sasuke fue tan insistente de que siguieran ese camino. Ahora comprendía que se había dejado llevar por el mapa y no por el localizador que había sido diseñado por BIOMEDICS-R, suspiró y se acercó a él tomando con delicadeza el mapa de él para darle un vistazo—, en efecto estamos en esta zona y según esto sí debería estar el pueblo que dices.

Se miraron, confundidos.

—El mapa no es tan viejo, además si el pueblo hubiese sido abandonado se deberían ver las edificaciones—meneó la cabeza, algo estaba mal, jodidamente mal.

—Sasuke—él asintió—, este lugar tiene tierra fértil, parece que en el pasado fue un buen lugar. Es raro encontrar sitios así en Belgurk, generalmente todos son áridos y las tierras no son buenas.

—Belgurk es una tierra sin esperanzas, ellos básicamente dependen de la incipiente pesca de las zonas en donde hay lagos—Sasuke recordaba aquellas anécdotas en donde su hermano le hablaba de un lugar en donde las plantas no crecían y donde las personas buscaban que comer. Todo lo encontraban en el Lago Kiess, el lugar natural más importante y valioso en Belgurk, protegido y custodiado desde el inicio de los tiempos—, de cualquier manera parece ser que este mapa tiene algún error.

Sakura alzó sus hombros. Si había un pueblo o no ese era un asunto que de momento causaba intriga.

—Debemos pasar la noche en los árboles— _tal y como el otro día_ —y protegernos de los Ignis.

—¡Espera, mira!—Sakura bajó de su caballo y corrió unos metros para enseñarle a Sasuke el paisaje. Era bellísimo.

Piedras rojas creciendo del suelo, brillantes y hermosas.

Pero para Sasuke ese paisaje tuvo otro significado.

 _La joya de su madre._

 _El anillo de Ignis, el de la ascensión._

—Sakura…—la detuvo, antes de que avanzara más—, he visto esas piedras rojas antes.

 _¿Podía ser posible?_

—Son hermosas—los ojos de Sakura brillaban con intensidad—¡son hermosas!

—¿Pero qué son esas piedras?

Sasuke quería tocarlas, pero en el fondo sabía que eso sería demasiado osado. Sin embargo, Sakura tomó una de las piedras y la frotó, al instante su PTB comenzó a despedir humo, pero para Sakura aquel detalle era mínimo e insignificante, ella no sentía.

—¡Sakura, espera!—de un manotazo, Sasuke hizo que Sakura las arrojara el piso. Por un instante la vio en estado de trance, sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados de furia mientras que sus manos sintéticas temblaban, pero no duró demasiado pues al instante ella entró en razón—¿por qué las tomaste?

—¿Tomar qué?—parpadeó rápido—, ¿qué tomé?

—Acabas de tomar dos de esas piedras y las frotaste en tus manos—dijo Sasuke, severo—, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No, en realidad—Sakura miró sus PTB y se dio cuenta de que quedaban remanentes de aquella piedra roja, eran pequeños gránulos que se asemejaban más bien a los de la sal—, ¿por qué lo hice?

—No sé pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí, esta zona no es segura.

—El geonig no dice que exista peligro alguno.

—Pero tampoco nos garantiza que estemos seguros—Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se subiera al caballo—, Sakura, debemos irnos.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí al menos a investigar que ocurre, jamás habíamos visto tal cantidad de piedras rojas. Si son valiosas, ¿por qué Belgurk es tan pobre? Este es un depósito enorme Sasuke, pero si no son piedras preciosas y causan otra cosa… tal vez podríamos hacer que BIOMEDICS-R tome cartas en el asunto y que sus científicos investiguen.

Sasuke entendía el punto de Sakura, ciertamente ese depósito de aparentes joyas no era común pero tampoco era normal el efecto que causaban.

Fue entonces que evocó las palabras de Temari, una historia que ella le había contado tiempo atrás.

 _"—Este mundo está condenado, Sasuke. Lo hemos roto, lo hemos destruido—Sasuke vio como Temari apretaba sus puños y fruncía su ceño. Le pareció que iba a llorar, auguraba eso. Sin embargo ella alzó su rostro y respiró profundamente—. Me considero culpable de esto, una vez que mi hermano regrese en sí podré estar en calma._

 _Sasuke no respondió. Regularmente así era, Temari llegaba a visitarlo y ardía en rabia. Él sabía que ella quería desahogarse y ahogar sus penas. ¿Y quién era él para decir algo? Mientras ella hablaba, él la miraba y después al insipiente techo. Temari iba a verlo casi todos los días, pero nunca vio en ella una sonrisa. Siempre era la misma expresión; cansada y frustrada. Como si todas las tormentas del universo estuvieran encerradas en ella._

 _—Gaara siempre fue un buen chico—recordaba Temari—era el menor pero siempre mostró una determinación increíble. Él siempre tuvo un espíritu inquieto, ya lo había predicho madre. Solía decirnos que Gaara era una tormenta encerrada. Pero, ¿cómo iba yo a entenderlo si era apenas una niña? No cuidé bien de mis hermanos. Fui una persona tóxica para ellos. Los limité, los llevé por un camino incierto y no los eduqué bien._

 _Sasuke quiso preguntar el motivo, pero Temari lo adivinó._

 _—Nuestra madre murió apenas Gaara nació. Padre cayó en la desesperación pero se mantuvo. Creo que la muerte de madre fue la causa del efecto de nuestro destino. Padre se dejó manipular por el Concejo de ancianos ambiciosos, estaba solo. Madre era su mano derecha, era su corazón pero… ¿qué haces sin tu mano derecha y sin tu corazón? Sólo le quedaba el cerebro, y mi padre tomó malas decisiones. ¿Quién osaría a recriminárselas a Rasa No Sabaku? Su hija no. Tampoco sus hijos. Decidió sacar más y más energía del magma, a escondidas de Braznia y a escondidas del pueblo._

 _Los ojos de Sasuke por primera vez se posaron en los de Temari y supo que ella estaba sufriendo._

 _—Está bien que no hables, no es como que lo que cuente importe. Solo necesito, de alguna manera, saber que estoy viva y escuchar mi voz. Necesito sentir que aún soy capaz de recordar y de arrepentirme. ¿Qué sería de mí si no me arrepiento? ¿Me haría menos humana? Yo cometí también muchos errores. Pero todo inició con una causa y terminará con un efecto._

 _—Todos cometemos errores—Sasuke decidió decir algo, al final, ¿quién era él para juzgar lo que había o no hecho esa mujer?_

 _Los ojos de Temari se encendieron y asintió._

 _—¿Sabes? De cierto modo te asemejas un poco a mi hermano. Solo un poco—tal vez, en otro momento Temari hubiera reído ante aquella comparación. Gaara tenía el cabello rojo mientras que Sasuke tenía el cabello oscuro. Pero los dos tenían una similitud: el silencio imperaba cuando ella iniciaba una conversación—, en fin, espero un día encontrarme con él y cuando eso ocurra sentiré la verdadera paz._

 _—¿Tu hermano…?—¿está muerto?_

 _—No, no. Él vive, pero… ya no es lo que solía ser—y de nuevo esa mirada que se oscurecía, por algún motivo a Sasuke se le revolvía el estómago cuando veía que ella lo miraba así—, se dice que las personas se vuelven adictas a magnam, al corazón de todos los habitantes de las tierras inferiores, los matma._

 _—¿Magnam? ¿Matma?—Sasuke tenía curiosidad._

 _—Mi hermano se intoxicó, por así decirlo. Hubo un toque de queda en todo Belgurk mientras investigaban que era lo que ocasionaba el extraño fenómeno de colores en el cielo. De hecho él impuso ese toque de queda, qué cosas…—parecía que el dolor invadía a Temari pues apretaba sus puños—, los científicos investigaron por días, por meses el fenómeno pero nadie supo explicarlo. Un día, yo enfermé… era la enfermedad del desierto, me picó una serpiente venenosa mientras dormía y me dio esa enfermedad. Entonces, Gaara rompió el toque de queda._

 _Sasuke entendió la historia, no era necesario que Temari explicara más. Sin embargo, ella continuó hablando._

 _—Rompió el toque de queda para conseguir el antídoto, en realidad es muy simple, se necesita una flor de loto y con ella hacer un ungüento. Pero si no se suministra a tiempo, la persona puede morir por la infección. Sea como sea, mi hermano fue solo y regresó con la flor de loto pero…_

 _Lágrimas._

 _—…pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Apenas entró al palacio, los médicos sabían que él se convertiría en un Ignis. Me salvó, sí, ¿pero a costo de qué? Se dice que hay dos maneras en las que un humano se puede volver un Ignis. La primera, al ver el cielo cuando éste tiene colores peculiares y la segunda forma es por intoxicación. Gaara estuvo en contacto con magnam, es una piedra preciosa de color rojo. No sé más detalles, todo lo que sé fue lo que Gaara me dijo en sus últimos momentos de lucidez. Dijo que era una piedra hermosa, caliente al tacto y que parecía contener sangre. No lo entendí, hasta la fecha no sé si fue imaginación suya. Pero dicen que magnam es una piedra que yace en los interiores de la Tierra. Se ha querido investigar, pero no he podido ser testigo de lo que dicen los rumores. Se dice que las piedras de magnam algún día fueron los corazones de los habitantes de las tierras inferiores, los matma, seres que viven debajo de la tierra así como nosotros vivimos en la superficie._

 _Sasuke trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Temari lo impidió._

 _—Hablo demasiado y no digo nada, ¿qué podría hacer? Es mi culpa. Si Gaara no se hubiera enterado que me picó esa serpiente, él no hubiera roto el toque de queda, si no lo hubiera roto él estaría vivo dirigiendo con su sabiduría el país. Pero el destino es cruel y ahora él está en un estado en el que no es ni muerto, ni vivo, ni Ignis, es simplemente un ser que está congelado, esperando encontrar la cura a su mal. ¿Es justo acaso?_

 _—La vida no es justa…"_

—¡Sakura!—Sasuke se quedó en blanco por un instante. Temari le había hablado de magnam, pero en aquel entonces el relato de la mujer parecía haber sido sacado de sus propias penas y tristezas, ahora no le parecía tan loca la idea de estar frente a una mina de esas piedras—, debemos de irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Pareces confundido Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?

—Solo acabo de recordar algo, no tiene importancia.

—¿Es sobre las piedras?

Sasuke no respondió y Sakura no insistió más.

Sakura sabía que en la vida se podían cometer errores. Pero, ¿qué pasaba cuando esos errores pueden conducir a un aprendizaje? No pensó, ciertamente, en las consecuencias de tomar una piedra roja, así que la guardó. De algo estaba segura, cuando llegaran a BIOMEDICS-R lo primero que haría sería mandar a analizar la piedra. Tenía ya en mente a Karin, esa extraña mujer que había ascendido al rango de doctora en poco tiempo. No había tratado con ella pero se le veía confiable. Tal vez, ella pudiera darle las respuestas que el mundo ansiaba y si esa piedra contribuía al conocimiento, Sakura tomaría el riesgo. Incluso si Sasuke creía que era arriesgado.

Pero entonces, nuevamente ese sonido.

Sin embargo, era diferente. El geonig emitió una alarma que nunca antes había anunciado. La pantalla emitió destellos y tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron con terror inyectado en sus ojos: estaban rodeados de decenas de Ignis.

—¡Qué demonios!—Sasuke sacó su magnum y se dispuso a combatir, pero Sakura lo impidió.

—Estamos rodeados, sí, pero aún no han llegado a nosotros.

—¿Esperas que nos asesinen aquí mismo?—Sasuke dijo aquello con ironía, ironía que Sakura no logró entender—, escucha Sakura, tú tienes más probabilidades de sobrevivir, si yo los distraigo y tú das aviso…

—De ninguna manera—Sakura no tomaría ese riesgo—regresaremos los tres a BIOMEDICS-R cueste lo que cueste.

 _Naruto, Sasuke y ella._

—En ese caso, habrá que luchar juntos.

Los Ignis siempre se aparecían como seres deformes, llenos de ámpulas y con rostro desfigurado. Su estatura no rebasaba el promedio de un humano, siempre caminaban encorvados pero sus movimientos eran ágiles. Sus piernas delgadas parecían ser frágiles sin embargo eran fuertes. Tal vez el arma más poderosa de esas criaturas era precisamente su habilidad de emitir sonidos ensordecedores que lograban confundir a las personas. Un sonido que provenía de su garganta, era como su llanto, o tal vez su grito de odio. Sakura sabía eso de los Ignis. En el fondo, no podía comprender todavía cómo es que esas bestias alguna vez llegaron a ser humanos. No lo comprendía, era demasiado. Le costaba trabajo creer que de no controlarse esa guerra todos terminarían en ese estado. La humanidad se perdería y todo perecería. Era el inicio y el final. Tampoco entendía que ganaban teniendo esa guerra que hasta el momento parecía no tener fin. Le parecía que ya había tenido ese monologo interno antes.

 _Que antes se había cuestionado el significado de la guerra._

Pero Sakura también sabía que ella había sido creada para luchar, ella fue llamada Vanquish; la que pelea, la que lucha. ¿Ese era su destino verdadero? Y entonces, en ese caso ella no tenía permitido morirse.

 _"—Recuerda, nunca deben lastimarte el corazón. Si lo hacen…_

 _Morirás"_

Sakura sabía que esa pelea no se ganaría siendo ella. No estaba mal ser un arma, siempre y cuando pudiera abrir sus brazos y ayudar a Sasuke.

 _Epin._

Epin era una herramienta poderosa y a la vez peligrosa, pero en momentos como esos valía la pena tomar cualquier riesgo. Así fue como Sakura ingirió Epin con la promesa de volverse más fuerte. Sasuke no la detuvo, y eso solo provocaba que se cuestionara la naturaleza de Sakura y también la suya.

Siempre la defendió de aquellos que decían que era la doncella de la muerte, apodo que aparentemente había pasado a la historia pero que para Sasuke seguía igual de presente que en el pasado. Defendió a Sakura de esas personas que solo la veían como arma. Pero él no era muy diferente a esas personas puesto que no la detuvo de tomar Epin. Al contrario, agradecía que lo hiciera.

 _Tal vez era una forma de garantizar la supervivencia. Garantizar que Sakura pudiera estar a salvo._

Los Ignis se acercaron con su habitual grito. Pero lucían diferentes, tenían un aspecto más humano, no estaban deformados ni tenían las ámpulas características de aquellas bestias.

—Son diferentes—dijo Sasuke con cierta sorpresa en su voz—, no son bestias comunes.

Pero Sakura no lo escuchó. De sus brazos dos armas salieron, se extendieron y formaron un torbellino. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de rabia, su cuerpo se movía rápidamente y sus puños estaban apretados. Sasuke conocía perfectamente la manifestación de Epin.

 _Sakura en ese momento se asemejaba a un demonio ávido de sangre y venganza. Así pues se abalanzó sobre todas las bestias y con facilidad se deshizo de dos de ellas._

"¿Por qué no gritan?"

Se comportaban diferente, puede que más pacíficas. Sasuke trató de acercarse a uno de los Ignis e intentó pelear y se dio cuenta que eran más metódicos y menos salvajes. Como si tuvieran entendimiento. Pelear contra un Ignis en ese momento era como pelear contra otro humano aunque no por ello la pelea era menos difícil.

El geonig emitía sonidos de alarma anunciando que estaban completamente rodeados. Sasuke lo sabía, si había pensado que eran diez estaba equivocado.

—A-Aiuwa.

Sasuke detuvo su ataque al escuchar aquel sonido. Un Ignis caminaba hacia él con los ojos desorbitados, por un momento de verdad creyó que era un hombre. No podía explicarlo con simples palabras lo que sus ojos veían. Detrás de él, Sakura atacaba y asesinaba a diestra y siniestra, pero Sasuke se quedó congelado ante tal imagen.

—Aiuwa.

—¿Qué eres?—dijo trémulo, con la vaga esperanza de que aquella bestia pudiera entenderlo—, ¿quién eres?

El sonido de su respiración era tal que sentía como su cuerpo lo abandonaba. Frente a él, la bestia seguía avanzando con los brazos extendidos como si se estuviera redimiendo, demostrando que no le haría daño.

—Magnam, ma-gnam—y entonces, la bestia señaló el depósito de piedras rojas. A Sasuke le pareció que le estaba indicando el camino—magnam.

Entonces entendió que el relato de Temari era cierto, la piedra de magnam en verdad existía. También comprendió que había dos tipos de Ignis.

 _Los convertidos y los adictos._

No sabía a quién temerle más, los Ignis pasados eran feroces e impulsivos. Mientras que los que tenía al frente eran más dóciles pero…

—¡Magnam, magnam, magnam!

La bestia se acercó a él y de un manotazo anunció que no se detendría. Entonces Sasuke blandió su katana y de un corte la bestia cayó al suelo.

De su cuerpo fluyó un líquido rojo espeso, muy similar a la sangre. No era el clásico líquido naranja que salía del cuerpo de los Ignis anteriores, era diferente. La piel no se volvía negra, ni tampoco se despedía el típico humo con olor a azufre.

 _No._

Era una bestia diferente. Eran un tipo de Ignis distinto.

 _Humanos adictos al magnam, a la piedra roja que estaba justo detrás de ellos._

Frente a él se desarrollaba una pelea sangrienta. Sakura no tenía control sobre lo que hacía o no, era ese estado de euforia que Epin provocaba, era una imagen terrorífica difícil de digerir sin importar el número de veces que Sasuke hubiese visto aquello. Siempre era lo mismo, y ya conocía el desenlace: Sakura volviéndose insensible e inestable, enloquecida por el efecto de aquella sustancia. Las cabezas rodaban y el fluido rojo brotaba como una fuente de sangre en medio de aquel campo. No se desprendía humo, ni tampoco había gritos lastimeros. Nadie clamaba piedad.

Sasuke no concebía esa imagen, no quería asimilarla. Y sin embargo, él no era diferente al resto. Matar y matar sin final, descuartizar los cuerpos y arrojarlos al suelo. Uno tras otro, cayendo sin final, la sangre manchando las katanas y adornándola con ese rojo carmesí.

Uno, dos, tres cortes. Uno, dos, tres golpes y caían.

Sasuke cayó y divisó el paisaje. Cuan tranquilo y sereno lucía, las bestias lo rodeaban pero ahora eran ya fantasmas que yacían muertos en el suelo. Se preguntó sobre sus identidades, ¿tendrían una vida? ¿cuál fue su pasado?

Sakura enterró su katana y se hincó, dejándose descansar. Había terminado con todas y cada una de las bestias poniéndole punto final a aquella pelea. Cuanto habrían de ganar y cuanto habrían de perder en el futuro. El viento susurraba la nada, y la tierra se desprendía de a poco, el silencio imperó. Bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma.

—Uno de ellos creo que pidió ayuda—Sasuke se levantó y miró a su alrededor, cuán desolado lucía todo—ellos eran humanos, Sakura.

Pero entonces Sasuke notó algo extraño, un suceso que jamás había ocurrido frente a él.

—¿Eran humanos Sasuke?—Sakura señaló a una de las bestias—¡humanos!

Pero no tenían la apariencia de un Ignis, ni tampoco despedían humo. No. Sencillamente eran humanos. Frente a Sasuke y Sakura se desarrollaba una imagen diferente: humanos descabezados cuyas cabezas estaban alrededor de ellos. Ojos humanos, bocas humanas.

 _Humanos. Humanos en toda la extensión de la palabra._

—¡Imposible!—Sasuke no vaciló y se arrodilló ante uno de los cuerpos—, ellos tenían apariencia de Ignis, menos grotesca claro, pero no tenían esta apariencia.

Las manos artificiales de Sakura comenzaron a temblar. Esa sensación le era vagamente familiar. No entendía que ocurría ni porque sus manos se movían involuntariamente hacia su rostro.

 _Entonces, las lágrimas cayeron._

—Sasuke…—volteó hacia él con el rostro desencajado—, ¿asesiné humanos?

Sasuke entendía que aquellos Ignis aparentemente habían provenido de humanos adictos al magnam, de eso no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, una cosa muy diferente era la apariencia. Podía jurar que aquellos rostros eran diferentes, eran similares a los de un Ignis grotesco, no tenían forma humana.

 _Pero lo que veía eran rostros de humanos, la fisionomía no podía engañarlo. Las proporciones eran las adecuadas, las expresiones…_

 _¿En qué momento su apariencia había cambiado?_

Su katana estaba manchada de sangre, y esa sangre era de humano.

—Ayuda—una mano se movía, un cuerpo yacía desde el suelo. Sasuke volteó a verlo fingiendo que no estaba afectado por la escena frente a él—magnam…magnam.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

—Humano Tiév—del cuerpo de aquel hombre borboteaba sangre. Sasuke supo al instante que ese hombre era al que había lesionado con anterioridad—, magnam…

Sasuke no vaciló y se acercó a él, ciertamente su apariencia era la de un humano común sin embargo sus ojos eran diferentes, el iris estaba pintado de un peculiar color rojo.

—¿Quieres magnam?—tenía que seguir su juego si quería obtener información.

—Sí, sí—los ojos se encendieron y la boca se abrió—¡magnam!

—¿Te gusta el magnam?

—Nuestro, nuestro magnam nuestro.

—Mira—Sakura sacó de su bolsa la piedra que había recogido con anterioridad. Sasuke abrió sus ojos incrédulo—, ¿quieres esto?

El humano trató de levantarse y pataleó.

—¡Magnam, magnam!

—Son adictos al magnam—murmuró Sakura—, ha perdido toda la cordura.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes tú esa piedra Sakura?—Sasuke la miró con severidad—, es peligroso.

—No importa, de igual forma no me causa ningún daño. ¿Lo olvidaste? No soy humana, al final de cuentas, tampoco es como que pueda sentir dolor.

—¡Magnam!

El grito de un humano adicto a magnam no era muy diferente al de aquellos Ignis con los cuales Sasuke y Sakura estaban más familiarizados. Era básicamente el mismo sonido, pero era más doloroso. Ver a un humano adicto, tembloroso y perdido.

—¿Qué fue de Tiév?—Sakura estaba dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, si aquella era la única oportunidad que tenían para interrogarlo, lo harían—¡responde!

El hombre la miró con enfado, mostró sus dientes y de su boca comenzó a borbotear sangre.

—¡Te hizo una pregunta!—Sasuke colocó la katana cerca del cuello de aquella criatura y lo miró con severidad—, responde.

—Si me dices todo lo que sabes—Sakura acercó la piedra roja al hombre—, será tuya.

—Todos adictos a magnam, nuestro magnam, todos adictos.

Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron miradas. No hacía falta preguntar más, las cosas estaban claras.

 _El hecho de que los habitantes de Tiév se habían vuelto adictos a magnam._

Y entonces, la cabeza del hombre rodó. Sasuke limpió su katana y suspiró.

 _Nunca era fácil asesinar humanos. Era deplorable._

—Por eso no encontramos a nadie aquí—dijo Sakura—, pero, ¿dónde están los edificios?

—Todo un pueblo se convirtió en esto—Sasuke los señaló, en el fondo se sentía extraño. Ver a aquellas personas asesinadas pero que a su vez habían dejado toda humanidad atrás—, abandonaron todo por esas piedras.

—Sasuke, lo más prudente es que mandemos a analizar esta piedra. Puede que todas nuestras respuestas estén en el magnam.

 **/ * * */**

Las pisadas de los caballos eran lo único que se escuchaban en esa tarde. Ni un alma estaba en aquel pueblo fantasma. Metros más delante de la mina de magnam encontraron lo que suponía ser el pueblo de Tiév, aunque básicamente estaba abandonado, los edificios se veían desgastados y las calles estaban sucias. En otro tiempo, debería haber sido un pueblo lindo o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Sakura al caminar por aquellas estrechas calles que eran vestigio de un antiguo pueblo que había sido consumido por la adicción al magnam.

—No hay ni una persona—admitió Sasuke mientras bajaba de su caballo—, todos se volvieron adictos.

Sasuke había visitado muchas ciudades a lo largo de su vida, siempre se sorprendía de la gloria de las mismas sin importar qué. Pero sin duda la parte más difícil de estar en una ciudad abandonada era el pensar y recordar, saber que bajo esos techos las personas vivieron e hicieron una vida. Las calles eran testigo de que alguna vez los habitantes de ahí pisaron el pavimento.

—¿Llegaste a conocer este pueblo?—Sakura tocaba uno de los edificios preguntándose si era una casa o una tienda.

—No—Sasuke suspiró, le costaba trabajo creer que todo un pueblo había desaparecido—, tenemos que investigar aquí y nos estableceremos a pasar la noche.

—Dormir entre las ruinas de un antiguo pueblo, suena interesante—ironizó, al ver el paisaje—, ¿cómo es que todos se volvieron adictos? ¿no hubo alguien que fuera razonable?

—Los edificios parecen estar en buen estado, a juzgar por esta situación su conversión a Ignis no tiene mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke—Sakura se recargó en una de las paredes de la aparente casa y se dejó caer lentamente, cansada—, ¿crees que haya más pueblos así?

La realidad estaba frente a sus ojos, la amenaza estaba a su alrededor. Nada era seguro en el mundo pero Sasuke estaba convencido de que si no llegaban a la verdad, todas las ciudades se volvieran como Tiév. El solo pensarlo hacia que su corazón se removiera.

—Sí, sea lo que sea que esté pasando en el mundo estoy seguro que se estará esparciendo.

Sakura asintió.

—Me agrada que seas honesto, Sasuke.

—A veces se considera a la honestidad como un defecto.

—Yo no creo eso—confesó Sakura, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke—, en este momento creo que es una virtud.

—Defecto o virtud, eso depende de la persona—Tanto Sasuke como Sakura voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz. Se quedaron en silencio mientras que blandían cuidadosamente sus katanas—, ah, estén tranquilos no pretendo hacerles nada.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a toooodos, espero estén teniendo excelente día.

El capítulo de hoy ha revelado nuevas cosas, importantes para la trama. Ya conocimos un poco más de estos Ignis. Pero... ¿quién es la persona de al final? D: ¿qué sucederá?

Si les gustó, o tienen algún comentario será bienvenido!

Saludos y abrazos

Blossom Lu.

P.D No me dejen en wachado ;-;


	19. El titiritero y la marionetista

**X. El titiritero y la marioneta.**

El barro estaba desquebrajado y las paredes tenían rastro de humedad. No había luz artificial en aquella pequeña casa, ni mucho menos aire acondicionado, por ello la sensación térmica era mayor que en el exterior. Sin embargo, tenía aún un aire hogareño, ese ambiente que solo un hogar humano podía provocar.

—Niña, no les haré daño—entonces la mujer sonrió mientras que Sakura fruncía su ceño—, ¿qué puede hacerles una anciana como yo?

Había lógica en aquellas palabras. La mujer frente a ellos era de avanzada edad, su rostro estaba arrugado y su piel estaba manchada por el sol. Usaba ropas grises y un bastón que parecía ser de madera. El cabello estaba repleto de canas y sus ojos no miraban a ningún punto en específico.

Ella los había invitado a pasar a su casa, ante la renuencia de Sakura pero al final Sasuke aceptó.

—Abuela, ¿qué hace aquí?—Sasuke no pretendía ser un nieto ejemplar ni mucho menos actuar de esa manera. Simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber porque ella era la única en ese lugar.

—Ah…—la mujer sonrió, mostrando sus dientes faltantes y sus labios resecos—,vivo aquí y moriré aquí hasta el final de mis días, niño.

—Pero abuela—Sasuke no sonaba convencido—, este es un pueblo fantasma.

—Niño, no juzgues a un pueblo por su apariencia.

—Ilumíneme abuela.

—Es cierto que no hay personas, salvo yo que soy una pobre anciana entre tantos fantasmas pero no siempre fue así niño.

—Este es el pueblo de Tiév, ¿no?

—Ciertamente, es y fue el pueblo de Tiév—la anciana parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke tomó su mano—, perdona niño suelo cansarme con facilidad, mis años de juventud han quedado atrás desde hace muchas décadas.

—Abuela no comprendo—Sasuke miraba a su alrededor y miraba una casa vacía y polvorienta, un lugar que no era apto para una persona de edad—, este pueblo está vacío y ciertamente no hay personas pero usted sigue aquí.

—Ah niño, quizá tu pregunta va encaminada hacia el motivo por el cual sigo viva, ¿no?

—¿Por qué sigue viva?—Sakura se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa, la cual estaba llena de arena—, cerca de aquí hay un depósito de magnam y creemos que las…

Sasuke la miró de soslayo y suspiró.

—Abuela, queremos saber qué sucedió aquí. No queremos dañarla, tenemos dudas.

—Niños—la anciana se recargó sobre la pared y juntó sus manos—, hacía tantos días y lunas que alguien que no fuera un fantasma venía por aquí. Si llegaron a esta zona es porque los han matado a todos—aunque su mirada no se enfocaba a ellos, Sakura sintió como los ojos blancos de la mujer se posaban en ellos—, ¿o me equivoco?

—Abuela, no tuvimos otra opción—confesó Sakura con las manos temblorosas—, eran muchos y…

—Lo sé niña, lo sé. Aunque no sé si agradecerles o lamentarme por la perdida.

—Abuela, nuestra intención no era irrumpir en la paz de este lugar ni afectar este lugar, somos viajeros.

Sakura frunció su entrecejo. Esa mentira ni Sasuke se la creía.

"Viajeros"

—Niño… soy vieja, pero no tonta—la anciana se echó a reír sorprendiendo a Sasuke—, ciertamente no veo nada, hace tiempo que quedé ciega. Mucho antes de la tragedia. Pero tengo un sexto sentido, y mi audición está en un nivel superior. Escuché que blandían sus katanas, el sonido del metal chillando y cortando el aire. Unos simples viajeros que pretenden caminar por el mundo no usarían esas armas, ellos usarían kunais. No hay necesidad de mentir aquí niño, al final, ¿qué puedo hacerles yo?

—Lo siento abuela—dijo Sasuke—fui inoportuno.

—Está bien niño, todos en algún momento somos jóvenes y desconfiados. Todos en algún momento debemos partir.

—Abuela, perdone.

—No, está bien—la mujer tomó la mano de Sasuke—, esto…

Pero la retiró al instante. Sakura miró atenta la escena.

—¿Sucede algo abuela?

—Tu piel…—pero de nuevo la mano de la anciana se colocó sobre la mano artificial de Sasuke—esto no es piel, es titanio.

—Abuela—Sakura se dirigió a ella—, ¿cómo lo sabe?

La anciana frunció su ceño, como si estuviese pensando.

—Ah… han pasado tantos años, hubo un día en el que fui joven como ustedes y tuve una familia—la mujer negó—, pero no quiero entretenerlos con mi pasado banal y aburrido, ustedes vienen por respuestas y ¿quién soy yo para negárselas? Al final, creo que esta era misión, vivir para contar lo que sucedió aquí. Soy demasiado anciana como para huir de aquí, solo estoy a la espera de que mis suministros de comida se acaben para morir en paz. Aunque si soy honesta, creí que moriría devorada por esas criaturas.

—Perdone si mostramos poco entusiasmo—dijo Sasuke—, en realidad todo lo que nos cuente estará bien.

—Como me gustaría ofrecerles algo—la anciana hizo un ademán débil con las manos—hay algunas conservas en ese estante, si ustedes…

—Gracias abuela, nosotros estamos bien.

La anciana asintió, la historia comenzó.

—Tiév era un pequeño pueblo, ciertamente nunca fue un pueblo grande o próspero. Las personas solíamos ir a Grim, un pueblo que queda a una media hora de aquí—Sasuke asintió, por el mapa que tenía el pueblo de Grim aparecía pero en el geonig no—, pero ese pueblo seguro que está en las mismas condiciones que aquí, no esperen encontrar mucho. Con suerte encontraran tal vez a algún anciano como yo, aunque no sé.

—¿Cómo fue que…? —Sakura no sabía cómo plantear la pregunta. ¿Cómo preguntarle acerca de cómo fue que el pueblo se volvió inhabitable?

—Fue hace algunos meses, aunque en realidad todo comenzó el año pasado. Vinieron unas personas a hablar con el jefe de aquí, dijeron que necesitaban analizar la tierra ya que aparentemente había energía, o una cosa así, no presté mucha atención ya que desde hacía años que había perdido interés en las cosas mundanas.

—¿Quiénes fueron los que vinieron abuela?

—Eran gente del Presidente no Sabaku, de la capital. Aparentemente todo salió bien y hubo prosperidad económica, sin embargo, las personas comenzaron a comportarse extrañas. Era como si estuvieran eternamente enojadas, ellos estaban fascinados por las piedras rojas, así es como me lo describió una niña de aquí.

—¿Piedras rojas?

—Decían que eran hermosas pero yo no pude apreciarlas, ni podré, porque estoy ciega. Sea como sea las personas comenzaron a pelearse por las piedras rojas y en el pueblo se armó disputa por ellas. Yo no entendí absolutamente nada de aquel asunto y decidí aislarme de los demás. Creo que debí involucrarme un poco más para entender que era lo que ocurría.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Desaparecieron. Todos desaparecieron. La niña que solía venir a cuidarme dijo que iría a conseguir más de esas piedras al norte, porque ahí había un gran depósito. Le dije que no fuera, pero no hizo caso a mi consejo. Incluso, admitió que sabían a gloria. _¿A qué sabe la gloria?_ , le pregunté y ella no respondió. Esa fue la última vez que vino a visitarme.

—¿Las piedras rojas podían comerse?

—Nunca lo vi, niño. Pero esa niña nunca me había mentido. Sea como fuese, en las noches escuchaba el lamento de las personas y como gritaban "magnam, magnam". Evidentemente no me atreví a salir y me encerré en mi propia casa. Tenía miedo.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sale?

—Oh niño, cuando eres ciego y tu edad está rozando la muerte lo último que te preocupa es el correr del tiempo. En realidad puede que hayan pasado un par de meses, o un par de días. Lo más difícil de vivir aquí es el silencio, ¿pueden escucharlo? El silencio tiene sonido.

—Abuela, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?—Sasuke tomó sus manos. Realmente se sentía afligido. Tenía una debilidad por las personas mayores porque de cierta manera sentía que estaban desprotegidos. Pensó en su madre, ¿estaría bien cuidada? ¿estarían velando por su desconocida enfermedad?

—Háganme compañía esta noche, si muero, al menos sé que no morí en soledad.

Sakura bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Ah, me gustaría que sacaran un libro de fotografías, está arriba pero me es imposible bajarlo en mi estado. Me gustaría recordar un poco el pasado.

Sakura asintió y tomó el único libro que estaba a la vista en un estante no muy alto. Lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo la frialdad. Era de un color negro con bordes dorados.

—Antes de que la soledad me invadiera, muchos años atrás, yo tuve una familia. Tenía un nieto…—Sakura abrió al álbum de fotografías tal y como la anciana se lo pidió—, su cabello era muy lindo, recuerdo que cuando tenía miedo le gustaba que tocara su cabello y que le susurrara que todo estaría bien.

Sasuke miró de soslayo la fotografía y frunció su entrecejo. Ese niño era similar a…

—Sasori, así se llamaba—dijo la mujer—pero él murió.

Sakura dejó caer de golpe el libro de fotografías sobre la mesa de barro y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede niña?—preguntó la anciana asustada.

—¿Sasori…murió?

—Sí… en la primera guerra contra Braznia.

—La primera guerra fue en 1945 y duró tres años—dijo Sasuke pensativo—, ¿cómo era su nieto?

Sasuke sentía que lo que estaba a punto de descubrir trazaría un antes y un después. En ese viaje encontrarían respuestas pero también surgirían dudas.

 _Interrogantes que esperaba se pudieran responder._

—Mi nieto…—la anciana cerró sus ojos y se proyectó al pasado, a tiempos mejores en donde ella lo cuidaba en su modesta casa, cuando salían a comprar dulces—, él era callado y curioso, siempre tuvo curiosidad por las marionetas.

Sakura tragó saliva.

 _El titiritero y el marionetista._

Sasori, el escorpión Rojo.

—Perdí a mi hijo cuando él salió hacia la capital con su esposa, unos bandidos los asaltaron y asesinaron—la voz de Chiyo se entrecortaba—, así fue como me hice cargo del pequeño Sasori. Creció conmigo aquí en Tiév y se interesó por hacer marionetas, en mis años mozos yo hacía pequeñas marionetas para vender en el mercado de Grim y a Sasori le gustaba verme hacerlas, siempre se sentaba y observaba con atención, era muy curioso.

La voz de la añoranza se apoderaba de la anciana quien de vez en cuando juntaba sus manos y las apretaba. Sasuke sabía que la mujer estaba sufriendo internamente, nunca era fácil decir adiós, pero la situación era diferente y bastaba con ver las fotos para confirmarlo. Aunque las imágenes estuvieran reveladas en blanco y negro no había duda de que la persona que estaba en las fotografías era la anciana, aunque mucho más joven, y un niño con la misma mirada que Akasuna no Sasori. No había duda alguna, era él.

 _Pero… las cuentas no eran lógicas, Sasori debería lucir con más edad._

 _A menos que…_

—¿En qué año nació Sasori?—Sasuke se sintió mal al hacer la pregunta pero era necesario para descubrir que misterios había detrás de aquel hombre.

—El pequeño Sasori nació en 1911, en el invierno más crudo que hasta el momento recuerdo.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron entre sí. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran hablando de otro Sasori? Era imposible que él tuviera más de sesenta años, impensable.

—Yo nací en 1873, o bueno… eso recuerdo—la anciana rió, sin embargo su risa vino acompañada de tos—, debo ser una anciana… pero creo que en general la vida ha sido buena, supongo.

—¿Usted se apellida Akasuna…?

La anciana los miró con sus ojos blancos, producto de su ceguera y asintió.

—Ese es mi apellido de casada, Akasuna no.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a su cabeza y dio un respingo.

—¿Está segura que su nieto murió?

—Niño—la anciana se dirigió a él con severidad—, los muertos a los muertos, la tierra a la tierra. Mi nieto murió en la primera guerra, justo en el año de 1945 contra el ejército de Braznia. Nadie de su escuadrón sobrevivió. Recuerdo ese día, yo barría la casa de la arena y el barro y llegó un militar, hizo una reverencia y me entregó su katana. No recuerdo donde está pero si gustan…

—No es necesario—admitió Sasuke—, entiendo.

—Dijeron que la batalla fue brutal—los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas—, la mayoría de los habitantes de aquí perdimos a algún familiar, todos nos solidarizamos de una u otra manera. Han pasado cerca de treinta años desde aquella guerra y me temo que las heridas nunca sanarán. Nunca me entregaron su cuerpo— _"Bingo…"_ —, dijeron que muchos cuerpos se perdieron y que era imposible recuperarlos, solo me dieron su katana llena de sangre a manera de consolación. La guerra nunca trae nada bueno.

Sasuke se sentía extraño. La historia de la mujer no parecía ser inventada, ni tampoco las fotografías. Lo que Chiyo decía parecía ser nada más y nada menos que la verdad, pero eso solo abría nuevas interrogantes, más de las que se pudo haber imaginado al emprender el viaje rumbo a LeBrou: un pueblo abandonado, Ignis que alguna vez fueron humanos, magnam y finalmente el hecho de que Sasori aparentemente había detenido su edad.

—Abuela Chiyo, ¿puede iluminarme con algo?—la anciana asintió. Sakura se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos—, ¿sabe usted que es un Lákyr?

Sasuke frunció su entrecejo. Los Lákyr eran las marionetas humanas, producto de lo que había creado Sasori. Sakura de hecho era una Lákyr.

Increíblemente, la anciana Chiyo pareció estar familiarizada con aquel término.

—¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre, niña?—Chiyo sonaba ligeramente molesta pero también mostraba curiosidad—, a menos que hayas conocido a Sasori en el pasado creería que sabes lo que es un Lákyr pero él no era una persona sociable, así que ¿de dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

—Sasori…

—¿Uh?—Chiyo se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Sakura y ella no hizo más que asentir, incómoda por el tacto. Las manos arrugadas de la anciana recorrían el rostro de Sakura, centímetro por centímetro. Sasuke observaba atento la escena y para él no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la anciana lucía con rostro descompuesto—, tu piel… no es humana.

 _"…No es humana"_

Al instante, la anciana alejó sus manos, como si de fuego se tratara.

—¿Qué sucede abuela?—Sasuke no estaba realmente preocupado por la reacción, de hecho le parecía algo natural puesto que las personas no deberían estar familiarizadas con los Lákyr. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que la anciana comenzara a reírse.

—Ya decía yo que ustedes no eran simples viajeros. Hacía tantos años que no sentía el titanio entre mis manos. Pero… eres una chica, puedo escuchar tu voz. Lo que tienes en el rostro no es una máscara, es tu piel. Solo hay una persona capaz de lograr esto, solo una persona—y entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir—, cuando Sasori tenía alrededor de veinte años era un experto en marionetas, en sus ratos libres solía ayudarme para venderlas en el mercado. Pero él siempre fue muy taciturno, nunca supe que pasaba por su mente. Había días en los que se quedaba mirando a la nada en su estudio. Nada le satisfacía y eso que solía hacer marionetas muy lindas, se vendían muy bien.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar aquello.

 _"—… marionetas muy lindas"_

—Bajemos…—fue entonces que Chiyo se levantó, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la anciana asintió—, estoy vieja pero conozco el camino, gracias por ayudarme niño.

La casa de la anciana ciertamente era modesta. Lucía descuidada por el tiempo, la humedad los rodeaba y el olor a tierra mojada era evidente. Parecía que en muchos años no se había limpiado, pues incluso había telarañas en las esquinas. Sasuke la sostenía del brazo mientras que Chiyo arrastraba sus pies para conducirlos al sótano de su vivienda. Esa parte estaba oscura así que se tuvieron que guiar por el tacto.

—En otros tiempos aquí hubiera estado lleno de luz, Sasori se la pasaba en su estudio más que en la sala o que cualquier otro sitio. Pero, con el tiempo se fue descuidando. Perdonen si hay mucha suciedad, una anciana como yo ya no puede dedicarse a estas cosas, finalmente solo esperaba a que un día la vida se me acabara.

Chiyo se acercó a lo que parecía ser una puerta, a tientas buscó el picaporte y la abrió.

—No recuerdo con exactitud el orden de las cosas—tosió—, vaya que hay polvo…

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a su alrededor, se alcanzaba a distinguir una mesa e hilos.

—Por aquí debería haber una lámpara… si la encuentran, les podría ser de utilidad.

Sakura asintió y con facilidad encontró la lámpara, estaba a la mano. La encendió y aquello solo provocó que se facilitara la visión. Frente a ellos estaba el estudio de Akasuna no Sasori. Aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo común, había un estante lleno de hilos, otro de madera apolillada y otro más de barro seco y roto.

—Cuando era niño, Sasori quiso revivir a sus padres—dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa—, evidentemente eso es imposible pero, ¿quién era yo para decirle que no? le dije que si hacía una marioneta de ellos tal vez pudiera tenerlos más cerca, pero lo dije en broma, ¿cómo iba a saber que se lo tomaría tan en serio?

Entonces, Sasuke encontró en un baúl lleno de polvo, arañas y dos marionetas abrazadas entre sí.

—¿Sus padres?—Sasuke frunció el entrecejo—, ¿sus padres estaban abrazados?

—Ah… entonces encontraste las marionetas de sus papás, sí… a Sasori le gustaba esa imagen, que sus padres estuvieran abrazados. En muchas ocasiones intentó que tuvieran movilidad y que lo abrazaran por siempre, pero no lo consiguió—aquello lo dijo con nostalgia—. Él dijo que algún día lograría crear un nuevo tipo de marionetas, únicas en su tipo, las bautizó como Lákyr.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí. No había duda, el Sasori que mencionaba la abuela Chiyo era realmente el Sasori que ellos conocían. No podía ser de otro modo.

—Abuela Chiyo—Sakura se acercó preocupada a ella—, ¿los Lákyr son marionetas humanas, verdad?

Sakura sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo.

La anciana se echó a llorar.

—Lo siento, no debí…—quiso poner sus manos en los hombros de la anciana pero ella negó.

—Está bien niña, está bien… ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? ¿quién soy yo para callar? Da igual, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga. El pasado es pasado, y no importa que suceda ya, finalmente mi hora está cerca y posiblemente esta sea la última conversación que tenga con alguien. Mi alma ha de descansar y será por ustedes. Hay un baúl debajo de una mesa. Espero que aún esté ahí, tiene una cerradura…—Chiyo apartó su cabello canoso y grasiento y señaló su cuello para mostrarles la llave que ella usaba como si fuera un colguije—, si están dispuestos a abrirla… iluminaré todas sus dudas, hemos llegado a este punto, no hay retorno.

Chiyo se quitó el colguije que por muchos años había estado en su cuello, se lo extendió a Sakura y ella asintió. Y tal como había dicho Chiyo, el baúl se encontraba debajo del escritorio, para Sasuke fue una tarea sencilla sacarlo, aunque no le pareció que fuera un baúl, más bien le pareció que era una especie de ataúd.

Sakura abrió aquel contenedor con cuidado, sus manos temblaban y Sasuke acercó una de sus manos para tranquilizarla. Se miraron por un par de segundos, transmitiéndose mutuamente paz. Pasará lo que pasara, lo afrontarían.

En cuanto abrieron el baúl salió polvo y un olor increíblemente fuerte. Un olor a descomposición, incluso salieron cucarachas del lugar. Sasuke se hizo para atrás ante la fetidez del olor.

 _Pero aquello no era lo impactante, sino lo que había ahí._

—Se llamaba Komushi—dijo Chiyo detrás de ellos—, él fue el único amigo de Sasori. Se conocieron desde que fueron niños. Komushi solía ayudarme en casa, a veces iba al mercado y me traía el mandado y en otras ocasiones me ayudaba a barrer y esas cosas. De cierta manera me ayudaba a no sentirme tan sola. Los dos estudiaron en la academia de reclutas, el sueño de Komushi era volverse un soldado—Chiyo bajó su mirada  
—pero honestamente no era fuerte, ¿quién era yo para impedirle que siguiera con su sueño? Sea como sea, un día Komushi fue a vigilar las periferias del pueblo, se presumía que una caravana de asaltantes atormentaba a los viajeros de la zona y en efecto, se enfrentaron a los rufianes pero en esa pelea Komushi perdió su brazo.

Sakura se tomó las manos, entendió entonces como es que había surgido la idea de los Lákyr…

—Él era un sol—admitió Chiyo—, era el sol de Sasori. Como dije, mi nieto era muy taciturno, pero se preocupaba por las personas. Al saber que su mejor amigo había perdido su brazo en batalla entró en desesperación. La madre de Komushi era amiga nuestra y nos pidió encarecidamente que ayudáramos a su hijo. Sasori aceptó…

—¿Cómo lo ayudaría?

—Colocándole una pieza de marioneta en su mano, algo así como una prótesis.

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello. Esos debieron ser los inicios de las PTB, aunque no estaba muy convencido de aquello. Se suponía que Braznia fue el país que inició con dicho proyecto, BIOMEDICS se vanaglorió de dicho éxito pero eso había sucedido en 1944.

—Aquello pasó en 1931, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien como si hubiese sido ayer…—Chiyo llevó las manos a su nariz, ante el olor tan desagradable. Sasuke cerró el baúl, no quería ver más—, sin embargo, Sasori no sabía cosas de medicina. Él era un marionetista, no un doctor. El implante aparentemente fue un éxito, sin embargo… las heridas de Komushi se infectaron, el calor y la humedad no son buenos amigos de las heridas así que él murió.

 _El baúl contenía el cuerpo de un chico. No tendría más de veinte años. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, no mostraba signos de descomposición. Mas estaba lleno de gusanos y cucarachas. La escena era horrible y el olor aún más. Sasuke cerró el baúl, no quería ver más esa escena. De fondo, Chiyo seguía contando su anécdota._

—Su familia no nos guardó rencor, en realidad todos fuimos consientes de la muerte de Komushi y nadie culpabilizó a Sasori. Nadie excepto él mismo. No sé si perdió la cordura en ese momento, o tal vez era una especie de expiación. Sasori no concebía que su amigo hubiese muerto de esa forma. Tal vez la manera en que Sasori expresaba su dolor era no llorando, jamás lo vi soltar una sola lágrima.

—Pero—Sasuke se atrevió a intervenir—, lo que acabo de ver fue un cuerpo que no estaba en estado de descomposición. Han pasado más de cuarenta años y para este momento el cuerpo debería ser un montón de huesos.

—Sasori se obsesionó—admitió Chiyo—y creó su primer marioneta humana, creó un Lákyr.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma.

 _Todo lo que era. Todo su cuerpo…_

—Estaba tan obsesionado que quiso que su amigo viviera. Dijo que encontraría el modo de traerlo a la vida, por ello decidió conservar sus órganos. De ahí viene el olor. Pero mi nieto no marcó límites e incluso experimentó más y más… hasta que de repente dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?—Sasuke quiso creer que lo que detuvo a Sasori fue el aparente final de su vida en la primera guerra contra Braznia, sin embargo no fue así.

—Antes de su muerte, él viajó a Braznia. Le advertí que no debía cruzar al país enemigo pero no siguió mis consejos y se fue. Dijo que se reuniría con su alumno.

—¿Con su alumno?

—Orochimaru, Orochimaru Mitarashi.

 _La verdad cae a gotas, las preguntas fluyen cual río frenético cargado de agua._

Sasuke se estremeció. Orochimaru Mitarashi había sido el mayor genio de toda la historia de BIOMEDICS, aquel que había sido el creador del genoma sintético humano y aquel que había contribuido en gran parte a las PTB, a menos que…

… ¡a menos que Sasori hubiera colaborado en secreto!

Tenía lógica. Nadie más en el mundo sabía tanto de las PTB como Sasori. Fue capaz de crear un Lákyr humano, a Vanquish. Era virtuoso, inteligente, tenaz… pero Sasuke estaba seguro de algo, Vanquish no era el primer Lákyr con éxito.

 _No._

 _Sasori era un Lákyr humano. Había experimentado en él mismo._

—¿Quién era Orochimaru Mitarashi?—Sakura había escuchado aquel nombre, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

—No lo sé niña, Sasori dijo aquello como un impulso. De cualquier manera, viajó a Braznia y regresó, aunque… puedo decir que no fue el mismo. Al correr de los años él se había vuelto frío, sádico. Experimentaba con animales y con los muertos. Quise denunciar sus actos pero algo me lo impidió. Quizá fue el sentimiento, tal vez pensé que era lo mejor. De cualquier modo, él pagó por sus pecados el día que murió. O al menos eso es lo que yo creí hasta hoy.

Sasuke iba a detener a Sakura pero fue imposible.

—Abuela Chiyo… su nieto nunca murió—los labios de Sakura se abrieron con lentitud—, él está vivo.

La anciana no dijo nada. Se quedó meditando y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Después de algunos segundos se atrevió a hablar.

—En el fondo, siempre quise mantener esa esperanza. Aunque debía ser franca, Sasori murió… al menos hasta el día de hoy. Cuando toqué tu rostro y tus manos supe que algo no estaba bien. Se sentían tan irreales. Era titanio con algo más. Entonces lo supe, nadie en el mundo entero sería capaz de recrear y hacer algo tan minuciosamente, el único capaz debía ser Sasori.

 **/* * *(1)* * */**

 **Corazón carmesí**

Chiyo les había invitado a quedarse en su casa. Según ella, ellos serían los últimos invitados que tendría en vida y aquello de alguna u otra manera la alegraba, aunque lamentaba no poder ofrecerles algo más que una cobija polvorienta y un cuarto sucio y frío. Pero Sasuke ni Sakura pedían más que eso, al menos tenían la tranquilidad de no estar trepados en un árbol, cuidándose las espaldas ante cualquier peligro.

—La vida da muchas sorpresas—confesó Sasuke—, cuando salimos de Labyrinth sabía que surgirían dudas en el camino, pero también pensé que tendríamos algunas respuestas. Nunca me imaginé que fueran de este tipo.

—La situación de la abuela Chiyo no es buena—Sakura miraba al techo, sin mayor emoción. De vez en cuando caían pequeños gránulos de arena sobre su rostro—. Ha vivido por mucho tiempo sola, debe ser una vida difícil. Estar en un pueblo donde todos se fueron para ser Ignis y que al final nosotros fuésemos los causantes de sus muertes.

—Fue por su bien, Sakura. Al final les dimos descanso, de otro modo seguirían viviendo siendo bestias.

—No se lo merecían, nadie merece ese tipo de muerte—Sakura cerró su ojo izquierdo, un gránulo de arena cayó dentro de su ojo, frunció su ceño—, nacieron aquí y posiblemente pensaron que su muerte sería por causas naturales, no en ese estado.

—Siendo honesto, es la primera vez que me siento de este modo—Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a su pecho—, generalmente cuando hay una guerra estás consiente de lo que haces. Al ver los cuerpos te estremeces y es normal, pero esta vez fue diferente. Sentí que estaba asesinando a personas realmente inocentes.

—Y lo eran—Sakura se miró sus manos, le parecía que aún habían remanentes de sangre—, su único pecado fue volverse adictos a magnam.

—Pero, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Chiyo?—Sakura lo miró, ladeando su cabeza—, ella mencionó que vinieron personas a analizar la tierra. Eso significa que ellos fueron los causantes de exponer las piedras de magnam, ¿quién los envió y bajo qué motivo? Según ella fue gente del Presidente de Belgurk, pero el Presidente no está actualmente en el poder, entonces, ¿quién? Alguien tuvo que dar la orden.

—Infieres que alguien del gobierno está involucrado, ¿no?

Sasuke quería decir que sí, que alguien del gobierno debía estar detrás de todo ese asunto. Pero entraba en una contradicción, se suponía que Braznia y Belgurk habían formado una especie de alianza y por ello se había creado Labyrinth, entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía que el mismo gobierno perjudicara a la gente?

 _Era simplemente ilógico._

—Hasta hace unos meses confiaba en las decisiones de Kakashi Hatake, creí cada una de las palabras que me dijo—confesó Sakura, hablando más para sí misma que para Sasuke—. Recuerdo haber despertado una noche, estaba recostada en una cama y mis manos estaban atadas. No lo entendí, pero tampoco me preocupó. No sentí absolutamente nada—Sasuke se giró para observarla. Estar recostado en el piso provocaba que pudiera verla más de cerca y analizar cada una de sus expresiones—, pero entonces Kakashi se presentó conmigo. Sasori lo acompañaba. Kakashi habló conmigo y dijo que yo era el arma que habría de servir al país. No me importó, ni siquiera un poco.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y afiló su mirada. El solo imaginar que Sakura estuvo en esa posición mientras que él no pudo protegerla le hacía enfurecer.

—Yo hubiera creído en todas las palabras que me decía Kakashi, si él me hubiera dicho que la sangre era azul yo lo habría creído sin dudar—Sakura se lamentaba de aquello—, pero algo cambió cuando vi esa lluvia negra, el día en el que casi morimos los tres. No sé qué ocurrió pero comencé a juzgar las acciones de Kakashi y las de Sasori. Ya no me parecían tan perfectos ni sabios como antes. Dudé de sus palabras. Ahora… no sé qué creer—Sakura se giró para observar fijamente a Sasuke, él parpadeó lentamente. Estaban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia—, ¿en qué bando estamos? ¿a quién servimos? ¿Belgurk, Braznia, BIOMEDICS-R, Kakashi? ¿quién es nuestro líder?

Sasuke quería responderle, de verdad. Sin embargo, dar una respuesta en ese momento sería dar una mentira y él estaba harto de ellas. Él no estaba en esa habitación por obedecer a Kakashi Hatake, ni por Sasori. Estaba ahí porque era la única manera en la que podría descubrir el paradero de Naruto y de su madre, el camino para encontrar las respuestas. En el pasado hubiera obedecido a Kakashi porque confiaba en él, porque creía en él.

 _Pero, ¿qué era la verdad? ¿qué era la mentira? ¿qué debía creer? ¿a quién debía obedecer?_

—Sasuke—Sakura se acercó un poco más, ahora eran menos centímetros los que los separaban—antes, ¿a quién obedecía?

Sasuke frunció su ceño.

 _"—Tú ya nunca tendrás que seguir órdenes de nadie, Sakura"_

 _"—Lo sé Sasuke. Sabes también que yo te seré fiel por siempre. Contarás conmigo, no lo dudes. Te lo prometo… mi General"_

—Eras libre—contestó.

Pero aquello sólo provocó que un vacío se instalara en su pecho. Sakura no había sido libre ni antes ni después.

—¿Cómo era Sakura?—los ojos verdes de ella resplandecieron, brillaron de forma genuina. A Sasuke le pareció que esos ojos eran idénticos a la joya que él alguna vez le dio… el dije color esmeralda.

—Es momento de dormir, mañana nos espera un largo camino—y estaba dispuesto a girarse, en realidad temía que esa noche se volviera una tormenta de recuerdos que ciertamente no quería revivir. No quería recordar el pasado ni aquellos días en los que ella era simplemente Sakura.

Pero ella impidió que se girara y con su mano sintética lo detuvo, obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó curiosa—, ¿por qué evades la pregunta? No es típico de ti.

—¿Por qué quieres saber cómo eras antes?

—No lo sé—Sakura cerró sus ojos por un breve instante, posteriormente los abrió e intentó tocar el rostro de Sasuke pero él la detuvo con su mano, sorprendiéndola—… yo no sé porque quiero saber cómo era la Sakura del pasado, ¡no sé!

Esa desesperación ya la había visto antes en sus ojos verdes. Ese caos y esa tormenta le eran familiares. Ni la Sakura de antes ni la de ahora podían lidiar con el gran peso que sobre sus hombros había sido puesto.

Tomar su mano era diferente, esa sensación no se le iba. No entendía si era por el simple hecho de ser sintética o era algo más. No sentía la misma resonancia. No era lo mismo. Pero si se ponía a analizar las cosas llegaba a la conclusión de que ciertamente nada sería como solía ser.

 _No valía la pena mirar hacia atrás._

 _Pero… ¿valía la pena mirar hacia adelante en esa situación?_

—¿Tan terrible era esa Sakura?

—No—Sasuke soltó su mano y la dejó caer—, ella no era terrible.

—Por favor—pero ella buscó de nuevo sus manos—, ¿cómo era Sakura? ¿qué haría mi antiguo yo en esta situación?

Sasuke se acercó más a ella. Sus respiraciones chocaron y rozaron sus narices. Ambos pudieron verse reflejados en los ojos del otro. Los latidos del corazón se escuchaban de fondo como una melodía insistente que incitaba a decir todo lo que no había sido dicho a través de todos esos años.

 _A lo largo de todo ese tormentoso camino lleno de heridas y tempestades._

—Ella…—Sasuke tragó hondo—, ella trataría de comprender sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos?—su voz sonó trémula y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar la tormenta que dentro comenzaba a desarrollarse—¿cómo comprender los sentimientos?

Y aquella era una pregunta bastante curiosa.

—Siguiendo tu corazón.

—No lo comprendo—admitió—, ¿debo obedecer a mi…?

Pero las palabras fueron ahogadas y retenidas. La música de las palpitaciones finalizó solo para dar comienzo a una nueva melodía. Los ojos se cerraron y las manos se movieron de forma inexperta. Sasuke se acercó y probó por primera vez la gloria.

 _En ese momento no hubo guerra. No hubo precipitaciones ni traiciones. Los Ignis no existían. El mundo desaparecía. Eran ellos y nada más._

Con un beso fue que las palabras se quedaron flotando en medio de aquella fría y polvorienta habitación de un pueblo fantasma. Con un beso las cosas comenzaron a fluir.

Nunca había sentido tal suavidad, sus labios se movían de manera inexperta pero los dos se guiaban mutuamente. No existía la lógica en ese momento, así que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba pasando de forma real y esa era una verdad absoluta que no podía negarse. Sus manos fueron a parar al cabello de Sakura y comenzaron a acariciarla, simplemente tomaba los mechones rosas de ella y jugaba a hacer nudos. Sakura llevó sus manos sintéticas al cuello de Sasuke y aunque no sabía qué hacer se dejó guiar por lo que sus instintos dictaban: recorrer la zona, ese territorio que nunca había imaginado explorar, esa piel que era sensible y que provocaba que el beso se intensificara más y más.

 _¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? ¿Cómo fue que iniciaron el caos dentro de ellos?_

—Sasuke…—los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron cuando él dejó de besarla. Algo en ella se sintió extraño y diferente.

Pero él no respondió. Se reincorporó y recargó su espalda contra la pared, miró sus manos. Estaba temblando.

 _¿Así es como debía ser?_

 _"—Sakura… te amo"_

Las palabras quedaron retenidas una y otra vez. Sasuke se preguntó porque sólo podía expresar esas palabras en situación de peligro. La noche era tranquila y el silencio inundaba la habitación, entonces… _¿Por qué no se atrevía?_

 _Pero lo que era más raro, ¿por qué sentía que estaba traicionando a Sakura? ¿Por qué?_

—Sasuke—ella se acercó y tocó su hombro—, ¿qué significó eso?

Y aquella era otra interesante pregunta. Pero Sasuke sabía que Sakura podía ser buena combatiente, que ella podía ser inteligente y fuerte pero que no entendía lo que un beso significaba. De hecho, ¿sabía lo que era un beso por sí mismo? Pero él no era quien para responder porque hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado tal placer y tal sensación.

 _Esa había sido su primera decisión sin remordimientos._

—"Eso" se llama beso—sus manos fueron a parar a los labios de Sakura, los contonearon y trazó imaginariamente un límite.

Sakura cerró sus ojos por inercia y dejó descansar sus manos. No entendía qué ocurría pero no le molestaba. No era indiferente a tal sensación, se sentía tan en paz como nunca en su vida. Era tan diferente a blandir sus katanas y asesinar. No había punto de comparación.

 _Asesinar le causaba placer, pero eso a lo que Sasuke llamó como beso le provocaba una sensación similar… una que quería repetir para entender y dejarse convencer._

Y si Sasuke no iba hacia ella… ella iría a Sasuke.

Él quería detener eso que habían comenzado, pero era prácticamente imposible. Así que dejó que Sakura —inexperta en ese campo— se acercara a él con predecibles intensiones. No la detuvo. Ni tampoco detuvo el segundo beso que ella comenzó.

 _No… no lo hizo._

El mundo podía quebrarse en ese preciso instante. El cielo podía caer. El infierno podía resurgir. Ya nada iba a detenerlos.

Las manos sobre sus pieles, no había distinción entre lo sintético y lo real. No importaba nada en ese momento.

Sakura no entendía porque sus manos estaban desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Sasuke ni el motivo por el cual él no se oponía a aquello. Eran simples movimientos involuntarios de los cuales ella no tenía ningún control.

 _¿Era normal hacer eso? ¿Estaba bien sentir lo que estaba sintiendo?_

 _Era una necesidad hacerlo…_

—Sasuke—Sakura lo miró fijamente—, ¿por qué mis manos se mueven sin querer?

Entonces él sonrió. Por primera vez le sonrió de una manera tan preciosa y brillante que provocó que todas las dudas se disiparan y murieran en aquella pequeña habitación.

—Porque nos deseamos… Sakura.

 _¿Cómo se pueden sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y no morir?_

La camisa de Sasuke quedó a un lado, tendida en el polvoriento piso, testigo del deseo de Sakura. Sasuke por su parte comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón la blusa de Sakura. Pudo sentir su corazón latir frenéticamente.

 _Pero entonces algo cambió_.

Se detuvo. Sus manos dejaron de moverse de esa frenética forma y sintió que la piel de Sakura le quemaba. No, tal vez era diferente. Quizá le dolía.

 _Las cosas no debían de ser así._

Él la deseaba y ella lo deseaba también. No había duda. Pero no podía continuar.

 _La estaba traicionando._

Su éxtasis se enfrió por completo y negó en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza. Así es como no deberían de ser las cosas. Querer y desear no eran lo mismo. Él estaba seguro que la quería, pero ¿ella lo quería? Sasuke no era tonto. No es que Sakura no quisiera quererlo, era simplemente que no sabía lo que era aquello. Sintió como se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Sakura y de su confusión. Ella no sabía lo que significaba un beso, ni lo que el placer y el deseo podían ocasionar. Era en definitiva un ser inocente y él no quería corromperla de ese modo.

—Debemos descansar para continuar con nuestro camino—Sasuke apartó sus manos y se giró completamente para darle la espalda a Sakura—, buenas noches.

Ella se quedó mirando su espalda, su boca entreabierta había quedado así porque sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta sin poder salir. Sus ojos brillaron y de la nada sintió que surgiría un líquido extraño. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Lo lastimó? ¿Dijo algo impropio?

—Sasuke…—quiso tocar su hombro pero se detuvo.

Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza y de una manera muy dolorosa.

La noche continuó en un silencio incómodo. Ella no necesitaba dormir así que durante esas horas de penumbra se cuestionó muchas cosas.

 _Cosas que no tenían respuesta._

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **El juicio**

 ** _(1973. BIOMEDICS-R)_**

Karin miró el techo blanco de su habitación. La tomaban por tonta pero ella ya sabía parte de la verdad. Estaba internada por haberse expuesto a la contaminación del mundo, del exterior. Sabía que no soportaba aquello desde el momento que tomó esa extraña piedra roja, pero de aquel evento ya había pasado muchos meses.

No contactó a Suigetsu para no exponerlo a un riesgo innecesario. No quería permitirse confiar en las personas pues eso implicaría más personas a las que debía controlar y ella ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. Si alguien la traicionaba estaba segura que no podía soportarlo, no podría hacer frente. Confiar en Suigetsu implicaba arrastrarlo hacia su propia miseria, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Aquel sujeto albino de ojos violáceos había hecho mucho por ella al darle información valiosa y preciada. ¿Sus motivos? Eran solo dar y recibir, si Karin investigaba al hermano de Suigetsu… él seguiría a su lado. No lo consideraba un perro ni mucho menos su mascota personal pero tampoco creía que él fuera un camarada, ni hablar de pensar en él como un amigo. Solo de alguna u otra extraña manera lo apreciaba como persona de confianza y ya, aunque le costara admitir aquello.

Una cosa era clara, la convertirían en receptáculo a pesar de todas las circunstancias. Solo estaban esperando el momento correcto para que eso sucediera. Si ella moría o las cosas no salían de acuerdo al plan estaba segura que se lo atribuirían a la contaminación del ambiente. Sería sencillo para ellos encubrir sus propios experimentos y por alguna razón eso ya no le molestaba como en antaño.

 _Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que experimentaran una y otra vez… que hicieran uso de su cuerpo, de su mente, de sus recuerdos. Ella era el conejito de indias perfecto para BIOMEDICS. Siempre lo fue, desde el momento en que llegó a esa organización._

Pero si volverla un receptáculo hacia que ella tuviera más conocimiento lo aceptaría. Encontraría la manera de salvar a Sarada del destino que BIOMEDICS había dictado. Cambiaría las líneas de la historia y la liberaría. Nadie debía pasar por el mismo sufrimiento. Encontraría todas las respuestas y cuando eso pasara Sarada dejaría de ser "Hope".

 _¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en poner toda su esperanza en una niña, dejando todo el peso en ese pequeño ser inocente?_

Sarada no tenía la culpa, ella era el resultado de mentes retorcidas.

Karin no tenía la culpa, ella había sido utilizada por provenir de un continente interesante…

—Te someteremos a una operación—a su lado, la voz de Sasori se hizo notar. Como siempre su rostro lucía apático. Sostenía una jeringa con un líquido transparente, Karin supuso que debía ser anestesia—, tu salud corre peligro.

Quiso reír ahí mismo y decir que no tenía que esforzarse en mentir. Su salud no corría riesgo, no por el momento. Pero eso es lo que querían que ella creyera para no levantar sospechas de que en realidad la volverían un receptáculo de Anko Mitarashi, de su maestra.

Y ella debía actuar como correspondía.

—¿Mi salud?—frunció su ceño, tratando de verse alarmada—, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Salir a la superficie viola las reglas de BIOMEDICS-R, usted no tenía autorización para ello y por ende recibirá un castigo severo una vez que salga de la operación. Por otro lado, el salir ocasionó sangrados y hematomas en todo su cuerpo. Hemos estado estudiando su condición y creemos que—Sasori miró al horizonte mientras purgaba la jeringa—… usted podría tener la misma enfermedad de Itachi Uchiha.

Karin meneó la cabeza.

 _Sí, claro._

—¿Es muy grave?—intentó quitarse la vía intravenosa para salir de ahí—, ¿moriré?

—En algún momento todos moriremos Karin—una vez que la jeringa estuvo preparada la acercó a ella, entonces Karin se dio cuenta que aquello no era anestesia. Fingiría estar nerviosa nuevamente para que su reacción se viera natural—, a todos nos llegará el juicio.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué me sucederá? ¿Qué tan enferma estoy?

Sasori no respondió, luchó contra los manotazos de Karin hasta que finalmente clavó la aguja. Ella cerró sus ojos. Lo último que vio fue la silueta de Akasuna no Sasori.

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Proteger**

 _"—¡Aléjate, aléjate!_

 _El bisturí caía y el metal hizo contacto contra el piso provocando que resonara. Se provocó un eco que inundó la habitación._

 _Sus ojos estaban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que no podía controlarse. Quería escapar. Quería correr. Quería hacer algo pero estaba bloqueada, en shock. Como si algo o alguien hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo._

 _—Son órdenes—pero él se acercó a ella con pasos lentos—, es por el futuro de la humanidad._

 _—¿Futuro?—su voz sonó trémula—, sólo me usaron, han comenzado a perderse a sí mismos, están condenando a la humanidad. No me hables de futuro. Tú…_

 _—Sí, soy yo quién ayudó al doctor Mitarashi, a tu padre. Soy yo quién siempre estuvo detrás de esto._

 _—¿No tienes miedo que se descubra la verdad? ¿No tienes un poco de consciencia?_

 _—No. No la tengo._

 _—¡Tú siempre estuviste detrás de todo esto!, eres el culpable de todo. Nunca perdonaré ni justificaré tus actos. Experimentaste con personas inocentes, hiciste que…_

 _—¿Yo soy el culpable?—la sujetó de las muñecas y la miró fijamente—. Tú fuiste quién llevó a cabo muchos experimentos también, tú llevaste a cabo lo que se te ordenó. No nombres culpables ni trates de expiarte porque no eres inocente._

 _Las alas se cortan y sangran. La voluntad se pierde y la culpa invade._

 _—¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo no quise que esto sucediera!_

 _Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia la camilla. Dos cuerpos yacen, idénticos a la vista pero sólo uno de ellos era real, el otro es completamente sintético._

 _—Este mundo no caerá, jamás lo hará…—él sonrió, fue sin duda la sonrisa más terrorífica que ella pudo haber visto—, no mientras yo esté aquí._

 _—Eres un monstruo, Akasuna no Sasori._

 _Una última mirada cargada de resentimiento y de dolor. La sangre cae. Los ojos se cierran. La verdad no se dice y las palabras se esconden. Una respuesta que nunca llega._

 ** _/* * */_**

Sarada buscó a Suigetsu por todos los lugares posibles pero no lo encontró. Se preguntó si acaso algo le había ocurrido. De solo pensarlo su pecho se sentía extraño. Su círculo solo se basaba en Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, aunque al último no lo había visto en bastante tiempo.

Si no encontraba a Suigetsu la situación se complicaría. Hacía días que no se le permitía ver a Karin y ella no podía visitarla en su habitación. No sabía porque, nadie le dio explicaciones y ella no fue capaz de pedirlas.

—Hola.

Una voz a su espalda se escuchó, conocía de vista a la mujer, fue la misma que ayudó a Karin cuando estaba inconsciente en su laboratorio. No recordaba si sabía su nombre. De hecho, apenas y podía reconocer su rostro. Lo que hacía distinguible a esa mujer era ese peculiar e inusual color de ojos.

—¿Cómo está Karin?—la encaró con la mirada.

Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Eso es lo que podía leerse en su gafete de identificación.

—Ella se está recuperando, seguro que pronto le darán el alta—anunció la mujer con una sonrisa dulce y cálida. Sarada no sabía si creer en esa sonrisa. En realidad ¿a quién debía acudir?

—Me enteré por ahí que tu nombre es Hope, ¿es cierto?

Ella asintió. No le sorprendía que la hubiera llamado bajo ese nombre. Solo las personas más cercanas osaban a llamarle por Sarada, el nombre que realmente le agradaba. Pero era mejor que la mujer desconocida se refiriera a ella como Hope.

—Sí—Sarada frunció su ceño—, ¿puedo ver a Karin?

La mujer se hincó y tomó su mano, pero Sarada retrocedió.

—No te haré daño—murmuró—, en este momento no es posible que la veas. Necesita total reposo.

—Pero ella me necesita—dijo Sarada—, quiero ver a Karin.

Nunca en su vida había deseado algo con tal intensidad. Generalmente reprimía sus deseos y aceptaba todo sin rechistar. Pero si de Karin se trataba las cosas eran diferentes. Karin lo era todo para Sarada. Era, entre otras cosas, la única persona en la que podía confiar.

—Cariño, todo va a estar bien—las mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de un peculiar color rosa claro y Sarada se incomodó ante aquella escena—, no tienes nada que temer.

¿Qué no tenía nada que temer? Sarada nunca se había sentido tan pequeña e indefensa. ¿Qué sabía esa mujer de su vida? Por supuesto que Hinata nunca sabría lo que se sentía que las demás personas cuchichearan a su alrededor por su origen, por lo que era. Que se cuestionaran siempre su edad y que la miraran extraño, como si fuera un ser repugnante.

No. Hinata nunca entendería eso.

—No me detendré hasta poder ver a Karin—Sarada hizo un puchero y acto seguido dio vuelta atrás.

Encontraría la manera de ver a Karin y así poder cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Pero mientras trataría de sobrevivir en ese lugar lleno de misterios.

—Hope—la mujer la llamó—, yo sé dónde está Suigetsu.

Lo último, lo susurró en voz muy baja. A Sarada le pareció que Hinata le estaba contando un… ¿cómo le llamaban? Ah sí, secreto.

Había aprendido de Karin que cuando ella le hablaba en voz baja significaba que debía guardar la compostura. Entendió entonces que lo que le estaba contando Hinata debía ser algo muy confidencial, algo que posiblemente los demás no se tuvieran que enterar. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Si aceptas venir conmigo…—Hinata extendió su mano—, lo verás.

Sarada iba a tomar su mano, pero dudó.

 _"—No confíes en las personas de aquí Sarada. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque no todas las personas querrán que estés bien"_

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos! han pasado un poquito más de dos semanas desde la última actualización, pero aquí estamos.

Este capítulo, en lo personal, me ha encantado. Se han respondido algunas dudas pero también surgen más interrogantes. Al menos en este punto siento que seguí un poco el canon del mundo de Naruto en cuanto al pasado de Sasori ya que realmente algo así sucedió con su mejor amigo. ¿Se esperaban que Chiyo fuera la persona misteriosa que apareció al final del capítulo anterior? ¿Qué está pasando con Karin y esos sueños raros que tiene? Y más importante, ¿podrá confiar Sarada en Hinata?

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, sus visitas y todo su apoyo. ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo!

Ya saben, si el capítulo les gustó, o si tienen algún otro comentario, este será bienvenido.

Saludos a todos y abrazos de parte de Blossom.

;-; no me dejen en wachado (?


	20. Receptáculo de memorias

**XI. Receptáculo de memorias**

Desde el momento en el que llegó, Hinata supo que BIOMEDICS-R escondía secretos. Las apariencias no la habían engañado en todo ese tiempo y ella solo era una observadora de todo aquel desastre. De todas las cosas que había visto en esa organización particularmente le llamó la atención el origen de Hope, aquella niña que siempre había estado bajo el cuidado de la doctora Karin. Hope había crecido en BIOMEDICS-R. La había vigilado por mucho tiempo, durante todos esos meses y supo que esa niña escondía un secreto bastante turbio: su edad, crecía a un ritmo acelerado y no parecía tener dos años de edad, sino cinco. La criatura caminaba y hablaba y parecía tener una madurez excepcional a pesar de que apenas era una niña que poco o nada debía saber del mundo. Fue entonces que a Hinata se le ocurrió un pensamiento que inició como algo que no podía ser posible y que poco a poco se convirtió en una alta posibilidad.

 _El hecho de que Hope fuera un experimento._

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué era una esperanza? ¿Por qué nunca se separaba de la doctora Karin?

Y supo que esa niña estaba teniendo problemas, lo supo en el momento en el que Hope buscaba ayuda para salvar a Karin. Bastó con ver sus ojos negros. Curiosamente la niña no lloró, no gritó ni hizo berrinches. Simplemente asentía y la miraba de una manera bastante peculiar, como si sus ojos comunicaran lo que no decía con palabras. Esa mirada había conmovido a Hinata Hyuga y supo que tenía que dejar de ser una simple espectadora y entrometerse más, posiblemente en otro tiempo habrían reprimido sus deseos pero ahora estaba convencida de que ayudaría a esa niña, tenía motivos de sobra para intentar hacerlo.

 _El mundo se iba a consumir y ella quería ayudar a que eso se evitara._

En parte, le recordaba a su pequeña hermana pero también le recordaba lo frágil que podía ser el ser humano. Llegaría hasta el final de las consecuencias solo por descubrir la verdad.

La cicatriz de su mano era un recordatorio de que el mundo exterior era un lugar cruel y misterioso y que nadie conocía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría. A veces pensaba en el rostro desencajado de Karin. Su vida había cambiado desde ese entonces. Antes de ese suceso, Hinata se describía a sí misma como un ser inferior que siempre obedecía órdenes, una persona débil de carácter y frágil —demasiado— que solo vigilaba las entradas y salidas hacia el exterior.

 _Una persona que se había dejado manipular. Pero ya no más._

Su vida pudo haber continuado de ese modo de no haber sido por ese fatídico día, cuando Karin llegó con Hope en brazos, fue ese preciso día que descubrió que el nivel de metales superaba la cantidad segura en la sangre y que Karin podía morir por ello. Nunca olvidaría la piedra roja que la doctora escondía entre su bata y cómo al tocarla su mano ardió. Tampoco olvidaría cómo salió sangre de la boca y nariz de Karin y la manera en que incluso hasta el último instante se aferró a Hope, como si de verdad se tratara de la última esperanza.

Ese día, la vida de Hinata cambió. No necesariamente por la cicatriz que le quedó en la mano, sino porque a partir de ese momento supo que debía dejar de ser esa persona obediente y frágil, que tenía que cambiar eso y abrirse alas al mundo. No era fácil. No para ella quien siempre estuvo doblegada a lo que dijeran los demás.

Había visto a Hope en cada una de sus etapas y supo que la niña era observada por muchos otros pero a diferencia de ella, los demás querían dañarla. Ciertamente el mundo era un lugar cruel.

Las cosas se aclararon y encontró la oportunidad perfecta en el momento en el que observó a Suigetsu espiar la habitación 345, aquella que era prohibida, la habitación que nadie osaba a abrir. Lo observó de lejos, como una sombra pequeña y frágil. Suigetsu subiendo hacia el sistema de ventilación y quedándose ahí por alrededor de media hora. ¿Qué había visto ahí? No sabría precisarlo pero algo era seguro: debió haber sido algo impactante ya que después de salir, el rostro —siempre cínico y burlón— lucía desencajado y preocupado. Días después se lo encontró en BIOMEDICS-R, deambulando.

 _—Eh, con permiso—Suigetsu la apartó y pasó de frente._

 _—Espere—Hinata lo alcanzó y su mano tocó el hombro de él, provocando que por inercia el volteara—, yo… me preguntaba si…—pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas. No era así como imaginó abrirse al mundo. Suigetsu la miró de forma burlona y aquello solo provocó que algo en el interior se removiera, una fina capa de coraje que de algún lugar decidió vestir—, necesito hablar con usted—aclaró._

 _Suigetsu había alzado los hombros._

 _—¿Y tú quién eres?—la miró, de arriba abajo. Odiaba cuando hacían eso—, ah, ya te recuerdo. Te vi una vez, en el control de entradas y salidas._

 _—Yo… ¿sabía que la doctora Karin está grave de salud?_

 _Entonces el silenció inundó a Suigetsu. Le parecía curiosa la manera en la que su rostro cambiaba de un instante a otro e incluso así se esforzaba por seguir luciendo cínico._

 _—Ah sí, sí—pero Hinata supo leer la mentira—, espero se recupere._

 _Él quiso huir de ahí pero ella lo detuvo._

 _—Hasta donde sé, usted y ella son cercanos. Ella es su líder y usted él subordinado, o algo así—Hinata se acercó a él para susurrar al oído—, hay muchas personas que intentan dañar a Hope. Estoy seguro que usted no lo permitiría, ni mucho menos Karin._

 _Suigetsu la tomó del brazo, con fuerza. Las marcas de su agarre quedaron en la blanca piel de Hinata. Ella no dijo nada, solo resopló._

 _—Mira bonita, aquí hay "reglas"—enfatizó la última palabra para darle importancia, cosa que notó Hinata—, nadie se ha metido contigo así que podría fingir que no escuché nada de lo que dijiste y dejarlo pasar. ¿Vale?—él sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y le guiñó el ojo a manera de cerrar un rato. Hinata pudo haberse ido en ese preciso momento pero no lo hizo._

 _—Hay personas que quieren dañar a Hope…y no, yo no quiero dañarla. Lamento si me di a entender mal._

 _Suigetsu negó con la cabeza._

 _—Niña bonita, dije que podría fingir que…_

 _—… Vi que usted entró al sistema de ventilación de la habitación 345—Suigetsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras que Hinata se tocó el corazón. Sentía que latía con una rapidez bestial—, yo… no es una amenaza, no. Solo quiero ayudar._

 _—Espera, espera, espera—Suigetsu se recargó contra la pared y se jaló los cabellos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres niña? En estos tiempos, creo que las cosas mundanas ya no son importantes y si para ti lo son, lamento informarte que soy un pobre vago. ¿Quieres algo más?—miró esa zona, esa parte que Hinata odiaba que miraran: sus pechos—, si quieres eso…_

 _—¡Basta!—su rostro se enrojeció y escondió su rostro entre su cabello—, quiero ayudar a esa niña, corre un riesgo aquí y usted también está en peligro, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Suigetsu resopló. Si las intenciones de la mujer eran buenas o malas eso lo tendría que descubrir._

 _—¿Qué quieres tú, pequeña mujercita?—Suigetsu la sujetó del cuello, ante el rostro de horror de Hinata—, no te preocupes no soy tan estúpido como para arrancar tu cabeza, sería un desperdicio de belleza. Nada en esta vida es gratis. Nada. Así que dilo ya, qué es lo que quieres. No me vengas con cuentos de que quieres ayudar, no soy inocente niña._

 _Hinata tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para respirar. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Suigetsu apretando su cuello. Su cabeza retumbaba._

 _—Quiero ser útil en mi vida. Quiero vengar a mi familia y…—aquello no era una mentira—ayudar a esa niña. Me la encontré por casualidad en el pasillo la noche en la que Karin casi muere, Hope estaba buscando ayuda. Está sola en el mundo. Si algo le sucede a Karin… ¿qué será de ella?_

 _Suigetsu apretó sus puños. No concebía que la cabeza de zanahoria muriera pero tampoco era algo que pudiera descartar. Ella estaba en la mira de BIOMEDICS-R desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no solo de esa organización, sino del gobierno mismo. Era cierto que la vida de las personas siempre llegaría a un final pero la vida de Karin no era común y el saber que ella podía realmente morir…_

 _Le molestaba. Nunca la perdonaría si eso ocurría._

 _Y si bien él era algo así como el lacayo de Karin, no se sentía capaz de cuidar a Sarada y ser el padre, ni mucho menos el hermano mayor. Se sentía demasiado podrido como para asumir ese rol. No la abandonaría, claro… pero tampoco es como que fuera a estar todo el tiempo con ella._

 _—¿Quieres ayudar, ah? ¿Vengar a tu familia?—Suigetsu cruzó sus brazos—, bien, ¿cómo la vas a ayudar? ¿has tratado con esa mocosa si quiera? ¿qué harás tú para "vengar"?_

 _—Me bastó con ver su rostro para saber que ella necesita ayuda. Es todo._

 _—No respondiste mi pregunta…—miró su gafete de identificación—, Hinata Hyuga._

 _—Por mi parte no diré nada, pero usted burló la seguridad de este lugar. Hay evidencias de que salió con Karin esa noche y que se quedaron afuera conversando. No me interesa el tema. Ni los motivos pero si el Mayor Hatake o si Sasori se enteran de que usted está involucrado en toda esta situación recibirá una sanción._

 _—No me digas—ironizó._

 _—Yo… he modificado ya las grabaciones, usted no sale en ellas en consecuencia nadie sabe que usted acompañó a Karin al exterior._

 _—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo Hinata?—Suigetsu se mostró serio—, realmente me molesta que las personas se metan en lo que no les importa. Pero no tengo más opciones. Al menos me siento conmovido—fingió poner su mano en su corazón_ _—de que me hayas dicho que me viste, niña._

 _"Quiero ser útil en mi vida…"_

 _"Quiero vengar a mi familia"_

—Disculpe, ¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó Sarada.

—Iremos a donde está Suigetsu, Hope—entonces, Hinata le sonrió.

 _Todo va a estar bien._

 **/ * * *(1)* * */**

 **Retorno**

La noche daba indicios de un cielo despejado sin amenaza de que el fenómeno de las akarellas se presentara. Partieron a primera hora de la mañana con la esperanza de llegar cuanto antes a Kizmir, la última ciudad en territorio de Belgurk.

De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba la llave atada a un colguije que Chiyo le había dado, con la promesa de que cuando fuera el momento oportuno se la entregara a Sasori.

 _"—No sé qué tan importante sea para él pero… estoy segura que de algo podría servir esta llave. Tal vez así recuerde su verdadero camino y logre volver. Tal vez…"_

Los caballos se movían a todo galope, mientras que el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Ciertamente era incómodo mirarse aunque fuera por poco tiempo. La sensación era extraña. Él no se atrevía a hablar con Sakura porque no sabía cómo retomar la conversación y Sakura no hablaba con él porque estaba temerosa de las posibles causas que llevaron a que su relación se tornara una tormenta. Sasuke supo que hizo lo correcto, Sakura aún estaba confundida y no sabía nada de sentimientos y él no quería que las cosas se dieran tan repentinas. Sí. Sentía algo por ella, tanto afecto como deseo pero ella aún no sabía qué era eso y con acciones se lo demostraría.

 _Pero aún no era el momento._

En realidad, su cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos referentes a la guerra y a todo lo ocurrido hasta hace pocos días. Traiciones, misterios y nuevas dudas. La cabeza de Sasuke no podía pensar en romance ni mucho menos en una estrategia para mejorar las cosas entre él y Sakura.

—Está todo muy tranquilo—la voz de Sakura apenas y se escuchó—, el geonig no detecta presencia de Ignis, es algo curioso, ¿no?

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente asintió y alzó los hombros. Lo que decía Sakura era cierto, era atípico que no existiera presencia de Ignis y que todo estuviera en aparente calma. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo llegarían rápido a la frontera y de ese modo sería más rápido acabar con todo esa supuesta misión.

—¿Qué más esconde BIOMEDICS-R? Nunca me esperé eso de Sasori. Es extraño se vea por donde se vea.

Lo era, en realidad. Sasuke nunca se imaginó que Orochimaru tuviera que ver en todo ese asunto. Se suponía que uno de los mayores logros de BIOMEDICS era precisamente el invento de las Prótesis de Titanio Biocompatibles, las famosas "PTB's" que a su vez dieron origen a los cuerpos sintéticos "Lákyr". Pero entonces Sasori entraba en la historia en el momento en el que se reunió con su "alumno", el doctor Orochimaru. ¿Sería realmente Sasori la mente maestra detrás de toda la gloria de BIOMEDICS? ¿Podía ser acaso que Orochimaru no era un genio como todos consideraban? A Sasuke sin duda le parecía que había un trasfondo más profundo en todo eso y no le agradaba.

Grim y Tiév. Dos pueblos que ni siquiera figuraban en el geonig pero sí en su mapa. ¿Quién había diseñado el geonig? BIOMEDICS-R. ¿Pero quién? Quien quiera que fuera, esa persona tuvo que haberse basado en mapas, y si ese fue el caso en el geonig debieron haber aparecido esos pueblos pero no fue así. La persona que diseñó el sistema de geonig sabía de antemano que esos pueblos estaban desolados.

 _Alguien ya lo sabía._

Era como si se empeñaran a borrar poco a poco el mundo. Primero en el geonig, ¿y después? Los familiares de las personas de Tiév nunca sabrán de la verdad. Para ellos, sus familiares simplemente desaparecieron y ya. Pero Sasuke estaba convencido de que algo más siniestro estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, y no solo esos dos pueblos habían desaparecido. Tenía la impresión de que eran más y ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta.

Pero, ¿para qué eran los Ignis? ¿en serio existían criaturas en el interior de la tierra? Si se hubiera enterado de eso antes habría pensado que se trataba de una historia de ciencia ficción.

 _Seres que yacen en el abismo de la Tierra, enfurecidos de que los humanos invadan sus hogares._

El sonido de la magnum se hizo presente y Sasuke se puso en alerta. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y con agilidad sacó su katana. No supo en que momento Sakura estaba delante de él disparando contra un Ignis.

No era un experto en identificación de esas criaturas pero ahora lo sabía, ese Ignis no era como el del pueblo de Tiév. Era grotesco, con ámpulas y un cuerpo deformado. Era ese tipo de Ignis con los que estaba más familiarizado, y también eran de los más peligrosos pues eran impredecibles.

 _Un Ignis convertido._

El rugir que provino de su garganta provocó que Sasuke tuviera que llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza. Se suponía que BIOMEDICS-R estaba trabajando en un dispositivo que menguara el sonido y no los afectara. Si ese invento era complicado o no, lo cierto era que no lo habían desarrollado. La situación estaba clara, tenían que luchar.

Los Ignis "convertidos" como se atrevió a llamarles se movían en movimientos azarosos, en zigzag, como si supieran que de ese modo se estaban librando de las balas. De vez en cuando usaban sus manos para caminar más rápido.

Sakura saltó de su caballo y usó sus brazos como katanas. Poco a poco ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese proceso, era una metamorfosis interesante, poder hacer de su cuerpo un arma. Usarse a sí misma para un fin bélico.

 _Para asesinar._

El Ignis la superaba en estatura, pero aquello solo suponía una ventaja. Con cierta facilidad logró dañar la pierna izquierda de la bestia y a continuación vino el típico rugido. Otro corte. Otro fallo. Así pasaron los segundos hasta que finalmente logró cortar la garganta del Ignis.

Sasuke entendió una cosa, ese era su punto débil: la garganta. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía estúpido de no haberlo visto antes. Cada que cortaban la garganta de una de esas bestias ya no podían gritar. Por increíble que pareciera los gritos eran un arma, pues el sonido que provenía de los Ignis los afectaba. No sabía cómo actuaba ese sonido pero de manera empírica lo había descubierto.

Tal como lo predijo, el Ignis cayó y de su garganta salió el ya conocido fluido naranja, de un color espeso y una viscosidad alta. Era como ver miel derramándose, de forma muy lenta.

Y Sakura le daba la espalda, de sus brazos artificiales —que en ese momento eran armas— caían de a poco gotas del fluido naranja.

—Sasuke…—volteó a verlo, sus ojos verdes lucían cansados—, ¿por qué los Ignis no aparecen en el geonig?

 _"¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que pelear?"_

 **/ * * *(2)* * */**

 **Memoria**

Sarada no terminaba de entender el mundo de los adultos. Era extraño y le abrumaba de muchas maneras. Tampoco lograba concebir cómo es que ellos tomaban decisiones ni tampoco el motivo por el cual siempre parecían tener secretos.

 _O tal vez no entendía porque ella estaba rodeada de secretos._

No quería tomar la mano de Hinata así que caminaba a su lado, siguiéndola. Esa era su situación desde hacía unos tres días. Todo comenzó desde que Hinata le ofreció su mano y la llevó a donde estaba Suigetsu. Él lucía como siempre, pero se acercó a ella de una manera diferente. Le sonó a que se trataba de una especie de despedida, o así es como le llamaban los adultos.

—Tengo que alejarme niña—le había dicho Suigetsu—, no olvides nunca lo que te enseñó la zanahoria andante.

 _"No confíes en las personas Sarada, no todos quieren lo mejor para ti. Guarda lo que sientas en el fondo de tu corazón. No creas en todo lo que te digan."_

—¿Por qué te vas?—la pregunta fue directa. Suigetsu sólo sonrió burlón, ciertamente Sarada entendía bien las situaciones—, ¿por qué?

—La he cagado—se corrigió a sí mismo—, más bien cometí algunos errores y no es seguro que estemos juntos, no puedo cuidar de ti por el momento mocosa.

Sarada frunció el ceño.

—Karin dijo que si algo le pasaba tenía que confiar únicamente en ti y en Juugo. Acabas de decir que tengo que aplicar todo lo que Karin me enseñó.

—La mujercita no parece mala persona—Suigetsu tenía que mostrarse confidente—, en cuanto la situación mejore y cuando Karin esté mejor de salud las cosas volverán a ser como antes, yo de perro faldero de esa bruja y tú merodearás por ahí.

—Yo no quiero confiar en ella, no quiero—dijo refiriéndose a Hinata—, tú tampoco la conoces, ¿verdad? Sólo me dices cosas bonitas para que crea que ella es una buena persona pero lo cierto es que ni tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué me dejas con ella?

Suigetsu soltó una ligera risa al tiempo que revolvía los cabellos de Sarada. De forma casi imperceptible logró notar que ella fruncía ligeramente su ceño.

—Estarás bien, prefiero que estés con Hinata a que andes por ahí merodeando en BIOMEDICS-R. En cuanto Karin esté bien, las cosas serán como antes.

Y desde ese momento, Suigetsu simplemente desapareció. Entonces, sus horas se resumieron a seguir a Hinata a donde quiera que ella fuera. Ver su espalda y el rostro amable. Seguía sin confiar.

—Vamos a ver a la doctora Karin, pero no tienes que decir nada—Hinata buscó en su bata unas llaves y se las mostró a Sarada—, en realidad no está permitido así que tú te quedarás afuera mientras yo voy a buscar unos papeles que me pidieron.

—¿Cuándo podré realmente verla?

—Cuando Sasori lo permita, cariño.

—No me llames "cariño"—Sarada chasqueó su lengua—, solo Hope.

Hinata asintió en silencio.

Sarada se quedó afuera de aquella habitación, podía mirar lo que había adentro: una cama blanca, un mueble blanco, una silla blanca y … todo se resumía a blanco, sin embargo, le pareció que en la cama estaba sentada nada más y nada menos que Karin.

Lucía distante. Pudo observar mejor su rostro, era exactamente el mismo. El mismo cabello. El mismo porte. Pero su mirada era distinta, solo miraba al infinito. Sarada siempre recordaba a Karin como alguien que siempre estaba activa, gritando, hablando, moviendo los brazos o jalándose el cabello. Recordaba las constantes discusiones con Suigetsu, no todas eran malas pues de lo contrario él no sonreiría de esa manera tan brillante ni mucho menos Karin se mostraría relajada.

No sabía que era la felicidad, ni ese concepto tan abstracto, pero estar con Karin y Suigetsu era lo más cercano a la descripción que muchos daban de la felicidad. Se sentía segura. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y lo sabía al mirar el vidrio: Suigetsu se había ido y Karin no la miraba, sencillamente estaba en un trance.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hope—anunció Hinata con esa dulce y amable voz—. Esperemos que pronto puedas ver por más tiempo a la doctora Karin.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Hinata no supo que le dio más miedo, si encontrar a Karin en un estado de trance o la mirada oscura y profunda de Hope. No podía decidirse. Sintió al instante un escalofrío recorrerla desde los pies hasta la espina dorsal.

¿Y qué es lo que tenía? Hinata no lo sabía. Ella no era médico. Simplemente fue por unos papeles que estaban en el laboratorio de junto para entregárselos a Shikamaru Nara. Aquello no era extraño. Fue un milagro que una oportunidad así se hubiera presentado para que al menos de esa forma Hope pudiera ver a Karin, aunque Hinata tenía que admitir que algo había ocurrido. La mujer de cabello rojo solo miraba a un punto en el infinito. La recordaba cómo alguien que siempre armaba alboroto, una persona que jamás dejaba de hablar. Verla de ese modo se le hizo tan extraño y de cierta forma le causó tristeza.

—El señor Sasori tiene que saber lo que le ocurrió—dijo de repente Sarada—, iré con él y…

Pero Hinata la detuvo.

—No Hope, no irás con él.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que tiene Karin, es como si estuviera muerta…—Sarada frunció su ceño—, ella movería todos los medios para que yo estuviera bien, tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Hinata entendía la desesperación de la niña, pero Hope no entendía que no debía hablar con Sasori. Últimamente las cosas estaban muy extrañas en BIOMEDICS-R. Podía decir que desde la desaparición de "Naruto Uzumaki" tanto Sasori como el Mayor Hatake estaban histéricos. Ella no conocía a Naruto, ni mucho menos, pero no era tan tonta como para saber que de seguro era alguien importante. Importunar a Sasori en esos momentos era una mala idea. Lo mejor es que Hope estuviera al margen de esas personas.

 **/ * * * /**

Sin que ellas lo supieran, Karin las observaba. Era consciente de absolutamente todo lo que ocurría, sin embargo no se atrevía a ver a Sarada a los ojos. Ni siquiera a la distancia.

 _Estaba perturbada. Perdida. Confundida._

Era por mucho la sensación más extraña que jamás hubiese sentido. Ni siquiera los experimentos de Orochimaru igualaban la sensación. Era como si otra persona estuviera en su cabeza, de una manera que lograba atemorizarla. No había dormido bien en esos días. Lo último que recuerda haber visto sus ojos fue la mirada cansada de Sasori y después de eso una profunda oscuridad. Pero Karin estaba segura de que lo que vio no fue un simple sueño o una pesadilla. Era real, como si ella misma lo hubiera vivido.

No entendía nada de cómo funcionaban los cores, ni mucho menos qué se suponía que eran a ciencia cierta los receptáculos pero ahora se daba una vaga idea al experimentarlo. El sueño que creyó haber visto fue un recuerdo de Anko Mitarashi, minutos antes de su anunciada muerte o mejor dicho de su asesinato.

 _Los ojos se cerraban, el dolor comenzaba. Un cuerpo cayendo y la sensación de estar tocando algo líquido._

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Karin quería detenerla pero aún no sabía cómo manejar ese nuevo "poder". Podía recordar perfectamente quién era ella, todo su pasado y todo su presente, incluso sus planes a futuro pero el ver la forma en cómo muere Anko una y otra vez es desagradable. Al menos ahora lo sabe, conoce la verdad detrás del presunto suicidio de su maestra.

Pero hay una imagen que la confunde y es por ello que ha enfocado su vista durante muchas horas a un punto indeterminado, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

 _Una camilla grande en donde dos cuerpos yacen, son idénticos a simple vista pero se logra identificar una sutil diferencia: un dije de color verde esmeralda y una gran cicatriz. Después de eso, la mirada más terrorífica que jamás pudo haber visto. La maldad inyectada en un par de ojos color miel._

 _Y la muerte anunciada._

Karin quiere saber que era exactamente lo que vio su maestra antes de morir, qué eran esos dos cuerpos y porque parecía preocuparle tanto. Entonces, es capaz de evocar sus propios recuerdos y recuerda las palabras de Suigetsu

 _"—Escuché que Sasori le dijo esto a Kakashi, a manera de explicación:_ _Tenía que experimentar en la Doctora Mitarashi para preservar a nuestra arma… Tenía que tener su cerebro y su corazón. De no haberlo hecho, tarde que temprano ella iba a tomar esa decisión del suicidio. Ella en sus últimos días estuvo emocionalmente inestable, no hubiera soportado ocultar la verdad acerca de Sakura…"_

Entonces, Karin da un brinco y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Para ese entonces Sarada ya no está, ni tampoco la mujer que la acompañaba. El pasillo está sumido en un silencio espectral.

 _Culpa. Mucha culpa. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo ese sentimiento? Podía recordar cómo tocaba una mano sintética y posteriormente una mano real, de carne y hueso. Pero el sentimiento de estar cometiendo un error regresaba una y otra vez._

 _No. Esos sentimientos y recuerdos no eran suyos. Eran de Anko Mitarashi._

Ser un receptáculo no era una tarea sencilla. Además de lidiar con las memorias se tenía que luchar con los sentimientos del portador original. ¿Esos sentimientos eran los que sentía su maestra? ¿La mujer que parecía no demostrar nada?

Karin se abrazó y se cubrió con la manta del laboratorio. Tenía que dominar esa nueva capacidad antes de que los recuerdos y sentimientos de Anko Mitarashi terminaran por enloquecerla. Tenía que separar las cosas cómo eran: Ella era Karin, de Uzugari y los otros recuerdos eran de Anko Mitarashi.

 _Entonces, las lágrimas cayeron…_

 _… anunciando un nuevo comienzo._

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Reencuentro**

Pasaron diez días desde aquel acontecimiento. Desde el día en el que fue consciente de que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría para siempre. Que nunca más estaría sola sino que de ahora en adelante su mente estaría invadida por la presencia de Anko Mitarashi. Karin trabajó día y noche para encontrar soluciones y no dejarse caer en el abismo de la locura. Sin embargo, sabía que debía de ser bastante cautelosa con lo que pensara y dijera. En cualquier momento Sasori la usaría como fuente de conocimientos. Ese era su destino.

Había varios caminos:

Si Sasori descubría que ella no recibió las memorias de Anko debido a que la operación falló —cosa que era mentira— muy seguramente la mandaría asesinar y en ese caso mandaría al carajo toda su vida.

Si le decía a Sasori que la operación fue un éxito y que ciertamente recordaba muchas cosas de las vivencias de Anko, Sasori la usaría como una enciclopedia andante y la convertiría en una esclava de sus propios recuerdos.

Ninguna opción la satisfacía realmente, entonces decidió que lo mejor era actuar rápido. Ciertamente no había descubierto gran cosa en esos días pero ya había sacado algunas conclusiones: Anko fue asesinada por Sasori debido a que él usó parte de sus órganos para implantarlos en Sakura. Pero había más detrás de eso, imágenes difusas que apenas lograba identificar, diálogos que no entendía, piezas que no encajaban dentro de todo ese revoltijo de recuerdos. Era como si fuera la espectadora de una vida que no era suya, pero que incluso así la estaba repitiendo.

También había confirmado por completo que Sasuke Uchiha era el padre de Sarada y que Sakura era la madre. Asimismo, había descubierto que el que llevó a cabo tal plan fue Itachi Uchiha porque desde el inicio él había concebido la idea de los receptáculos y vio en Sarada la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

Pero la lista de descubrimientos seguía y seguía. En realidad le aterraba conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas pero sabía que era un mal necesario. Por ello, se estaba apresurando a sacar sus conclusiones para poder contarlas antes de que el tiempo se le agotara. En cuanto Sasori tuviera la oportunidad la usaría. No sabía bajo que medios. Podían manipularla, eso no le sorprendería pero en caso de estar sometida a una manipulación poco podía hacer por Sarada.

 _Sarada…_

 _"Una lágrima solitaria caía mientras que Anko se arrodillaba en silencio. Golpeaba la orilla de la camilla y apretaba sus labios, todo en silencio._

 _¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sostenía un dije color verde en su otra mano? …"_

Karin no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de libertad. Pudieran ser que horas, días, semanas o meses antes de que Sasori decidiera disponer de ella y su mente. Pero antes de que eso ocurriese ya tenía su propio plan.

 _Lo haría por Sarada._

Sabía que ella apenas era una niña, no tenía más de dos años de edad aunque su tiempo se hubiese acelerado. Ella la seguía viendo como un bebé. No como a una párvula. Karin temía por su futuro pero debía ser realista. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir Sarada?

¿10 años? ¿15 años? Si su tiempo se aceleraba, y según lo que ella estimaba 1 año equivalía a 2 años y medio en la vida de Sarada.

Karin tenía esa esperanza. No veía a Sarada como la esperanza de la humanidad ni como un receptáculo, ¡no! Ella quería que viviera mucho tiempo más. Que pudiera tener una vida normal y común.

 _¿Pero, cómo?_

—Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de que el tiempo en ti fuera normal…—Karin sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, una vez más—, que no se hubiera presentado esa anomalía cuando te crearon… No es justo. Sencillamente no lo es.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Entonces, frente a ella apareció la mujer que había merodeado la habitación por los últimos días.

—Hinata Hyuga—Karin inhaló fuerte y dejó sus anteojos de pasta gruesa a un lado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo…—la mujer miró a todos lados, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Karin desde luego notó aquello. Claro que no le daba buena espina que de buenas a primeras esa mujer se hubiera inmiscuido en su vida de repente. Algo escondía detrás de ese semblante tranquilo y tierno—, tengo que hablar con u-usted.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos y mordió sus labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Y es seguro?—Karin sonrió de lado.

Hinata avanzó hacia ella y mostró un par de llaves. Karin las observó con detenimiento y frunció su entrecejo, no alcanzaba a ver con claridad sin sus lentes pero podía identificar claramente que eran llaves plateadas y que…

…¿eran del cuarto de vigilancia?

—Desactivé las cámaras—Hinata bajó la mirada—, acompáñeme hasta allá para que confíe en que de verdad yo quiero ayudar.

Karin apretó sus puños y saltó de la cama, no sin haber tomado sus anteojos primero.

—Escúchame bien, Hinata. No sé qué pretendes. Hasta donde sé, tu único rol en BIOMEDICS-R es vigilar las entradas y salidas de este lugar, claramente no sé porque te dieron ese puesto. Ni me interesa. Pero lo que sí me fastidia es que vengas de buenas a primeras y que surjas prácticamente de la nada para hacerte la heroína.

Hinata asintió, con los labios entrecerrados.

—Me dieron cierto poder porque supieron que yo nunca los defraudaría… lo que no sabían es que no me gustan las injusticias. Yo… Yo creo saber que es la piedra roja que usted encontró aquella vez, cuando se intoxicó y cuando se quemó mi mano.

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

—Mira niña, si eres una persona frustrada porque no fuiste científica o algo así yo …

—Magnam. Es la piedra de magnam. Si usted me lo permite, podría contarle todo lo que sé, la ayudaré incondicionalmente.

Karin había escuchado algo del magnam, de forma vaga. Se suponía que era una piedra obtenida desde el fondo de la tierra y que representaba los corazones de los habitantes de los de las tierras inferiores, los matma. Lo había escuchado de boca de Temari y también de escritos de los nativos de la región. No quería confiar en aquella mujer pero dudaba mucho que tuviera la paciencia de leer y leer libros. No parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?—Karin sabía perfectamente que nada en la vida era gratis.

—Quiero…—los puños de Hinata se apretaron. Karin la miró con curiosidad—, quiero vengar a mi familia.

Alzó una de sus cejas, escuchar el verbo vengar de boca de esa mujer que parecía ser tan frágil y bondadosa…

—No soy una matona—anunció Karin mientras se acercaba a ella—, ni tampoco justiciera. Recurres a la persona equivocada, Hyuga.

—¡Por favor!—entonces las lágrimas se vieron—, diré todo lo que sé, todo…

Entonces, se arrodilló. Sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas caían. Karin se asqueó al ver esa imagen.

—Yo… Yo, yo sé que el Mayor Kakashi Hatake está siendo manipulado, es ese anillo color rojo que tiene en su mano derecha. Ese anillo está hecho de magnam. He estudiado esta piedra en estos años, desde el momento en el que usted la trajo mi vida cambió. No ha habido ni un solo día en el que no la haya investigado en secreto. Quiero ser útil. Quiero hacer algo por primera vez en mi vida…

Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Kakashi Hatake manipulado?

—Akasuna no Sasori, él sólo manipula al Mayor. No es lo que aparenta, yo… yo sé que usted estuvo bien de salud dentro de lo que cabe y que la sometieron a un proceso para convertirla en receptáculo. Yo lo sé. Lo escuché de boca de Sasori. Mucha gente está detrás de este plan y piensan utilizarla en cuanto antes. Están detrás de Sarada también. ¡Persiguen a las personas! Han desaparecido más de cinco pueblos en los últimos seis meses. Las personas están siendo convertidas a Ignis.

Karin se llevó la mano a su cabeza. Si la mujer estaba mintiendo, tenía una muy buena imaginación pero si acaso decía la verdad… se estaba jugando la vida al decir esas palabras.

—¿Quién está convirtiendo a las personas en Ignis?—Karin se agachó para levantar a Hinata.

Hinata llevó su mano a su corazón y resopló muy, muy fuerte.

—Danzou Shimura. El Presidente.

Hinata sintió como su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Por fin había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo, frente a ella, la expresión de Karin era un verdadero enigma.

—Pero… ¿qué mierda? ¿qué estás queriendo decir, cómo sabes tú esto?

—Antes de llegar aquí fui miembro del escuadrón de inteligencia en Braznia—anunció—, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Kakashi Hatake me contactó. Sabía que mi familia le era fiel al antiguo régimen, dijo que necesitaban personas en BIOMEDICS-R porque no había personal dispuesto para luchar. En aquel entonces, el Mayor seguía siendo él mismo y no estaba controlado.

Karin asintió.

—Pero…—Hinata negó—, no puedo contar esto aquí… necesitamos ir a donde está Sarada, a mi habitación.

—Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto Hyuga, si lo que verdaderamente estás diciendo…eso significa que…

—Confíe en mí—Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia—, por favor.

 **/ * * */**

Karin esperó a que Hinata abriera el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación. La pequeña mujer usó una llave y con un ademán de manos le permitió entrar. La habitación era ciertamente sencilla. Nada ostentoso. En cuanto puso un pie dentro, sintió que alguien le daba una especie de abrazo torpe.

—¡Karin!—y entonces ahí estaba, Sarada tratando de tomar su mano—. Yo no quería confiar en Hinata, pero Suigetsu dijo que lo hiciera. Temí que nunca te volvería a ver y…

—Está bien, está bien. Hiciste lo correcto—aunque realmente Karin no sabía si fue la decisión más sensata. Detrás de ella, Hinata asentía y alzaba sus hombros mientras cerraba la puerta—, ¿hablarás aquí?

—S-Sí—dijo con voz trémula—, sé que Hope es apenas una niña pero creo que lo entenderá. Ella debería saber esto, por si acaso.

Karin asintió de mala gana.

—¿Entender qué?

El silencio antecedió a una plática llena de sucesos que cambiarían la visión de Karin, la manera en el que el mundo se movía. Fue ese el momento en el que algo cambió en Sarada.

 _El momento en el que se volvió los nuevos oídos de BIOMEDICS-R._

—El Mayor Hatake me reclutó porque mi familia era seguidora del antiguo régimen—Hinata vio en Sarada la duda, pero dejó pasarlo. La niña no cuestionó nada—, supongo que me eligió a mí porque era la más débil. Si bien ocupaba un puesto en el Ejército de Braznia, no aspiraba a más. No tenía las cualidades de un soldado de la élite como mi primo o como mi hermana. Físicamente soy débil y le temo a las peleas, me aterran. Nunca concebiré el cómo las personas asesinan a otras personas—Karin pudo leer en los ojos de Hinata la tristeza y la decepción—, supongo que Kakashi vio en mí a la persona perfecta para manipular. ¿Quién mejor que yo? Moldeable.

—Eran tiempos difíciles para BIOMEDICS-R, después de lo sucedido en BIOMEDICS la organización se quedó sin personas. Pasamos de ser cientos a ser unas pocas personas. El Mayor hizo milagros para sacar adelante a la organización.

Hinata asintió.

—Pero yo era muy débil, lo sigo siendo—había un deje de culpa en su voz—. El Presidente no tardó en darse cuenta que había sido reclutada por Kakashi Hatake, que en aquel momento perdió todo poder e injerencia en Braznia. Pasó de ser el Teniente a ser un traidor. Todo el ejército lo tachó de esa manera e incluso lo enlistaron en el Libro Bingo.

Karin sabía que el Libro Bingo era una lista en donde ponían a los traidores y criminales de Braznia, era una lista oficial en donde sí se veía a esa persona se debía reportar inmediatamente al Ejército para su posterior ejecución. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera realmente haberle pasado a Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Por qué traidor?

—Creo que se debe a que decidió ayudar a Belgurk antes que a Braznia. No sé bien los detalles. Antes de venir a aquí poco sabía de los asuntos interiores del país. Nunca me involucré como debería haberlo hecho…en fin, el Presidente al enterarse que yo fui reclutada me citó y me amenazó.

Hinata nunca olvidaría ese día. Jamás.

—¿Te amenazó?

—Dijo que estaba bien si me iba, que lo aceptaría pero bajo una condición…

—¿Cuál?

—Ser una infiltrada. Yo le comunicaría todo lo que sucediera aquí en BIOMEDICS-R, de lo contrario mi familia moriría.

Karin suspiró. Esa era una manera muy común de amenazar a las personas. Pero entendió el porque a Hinata le afectaba tanto: era vulnerable y quería a su familia más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era un blanco perfecto para ser manipulado por su personalidad. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería con vengar a su familia.

—Yo no creí que el Presidente fuera a hacerlo, y seguí a Kakashi Hatake—Hinata tragó saliva y juntó sus manos—cuando llegué aquí, ciertamente todo era un caos pero al mismo tiempo me llegó un paquete, mismo que me entregó Sasori.

 _Una caja mediana y cuadrada de color café. Una mirada tierna y curiosa._

 _La desesperación encarnada._

—¿Y, qué era?

Hinata comenzó a temblar. Sarada la miró con curiosidad. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en una persona, ni siquiera en Karin. Hinata se abrazaba a sí misma y sollozaba en silencio. Apretaba los labios, probablemente para no dejar escapar algún grito. Estaba echa un ovillo, sentada en el piso, aferrándose a pocas fuerzas.

—La… La cabeza de mi p-padre.

Karin abrió levemente su boca y miró con angustia a Sarada, sin embargo ella se mantenía estoica.

—Oh… vale—Karin no sabía que decir, ahora entendía un poco más a Hinata, pero aun así no quería tragarse esa historia. No tan fácilmente.

 _De solo imaginar la angustia y lo que seguramente Hinata sintió en aquel momento… Le daba escalofríos._

—Sasori me dijo que la desobediencia se pagaba muy caro y que la obediencia era muy bien pagada. Después de eso se fue y cerró la puerta. Supe entonces que yo estaría vigilada por siempre, por él.

—Entonces…

—…Sasori es un espía, está de parte del Presidente Danzou Shimura. Engañó a BIOMEDICS desde el inicio Karin. Incluso desde antes de la caída, desde mucho antes.

Karin recordó la caída, los cientos de personas que murieron en BIOMEDICS por la liberación de las neurotoxinas. Personas inocentes habían muerto en ese fatídico evento.

—Asumo que sigues siendo una espía, ¿verdad?

La voz de Karin sonó fría, de hecho se odió un poco por ser así, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

—Sí pero ya estoy harta. Esto no nos llevará a ningún lugar. Ningún sitio es seguro ya, temo que la humanidad desaparezca por la propia ambición. El Mayor Hatake es manipulado, la clave está en el anillo rojo, es controlado por la piedra de magnam. Sasori lo vigila y lo aconseja, él también ha influido mucho.

 _"—…_ _La respuesta está en el anillo Anko, el anillo…"_

—Entonces Kakashi no sabe que Sasori es un traidor—pero esa conclusión la dijo Sarada, mientras miraba apática a Hinata—, ¿verdad?

Karin alzó sus cejas, sorprendida. Hasta ese momento hubiera jurado que Sarada estaba inmersa en otro sitio, pero se equivocó.

—Así es—Hinata asintió—, Sasori solo se ha encargado de manipular, pero esto no es nuevo, hay muchas más personas involucradas pero nadie se atreve a hablar.

—¿Y tú no te juegas el pellejo al contar esto, Hinata?—Karin la miró desde arriba, desde esa posición Hinata se veía tan indefensa y perdida—, ¿por qué acudes a mí en este momento?

Hinata miró de reojo a Sarada.

—Porque le quedan pocos días antes de ser utilizada—afirmó—, además la misión a la que enviaron a Vanquish es casi un suicidio. Solo quieren probar a Sasuke Uchiha y manipularlo. Es una misión sin retorno. No hay muchas personas en quienes confiar, Sasori se ha encargado de sembrar el caos y ha modificado todo. Poco a poco la verdad se está distorsionando. Basta con mirar el geonig, hacen creer a las personas que los Ignis se han movilizado, pero eso no es del todo cierto… se siguen creando.

—¿Cómo es eso?—Karin frunció su entrecejo—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Logré entrar a los archivos secretos de Sasori. Solo una vez—Hinata cerró sus ojos—sigo viva de milagro, en realidad. Ahí se menciona que hay tres tipos de Ignis.

—¿Tres?

—Los clase A son humanos que vieron el fenómeno que tú misma bautizaste como akarellas, al ver el cielo poco a poco comienzan a comportarse extraños y finalmente se vuelven Ignis, en teoría estas bestias son las más rudas y agresivas. Los clase B son humanos que se volvieron adictos a magnam, a la piedra roja. La que usted encontró hace algunos años—Karin asintió—, lo curioso de esos Ignis es que son más inteligentes y su apariencia no es tan grotesca como los de la clase A. Finalmente, la clase C… son humanos a los que se les inyecta una sustancia para volverlos Ignis mejorados genéticamente. Son sin duda alguna los Ignis con los que más cuidado se debe de tener, son controlados y poseen una fuerza e inteligencia superior a los de las clase A y B.

Karin no podía asimilar toda esa información. Sin embargo, Hinata no parecía estar mintiendo.

—El origen de los de la clase C se remota a Epin, seguro que usted conoce esa sustancia, ¿no?—Hinata buscó con la mirada a Karin, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba en shock.

El corazón de Karin se detuvo. ¡Fue el invento de su maestra! ¡la creación de Anko Mitarashi!

 _Epin._

—No sé cómo funcione, yo… en realidad no lo sé pero esto se está saliendo de control. No sé qué planea con certeza Sasori pero está del lado del Presidente Danzou Shimura. Él está controlando todo desde BIOMEDICS-R, ¡todo!

—Espera, espera—Karin se tomó las sienes con fuerza. Sarada la miró con un deje de preocupación—. Labyrinth no es una casualidad, he escuchado que Sasori frecuenta esa ciudad. Entonces…

—Esa ciudad fue diseñada para experimentar con seres humanos, Karin.

—¿Para volverlos Ignis con la sustancia que acabas de mencionar?—Sarada colocó su mano en su mejilla, pensando—, ¿construyeron una ciudad grande para que los demás creyeran que era una especie de refugio y no levantar sospechas?

Bingo.

—Así es, Hope—Hinata se limpió la cara con su brazo y suspiró—, todo estuvo planeado desde el inicio. Todo. Pero el Mayor no es el culpable, él solo quería lo mejor para todos. Él no es una mala persona, solo ha sido manipulado.

—Hinata Hyuga—Karin se acercó a ella a zancadas y la tomó del cuello. Podía ver la serenidad en su rostro—, si acaso has mentido en esta narrativa…

—Yo no he mentido, en verdad. Quiero ayudar, quiero ser de utilidad. Estoy aprovechando que Sasori no tiene los ojos puestos sobre mí en este preciso momento. Por años creyó que yo podía ser manejable, de hecho por mi culpa lograron capturar al escuadrón de Vanquish. Yo di la ubicación de donde estaban.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está Vanquish?—preguntó Karin—, ¿cómo?

—No exactamente a Vanquish, sino a Sasuke Uchiha—Hinata suspiró—. No sé los detalles, pero al parecer en algún momento Sasori colocó en uno de los ojos de Sasuke un dispositivo que lo rastrea. Cuando él sale del límite permitido por el geonig en su ojo aparece una alerta de error, una alarma que automáticamente llega hasta BIOMEDICS-R, desearía decir más pero es todo lo que sé—suspiró—en este momento, él y Vanquish se dirigen hacia la frontera de Belgurk y Braznia.

—Conque todos estamos siendo manipulados de una u otra manera.

—Karin, tal vez no sea tan tarde…

—¿Cuántos días me quedan antes de ser manipulada?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—¿A qué se refieren con manipulada?—Sarada la miró confundida.

Le era muy curiosa la manera en la que los adultos ocultaban la verdad. Siempre venía un silencio incomodo, a la vez de que se miraban indecisos como buscando alguien que tomara la iniciativa de contar una mentira piadosa. Sarada no caía ya en esos cuentos. Quería la verdad.

—¿Cuántos días?—Karin evadió la pregunta de Sarada y encaró a Hinata.

—Tres días, Sasori está ocupado en este momento como para llevar a cabo el proceso. Está en LeBrou.

Karin asintió.

—Asumo que nadie más nos vigila, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé realmente pero yo no me confiaría tanto.

Y esa era una verdad absoluta.

—Mantenme informada Hinata—dijo Karin con una sonrisa de lado—, me atreveré a confiar por última vez en una persona. Tal vez me arrepienta, quizá sea una mala decisión pero… lo haré por última vez.

 _Al final, todos necesitamos ayuda._

 _Al final, todos estamos un poco perdidos._

 _Al final, la oscuridad nos invade._

—Karin—Hinata tomó el brazo de la doctora, aunque vaciló—, no soy la única que quiere venganza. Hay muchos más como yo. La cuestión es unirnos y… tal vez así nuestro destino no sea tan fatídico.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Sinceramente creo que he explotado mucho mi imaginación con esta wea xD, espero sea de su agrado y que entiendan un poco mejor ahora qué está sucediendo en el mundo. Los anteriores capítulos se centraban mucho en lo que pasaba en BIOMEDICS-R pero casi nada del exterior, ahora sabemos que se han extinguido varios pueblos porque las personas se han convertido en Ignis de clase B.

¿Y ahora que sucederá?

Bueno... eso estará por saberse.

Si los sueños de Karin les parecen confusos es porque son visiones de Anko, pero poco a poco se irá aclarando este asunto así que el confundirse es parte de esta lectura.

¿Siguiente actualización? 7-10 de junio.

Saludos a tooodos, valen mucho y quiero agradecerles desde ya sus lecturas, ¡son los mejores!

Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.

No me dejen en wachado ;-;

Blossom Lu.


	21. Réquiem de una esperanza

**XII. Réquiem de una esperanza**

Karin fue a su laboratorio, en silencio. Sarada la seguía sin hacer ningún ruido, si acaso de vez en cuando se llegaban a escuchar las pisadas de ella contra el piso pero nada más. La habitación estaba más fría que de costumbre y Karin podía percibirlo por medio de su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dedicó a estar encerrada en un laboratorio a lo largo de su vida? Extrañaba las tardes soleadas y cómo el Sol quemaba su piel, la sensación de tener sus pies descalzos en la arena cálida de Uzugari. La vista al horizonte en donde las diferentes tonalidades de azul se perdían y se juntaban para ofrecer el más bello de los espectáculos.

Pero eso ya solo existía en sus recuerdos.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas y tenía que crear un plan, uno que fuera efectivo.

Karin se tomó las manos y las entrelazó. La mayor parte de su vida la había vivido en calma. Sin tener que preocuparse de nada en lo absoluto, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y se estaban tornando turbias.

El reloj digital tintineó, soltó un leve y casi imperceptible sonido que Karin logró detectar, ya fuera por el silencio de la atmosfera o porque simplemente estaba demasiado ansiosa.

 _Las horas avanzaban avisando que el tiempo estaba por agotarse._

Sarada, ella en cambio estaba sentada. Llevaba el cabello suelto, hasta por debajo de los hombros. Inconscientemente la niña jugaba con sus delgadas piernas, balanceándolas para adelante y para atrás, como si de un péndulo se tratara. Karin notó que Sarada desvió su mirada, las dos se encontraron en una batalla interna: rojo contra negro. Era una manera extraña de comunicación que siempre había funcionado en ellas.

 _Pero no en esa ocasión._

—Karin…—la niña vaciló por un instante, no supo si continuar hablando o quedarse callada. Al final optó por continuar—, ¿a qué se refería Hyuga con eso de los tres días?

Karin no respondió. Sólo tocó su cabeza, dolía y mucho. Habían pasado algunos días desde que la operación resultó ser un éxito pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse a la sensación de sentir que era dos personas a la vez, que sus pensamientos estaban entrecruzados. Bastante esfuerzo hacía para lograr su propia estabilidad mental y no enloquecer. Las imágenes de los recuerdos de Anko Mitarashi llegaban a veces de forma aleatoria, como ráfagas de una película que se reproducían de forma rápida y en desorden. Era Karin quién tenía que acomodarlas y tratar de que encajaran y ver si acaso podía relacionarlo con algo de lo que ella misma hubiese sido testigo, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces no era así y terminaba confundiéndose más y más.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias una caja metálica, en otros tiempos esa caja hubiera sido usada para poner las galletas de mantequilla. Solo una vez las había probado, fue regalo de Anko Mitarashi, muchos años atrás. Sonrió por inercia. La caja era cuadrada y cabía a la perfección en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, en el pasado siempre la cargaba aunque estuviera vacía. Ahora era diferente pues esa caja contenía claves que solo ella entendería y cosas banales que sólo ella podría apreciar.

 _En ese pequeño y minúsculo espacio guardaba un pedacito de su corazón, todo lo que un día llegó a ser alguna vez._

Pero en esa incipiente y desgastada caja de galletas estaba la clave de la habitación 345. Aquella a la que Suigetsu tuvo cierta libertad de explorar por medio del sistema de ventilación.

 _Era el momento._

—Karin, ¿qué es eso?—Sarada se acercó con sus pasos cortos y rápidos hacia ella, tomó parte de su bata y la jaló para llamar su atención. Karin tocó el cabello negro de ella y pellizcó una de sus mejillas—, ey…

Sarada no se enojaba, en realidad sólo hacía un puchero pero jamás demostraba estar alterada.

 _Karin guardó ese pequeño gesto en su corazón. Quería recordarlo por siempre._

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sarada entendiera la realidad de la que estaba rodeada. No quería forzarla a nada pero a la vez sabía que tenía tres días para maquinar el mejor plan que hubiera pensando en sus cientos de años de vida.

Qué irónico era todo, había vivido por cientos de años y al final le preocupaban más los tres días que le quedaban por delante. En teoría había tenido toda una vida para planear las cosas pero se estaba enfrentando a que el tiempo estaba encima de ella, presionándola.

Observó a Sarada, una y otra vez. ¿Podría soportar la realidad? Y es que para Karin, ella seguía siendo una bebé, una criatura de dos años de edad aunque su cuerpo y su mente dijeran otra cosa. Todo por experimentar en ella. BIOMEDICS era el culpable.

 _No… en realidad todos tenían un poco de culpa._

—Sarada, hace algunas semanas te dije que teníamos que confiar la una de la otra y que yo te contaría todo lo que sé, ¿lo recuerdas?

 _"—De ahora en adelante, tú y yo seremos cómplices. Yo te contaré cosas y tú a cambio las escucharás y nunca se las dirás a nadie, ¿entendido?_

 _—¿Es el único modo en el que puedo saber cuál fue mi origen… es decir, el motivo por el cual soy rara?_

 _—Lo es Sarada._

 _Escuchar y callar. Ver e ignorar. Sentir y no expresar._

 _—Entonces, dime."_

Sarada asintió, claro que recordaba la manera en la que en esa ocasión Karin la miró con severidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso sucedió días antes de que Karin colapsara en su escritorio de laboratorio. En esa ocasión Karin no le había contado cosas, le había mencionado algo sobre el mar y Uzugari pero nada trascendental. Ahora, viéndola con el mismo semblante serio… No sabía realmente que pensar.

—Sí—la afirmación salió de sus labios de forma lenta y trémula—, ¿qué secreto?

Karin no sabía exactamente que verían en la habitación 345 aunque se hacía una vaga idea. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, ahora que las cámaras estaban siendo vigiladas por Hinata y que Sasori estaba ausente en BIOMEDICS.

—Lo descubriremos juntas.

Sarada dejó de tomar a Karin de la bata y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. No entendía porque los adultos se tornaban tan taciturnos antes de decir algo impactante, o de mostrar algo trascendental. Tampoco lograba captar porque la mirada de Karin se ensombrecía de tal manera que lograba provocarle una sensación que muchos describirían como miedo.

¿Dónde habían quedado las risas de Karin y los momentos en los que peleaba con Suigetsu?

Todos esos momentos parecían lejanos al observar mejor a la mujer que había cuidado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Sarada la consideraba su salvadora y confiaba ciegamente en ella. No sabía si era porque le debía su protección y lealtad o porque simplemente así debían ser las cosas. Era un vínculo medio torcido y extraño.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto Karin le extendió la mano y le sonrió, mas esa sonrisa era diferente a cualquier otra que pudiera haber visto: se torcía, formaba una línea recta al tiempo en el que sus ojos se cerraban escondiendo las verdaderas emociones. Le pareció que los dedos de Karin temblaban de forma azarosa y que apropósito dejó entre abiertos sus labios para liberar la tensión.

Entonces, Sarada no vaciló y tomó la mano de Karin.

 _Siempre tan fría y a la vez cálida. Áspera pero a la vez suave. Inquieta pero que a la vez expresaba calma._

—Sarada—Karin volteó a verla, Sarada asintió—, todo lo que veamos y me escuches decir debe ser un secreto entre las dos. Nadie debe saberlo. Absolutamente nadie—el agarre de su mano fue firme, Sarada notó eso y se estremeció—, si alguien se entera tu vida podría correr peligro. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Sarada hubiera deseado decir que lo entendía, pero lo cierto es que estaba confundida. Aun así alzó sus hombros y masculló un "sí" como respuesta. Karin se sintió medianamente satisfecha por ello.

Los pasillos de BIOMEDICS-R nunca habían lucido tan tranquilos, tan limpios y tan desolados. Karin se sintió como en una zona abandonada, de cierta forma le recordaban a los pasillos de la antigua BIOMEDICS, cuando ella era niña y solía deambular por las noches, con una sonda vesical. Se recordaba a sí misma deteniéndose de las paredes mientras que su visión se deterioraba. Ella solo quería explorar en aquel momento, pero ahora quería buscar respuestas y a diferencia de aquellos tiempos no se detiene de una pared, sino de la mano de Sarada.

Y estaban ahí, frente a la habitación 345, la cual lucía exactamente igual a las demás habitaciones de esa sección de BIOMEDICS-R. No parecía extraordinaria. Karin logró divisar el famoso sistema de ventilación que estaba arriba de la puerta, y se imaginó el momento en el que Suigetsu ingresó por ahí. Era como si pudiera recrear esa escena en su cabeza.

Vaciló por un instante, estaba frente a la puerta y tenía memorizado el código de acceso pero aun así su mano temblaba mientras que con su otra mano tomaba a Sarada. Estaba intranquila. Nunca imaginó poder llegar tan lejos, ella quien solía ser en el pasado un conejillo de indias que sirvió para un sinfín de experimentos pero que ahora estaba a punto de descubrir algo que posiblemente cambiaría la vida de muchas personas.

—Karin, estamos aquí, no es como que podamos retroceder ¿verdad?—la voz de Sarada sonaba diferente a cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiese dicho antes. Karin no era estúpida, Sarada sentía miedo. ¡Miedo! Lo supo por la manera en que la niña bajaba su mirada y mordía sus labios.

—Entraremos y descubriremos lo que está ahí—pero quiso asegurarse de sacar fuerzas, ¡debía hacerlo! No había tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Soltó a Sarada e ingresó el código de acceso en la pequeña pantalla táctil que estaba frente a ella. Movió sus dedos con rapidez, ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Sarada.

Inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Por inercia, Sarada se colocó detrás de Karin, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo. Poco a poco fueron avanzando mientras que la puerta automáticamente se cerraba detrás de ellas. Karin logró detectar un olor que si bien no era del todo desagradable lograba irritarla. Suigetsu había descrito el olor del sistema de ventilación como algo realmente asqueroso, pero la habitación no apestaba, o al menos no como la descripción de Suigetsu sugería, era un olor fuerte que penetraba la nariz. Inhaló profundamente, provocando que su nariz moqueara. Sarada tosió y frunció su ceño.

—Huele extraño, Karin.

Karin iba a responder, sin embargo su vista se enfocó más a lo que estaba justo frente a ella: un gran cilindro cubierto de una tela color gris. Sin duda alguna, esa habitación era enorme. Fuese un laboratorio antiguo, o una bodega. Fuera lo que fuera, a Karin le impresionó el tamaño. Sin duda alguna era la habitación más grande que jamás hubiese visto, ni siquiera en la antigua BIOMEDICS había algo como eso. Pero, de entre todo, el cilindro era lo que más llamó su atención. Si no le fallaba su percepción, debía medir al menos unos cinco metros. En cambio para Sarada el cilindro medía mucho más.

Karin recordaba que Suigetsu le dio una vaga descripción de ese cilindro, que estaba cubierto con una tela de color gris. Pero también recordaba que Suigetsu dijo que lo que había en ese contenedor era algo terrible y maravilloso que ni él sabía describir.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos pero para Karin la eternidad había sido encerrada ahí mismo. Ninguna de las dos se movió. Sarada posiblemente por miedo y Karin porque estaba ensimismada por recuerdos de Anko.

 _"Dos cuerpos yacen en la misma camilla. Uno de ellos es humano mientras que el otro es sintético. El cuerpo humano tiene un singular dije de color verde esmeralda, la joya brilla y es preciosa. Una cicatriz se forma desde la garganta hasta el corazón. El rostro no es visible. Nada se ve con claridad pero Anko se arrodilla y llora, tratando de redimirse. Los sollozos hacen eco en la habitación. Un gran cilindro se ve en medio, nunca lo había visto._

 _Y entonces… "_

Karin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejó de tomar a Sarada. Se detuvo del gran cilindro para no desfallecer. Ahora podía ver con claridad que Anko Mitarashi había sido asesinada en esa misma habitación.

La sangre inexistente que podía imaginarse en el piso.

El olor a fierro.

La frialdad de quien pierde la vida.

El rigor mortis que sigue después de la muerte.

 _"Una mirada que se cierra. Los labios que jamás vuelven a ser abiertos. El corazón que no es lastimado… La sangre que corre y la mirada triunfante del verdugo._

 _Las memorias se detienen pues la vida de Anko Mitarashi terminó"_

—¿Karin?—Sarada la miró impaciente. Karin se había quedado en un trance por algunos segundos pero ni siquiera se movió, solo se había quedado mirando a la nada—, ¿estás bien?

Pero Karin no lucía bien. Había palidecido, sus labios temblaban y sus manos no estaban quietas. Detrás de aquellos lentes de pasta gruesa, Sarada pudo visualizar que Karin no estaba pestañeando, realmente estaba viendo al infinito, o quizá a nada en realidad. Estaba en un viaje con su propia mente.

Eso solo logró asustarla.

—Sí…—esa era una gran mentira pero Karin sabía que no debía dejarse dominar por los recuerdos. Tenía que ser fuerte y estar estable. Por Sarada. Siempre por ella—, tenemos que quitar esta tela.

Sus palabras podían decir muchas cosas. Pero su cuerpo la desobedecía.

—Es muy grande—la niña señaló con su mano el techo y después el piso, ciertamente la altura era demasiada, y quitar una tela de ese tamaño no sería sencillo.

Karin frunció su ceño. No podía describir lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Su mente estaba pensando en muchas cosas, podía ver imágenes de un pasado tormentoso que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Su cuerpo se esmeraba en parecer normal, pero al final solo terminaba delatándose.

 _Que tenía demasiado miedo de sí misma y de lo que pudiera suceder._

 _"—Uh, siempre ganas Nagato. ¡Eres un tramposo!_

 _Su primo sonreía. Mientras que le aventaba de vez en cuando montículos de arena._

 _—Ciertamente, soy más alto que tú. Pero tal vez un día puedas alcanzarme._

 _—¿¡Eh!? ¿Estás loco? Tú eres muy rápido, corres mucho. Nunca te he ganado, pero estoy segura que un día de estos podrás ver mi espalda. ¡Ah que sí!_

 _—El secreto está en brincar mucho. Sólo elévate Karin, solo brinca._

 _—¿Brincar?_

 _—Sí, así…"_

Por mera inercia, Karin tomó impulso. Se imaginó a sí misma estando descalza en la arena, pudiendo sentir como sus pies se quemaban y como los pequeños granitos de arena se pegaban en las plantas de sus pies. Pudo recordar la brisa marina y lo bien que se sentía correr en la playa en el atardecer.

 _Añoraba esos días._

Corrió y corrió para finalmente brincar.

 _"—¡Me gusta saltar, Nagato!_

 _—Síguelo intentando y quizá un día me alcances._

 _—Oye, pero… ¡espera, no te vayas!_

 _—No me he ido, sigo aquí y siempre lo estaré"_

Sarada abrió su boca sorprendida. Karin había logrado jalar con fuerza la tela, no sabía si había un truco detrás de eso. O si acaso era realmente posible, pero tal fue el impulso que la tela logró caerse, provocando que incluso el cilindro se meneara un poco.

Un sonido hueco precedió a la acción y después una nube de polvo y suciedad.

 _"—Nunca podré alcanzarte, Nagato._

 _—Hm, tal vez hoy no, pero quizá mañana…"_

El olor extraño se intensificó. Las palpitaciones se volvieron frenéticas. Sarada buscó el tacto de Karin y sujetó su mano. Ninguna de las dos habló o dijo algo, se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Bien pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas.

La tela estaba junto a ellas, estorbándoles. Aún podían verse pequeñas partículas de polvo y suciedad, flotando en aquella habitación, como si estuvieran danzando. Pero frente a ellas se desarrollaba un panorama más interesante y diferente, uno que era digno de admirar en el más íntimo de los silencios.

En el cilindro había un líquido color transparente, era como agua. Estaba en calma, en régimen estacionario. Una luz surgía desde el fondo y se proyectaba hacía arriba, como si se tratara de una luz incidente. Se dibujaba así la silueta de una mujer; su cuerpo estaba recto, lucía serena y tranquila, como si nada pasara a su alrededor. No había ruido. No existía nada en realidad. Ni siquiera el caos estaba presente. La piel era nívea y se veía que era delicada, podía observarse cada detalle de la apariencia de esa mujer, desde cómo sus manos estaban extendidas, como si imaginariamente estuviera tocando una canción invisible.

Si se subía la mirada podía observarse una gran cicatriz que irrumpía con la paz que el cuerpo transmitía; roja y profunda, atravesaba su pecho y su corazón, como si realmente dividiera su cuerpo en dos partes asimétricas. Pero la crueldad de esa cicatriz se tapaba con una joya verde, un dije con una cadena dorada que resplandecía. Efecto de la luz incidente, tal vez. ¿Simple belleza? Posiblemente.

Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de ese cuerpo no era ni siquiera la joya. Sino el cabello, ese largo y hermoso cabello que llegaba incluso debajo de los glúteos. Color pastel, color rosa. Tan tenue, tan maravilloso. Era como estar en medio de un incendio y encontrarse en la nada una pequeña flor llena de vida, rodeada de todo el mal del universo.

Y podía leerse al pie del cilindro una leyenda.

—Sakura—

Sarada se acercó por instinto. Se sintió extrañamente atraída por tal belleza. No podía describirla. Había quedado hipnotizada, no sabía si era la imagen o lo que la imagen transmitía por sí misma.

 _Paz. Tranquilidad._

Pero…

 _Se dio cuenta de un gran detalle: la mujer mantenía sus labios y ojos cerrados. El cilindro limitaba su libertad y a eso se reducía su gran mundo. Se veía cubierta de una luz que no era del sol, una luz extraña que sólo engrandecía su misterio y su belleza. Sin embargo, la conclusión de todo eso era que Sakura era una prisionera._

 _Era el ave que habían decidido callar y enjaular, el ave que embellecieron para un espectáculo visual. El ave que nunca cantaría y que jamás osaría a volar._

La niña se sintió asustada por tal pensamiento. Pudo sentir que algo quería salir de sus ojos, pero al final nada. Todo seguía igual. Temerosa, siguió avanzando hasta finalmente llegar al cristal que separaba el mundo exterior de aquel pequeño y minúsculo universo lleno de fantasías y sueños rotos. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el cristal del contenedor donde se encontraba Sakura y suspiró.

—Sakura…

Entonces, los ojos se abrieron.

Fue un movimiento rápido e inquietante. Sarada retrocedió por inercia y se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito.

Los ojos la observaban, podía sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre ella.

 _Ojos verdes relucientes, como dos joyas esmeraldas. Pero, a pesar de su brillo parecían vacíos, como si no existiera nada en ellos. O como si la vida les hubiera robado todo. Sin felicidad. Sin coraje._

 _Sin esperanza._

—¿Quién es usted?—dijo Sarada en voz muy baja, fue más un dialogo para ella misma que para Sakura—, ¿por qué está encerrada?

Karin se tocó el corazón, le dolía de una manera terrible. Pudo ver que los labios de Sarada se movían, así como que murmuraban algo. Pero Karin no respondió, de hecho no le hizo caso. Su mente reproducía imágenes que se proyectaban, como si las estuviera viendo en vivo. Como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo esa escena.

 _Una y otra vez._

"¿Por qué esa mujer está flotando en ese extraño líquido? ¿Por qué está encerrada? ¿Quién es? Creo haber escuchado su nombre de algún lado…"

Karin no asintió. No respondió nada.

 _"Sakura había despertado de la operación y había pedido ver a su General. Lloraba y pataleaba. Trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. Anko no tuvo más remedio que dormirla._

 _Había fracasado._

 _No pudieron borrarle nunca sus recuerdos. Sakura recordaba todo lo sucedido. Toda esa preparación de más de un año para borrar sus recuerdos había resultado en un fracaso._

 _—Entiendo tu frustración—pero detrás de ella apareció Sasori, con las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro apático—. Alguna vez fallé._

 _Anko no respondió. Solo se dejó caer en la camilla mientras veía como Sakura cerraba sus ojos, la dormiría por lo mientras. Sedaría su dolor y después pensaría en qué hacer._

 _Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera en la que Sakura gritaba el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. No decía otra cosa más que eso. Una y otra vez._

 _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

 _—Puede que nos sea de utilidad en el futuro—masculló Sasori—, anda mujer levántate._

 _Sin embargo, Anko siguió en el suelo. No quería levantarse. No quería nada. Esa chica, Sakura, había perdido todo para nada. Habían destrozado su vida al volverla un arma, al inyectarle Epin, al someterla a una tortura innecesaria con el fin de borrar sus recuerdos. Y todo para que al final ella recordara cada uno de esos episodios. Habían tomado un óvulo fértil de Sakura para llevar a cabo una fecundación in vitro con espermatozoides de Sasuke Uchiha. Habían hecho eso sin su consentimiento. Anko en ese momento supo que era un monstruo, que ella era tan responsable como Itachi o como Orochimaru de acciones tan deplorables._

 _—Sólo… déjala en paz—dijo Anko, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—, deja en paz a Sakura. Bastante daño le hicimos._

 _Sasori no respondió a aquello. Simplemente se acercó a Sakura y tocó su frente, posteriormente su mano sintética fue a parar en un mechón de cabello, lo tomó sin interés, aunque se esforzó en frotar las hebras de cabello entre sus dedos._

 _Tal vez… queriendo sentir algo._

 _—Fallaste. Todos fallamos. Pero haré de ella el mejor de los artes. Haremos de Sakura una copia… será una gran idea para el futuro, ¿no crees?_

 _—¿U-Una copia?—Anko se levantó, cansada y sin fuerzas—, la clonación nunca resulta bien. Muchos lo intentaron pero fallaron en el intento._

 _Sasori soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación, el eco resonó y vibró._

 _—Haré de Sakura un arte auténtico que nadie igualará, Anko—Sasori apartó su mano del cabello de Sakura y señaló a Anko con su dedo—y tú me ayudarás."_

Karin inhaló y exhaló, no fue consciente en que momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ni mucho menos el instante en el que comenzó a temblar. Junto a ella Sarada la miraba con preocupación, la pequeña niña le daba un intento de abrazo. Sus manos se aferraban a las de ella.

 _"—Como tal no será un Lákyr pues no tomé su cuerpo como base, pero es gratificante._

 _Anko sostenía con firmeza el dije de color verde que habían quitado del cuello de Sakura. Era brillante y hermoso pero el solo verlo provocaba que su corazón se rompiera._

 _Sasori hizo un corte magistral en la piel de Sakura, justo en el pecho, para llevar a cabo un trasplante de corazón, mismo que iría a parar al Lákyr que él creó. Crearía vida sintética. Sin genoma. Simplemente de la nada. Él sería el creador de un nuevo tipo de vida._

 _Sería el Dios de un mundo decadente._

 _Humanos que no sintieran dolor, invencibles, inquebrantables._

 _Anko en otro mundo, en otra situación o quizá en otra vida hubiera admirado aquello. Generar vida construyéndola. Pero no en ese momento. Era irónico hasta qué punto habían llegado._

 _Hasta donde había llegado la humanidad por un ápice de poder._

 _Y así, mientras Sasori trasplantaba el corazón original de Sakura al Lákyr, Anko no hacía más que lamentarse. Era una guerra diferente. Una guerra por el poder donde no importaban los medios, donde la ética no existía._

 _Donde la humanidad había perecido._

 _—Se llamará Vanquish—anunció Sasori—, será una Lákyr muy especial, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Pero Anko no respondió._

 _—No puedo mantener con vida a Sakura muchos minutos más, por desgracia no tengo control sobre los humanos comunes. Pero tú serás de ayuda, Anko._

 _Las lágrimas caían._

 _Una camilla. Dos cuerpos yacen, son idénticos a la vista. Uno es humano, el otro es sintético. El cuerpo humano tiene una cicatriz en el pecho. Es entonces que Anko le coloca a Sakura el dije de color verde. Ahora ese cuerpo no luce tan mal con esa joya. Es una imagen triste. Ella cae y se deja vencer en el piso. Se siente débil, cansada. No quiere seguir viviendo en esa realidad._

 _Pero tampoco está dispuesta a morir de esa manera._

 _No sin antes contar la verdad._

 _No sin antes advertirle al mundo de las atrocidades más oscuras._

 _—¡Aléjate, aléjate!_

 _Anko se levantó del suelo y torpemente logró que Sasori tirara el bisturí. El artefacto de metal cayó e hizo contacto contra el piso provocando que resonara. Se provocó un eco que inundó la habitación._

 _Sus ojos estaban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que no podía controlarse. Quería escapar. Quería correr. Quería hacer algo pero estaba bloqueada, en shock. Como si algo o alguien hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo._

 _—Son órdenes—pero él se acercó a ella con pasos lentos—, es por el futuro de la humanidad._

 _—¿Futuro?—su voz sonó trémula—, sólo me usaron, han comenzado a perderse a sí mismos, están condenando a la humanidad. No me hables de futuro. Tú…_

 _—Sí, soy yo quien ayudó al doctor Mitarashi, a tu padre. Soy yo quien siempre estuvo detrás de esto._

 _Anko abrió sus ojos, incrédula._

 _—¿No tienes miedo que se descubra la verdad? ¿No tienes un poco de consciencia?_

 _—No. No la tengo._

 _—¡Tú siempre estuviste detrás de todo esto!, eres el culpable de todo. Nunca perdonaré ni justificaré tus actos. Experimentaste con personas inocentes, hiciste que…_

 _—¿Yo soy el culpable?—la sujetó de las muñecas y la miró fijamente—. Tú fuiste quién llevó a cabo muchos experimentos también, tú llevaste a cabo lo que se te ordenó. No nombres culpables ni trates de expiarte porque no eres inocente._

 _Anko no olvidaba Epin. No olvidaba las PTB'S. Tampoco los core ni los receptáculos._

 _Las alas se cortan y sangran. La voluntad se pierde y la culpa invade._

 _—¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo no quise que esto sucediera!_

 _Entonces su mirada se desvía hacia la camilla. Dos cuerpos yacen, idénticos a la vista pero sólo uno de ellos era real, el otro es completamente sintético._

 _—Este mundo no caerá, jamás lo hará…—él sonrió, fue sin duda la sonrisa más terrorífica que ella pudo haber visto—, no mientras yo esté aquí._

 _—Eres un monstruo, Akasuna no Sasori._

 _Una última mirada cargada de resentimiento y de dolor. La sangre cae. Los ojos se cierran. La verdad no se dice y las palabras se esconden. Una respuesta que nunca llega…_

 _… O tal vez sí._

 _—Tu corazón siempre vivirá en Sakura, Anko. Ese es el único órgano que no puedo diseñar… Tu cerebro en cambio será de ayuda… para los core"_

—¡Karin, Karin, Karin!

Sarada sacudió cuantas veces pudo el cuerpo de ella. Con sus pocas fuerzas logró mover el cuerpo de un lado para otro, de vez en cuando la golpeó para que reaccionara. Y entonces sucedió, Karin abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro descompuesto de Sarada. La pequeña niña seguía golpeándola para hacerla entrar en razón.

—Estoy… ¿Dónde estoy?

La realidad cambiaba continuamente. En un momento estaba sumergida en recuerdos que no le pertenecían y en otro instante estaba en el mundo real, en el caótico presente.

—Seguimos en la habitación 345, te quedaste quieta y mirabas a la nada, después gritaste y caíste. No despertabas y yo…

—Está bien, está bien—Karin tragó saliva. Lo que había visto había sido la escena completa de los recuerdos que Anko Mitarashi guardaba de sus últimos momentos de vida. Ahora lo entendía mejor.

Vanquish no era Sakura. O no del todo, solo el corazón de Vanquish pertenecía a Sakura. Esa era la más grande conclusión hasta el momento.

Karin se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Si Sasori había creado a Vanquish eso solo podía significar que ella no era una aliada, sino una enemiga. Tenía que alertar a Sasuke, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¿Cómo lo lograría en menos de tres días? Y es que todo estaba claro, por eso los enviaron en grupo. Por eso Vanquish los conducía a LeBrou, porque ahí estaba el Presidente.

 _Se enfrentaría Sasuke cara a cara con el mismísimo demonio encarnado en ser humano._

—Karin—Sarada se acercó al cristal y se atrevió a tocarlo, apenas y alcanzaba el cilindro. Su pequeña mano se extendió y puso su nariz sobre el cristal, pronto su respiración formó humo en la superficie. Se sentía fría—, ¿quién es Sakura? ¿quién es esta mujer?

Su voz se apagó. Karin no quería responder pero sabía que eventualmente Sarada se enteraría de la verdad.

Karin se atrevió a darle un sincero abrazo. Uno que surgía desde el fondo de todo su corazón. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle?

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sarada y le sonrió de forma débil. Ahora el futuro realmente era incierto, lo que pasara después se lo dejaba al destino. Movió una de sus manos hacia uno de los mechones de cabello de Sarada y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de la pequeña.

Sarada frunció su entrecejo.

Y entonces, las palabras fueron dichas.

—Ella es Sakura. Ella es tu madre.

 **/* * *(1)* * */**

 **La última esperanza**

 **[1973. Kizmir, Belgurk]**

El Lago Kiess separaba Braznia de Belgurk.

En el pasado ahí se libraron grandes batallas por el control de dos ciudades importantes: Limort y Kizmir, ciudades pertenecientes a Braznia y a Belgurk respectivamente. Sasuke se imaginó aquellos días en los que la sangre coloreaba el agua. Por instinto, llevó sus manos a los ojos y se cubrió.

 _Almas en pena escondidas debajo del agua._

El pasto estaba húmedo, y poco a poco el viento amenazaba con estar más frío. Sasuke lo supo, la primera nevada estaba próxima y con ello un nuevo año.

—¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?

La voz de Vanquish sonaba lejana, Sasuke realmente no prestó atención. Sus manos tocaban el pasto y de vez en cuando sentía la textura del mismo, estaba enfocado en mirar el horizonte. Le parecía increíble la similitud de esa ciudad con las ciudades de Braznia, supuso que no era extraño dado que las influencias de ambos países estaban entrelazadas.

En Limort también era así, los edificios tenían un toque de la arquitectura de Belgurk, un toque que se asemejaba más a esos edificios construidos de barro pero que a la vez tenían la elegancia de las construcciones de LeBrou, la capital de Braznia.

Entonces, el primer copo cayó a su mano. Lo tocó y casi de manera instantánea se deshizo por el tacto.

 _La primera nevada estaba llegando. Era el invierno de 1973._

—¿Sasuke…?—Vanquish tocó su hombro, trémula—. Los caballos los he dejado en el establo, fue por un módico precio—ella vaciló en si seguir o no hablando, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. Los días así habían transcurrido, en un quedo silencio entre los dos. Ninguno se atrevía a hablarse—. Tal vez sea momento de movilizarnos.

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

 _En un incómodo silencio._

Un copo más cayó, y después otro… y así hasta que poco a poco el pasto se fue cubriendo de escarcha.

—Ten—Sasuke cubrió a Sakura con una capa que traía puesta—, el invierno ya comenzó.

Vanquish negó e impidió que siguiera cubriéndola con la capa, Sasuke frunció su entrecejo.

—Yo no siento el frío ni el calor, después de todo no tengo como tal piel… no como la de los humanos.

Sasuke tomó la capa y la apretó con sus dedos. A veces olvidaba que ella… no era igual.

—Póntela, da igual si sientes el frío o el calor—la cubrió con algo de brusquedad y avanzó con pasos rápidos. Ella se quedó sin caminar por algunos segundos, claramente confundida.

Sasuke no tenía nada contra ella, en realidad era más un conflicto interno consigo mismo. Por una parte, se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido hacia unos días. La situación ciertamente había sido celestial y tranquilizante. Por primera vez en años se relajó y se sintió en calma con todo en general, pero una parte de él seguía insistiendo de que eso que había _casi_ ocurrido entre él y ella había sido un completo error.

Ella no era capaz, aún, de descifrar sus sentimientos. Sasuke no podía permitirse hacerle algo tan ruin como eso, incluso si el mundo la consideraba un arma.

 _La quería y mucho, pero aún no era el momento._

Además, había otra cosa que no le convencía: el sentimiento. Estaba seguro de quererla, no sabía cómo comenzó. Ni en que año. Ni en que instante comenzó a verla con otros ojos. No podía precisar un momento en su vida en el cual hubiese comenzado a quererla pero estaba seguro que hacía falta _algo_. Cuando tocaba sus manos, cuando la miraba… simplemente faltaba algo.

Quiso convencerse de que eran ideas suyas, o que tal vez era debido a que la sensación de tocar sus extremidades artificiales era diferente a las reales.

 _Pero…_

—¿Qué es eso?—Vanquish señaló al horizonte, justo donde grandes embarcaciones estaban varadas. Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a verla—, nunca había visto algo como eso.

 _… ¿por qué sentía que ella no era realmente la misma Sakura que conoció años atrás? Algo en su esencia había cambiado. ¿Era el efecto de haberla vuelto una Lákyr? ¿En verdad era eso?_

—Son barcos—hacía tiempo que Sasuke no veía barcos, tiene vagos recuerdos de cuando visitaban la costa él y su familia. Eran tiempos ciertamente lejanos.

Durante muchos años el puerto de Kizmir estuvo cerrado debido a la guerra. Ahora que eran tiempos medianamente pacíficos estaba permitida la navegación. O al menos eso es lo que creía creer Sasuke.

—Son enormes—Vanquish se quedó embelesada ante el tamaño de "aquellas cosas". Notó que todos los barcos usaban una bandera que los identificaba, una con la insignia de un escorpión rojo.

—Lo son…—Sasuke sintió nostalgia al mirar las banderas de esos barcos, en el campo de batalla el ganador solía colgar su estandarte en la ciudad conquistada. La nieve no le ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, pues junto con la bandera de Belgurk recordaba el día en el que se llevó a cabo la batalla de Limort, muchos años atrás.

El aire frío ondeaba con fuerza las banderas de los barcos. Pocas personas deambulaban en Kizmir. Todos tenían el mismo rostro apático, mirándose los unos a los otros con desconfianza. Sasuke y Vanquish pasaban junto a ellos pero nadie se saludaba, nadie expresaba algo realmente.

 _La nevada comenzó._

 _El inicio empezó._

Poco a poco lo que fue alguna vez piedra labrada, se había vuelto un tapete blanco cubierto de nieve. El reloj del centro de la ciudad indicaba que eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, pero ya no había ni un atisbo del sol.

Sasuke apretó su katana y de un movimiento la blandió, Vanquish retrocedió un par de pasos. El reloj del centro marcaba las seis de la tarde con tres minutos.

El viento se cortó con la katana y se emitió un sonido ligeramente chillante. Frente a ellos tres personas se aparecieron, portaban el uniforme de Braznia junto con la insignia de las rosas y las espadas.

 _El escudo rojo de la sangre de los caídos._

—Buenas tardes—uno de los soldados de Braznia, de tres estrellas, hizo una ligera reverencia y mostró señal de respeto a Vanquish y a Sasuke—, somos el escuadrón de apoyo.

Era una mujer, usaba un sombrero militar verde petróleo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente atado a un chongo, sus ojos parecían ser expresivos, de un color café claro. De las tres personas que pertenecían al escuadrón, ella era la que más tenía intenciones tenía de hablar.

Sasuke le dio una ojeada de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que ella no era la líder del equipo, sino la persona que estaba junto a ella, un hombre de ojos inusuales y piel pálida.

—¿Qué hace un escuadrón de Braznia aquí?—Sasuke dio un paso al frente y encaró directamente al líder, quien hasta ese entonces estaba inmutable. Supo de inmediato que ese hombre era el que estaba al mando, bastaba con ver su expresión y las cuatro estrellas en su uniforme.

 _Un Teniente._

—Fueron órdenes de nuestro cuartel—explicó la mujer de ojos castaños—, dijeron que debíamos presentarnos ante usted, General Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció su entrecejo. ¿Seguía siendo General? Absurdo.

—¿Quién dio dichas órdenes soldado?

La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado y rodó sus ojos, sin embargo, su voz salió igual de cantarina.

—Altos mandos—dijo, sin más.

—Braznia y Belgurk ahora están en una alianza, soldado, y ustedes vienen a presentarse como el escuadrón de apoyo, ¿quién dio la indicación?

Sasuke tenía una mala sensación, una muy mala.

—Permita que me presente, soy Tenten, General—nuevamente una reverencia.

—Lee, General—dijo el hombre junto a ella, uno de cejas pobladas y rostro moreno.

Pero, la tercera persona —y quién presuntamente era el líder— no se presentó, en cambio seguía mirando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza, analizando todo sobre él.

—Es una falta de respeto no presentarse, Teniente—Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y se acercó a él—, puedo recordar esa mirada… ¿es usted el hijo del Teniente Hizashi?

—¡Oh, disculpe!—Tenten movió sus manos frenéticamente—, él no suele hablar mucho… es el Teniente Neji Hyuga. ¿Conoció a su padre, General?—la última pregunta la hizo con tal de romper la recién formada tensión.

Sasuke asintió. Lo había visto un par de veces en LeBrou. Al ser Hizashi Hyuga una persona de alto mando, Sasuke le debía respeto y obediencia. No supo más de esa persona, así que supuso que la guerra había acabado con su vida. La familia Hyuga se caracterizaba por pertenecer al Ejército, siempre leales al régimen. Pero lo que más distinguía a esa familia era ese particular color de ojos; no se decidía si eran blancos, grises, o de color violáceo, o simplemente una combinación de todos los colores.

—Permitan que les presente a Vanquish—dijo Sasuke, señalándola.

—He oído de usted—sinceró Tenten trémula—, hay muchas leyendas acerca de su vida.

Vanquish no sonrió ni respondió a aquello.

—Supongo que han tenido un viaje largo, la llama de la juventud podría verse afectada—Lee, quién hasta ese momento había dicho pocas palabras hizo acto de presencia—. Nosotros hemos estado aquí desde hace unos días, viajamos en barco desde el puerto de Nari.

Sasuke tenía vagos recuerdos de esa ciudad, ubicada al oeste de LeBrou. Sabía que esa ciudad había decaído por la guerra, y porque básicamente ya no había actividad pesquera ni comercial. Al no poder usarse más puertos, el puerto de Nari había sido cerrado y con ello la ciudad se había vuelto un lugar poco seguro por la delincuencia.

—¿Evadieron Temuk?—Vanquish ojeó su mapa y ubicó la ciudad de Nari, y posteriormente trazó una ruta imaginaria hacia Kizmir, ciertamente era una distancia sorprendente. Lo más destacable es que no cruzaban Temuk, el pueblo del que tanto había escuchado.

—Fueron órdenes de los altos mandos—explicó Tenten mientras todos caminaban hacia un hostal dentro de la ciudad—, tardamos alrededor de dos semanas en llegar aquí.

—¿Cuál es la situación en Temuk?—preguntó Sasuke a Tenten.

Silencio. Solo es escuchaba el rugir del viento y cómo los copos caían sobre las ventanas de las casas y establecimientos de los lugareños. El reloj del centro marcaba las seis y media.

—No es buena—Tenten se animó a hablar, Sasuke observó que la mujer apretaba sus labios—. Se están empezando a reforzar las fronteras entre Limort y Temuk. Si bien es cierto que la frontera natural son las montañas estas no han ofrecido protección y se han llegado a colar algunos Ignis.

—General Tenten—y esa fue la primera vez que habló Neji Hyuga. Su rostro, inexpresivo, no decía nada—. No es lugar ni momento.

—¿Por qué no?—Vanquish fue la que habló y detuvo a Neji con una mano. Los dos se miraron entre sí—explíquese.

Pero Neji avanzó y los condujo a un edificio, el tejado estaba cubierto de nieve y los vidrios estaban sucios, casi ni se podía distinguir que había detrás de dichos cristales pues la mugre lo impedía.

—Oh, es nuestro hostal—señaló Tenten—aquí descansaremos hasta mañana para después seguir con nuestras actividades.

El edificio estaba deteriorado, la humedad se había adueñado de las paredes y la madera rechinaba cuando ellos caminaban. Neji abrió una habitación, una habitación que más bien era un cuarto con sabanas tiradas y una mesa redonda apolillada, encima de la mesa había una vela que no estaba encendida y un foco que se encendía y se apagaba automáticamente.

—No es el mejor lugar, ciertamente, pero adelante.

—Deje de dar explicaciones a todo, General—masculló Neji mientras la tomaba del hombro. Tenten frunció su entrecejo y se deshizo del agarre.

Tanto Sasuke como Vanquish no dijeron nada, se sentaron en el piso mientras que Lee cerraba la puerta y le ponía llave.

—El clima en Kizmir es duro—comentó Lee, tratando de menguar el ambiente tan denso que se había formado—, es muy parecido al de Limort. En verano es cálido pero en invierno es realmente un infierno, el agua incluso llega a quemar de lo helada que está.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de las inclemencias del tiempo—argumentó Sasuke, ácido—. Queremos respuestas y ustedes parecen no querer colaborar.

—Han pasado cosas atípicas en Braznia—Tenten sacó de una maleta botellas de vodka y las puso encima de la mesa, así como unos vasos y comenzó a servir, sin embargo nadie parecía realmente interesado en beber—. Nadie ha sabido explicar lo que sucede.

Tenten suspiró, más vodka para ella.

—General…—Neji la miró con severidad.

—¡Basta!—Tenten golpeó la mesa con el vaso, y parte del contenido del mismo goteó, chasqueó su lengua molesta—, no sirve de nada callar. Además el General Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue de fiar, ¿a qué le temes exactamente Neji?

Sasuke vaciló entre si intervenir o no, se limitó a ser un simple espectador de lo que ocurría. Hasta ese momento, Tenten era la única que parecía abrirse. Algo poco usual proviniendo de una persona del ejército, y más con ese rango. Por otro lado, "el líder" era el más reservado y el que parecía no querer confiar.

—Oh vamos chicos, estamos quedando como unos tontos frente a nuestros aliados—dijo Lee, mientras miraba con desasosiego el vaso con vodka que se sirvió su compañera de escuadrón.

—Estamos aquí por órdenes del Presidente, Danzou Shimura—Tenten llevó a su boca el contenido del vodka y lo bebió de forma rápida. Sasuke de inmediato sacó su magnum, ante la mirada de todos los presentes—. Conocemos su historia, General Sasuke Uchiha, y queremos ayudarle, por los buenos tiempos—alzó su vaso en señal de brindis y se levantó para quedar frente a frente a Sasuke, solo los separaba medio metro de distancia.

Sasuke no tenía intenciones de asesinar. No ahí. Pero se sentía acorralado por la situación. Tenten por su parte sonrió de lado, tal vez producto del alcohol o quizá era una manera de asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Neji se levantó del piso y tomó a Tenten del hombro, ella lo desafió con la mirada.

"Compórtate, Tenten" algo así le pareció que él susurró en su oído y acto seguido le arrebató lo que quedaba de su vaso de vodka.

Neji suspiró.

—Tengo un contacto que me ayuda en BIOMEDICS-R, un espía—Neji miraba la botella de vodka, una y otra vez. Sus ojos estaban enfocados a ese objeto y no al hecho de que Sasuke seguía apuntando con su magnum a Tenten—. Hay reportes de que hay traidores dentro de los altos mandos, a nadie le conviene esto General Uchiha así que no hay necesidad de intimidar a mi camarada.

—Está bien Neji, ellos dudan de nosotros. ¿Quién no lo haría?—intervino Tenten, mientras trataba de quitarle el vaso que anteriormente Neji le había arrebatado, al ver que su intento era en vano desistió—. Una pena, es un buen vodka. O tal vez me gusta tomarlo cuando hace frío. En fin, el Presidente quiere que usted llegue a LeBrou para manipularlo, así como lo hizo con su hermano y con toda su familia, General.

Sasuke no vaciló y siguió sosteniendo su magnum.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia en todo esto?

—El Mayor Itachi Uchiha fue manipulado en su tiempo—explicó Neji Hyuga con simpleza—, así también está sucediendo con el Mayor Kakashi Hatake. Posiblemente usted ya llegó a esta conclusión o tal vez no, pero, ¿qué opina de los anillos de la Ascensión?

Sasuke apretó más la magnum.

—¿Qué sugiere?

—Mi espía identificó que esos anillos están hechos con magnam. Supongo que ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke bajó la magnum y frunció su entrecejo.

 _¿Su teoría había sido acertada?_

—Juramos lealtad al Presidente, un soldado siempre debe jurar eso—explicó Tenten—, pero estamos convencidos de que nuestro futuro sacrificio salvará muchas más vidas. Posiblemente vamos a morir de la peor manera posible pero al menos nuestra muerte no será en vano, General Uchiha.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido?—preguntó Vanquish.

—A pesar de que se han cuidado las fronteras, tanto naturales como artificiales y se han desplegado escuadrones enteros, los Ignis han llegado hasta LeBrou de manera inexplicable—, era difícil explicarlo, después de todo—. Tenemos una teoría, pero no está confirmada por nadie. Poco sabemos de ciencia, nosotros desde siempre hemos sido soldados, sin embargo tenemos la creencia de que se pueden hacer de los humanos Ignis de alguna manera, ¿una inyección? ¿un gas? ¿una pastilla? ¿por medio de la comida? No lo sabemos, pero es atípico que hayan salido Ignis en LeBrou, ¡es la capital! ¿cómo pudieron romper nuestras barreras de seguridad?—la voz de Tenten se iba apagando cada vez más—, no hace mucho pasó un evento muy extraño.

Neji vaciló, miró el poco contenido del vaso sin embargo tomó de ahí e inmediatamente lo arrojó al piso, para sorpresa de los presentes. Carraspeó y se acercó a Sasuke para quedar frente a frente.

—Se emitió una alerta de seguridad en todo el cuartel—explicó Neji con expresión fría—, fue hace unas tres semanas. Había Ignis dentro del cuartel, y los tuvimos que asesinar. Fue nuestro primer encuentro con esas bestias. Sin embargo… se corrió el rumor de que las bestias habían asesinado a Ino Yamanaka y a Sai.

Sasuke arqueó sus cejas, débilmente.

—¿Sai?

No lo podía creer.

—Ino Yamanaka era la favorita del Presidente, una mujer con mucha influencia dentro del partido debido a los nexos que tenía con él—intervino Tenten—, era muy bonita aunque no tan buena combatiente—sonrió al decir lo último—. Sai en cambio era una máquina en cuanto a combate se refería, sin duda el mejor soldado que haya visto en mi vida. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, no tenía margen de error pero lo que más destacaba de él era su fidelidad hacia el Presidente, era un devoto, alguien sumamente leal.

—Pero, ¿están muertos?—Vanquish murmuró con cierta incertidumbre.

—Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta—dijo Lee, mientras se tallaba los ojos—, de ahí la teoría de que los Ignis podían crearse mediante algún método artificial creció entre nosotros. Somos fieles a nuestro maestro, y por eso apoyamos al antiguo régimen y desobedecemos al Presidente, aunque mantenemos un perfil bajo para no levantar sospechas.

—No volveremos a LeBrou—la expresión de Neji era estoica, su rostro no se perturbó al decir aquello incluso si eso implicaba traicionar al gobierno actual—, no iremos a Temuk. Si mencionamos eso en la calle fue para no levantar sospechas entre las personas, en caso de que alguien estuviera realmente escuchando.

—Pero…—Vanquish vaciló, no le era muy convincente que estuvieran en esa habitación. Neji pudo descifrar la duda a través de sus ojos y siguió hablando.

—Este lugar está protegido, Vanquish—señaló la puerta—, todo lo que hablemos aquí no podrá escucharse, por si acaso alguien osara a hacerlo.

Un pequeño dispositivo estaba en la esquina superior izquierda del marco de madera. Era parecido a una caja metálica con una pequeña antena.

—En resumen—Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar—, ¿ustedes están dispuestos a rebelarse al actual gobierno de Braznia?

Los tres asintieron, sin embargo Tenten añadió:

—No estamos del lado de Belgurk ni de Braznia, solo queremos encontrar la verdad y saber qué es lo que esconden todos, ¿por qué están manipulando a los altos mandos? ¿qué propósito tienen los Ignis?

Sasuke se tocó el puente de la nariz y asintió.

—Solo podemos confiar en usted, General Sasuke Uchiha—Tenten hizo una reverencia y llevó su mano al corazón—, ya no hay más luz en este mundo, se está apagando poco a poco.

 _"Solo podemos confiar en usted"_

—Nuestro antiguo maestro creía en Kakashi Hatake, su nombre era Maito Gai—Lee, quien a momentos estaba ausente levantó su recién vaso servido de vodka y lo alzó—. Espero que esté en gloria, él murió por sus ideales decepcionado del actual mundo. Dijo que solo podíamos creer en usted y en Naruto Uzumaki, ya que según él Kakashi se había corrompido por las manipulaciones de Danzou.

—No podemos derrocar al gobierno tan fácil—Sasuke se sinceró, con frialdad—. Como sabrán, Naruto está desaparecido y actualmente yo no tengo poder ni siquiera en BIOMEDICS-R. Temo informarles que han acudido a la persona incorrecta.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, segura.

—Mientras estemos vivos te ayudaremos. Neji tiene un espía dentro de BIOMEDICS-R, esa persona le ha informado muchas cosas… si seguimos teniendo este perfil bajo podremos lograr buenas cosas. Además, le aseguro que no somos los únicos en el universo que queremos una rebelión. Hay muchos más…—llevó el puño de su mano derecha a su corazón y lo golpeó—, ¡usted es nuestra única esperanza!

Sasuke se debatió internamente, si ayudaba a derrocar al gobierno y a descubrir la verdad tardaría más tiempo en encontrar a Naruto. Pero, si no los ayudaba… ¿quién más lo haría?

 _"Usted es nuestra única esperanza"_

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **El inicio de la verdad**

 **[ -R, Belgurk]**

 _¿Era posible que el tiempo se detuviera?_

Si a Karin le preguntaban, ella respondería que era posible que eso ocurriera. Lo había comprobado en el preciso instante en el que le confesó a Sarada que su madre era Sakura, la mujer que estaba encerrada en el contenedor.

La niña no había dicho palabra alguna, a Karin le hubiera gustado ver una expresión de enojo, ira, tristeza, felicidad… algo. Pero simplemente no había sido así. Sarada se había tornado tan inexpresiva con esa confesión que incluso se quedó callada por muchos minutos. Karin quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita.

Habían estado en la habitación 345 por alrededor de media hora, o más, o menos, Karin ya ni recordaba. Solo sentía que la sangre se le helaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y que su corazón en algún punto estallaría por los nervios que en ese instante sentía. Si las descubrían ahí, podía firmar su sentencia de esclavitud para toda la vida.

 _La muerte no le parecía tan mala a comparación de la esclavitud._

—Sarada…—Karin colocó su mano en el hombro de la niña, pero ésta no reaccionó—, ¿Sarada?

—Sólo los inocentes quedarían así de consternados al saber la verdad detrás del telón.

El corazón de Karin se detuvo por un instante. De inmediato volteó a ver hacia todas las direcciones posibles para saber de dónde había provenido esa voz, esa gruesa y firme voz. Llevó sus manos a su mecho, temblorosa e insegura. Sarada seguía en su trance, en sus propios pensamientos y enigmas.

Por inercia, Karin decidió tomar la mano de Sarada y escapar de ahí. ¡Al diablo la tela gruesa! ¡Al diablo todo! No importaba nada en realidad salvo huir de ahí, así que comenzó a correr hacia la salida, jalando a Sarada en el proceso.

—No deberías huir, Karin.

Su corazón se estrujó. Se detuvo y comprendió que todo había terminado.

—¿Vamos a morir, Karin?—Sarada bajó la mirada, sus ojos se tornaron rojos

Ese era el anuncio previo de unas lágrimas que nunca llegarían. 

_Tal vez._

—Eventualmente todos morimos—respondió la voz—, tarde o temprano… siempre llega la hora final.

—¿Quién es usted?—Sarada dejó de tomar la mano de Karin y comenzó a buscar a alguien o algo… lo que fuera que le diera una pista.

Karin, por su parte se jaló los cabellos, desquiciada y ansiosa.

 _Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres._ Su corazón no lo soportaría. Su cabeza tampoco.

—¿Eres tú, Sarada?

—¿Dónde estás, quién eres?—ella comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación, sin encontrar respuesta—¿qué eres?

 _Dónde._

 _Quién._

 _Qué._

—No esperaba verte, ni esperaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

* * *

 **N/A** El taaan esperado capítulo llegó, lectores. Esperé por casi unos seis meses para que este capítulo fuera publicado y sinceramente puede pasar de todo. ¿Se lo esperaban? Quise crear algo diferente a lo ya publicado, dar un plot twist.

Leeré sus comentarios :3 los aprecio mucho. ¡Saludos a todos!

Próxima actualización? 21 de junio.


	22. La última hora

**XIII. La última hora**

 **(1973 BIOMEDICS-R, Belgurk)**

 ** _[3:14 a.m]_**

 _¿Qué significaba la empatía? ¿Qué es lo que realmente era?_

Karin dejó de escribir y en consecuencia parte de la tinta quedó impregnada en la hoja de papel, ensuciándola. Las yemas de sus dedos se mancharon, se sintieron pegajosos y sucios.

Resopló.

 _¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que no tomaba un papel real? ¿Cuánto desde que no había escrito una carta?_

 _No lo sabía. Podía que en el fondo no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo._

 _¿A quién le importaba de todos modos?_

 ** _[3:15 a.m]_**

El reloj podía decir muchas cosas y a la vez tan pocas.

La hora, los minutos, los segundos…

Karin miró a Sarada. La niña yacía dormida en una cama improvisada, sábanas blancas con olor a medicamento la cubrían, su cabello desordenado cubría su rostro. Las piernas de la niña colgaban de la cama, por más que Karin trataba de ponerlas en su lugar.

Se veía tan bonita.

Karin sintió los recuerdos de Anko resurgir de nuevo.

 _Quería reír._

 _Quería gritar._

 _Quería llorar._

Una esfera metálica estaba al lado de Sarada y ella la sostenía con una de sus manos.

Karin sonrío pero también maldijo.

 _¿Qué era un core?_

 _¿Qué era un alma?_

 _¿Qué era la vida?_

 _¿Qué era la muerte?_

La luz se filtraba por la rejilla de lo que alguna vez fue una ventana. El silencio imperaba. Solo la respiración y los propios latidos de Karin eran audibles. Si sus pensamientos pudieran hablar sin duda alguna esa habitación sería un caos. Era una pelea entre lo que ella quería y lo que Anko deseaba.

Sarada de vez en cuando se removía inquieta, pero siempre terminaba abrazando esa pequeña esfera. La llevaba a su pecho y la acariciaba de vez en cuando.

 _Karin no podía entenderlo._

 _Karin no podía entender esa cercanía._

 _No. Eso estaba fuera de su entendimiento._

Todo había iniciado hacía apenas unas horas, en el momento más aciago.

La voz, esa voz que provenía desde algún lugar era la de él. No era un mito. Ni tampoco era una fantasía. Supo que Suigetsu no le había mentido, que siempre le fue leal.

 _El hecho de que él estaba vivo. Que Itachi Uchiha seguía metido en algún lugar, encerrado._

Pero él no estaba presente de la manera convencional. Karin recordaría para siempre como él murió en sus brazos, entre delirios mencionaba a su madre y pedía que cuidara a Sarada.

Él murió, enfermo y sólo. Sin ovaciones. Se fue del mundo mortal. O al menos eso sucedió con su cuerpo.

Su mente, sus recuerdos, su esencia, su consciencia… eso no.

Él aún vivía. De una retorcida manera. Vivía.

Todo… todo había iniciado en la habitación 345, horas atrás.

 **/* * */**

—¿Quién es usted?—Sarada dejó de tomar la mano de Karin y comenzó a buscar a alguien o algo… lo que fuera que le diera una pista.

Karin, por su parte se jaló los cabellos, desquiciada y ansiosa.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

 _Uno, dos, tres._

 _Uno, dos, tres._

Su corazón no lo soportaría. Su cabeza tampoco.

—¿Eres tú, Sarada?

—¿Dónde estás, quién eres?—Sarada comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación, sin encontrar respuesta—¿qué eres?

 _Dónde._

 _Quién._

 _Qué._

—No esperaba verte, ni esperaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

—Ella te preguntó acerca de qué eres…—Karin apartó a Sarada y la colocó detrás de ella, por mera inercia en un intento de protegerla—, pero no es posible que tú hables… tú moriste, moriste de verdad.

 _"Le hablé mirándole a los ojos. Yo creí que había muerto solo hace mucho… mucho tiempo"_

Esos eran los recuerdos de Karin. Ella sabía que así fue.

 _Que Itachi Uchiha había muerto en el invierno de 1971, cuando la primera nevada cayó._

Pero… en las memorias de Anko Mitarashi había otra realidad. Una muy diferente.

 _O tal vez era la continuación de lo que Karin nunca supo._

Karin pudo verlo, se ve transportada a esa época. Un laboratorio en donde Itachi yacía en una camilla, enfermo y moribundo.

 _Ese, ese fue el invierno de 1971._

Anko Mitarashi entró a la habitación. Karin sostenía la mano de Itachi de forma fuerte. Sus dedos habían quedado entrelazados. Esa era una muerte triste, el hombre que alguna vez conquistó al mundo estaba ahí, solo y muerto. Ningún amigo o familiar lo acompañó en su hora final.

—Retírate, Karin—ordenó Anko con severidad. Su rostro lucía realmente serio. Karin despegó sus dedos de los de Itachi, con algo de desasosiego.

Hasta ahí es donde recuerda Karin, está segura que esas son sus memorias. Sin embargo, puede ver que la escena sigue.

 _Sí, esas son las memorias de Anko Mitarashi._

 _La sensación era extraña. Era como quitar una película e inmediatamente poner otra. La misma trama, la misma historia, pero siendo un espectador y no un protagonista. Ver la película como un mero espectador, en una butaca invisible._

—Siempre quisiste la eternidad Itachi. Te lamentaste durante tantos años por todos tus pecados. Nunca encontraste el descanso.

Anko conectó unos electrodos a la cabeza de Itachi, su cuerpo estaba intacto.

—La mente es un enigma, he trabajado en tu petición Itachi pero me temo que tu vida no volverá a ser la misma. Tu cuerpo no sirve ya. Es una rara condición que nunca tuvo cura. Algo letal. Pero… tu mente, haré todo lo posible por recuperarla—Anko apretó sus puños y verificó la actividad cerebral en un monitor—, existe actividad cerebral después de la muerte—sonrió con satisfacción—. Entonces, es momento de saber qué pasa con la consciencia una vez que se muere.

Anko tenía clara su meta, pero no tenía claro el camino.

 _Para Karin, las imágenes pasaron tan rápido en su cabeza, era como una película que avanzaba a una gran velocidad sin posibilidad de detenerla o regresarla._

 _Una espectadora que no podía regresar o pausar la escena._

 _Una simple espectadora que se aferraba a la butaca invisible para no perder la cordura._

Anko Mitarashi había preservado el cerebro, pero esa acción la había ejecutado en un tiempo excepcional, rápido.

 _Karin cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño claramente turbada._

 _La función estaba terminando._

Las imágenes comenzaban a desvanecerse y se volvían poco claras. Lograba identificar de lejos como Anko sumergía el cerebro en un líquido azul claro…

Poco a poco los colores se difuminaron. Era como ver el humo de un cigarro, desvaneciéndose en el espacio, tornándose de un color gris claro.

 _Después negro._

 _Después blanco._

 _Después, etéreo._

¿Cómo se podía guardar los recuerdos? ¿Cómo se podía separar la vida de la consciencia?

 _Un sobresalto. Un golpe a la realidad._

 _Era como salir de una sala del cine, cegada por la oscuridad y con dolor de cabeza._

Karin negó en repetidas ocasiones. Los recuerdos de Anko la estaban asfixiando de una manera terrible.

Sofocándola.

Destruyendo su estabilidad mental.

Matándola.

—Itachi Uchiha—Karin movió sus labios, confundida por el cambio de realidad. Ya no estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de Anko. Ahora estaba en la realidad, en el presente—, ¿eres consciente de lo que ocurre?

 _"—¿Eres real?"_

Sarada tomó la mano de Karin, preocupada.

—Yo…—entonces Karin la observó, lo inexplicable ocurría, de los ojos negros comenzaba a verse lágrimas.

Eran lágrimas reales.

Nunca, nunca había visto a Sarada llorar. Jamás.

Sin embargo la niña se tiró al suelo a llorar.

—…¡No entiendo nada!—ese fue el punto de quiebre de Sarada, ya no podía soportarlo. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sujetándola con fuerza.

—Sácame de aquí Karin. No hay tiempo para explicar—Karin buscó por toda la habitación el origen de la voz hasta que finalmente la encontró.

Era inexplicablemente curioso.

Un core. Una consciencia preservada.

Un verdadero núcleo de consciencia. Eso es lo que era en realidad.

Una esfera del tamaño de una naranja era el core de Itachi Uchiha. Plateada y metálica. Sin mayor presentación y sin estética.

Una simple esfera.

Sarada no se levantó del piso y en cambio se quedó ahí, sin moverse.

Sí. Así es como había ocurrido.

Karin tuvo que acomodar el telón del contenedor de Sakura, al menos eso podía hacer por ella. _De momento._

Cuando todo estuviera listo, haría lo posible por rescatar a Sakura. Lo haría por Sarada.

Le daría una vida normal… por una vez en su vida.

 **/***/**

 ** _[3:47 a.m]_**

Karin ha mirado a Sarada por muchos minutos, pérdida en las lágrimas secas del rostro de la niña y en su postura.

 _Se siente tan culpable. Tan mal._

No puede contenerse a sí misma. Usualmente y en otras circunstancias, mostraría su frustración con comentarios sarcásticos y molestos. Pero no ahora.

 _Nunca más._

Su decisión estaba tomada, y ahora lo entendía mejor.

Que si la consciencia era eterna o efímera, que si existía vida después de la muerte…

 _No era justo._

Karin no podía con las memorias de Anko Mitarashi. La enloquecían y sabía que su cordura no duraría por mucho tiempo más. Había pasado ya muchos días sin dormir bien, sintiendo la ansiedad cada que evocaba un recuerdo, por simple que fuera.

 _Era Anko o era ella._

Sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su manera de ser.

No podía concebir que dos personas estuvieran en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Era asfixiante. Era como inhalar azufre. _Era peor que morir._

Sería egoísta que Sarada tuviera que pasar por ello. Karin lo sabía, Sarada no soportaría la presión, era demasiado para una niña.

Porque eso era lo que era, una niña.

Bastaba con ver la manera en que se aferraba a una esfera metálica para sobrevivir en ese cruel y chueco mundo. Bastaba con ver como las lágrimas recorrían su piel. Bastaba con ver cómo la niña envejecía prematuramente.

 _No. No era justo._

"Hola Sarada:

Lamento que no hubo el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que se supone debimos haber hecho. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido… es muy subjetivo. Alguna vez viví en un mundo en donde el tiempo no tenía forma ni concepto, nunca entendí lo que significaba el tiempo porque para mí ese concepto no existía. ¿Cómo podía conocerlo si no existía para mí?

Pero… hoy lo entiendo, lo acabo de entender.

No sé cuando vayas a leer esta carta. No sabes leer, no por ahora. Me habría gustado enseñarte lo poco o mucho que sé, pero la vida nunca es eterna.

Tal vez te preguntes el motivo por el cual estoy escribiendo esto.

Es simple.

Necesito que sepas que este mundo está rodeado de peligros. Es un mundo intrigante y enorme, pero hoy más que nunca se ha tornado un lugar de mentiras y engaños.

Naciste en la primavera de 1971, el 31 de marzo. Fuiste producto de la inseminación artificial entre Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha. Ellos no lo saben. Ellos no saben que tú eres su hija. No los culpes, ellos no tienen la culpa. Ellos no han sabido de tu existencia y eso… es tan terrible. No se suponía que las cosas fueran a ser así.

Fuiste modificada genéticamente, el propósito era crear el ser humano sin emociones pero comienzo a creer que eso no es posible. Creo firmemente que lo que nos hace humanos es precisamente las emociones. Pero claro, ¿cómo podría probarlo? Sólo me guio en mis meras intuiciones y vagos pensamientos.

Sarada, al ser modificada genéticamente sufriste una mutación que trajo como consecuencia que tu tiempo se acelerara. Sé que lo has notado. Tienes poco más de 2 años biológicamente hablando pero realmente tú no tienes la mentalidad de una niña de 2 años, ni el cuerpo. Lo sabes, ¿no? por mucho tiempo me pediste explicaciones y no me atreví a darlas. En parte porque lo desconocía, y en parte porque tenía miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar. Supongo que es tarde… o tal vez no.

Lo siento. Te fallé.

Pero, puede haber una solución… una posibilidad.

Existe un mundo debajo de nosotros, un mundo que no ha sido explorado aún. La energía del magma surgió como una alternativa para que Belgurk sobreviviera. Hace muchos años, en 1935 un hombre osó a conquistar las Marakenas, un conjunto de islas del continente de donde yo vengo. Esas Islas eran sagradas para nosotros, hubo un genocidio y asesinaron a los habitantes de ese lugar. Nosotros éramos un pueblo pacífico.

Éramos…

Ahora, mi ciudad… yace a muchos metros por debajo del mar.

Pero, hay muchos secretos acerca del continente de donde yo vengo. Solía existir una fuente de eterna vida, La fuente del Sol. Quien esté en contacto con esa fuente podrá vivir por mucho tiempo. Sé que no es la solución, sé que será difícil pero en su momento tú podrás tomar la mejor decisión: si quieres vivir o si quieres morir. Estás condenada a envejecer prematuramente y en consecuencia no te queda mucho tiempo de vida. De haber habido más tiempo y de haber tenido yo más conocimiento seguramente habría encontrado la cura a tu mal, pero no fue así y he fracasado.

Perdón. Fracasé.

Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la posibilidad de que vayas a Uzugari, cuando el tiempo sea el indicado. Tal vez… tal vez para ese momento haya una oportunidad de que puedas vivir más. No lo sé, solo quiero ser optimista por hoy.

Tal vez te preguntes muchas cosas, lo entiendo. Hace algunas semanas obtuve las memorias de la doctora Anko Mitarashi, por medio de una operación que llevó a cabo Akasuna no Sasori. Fui el primer experimento que se llevó a cabo de este tipo y en un futuro se espera que haya más receptáculos, como yo. Deja explicarme, un core es el núcleo de la consciencia, todos los recuerdos, las memorias y los pensamientos de las personas pueden estar ahí contenidos. Anko fue la creadora de los core, por su genialidad e inteligencia hizo que la consciencia de Itachi trascendiera a través del tiempo, por eso a pesar de que su cuerpo ya murió su consciencia prevaleció. Una vez que ella murió —asesinada por Sasori—, sus memorias prevalecieron hasta el momento en el que murió. Ella a diferencia de Itachi no trascendió a través del tiempo y del espacio. No sé con exactitud a que se debe, pero tengo la teoría de que Sasori no tuvo la misma genialidad para crear a los core, de lo contrario la consciencia de Anko hubiera seguido. Sea como sea, este asunto es muy raro. Lo sé. Entiendo si te encuentras sorprendida una vez que hayas leído esto y no espero que lo entiendas al primer intento. Ni siquiera yo lo he logrado comprender. Me es difícil concebir este tipo de realidad. Es difícil entender en lo que me he convertido…

 _… en un receptáculo._ Un receptáculo es aquella persona que recibe a un core. En pocas palabras, recibí los recuerdos de Anko Mitarashi y esto me ha traído problemas muy serios. Hay días en los cuales no me reconozco. Suelo tener momentos de caos en los que ni siquiera sé quién soy. ¿Anko o Karin? Me cuesta mucho regresar a la realidad, y mucho más diferenciar entre lo que la doctora Mitarashi vivió y lo que yo he vivido. A veces no sé si fue real o solo mi mente ha estado jugando.

 _Se supone, se supone que tú serías un receptáculo._

 _Ese fue el motivo detrás de tu creación._

 _Tu destino **era** ser un receptáculo._

Pero yo no puedo concebirlo. No puedo. Entiendo que las memorias de Anko sean valiosas y que mis propios recuerdos contienen información muy importante acerca del estilo de vida de un continente perdido, pero no quiero condenarte más.

El mundo ha funcionado durante cientos de miles de años de una manera curiosa y poco explorada. El mundo no colapsara si mis recuerdos se esfuman en el infinito o en lo impredecible de la muerte. Tal vez pueda ser la manera de comenzar de nuevo y reiniciarlo todo. Tener los recuerdos de los demás podría ser peligroso a futuro, es como tener la estrategia y la historia completa. Si mis memorias caen en manos equivocadas estaría poniendo en riesgo muchas cosas y no quiero arriesgarte más. Nunca. No quiero volver a hacer lo que todos han hecho. Puede que sea egoísmo, puede que esté rompiendo las reglas pero quiero que exista una nueva oportunidad para ti. Si puedo hacer eso, sentiré que mis cientos de años de vida tuvieron sentido.

 _Sarada, tienes un futuro. Tienes una vida. Tienes todo por delante._

 _Pero hoy es tiempo de decir adiós._

No sé cuándo volveré. Pero tengo que irme. Debo investigar más a detalle los fenómenos inusuales que han ocurrido alrededor del continente.

Quizá tengas muchas más preguntas. ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Quién fue Sakura? ¿Volveré a verte algún día?

Solo puedo decir que tu padre está tratando de mejorar este mundo. Cuando lo veas… estoy segura de que lo reconocerás. Son similares ustedes dos. Por otro lado, me gustaría haber encontrado una solución para el estado de Sakura. Sé que está viva pero no sé cómo hacer para que vuelva a la normalidad. No hay nada en las memorias de Anko Mitarashi que pueda ayudar. Pero hay algo que debes de saber, para todo el mundo Sakura y Vanquish son una misma, sin embargo esto no es del todo cierto. Es muy confuso. Demasiado. Solo… debes de saber que la Sakura que todos alguna vez conocieron está atrapada en ese gran contenedor y que Vanquish tiene el corazón de Sakura y tengo las sospechas de que no ha descifrado todo de Sakura. Hay piezas faltantes, pero por desgracia no están en mi poder.

 _Nada se ha terminado de escribir. Las palabras continúan en este extraño y retorcido mundo._

Sarada, debes tener cuidado. Mucho.

Quisiera estar por siempre contigo pero eso no es posible.

 ** _Todo_** _termina. **Nada** es eterno. _

Te quiero.

 ** _Te quiero mucho._**

Nunca lo olvides. Jamás olvides que eres la única persona por la cual lo daría todo. Tú, pequeña niña.

Te qu… te quiero"

Karin dejó que las lágrimas cayeran pero por desgracia una de ellas cayó en la esquina inferior de la carta provocando que parte de la tinta se corriera.

 ** _[4:20 a.m]_**

El reloj hizo un nuevo sonido. Era curiosa la manera en la que conforme cada minuto que pasaba se emitía un sonido, ligero como un breve pitido. Solamente estando en el más profundo de los silencios ese sonido podía volverse intermitente y molesto. Pero para Karin ver la hora era la única manera de sentirse un poco más aliviada y quizá hasta viva.

 _Mientras que su cerebro jugaba con ella y la ponía cada vez más nerviosa._

La luz seguía filtrándose en la habitación, de manera continua. Las partículas de polvo podían verse con claridad.

Karin decidió que era momento de guardar la carta en su caja especial. Se lamentaba de no tener algo mejor para regalarle a Sarada. Ella merecía mucho más que una simple caja que alguna vez fue de galletas de mantequilla, pero era lo único que Karin podía darle.

Cerró la caja y la guardó en su cajón. Esperaba que con el tiempo Sarada fuera capaz de encontrar ese objeto que contenía muchos secretos y confesiones. Karin en el fondo deseaba que para ese momento las cosas ya se hubieran solucionado en el universo y que… ella estuviera ahí con Sarada para presenciar el suceso.

No quería alejarse de ella, pero sabía que por más que quisiera estar a su lado las cosas no serían así.

 ** _[4:52 a.m]_**

Tenía el presentimiento de una anunciada muerte. Lo podía sentir en su corazón. Era un presentimiento, una mera intuición.

 _La luz seguía filtrándose. Había manchas de tinta en la mesa y el olor ácido de la misma se mantenía en las yemas de sus dedos, los frotó por mera inercia provocando que los remanentes frescos de la tinta se esparcieran un poco más._

 _No. No quería ahogarse de esa manera._ _No quería ahogarse antes de tiempo._ Así que se levantó de su silla, arrastrándola en el proceso y emitiendo un sonido chillante por la fricción de ésta con el suelo. Resopló y se acercó a Sarada. Con cuidado tomó un mechón de cabello de la niña y jugó con él, cuidando no manchar el rostro sereno de Sarada por acción de la tinta en sus yemas.

Eventualmente, en algún punto se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **/* * * (1) * * */**

 **La última mirada**

 ** _[9:39 a.m]_**

Karin despertó con una terrible sensación en el cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza que retumbaba dentro de ella y se preguntó internamente qué había ocurrido, entonces recordó las lágrimas derramadas y la larga carta que había escrito en la madrugada en compañía de su sinceridad y de sus sentimientos. Después, miró a Sarada y supo que la niña aún seguiría dormida y eso estaba bien, era mejor así.

Karin tenía claros sus objetivos, notificaría a Sasuke Uchiha la verdad detrás de Vanquish. Tenía que advertirle del peligro que ella suponía y que no debería confiar en ella por el mero hecho de ser una creación de Sasori. Karin desconocía si Vanquish podía ser sometida a la manipulación pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad.

 _Muchas piezas acerca del verdadero origen de Vanquish estaban regadas y perdidas. Algunas, tenían relación con la existencia de Sakura. Era un hecho innegable que de no haber existido Sakura, Vanquish no hubiera sido creada. No podía afirmar que fueran diferentes, pero tampoco eran iguales._

 _Ellas… eran un completo enigma._

 _Una paradoja._

Karin se acercó a Sarada y tomó entre sus manos el core de Itachi Uchiha. Se sorprendió de nuevo del tamaño que éste podía tener, cabía perfecto en la palma de su mano. Lo apretó y lo colocó en una de las bolsas de su bata médica. No sabía cómo es que se activaba o bajo qué criterios Itachi Uchiha hablaba. Poco entendía del funcionamiento de los core, era un mundo totalmente nuevo.

 _¿Los core podían destruirse? ¿Las consciencias podían perderse para siempre? ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha había hablado en la habitación 345 pero no con ellas?_ Esa y más interrogantes se desarrollaron en la cabeza de Karin por alrededor de cinco minutos.

Se sentía claramente intranquila. Hinata Hyuga no había hecho acto de aparición desde el día anterior, y tampoco sabía nada del paradero de Suigetsu. De nueva cuenta suspiró y se masajeó el cuello. No había tiempo que perder.

Buscó entre su cajón una magnum, un arma que tenía a su propio servicio. No la había usado nunca, pero sí sabía utilizarla. Había leído en un archivo del sistema de ALEJANDRÍA el funcionamiento de las magnum, y ya se había dado una idea. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como esperaba.

Acarició el arma entre sus manos, notando los sutiles pero bien trabajados detalles. En otro tiempo las armas se habrían usado para asesinar humanos pero ahora dudaba que se usaran para ello. La nueva guerra que se libraría no sería de humanos contra humanos, sino de bestias desconocidas contra humanos. Los dados habían sido ya lanzados por alguien y el resultado aún estaba en el aire.

 _¿Victoria para los humanos o para las bestias? ¿Era realmente el fin?_

Karin cargó su magnum con los alfiles correspondientes y le colocó el seguro de seguridad para su mayor protección.

 _Sabía que se marcharía, pero no si regresaría._

Por último, acomodó un mechón de cabello de Sarada y depositó en su frente un beso.

 _¿Regresaría algún día?_

No hubo una despedida ni un adiós, solo volteó a mirarla de reojo y salió de su habitación. Colocó la contraseña para que nadie más pudiera ingresar en la pantalla táctil y salió de ahí rumbo a los pasillos de BIOMEDICS-R.

Ciertamente todo estaba muy silencioso. De vez en cuando miraba a una persona caminando, o bien a un grupo pequeño de personas que hablaban entre sí de cosas que a Karin no le incumbía.

Sin embargo, ella tenía claros sus objetivos y lo que haría a continuación, así que sin vacilar siguió avanzando hacia la habitación 345. Le era curiosa la situación, parecía ser que todos los grandes secretos del universo se escondían detrás de una puerta. Karin lo sabía.

Justo cuando estuvo en el pasillo que comprendía dicha habitación se detuvo. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que no había personas. No era estúpida y sabía que su atrevimiento supondría evidenciarse de cierta forma, pero retaría a la probabilidad y apostaría a que nadie notaría su acto. No podía confiar en Hinata por mucho tiempo más. No podía depender siempre de ella y de su ayuda. Nada le garantizaba que ella fuera cien por ciento fiel. Así que sacó su magnum de la bolsa de su bata blanca y quitó el seguro, inmediatamente accionó el gatillo.

Sus manos temblaban, era difícil tener bien asegurado el blanco.

 _"Maldición, maldición"_ trataba de enfocar su vista, pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

Entonces, el primer disparo salió.

De la cámara salió humo que eventualmente se desvaneció en la atmosfera. Karin se encontró a sí misma con las piernas separadas y con las manos temblorosas e inseguras pero con la satisfacción de haber logrado uno de sus objetivos.

Segundos más tarde, la cámara caía destrozada. Los pedazos de metal quedaron expandidos alrededor del piso. Karin sonrió y soltó una carcajada muda, una que sólo en su cabeza sonó.

Su corazón se sentía estremecido, delante de ella la puerta de la habitación 345 se presentaba, tan misteriosa como siempre y con esa aura oscura. A su lado derecho, estaba la pantalla táctil en donde no vaciló en poner el código de acceso, de forma casi inmediata la puerta se corrió de izquierda a derecha permitiéndole pasar. En cuanto dio un paso adentro la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, en esa habitación que parecía tenerla presa. Caminó a través de toda esa área solo para encontrar que no había demasiadas cosas a su alrededor. O al menos no que le interesara. Dejó en su lugar el core de Itachi Uchiha, para su pesar. Lo miró mejor, no podía sentir temor o pena por una esfera, era completamente estúpido, pero incluso así algo le oprimía el pecho.

 _"¿Los cores son eternos?"_ no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, o mejor dicho esa interrogante que la carcomía por dentro. Si Itachi había sido o no buena persona eso no era algo que ella pudiera juzgar, pero tampoco le deseaba a alguien estar condenado para siempre en una esfera que apenas y cabía en la palma de una mano.

De repente, reparó en el hecho de que había una puerta escondida en esa habitación. A diferencia de la principal y de todas las puertas de BIOMEDICS-R, ésta no tenía una pantalla táctil, sino que se abría de forma convencional, mediante un picaporte. Karin dudó si abrirla o no, sin embargo lo hizo y se encontró con que conducía a un pasillo estrecho y frío. Dio un paso al frente curiosa por el final del camino sin embargo se estremeció al escuchar que alguien había accionado la puerta principal. Sus vellos se erizaron y la sangre se le heló en ese instante. Quedó en shock y lo único que hizo fue ocultarse detrás de la puerta, sin embargo ella fue demasiado lenta, o quizá quien abrió fue demasiado rápido.

—¿Karin?

Y ahí, de pie y solitaria estaba Sarada, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.

El alma regresó al cuerpo de Karin y soltó un respingo. Por un instante creyó que de verdad alguien más la había encontrado en el lugar en el que no debería de estar, en principio.

—Por un demonio Sarada, ¿qué haces aquí?—su voz distaba de ser amable y tranquila, no recordaba haber reprendido a Sarada en todo ese tiempo, ni una sola vez. Así que el rostro que puso la niña era el de esperarse: confusión y un deje de miedo.

Sarada alzó las cejas de forma discreta y abrió su boca para responder, pero al final las palabras quedaron ahogadas.

—Desperté y no te encontré—miró al piso y movió su pie derecho, de un lado a otro, como si estuviera removiendo algo—. Supuse que estarías aquí y no me equivoqué.

Karin asintió y con la mirada le preguntó cómo es que había logrado ingresar. Sarada entendió la pregunta silenciosa y se limitó a alzar los hombros.

—Sólo puse atención ayer, en el código. Simple—dijo, sin mayor emoción.

—No deberías de estar aquí Sarada—Karin se acercó con grandes pasos y la tomó de los hombros para girarla y conducirla a la entrada, sin embargo Sarada trató de aferrarse a su posición para impedir que eso ocurriera—, vamos no tengo todo tu tiempo. No debes de estar aquí—no estaba enojada, no de forma real, sino más bien preocupada. Se cuestionó si había hecho bien en traer a Sarada el día anterior, no lo consideraría un error pero tampoco algo de lo cual hubieran salido cosas buenas.

—No me iré de aquí sino hasta obtener respuestas—Sarada se deshizo del agarre de Karin y la miró con coraje—, ayer pude saber quién era mi madre… quién es mi madre, más bien—no sabía cómo comenzar a expresar lo que sentía, era demasiado complicado—. De la noche a la mañana la percepción que tenía de las cosas cambió, necesito saber muchas cosas Karin.

—Lo sé, pero no lo entenderías.

Sarada negó y apretó sus puños.

—¡Pero para ti algunas cosas sí las sé, ah! Cuando escuché la conversación entre Hinata y tú, cuando dijiste que confiarías en mí a cambio de guardar los secretos. No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por qué asumes que aquello sí lo puedo entender y lo que me concierne a mí no?

Karin rodó sus ojos. Sarada tenía puntos a su favor, de hecho. Sin embargo, el motivo principal para alejarla de toda esa tormenta era que no quería exponerla ni ponerla más en peligro.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ve a tu habitación—ordenó, sin ganas.

Sarada frunció más el entrecejo, provocando que se formaran pequeñas líneas alrededor de su frente. Ciertamente estaba enojada y eso Karin lo podía ver. Era bastante curioso, en todo ese tiempo Sarada nunca demostró que algo lograra perturbarla a tal grado. Pero como todo, siempre existía un día.

—Quiero respuestas y no me iré de aquí.

—Sarada, por favor—Karin se agachó y la tomó de los hombros. La miró fijamente encontrándose con el caos dentro de esos ojos negros, eran demasiado oscuros en ese momento—, sólo vete de aquí.

—Trajiste el core aquí, ¿no?—Sarada desvió su mirada y también el tema—, te fuiste mientras dormía para ocultarme que vendrías aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscas Karin?... ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Karin no sabía que responder a eso. Ciertamente fue a la habitación 345 a investigar y buscar respuestas acerca de los core y alguna pista acerca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad. Pero por algún motivo no se le apetecía contarle a Sarada, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué.

—Te prometo que te lo explicaré después, vuelve a tu habitación y cierra con seguro, duerme o lee algo pero ahí y no salgas—advirtió.

—Es curioso—el semblante de Sarada parecía triste, al igual que su voz—, cuando quieres me tratas como un adulto y cuando no… como si fuera una niña. Sé que nunca demuestro las cosas porque no sé cómo hacerlo pero sé que tengo sentimientos muy en el fondo.

Karin se levantó y giró su cuerpo, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento y no quería hacer eso justo en ese momento.

—¡Sólo vete Sarada! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Gritó, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Su corazón latió demasiado rápido y sus manos temblaron y se sintieron frías. El rostro de Sarada fue un verdadero enigma en ese momento pues sus labios formaron una línea recta y su semblante decayó.

No hubo una respuesta, sino un leve asentimiento y con ello la niña se alejó.

Sin embargo, fue en ese preciso momento en el que algo sucedió.

 _Algo que lo cambiaría todo._

—¿Qué es ese sonido?—Sarada se quedó de pie, frente a la puerta y miró a Karin de soslayo; ella se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

Para Karin, ese sonido le era vagamente familiar. Era una alarma, pero no sabía que en BIOMEDICS-R tuviera algo como eso, en el pasado, en BIOMEDICS sí existía esa alarma y la hicieron sonar el día en el que la organización cayó.

—Una alarma de seguridad—sí, eso es lo que era, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿de dónde?—, demonios, vámonos de aquí—Karin volvió a tomar el core de Itachi y frunció su entrecejo, debatiéndose si dejarlo o llevárselo. Si lo dejaba podía que nunca pudiera a volver a tenerlo entre sus manos, si se lo llevaba…

Pero no hubo tiempo de tomar decisión pues se escuchó una detonación. Sarada gritó y se escondió detrás de Karin, quién no tuvo más opción que meter inmediatamente el core e intercambiarlo de lugar en su bata por la magnum, la cual sacó para apuntar a la nada.

Sarada llevó su mano hasta el puente de su nariz y la tapó, inmediatamente con su otra mano libre señaló el sistema de ventilación. Karin vio que de ahí provenía una espesa nube color verde.

 _No le dio buena espina._

"¿Algún químico derramado?" Karin pensó en esa escueta posibilidad pero negó, ¿qué sustancia podía ser tan volátil como para tener ese color y además ser tan espesa en apariencia? No era un solvente común.

De forma rápida y apresurada rompió parte de la tela que cubría el gran contenedor en donde Sakura estaba y se lo pasó a Sarada, ella improvisadamente hizo lo suyo y se puso el pedazo de tela en su nariz y tomó de la mano para salir por la puerta principal, sin embargo estaba bloqueada.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al tiempo que la nube seguía avanzando.

—Joder, ábrete, ábrete, ábrete—pero no sucedía absolutamente nada.

Y entonces, tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás junto con Sarada pues alguien afuera estaba derribando la puerta.

—Imposible, nadie puede tener tal fuerza como para… derribarla—pensó.

Sin embargo, la puerta cayó y frente a ellas aparecieron dos bestias. Karin había visto en grabaciones preliminares cómo es que lucían los Ignis, pero nunca estuvo en contacto con ellos. Tampoco sabía cómo se comportaban en estado agresivo, simplemente en el estado latente. Verlos ahí, caminando en dos pies y erguidos le hizo sentir una sensación indescriptible que no se comparaba a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera vivido antes.

 _"—El origen de los de la clase C se remota a Epin, seguro que usted conoce esa sustancia, ¿no?_ _"_

La voz de Hinata llegó a los oídos de Karin, como un recordatorio de la conversación que habían tenido.

Epin y los Ignis de clase C.

El humo seguía disipándose, de manera lenta. El sistema de ventilación no funcionaba y eso al menos la favorecía en la situación, pero no en la situación de los Ignis frente a ella.

Eran dos criaturas que estaban deformes de la cara, no se podía reconocer ninguna parte de su fisionomía, los ojos tenían un peculiar color: rojo, como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre, sus piernas eran largas al igual que sus brazos. Poseían cabello, como cualquier otro humano, pero incluso así su apariencia era terrorífica.

Sus manos al igual que sus pies poseían largas garras amarillentas, al igual que sus dientes. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movía o hacía algo. Nadie en realidad hacía algo. Karin por miedo, pero ellos… ¿qué motivo tenían?

Tenía que pensar y rápido. La densa capa de humo seguía avanzando y Karin no podía garantizar que la tela pudiera protegerlas, ni tampoco podía garantizar que pudieran salir con vida de esa situación.

Se sintió ridícula al seguir sosteniendo su magnum, su mano temblaba y su corazón latía apresuradamente, eventualmente las gotas de sudor adornaron su rostro.

—Sarada, escucha bien—dijo Karin por lo bajo—atrás de nosotras hay una puerta… entrarás ahí y la cerrarás. Correrás todo lo que puedas, no sé a dónde te lleve pero es la única opción que hay.

La voz de Karin salió distorsionada, en parte porque su boca estaba cubierta y en parte porque estaba cagada de miedo. No podía concentrarse ni ver las cosas con claridad. Esperaba que Sarada atendiera sus indicaciones y que no cuestionara sus decisiones, que si eran malas o buenas no importaban en ese momento.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de ti?—Sarada no movía ningún músculo, seguía detrás de Karin abrazándola y sujetándose de sus piernas, aferrándose a todo y mirando con un solo ojo a las dos bestias que se encontraban frente a ellas.

—A la cuenta de tres correrás y harás lo que te dije—Karin apretó el gatillo, pudo sentir como las dos bestias la miraban fijamente—, uno…

 _La alarma, de fondo seguía sonando._

—Karin…no, ¿qué pasara contigo?

—Dos.

 _El gatillo accionado y listo._

—¿No estarás hablando en serio o sí?

 _Los ojos puestos al frente._

—¡Tres!

 _La bala saliendo._

Sarada tardó milésimas en reaccionar, sin embargo soltó el cuerpo de Karin y corrió hacia la dirección que le dijo, sin embargo, de reojo observó como una de las bestias dio un salto hacia ella. Fue simplemente impresionante. La escena ocurría lentamente, sin embargo, para Karin fue cuestión de apenas un parpadeo para que ocurriera y entonces se arrojó contra la bestia poniendo su cuerpo como resistencia.

 _Los corazones, eventualmente se detienen._

—¡Corre maldita sea, corre!

Para Karin su existencia por siempre se había limitado a escuchar y no hablar. El tiempo en ella había pasado tan lento y a la vez tan doloroso. Era curioso como en un par de segundos podía recordar todo lo que había vivido, como imágenes rápidas que apenas y podían distinguirse, y entonces la pregunta venía: _¿qué hizo en toda su vida?_ _¿sirvió de algo? ¿sirvió de algo todo el dolor y el sufrimiento?_

Mientras la bestia la sujetaba y la magnum caía al piso detonando un disparo azaroso, su cuerpo se embriagaba en un calor infernal, uno que no podía asociar a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes.

Pronto, las garras atravesaron su piel y la desgarraron. Karin no pudo hacer sino otra cosa que gritar, sus últimos sonidos.

—¡Por un demonio Sarada, no te quedes ahí y corre maldita sea!

Y es que, aunque no pudiera verla sabía que estaba ahí. Que la pequeña niña se había quedado de pie viendo como dos bestias la devoraban.

 _Aquello era demasiado… cruel._

 _El mundo era demasiado cruel._

Se suponía que en algún punto debería de dejar de sentir dolor, cuando sus nervios hubiesen sido derrotados y cuando estuviera en el umbral de la muerte. Pero para Karin, ese momento se había alargado demasiado. Podía sentir aún las llamas recorrerla en todo su cuerpo y como poco a poco sus extremidades se perdían entre las comisuras de los Ignis.

Pero también sabía que la niña no se había movido. No había poder humano que pudiera moverla.

Así que…

—¡No puedes quedarte simplemente viendo Sarada, debes vivir y aferrarte a lo último que quede de humanidad!—y entonces, como si las bestias supieran lo que ella hacía rasgaron su garganta.

La sangre borbotoneó y Sarada sólo pudo gritar.

Un grito que inundó la habitación. Llevó las manos a sus ojos, solo para encontrar que estaban inundados en lágrimas. Sus pies se movían frenéticos hacia ninguna dirección, así que miró por última vez a Karin.

 _Una mirada que expresaba más que mil y un palabras nunca antes dichas._

 _Unos labios que se esforzaban en seguir gritando y luchando._

 _Y ella ahí, de pie, siendo la última esperanza._

 _Ella, Sarada._

"Te amo"

Sarada pudo leer las palabras que Karin masculló entre sus labios antes de cerrar para siempre sus ojos.

Ciertamente no entendió el significado de esas dos simples palabras, ni tampoco entendió porque de forma inmediata llevó su mano a su pecho, buscando su corazón. No podía decir que dolía, porque para ella el dolor no debería existir. Y sin embargo, su mano ahí estaba. Mientras que sus labios estaban sangrando de tanto apretarlos.

Se giró y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

Dando brincos, dando saltos, dando todo de sí.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y colocó bien el picaporte. No podía discernir qué era lo que le esperaría en el futuro, ya que al igual que el pasillo, su propio futuro se veía sin esperanza, frío y sin luz.

Entonces, gritó. Con todas sus fuerzas, desde el fondo de su corazón. El eco provocó que su grito no dejara de escucharse por varios segundos, pero incluso así no paró y siguió aferrándose a la última voluntad de Karin, a sus últimas palabras.

 _"—¡No puedes quedarte simplemente viendo Sarada, debes vivir y aferrarte a lo último que quede de humanidad!"_

El camino era largo y siniestro, solo era un gran pasillo oscuro y estrecho. Sarada no encontraba la salida, ni siquiera una esperanza en ese lugar. En su cabeza la escena de esas bestias devorando a Karin se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, no paraba, no se detenían las imágenes ni tampoco sus pies.

Y entonces… una puerta.

Sarada la abrió, sin mirar atrás y llegó a otro pasillo oscuro, en donde se podía divisar una escalera.

"—Correrás todo lo que puedas, no sé a dónde te lleve pero es la única opción que hay"

Las paredes no eran blancas, no como los pasillos de BIOMEDICS-R, ni tampoco el techo. A su alrededor solo había moho y oxidación, tubos tirados roídos por el tiempo y un olor fuerte a basura.

Miró el piso, ahí debajo de ella solo caían sus propias lágrimas.

 _¿Cómo podía afrontar una nueva vida?_

Sarada no podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento había sido distorsionado de una manera apresurada y cruel. Al despertar, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese… que ese día cambiaría su vida.

Se acercó a las escaleras, las cuales estaban oxidadas y que al tocarlas desprendían un polvo fino de color rojo. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre y esperar a que todo terminara.

 _Quería que acabara._

Puso el primer pie en el escalón, y después el otro. Rechinaba. El sonido retumbaba en sus oídos de forma constante. Se apresuró y llegó al final, justo donde otra puerta estaba frente a ella.

Salió, solo para encontrase con la superficie. El sol cegó sus ojos y tuvo que llevar las manos a sus ojos por inercia.

—¿Sarada?

No podía ver, no de momento. Sin embargo podía reconocer esa voz.

—Suigetsu—no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

El hombre se acercó a ella, los dos estaban en el tejado de BIOMEDICS-R.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocosa, no deberías estar por ahí con la zanahoria?

Inmediatamente, Sarada lo golpeó. Suigetsu no vio venir ese golpe, ni mucho menos se lo esperaba así que cayó hacia atrás y llevó su mano a su estómago, ahí donde Sarada había plantado el golpe.

Fue entonces que la observó mejor, los ojos de ella estaban hinchados y rojos, asimismo tenía cubierta la nariz y parte de la boca con una tela gris sucia. Bastaba con ver su mirada para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

 _Que algo malo había ocurrido._

Suigetsu había llegado al tejado por otra dirección, por una diferente de por donde vino Sarada. Tenía ahí horas. Había decidido subir y admirar el paisaje, ahora que no había akarellas y que… simplemente parecía ser buen día.

 _Parecía._

—Oye, ¿es qué acaso la zanahoria te regañó? Vale, supongo es tu primer regaño, todos pasamos por lo mismo. Cuando era niño mi hermano…—pero paró de hablar en cuanto Sarada se quitó el paño de su nariz. La niña no lucía como hasta hace pocos días, era… no sabía cómo explicarlo—, vale, vale, ¿qué pasó? ¿a qué debo el honor de que me hayas golpeado? Tengo que decirle a la zanahoria de tu conducta, no cuando se enojen debes andar golpeando por ahí a todo el mundo.

—Cállate—dijo Sarada, mientras las lágrimas salían nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. _Y sí, ese día fue su primer y última discusión con Karin_ —, ¡cállate!

Suigetsu miró atrás de Sarada y se dio cuenta de que ella había provenido de un camino distinto, se preguntó cual era el origen de esa puerta que, para ser sinceros, él no había visto durante las horas que estuvo en el tejado.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó mocosa?—y cambió su tono de voz por uno serio, frunció su entrecejo y se hincó para estar a su altura—, ¿por qué traes esa cara?

Sarada lo evadió y caminó, ignorándolo.

—Karin ha muerto—dijo, con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le daba la espalda—. ¡Karin murió!

Suigetsu abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente dejó salir una carcajada seca. Diferente a todas sus risas y burlas que él solía emitir.

—Qué buen chiste niña, casi me lo creo—seguía riendo—, insisto, no porque te hayas peleado con ella tiene que ser el fin. No vayas a esos extremos.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de ser un tonto por una vez?! Estoy realmente cansada—Sarada apretó sus puños y encaró a Suigetsu—, Karin ha muerto, murió, ¡murió frente a mis ojos!

Fue entonces que Suigetsu supo que Sarada no tenía necesidad de mentir y que tampoco era una broma.

Su rostro se desencajó y no dijo nada por algunos segundos. Sintió el aire con olor a sales rozar su rostro, de forma fría y helada. El horizonte mostraba un sol resplandeciente, pero también lo desconocido escondido entre neblina blanca.

 _Karin murió. Karin murió. Karin murió._

En su cabeza, eso sonaba terrible. En su lógica, eso no podía haber pasado. En su corazón… era imposible.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió Sarada?—no tenía expresión para dirigirse a la niña, no lamentó sus palabras.

Pero Sarada no respondió. Ella miraba el horizonte sin mayor interés. Por muchos días soñó con esa imagen, el ver el exterior, estar en él. Siempre pensó que cuando viera ese paisaje estaría junto a Karin, y que las dos se mantendrían de ese modo toda la eternidad. Había planeado por noches ese momento, se había emocionado y creado historias en su cabeza. Pero ahora todos esos pensamientos se habían vuelto cenizas.

Una lágrima más, otra y después otra. No quería hablar, ni tampoco recordar. Quería morir viendo ese paisaje y olvidarlo todo.

Sarada no reparó en los gritos ni advertencias de Suigetsu, mucho menos en lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y ella sólo quería acabar pronto.

—Por un demonio lo que faltaba—Suigetsu sacó de su uniforme una magnum y apuntó al frente, justo donde dos criaturas estaban—, ¡maldición!

No supo cómo, ni en qué instante fue que la puerta por donde había entrado Sarada se quebró en muchas partes. No podía creérselo, ni tampoco entenderlo.

 _Cuando despertó, el día le había parecido muy bueno. Tan bueno que había decidido salir al exterior._

Una a otra, las balas salieron disparadas a los Ignis, quienes parecían inmutables al efecto.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición—para Suigetsu, una historia se formó mientras disparaba, una que empezaba con Karin y Sarada huyendo y terminaba con la muerte de la primera. No hizo falta verlo para suponer que Karin se había sacrificado. No había nadie más importante en el universo que Sarada para ella.

Sarada, por su parte, decidió caminar hacia la orilla del tejado. No era consciente de lo que hacía o no. En su cabeza, la imagen de Karin muerta se reproducía sin final. No lo soportaba y era consciente de que no resistiría ver esa imagen por el resto de sus días.

 _¿Por qué Karin se había sacrificado por ella? ¿tan valiosa era? ¿qué significaba "te amo"?_

A sus pies tenía un mundo desconocido, pequeños puntos que posiblemente representaban edificios o tal vez… o tal vez nada.

 _Quería simplemente terminar._

—¡Carajo mocosa, qué haces!—pero entonces Suigetsu la sujetó del cuello y la aventó. No podía escuchar el sonido de las balas, ni el cómo Suigetsu gritaba.

Desde el suelo pudo ver como él trataba de aferrarse a la vida misma.

 _Sarada no entendió porque los adultos intentaban seguir con vida en ese cruel mundo. No comprendía de donde radicaba la lucha real. Ni tampoco cómo es que se les veía tan fuertes._

 _No. No lo entendía._

—Mocosa, corre, ¡corre!—Suigetsu disparaba se movía en zigzag y trataba de evadir a las bestias pero sabía que no podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo—, demonios Sarada ¡muévete por un carajo y huye de aquí!

Pudo escuchar la voz de Suigetsu, no entendió porqué sonaba tan lejana. Pero de algo estuvo segura…

… _Ya no quería seguir corriendo. No quería huir ni ver cómo asesinaban a otra persona frente a ella sólo por protegerla._

Para Suigetsu ese momento fue decisivo. Quería comprender como es que la situación se había vuelto tan desfavorable de un momento para otro y como es que su día había pasado de ser uno que parecía ser bueno a uno que marcaría para siempre su existencia.

Se cuestionó mucho y nada a la vez, al tiempo que disparaba su magnum e intentaba en vano derrocar a las bestias frente a él. Quería pensar que era un muy mal sueño o que tal vez… o que tan solo quizá había viajado a una dimensión desconocida. Sin embargo, la sensación era tan real que no podía subestimarla.

Para Suigetsu era claro que esas bestias habían surgido de un lugar, y lo más lógico sería pensar que habían surgido de BIOMEDICS-R, lo ilógico venía en el hecho de que para ingresar a la organización había un control estricto. Difícilmente alguien pudo haber violado el sistema de seguridad, por no decir que era imposible que dos bestias hubieran sido ignoradas. Era algo simplemente inaudito.

 _Pero…_

 _… esas bestias fueron las causantes de la muerte de Karin._

Suigetsu no podía dejarse vencer. Algo en el fondo le decía que sería demasiado estúpido renunciar en ese momento. De cierto modo sentía la necesidad ferviente de tener que seguir luchando, tal y como se lo había prometido a Karin.

 _Por Sarada._

Mientras tanto, la niña seguía observando inmersa en sí misma la escena. Suigetsu cada vez alentaba sus movimientos y los Ignis no menguaban en sus ataques. Las balas no serían eternas ni tampoco la resistencia de Suigetsu.

Para Suigetsu, había una posibilidad, vaga pero la había. Tendría que tomar el riesgo… así que se lanzó para tomar los trozos de madera de la puerta que se había roto por acción de las bestias. Fingiría que esos trozos eran una katana así que con dificultad tomó uno e intentó sacarle el mayor provecho, sin embargo falló y sólo provocó que ésta se quemara.

Frente a él, la madera se volvía cenizas y humo negro.

Sarada se levantó del piso y limpió sus lágrimas. No quería seguir viviendo esa realidad, pero tampoco quería que las personas a su alrededor murieran por su culpa.

—Mocosa, tienes que irte de aquí, no soportare más tiempo en esta condición. Vete y trata de sobrevivir.

—No quiero simplemente huir y sobrevivir—Sarada apretó sus puños—, no quiero volver a ver a alguien morir frente a mí por mi culpa.

Con esas palabras fue que Sarada tomó de la mano a Suigetsu y lo obligó a seguirla. Las bestias los seguían y de vez en cuando se movían usando las cuatro extremidades para incrementar la velocidad.

Tanto Suigetsu como Sarada bajaron por las escaleras, mismas que Suigetsu había tomado de forma previa, sin mirar atrás y sobre todo sin vacilar.

—¿Por qué haces esto niña?—Suigetsu no sabía si se estaba aferrando a la mano de Sarada o si a sus propios impulsos—, ¿por qué quieres que yo sobreviva?

Los pasillos de BIOMEDICS-R nunca se vieron tan siniestros, oscuros y vacíos, era como un gran laberinto. No había lógica, ni un plan a seguir. Simplemente correr y correr, aferrarse a lo único que quedara.

De repente, frente a ellos apareció un grupo de personas que Sarada identificó como miembros de BIOMEDICS-R, aunque ciertamente no sabía quiénes eran. Acto seguido, se escuchó una detonación y después de esa otra, y así consecutivamente.

—Joder, esto sí que es molesto—un hombre de tez morena y alto trataba de enfocar a los dos objetivos, sin embargo era una labor compleja—, esto está jodido.

Temari no reparó en la apariencia de las personas que corrían hacia ellos, sino que solo tenía puesta su vista en los Ignis. No recordaba cuantos había matado ya, ni cuantos cuerpos había visto a lo largo de su trayecto en BIOMEDICS-R pero podía asegurar que fuese lo que fuese, algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

—Ah—Suigetsu se tiró al piso, llevándose inmediatamente su mano derecha a su brazo. Pudo sentir un calor abrasador —, maldito bastardo fíjate a donde disparas.

Entonces, uno de los disparos de Temari dio a parar a la garganta de uno de los Ignis. De forma inmediata comenzó a salir un líquido viscoso naranja, fluyó de forma lenta hasta caer al piso. Los ojos se cerraron y pronto salió humo, despidiendo un olor desagradable. No pasó mucho para que el otro Ignis comenzara a emitir un sonido a través de su garganta.

Suigetsu en el piso, Temari soltando su magnum y Sarada tapándose los oídos.

—Así que la garganta es su debilidad—dijo, el hombre que le había disparado accidentalmente a Suigetsu, cuyo nombre era Shikamaru Nara, según su gafete de identificación que Sarada pudo ver—, bien en ese caso…

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **La última promesa**

 **[ , Belgurk]**

La nieve cubría el piso, al igual que los tejados de ese pueblo. Desde la ventana, Sasuke se asomaba de vez en cuando, sosteniendo una vela que poco a poco comenzaba a desgastarse, la cera se hacía líquida y se corría, dándole un aspecto interesante a aquel artefacto.

Ese pueblo era de los pocos que no contaba con energía eléctrica, Aime, ubicado en las cercanías de la costa del suroeste de Belgurk. Un pueblo en donde los habitantes seguían viviendo como en el pasado, de cierta forma, hasta rudimentaria. Pero el estar en Aime no se debía a una casualidad, sino a algo planeado de forma estratégica por Neji Hyuga quién sugirió que era mejor evitar las ciudades más desarrolladas y en cambio llegar hasta la capital de Cantiverrí rodeando las urbes más pobladas.

Y sí, hubo cambio de planes. No regresarían a LeBrou como originalmente estaba dictado el plan, sino que regresarían a BIOMEDICS-R a tratar asuntos de seriedad y reorganizarse, asimismo, era de vital importancia que investigaran la piedra que Vanquish había encontrado en el pueblo de Tiév, días atrás.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó de ver a través de la sucia ventana. Colocó la vela encima de la mesa de madera, apolillada y sucia, y se sentó en el piso ante la atenta mirada de Vanquish quién había estado muy callada desde hacía ya varios días.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó, directo.

Ella por su parte vaciló y su mirada viajó desde la vela —que seguía iluminando esa pequeña e insípida habitación en la que se estaban hospedando— hasta la silueta de Sasuke quién recargaba su espalda sobre la pared y de vez en cuando miraba sus manos de forma desinteresada.

—He tenido visiones raras—soltó Vanquish, sin saber cómo debería explicarse. Sasuke levantó su mirada y se encontraron, de forma cómplice, viéndose mutuamente—. No sé describirlo, en realidad.

—¿Visiones?—Sasuke dejó su mano sintética a un lado y se centró en mirar las facciones de Vanquish—, ¿a qué te refieres?

Ella no podía expresar mucho con la cara, después de todo su fisionomía no era humana. Pero Sasuke ya conocía algunos movimientos de Vanquish que delataban su posible estado anímico, tal era el caso de estar en completo silencio.

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, de hecho, en ese transcurso de tiempo la vela se fue deformando, mientras la llama seguía latente.

—Suceden cada vez más a menudo, son visiones incomodas y no puedo detenerlas—explicó, en un tono quedo—. Como sabes, no es necesario que yo duerma. Puedo o no hacerlo, pero no hay ninguna diferencia entre las dos cosas. A diferencia de ustedes—haciendo alusión de forma general a los humanos, cosa que Sasuke entendió— yo no necesito de muchas cosas. Sin embargo… cuando todos están dormidos y el silencio impera sobre cualquier otro sonido, puedo jurar que en mi cabeza se proyectan imágenes y una voz… una voz que realmente desearía no escuchar.

—¿Qué voz?

De nueva cuenta, la respuesta tardo en llegar. Afuera, se escuchaba el ruido de la nieve golpeando la ventana de forma constante. Una y otra vez, de hecho, el chillido del viento cortando las ramas viejas de los árboles también se escuchaba. Una pena que su habitación tuviera junto un árbol frondoso y viejo, que tal vez en otros años vio mejores glorias.

—Sasori—dijo Vanquish, sin interés.

—¿Sasori?—Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas en señal de ligera sorpresa—, ¿y qué te dice en tus visiones?

Vanquish se acercó a la vela y admiró la sutil forma que la llama tomaba. A veces se inclinaba hacia el este, otras veces hacia el sur. Errante y caótica, tal y como ella se sentía. En momentos la llama se encendía con intensidad mostrando los diferentes matices de colores, pasando del azul al amarillo, pero en otros simplemente se hacía pequeña e insignificante.

—Él…—Vanquish utilizó dos de sus dedos y los pasó a través de la llama, evidentemente no sintió dolor ni tampoco alguna sensación. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, ante la mirada de Sasuke quién estaba esperando su respuesta—… él dijo que yo le debía obediencia a él, y sólo a él, que no confiara demasiado en lo que siento o pienso porque en cualquier momento él podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, a su favor.

Y entonces, la llama se apagó.

El humo blanquecino se desvaneció a través de la habitación, combinándose con otras partículas y volviéndose nada.

—Lo que cuentas sugiere ser una pesadilla—explicó Sasuke—, es sólo eso.

Pero Vanquish negó.

—Lo que escuché y vi fue muy real, Sasuke. Tan real que a veces creo que en cualquier momento Sasori puede tomar posesión de lo que soy…—su mirada seguía puesta en lo que quedó de la vela, veía curiosa como la cera líquida al caer a la madera despedía un poco de humo y casi de manera instantánea se solidificaba—, a veces olvidas que yo no soy humana Sasuke.

Él cerró sus ojos por inercia.

—Ciertamente no eres humana pero incluso así, tú…

—¿Y si Sasori realmente puede controlarme?—Vanquish dejó de observar la vela y lo miró a él, con la poca luz existente en la habitación—, ¿y si él me obliga a hacer algo que yo no quiero, algo que vaya en contra de mi voluntad?

—Si Sasori hubiera deseado eso, ya lo habría hecho—dijo Sasuke—, no debes de temer a nada, Sakura.

 _"Mientras yo esté contigo"_

—No, tú no lo entiendes—Vanquish retrocedió y sacó de su bolsillo un kunai. Sasuke frunció su entrecejo y se levantó del piso, atento a los movimientos de ella—. Cada noche que pasa, cada momento de silencio es un tormento para mí. Sé que mi voluntad es protegerte, lo sé pero no entiendo el motivo. Sé que algo aquí—señaló a su corazón con la punta del kunai—me detiene de hacerte daño cuando las voces hablan pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podré contenerme?

—Sakura, baja ese kunai.

Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo. Por dentro, la luz seguía filtrándose de a poco a través de la sucia ventana. La luna resplandecía en el cielo oscuro, temerosa se escondía de vez en cuando.

—Yo… ¿qué pasará el día en el que no pueda contenerme y Sasori me controle?—su mano artificial temblaba, al tiempo que trataba de acercar más el kunai a su corazón—, ¿qué será de los demás? Yo nací para ser un arma, yo soy una Lákyr. No soy humano, no lo soy…

 _Pero no podía. Le ordenaba a su cerebro mover su mano hacia su corazón. Quería destruirse a sí misma, lo quería pero era imposible. Algo bloqueaba su orden. No podía seguir. Se aferraba a sus deseos pero incluso así su mano la desobedecía._

—¡Basta!

De un manotazo, el kunai salió disparado en otra dirección y se clavó en el piso de madera. Se desprendió un pedazo de esta y el kunai quedó enterrado. Sasuke sostuvo la mano artificial de Vanquish y la miró directo a los ojos.

 _En ese momento, le pareció que veía a alguien diferente. Era un matiz distinto, una mirada extraña y lejana. No sintió un deseo ferviente desde el fondo de su corazón, pero tampoco sintió indiferencia._

 _¿Qué era esa sensación desconocida?_

—Sasuke… tengo miedo de lo que yo pueda hacer—Vanquish se acercó a su pecho y se quedó ahí, aferrada a él—, todo mundo debe temerme.

—Incluso si todos lo hacen, yo no lo haré.

—Tal vez yo… yo no soy quién tú crees.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke, ¿puedes prometerme algo?

Y así, abrazados Sasuke asintió sin despegarla de él.

—Si en algún momento yo empiezo a actuar raro, o si ya no puedo contener mi verdadera naturaleza y te lastimo… ¿podrías matarme?

Sasuke la apartó de inmediato, como si sus palabras quemaran en un fuego infernal. La miró, pero no encontró un atisbo de emoción en esos ojos verdes. No supo que responder.

—Tal vez, en otro momento pueda conocer lo que el amor realmente es, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, ¡todo! En serio que son los mejores lectores.

Últimamente he andando más activa por wattpad, de hecho para quiénes no hayan recibido el aviso, en fanfiction publicaré el capítulo entero y en wattpad segmentado (pero con actualizaciones más "rápidas"). Sé que algunos les gusta más leer los capítulos largos, entonces no se preocupen porque así será en fanfiction. En cambio, capítulos cortitos y actualizaciones rápidas en Wattpad.

OJO. El contenido es el mismo. No estaré resumiendo nada. Solo es por cuestión de que se manejan un poco diferente wattpad y ff, nada más. Como ustedes saben, ya tengo muchos capítulos adelantados, así que no afecta en nada a la trama o al contenido segmentar el capítulo en varios minis capítulos de 3-4K palabras a un capítulo entero de 8-12K.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

¡Saludos a todos!

P,D en wattpad me encuentran como Blossom_lu, no he pasado todas mis historias de ff para acá, pero Vanquish sí está ahí, junto con otras dos historias de Naruto por si quieren leer.

;-; no me dejen en wachado.


	23. La última esperanza

**XIV. La última esperanza**

 **(1974. BIOMEDICS-R, Belgurk)**

Nunca dejó de nevar desde aquel fatídico día.

Eventualmente, el cielo dejó de ser azul y se coloreó de un eterno color gris con nubes.

 _Sin embargo, en el mundo seguían sucediendo eventos extraños que nadie sabía explicar ni interpretar._

Sarada observaba la lápida en donde se encontraba enterrado el cuerpo de Karin. Cada día la visitaba, incluso si eso representaba un riesgo a su salud. Limpió con sus manos la gruesa capa de nieve que se asentó y la retiró. Se quedó en ese espacio durante mucho tiempo, haciendo figuras azarosas con la punta de sus dedos sobre la lápida.

—Mocosa, ya levántate.

Y ahí estaba Suigetsu detrás de ella, acompañado de Lady Tsunade, quien hasta ese momento había tomado las riendas de BIOMEDICS-R, de momento.

 _Muchas cosas habían cambiado en un mes. Demasiadas._

Sarada alzó su mirada y acomodó sus anteojos.

Esos lentes alguna vez le pertenecieron a Karin, sin embargo, ella los tomó en el momento en el que decidió regresar a la habitación 345. Cuando vio el cuerpo mutilado de Karin y como sus lentes estaban a metros de ella, trozados y rotos de los cristales, llenos y sucios de su misma sangre. Eso, eso era lo único que aún era reconocible de Karin. El único recuerdo realmente tangible que Sarada podría tener de la mujer que la cuidó durante alrededor de poco más de dos años.

Pero también, había tomado el core de Itachi Uchiha y había encontrado la carta que Karin le dejó junto con la peculiar caja metálica que alguna vez almacenó galletas de mantequilla. Tuvo que tomar mucho valor para poder ingresar al laboratorio en donde en vida, Karin dedicó mucho tiempo.

 _Las verdades estaban disueltas, lo no dicho estaba en el papel._

 _El miedo estaba en el aire, los sentimientos estaban retenidos._

Suigetsu fue quién le leyó la carta en ese entonces, el hombre lucía desconcertado pero incluso así trataba de sostener ese rostro de irreverencia.

 _Sarada no volvió a ser la misma, y nunca volvería a serlo. Pero ahora tenía una nueva determinación. Una diferente… y también un plan._

 _Encontrar a sus padres._

 _Y lo segundo… vengar la muerte de Karin._

—Sarada—Tsunade se dirigió a ella por su nombre, la niña volteó a verla sin mayor interés—, estás sangrando de nuevo.

Tsunade Senju había jugado un papel importante en ese mes transcurrido. Había pasado de ser una doctora a una líder, después de los sucesos ocurridos ese día de diciembre. El evento al que llamaron "la purga de invierno".

No se sabía nada del paradero de Akasuna no Sasori, ni de Hinata Hyuga. Los dos habían desaparecido y no había rastro de ellos. Para Sarada, ese acto significaba una sola cosa: Hinata no era de fiar, de algún modo u otro siempre había desconfiado de ella, sin embargo, Suigetsu tenía una opinión diferente, una que sugería que Hinata había sido usada de alguna manera.

 _Al final de cuentas, la verdad no estaba escrita y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser pensada era una simple especulación creada bajo la percepción de una persona._

—Ven conmigo, Sarada.

Tsunade tomó a Sarada de la mano y se la llevó consigo hacia adentro de BIOMEDICS-R, eventualmente cayeron gotas minúsculas de sangre de la nariz de Sarada, que se difundieron en la nieve manchándola de un rosa claro.

 _La sangre corría a través de su piel, como un pequeño rio artificial. El olor metálico se hacía presente y aquello solo le provocaba un asco que no podía detener, en su cabeza solo evocaba la imagen de la mujer que la cuidó, aquella mujer que siempre quiso lo mejor para ella._

Apretó más su mano y suspiró, para Tsunade todo ese asunto era terrible y caótico. No podía describirlo de otra manera. En su cabeza todo sonaba demasiado irreal y a veces tenía que recordarse que no estaba viviendo una fantasía ni un cuento sino una realidad bastante torcida.

 _¿Por qué había tomado control de BIOMEDICS-R?_ Tsunade no esperaba hacerlo, ni lo tenía contemplado pero sucedió ese día "de la purga de invierno". En esa ocasión, se habían activado todos los sistemas de emergencia y la organización se había vuelto un caos. Pudo detectar un olor sutil y un color verde adornar su laboratorio y supo de inmediato que era un gas. Evidentemente que no estaba en sus capacidades en ese momento saber de qué gas se trataba, ni mucho menos el efecto que este pudiera ocasionar, así que por seguridad se colocó una mascarilla que tenía en el laboratorio y salió tan pronto como pudo rumbo a la superficie. Afuera, la vida continuaba su curso y no parecía haber nada extraño. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos escuchó detonaciones y gritos venir desde adentro del edificio. Fue entonces que supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Se encontró con una decena de hombres y mujeres de BIOMEDICS-R nerviosos y temerosos, junto a ellos estaban dos rostros conocidos para Tsunade: Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku.

 _—Hemos asesinado algunas criaturas extrañas—_ explicó rápido Shikamaru con premura, atípica en él _—. No hay duda, son Ignis._

 _—Pero no cualquier tipo de Ignis—_ añadió Temari _—, son peculiares, parecen estar dotados de inteligencia. No se mueven al azar, ni tampoco usan el ya conocido grito que emiten, sino que son más cautelosos. Son diferentes, sin duda alguna._

Tsunade se preguntó internamente el motivo por el cual acudían a ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo se limitó a asentir y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

 _—Lí-Líder Nara—_ un hombre de baja estatura se acercó corriendo hasta él, agitado y con las mejillas rojas _—, encontré al Mayor Hatake en su oficina pero él… él… ¡está delirante!_

Horas más tarde de ese suceso, Tsunade se enteró de las veinticinco muertes provocadas por esa "purga" así como la desaparición de al menos siete personas. Pero lo más doloroso y quizá la muerte más lamentada fue la de la Doctora Karin, la mujer que sin duda había estado durante la caída de la antigua BIOMEDICS y el levantamiento de BIOMEDICS-R, la única que no había abandonado sus propósitos.

Y así fue como Tsunade pasó de ser una simple doctora que había llegado a la organización por una petición de Kakashi Hatake a ser una especie de líder. No podía ser de otra manera, el Mayor Hatake estaba en un estado crítico de salud que empeoró con la exposición de ese extraño gas.

Pero al ser líder, Tsunade también debía investigar ciertas cuestiones. Cuestiones que se relacionaban a los Ignis, descubriendo así una terrible y escalofriante verdad.

Al menos cinco miembros de BIOMEDICS-R habían sido convertidos en Ignis, pero por alguna razón, ellos escaparon del laboratorio experimental 433. Se desconocían los motivos, pero estaba ya garantizado que eran miembros de la organización, entre ellos figuraba Juugo, uno de los ayudantes de la Doctora Karin.

 _—Ya le digo, Juugo había ido a una misión. Él solía ser muy reservado, apenas y cruzamos algunas palabras. No solía hablar ni contar cosas de su vida, así que no me sorprendió que no quisiera decirme a qué misión iba—_ contó Suigetsu al ser interrogado por Shikamaru Nara para ver si había alguna relación entre los Ignis y Karin, teoría descartada posteriormente por los testimonios de Sarada y Suigetsu y por las evidencias encontradas en el laboratorio 433 más tarde _—¿Sugiere que Karin tuvo algo que ver con lo de "la purga" de la otra vez? Están equivocados. Si bien ella no hablaba mucho con Juugo, ella no lo consideraba como un objeto experimental. Siempre nos trató con respeto y de la forma más humanamente posible. En cambio, hay otras cosas que deberían saber…_

Suigetsu había confesado cuanto sabía y cuanto había visto. Para Tsunade, digerir tanta información en tan poco tiempo era un asunto difícil y crucial. Si las piezas del rompecabezas no se armaban con cuidado, el futuro podría arruinarse.

Pero lo terrible de esa situación es que humanos inocentes habían sido utilizados. ¡Humanos que convertían a humanos en Ignis! Esa conclusión era espantosa. A la semana de la purga, Tsunade —con ayuda de Shikamaru— había interrogado a personas clave y supo entonces el veredicto final: Había una nueva clase de Ignis, un tipo de Ignis diferente que había sido creado a partir de Epin, la sustancia que Anko Mitarashi había creado mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Epin sería el precursor de ello?

Tsunade puede recordar el momento en el que Sarada le contó sobre lo que Hinata Hyuga les había dicho acerca de los Ignis y su posible clasificación: los tipos A, B y C.

Días más tarde de la purga, Tsunade investigó más a fondo y encontró que el gas que se había filtrado a través de los sistemas de ventilación no era sino otra manifestación de la sustancia que convertía humanos en Ignis, pero que, afortunadamente no tuvo el efecto esperado.

 _—¿Pero cómo?_ —le había preguntado Shikamaru Nara curioso, una tarde en la que él la acompañaba a sus investigaciones y que para sorpresa de Tsunade, él lucía por primera vez interesado genuinamente en algo— _¿cómo es posible que no nos haya convertido en esas criaturas? El gas pudo difundirse con facilidad a través de los sistemas de ventilación de BIOMEDICS-R._

 _—Mocoso, no es eso. Sarada no tiene más detalles, y no quiero hostigarla con interrogatorios. A veces olvidamos que ella es una niña, ¿no?_

 _—Eh, supongo que es verdad._

 _—Tengo una teoría pero no tengo cómo comprobarla. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas._

 _—¿Sobre el gas?_

 _—Sí. Las personas que fueron convertidas en Ignis no se transformaron en esas bestias por medio del gas, ¿qué sentido tendría? Me parece que más bien debió haber sido por una dosis oral o bien por vía intramuscular._

 _—Hm, en ese caso debió ser más efectivo ese medio de suministro, ¿no?_

 _—Pienso que la persona que estaba detrás de esto sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, creo que en realidad buscaba el caos y probarse a sí mismo. Esa persona… Sasori, estoy segura que Sasori fue el responsable de esto y aunque no pueda comprobarlo, sé que él quería experimentar. Sin embargo, su experimento falló. Al final él es un mocoso que no tiene toda la experiencia, no es tan listo como creemos._

 _—¿Qué tipo de experimento? ¿Sugiere que estaba probando la sustancia del gas por primera vez para cerciorarse que convirtiera realmente a las personas en Ignis?_

 _—No lo sugiero, lo afirmo Shikamaru._

 _—Si un gas tiene alta difusibilidad… en teoría debería difundirse y ser permeable con facilidad a través de las membranas biológicas. En ese caso, Sasori debió imaginar que todos se volverían Ignis, ¿no?_

 _—Pero olvidó un detalle._

 _—¿Cuál?_

 _—Existen productos secundarios. Muy seguramente, al jamás haber probado antes su sustancia, el gas al dispersarse reaccionó con el aire que existe en el ambiente generando así un producto secundario, o tal vez un producto principal que ayudó a que el efecto no fuera el esperado o que incluso lo inhibiera, por ende, no hizo efecto en el DNA._

 _—Fue un golpe de suerte, menudo lío._

 _—No estoy segura si inhibió o si solo disminuyó el efecto. Me tardaría mucho en hacer análisis a todas las personas que estuvimos expuestas a dicho gas, no puedo asegurar si tuvimos algún cambio en nuestro material genético._

 _—Demonios, ¿o sea que podemos tener esa sustancia en nosotros en estado de latencia? Eso sería un problema muy grande._

 _—Lo sé mocoso, lo sé. Lo que más preocupa es que Sasori encuentre la solución del gas y lo mejore. Si eso ocurre, él podría generar un arma biológica letal para la humanidad._

De ese modo fue que Tsunade pasó días enteros metidos en su laboratorio, inmersa investigando y tratando de crear un antídoto a la sustancia a la que ella llamó X/REM. Pudo recuperar remanentes de la sustancia en el laboratorio 433, en donde Sasori de forma clandestina llevaba a cabo sus experimentos. Tsunade tenía fe en encontrar las respuestas y ganarle a la brillosa pero torcida mente de Sasori.

Una guerra silenciosa estaba ya siendo anunciada sin que nadie la supiera, una guerra entre el desconocido bando de Sasori y BIOMEDICS-R. Sin embargo, Tsunade sospechaba que la nueva guerra no se ganaría con armas normales sino con armas biológicas, y eso, eso le aterraba más que la propia sangre.

Pero como humanidad ¿a qué le estaban jugando? ¿Qué ganarían? Y… ¿Cuánto perderían?

Tsunade no entendía muchas cosas, ¿por qué Sasori había ocultado sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿qué pretendía en realidad? ¿estaba del lado del Presidente Shimura? ¿actuaba por cuenta propia?

—Los adultos son muy extraños.

Sarada, a su lado camina tomando su mano. De vez en cuando la observa y se da cuenta de que la doctora Tsunade está inmersa en sus pensamientos, tan así que ni siquiera ha notado que sigue sangrando y que incluso sus labios saben a fierro.

—¿Hm?—Tsunade baja su mirada y la observa, inmediatamente se detiene y la mira con severidad—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que seguías sangrando?

—No creí que fuera importante.

—Lo es—las dos entran a un laboratorio, Tsunade sienta a Sarada en un banco y la inclina hacia adelante colocando un paño en su nariz y apretándolo ligeramente—, debes avisar cualquier cosa que sientas.

—Tsunade—Sarada frunce su ceño ligeramente cohibida—, creo que debo recordar que yo no puedo sentir dolor, ni cosas así. ¿Cómo sé cómo se siente el dolor?

—Sarada…

—Por favor, yo, ya no quiero seguir con esto—Sarada retira con la mano el paño que sostiene Tsunade con sus dedos sobre su nariz para detener el sangrado, provocando que Tsunade arqueé las cejas confundida—. Simplemente quiero estar tranquila, quiero que todo sea diferente, quiero… quiero ver a Sakura.

Tsunade suspira y dobla el pañuelo para analizarlo con posterioridad.

—Niña, tu madre se recuperará. No puedes verla hoy, ni ahorita. Está adaptándose de nuevo a la vida, por así decirlo.

—Las dos hemos sido objeto de manipulaciones, ¿no?—Sarada muerde sus labios, sintiendo ese sabor metálico en su lengua—, parece que nuestros caminos están rotos pero incluso así, quiero estar con ella el poco o mucho tiempo que me quede de vida.

—Sarada…

—No mienta, Tsunade—Sarada comienza a llorar, no sabe ni siquiera cómo fue que surgieron las lágrimas pero de repente observa como las gotas comienzan a mojar su barbilla y su rostro—, no habrá finales felices.

Tsunade hace una mueca de disgusto.

 _¿Habrá final feliz?_

 _No. Todo es una distorsión._

 _O quizá… quizá exista una pequeña esperanza._

 **/* * *(1)* * */**

 **Código de obediencia**

 **(1974. Aime, Belgurk)**

Tenten observa a sus colegas, Neji come caldo de pescado de la zona aunque con algo de renuencia. Puede observarlo en sus ligeras y sutiles muecas de disgusto, sabe que no le gusta el pescado y en general los mariscos, sin embargo él nunca lo expresaría en voz alta. Por otro lado, Lee da un sorbo de su té y lo acompaña con un pan salado que tiene forma de hogaza dura. Pero Tenten solo puede pensar en que hay algo que se siente extraño, no es el pan que sabe en exceso a levadura ni tampoco el hecho de que sigue nevando afuera. Sino que ya son cerca de las ocho de la mañana y no ha habido señal de Sasuke ni de Vanquish.

—¿No les parece extraño?—aparta el pan, sintiendo algo de nauseas por la sensación amarga que éste dejó en su paladar.

—¿Qué?—Lee mastica el pan, como si realmente no supiera mal—, ¿qué es extraño?

—Sasuke ni Vanquish, Sakura, o como se llame no han bajado a almorzar. Se supone que ya deberíamos partir y ellos regularmente son los primeros en desayunar.

—Deben estar cansados, la juventud a veces se agota, ¿no lo crees Tenten?—Lee le guiña el ojo, pero ella sólo frunce su ceño para nada convencida.

—Iré a ver qué pasa con esos dos, no me da buena espina—Tenten se levanta de su asiento, de aquella pequeña cocina improvisada que tenía el hostal, en donde una señora delgada y pálida atendía sin muchas ganas.

Sin embargo, Neji deja su cuchara a un lado y toca su hombro, haciendo que ella por instinto voltee a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta con curiosidad.

—Iré yo a ver qué sucede.

Neji sin más se gira, sin siquiera mirarla. Tenten solo suspira por lo bajo y Lee se hace el indiferente, como que vio y no vio esa escena, una que en realidad se ha repetido mucho durante los últimos días: Tenten estando al cuidado de Sasuke y Vanquish y Neji impidiendo que Tenten se inmiscuya más.

Neji deja a Tenten a un lado y se dirige hacia la habitación en donde están ellos, se queda parado frente a la puerta y trata de convencerse de que lo que escucha de fondo no son quejidos.

Toca un par de veces pero no hay respuesta, da otros golpes y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—Ay, solo abre Neji—Tenten aparece a su lado, como una ráfaga de viento. Neji solo frunce el ceño.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abre y Tenten ingresa anunciando con aires pomposos su presencia, sin embargo la escena que encuentra la deja en shock.

Sasuke está tendido en la cama, echo un ovillo y murmurando cosas que no se entienden. Le da una ojeada a la habitación y no encuentra a Vanquish.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?—ella lo sacude, y se encuentra con que está amordazado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Neji la aparta y mira a Sasuke con cuidado, en su ojo izquierdo hay un mensaje "System error", con letras rojas, asimismo la piel de Sasuke luce pálida, y el sudor recorre su frente.

—Neji, está mal de salud, ¿qué ha pasado?—Tenten quita la tela que cubre la boca de Sasuke y se encuentra con que él está temblando—, ¿qué sucedió?

—Imposible que alguien haya entrado aquí—dice Neji—, vigilé durante la noche.

—Sakura… Sakura—Sasuke, en su delirio la nombra.

—¿Qué sucede, qué pasó con ella?—los ojos de Tenten muestran su genuina preocupación.

—Se fue—dice trémulo, con los ojos desorbitados y castañeando los dientes.

 _Se fue._

—Neji ¿qué es eso que tiene Sasuke en su ojo?—Tenten mira con nerviosismo a su compañero, y él le dirige una mirada que no dice mucho—, venga no pongas esa cara y di algo.

—Es un código de obediencia—explica escuetamente, sin mayor detalle.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al médico de inmediato, no sobrevivirá—Tenten se gira para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, sin embargo Neji la intercepta y toma su mano impidiendo que abra la puerta—, ¿qué?

—Un médico cualquiera hará demasiadas preguntas respecto al mensaje de advertencia de su ojo. No podemos hacer eso.

—Pero si no lo hacemos Sasuke morirá, ¿no estás viendo cómo está? ¡tiene fiebre! Y claramente está sintiendo dolor.

—Tendremos que llegar a BIOMEDICS-R tan pronto como podamos—Neji no le da importancia a los gestos de Tenten ni mucho menos a la manera en la que ella tuerce la boca en señal de desaprobación—, y referente a la ausencia de Vanquish, me temo que ella se ha ido por cuenta propia—agrega con frialdad.

—¿Por qué ella se iría? Esto es muy raro, Sasuke no habría permitido que ella se fuera solo por qué sí.

Tenten no recibe ninguna respuesta.

—Debo encontrar, encontrarla—Sasuke se sujeta la cabeza con sus manos, ignorando por completo que Tenten y Neji están ahí observándolo—, ¿por qué, por qué te fuiste?

—Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Y dicho eso, Neji se retira de la habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Tenten.

 **/ * * *(2)* * */**

Sarada siente que no tiene un lugar al cual ir, ni alguien a quien acudir.

O al menos así habían sido los últimos días, en los que tanto Suigetsu como Tsunade habían estado ocupados en sus propias tareas, mientras que ella pasaba sus solitarios días viendo las paredes frías y blancas e imaginando como sería el mundo de no existir el caos existente. Quería pensar que todo estaría bien, que su madre estaría ahí al igual que su padre. Sin embargo las cosas no eran de ese modo, sino que todo era demasiado oscuro ahí adentro de su corazón.

No fue difícil escapar para ir a visitar la tumba de Karin, era algo que en realidad hacia todos los días, desde el día en el que ella murió.

El cielo está despejado, y no cae tanta nieve como en los otros días. Sus pies se hunden algunos centímetros bajo tierra por la nieve que aún existe, y la cual formó una espesa capa blanca en el suelo.

Sarada camina y llega a la tumba, limpia la lápida y hace una ligera reverencia. Así pasan los minutos, en un quedo silencio en donde ella conversa en silencio con Karin. No hay lágrimas de por medio, ni sonrisas. Solo estoicismo y silencio. Sin embargo, las cosas se tornan extrañas en cuanto ella ve que algo se acerca a la lejanía. Entrecierra sus ojos y trata de enfocar más su visión al horizonte, aunque claramente no puede observar mucho, pues solo se divisa el espesor de la nieve. Mas sus oídos no la engañan, y puede jurar que escucha algo a la lejanía, como pisadas constantes que tocan la nieve y se hunden, como si algo se estuviera moviendo. Por instinto, se hace ovillo y se esconde detrás de la lápida de Karin, observa desde esa posición lo que ocurre y tienen que pasar algunos minutos para que confirme su teoría: algo o alguien se acerca. El ruido incrementa y con ello el nerviosismo. Hasta donde ella sabe, no se ha detectado presencia de Ignis desde aquel fatídico día, desde la purga.

Pero… ¿podría ser posible que ellos volvieran a aparecer? Nadie podía descartar o confirmar eso.

Entonces lo escucha mejor, tres caballos se mueven hacia la dirección de BIOMEDICS-R, galopan frenéticos y con dificultad debido a las condiciones del terreno. Sarada menea la cabeza, con curiosidad y observa que dos de esos caballos son de color negro y el restante es blanco, como el color de la nieve.

De los caballos, cuatro personas surgen pero Sarada nota que uno de ellos está cubierto en una manta blanca y es dejado sobre la nieve; la espalda debió haber chocado y el cuerpo es dejado mientras las otras tres personas —que están cubiertas por capuchas de color verde— observan en silencio.

Quiere acercarse y descubrir qué es lo qué ocurre en realidad, sin embargo su sexto sentido le dice que lo mejor es que se quede ahí donde está.

—No resistirá más—una persona se descubre la cabeza y Sarada reconoce que es una mujer, una de cabello castaño y tez blanca—, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Pero no sabe si no llega la respuesta o simplemente se perdió en el ambiente.

—¿Cuánto falta?—la mujer se coloca enfrente de uno de los hombres de capucha—, ¿cuánto? Él es nuestra última esperanza, nuestro líder, y si no sobrevive… estaremos perdidos.

Entonces, se retira la manta del cuerpo del hombre sobre la nieve. Sarada entrecierra los ojos para observar mejor pero no puede describir ni admirar la imagen que está a unos metros de ella. Internamente se pregunta quién puede estar ahí, tendido en la nieve.

Pero de un momento a otro su situación cambia, pues en una fracción de segundo una bala roza la lápida de Karin, desboronando la esquina de ésta, las piedras minúsculas cayeron a la nieve y pronto el viento se las llevó. Sarada lleva su mano al pecho y abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sé que alguien está ahí, no daré un segundo aviso.

Con miedo, y con las piernas débiles por la posición en la que se encontraba, Sarada se presenta ante las personas que recién llegaron.

—¡Casi matas a una niña!—la mujer se acerca corriendo hacia ella y le da un abrazo, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Sarada por inercia la retira, con una mueca de disgusto—, lo siento pequeña no queríamos asustarte.

Neji observa la escena desde atrás, la manera en que Tenten abraza a la criatura y la lleva a su regazo. Pero para él no pasa desapercibida la mueca que la párvula hace, ni mucho menos el gran parecido entre ella y el General Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oye niña ¿qué haces deambulando por aquí?—Es Lee quien se acerca y le tiende la mano a Sarada, sin embargo ella lo rechaza—, hace mucho frío, ¿estás perdida?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué están aquí?

Sarada no se dirige a Tenten ni a Lee, sino que directamente enfrenta a Neji, quién hasta ese momento no había hecho acto de palabra y se había mantenido ajeno, observándolo todo desde su cómodo silencio.

Algo dijeron Tenten y Lee, pero Sarada no quiso escucharlos. Ansiaba la respuesta de ese hombre, su instinto le decía que él era quién lideraba al pequeño grupo.

Los caballos comenzaron a castañear sus dientes y a moverse en círculos, esa acción llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluida Sarada.

—Te llevaremos a casa pequeña, no deberías estar aquí—Tenten quiso tomar su mano, pero nuevamente Sarada puso resistencia.

Para Neji la situación era poco clara, pero bastó con ver la expresión de la infante y lo que había alrededor de ella: una lápida con el nombre de la Doctora Karin. Él había escuchado mucho de esa mujer en el Ejército, se decía que era la sobreviviente de BIOMEDICS, la organización que había caído por órdenes del Presidente, unos cuatro años atrás.

—Una niña que se esconde detrás de la lápida de la Doctora Karin, miembro activo de BIOMEDICS y BIOMEDICS-R. No eres una persona cualquiera—Neji se descubre la cabeza y Sarada puede observarlo mejor. Se sorprende al ver ese color de ojos, lavandas. El mismo tono que los ojos de Hinata Hyuga…—, ¿o me equivoco?

Su corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo. En su cabeza se cuestiona si ellos son amigos o enemigos, o tal vez no sean de un bando ni de otro. A veces las relaciones sociales son como un péndulo, oscilan de ahí para allá, sin un punto intermedio.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Sarada traga saliva con dificultad, tiene miedo.

—Neji, deja de atormentar a la pobre niña. ¿No ves que está turbada?

—Solo responde las preguntas con otras preguntas, vaya manera.

—¿De casualidad es usted Neji… Neji Hyuga?—Sarada se atreve a cuestionar su nombre, para su sorpresa Neji agranda ligeramente un poco más los ojos—, bueno supongo que acerté.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Tiene un parecido sin igual a alguien a quién conocí—Sarada desvía su mirada hacia el cuerpo que está tendido en la fría nieve y se estremece.

—Nos vamos—Neji frunce su entrecejo y se da la media vuelta, no sin antes cargar el cuerpo que yacía en la nieve para llevarlo consigo en el caballo blanco.

Tenten y Lee se miran entre sí confundidos. Para Tenten, el que Neji se hubiese comportado así solo podía significar que algo lo había afectado y podía meter las manos al fuego de que era el hecho de que la niña supiera su apellido.

—Pero Neji, no podemos dejarla aquí, está sola y…

—Si van hacia BIOMEDICS-R deberían de tener cuidado—sugiere Sarada, con un tono quedo de voz—, esa persona que traen consigo… sí, debe ser por eso que van hacia allá. En dado caso, yo también voy ahí.

Neji luce serio y estoico. Su caballo comienza a galopar y a moverse hacia el este, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

—Vaya que luce turbado, es raro verlo así, ¿no?—Lee sube a su respectivo caballo, mientras que Tenten se queda parada viendo al horizonte, sintiendo un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—Ven conmigo—Tenten sube a Sarada a su caballo y las dos siguen a Lee y a Neji desde la retaguardia.

Nadie dice nada, el silencio se hace presente y el único sonido que se escucha es el del viento chillando y amenazando con ahogarlos en una espantosa tormenta.

—Uh, siempre pensé que en Cantiverrí hacía mucho calor, se describe que esta zona es casi desértica, pero mis ojos ven otra cosa… es nieve y es real, incluso hace frío—Tenten suele hablar en voz alta, sin embargo en el fondo esperaba romper el hielo y que Sarada dijera algo, sin embargo no llega ninguna respuesta—, ¿ehm, cómo te llamas?

—Hope—responde Sarada con frialdad, pocas personas le llaman como "Sarada".

—Nosotros no queremos dañar a nadie, lamento si esa fue tu primera impresión al vernos. El Teniente tiene métodos poco ortodoxos para imponer respeto, el disparar fue un error así que me disculpo en nombre de él. En serio no queríamos lastimarte, solo era…

—Los humanos suelen asesinar humanos, no es ninguna novedad—Sarada se abraza a sí misma, su rostro denota apatía y las pocas ganas de querer estar ahí platicando con Tenten mientras el caballo su mueve.

—Sí… supongo—la mujer suspira al tiempo que le da un ligero golpe al caballo para que siga avanzando—, supongo que es el resultado que trae consigo el caos.

Durante los próximos minutos nadie dice nada. Para Sarada el silencio era un placebo que pocas veces podía disfrutar de esa manera. El viento chocando contra su piel y ensuciándola de nieve, el cielo azul con tonos grises y la nieve cubriendo por completo la tierra, esa tierra que casi siempre era arenosa y cálida.

En el horizonte, estaba el edificio de BIOMEDICS-R, su tejado cubierto de espesa y blanca nieve y sus alrededores rodeados por personas que vigilaban la zona.

—Luce como un cuartel de guerra—Tenten abre sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la imagen de BIOMEDICS-R, ella imaginó que la organización sería diferente… tal vez un poco menos sombría—, ¿no te aterra?

—No—Sarada se baja del caballo, sin embargo cae de rodillas contra la nieve y suspira con tono de molestia.

—¿Estás bien?—Tenten la sostiene notando que se la niña ha hundido sus rodillas en la fría y húmeda nieve—, si querías bajar debiste de…

—Sí, estoy bien.

Sarada se recuerda mentalmente que tiene que comentarle a Tsunade sobre su reciente caída. A pesar de no sentir nada de dolor, no puede garantizar que algo le haya sucedido o no.

Todos caminan rumbo a la entrada de BIOMEDICS-R, sin embargo Sarada es quién los dirige hacia la entrada, con algo de renuencia.

Frente a ella está uno de los encargados de patrullar el turno matutino, no sabe su nombre más recuerda su rostro.

—Ho-Hope—el hombre reacciona al verla y la deja pasar, sin embargo observa que detrás de ella hay personas desconocidas y frunce su entrecejo—, ¿qué hace con ellos?

—Llama a Lady Tsunade—dice Sarada, en un tono de voz bajo—, por favor.

El hombre hace un ademan de manos para que otro se acerque, los dos comparten una mirada cómplice. Uno de los hombres desaparece por la puerta principal, dejándolos a ellos a las afueras. Mientras tanto, Neji desciende de su caballo y se acerca a ella. Ninguno de los dos dice algo, más bien se miran de manera retadora.

—Siento verdadera curiosidad—es Neji quien se dirige a Sarada, con un tono de voz quedo. Esconde sus manos entre las bolsas de su pantalón y de su boca sale humo que eventualmente se dispersa en el ambiente—, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sarada entiende pero no quiere contestar, no de momento. En cambio, se sienta sobre la fría nieve y comienza a amasar con sus manos la nieve para formar figuras aleatorias que al final terminan siendo esferas deformes que se derriten parcialmente entre sus manos.

—Fui atrevida—dice, mientras siente como la nieve se deshace entre sus manos. Aprieta sus puños por instinto—, usted se parece mucho a alguien a quién conocí hace poco tiempo. ¿Podría ser una casualidad?

—Tienes una curiosa manía por responder con preguntas—Neji toma sus manos provocando que la nieve que aún quedaba entre sus manos se caiga al suelo. Sarada frunce su ceño—, solo sé directa. ¿Cómo supiste que mi apellido es Hyuga?

—Usted tiene unos ojos muy raros, soldado—Sarada lo mira de arriba abajo, escudriñándolo. Neji se azora, hasta donde recuerda nadie lo había llamado como "soldado". Qué insolencia. Insolencia que Sarada no nota—, sus ojos son como la nieve, pero un poco más extraños. No sabría describirlos. Se confunden con el color gris, pero también con el blanco y con el color lavanda. Esos ojos también los tiene Hinata Hyuga, por eso es que concluí que quizá ustedes son parientes.

Neji abre su boca y justo estaba por decir algo cuando de repente la puerta principal se abre, dejando al descubierto a Lady Tsunade, seguida de Shikamaru y Temari a la retaguardia.

Tsunade la mira, inmediatamente puede sentir como la mujer está enojada con ella. Su rostro la delata, la manera en que sus labios se juntan y se aprietan denotan el coraje disimulado. El cómo alza ligeramente sus cejas para pasar de desapercibida también son signos de que Tsunade no está contenta.

—Nuevos extraños ¿ah?—Temari es la que da algunos pasos al frente y es quién se atreve a dar la "bienvenida" al escuadrón de Neji—, forasteros.

—Espera Temari—Shikamaru interviene a tiempo, justo antes de que Tenten fuera a replicar algo—, puedo reconocer en ellos rostros de gente de Braznia. Seguidores del antiguo régimen.

Shikamaru y Neji habían compartido algunos meses de entrenamiento juntos años atrás, cuando eran adolescentes. Para Shikamaru el cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado desde la última vez que vio a Neji era una variable innecesaria que podía considerar como una constante en ese momento. Pero para Neji era todo lo contrario, no podía pasar por alto el factor tiempo.

—¿Conoces a esta gente, Shikamaru?—Tsunade hace un ademán de manos para que Sarada se acerque, ella con renuencia camina y alza sus cejas mostrando un deje de pena—, ¿y qué se supone que haces tú con ellos? ¿Dónde los encontraste?

No hay una respuesta inmediata. De hecho, Tenten iba a intervenir por Sarada, sin embargo la niña actuó rápido y dejó la vergüenza a un lado.

—Fui a donde está Karin, entonces los encontré—los señala sin pudor alguno—, ellos traen a alguien en el caballo de allá.

Tsunade desvía su mirada e inmediatamente ordena que traigan a "ese alguien". Lee es quien va por el bulto y lo deja en el piso.

—Descúbrelo—pide, aunque su petición suena más a una orden. Una orden que Temari iba a cuestionar, de no ser porque Neji quita la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha.

El rostro que las personas de BIOMEDICS-R pusieron fue un completo enigma. Pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo, a la confusión y a la incredulidad. La primera en reaccionar fue, naturalmente, Tsunade.

—¿¡Qué significa esto?!

Inmediatamente se hinca para tomar el pulso de Sasuke, en un intento desesperado por saber si él aún sigue con vida. Se siente aliviada cuando puede sentir un débil pero constante pulso.

—Teniente Hyuga, ¿qué significa esto?—es Shikamaru quien pregunta, a pesar de tener el semblante más desinteresado—, es demasiado atrevido venir a aquí con el cuerpo moribundo del General Sasuke Uchiha.

Temari ve el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido sobre la nieve y siente como su corazón se estruja. Es una sensación extraña. No es como que quisiera ir a abrazarlo o protegerlo como cuando él entrenaba en el Colíseo, años atrás. Pero tampoco es como que le sea indiferente la situación. Es extraño, siente curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual Sasuke terminó de ese modo. Sabe que está vivo, pero no entiende muchas cosas. Meses sin verlo, meses sin saber realmente algo sobre él.

Pero… En la cabeza de Temari un cuestionamiento importante se estaba llevando a cabo. Era una simple suma; Sasuke más Vanquish. O Sasuke más Sakura, como quisiera verse. Llevó la mano a su pecho, desesperada. Sin embargo, Shikamaru o bien supo leer su expresión o sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—Tiempo sin verlo Teniente, en verdad… pero, no creo que esté aquí sólo para traernos a un Sasuke enfermo. No. Creo que hay más motivos—Shikamaru se acerca a Neji y lo reta con la mirada—, Sasuke está aquí, frente a nosotros. Solo y medio muerto… pero, ¿dónde está Vanquish? Nuestra arma—agrega a manera de advertencia.

Sarada está ahí de pie en shock. Sus piernas no reaccionan como quiere. No puede moverse. No puede hablar. Simplemente está ahí, viendo como los demás cuestionan cosas que ella no alcanza a escuchar. Es una simple espectadora. Frente a ella, puede ver a un hombre que físicamente se le parece. Observa su rostro, la manera en que el cabello oscuro cae sobre su frente, la forma de sus cejas, como sus labios son como una línea recta bien definida.

Pero lo más importante. Él es Sasuke Uchiha. Y ella lo sabe, Suigetsu se lo leyó de la carta que le dejó Karin. Sasuke Uchiha _es_ su padre. Su corazón da un vuelvo al recordar esas palabras. Soñó por algunos momentos conocer a su padre, verlo en persona. No se imaginaba un reencuentro amoroso. Ni nada de eso. Solo quería calmar su sed de curiosidad. Y ahí está ahora frente a frente con él.

 _Sin embargo, las palabras faltan._

 _Los sentimientos se retienen._

 _Sé es un simple espectador._

—Se desconoce el paradero de Vanquish—dice Neji, en tono quedo—. Ciertamente venimos aquí por otros asuntos ajenos al malestar del General Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo en este momento él es la prioridad.

—¡Por favor, ayúdelo!—Tenten se arrodilla ante Tsunade, para sorpresa de todos. Neji frunce su entrecejo y trata de levantarla pero es en vano—, ¡no! es cierto que hay más motivos, pero debe hacer algo por él, Lady Tsunade. He escuchado que usted es la mejor médico que hay. He escuchado mucho de usted y la admiro muchísimo y espero que de verdad pueda hacer algo por él, por el General Uchiha.

—Aoria, Rei—Tsunade llama a los vigilantes que estaban cerca—, convoquen a un escuadrón de hombres y escolten a estas personas hacia el almacén de BIOMEDICS-R—Tenten se arrodilla más y se queda tendida en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de Tsunade—En este momento quedan en calidad de sospechosos por el estado de salud actual del General Sasuke Uchiha.

Silencio. Nadie dice algo. Shikamaru alza sus cejas con sorpresa, seguido de Temari.

—No podemos permitir que hayan más errores en BIOMEDICS-R. Hemos confiado demasiado. Dejamos pasar a muchas personas. Eso nos hirió. Ahora, tres personas vienen con aires pomposos de venir hasta acá con motivos poco claros y fiables, ¿hemos de creerles?

—Lady…—Tenten la mira desde lo bajo, removida entre la nieve y con el cabello repleto de minúsculas partículas de nieve blanca—, estamos de su lado.

Tsunade se agacha y la mira. A continuación niega con la cabeza. En una mueca que a Tenten le sabe a desasosiego.

—Estén atentos, serán preparados para un interrogatorio. Desde ahora y este momento no nos permitiremos confiar en los demás, ¿entiendes niña?

—Levántate Tenten y deja de humillarte a ti misma—Neji la toma por los hombros, ante la renuencia de ella—, maldita sea no te humilles más.

—¡Pero es que es injusto, nosotros solo queremos ayudar!

—Tenten…—Lee la mira desde unos metros atrás, mientras siente como su cuerpo se desvanece.

—¿Qué le han hecho a Lee?

Separan a Tenten de Neji en una fracción de segundo. Se miran por un instante. Lavanda contra café. Dos colores que no combinan y que no deberían mezclarse. Neji por su parte parece decirle algo con los labios, o al menos eso es lo que quiere creer Tenten al notar como él se esfuerza por emitir un mensaje.

Su cabeza da vueltas, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse de a poco. Alguien o varias personas la sostienen. No escucha a los demás. Su cuerpo se desvanece y deja de pertenecerle.

 _"Nos volveremos a encontrar"_

Parece que eso le dijo Neji. Quiere creer que eso es lo que dijo. Pero no puede saberlo pues sus ojos se cierran y lo último que alcanza a distinguir es como la mirada de él está enfocada única y exclusivamente en ella.

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Un mundo cruel**

Tsunade suspira cansada y se deja caer al piso. Se permite mirar al techo, tan solo por un segundo para apreciar los diferentes matices de blanco.

Junto a ella, en una cama se encuentra Sakura. Está conectada a un respirador artificial, mientras que su cuerpo está envuelto en múltiples conexiones que le dan motivo a su vida. Tsunade tiene sentimientos cruzados respecto a Sakura; no puede olvidar aquel día, de hace años, cuando Sakura intentó asesinar a Naruto. En aquel momento todo había pasado tan rápido, las mentiras salieron a la luz y la verdad fue dicha por Itachi Uchiha. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una mentira sería el origen de tantos problemas? Pero no solo eran las mentiras, sino la verdad no dicha, lo que jamás se habló, lo que siempre se calló en mudos y extendidos silencios.

 _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ se cuestiona Tsunade al mirar de reojo a Sakura, tan calma, tan serena y tan… tan destrozada.

No puede culparla. No tiene que hacerlo. Culpar a Sakura es cómo ocultar la realidad con un dedo puesto sobre el cielo. Es ignorar la verdadera raíz de los problemas. Es cegarse ante los verdaderos traidores.

Todo el mundo juega, todo el mundo _jugó con los sentimientos de los inocentes._ Los mutilaron, los volvieron marionetas y al hacerlo… se condenaron. ¿Quién comenzó el juego? ¿Quién inició con ese tormento? Todo lo que un día conocieron se estaba ya derrumbando, pieza a pieza, desmoronándose y quebrándose. No habría un final feliz, ni tampoco una historia de gloria sino una de decadencia y tragedia. Sin embargo, Tsunade tiene un ápice de esperanza, _de una última esperanza,_ y eso es lo que la motiva a seguir con la lucha. Ya no obedecerá al gobierno. Ya no más Braznia ni Belgurk. Ya no más intereses políticos de por medio. Ya no más de las mentiras.

 _Ya no más._

Mirar a Sakura es confirmar lo que las altas esferas, "los poderosos", le han hecho al mundo. La usaron. Usaron sus órganos, su consciencia. No hubo un concejo de bioética detrás. Corrompieron su ser. Hicieron de ella un arma. Pero… incluso así, por un corto y breve periodo de tiempo, Sakura se permitió ser humana. Tener sentimientos. Sonreír. Ser inocente.

Tsunade aprieta sus puños y sus labios, el mundo era un lugar muy cruel e injusto.

Sakura mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su boca no se aprecia ya que la máscara del respirador artificial la cubre. Su piel está reseca. Sus prótesis son el vestigio de que alguna vez hubo carne y hueso humano ahí… Su cabello ha crecido, ya no le llega hasta el hombro como en antaño sino que ahora llega por debajo de sus glúteos.

No habla. No ríe. No llora.

Tsunade quiere creer que algún día, tal vez tarde que temprano… Sakura despertará y entonces…

 _¿Qué sucederá si eso ocurre?_

… No tiene respuestas. No sabe qué deparará el futuro. Desconoce de las futuras glorias y desventuras del universo. No está segura de nada de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera puede augurar que su ápice de esperanza sobreviva.

Y mientras sigue pensando sobre los posibles "quizá" escucha que alguien está afuera del laboratorio. Puede escuchar los gritos y los quejidos de esa persona. No los reconoce así que se levanta del suelo con dificultad, se ríe de lo sosa que es la situación los años han pasado y ahora levantarse del suelo le causa dolor en su espalda y rodillas. Ya no es la misma. Se ríe de la ironía, se burla del tiempo.

Pero su humor jocoso se disuelve en cuanto abre la puerta y observa a la persona que está frente a ella.

 _Sasuke._

Él había llegado a BIOMEDICS-R hacía casi un mes, medio moribundo. Tres personas lo habían traído consigo desde el Sur de Belgurk. Sasuke estaba histérico, no reaccionaba. Solo murmuraba entre dientes el nombre de Sakura. Tsunade se había dado cuenta entonces de que algo _realmente_ había ocurrido. Su temperatura corporal estaba errática, subía y bajaba, no llegaba al equilibrio. Se preocupó en demasía por su sistema vital, una alteración en la temperatura, incluso se trataba de centésimas de grado, afectaría de manera contundente a su sistema enzimático y por ende al metabólico. Temió por la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, pero entonces descubrió el origen de los males:

 _System error._ Un código de obediencia puesto por alguien, en su ojo izquierdo.

Tsunade no quería perder a Sasuke. Por muchos años creyó de verdad que Sasuke Uchiha había perecido en aquella sangrienta batalla en Limort, en aquel diciembre. De verdad que se creyó que Sasuke había dejado de pertenecer al mundo humano. No podía permitirse perderlo de verdad. Ya suficientes personas importantes habían muerto y no quería que el evento sucediera de nuevo. Así que lo más plausible fue quitar ese código de obediencia incluso si eso implicaba tener que extirpar.

Eventualmente, la temperatura corporal de Sasuke llegó al estado estable: 36.5ºC, y con ello se fue estabilizando. Estuvo dormido durante varios días, a veces se levantaba desorientado y comía para después dormir. No mencionó a Sakura durante ese tiempo. No sino hasta que…

—Sasuke—Tsunade no lo deja ingresar al laboratorio. No debe permitir que eso suceda—, veo que ya te sientes mejor, muchacho.

—Vine por respuestas, Tsunade—Sasuke luce cansado. Su piel ha palidecido y su único ojo visible muestra el dolor de quien lo ha perdido todo—, quiero obtenerlas.

—En ese caso, salgamos—con una sonrisa, sabe que todo se arreglara. Sin embargo, Sasuke la toma con fuerza de las muñecas y la encara—, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Tsunade se preocupa, pero no muestra dicha preocupación, en cambio la disimula con enojo.

—Hablemos adentro de este laboratorio—pero Sasuke no disimula estar colérico. Tampoco deja de tomar sus muñecas y apretarlas con severidad.

—Suéltame—Tsunade forcejea con él pero es en vano.

 _Todo es en vano._

Sasuke la aparta con brusquedad, provocando que ella caiga el suelo, sus rodillas rozan el frío piso y Tsunade suelta un quejido de dolor. Sasuke por su parte le da una mirada cuya interpretación que tiende a lo ambiguo y a lo incierto.

Tsunade cae, qué amarga le sabe la caída.

 _Y eso que solo es el comienzo._

Sasuke le da la espalda y camina a través del laboratorio. Le da una primer ojeada y no observa nada atípico… nada hasta que llega a la camilla.

Su rostro es un poema en ese momento. Sus manos se contraen y su pulso se acelera. Agranda la mirada y abre sus labios. Está en un estado de shock y no puede moverse. Sus piernas no reaccionan, y si lo hacen desobedecen su orden.

Pero el corazón se mueve, pues es un músculo que actúa de forma involuntaria.

—¡Sakura!

Corre, hasta que siente que su cerebro explotará.

Las lágrimas no caen, sino que se disfrazan de cólera. La ve, enjaulada en un mundo extraño y frío. Observa su cabello y se permite acariciarlo. Lo huele, pero desconoce su olor. Observa las prótesis, son dos y están en sus brazos. Se intriga y entonces toca el resto de su piel.

 _Puede sentirla. Es un tacto diferente. Es uno que tiende a lo real, a lo verdadero. Su piel es piel y su hueso es hueso._

Ya no hay frialdad en su piel, sino calidez. Se permite notar el largo de su cabello y retrocede turbado. Lleva las manos a su cabeza y niega. No lo comprende. Ella es Sakura.

¡Es Sakura!

—Sasuke, todo tiene una explicación—Tsunade lo mira desde la entrada, se sostiene en el umbral de la puerta corrediza y suspira. Él aún no debía de ver a Sakura.

Pero lo hizo.

—¿Quién es ella?—Sasuke vino por respuestas, no por preguntas. O al menos eso creyó—, ¡contesta por una maldita vez!

Tsunade vio en su ojo la cólera encendida. Como sus puños se apretaban a tal punto de tender al color blanco.

—Ella…—cierra sus ojos, no quiere ver el rostro que pondrá Sasuke. No lo resistiría—, ella es Sakura.

Pero él quiere no entender lo que está ocurriendo. Quiere creer que es un mal sueño.

 _—¿Qué ocurre?_

 _—He tenido visiones raras. No sé describirlo, en realidad._

 _—¿Visiones? ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _—Suceden cada vez más a menudo, son visiones incomodas y no puedo detenerlas. Cuando todos están dormidos y el silencio impera sobre cualquier otro sonido, puedo jurar que en mi cabeza se proyectan imágenes y una voz… una voz que realmente desearía no escuchar._

 _—¿Qué voz?_

 _—Sasori_

 _—¿Sasori? , ¿y qué te dice en tus visiones?_

 _—Él… él dijo que yo le debía obediencia a él, y sólo a él, que no confiara demasiado en lo que siento o pienso porque en cualquier momento él podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, a su favor._

 _—Lo que cuentas sugiere ser una pesadilla, es sólo eso._

 _—Lo que escuché y vi fue muy real, Sasuke. Tan real que a veces creo que en cualquier momento Sasori puede tomar posesión de lo que soy, a veces olvidas que yo no soy humana Sasuke._

 _—Ciertamente no eres humana pero incluso así, tú…_

 _—¿Y si Sasori realmente puede controlarme?, ¿y si él me obliga a hacer algo que yo no quiero, algo que vaya en contra de mi voluntad?_

 _—Si Sasori hubiera deseado eso, ya lo habría hecho, no debes de temer a nada, Sakura._

 _—No, tú no lo entiendes. Cada noche que pasa, cada momento de silencio es un tormento para mí. Sé que mi voluntad es protegerte, lo sé pero no entiendo el motivo. Sé que algo aquí me detiene de hacerte daño cuando las voces hablan pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podré contenerme? Yo… ¿qué pasará el día en el que no pueda contenerme y Sasori me controle?, ¿qué será de los demás? Yo nací para ser un arma, yo soy una Lákyr. No soy humano, no lo soy…_

 _—¡Basta!_

 _—Sasuke… tengo miedo de lo que yo pueda hacer. Todo mundo debe temerme._

 _—Incluso si todos lo hacen, yo no lo haré._

 _—Tal vez yo… yo no soy quién tú crees._

 _—Sakura…_

 _—Sasuke, ¿puedes prometerme algo? Si en algún momento yo empiezo a actuar raro, o si ya no puedo contener mi verdadera naturaleza y te lastimo… ¿podrías matarme? Tal vez, en otro momento pueda conocer lo que el amor realmente es, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?_

Y entonces Sasuke entiende parcialmente las cosas, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Pasa de la cólera al desasosiego.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es Vanquish? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Se deja caer. Sus manos tiemblan. Siente que las fuerzas se le van del alma y siente como algo frío y húmedo recorre su piel.

—Quién está frente a ti es Sakura, la chica a la que conociste cuando tenías dieciséis, aquella a la que le pusiste un nombre y le diste una identidad. Es ella, Sasuke.

Él no responde. No emite palabras. Su cerebro está en blanco, su mente se ha llenado de una espesa y densa neblina.

—Sobre Vanquish…—Tsunade lleva las manos a su corazón—, ella proviene de Sakura. Sin Sakura, Vanquish no habría existido—Sasuke voltea a mirarla, confundido y temeroso—. El corazón de Sakura está en Vanquish. Ella fue creada a partir de Sakura, destinada a ser un arma…

Sasuke se levanta, iracundo y sujeta a Tsunade del cuello. Ella se queda estática, solo abre la boca y da bocanadas de aire mientras se miran fijamente a los ojos.

—¿¡Quién cometió semejante atrocidad!?—sigue sin tener fuerzas, mas su impulso provoca que sus energías se renueven. En ese momento, el odio es su verdadera fuerza—, ¿quién es el responsable?

Tsunade no puede hablar, siente como su visión se nubla. Entonces Sasuke la suelta y ella logra respirar, lleva sus dedos a su frente y da pequeños masajes.

—¡Responde!

—Akasuna no Sasori y…—se muerde los labios, la verdad será dicha—tu hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

 _La verdad se disuelve entre el viento._

 _Lo que nunca se dijo, se dice solo cuando el odio sale a la luz._

 _El dolor invade los corazones, y su esencia perdura._

 _Las mentiras que se dijeron, se rompen cual cristal frágil._

Un grito sin esperanza. Lágrimas sin misericordia. Pensamientos erráticos.

—¡Maldito seas, Itachi Uchiha!

 _Los corazones se rompen, los destinos se cruzan._

 _La oscuridad impera._

 _Los hombres buenos se vuelven malos…_

 _… y todo tiene una razón._

* * *

 **N/A** El cataclismo está cercaaaaaaaaaa. Okno (? En fin, hemos llegado al último capítulo del segundo arco. Ya estamos llegando al clímax (después de tantos capítulos) y con ello el último arco. Me da nostalgia pensar que hace un año comencé a escribir este proyecto y sinceramente no creí que fuera a tener esta recepción. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo!

Recuerden, últimamente en wattpad ando más activa. Pero igual sigo aquí en fanfiction, aunque ya me he vuelto más fantasmona en esta plataforma (?

¡Los quiero mucho!

Saludos.

Blossom Lu.

P.D la siguiente actualización será el día 27 de junio.


	24. La llegada

**|| Vanquish ||**

 **Parte III. Extinción**

 _"Dicen que cuando la última esperanza muera, entonces se dejará de sentir._

 _Dicen que cuando se deje de sentir ya no existirá la humanidad._

 _Y si la humanidad dejara de existir… ¿sería acaso algo bueno o algo malo?_

 _No. En realidad nada es bueno ni nada es malo, todo depende del cristal por donde se mire._

 _Este es un lugar frío, lleno de oscuridad y de ambición._

 _Este es un mundo corrupto, un lugar sin esperanzas._

 _Sin embargo, aún existen aquellos que dicen tener recuerdos de una esperanza lejana, una que alguna vez existió y los satisfizo en el pasado; cuando todos creían que el para siempre en verdad sería para siempre._

 _Este es un lugar sin esperanzas._

 _Este es el lugar que cultivamos._

 _Este…_

 _Este es el lugar que destrozamos._

 _Esto. Esto es lo que nos queda"_

 **XXIV. La llegada**

 **(1975. Rapka , Belgurk)**

 _"La nieve cae y no puedo observar nada desde la ventana._

 _Hace tiempo que dejé de insistir en salir de aquí. Hace tiempo que dejaron de mirarme como un fenómeno cuyo tiempo es incierto._

 _Hoy, la vida es impredecible. El futuro no se ve claro. Pero sigo recordando cada noche su mirada antes de morir; siento que me carcome. No he podido dormir bien. Tsunade me ha dado pastillas tranquilizantes, pero siento que no hacen efecto. Siento tanta opresión, como si algo oscuro y denso creciera y no puedo detenerlo._

 _Siento que estoy hecha de una bomba de tiempo y temo que en cualquier momento explotaré._

 _Mi lengua está atada, pero quiero desatarla pues ya no soporto más esta carga._

 _Ya no lo soporto…_

 _No más…"_

Sarada deja a un lado su libreta amarillenta y su pluma a media tinta. Teme que en algún momento la poca tinta que le queda se agote. Si eso ocurre, jamás volverá a escribir. Nunca más volverá a sentir la sensación de correr su pluma bajo el papel pastoso. Esa única e indescriptible sensación que le causa escribir, algo diferente que la llena de placer.

Pero los placeres son efímeros y mueren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Y lo sabe._

—¿Quién?

Esconde su libreta entre las cobijas de su estrecha cama y se acerca a la puerta. Puede observar desde adentro quién está afuera. No le lleva más de algunos segundos descubrir quién es, así que da un respingo.

—Hey, hola.

En realidad, cuanto menos vea a esa mujer mejor.

No es que ella le haya hecho algo. _No._ Sino que en realidad, no quiere volver a confiar en alguien. No de la misma manera cómo confió alguna vez en Karin. No quiere volver a sentir el mismo tipo de afecto para que al final…

 _Para que al final más personas mueran._

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias—La mujer se sienta sobre la cama de Sarada y cruza sus piernas de forma delicada. Sarada odia admitirlo, pero envidia la manera tan casual en la que se comporta esa mujer—, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué esa cara?

Sarada niega. Nunca admitirá su envidia en voz alta.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir Ino, estoy ocupada.

El único ojo visible de la mujer vigila a Sarada, la escudriña y finalmente resopla.

—En fin, te lo diré aunque no preguntes. No es sano que una jovencita como tú esté casi todo el día encerrada en su habitación. La soledad no es un buen acompañante—En realidad, sus intenciones eran buenas y lo que decía era verdad, una simple y escondida verdad que Sarada prefería ignorar—. La mala noticia—Ino alza vigorosamente su dedo índice de la mano derecha, enfatizando su discurso—, en Rapka ya no tenemos alimentos.

Sarada disimula la sorpresa que dicha noticia le causó y solo se limita a asentir. Aunque por dentro, su cabeza trabaja a marchas forzadas para hilar todo ese asunto.

—La buena noticia—Ino acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja y muerde su labio, con duda—han desarrollado un nuevo suplemento alimenticio. Tsunade está escéptica de que pueda dar frutos, pero es lo que hay. Aunque bueno, supongo que esta noticia podría ser más bien algo neutral.

A Sarada no le sorprende que Tsunade esté detrás de todo eso. Donde hay temas relacionados a ciencia, seguramente esa mujer estará involucrada. Poco a poco ella ha sido nombrada como "la madre".

—¿Un suplemento alimenticio?—Sarada alza sus cejas, curiosa.

—Tsunade es muy recelosa en sus investigaciones, pero algo escuché del cerebrito que se trataba de aislados proteicos de bacterias, una cosa así.

Ino se refería continuamente a Shikamaru como el cerebrito. A Sarada ya no le sorprendía ese sobrenombre.

—En fin, solo vine a decir esto—Ino intenta de todas las maneras posibles sacar una conversación más fluida con Sarada, pero todo es en vano—. Ah sí, lo olvidaba… Parece ser que el Mayor Uchiha regresará de Aram.

Es entonces que el corazón de Sarada salta.

No disimula ni por un momento sus emociones, sino que su boca se abre en sorpresa y sus cejas se alzan. Inmediatamente se acerca a Ino y la mira directamente.

—¿Regresará?—Hay un deje de tono trémulo en su voz, sin embargo Ino lo pasa por alto.

—Sí… Parece ser que se llegó a una resolución en el continente de Aram.

Sarada no sabe que decir respecto a eso. Se siente sumamente ansiosa. En principio por dos razones fundamentales: La primera y más obvia, por su padre. Él sigue sin saber que ella es su hija y Sarada no sabe cómo tomaría él esa noticia. De hecho, estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, meses atrás, justo cuando lo vio por primera vez, en aquella mañana fría cuando el escuadrón de Neji Hyuga lo trajo. En ese momento Sarada había estado decidida a decirle, sin embargo Tsunade le dijo que no era el momento adecuado.

 _—¿Por qué no lo es?—_ Sarada en verdad estaba convencida de que debía decirle _—debo decirle que yo soy su hija y que…_

 _—Tu padre no está bien emocionalmente. No resistiría otro golpe._

 _—¿Otro golpe?_

 _—Sarada, escucha. La situación es delicada y no espero que la entiendas a la perfección. Hay cosas que los adultos debemos cuidar y una de esas cosas es la prudencia. Tu padre creyó que Vanquish era Sakura, la misma persona, pero eso no es así… Él está muy afectado por haber encontrado a tu madre en el estado en el que está actualmente. Se encuentra confundido respecto a la presencia de Vanquish. Es difícil entender que sin Sakura, Vanquish no habría existido; no son la misma persona, pero es como si lo fueran… ¿Me explico? Él está muy afectado por eso._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Prudencia Sarada, prudencia. Hay muchas cosas por resolver aún. Este no es el momento._

 _—Yo solo quiero que se sepa la verdad, quiero que él sepa que yo soy su hija. Quiero saber qué es lo que opina, saber si…_

 _—Sarada, pequeña niña. Te pido más tiempo, solo un poco más._

Semanas más tarde, Sasuke partió junto con el Escuadrón de Neji Hyuga y Suigetsu a la tierra de Aram. El continente de dónde provenía Suigetsu. Un lugar hasta entonces poco mencionado por todos pero en donde tenían puestas las esperanzas de una alianza.

Uzugari. Allegria. Aram. Esos eran los 3 de los 4 continentes existentes en el mundo y de los cuales Sarada tenía conocimiento.

Hasta donde sabía, Aram no había sido invadido por la presencia de los Ignis. Lo cual suponía algo bueno puesto que eso sugería que aún existía una pequeña pero gran esperanza.

Sin embargo, había otro motivo que le hacía poner ansiosa. Si su padre llegaba, se enfrentaría a más verdades y cosas sin descubrir. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a la presencia del core de Itachi Uchiha? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al hecho de que Sakura ya era capaz de abrir los ojos? Y lo que era aún más interesante ¿qué diría sobre que _ella_ , Sarada, es su hija?

—Hey, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

Sarada niega con la cabeza. Ha estado tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que ha olvidado que Ino está ahí.

 _Ino._ La mujer que llegó meses atrás, de la nada. No supo muy bien lo que ocurrió, solo recuerda que llegó de algún sitio acompañada de un hombre frondoso y de cabello castaño. Los dos presentaron obediencia hacia Tsunade, sin embargo, inmediatamente Ino fue puesta bajo custodia y fue retenida por los altos mandos de BIOMEDICS-R por algún tiempo. Eso había sucedido cuando aún vivían todos en BIOMEDICS-R, ubicada en Cantiverrí, la capital de Belgurk.

Eso… Eso había sucedido antes del _exilio._

—No—responde Sarada con sinceridad—, estaba enfocada en otras cosas.

—Ya me di cuenta. En fin—Ino pone un pie cerca de la puerta y ésta se acciona automáticamente y se corre hacia la izquierda para abrirse de forma automática—, bueno en otro momento quizá.

Sarada ve cómo Ino desaparece y lleva sus manos a su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que le habrá dicho Ino? Supone que nada de importancia.

O al menos eso quiere creer.

 ** _/* * *(1)* * */_**

 ** _Cristal de hielo_**

Ino sale de la habitación de Sarada sin decir más. Sin embargo, se observa de reojo en la puerta de acero. Puede observar su rostro y lo contornea. En cierta medida, le causa repulsión. Pero ha aprendido a vivir con esa cicatriz. No le sorprende cuando los demás la miran con un deje de pena. Eso ya no le interesa.

En realidad, esa cicatriz es y será su cruz. Un eterno recordatorio de sus pecados y de sus traiciones. El recuerdo de sus crímenes del pasado y de cómo lo abandonó.

Cada que lo recuerda algo se estruja en su pecho, algo que es sumamente doloroso. Puede vivir con la cicatriz que recorre la zona en donde alguna vez estuvo su ojo izquierdo, una línea que es visible y de color café oscuro, pero no puede vivir con el dolor de haberlo usado.

¿Libertad? ¿Por qué aspiraba ella a la libertad? ¿Por qué usó lo único real que alguna vez tuvo en la vida para conseguir la libertad?

Sai era eso, lo único real que le daba un sentido a su vida. La única persona por la cual lo hubiese sacrificado todo. Pero usó sus sentimientos en su contra y tanta fue la obsesión por salir de las manipulaciones del Presidente que terminó siendo ella una marionetista de otras personas.

Mientras recorre con las yemas de su mano su cicatriz, se recuerda a sí misma todo lo que dejó, todo lo que descubrió y todo lo que alguna vez fue. Pero el mismo pensamiento regresa a ella.

 _¿Por qué traicionó a la única persona que le daba un deje de esperanza a su vida? ¿Por qué?_

Su imagen se deforma en la puerta de acero y se da la vuelta. Se odia a sí misma, más de lo que podría odiar a alguien.

Camina, con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando hacia sus pies, sin levantar nunca la vista. Solo en esos momentos de intimidad personal puede permitirse exponerse como alguien débil y frágil. Solo en una situación así puede dejarse caer y vencer.

La verdad es innegable, se odia. Sí. Pero también odia a Danzou Shimura.

Ino a diferencia de los demás, no lucha exactamente por la humanidad. En realidad, eso la hace sentir miserable. Debería pelear por la vida y la esperanza, por el futuro de las generaciones próximas. Debería hacerlo, sin embargo se siente terriblemente egoísta al pelear solo para derrocar a Danzou. Quiere verlo sufrir, que se regocije en sufrimiento. No le desea una muerte pues eso sería algo demasiado sencillo.

 _Se siente terriblemente egoísta y vengativa. Solo puede pensar en su propia lucha y no en la de los demás._

Envidia a aquellos que están dispuestos a dar la vida para que la humanidad siga su curso. A las personas que han estado trabajando a favor de la ciencia. A aquellos soldados que han sido convocados de forma clandestina por los hermanos No Sabaku. Envidia su lucha, envidia ese sentimiento de unirse con y para el mundo.

 _Porque al final del día, ella solo puede pensar en su propia lucha. En sus propios propósitos. Y al final, solo se encuentra repitiendo el mismo monologo de siempre, en donde el pronombre personal de primera persona siempre sale a relucir._

—Acceso denegado.

Ino detiene su andar. No sabe precisamente en que momento sus pies comenzaron a moverse en línea recta. Ni tampoco en que momento llegó hacia una de las tantas entradas del nuevo BIOMEDICS. Solo se encuentra a sí misma con una puerta cerrada y una voz distorsionada hablándole desde un panel. No hay caras. No hay emociones en esa voz, es monótona, es plana y carente de cualquier humanidad. Podría describirla como fría.

Se abraza a sí misma y se permite quedarse detrás de la línea que está bien marcada en el piso, una de color amarillo pálido. No puede ver mucho a través de la puerta transparente, solo puede observar el color blanco. Un color que está en todas partes y parece jamás irse.

¿Hacia cuanto que no veía el Sol? Sí. Esa estrella luminosa que se ocultaba en el horizonte, esa estrella enorme de matices rojos y amarillos. El solo recordar el Sol le hace estremecer. ¿Alguna vez pensó que dejaría de ver el Sol? Posiblemente no.

Ino regresa su andar, recordando y divagando entre sus propios recuerdos. Quiere creer que tal vez _su lucha_ también se une a la de los demás. Quizá, en realidad ella desea un mundo mejor, uno en el cual ella y Sai…

 _… puedan ser libres de todo mal._

Ríe ante esa idea. Una sonrisa pequeña adorna sus labios y trata de disimularla poniéndose la palma de su mano en su boca. Qué estupidez, piensa. Qué estupidez ser tan ingenua después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, de tanta oscuridad.

De repente, detiene su andar y se sostiene en el pasillo. Escucha un ruido, casi puede jurar que es un lamento, un alarido de dolor o quizá de sufrimiento. Presta atención a su alrededor y con su limitado rango de visión trata de descubrir alguna pista, alguna presencia.

Y entonces ve algo al horizonte, asomándose en el pasillo. Posteriormente "ese algo" se arrastra, puede distinguir que es una persona que está en búsqueda de una salida, sin embargo sólo usa sus extremidades superiores para moverse.

No se asusta. Pero increíblemente siente compasión. ¿Misericordia? Puede que un poco de eso también.

La ve, baja su mirada y observa mejor a la persona que está ahora debajo de sus pies. Sin embargo, se estremece y retrocede un par de pasos. La ha visto antes, podría reconocer ese color de cabello fácilmente debido a que es atípico.

"La chica que estaba con Sasuke Uchiha" piensa, mientras se remueve inquieta.

Para nadie era un misterio que Vanquish era Sakura. Ciertamente Ino no sabía mucho de eso, el asunto tenía un trasfondo muy misterioso y turbio. Hasta donde sabía, eran personas diferentes pero que de algún modo estaban conectadas. Si Sakura no hubiese existido, Vanquish tampoco.

La recuerda, o mejor dicho recuerda haber visto a Vanquish con Sasuke en aquella ocasión. Justo el día en el que su vida cambió. Pero eso ya era pasado, ya tenía bastante tiempo de eso. Pero verla de ese modo, tan desprotegida, moviéndose de ese modo le hizo sentir que quizá había más personas que estaban tratando de sobrevivir a ese cruel y oscuro mundo.

 _Al final, no era la única que había sufrido hasta el colapso._

—Ayuda…

Esa simple palabra bastó para que Ino sintiera que toda su coraza de frialdad se tronara en mil pedazos. Solo es necesario cruzarse con los ojos cristalinos de ella para darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Entonces, se agacha y toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Debe tener poco más de veinte años, supone. Sin embargo, luce triste y sin esperanzas. Observa sus brazos y se da cuenta que son PTB's. No le sorprende en realidad.

Suspira.

Qué irónico es el mundo.

Se supone que la chica que está frente a ella es a la que alguna vez llamaron como "la doncella de la muerte".

—¿Dónde estoy?—La voz suena trémula, los ojos lucen cansados—, ¿qué es este lugar?

Ino le tiende su mano, pero nota que la chica tiene dificultades para ponerse de pie. Nota que hipea continuamente y que no tiene fuerzas.

—Sostén bien mi mano—Le dice, con la voz más amable que ha dicho en bastante tiempo—no te sueltes.

—No puedo—Sakura señala sus piernas—, no puedo moverlas.

Ino la abraza y la incorpora. Vista de esa forma, la chica parece tener una estatura similar y ya no se ve tan pequeña como creía.

—Mi nombre es Ino—dice, con cierta repulsión al pronunciar su nombre. Repulsión que Sakura pasa de desapercibida—¿y tú?—pregunta, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Sin embargo no responde de inmediato. Se queda en silencio mirando al horizonte, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ino nota que se forma una fina capa de lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Sakura, siente una profunda tristeza por esa imagen.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme.

—Mi nombre es Sakura—dice, alzando su cabeza y mirándola fijamente—. Soy… Sakura.

—Está bien, Sakura. Un gusto conocerte—Ino le sonríe, tratando de disimular que no le duele ver el estado en el que está ella—, ven conmigo.

 ** _/* * *(2)* * */_**

 **El diezmo**

 **(1975. LeBrou, Braznia)**

Una gota cae del cielo y después caen cientos de millares más.

Se diezman maldiciones. La esperanza muere.

Comienza la decadencia del mundo. Nunca creyó que pudiera ser testigo de tal destrucción. Ni siquiera en sus peores sueños.

Pero era real, tan real como estar sintiendo la lluvia sobre su piel. Ese, ese es el castigo al que ha sido sometido.

 _"Diezmar"_ , un verbo que expresa el castigo a la desobediencia. Un castigo que propone castigar a las mentes aferradas a la esperanza.

Y él está siendo diezmado.

Siente picor en su piel, y a cada paso que da siente que las fuerzas lo abandonan. Sin embargo, se permite apreciar y hundirse en el peor de los panoramas, en uno que solo expresa la caída de la humanidad.

 _LeBrou._

Mientras camina observa las calles que alguna vez conoció. Los caminos que un día recorrió.

LeBrou era conocida como "la joya de Braznia" sus calles solían estar repletas de personas y llenas de colores pastel. Recuerda haber abierto un negocio de oficina postal, poco tiempo después de haberse enterado de la muerte de Sasuke*.

 _Poco tiempo después de haber renunciado al Ejército._

Se detiene. Sus piernas flaquean y caen al suelo, solo para experimentar de nuevo cómo su frente se golpea contra el suelo. Alza la mirada desde el piso lleno de suciedad y agua y se encuentra con su antiguo negocio: La fachada se ve descuidada, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que estuvo ahí. En realidad, solo han pasado seis años. Pero seis años fueron suficientes para destruirlo todo.

 _—Créeme Tsunade, después de la guerra estoy optimista. Las personas podrán comunicarse con sus seres queridos a pesar de la distancia. ¡De verdad!_

 _"Escribe una carta y expresa tu amor; recibe una carta y expresa lo que sientes"_

El slogan aún se ve visible, pero los colores ya no. Las ventanas —cuyo tiempo fue mejor pues eran azulejos de finos colores— están rotas.

Sí. Todo tuvo un tiempo mejor.

No hay Sol. Ya no está en Braznia. No hay esperanzas, se han muerto.

Lo único que queda es esa eterna lluvia oscura que quema y carcome la piel. No hay personas, no hay ni un alma en lo que alguna vez fue llamada "La Joya".

Todos terminaron en Labyrinth, convertidos en lo que un día juraron destruir.

 _Convertidos en Ignis._

 _¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué sucedió?_

Naruto quiere recordarlo, saber porque cada día se siente exactamente como el mismo. Porque parece que el dolor se reproduce una y otra vez de la misma manera. Es una tortura, le enloquece no recordar nada de lo que sucedió el día anterior. Es estar en una pesadilla sin final, recorrer un laberinto sin comienzo. Mas está seguro de haber recorrido esas calles oscuras y tóxicas cientos de veces, tiene ese vago presentimiento.

En su corazón, el sentimiento de oscuridad se reproduce continuamente y le provoca una ansiedad indescriptible que poco a poco lo consume.

Se levanta pero en automático cae, sus brazos no le responden y de nuevo su rostro golpea lo que un día fue el asfalto. Su mejilla roza contra el suelo y siente ardor. Esta vez está seguro de que no podrá levantarse. Ni siquiera está seguro del motivo por el cual fue castigado esta vez. Quizá ha sido sometido al diezmo cientos de veces sin siquiera recordarlo.

 _Solo… Solo tiene la vaga sensación de estar en un ciclo sin final._

—¿Estás bien?

De repente, escucha una voz. Sin embargo, quiere seguir en esa pesadilla. No quiere ilusionarse. No quiere creer que es real. ¿Hace cuánto que no tiene un contacto meramente humano? No es capaz de recordarlo.

La voz, trémula y dulce se escucha cada vez más cerca, junto con el sonido de las pisadas de unos pies cansados que se atreven a pisar los charcos formados por la lluvia.

 _Clap, clap, clap._

Un golpeteo insistente de las gotas cae sobre su cuerpo, proporcional al sonido de esos pies frágiles.

—¿Estás bien?—De nuevo, esa voz trémula y dulce le habla—, ¿me escuchas?

No lo cree real. No quiere creer en las esperanzas. Quiere creer que se trata de su hora final, que ha llegado el momento de su juicio y que quizá un ángel ha llegado para llevárselo. ¿Quién es él para objetar?

 _Y entonces, en el momento final recuerda los días en la finca de los Uchiha. Se ve a sí mismo corriendo por la sala de la familia Uchiha mientras trae consigo cuatro galletas entre sus pantalones. Se escucha a sí mismo decir "las tengo todas, las tengo todas y son mis galletas". Puede ver a Sasuke detrás suyo corriendo con el ceño fruncido mientras le dice que devuelva las galletas que su madre hizo._

 _Mientras tanto, Mikoto los observa serena mientras prepara el té. No dice nada, solo se limita a sonreír de la manera más cálida y humana posible._

 _"La cena está servida, mis amores" les dice, con un tono de voz angelical. Naruto no podía saberlo, pero en esos calurosos y lluviosos días él era inmensamente feliz, ahí, en esa finca con la familia que lo adoptó y lo amó como si fuera un integrante más._

 _Naruto no lo sabía, pero esos serían los días más felices de su vida. Él, ahí corriendo en círculos con Sasuke detrás de él…_

—Sasuke…—Naruto murmura el nombre de su mejor amigo entre sus labios, entre sus delirios—perdóname, Sasuke.

Puede sentir que _alguien_ lo sostiene entre sus brazos y lo cubre de la cruel lluvia. Puede sentir un manto protector encima de él. Quiere creer que de verdad se trata de un ángel que le está permitiendo llegar a un lugar mejor, un lugar… Un lugar con esperanzas.

—¿Puedes escucharme?—dice la misma voz trémula.

Sin embargo él no sabe que responder. No sabe porque a pesar de estar muerto la sensación de estar vivo se siente todavía.

 _Aún es capaz de sentir dolor. Aún su pecho se contrae. Puede sentir como su piel arde y cómo su garganta pide agua._

—Sostente de mí, por favor—Entonces, puede sentir el tacto de una piel helada sobre su cuerpo, una mano que le coloca algo encima. Se contrae a sí mismo—, lo siento.

—¿Estoy muerto?—pregunta, abriendo lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse que está cubierto con una fina tela que parece ser blanca—, ¿qué eres?

No hay una respuesta, solo la misma persona tratando de levantarlo.

—Responde, por favor.

Pero en el rostro de ese ángel ve la tristeza al haber hecho su pregunta. Ella abre sus labios lentamente y responde.

—Has sido castigado por varias semanas aquí, yo intenté ayudarte pero…

—¿Ayudarme?—Naruto ciertamente no recuerda nada—, yo…

—Lo sé. No recuerdas lo que te sucede el día anterior, ¿no? Lo entendí eventualmente.

—Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Nos conocíamos?

La mujer abre su boca y desvía su mirada. Entrelaza su mano, nerviosa.

 _Claro que lo conoce, al menos le bastó poco tiempo para encontrarse en los ojos azules de él y creer de nuevo en la esperanza. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que sucediera tan rápido?_

—Mi nombre es Hinata—dice—, y aunque no me recuerdes… Yo te estaré eternamente en deuda.

Él quiere preguntar el motivo, sin embargo una detonación los toma por sorpresa. Naruto se quita la manta que cubre sus ojos y por inercia atrae a Hinata hacia él, tirándola al suelo.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

—Quedan detenidos en nombre del Presidente.

El cuerpo de Hinata está sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Ella se permite mirarlo en lo que parece ser una eternidad. Lo toma de los hombros y con la yema de las manos recorre la piel de Naruto, para recordarla. Acto seguido, se rueda hacia la derecha para levantarse del suelo. Es entonces que mira al hombre que ha osado detenerlos.

 _No siente decepción, solo… incertidumbre._

Naruto se incorpora con debilidad y ve al hombre que está frente a él, piel pálida y cabello desordenado. En su mano izquierda sostiene una pistola, con la que acaba de disparar hacia el cielo, mientras que con su otra mano sostiene un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia. Su rostro es sereno, imperturbable. Mas Naruto nota que esa expresión fría y carente de vida ya la ha visto antes. Quiere recordarlo, quiere saber quién es el hombre que está frente a él pues sabe que lo ha visto antes, pero la respuesta no llega.

—¿Me castigarán de nuevo? ¿El Presidente me "diezmará" otra vez?—pregunta, con impaciencia.

Diezmar. Naruto tiene presente esa palabra en su cabeza, como si estuviera tatuada en sus memorias.

 _Diezmar. Diezmar. Diezmar._

Sin embargo, no recibe respuesta alguna a su pregunta. Pero lo que sí llega es un golpe por parte del hombre que trae el uniforme de Braznia de cuatro estrellas. Ese que aún sostiene el paraguas y se las ha ingeniado para proporcionarle un buen golpe a Naruto con solo usar una mano.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿De verdad?

Otro golpe.

Y otro.

—¡Ya basta!—Hinata interviene entre los dos, recibiendo un golpe que Naruto debería haber recibido. Cae al suelo y se toca su mejilla con dolor—ya basta…

Ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos, sus labios tiemblan por los sentimientos contenidos.

El soldado suspira y mira de soslayo a Hinata, un tanto irritado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Qué?—Naruto evade uno de los golpes de ese hombre y lo encara, con brusquedad tira de él provocando que la sombrilla caiga al suelo—, ¿qué es lo que quiere tu Presidente? ¿qué es lo que desea de este mundo?

El soldado observa la sombrilla en el charco e inmediatamente lleva una de sus manos a su rostro para limpiarse las gotas de lluvia que se han depositado sobre su piel. Agudiza la mirada y sin pensárselo dos veces golpea a Naruto directo en la mandíbula.

Naruto, desconcertado, da dos pasos hacia atrás y se desbalancea dándole ventaja a su oponente quién termina esa pelea de una manera muy simple: un golpe en la frente.

El cuerpo de Naruto se desequilibra por completo y cae de espaldas. La caída provoca que su nuca emita un sonido peculiar al chocar contra un charco de agua.

Hinata grita y corre hacia él, lo toma entre sus brazos y se da cuenta de que sus pálidas manos se han cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos se abren más de lo normal y de su boca se emite un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Sai?!

Ella lo sostiene entre sus brazos, afligida. La lluvia no mengua pero eso no la detiene de seguirse aferrando al cuerpo de Naruto. Sus brazos tiemblan, por dentro siente cólera y odio hacia el hombre que la mira apáticamente. En el pasado ella hubiese justificado la falta de tacto de Sai por ser él un títere del Presidente. Sin embargo… no puede ver las cosas ya de ese modo.

¿Se está corrompiendo? ¿Es esa la _verdadera fuerza_ de la que tanto ha escuchado? ¿Es esa _la fuerza_ que le faltaba cuando era niña?

Sai se agacha y toma el paraguas. Se permite alzar su cabeza y mirar el cielo: no hay estrellas ni tampoco luna, es solamente un cielo oscuro con nubes densas de un color gris. Se queda ensimismado un par de segundos y posteriormente se acerca a Hinata, sus botas de corcho emiten un sonido peculiar al entrar en contacto con el agua.

 _"clap, clap, clap"_

La escasa luz del medio permite que ella vea mejor el rostro de Sai. Siente repugnancia y odio.

Sin aviso alguno, Sai avienta el paraguas a un lado de ella, ante la mirada de desconcierto que ella profesa.

—Sai…

Entonces, él la aparta con delicadeza. Ella no opone resistencia, su cuerpo no cede ni se aferra al de Naruto sino que lo deja ir. Quizá es resignación, o tal vez es falta de esperanza.

Sai carga el cuerpo de Naruto y lo lleva entre sus brazos. Su mirada oscura parece quererle decir algo a Hinata, algo que ella no sabe ni puede interpretar. Segundos después lo único que observa es la espalda de Sai alejándose con Naruto entre sus brazos. La lluvia sigue cayendo y el paraguas de vez en cuando se mueve un poco por el viento nocturno.

Mira sus dos manos y observa cómo sigue temblando. Asimismo, nota la sangre entre sus dedos y la palma de sus manos. La sensación de ese líquido viscoso y el olor a fierro provoca que sienta un terror indescriptible.

—Lo han hecho sufrir demasiado, déjenlo libre—musita, en un ruego que no llega.

A la distancia, la espalda de Sai se ve cada vez más pequeña e insignificante. Hinata se pierde entre los tonos de grises y los olores metálicos del ambiente.

 _Naruto había llegado en un momento muy extraño y caótico de su vida. Naruto la había salvado de alguna u otra manera con esa sonrisa radiante, pero así como él había llegado —sin avisar— se fue, dejándola con las manos vacías y llenas de sangre y con el corazón hecho un ovillo._

Quiere ahogarse ahí mismo, desea que la lluvia la consuma y la erosione por completo. Sin embargo eso no sucede pues de repente le parece que la lluvia se detiene. Ante la sorpresa mira hacia el cielo y se encuentra con que alguien la está cubriendo con el paraguas que anteriormente Sai dejó en el suelo.

Un hombre sostiene el paraguas, un soldado con el uniforme de Braznia, y la cubre.

—Queda detenida, señorita Hyuga.

 **/ * * */**

Hinata ya sabía que en realidad el Presidente la buscaba. No le era ninguna novedad, de hecho Sai había mencionado minutos antes que tanto ella como Naruto quedaban detenidos en nombre del Presidente.

Entonces, sólo ríe. Una risa seca y fingida sale de sus labios secos. La vida no es más que una jodida broma.

 _Debió haber corrido más rápido. Debió haberlo alcanzado cuando pudo. Debió levantarlo y llevárselo a la primera oportunidad y no quedarse ahí contemplándolo con la cara empapada._

Con los ojos marchitos y con esa risa falsa se levanta y toma el mango del paraguas, trémula. El hombre asiente y camina a su lado.

Por la cabeza de Hinata se reproducen muchas ideas, entre ellas piensa que tal vez lo más coherente sea solo correr y dejarlo todo atrás, pero su parte lógica, esa que aún posee raciocinio le dice que esa es una idea bastante estúpida. Basta con ver que el soldado que la está custodiando posee un arma y que posiblemente le dispare en la cabeza y cuando eso suceda toda su vida habrá sido en vano, una muerte patética.

 _¿Para qué haber corrido tanto durante todos esos años? ¿Por qué no permitirse morir de esa manera? ¿No sería más sencillo que todo termine ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..._

Así que, comienza a caminar a su lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Las calles están solas y oscuras, ciertamente tiene miedo.

Los edificios están corroídos por la lluvia ácida, el ambiente huele a metales y oxidación. De vez en cuando, parece que el aire susurra algo. Los charcos de agua están por doquier, en unas calles más que en las otras debido a que en algunas zonas las alcantarillas están obstruidas. No hay ni una luz ni un alma en LeBrou. Los faros están destruidos y chuecos, y todas las ventanas de los edificios aledaños están rotas. Hinata no entiende el motivo.

— _¡Auch!_

Se detiene y muerde sus labios con dolor. El soldado la mira interrogante.

Sus piernas duelen, trata de desabrocharse los zapatos sin embargo le cuesta trabajo ya que una de sus manos está sosteniendo la sombrilla. El soldado se percata de ello y toma el mango del paraguas.

—¿Gracias?

Hinata no se esperaba ese acto de humanidad, al menos no de ese modo. No se atreve a mirar al soldado por miedo así que se enfoca en quitarse el zapato y es entonces que se da cuenta de que un vidrio ha atravesado parte de la suela. El vidrio apenas y había penetrado parte de la planta de su pie derecho, de ahí provino el dolor. Lo toma entre sus manos, con cuidado y lo avienta, provocando que caiga a uno de los charcos. Pronto se producen las ondas en el agua, círculos que crecen de circunferencia y después se desvanecen.

 _"Clap"_

—Espera…—el soldado sostiene el hombro de Hinata. Ella lo mira de soslayo y quiere hablar, sin embargo se queda muda.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que eventualmente escuche ruidos provenir de atrás, son pisadas lentas y azarosas. Su sangre se torna fría y comienza a tiritar.

 _¿Ausencia de calor o ausencia de felicidad? Quizá es solo miedo y ansiedad._

Solo tiene que poner atención, no es el viento ni tampoco la lluvia. Es algo más. Sus manos se han quedado paralizadas y las agujetas de su zapato están desatadas. No puede contenerse a sí misma ni dejar de temblar.

Pronto, el agarre del soldado se intensifica a tal punto que duele. Eso la despierta de su trance de miedo. Sacude su cabeza y se abrocha el zapato tan pronto como puede, sin embargo se siente torpe. Está sudando y de vez en cuando sus dedos resbalan.

Las pisadas cesan. La lluvia sigue cayendo. No hay iluminación en esas calles, Hinata recuerda que en el pasado en las noches era un espectáculo caminar por LeBrou ya que los faroles iluminaban de una forma hermosa la ciudad y aquello le daba vida. LeBrou era una ciudad nocturna, era toda una maravilla ir hacia el mirador del Museo de Astronomía parar admirar toda la ciudad. Esos habían sido buenos tiempos, no como los actuales en donde no quedaba absolutamente nada de eso.

 _Pero…_

El agarre se detiene. El soldado le da el paraguas y la posiciona detrás de él, casi por instinto. Hinata no sabe realmente que hacer. En su cabeza se reproduce una idea bastante torcida: asesinar al soldado, tomar su arma y salir de ahí corriendo. La idea la desecha al ver lo que está frente a ellos.

 _Respira. Siente las constantes inhalaciones y exhalaciones de su aliento. Se esconde detrás del cuerpo de ese soldado, quiere desaparecer, quiere que todo termine._

 _¿Es estúpido desear morir sin dolor? ¿Es tonto querer morir sin preocupaciones ni temores? ¿Está bien querer morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin sentir absolutamente nada?_

Hinata no lo sabe, ni siquiera sabe porque en ese momento solo puede pensar en una montaña llena de prados verdes y cielos claros. No sabe por qué está empezando a ver el mundo de una manera rosa y perfecta.

Quizá…

 _Ignis._

… Quizá aún tenga deseos. Tal vez aún quiera aferrarse a un futuro en donde pueda ver esos paisajes. Posiblemente quiera seguir luchando.

Pero de frente, hay obstáculos que vencer. Demonios a los cuales ejecutar. Seres con capacidades sobrehumanas que parecen haber sido creadas. Esos seres con forma de fuego y maldad. Los Ignis.

El soldado por su parte no se inmuta ni siquiera por un instante. Los Ignis los observan y es entonces que los cuenta y se percata de que son cinco.

—No te apartes, Hyuga—dice el soldado al tiempo que saca un arma, una muy diferente a la que trae colgada en su cinturón.

Poco a poco los Ignis toman forma, sus ojos son rojos incluso puede verlo aún con poca luz. Brillan en la oscuridad, sus brazos y piernas son alargados y a pesar de que su rostro no tiene forma tienen cierta similitud con un rostro humano.

Hinata muerde sus labios y cierra sus ojos. Su corazón late muy rápido. No hay duda, esas bestias son Ignis de clase C, los más peligrosos.

Entonces, las bestias se abalanzan hacia el soldado. Hinata abre inmediatamente los ojos y observa la escena sin poder despegar sus pies del suelo.

El hombre dispara directamente contra ellos pero los Ignis lograron leer sus movimientos y se apartan. Una, dos, tres. Una ráfaga de balas es detonada una por una hasta que la distancia entre los Ignis y ellos es mínima.

—Joder…—el soldado saca del bolsillo de su cinturón una ampolleta junto con una jeringa. Hinata la mira curiosa pero no se atreve a preguntar.

No pasan ni siquiera dos segundos, en los cuales el soldado inserta la aguja en su pierna, la clava con brusquedad y de forma inmediata la saca.

Inmediatamente, él la empuja hacia una de las calles. Hinata cae de espaldas, el paraguas sale desviado hacia otro lugar.

Nota que aquello fue una distracción para que los Ignis la miren, su boca se abre con sorpresa. ¿Va a ser tragada por esas bestias? ¿fue una carnada?

—¡No!—grita, pero es demasiado tarde, pues cae contra el suelo y siente como su hueso del brazo izquierdo se tuerce. Suelta un gemido de dolor que se ve opacado por la acción que ante sus ojos se ve.

El soldado adquiere una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumanas, pronto uno de los Ignis suelta un alarido, y los cuatro restantes se abalanzan hacia él. Es en ese momento que un automóvil se detiene

—¡Sube Hyuga!

Hinata se queda de pie sin saber qué hacer. Pero es cuestión de segundos para que sienta como el soldado la avienta hacia adentro del automóvil. Él cierra la puerta, no sin antes dispararle en la cara a uno de los Ignis que por poco y lo alcanza.

Ella puede observar cómo el rostro de la bestia se deforma, sus ojos se colorean de un rojo todavía más intenso; muestra sus dientes deformados y suelta un grito gutural que provoca que se muerda los labios.

El automóvil acelera, sin embargo el resto del grupo de los Ignis los siguen. Su velocidad es feroz, Hinata voltea hacia atrás y los observa, hace una mueca de nerviosismo que no pasa desapercibida por el soldado.

—Comandante Toneri, estaba haciendo mi guardia nocturna y escuché los alaridos de esas bestias. Yo… deberé notificar de esto al Cuartel Central.

Hinata abre sus labios y mira de soslayo al soldado.

—De acuerdo.

Acaba de descubrir su nombre, _Toneri._

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpen de forma abrupta en cuando uno de los Ignis salta y se trepa en el techo del automóvil. Su mirada se dirige automáticamente hacia el techo, en donde poco a poco éste se comienza a deformar por las pisadas.

—Lo va a romper—dice, en un murmuro.

El soldado que conduce el vehículo hace maniobras con el volante de tal manera que no sigue un camino recto, sino uno en zigzag.

—Demonios, parece araña.

El corazón de Hinata late frenético, no quiere morir de ese modo. No así. Sus manos están temblando, y su brazo no le responde por la previa caída. Tan inmersa está en su propia situación que no se percata que a su lado, Toneri también está temblando mientras sostiene su arma. El hombre está sudando frío y de su piel caen finas gotas de sudor que escurren, está tiritando, su mano libre se aferra a su propio muslo mientras se pellizca a sí mismo.

 _"plac, plac, plac"_

Las pisadas son incesantes, amenazando al vehículo.

—Joder, estás bestias no se largan—el conductor trata de desviarse, sin embargo al frente uno de los Ignis coloca su cara justo en el cristal del conductor—, ¡pero qué puta mierda!

—¡AGH!

Hinata abre su boca y suelta un chillido de horror al tiempo que el Ignis abre su boca mostrando su filosa lengua, misma que toca el cristal.

El conductor se desvía pero ya no tiene control de sus movimientos pues no puede observar el camino.

Toneri en cambio medita su siguiente acción.

—Por todos los cielos…—Hinata cierra sus ojos, puede observar el final de su vida.

Sin embargo, lo que sigue no es una trágica imagen sino un sonido espantoso.

 _El murmullo de una detonación._

Cuando abre sus ojos se percata que el automóvil disminuye su velocidad y se mueve azarosamente, pero lo que observa a continuación la deja sin habla: Toneri sostiene su arma y sigue disparando hacia el frente una y otra vez, el cristal de enfrente ha quedado prácticamente manchado de rojo, los cristales salen detonados hacia todas las direcciones y solo se observa la cabeza de la bestia pero también el asiento del conductor desecho.

—Dios…—los ojos de Hinata se llenan de lágrimas, al tiempo que su sangre se vuelve a cada instante más fría.

Toneri toma el control del vehículo y aparta con brusquedad al conductor, cuyo rostro ahora está prácticamente irreconocible, hacia el exterior, aventándolo hacia la calle.

—¡Lo asesinaste!

—En realidad maté al Ignis—Toneri deja de temblar y por fin toma control del volante—, los sacrificios son necesarios.

Hinata, horrorizada busca el picaporte de la puerta del automóvil sin embargo por el esfuerzo suelta un gruñido de dolor pues su brazo no cede.

—Supongo que hasta ahora nos presentamos, un gusto señorita Hyuga, mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Déjame salir, ¡déjame salir!

—Señorita Hyuga, las casualidades no existen. El hecho de que haya ocurrido esto no es ninguna coincidencia. Aunque bueno…—Toneri suspira—, los Ignis no fueron planeados. En realidad estoy igual o más sorprendido que usted acerca de ellos.

—¡Déjeme aquí!—con el brazo que no está lastimado, Hinata se aferra a quitar los seguros del carro, incluso a romper los vidrios, sin embargo todo es en vano—, quiero salir…

Hinata se niega a seguir viendo la sangre del cristal frontal, así como lo que quedó del cuerpo del conductor

—En realidad, yo no soy soldado de Braznia. O mejor dicho, no estoy del lado del Presidente.

—¿Eh?

Su boca se abre en sorpresa.

—Hace años el Teniente Neji Hyuga me hizo un favor, ahora fue momento de pagar mi deuda. No me gusta deberles algo a las personas, así que he saldado mis cuentas.

—¿M-Mi primo?

—Escucha bien, Hinata. No iremos al Cuartel General, todo esto fue una treta para poder huir. Te regresaré con tu primo y a partir de ese momento la verdadera revuelta iniciará.

—No lo entiendo—Hinata niega con la cabeza—, ¿por qué asesinaste al conductor? ¿qué pasará con Naruto? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cómo conociste a Neji?

Toneri se coloca su brazo por su rostro para limpiarse su rostro. La lluvia no mengua e ingresa por el cristal frontal, aquel que quedó prácticamente destruido. Siente asco por la viscosidad de la sangre y restos humanos.

—El conductor era solo una persona más, era un guardia. No sé su nombre—Toneri la mira de soslayo—, no me mires de ese modo, solo tuvo que morir.

—¿Lo mataste por diversión?

—No. Si no disparaba al frente no podía deshacerme de ese Ignis. Toda la atención de esa bestia estaba puesta sobre él, si advertía al conductor sobre mis intenciones el Ignis lo habría previsto y habría perdido mi oportunidad de deshacerme de él. En conclusión, ahorita no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¡Pero asesinaste a un inocente! ¿Qué culpa tenía el conductor?

—Ciertamente ninguna, pero el fin justifica los medios. Dio su vida por nosotros, esa era su misión.

—¡Es injusto!

—La vida no es justa, Hinata. A veces los justos pagan por los pecadores y los inocentes pagan por los traidores, es una regla de vida.

Hinata esconde su rostro y muerde sus labios.

—Bien… respondiendo tus otras preguntas, Sai no está de nuestro lado. Él es la mano derecha del Presidente y su perro más leal. Pero también, es el perro más fuerte y ni siquiera yo puedo meterme contra él. Sus habilidades están fuera de mi alcance. El plan era rescatar también a Naruto, sin embargo Sai se lo llevó.

—¿Nos estabas espiando?

Toneri asiente de forma silenciosa. En el retrovisor logra divisar que a la lejanía dos Ignis todavía lo siguen.

—No se detienen…

Hinata alza sus cejas, confundida.

—Escucha Hinata, estoy de tu lado. Mis métodos siempre han sido radicales así que no le busques lógica a las decisiones que tomo. Por tu bien, sugiero que hagas oídos y ojos ciegos a lo que digo y hago, ¿entiendes?

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Se supone que tú eres un soldado de Braznia pero resulta que te opones al Presidente, eso te convierte en un desertor. Dices haberle debido un favor a mi primo y por eso haces lo que estás haciendo. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que…?

Las palabras de Hinata se ven interrumpidas por el hecho de que Toneri abre la puerta, estando el vehículo en movimiento, y avienta lo que llegó a quedar del conductor.

—¿¡Qué rayos?!

Hinata observa una masa deforme en el suelo, vísceras y huesos. Su estómago se estruja y siente como la bilis llega hasta su boca. Da una arcada y vomita.

Toneri alza sus cejas, contrariado.

—Dos Ignis aún nos seguían. Ellos no se detendrán pero su instinto sigue siendo débil, así que en cuanto vean los restos irán por él y lo devorarán. Al menos con eso ganaremos tiempo.

—¿Pro-profanaste un cuerpo?—Hinata tartamudea, nerviosa.

—No me quedan muchas municiones, y tú no estás en condiciones de pelear. Claramente estamos en desventaja, si esas bestias se atrevieran a atacarnos estaríamos muertos. No puedo usar otra ampolleta o de lo contrario no aseguro mi estabilidad mental.

En la mente de Hinata se reproduce la ampolleta que minutos atrás Toneri se inyectó, la recuerda y siente genuina curiosidad.

—¿Y qué fue eso?—Toneri no le responde—, es decir… la ampolleta.

—Supongo que es una relación de dependencia. En el Ejército nos obligan a consumirla y una vez que lo haces no puedes detenerte.

Hinata se queda quieta y trata de enfocarse. Muchas cosas por su cabeza en ese preciso momento y no sabe cómo priorizarlas. Sus sentimientos están tomando control sobre ella y se siente aturdida. Tantas preguntas, tantos miedos, tanto de todo…

—Eso…

—Superhumanos, eso es—dice Toneri, con un deje de entusiasmo—la droga que nos dan se deriva de Epin.

Hinata abre su boca, impresionada.

—¿¡Epin!?

Su corazón late rápido.

Eso no podía terminar bien.

La lluvia sigue cayendo. Toneri sigue una rutina bastante curiosa en la que constantemente con su brazo limpia el agua de su rostro. A veces cierra los ojos. Ella solo se permite quedarse en su lugar, sin moverse ni siquiera un solo centímetro. Está rodeada de sangre y suciedad.

El paisaje es desolador, ciertamente ya no están en LeBrou pero no por ello las cosas han mejorado. Sus ojos se desvían y observan la tierra, está erosionada, quebrada. Los árboles están secos y de ellos solo quedan ramas de un color negro carbón. El ambiente tiene un peculiar olor, ya no es a metales sino como que algo se estuviera quemando continuamente.

Él por su parte frena el vehículo y se queda estático. Hinata ve que él está físicamente al límite.

—Escucha—Toneri le habla, provocando que Hinata se sobresalte—, tenemos que ir a BIOMEDICS y de ahí habrán nuevos cambios de planes.

—¿BIOMEDICS?—Hinata alza sus cejas, intrigada—, pero está muy lejos de aquí, en Cantiverrí…

—No me refería a BIOMEDICS-R—Toneri resopla—, me refiero a las viejas instalaciones de BIOMEDICS, las que se ubican al norte de LeBrou.

Un escalofrío recorre a Hinata desde la punta de los pies. Su cuerpo se estruja de tan solo pensarlo.

—BIOMEDICS es una zona de peligro, nadie ha vuelto a ir ahí desde aquel incidente en donde tuvieron que liberar neurotoxinas.

—Escucha Hinata, tenemos que ir. No es una opción—Toneri frena de repente y lleva su cabeza hacia el volante. Ella lo mira intrigada. Acto seguido, él se toca su ojo derecho con dolor, con una punzada que lo recorre—. En este momento no estamos seguros. Si llegamos más rápido mejor.

—Esto…—Hinata no tarda en entenderlo todo—, ¡un sello de obediencia! Quieres que vayamos a BIOMEDICS para que ahí yo pueda atenderte y quitarte ese sello… de lo contrario el Presidente nos encontrará, ¿cierto?

—Si algo sale mal, al menos podemos hacer uso de las armas biológicas que aún debe haber ahí para cargarnos al sequito de seguidores del Presidente.

Hinata cruza sus brazos, confundida.

—Supongo que no hay otra manera de hacer las cosas.

—Escucha, si todo sale bien podrás reunirte con tu primo, en Rapka.

—¿Rapka?

—Es una ciudad que está alejada de toda la civilización, está al norte de Belgurk. Estamos a semanas de distancia de ahí. Para entonces, deberemos sobrevivir.

—Yo… no puedo confiar en ti—Hinata se toma la cabeza entre las manos—, lo siento.

Toneri no responde.

El cielo está cubierto de una espesa nube gris que no permite ver las estrellas. El ambiente está sereno, pero…

"clap, clap"

Las mismas pisadas. El roce de unos pies sobre la vegetación. La lluvia en ese momento pasa a segundo plano junto con el viento. Para Hinata ese es un claro aviso de que las cosas no están bien. Mientras tanto, Toneri sigue recargando sobre el volante del automóvil. Masajeando sus sienes de vez en cuando y tratando de soportar el dolor que reside en su ojo.

 _Y antes de que ella pueda siquiera decir algo, se aparece frente a ellos una de las bestias._

Cara a cara, Toneri no se percata de la presencia del Ignis. Sin embargo Hinata sí que lo ve. Sus ojos lavanda se cruzan con los de la bestia en una competencia clara por la supervivencia. Su corazón late frenético al tiempo que sus manos comienzan a sudar.

—Supongo que el dolor ha menguado—comienza a decir Toneri—, es momento de…

 _El rojo se encuentra con los ojos grises de Toneri, el soldado ingenuo. La lengua de la bestia se acerca y comienza a tocar su rostro. Hinata se atreve a mirar más de cerca, esperando el ataque final. Solo puede escucharse el sonido del viento y de sus propios corazones. La bestia, aunque de apariencia grotesca, tiene en su mirada un deje de tristeza. Para Hinata, ese Ignis es solo una víctima más, puede crearse una historia imaginaria en la que esa bestia fue alguna vez una persona. Puede verlo a través de esos ojos inyectados de rojo fuego._

 _Sin embargo, toda la humanidad se ha ido._

 _La boca se abre y los dientes filosos se acercan al rostro de Toneri. Él, con su mano libre saca una segunda ampolleta y trata de abrirla, sin embargo sus manos están temblando._

La vida es eso que pasa al abrir los ojos.

La muerte es eso que ocurre después de cerrar los ojos…

—¡Aléjate de mí!—grita él, con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar de ahí.

 _Aunque, es en vano._

La bestia toma con sus brazos el rostro de Toneri, el tacto es caliente. Inmediatamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la parte superior de su cuerpo desaparece, dejando a Hinata en un estado de trance.

 _La muerte de sus padres. La traición. El sufrimiento. El odio. El pesar. La actual decadencia del mundo._

Todo se conjunta para que ella renueve fuerzas y tome la ampolleta, que Toneri segundos antes sacó en un intento desesperado, y se la inyecte a sí misma en un acto de euforia.

De forma inmediata comienza a ver doble, sus sentidos se intensifican, puede sentir el calor que emana la bestia y también las palpitaciones de éste. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, pero ella siente que una nueva fuerza reside en su interior.

 _Algo nuevo que surge. Algo grande e indescriptible. ¿Es esa la "fuerza" de la que todo mundo hablaba? ¿Es ese el verdadero despertar?_

Toma el arma de Toneri y comienza a disparar. La bestia deja de devorarlo y centra su atención en ella. Pero las detonaciones no se detienen. Una y otra vez hasta que termina con todo.

La bestia sale disparada hacia un árbol seco y choca. Hinata mantiene su vista posada en el Ignis y quiere que todo rastro de la bestia se desvanezca.

 _Siente furia._

No duda y en un momento desesperado gasta sus últimas municiones en dispararle al pecho del Ignis. Inmediatamente de éste comienza a surgir un peculiar olor, uno que le recuerda a Hinata las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Poco a poco, la piel rojiza se vuelve de un color más claro. Hinata se atreve a avanzar algunos pasos más, el piso se mueve a la par que ella da algunos pasos. Se sostiene de la nada y trata de caminar en línea recta sin embargo sus sentidos la traicionan. Y ahí, en el árbol sigue yaciendo el Ignis pero esta vez Hinata reconoce un rostro más humano.

 _No es el de una bestia, sino…_

Su corazón se detiene por instante. Lo que ve a continuación es nada más y nada menos que un humano. Evidentemente ella ya sabía que los Ignis de la clase C eran humanos originalmente, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa verificarlo.

 _Un rostro humano con una mirada perdida y triste._

En realidad, Hinata no está muy consciente sí lo que está viendo es una alucinación provocada por esa droga de "superhumanos" o simplemente es la realidad. Pero lo que sucede a continuación la deja helada.

—Pre…—el humano, o la bestia, hiperventila de su boca se emana sangre—, sidente. Él…—parece que quiere hablar sin embargo lleva sus manos a su pecho y se toca el corazón—, él no…

—¿Él no qué?—Hinata quiere acercarse, pero el olor es tal que no le permite avanzar ni un par de pasos más. Se queda en su posición, temblando y mojada.

—Nunca humano—y entonces, el humano deja de emitir sonidos. Sus manos dejan de tocarse el pecho y su mirada se pierde mirando hacia el cielo.

Hinata no lo comprende, no sabe cómo fue que sucedió ese fenómeno. No entiende cómo es que la bestia dejó de serlo por un instante. Pero aquello le da una ínfima esperanza, pequeña, pero esperanza al final de cuentas.

 _¿Se puede volver a ser humano después de haberse convertido a Ignis?_

Sigue sintiendo furia. Quiere destruirlo todo.

 _De algo está segura, "algo" se ha apoderado de su mente. Puede sentirlo. Puede sentir como su torrente sanguíneo está inyectado de euforia, de una nueva sensación. No puede permitirse mirar hacia atrás._

 _Ahora está convencida de que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido por un solo motivo: para la revolución._

 _No será más una cobarde_

 _No…_

 _… Ahora, es el despertar de la fuerza._

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos. Tengo muchos avisos que darles, el primero de ellos es que hice tres databooks de Vanquish ineditos. Dado que fanfiction no me permite poner material audiovisual (pero sí wattpad) hasta ahorita les doy la noticia. Quienes estén interesados en tener acceso a este material, que más que nada son datos curiosos de los personajes así como la línea cronológica del mundo de Vanquish le pido que o bien vaya a Wattpad a los capítulos Extra 1, 2, 3 y 4 (mi cuenta es Blossom_lu) o bien, en mi facebook los puse en modo público (mi facebook, Blossom Lu).

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo. La siguiente actualización será entre el 9-11 de agosto.

¡Saludos a todos!

Si les gustó, no les gustó un review siempre es bien recibido.


	25. Dime el motivo

**XXV. Dime el motivo**

 **(1975. Rapka, Belgurk)**

—¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió?

Tsunade toca el cristal que la separa de Sakura con la palma de su mano. Se queda ensimismada en esa imagen que se está reproduciendo. Junto a ella, Ino Yamanaka suelta un ligero suspiro.

—De alguna manera, logró salir. La encontré en el pasillo.

—No se ha recuperado de sus heridas físicas. El haber estado tanto tiempo en ese contenedor afectó su salud. Eso es algo que no podemos ignorar. No debería haber despertado.

—Sedarla no hará que los recuerdos se borren—dice Ino, más para sí misma que para Tsunade.

La mujer solo frunce su ceño y encara a Ino, con un deje de suma molestia.

—El que esté en ese estado es solo una consecuencia de las atrocidades del mundo. Está herida y perdida en este universo. Ella…

—Ja—Ino suelta una risa seca, su rostro se muestra imperturbable—, ¿le está teniendo lástima sólo por su actual estado? ¿piensa que esa chica, que ahorita está postrada en una cama mirando hacia la nada, estará así para siempre?

Tsunade no responde. Solo aprieta sus puños.

—Ella simplemente no está lista para ver el mundo actual. Han pasado cinco años desde que su vida cambió. Estuvo cinco años aislada del mundo, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Es inestable, no lo soportará.

—Dice que no está lista para ver el mundo actual… y entonces, ¿qué se supone que le sucederá? ¿pretende tenerla ahí, por el resto de sus días postrada en una cama con la mirada perdida mientras le suministra cada día más calmantes? ¿eso acaso debería llamarse vida?

—Hubiera preferido que Sakura muriera en ese entonces, antes de convertirse en lo que actualmente es.

Silencio. Solo se escucha el sonido de los sistemas de ventilación y el ruido del venteo.

—¿Y en qué se ha convertido?—Ino la encara directamente a los ojos, con suma molestia—, ¿qué acaso usted y todos los demás no contribuyeron a que ella terminara así? Oh… lo siento, quizá herí viejas heridas—Tsunade alza una de sus cejas, molesta—. O quizá, solo le recordé a usted, Lady Tsunade, que tal vez sus acciones no son muy diferentes a las del Presidente.

La mano de Tsunade suelta una cachetada en la mejilla de Ino. Ella no se inmuta, se mantiene estoica sin reaccionar.

—Atrévete a repetir lo que acabas de decir, insolente.

—Dije que quizá, las acciones de usted no son muy diferentes a las del Presidente.

Otra cachetada.

—¡Repite lo que acabas de decir, mocosa!

—Dije… que tal vez sus acciones no son muy diferentes a las del Presidente.

Otra más.

—¡Atrévete a repetirlo, Ino Yamanaka!

—¡Dije que quizá sus acciones no difieren a las de Danzou Shimura, el Presidente!

Tsunade deja su mano al aire, a medio camino, a pocos centímetros de distancia de la mejilla de Ino.

Su corazón se aflige y permite mostrar un deje de sentimentalismo. De no haber sido por ella y su contribución en las mentiras… de haberle dicho a Sakura la verdad sobre Sasuke y no darle ilusiones, de no haber sido participe junto con Naruto de una mentira… Itachi no habría manipulado a Sakura, y de no haberla manipulado…

 _…Ella no estaría en el estado actual._

 _No habría existido Vanquish._

 _No habría existido Sarada._

—Somos víctimas y victimarios, ¿no?—Ino sonríe, mostrando sus blancos dientes y sus labios rosados—, un día fui víctima del destino y después fui la victimaria de muchas personas. Hoy no me considero ni una ni la otra. Sólo sé que hemos sido manipulados, nos han engañado a todos, ¿o no?

—Sakura no merecía esto—dice, con mucho pesar Tsunade—, ella no merecía esta vida.

—Ninguna persona merecería tal atrocidad—secunda Ino—, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, ni tampoco lo que sucedió.

—Tal vez…

—Tal vez es necesario borrarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo—completa Ino, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro—, quizá es necesario destruirlo todo y empezar.

—Yo…

—Lady Tsunade—Shikamaru se acerca a la mujer y muestra sus respetos. Tsunade hace un ademán de que continúe—él… ha llegado.

Tsunade abre sus ojos con sorpresa y mira de reojo a Sakura. Ella sigue postrada en la misma camilla mirando hacia el techo. No hay signos de que esté alterada o que fuese a despertar de ese trance. Eso la tranquiliza, pero solo de manera momentánea.

—Él… ¿te refieres a…?

—Ha convocado a una reunión inmediata. Realmente no tiene más de media hora que llegó pero ya se dirige al salón principal junto con los hermanos no Sabaku.

—Llegó el día en el que nos levantemos en armas…—murmura—, el anhelado día.

—Yo iré también—interviene Ino, ante la mirada cansada y apática de Shikamaru—, hay cosas que tengo que hablar con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Con el Mayor—aclara Shikamaru—, recuerda quién es él, subordinada.

Ino chasquea su lengua y camina a pasos apresurados.

Tsunade la sigue, pero sabe que a partir de ese momento algo va a cambiar.

 **/* * *(1)* * */**

 **La anhelada curiosidad**

"Disuelva en agua antes de consumir"

Sarada lee las instrucciones. Mira una y otra vez el sobre de color blanco que le han proporcionado. El contenido neto son 15 gramos. Lo toma entre sus manos, lo voltea, lo acerca a su nariz y solo se convence que no quiere probar "eso".

El comedor es un espacio comunitario en donde todas las personas pueden consumir sus alimentos, o bueno… más bien les otorgan alimentos. Como la carencia de estos incrementó, Tsunade tomó medidas drásticas y creó comida a base de proteínas de origen bacteriano. Sarada es de las primeras personas en probar dicha innovación, sin embargo no se siente entusiasmada.

En un tazón de agua, vierte el contenido del sobre y con un tenedor comienza a agitar. Eventualmente, esos 15 gramos de polvo se vuelven una masa café oscura de aspecto nada apetecible. El volumen incrementa de tal forma que toda el agua ha quedado absorbida.

—Iugh—hace una mueca de asco en cuanto ve la consistencia de su "comida"; espesa y pegajosa—¿no hay algo más?

Resignada, aparta el plato y juega desinteresadamente con el tenedor.

En tanto, sus ojos se enfocan a la planta baja, ahí en donde varias personas ingresan por el pasillo. Sarada no logra enfocarlas, pero está segura de que debe ser por algo importante.

Deja el plato con su comida, y se dirige a espiar a las personas.

 **/* * *(2)* * */**

 **El levantamiento ha iniciado**

Una mesa redonda, y un salón iluminado de una tenue luz blanca es lo que hay en ese salón.

En el medio de todos los presentes, él sobresale por su uniforme y su porte. Luce estoico e imperturbable. No muestra ni un ápice de emoción.

Ni siquiera cuando Ino apareció ante él. Tampoco cuando cruzaron miradas con sus únicos ojos visibles. Al igual que ella, Sasuke porta un parche color negro en el lugar en donde debería estar la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo.

Hay silencio. Solo se escucha el ruido de las respiraciones en la habitación.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se levanta de su asiento, haciendo rechinar la silla. Todos lo miran, atentos.

Él, por su parte, les ofrece una mirada inexpresiva y fría.

Tsunade lo lamenta en el fondo. Quiere recordar a ese niño y a ese adolescente con mirada cargada de esperanza, quiere aferrarse a esa imagen. Pero entre más lo mira, el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez él fue se desvanece para dar lugar a una versión oscura y siniestra de lo que actualmente es.

—Más de dos tercios de la población de Braznia y Belgurk fue convertida en Ignis—dice—, Labyrinth está repleto de convertidos, de inocentes que no verán de nuevo la luz.

Silencio.

—Los suministros de comida se están agotando. Los recursos naturales están en posesión de aquellos que idolatran a _La Sombra_. No hay cabida para la esperanza ni para la luz en Braznia ni en Belgurk. Pronto, Rapka caerá y con ella estamos destinados a caer nosotros. Todo el continente de Allegria estará en manos de _La Sombra._

Ino muestra determinación para replicar sin embargo Sasuke lee con anticipación sus sentimientos y le arrebata la palabra de sus labios.

—Sin embargo, la amenaza está latente. La extinción llegará a Aram y al pequeño continente de Carcaf. La extinción llegará a los cuatro continentes del mundo y los Ignis tomarán el poder. Esa es la visión del mundo del futuro.

—Esa es tu visión—corrige Temari, decepcionada de las palabras de Sasuke—, solo la tuya…

—Sin embargo, solo queda una cosa por hacer—Sasuke continúa su discurso mirando directamente a los ojos a Temari no Sabaku, la mujer que conoció años atrás cuando fue capturado—; lo destruiremos todo.

Ino abre su boca y frunce su entre ceño, recordando lo que le dijo a Tsunade, horas atrás.

 _—Tal vez es necesario borrarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, quizá es necesario destruirlo todo y empezar._

—¿Destruirlo todo?—Tsunade alza sus cejas, turbada por la reciente declaración—, sé directo.

—La verdadera guerra está por comenzar. Destruiremos el mundo actual, y solo así habrá una esperanza.

Lee y Tenten se miran entre sí. Esas palabras no les sorprenden. Ya no, se han vuelto inmunes ya a tal desesperanza.

—Convocaremos a los continentes de Aram y de Carcaf. Las primeras plagas de Ignis han llegado a sus continentes.

—¿Cómo?—esta vez, Shikamaru interviene—, ¿cómo es posible?

Una frontera como el mar debería ser poco permeable a una invasión, o al menos eso quiere creer Shikamaru.

—De Braznia llegaron barcos repletos de magnam, como forma de tributo. Las personas se volvieron adictas y comenzaron a tomar control de las ciudades de los puertos, cortando así sus esperanzas de economía y por ende de supervivencia.

—¿Por qué Danzou Shimura orillaría a tal destrucción?—pregunta Temari—, ¿cómo es posible que por poder…?

—Él no es humano—Ino se levanta de su asiento y se muestra seria. No sonríe como lo suele hacer, ni finge—, él nunca fue humano con nadie.

 _Cierra sus ojos y recuerda las verdades._

 _Recuerda aquello que le fue borrado._

 _Emana el calor de unos brazos y de una familia._

 _Evoca una tierna mirada cargada de amor._

 _Y sabe, y sabe que la mujer de cabello negro que aparecía en sus memorias no fue la primera en llamarla Ino._

 _No…_

—No ganaremos esta guerra siendo humanos—Sasuke ignora el comentario de Ino—, no podemos destruirlo todo con nuestras actuales fuerzas. Siempre estuvimos en desventaja, siempre fuimos débiles.

Todos se miran confundidos entre sí. Tsunade toma la palabra, preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke Uchiha?

—Contrarrestaremos sus fuerzas. Quién esté dispuesto a hacerlo, se atendrá a lo que ello conlleva—Sasuke busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña jeringa, Tsunade lo mira ansiosa—, en el pasado aborrecí a aquellos que osaron hacerle _eso_. Odié la manera en que la llamaron y la usaron. Dijeron que ella era el arma de Braznia, y que también les pertenecía a Belgurk.

Llegado a ese punto, para todos se vuelve obvio a quién se refiere. En ese momento, el rostro de Sasuke se distorsiona por el sufrimiento emocional y se permite alzar la jeringa que tanto estaba escondiendo.

—Ella fue un arma, fue el arma de varias personas. Usada y magullada. De ella intentaron hacer nuevas versiones. La convirtieron en un experimento, y todo para al final destruirla, dejarla en las ruinas. Pero… al final fue un arma, el arma que ayudó a librar tantas batallas.

—Sasuke—Tsunade se levanta de golpe y abre sus ojos—, ¿qué…?

—Epin. Esto es Epin, el verdadero poder. Quién esté dispuesto a destruirlo todo para comenzar de nuevo tiene que someterse a este proceso. _Para ganar, hay que aprender a perderlo todo._

Y ante los ojos de los presentes Sasuke se inyectó la solución de Epin, ante la mirada atónita de Tsunade.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo—Ino muestra firmeza y mira a Sasuke con determinación—estoy dispuesta a decir todo lo que sé sobre Danzou Shimura y el partido ANBU Raíz. Daré mi humanidad a cambio si es necesario.

Alzando su puño derecho y llevándolo al corazón hace que todos la miren. En sus pensamientos solo puede evocar a Sai y su mirada triste. Solo puede recordar cómo ella lo traicionó a cambio de una falsa libertad.

Y si por él debe dar la humanidad, lo hará.

No expiará sus pecados pero… al menos habrá hecho algo.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo—Suigetsu se pone de pie y alza su puño derecho y lo lleva al pecho.

Recuerda las luchas perdidas.

Las muertes anunciadas.

Recuerda la vitalidad de Karin y el cómo siempre parecía estar alegre. Su eterna devoción para con Sarada.

La recuerda… de ese modo, siendo molesta y única.

Y a continuación Temari se suma a la moción. Shikamaru, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Lee también lo hacen.

Finalmente, Tsunade se encuentra ahí, inmersa en sus propios sentimientos.

 _¿Tuvieron que llegar hasta ese punto?_

Para ella, ese alboroto no es más que la presión del momento. Las decisiones de ese momento no son más que arrebatos.

Sin embargo, es ella contra lo que queda del mundo.

 _Es ella contra todos._

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto funcione mejor—y por "esto" se refiere a Epin—, lograré mejorarlo y convertirlos en armas al servicio de la humanidad.

 _"Tal vez sus acciones no sean muy diferentes a las del Presidente"_

 _Quizá todo sea un estúpido círculo._

Tsunade no golpeó a Ino por placer. Sino la golpeó por que sabía que esa chica tenía toda la razón.

 _Al final, no se podía cambiar lo que se inició._

Y sí, Sakura fue diseñada para ser un arma al servicio de Braznia. Ese fue su propósito, pero también Tsunade sabe que Sakura fue el prototipo de un futuro distopico anunciado.

 _De que eventualmente, todos serían un arma._

Y sí, y si hay que tenerlo que destruir todo, se hará.

… _Para comenzar de nuevo._

 **/* * *(3)* * */**

 **Nada (todo) está perdido**

Sarada se esconde detrás de uno de los pasillos contiguos al salón en donde previamente un grupo de personas ingresó. Su curiosidad no ha menguado y desde ese momento —como media hora, según su percepción— se ha mantenido firme en descubrir qué es lo que ocurre.

Para su sorpresa, la primera en salir es Ino. Se le ve serena, aunque para Sarada hay algo diferente en esa mirada azul. Mas no sabe precisar qué es.

Después de Ino salen los hermanos no Sabaku, seguidos de Shikamaru Nara.

Todos salen con una expresión extraña cargada en su rostro, Sarada no sabe si es miedo o tristeza. Pero de lo que es consciente es que sea lo que fuera que se haya hablado en esa habitación… tuvo consecuencias. Eso solo provoca que su curiosidad crezca y crezca. Está dispuesta a descubrirlo, sin embargo justo cuando quiere entrar al salón de juntas sale otro grupo de personas.

Su corazón —y ella misma— da un brinco y solo atina por esconderse a la vuelta de la puerta de ese salón. Se queda en la esquina, estoica. Esperando que ese grupo de personas no pase por ahí.

—¿Qué pasa Tenten?—Sarada escucha la voz de un hombre—, ¿estás…?

—No puedo creer que esta sea _realmente_ la única manera—responde, la que se supone es Tenten—. Llámame estúpida pero creo en el fondo que debe haber otro camino.

—No la hay.

Esa es la voz de una tercera persona. Suena estricto, frío y estoico. Incluso Sarada siente como su voz resuena en su interior.

—Bueno, Gai-sensei tenía mucha fe en él. Si él cree que la mejor manera de ganar esta batalla es…

—Por favor Lee, no quiero hablar de esto ahorita. Necesito… descansar.

Y junto a ella, una mujer de cabello marrón camina. Sarada estuvo segura que se vieron mutuamente pero no fue así. Tenten pasa de ella caminando con paso rápido, se le ve molesta. Su ceño se mantiene fruncido y sus manos están escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Resopla cosas que para Sarada no tienen sentido.

Finalmente, la mujer se pierde en la proximidad de los pasillos.

Más y más pisadas se escuchan, al tiempo que se desvanecen. Sarada solo suspira. Quiere salir de ahí pronto.

Se gira para caminar, pero es entonces que es interceptada por alguien más.

Sus ojos se abren un poco, y parpadea.

Él no le dice nada. Y ella tampoco. Se permite admirarlo por un par de segundos, que a su parecer se le antojan eternos. Lo observa muy bien: es alto, con una mirada oscura. Su único ojo carece de alegría y en cambio está repleto de un aura oscura. Su boca no emana una sonrisa, sino una línea mal trazada. Sus manos se mantienen a su costado, estoicas. Lo ve desde su posición, ella debe parecer una hormiga a comparación de él. Se siente terriblemente intimidada.

 _Porque él, él es su padre._

 _Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha._

Sarada quiere que él le diga algo, lo que sea. Pero eso no ocurre, de hecho Sasuke pasa a un lado suyo y sigue avanzando.

Ella no entiende porque algo en su pecho parece doler, es como si quemara y se quebrara a la vez.

—¡Espera!—se gira y lo alcanza, por impulso lo toma de su brazo. Mas deja de tocarlo pues siente inmediatamente la mirada de él sobre ella, una que expresa más que mil palabras—yo…—no sabe qué decir, se queda congelada.

—¿Qué quieres?—lo escucha. Por primera vez escucha su voz. Hubiese deseado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera, pero al menos se siente dichosa de haberlo escuchado. Pero la sensación dura poco, ya que Sasuke parece poco cómodo—, no tengo tiempo para juegos niña.

—¿¡Qué!?—Sarada frunce su ceño. Definitivamente esperaba otro tipo de… encuentro.

Pero Sasuke no responde y vuelve a avanzar. Sarada no lo permite y lo vuelve a interceptar, pero esta vez él la retira. Se nota que no quiere lastimarla, pues de haber sido esa la intención la habría empujado.

—Necesito hablar contigo—dice Sarada. Pero él simplemente la ignora—, ¡te estoy hablando!

Ni siquiera porque ella lo toma del brazo provoca que él acceda.

Harto, la vuelve a apartar.

—Escucha niña, no sé quién seas tú y no me interesa. Te sugiero que te largues de aquí o de lo contrario no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda suceder.

—Es… ¿es una amenaza?—Sarada no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

Sin embargo, Sasuke molesto saca una magnum de su chaqueta y apunta hacia ella. Sarada observa el arma y siente como su sangre se vuelve fría.

—Cállate.

Le habían contado en el pasado sobre la tristeza y también sobre las decepciones. Muchas veces vio a Karin perdida entre recuerdos. Lo sabía porque la mirada de ella simplemente se fijaba en otro sitio, se quedaba callada y se permitía suspirar en una infinidad de ocasiones. Karin le decía que era añoranza de tiempos viejos, de tiempos que quizá debieron haber sido aprovechados. Nunca le contó de esas memorias ni tampoco porque le causaban tanta añoranza.

Karin le hablaba de los sentimientos humanos, le decía que la tristeza se sentía como un dolor en el pecho, como las lágrimas que no pueden verterse, como los gritos que no pueden ser sacados. Le describía la felicidad, como un sentimiento puro en donde los colores se ven más brillantes y donde todo es perfección. Karin le contaba de eso y muchas cosas más. Solía decirle que esperaba que un día ella fuera capaz de entender todas y cada una de esas emociones, aunque tal vez… aunque tal vez se llevara un gran dolor en el proceso.

Pero Sarada nunca lo entendió. Nunca comprendió a qué se refería.

Sin embargo ahora lo sabe. Sabe cuán doloroso puede ser tener a la persona que siempre quisiste que estuviera a tu lado y que esa misma persona quiera destruirte y borrarte del mundo. Lo sabe en cuanto sigue avanzando y él no aparta el arma. Lo sabe en el momento en el que la fría magnum se deposita en su frente.

Pero él no dispara. No jala el gatillo.

 _¿Por qué?_

Sus miradas se encuentran. Mientras que los ojos de Sarada están cargados de ingenuidad, el ojo de Sasuke solo muestra el vacío de una vida llena de engaños y dolor.

—Yo…—Sarada no baja la mirada. Se queda estoica y sin mover un solo músculo.

A Sasuke le toma una fracción de segundos ejecutar su siguiente movimiento. Pero para Sarada el tiempo se detiene, solo en ese instante.

Todo pasa tan rápido, todo parece detenerse.

Solo se escucha un ruido seco, un eco que retumba en el pasillo.

—¡Detente!

La vida puede ser impredecible, las acciones pueden ser precipitadas.

Su mirada está ensombrecida y aunque demuestre que es estoico y firme su mano dice lo contrario. Comienza a temblar. Él no escucha los reclamos, ni tampoco el ruido mental que se genera en ese momento en su cabeza.

Solo mira a esa párvula, la que ha quedado en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Quiere ignorar ese semblante, quiere admitir que no le duele pero en el fondo algo parece que se remueve, como si fuese una advertencia o tal vez un presentimiento.

Le dedica una última mirada antes de retirarse, se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. Todo lo que creyó alguna vez se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo.

 _La párvula está en el pasillo, no se toca su hombro, sino que se deja caer por completo. Sus ropas blancas se tiñen de rojo carmesí. Sus labios se mueven trémulos, algo le dicen. Pero él no responde ni sabe que es. Ve en ella su mismo reflejo, ve la inocencia perdida, puede observar cómo ella se está rompiendo._

 _No sabe su nombre. Ni siquiera sabe quién es._

 _No hay arrepentimientos. No hay necesidad de tenerlos._

 _Pero…_

 _¿por qué se siente tan mal en el fondo?_

 **/* * *(4)* * */**

 **Dime que fue un sueño**

No sabe si han pasado horas, minutos, segundos o tal vez años. Ni siquiera está consciente de qué está ocurriendo afuera, allá en el mundo exterior. Solo sabe que está encerrada, una vez más, sin poder salir. Que la libertad se le ha sido negada, una vez más.

Y mientras tanto, sólo le queda un techo blanco liso y lámparas resplandecientes. A su alrededor sólo hay máquinas, de las cuales no sabe su nombre ni para qué sirven. Junto a ella, hay un aparato que tiene muchas derivaciones, de las cuales muchas han terminado incrustadas en sus piernas. No duele en realidad, pero es extraño. La mayor parte del tiempo cree que está viviendo una fantasía, pero a veces siente que es real. _¿Hasta qué punto el dolor puede ser real o imaginario?_

Pero todos sus pensamientos se disipan en cuanto escucha el sonido de la puerta. Nunca recibe visitas, y si acaso lo hace son de Lady Tsunade.

Cierra sus ojos, así como lo ha hecho siempre. Finge estar en un letargo eterno del cual una parte de ella ya no quiere salir. Sin embargo, hay algo que quiere salir a relucir, es un sentimiento que sabe a ansias de guerra y de lucha pero no sabe realmente qué es.

 _Pero se siente terriblemente bien._

Los pasos se acercan. Puede sentirlo. Friccionan contra el frío suelo de ese laboratorio de experimentación en el cual ha estado durante mucho o quizá poco tiempo. Se mueve. Camina hacia ella.

 _¿Quién es?_ _¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?_

Mientras tanto, puede sentir un aura oscura, una que es muy fuerte. Se estremece de tan solo pensarlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se llena de un calor inmenso. En su cerebro se reproducen imágenes de tiempos pasados, de aquellos en los que ella servía a Braznia. En los que ella era su arma.

Y de nuevo vuelve a ese punto cruel y doloroso.

 _Él. Siempre él._

Lo siente, puede recordar ese tacto a donde quiera que vaya. Pero es terriblemente desgarrador sentirlo. Sabe de quién se trata, después de tanto. La mano de él recorre parte de su mejilla. Sin embargo, ella no tiene el valor de abrir los ojos y solo se aferra a seguir fingiendo que está en un eterno sueño. Él, desde luego, no se da cuenta de su magnífica actuación y sigue recorriendo su rostro con su mano. Por desgracia, la acción se ve abruptamente interrumpida. Puede sentir que se aleja, que el aura oscura se desvanece y se transforma en un aura triste y rota.

 _Mientras tanto, Sasuke se queda observando el dije verde que algún día él le regaló. Cuantos recuerdos, esos momentos que pasaron juntos cuando ella apenas era una párvula y él un adolescente cuyos sueños fueron destrozados por los engaños de una vida de traiciones._

—Sakura…

Escucha que él dice su nombre. Su mente reacciona ante esa voz. Podría olvidarlo todo, su nombre, su cara, todo. Pero no su voz. Sabe que es él, que es su General, que es Sasuke Uchiha.

Quiere abrir sus ojos y decirle que lo ha estado esperando por una eternidad. Y que incluso si pasan mil años lo seguirá esperando, pero…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Lo escucha gritar, puede sentir su frustración. No lo ve, pero se imagina que su General estará enterrándose las uñas en sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos tratando de verse fuerte e indestructible. Pero con esas palabras puede sentir la fragilidad de un alma que ha sido corrompida por el tiempo. El escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera le recuerda las tantas veces en las que ella se gritó a sí misma en el espejo de la mansión Uchiha creyendo que ella era un monstruo por las acciones viles a las que tuvo que ser partícipe.

 _"¿Por qué lo sientes, Sasuke?"_ quiere preguntar. Pero sus sentidas palabras no salen.

—Sé que quizá nunca despiertes de este sueño eterno, Sakura—dice él en la lejanía—. Y es lo mejor en estos tiempos. Quizá haya sido lo mejor después de todo. Tú y yo. ¿Qué fuimos en realidad? Nunca hubo un inicio. No se puede destruir lo que nunca existió.

Sakura no entiende esas palabras, sin embargo se clavan en su corazón como dagas filosas.

—Así que a partir de ahora dejaré de arrepentirme de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado. De las cosas que pude cambiar para salvarte. **_Si_ _pudiera regresar el tiempo_** te aseguro que tu vida no habría estado llena de todas estas terribles cosas. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Es imposible ya. No puedo cambiar lo que ya está escrito. Así que…—de nuevo los pasos se acercan, lentos y trémulos—, dejaré que la nueva fuerza me consuma. El mundo necesita ser reparado, Sakura, pero nunca nos dijeron cómo debía repararse. Nunca nos contaron los sacrificios que son necesarios—y entonces, puede sentir que una gota de agua cae sobre su piel, se estremece de tan solo pensar que…—jamás nos dijeron que debemos decir adiós sin querer hacerlo.

Quiere abrir los ojos. Pero su instinto le dice que no debe. No lo entiende.

—Adiós Sakura, adiós para siempre—dice él, al tiempo que se marcha.

Las pisadas se escuchan a lo lejos, se desvanecen.

Entonces, sus ojos se abren.

El techo es el mismo, blanco. El ruido de las máquinas ahora impera en el laboratorio. El curso del tiempo sigue. Sin embargo, si pudiera describir lo que siente en ese momento solo podría decir que duele.

Las lágrimas caen eventualmente.

 _Y entonces llega el día en el que la doncella de la muerte llora porque le duele el corazón, porque le duele el adiós._

Es terrible, es verdad, el no entender porque la gente dice adiós de maneras tan inexplicables.

—Sasuke… no te vayas, quédate a mi lado.

Pero es tarde ya. Él se ha ido.

 ** _/* * *(5)* * */_**

 **El gran hermano te está observando**

 **(1975. LeBrou, Braznia)**

Sai ha resistido estoicamente y lleva entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki. Las órdenes del Presidente fueron claras y concisas.

 _"—Vivo o muerto. Él ya ha pasado por muchos diezmos y lo quiero aquí"._

 _Sai sabe que tiene un peso muy grande entre los brazos, uno que lástima._

Naruto aún respira, puede sentir su leve aliento cada que exhala. Es como un pequeño susurro de vida.

Aprieta el número 15 en el ascensor y también instala en la pantalla electrónica su huella digital así como una fotografía de su ojo. Acto seguido el ascensor sube.

De algún modo, tiene el vago recuerdo de que ya ha estado antes en una encrucijada similar. Pero no logra recordar el qué. Tampoco es que ese pensamiento se torne obsesivo.

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren de manera automática. Frente a él está "la puerta negra", aquella donde solo los miembros de la élite pueden aspirar a cruzar.

Dos guardias están cuidando la puerta. Son altos, su estatura supera los dos metros. Usan un traje blindado color plata y cascos del mismo color. No se les ve sus ojos ni su boca. En realidad Sai sabe que no son humanos. No sabe qué son en realidad pero está seguro de ello.

Las manos de los guardias están puestas sobre su costado y junto a ellos se guarda recelosamente sus armas; la nueva innovación de Braznia, un arma capaz de asesinar de manera rápida y eficiente. Sai ha sido el pionero en usarlas así que las conoce, se les llama como "Lay".

Los guardias activan un sensor que atraviesa el cuerpo de Sai, y de pronto, de sus manos metálicas surge una luz fosforescente de color roja que va directamente hacia el ojo izquierdo de él. Ahí, se escanea toda su información. Los guardias la verifican y lo dejan entrar, incluso si trae el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos. No hay necesidad de preguntas ni de bienvenidas, simplemente le abren el paso y la puerta negra se activa.

El piso es de mármol, y las paredes también. La temperatura es más baja que en el exterior, tanto que Naruto comienza a tiritar.

Sai camina hacia enfrente, ante la vista de decenas de guardianes, los cuales ahora tienen un traje blindado de color dorado. Son exactamente iguales a los de la entrada, lo único que cambia es su color.

Y en el fondo, en la cúspide, se encuentra el Presidente.

 _Danzou Shimura._

La mitad de su rostro está protegido por una máscara color plata. Sus brazos son en realidad PTB's mejorados. Su único ojo visible es de un color sumamente oscuro.

Nadie sabe realmente qué es Danzou Shimura. ¿Humano? ¿Lákyr? O… ¿algo más?

Sai en cuanto se cruza con la mirada del Presidente hace una reverencia y coloca en el suelo el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki. Acto seguido él se tira al suelo y extiende sus brazos en señal de respeto. El Presidente sonríe satisfecho y se levanta de su asiento. Camina con su bastón, ese que siempre ha usado.

—Trajiste al heredero de su eterno castigo, bien Sai—El Presidente se agacha y le da una palmada en su hombro. Acto seguido Sai se levanta y lo mira fijamente—, eres digno de llamarte mi favorito.

—Mi propósito es servirle a usted y nada más, Presidente.

Danzou ríe secamente. Su risa provoca que se genere un eco, segundos después de finalizada su risa, el sonido aún se escucha de forma intermitente.

—Hemos terminado de corromper su estabilidad mental, es momento de que nuestro plan culmine.

Sai sabe a lo que se refiere, así que asiente.

—Como usted ordene.

—He hablado con La Sombra—Danzou mira el cuerpo de Naruto y suspira—, es momento de devolverle todo lo que hemos tomado prestado.

Entonces, su mirada oscura se transforma en una de color rojo intenso. Sai puede ver el fuego reflejado en el interior de Danzou. No se asusta, pero siente demasiada curiosidad de saber qué es.

—Daré la orden al Ministerio de Justicia para que ellos se encarguen de…

—No—Danzou lo silencia de inmediato—. No quiero que el Ministerio de Justicia se encargue de estos asuntos.

—Seguiré sus órdenes, Presidente. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Quiero que todos miembros del Concejo de Belgurk se reúnan conmigo, para este punto, sus mentes ya deben estar corrompidas. Hay una sabia frase, divide y vencerás. Eso fue lo que hicimos. Los necesito aquí, a mi lado.

—Por supuesto.

—Irás a Belgurk y te encargarás de que ellos sigan mis instrucciones. Mientras tanto… yo seguiré con mis planes.

Sai asiente. Sabe bien que la siguiente fase del plan es terminar de convertir a la población del Sur de Braznia. Para ello, el Ministerio de Ciencias se encargará de repartir entre los pocos habitantes agua contaminada con óxido de magnam.

Una vez que eso suceda…

Braznia nunca volverá a ser un _reino de humanos._

—Entendido, Presidente.

Se reverencia y se da la vuelta. Siente las miradas penetrantes de los guardianes, a pesar de que no tienen ojos puede sentir cómo ven a través de su alma, como si lograran atravesarlo.

Mientras camina se cuestiona si lo que está por ocurrir tendrá un beneficio para la humanidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto ese pensamiento se deposita en su mente un terrible dolor en el ojo izquierdo se instala. Lleva su mano hasta ese lugar y palpa su cuenca.

—Veo que sigues sin ser perfecto.

Junto a él, el otro seguidor de Danzou Shimura aparece.

 _Su creador. Su salvador. El dador de vidas… Sasori._

—¿No me vas a responder?—Sasori le da un empujón a Sai para que éste ingrese al elevador. Acto seguido, Sasori oprime el botón de la planta baja para descender. Las puertas se cierran, así que quedan los dos a solas, mirándose entre sí en esa minúscula área—veo que eres igual de silencioso que siempre, sin embargo parece que dentro de tu cabeza aún tienes pensamientos contradictorios, ¿no?

Sai no responde. Solo aprieta su mano izquierda, al tiempo que sigue tocando su ojo con su otra mano.

—Sabes cómo funciona el sello de obediencia Sai. Sabes que yo siempre te estaré observando, y que nada escapa a mi vista… pero tampoco a mis oídos. Puedo saber lo que piensas, pero también puedo mantener a raya tus más profundos anhelos.

La mente de Sai se queda en blanco. T iene que cuidar lo que piensa, dice y hace. _"Sasori te está observando"_ eso es lo que siempre le dice Danzou.

Sasori, el verdadero guardián que es el encargado de poner códigos de obediencia.

En cuanto el ascensor se detiene, Sasori sale y atrás de él Sai. Los dos se detienen en cuanto ven que frente a ellos se encuentra ella, _el arma._

—Veo que te has mantenido a raya, _Vanquish_ —Sasori sonríe y toca la mejilla de ella, sin embargo ella no reacciona. Sus ojos lucen neutros. Su semblante no dice absolutamente nada—. A diferencia de Sai, que fue el Genom Zero, tú te has mantenido más obediente a las órdenes. Es bastante curioso.

Sai sabe algo de ello. La historia de Vanquish es algo conocida ya que ella estuvo a punto de traicionarlos. Sin embargo, Sasori tuvo que activar _"el despertar"_ para que Vanquish obedeciera a sus verdaderas órdenes. Ella siempre estuvo conectada a los deseos del Presidente a través de su propio código de obediencia, un código que se instala en el ojo izquierdo del portador y en el cerebro. No importa cuán lejos esté, ni tampoco en dónde. Al final, Sasori lo vería y escucharía todo y activaría _el despertar._

—¿Estás recordando cómo casi Vanquish nos traiciona, Sai?—pregunta Sasori con voz monótona—, no te culpo, con ella es con la primera Lakyr con la que aplico el despertar. Realmente estaba dudoso de si funcionaría, pero me doy cuenta que ese poder es demasiado increíble. Ahora ella no piensa en sus antiguos colegas, ni siquiera se atreve a recordar sus antiguas emociones—Sasori sonríe—, solo obsérvala. Es Vanquish. Es nuestra arma. Ni siquiera su corazón puede expulsar sus verdaderos deseos. Está controlada. ¿Y el pecio? ¿Tú sabes cuál es el precio a pagar para tener este poder?

 _Sai niega sin pensar en nada más._

—Dolor. Dolor puro. El dolor la hizo enloquecer, su corazón entró en conflicto con la obediencia y dentro de ella se llevó a cabo una lucha de poderes. Sus deseos contra sus obligaciones. Tuve que activar el despertar para que ella reaccionara y llevara a cabo el plan inicial.

—Pero no lo cumplió—agrega Sai mientras la observa.

—No, en realidad ella hubiese preferido que Sasuke Uchiha la matase antes de matarlo a él. Qué estupidez. Ese tipo de sacrificios. ¿Por qué un Lákyr debe ser débil? Físicamente ustedes son imparables. Las mejores armas jamás creadas. Y sin embargo, siguen teniendo pensamientos humanos. ¿Por qué?—Sasori toma a Sai del brazo y lo mira fijamente. Los ojos miel de él se encuentran con los oscuros de Sai. Es una lucha de miradas—, ¿por qué sigues dudando del Presidente, Sai? ¿Por qué sigues teniendo curiosidad? ¿¡No te hemos enseñado a qué eres un arma y solo eso!? No eres más que una herramienta para llegar a nuestro propósito. No eres nadie. Solo queremos tu fuerza y tu obediencia pero parece que tu sello se debilita con cada estúpido pensamiento que das.

Sai por primera vez siente miedo. Sus ojos se abren con terror al tiempo que tiemblan. ¿Será posible que…?

—Sentí tus pensamientos, Sai. Sé que dentro de ti hay un conflicto ideológico. No se lo he dicho al Presidente, pero…—Sasori toma del cuello a Sai, él no reacciona—… ¿pero creías que no me daría cuenta de que dejaste a propósito a Hinata Hyuga para que el estúpido traidor de Toneri la rescatara? ¿Creíste que yo no podría verlo todo?

Sai traga saliva con dificultad. Gran error. Cometió un gran pero gran error.

—Vanquish—ella reacciona y se sitúa a su lado—, castígalo así como yo lo hice alguna vez contigo.

Ella asiente, sin decir nada.

Sai aprieta sus puños y mira a Sasori con un deje de molestia. Sin embargo, al instante recibe un golpe en el estómago por parte de ella. Evidentemente reacciona y trata de defenderse, pero ella es mucho más rápida.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Golpes en serie._

Se levanta y cae, se levanta y vuelve a caer. Vanquish lo castiga severamente y lo toma del cuello y camina mientras lo levanta.

Sasori sonríe complacido por lo que sucederá a continuación.

 _La cámara de los castigos._

 _El lugar en donde nadie quiere estar._

 _Porque los golpes físicos pueden doler… pero los golpes psicológicos pueden trastornar._

—Ella hará que te olvides de todos esos estúpidos pensamientos que aún han quedado instalados en ti, Sai—dice Sasori—, no temas el dolor físico será temporal. Te renovaremos con el despertar y de nuevo volverás a ser lo que queremos que seas.

 **/* * *(6)* * */**

 **Los héroes no siempre son los buenos**

 **(1975. Rapka, Belgurk)**

Siempre creyó, de alguna estúpida manera que debía de haber muerto. Muchos, muchos años atrás.

En el fondo de su corazón el recuerdo de un viejo amor le recordaba su triste y solitaria realidad. La frialdad y crueldad del mundo solo le recordaban que quizá lo mejor era haber partido.

 _Pero no._

Ahí está, frente a la consecuencia de la ambición. Alguna vez fue ella la heroína, muchas veces fue aclamada y recordada como una mente brillante y humana. Se ganó el título de "Lady Tsunade" a pulso. Pero ahora no queda nada de esa imagen. Se siente avergonzada de tan solo pensarlo.

Sus manos tiemblan al tiempo que la tocan, están repletas de sangre. No sabe si podrá continuar con ese proceso sin seguir evocando tiempos pasados. Se le revuelve el estómago de tan solo pensarlo. Sabe que lo que haga en ese laboratorio marcará para siempre un antes y un después.

Su único consuelo, es que de estar Karin ahí lo aceptaría. Al final tendría que aceptar esa decisión.

 _Es que nadie le dijo que los héroes no siempre son buenos. Nadie le explicó que a veces los héroes son los verdaderos villanos de la historia._

Suelta una lágrima y avienta el bisturí.

 _¿Por qué duele tanto su corazón? ¿Por qué?_

—Debes luchar, debes luchar… eres la última esperanza de la humanidad, Sarada Uchiha.

Entonces, retira el corazón dañado y lo guarda en una solución líquida. A continuación trasplanta al cuerpo de Sarada el corazón original de la que alguna vez tomó el papel de su madre.

—Cuando despiertes, aprenderás lo que ella tanto guardó, todo lo que ella sufrió.

 _"… Serás un receptáculo"_

 _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

 ** _/ * * */_**

 _"—Te amo Sarada. ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¿Puedes escucharlo?_

 _—No sé lo que eso significa…_

 _—No debes de entenderlo, solo necesitas sentirlo._

 _—Pero… soy incapaz, no puedo entender lo que me quieres decir. Tú ni siquiera eres mi madre. ¿Por qué me amas?_

 _—Algún día, cuando sientas que tu corazón duele y se queda sin aliento. Cuando creas partirte en dos y cuando no encuentres más motivos… solo recuerda que yo siempre te amaré. No me importa en lo absoluto quién seas en el futuro, o quién fuiste en el pasado. Eres y serás siempre parte de mí._

 _—¿Por siempre?_

 _—Y para siempre"_


	26. Nunca (siempre) te amé

**XVI. Nunca (siempre) te amé**

 **[1975. Rapka, Belgurk]**

—No apoyaré a un potencial asesino. No lo haré.

Ino recarga sus manos contra el vitral y respira agitadamente. Sus ojos están puestos en esa habitación, en donde Sarada duerme sedada. Su cabello negro está revuelto en la almohada y luce tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _A Ino le duele esa escena._

Han pasado dos días desde que aquel incidente ocurrió.

—Estaba bajo la influencia de Epin—Tsunade aparece tocando el hombro de ella con suavidad—, ¿lo entiendes?

Pero ella aparta a la mujer de un manotazo.

—¡No! Sé que dije que lo apoyaría pero viendo esta situación… ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no!

—Si Sasuke no hubiera hecho esto, ¿lo seguirías apoyando?

—Sí, puede que sí—se lamenta—, pero lo vi, fui testigo de su ira y me temo que no puedo seguirlo. Quiero la paz. Anhelo que este mundo sea un lugar digno para las futuras generaciones. Pero no así.

—¿Estás consciente de que él no sabe que ella es su hija?

—Lo estoy. Todo mundo sabe la verdad menos él. Pero eso no justifica que casi la haya asesinado. Estamos hablando que Sasuke Uchiha es capaz de asesinar a un infante sin tocarse el corazón.

—Crees demasiado en la humanidad, Ino—Tsunade la mira severa—, hemos cambiado nuestra manera de pensar a algo más radical. Tú misma lo dijiste, "quizá, para empezar de nuevo debamos eliminarlo todo". Ahora no estás de acuerdo. ¿Acaso te estás tragando tus propias palabras?

—Puede que lo esté haciendo. Puede que me esté arrepintiendo de lo que llegué a pensar. Cambiar de opinión es lo que me hace humana.

Para Ino, esa escena la cambió totalmente.

Ella estaba buscando a Sarada ya que no la veía por ningún sitio. En cuanto vio que su comida estaba sin tocar, supuso que habría ido al exterior. Así que mientras se dirigía hacia allá, observó el cuerpo de Sarada y cómo Sasuke Uchiha apuntaba contra ella. Su corazón se le heló. Quedó en shock.

Y justamente cuando dijo "detente", Sasuke disparó. No se detuvo.

Sin embargo, no disparó directo a la cabeza, sino al hombro.

Pero el acto sigue siendo el mismo. Ni siquiera eso podía justificar la crueldad.

Ino observó como Sasuke se marchó sin inmutarse. Solo le ofreció una mirada fría a Sarada para así desaparecer. Mientras tanto, la niña quedó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el corazón roto. Así como bañada en su propia sangre.

—Usted es igual al Presidente—menciona Ino con rabia—, no me sorprendería saber que están igual de trastornados. Ustedes son el verdadero mal del mundo—alza cada vez más la voz, no queda absolutamente nada de aquella chica tranquila que solía fingir apariencias. Esa Ino había muerto en el momento en el que traicionó a la única persona a la que realmente quiso—, esto es un ciclo sin fin gracias a ustedes.

Los ojos miel de Tsunade parecieron perturbarse por tan solo un segundo, pero el efecto dura poco pues al instante le da la vuelta a Ino y está dispuesta a abrir la puerta. Desde luego que ella no lo permite.

—Dos días ha pasado desde lo ocurrido, Lady Tsunade—Suigetsu aparece detrás, con el uniforme antiguo militar de Braznia, uno de color verde paja. En su mano derecha sostiene una espada—. Karin dio su vida por Sarada, ella la amó más que a nadie en este mundo y es mi deber velar por ella, así que preguntaré ¿cómo está ella y por qué tanto alboroto?

Ino sabe poco del hombre que está frente a ellas, ha escuchado que él cuidó de Sarada por algún tiempo. No conoce los detalles ya que él formó parte del escuadrón que partió hacia Aram, junto con Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, es la segunda vez que se encuentra con él cara a cara.

—Tsunade no deja que vea a Sarada y me cerciore que está bien—responde a secas Ino, al tiempo que forcejea con ella para ingresar—, ¡suélteme!

—Sarada estará bien, ella está bien—Tsunade está molesta, demasiado—. Es momento de su revisión.

—No, no está bien—Ino nunca ha sido una guerrera profesional, pero admite que tampoco es una tonta, así que con un movimiento logra torcer una de las manos de Tsunade provocando en ella una mueca de dolor—, pasaré a ver a Sarada, lo quiera o no.

—Lady Tsunade, si no oculta nada no debería de haber problema en que esta mujer entre—Suigetsu acerca sus pasos y toca a Tsunade por el hombro—, no lo haga más difícil.

—¡Basta ya!

Ella se encoleriza y patea a Ino, tomándola desprevenida. Mientras que Suigetsu no entiende que es lo que está pasando, Lady Tsunade lo encara.

—Sarada ahora está bajo mi completa supervisión. Hice lo que creí mejor para ella, ¿lo entiendes Suigetsu?

—Qué… ¿qué es lo qué hizo?—sus ojos se abren en pánico—, no comprendo.

 _Cuando la culpa te carcoma y creas que no hay solución, solo recuerda que a veces los sacrificios son necesarios. Tal vez no acepten tus decisiones, quizá te señalen con el dedo. Puede que mueras como el villano entre las sombras, como el rey caído. Pero no todo tiene que ser malo si con ello… si con ello consigues salvar una vida._

—Sarada iba a morir por esa bala. En realidad logró tocar la vena yugular—de tan solo recordarlo su corazón se estruja.

 _La sangre entre sus manos, ese miedo que nunca se iba. Recordar que alguna vez perdió al amor entre sus brazos, sin poder hacer algo. La vida se le escapaba, y muchos años después la escena se repite. Sarada está muriendo y Tsunade no puede hacer más. A menos que…_

—Pero ella está bien, ¿no?—Suigetsu está en un trance terrible. Nunca se perdonaría si esa niña muere. No podía. Se lo prometió a Karin, le prometió que la cuidaría.

 _"El suelo escarlata se ha manchado de sangre, y fue envuelto por la blanca nieve"_

—Ella ahora está bien—responde más tranquila Tsunade, tratando de no perder la compostura—, solo necesita un poco más de reposo.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?—pregunta Suigetsu—, ¿es cierto que Sasuke Uchiha trató de matarla?

—¡Él es un jodido asesino!—dice Ino desde el suelo—él colocó una magnum en la frente de Sarada y no se tocó el corazón. Él le iba a disparar a matar, estoy convencida. No sé qué habrá ablandado el corazón de ese grandísimo hijo de puta pero solo le disparó por el hombro.

—¿Quieren callarse por una vez?—Tsunade golpea la pared—, escuchen insolentes, nadie deberá acercarse a Sarada en estos días. ¿Entienden? Nadie.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?—ahora es Suigetsu quién está perdiendo los cabales—, ¿qué fue?

—Para salvar su vida tuve que experimentar.

Silencio. Ni un ruido se escucha. Ino teme lo peor, y Suigetsu también.

—No, no hice de ella una Lákyr, aunque quisiera no sé cómo. El único capaz de eso es Sasori—masculla—. Tuve que hacer uso de Karin.

—¿Qué?—los ojos de Suigetsu se abren desmesuradamente—¡repita lo que acaba de decir!

—En aquel entonces, cuando sucedió lo de la purga… logré conservar algunos órganos de Karin—admite, recordando aquel día—, gracias a ello está viva Sarada, pero también tuve que probar algo, es una necesidad con la situación actual. Necesitamos más cerebros, una nueva mente brillante.

—No… no diga que—Ino no comprende por qué Suigetsu está perdiendo el control. Ese hombre que se ve delgado y débil ahora está apretando su espada y la dirige hacia Tsunade, sin miramientos—, ¿la volvió un receptáculo?

La voz del hombre sale entrecortada, Ino casi puede jurar que está sacando lágrimas de rabia. Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de que es un receptáculo.

—Era el momento adecuado Suigetsu, ese era el destino.

Entonces él se abalanza contra ella, no le importa nada. Blande su espada y comienza una lucha. Tsunade no quiere pelear, no es su intención, pero sabe que no habrá otra manera.

 _¿Hace cuánto que no libra una batalla física? ¿Hace cuánto que no se siente tan hipócrita? ¿Hace cuánto que no se ha traicionado a sí misma?_

Lo golpea con una patada en los pies, usa su pistola para defenderse.

 _Un disparo sale azaroso, dos ya no._

Suigetsu jura que vengará los ideales de Karin, cuidará sus deseos incluso después de su muerte. Ella no quería que Sarada se volviese un receptáculo, por eso hizo todo lo que hizo. Era injusto, era terrible que las cosas al final así se dieran.

 _¿Por qué? ¿por qué?_

Si Sarada realmente se volvió un receptáculo entonces la muerte de Karin fue en vano.

—Carajo, alto ahí—Ino jalonea a Tsunade pero es imposible, ambos están dispuestos a pelear a muerte—, ¡paren!

Su voz no es escuchada, ni tampoco sus gritos desesperados.

Suigetsu logra golpear a la mujer en su brazo, por desgracia ella se quita a tiempo de lo contrario habría sido una herida segura. Tsunade dispara, pero Suigetsu se mueve errático.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Desde el pasillo se observa la silueta de Sakura, sus ojos están enrojecidos por lo que Sasuke le dijo. Su piel luce pálida y camina descalza. Se sostiene de las paredes solo para encontrarse con que Tsunade está luchando a muerte contra un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos violáceos. Le sorprende ver tal pelea, pero ella no comprende absolutamente nada.

Luce como un fantasma en medio de todo un desastre, su cabello le llega hasta su espalda y está enredado, sus ojos son dos pozos vacíos.

 _¿Por qué sigue ella ahí?_

—Oh… ¿quieres saber que está ocurriendo? Sé quién eres… eres tú—Suigetsu puede reconocer el dije color esmeralda del cuello de ella. Llevaría esa imagen mental hasta la muerte. Fue esa la mujer que vio retenida en ese gran recipiente cuando espió los sistemas de ventilación. No le cabe la mayor duda de que ella es Sakura, la predecesora de Vanquish—, tú… Sakura, ¿estás dispuesta a saber qué ocurre? Pues bien, te lo diré en pocas palabras.

—¡Cállate!—Tsunade dispara contra él, pero es en vano—, ¡Ino! Llévate a Sakura al laboratorio y suminístrale un sedante.

Ino sabe que lo más sencillo sería ceder ante las órdenes de Tsunade Senju. Pero si lo hace, sería caer de nuevo en los mismos errores de siempre; ocultar cosas. El solo ver a Sakura hace que su corazón se estruje. Ninguna persona se merece pasar por tal dolor.

—No—Ino se levanta del suelo y corre hacia Sakura—, ella no irá a ningún lado.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—el ceño de Sakura se frunce—, ¿qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

—Pasa, que Tsunade Senju ha hecho de tu hija un receptáculo. Eso es lo que pasa—dice en voz alta Suigetsu—, tu hija es Sarada, Hope, o como sea que la conozcas. Esa niña que está detrás de esta ventana… ella es tu hija y tú, Sakura, eres su madre.

Pasan algunos segundos para que reaccione y asimile las palabras que dijo Suigetsu. No lo comprende. ¿Madre? ¿Hija? En su cabeza algo no hace clic. No lo entiende.

—Sakura ¿entiendes lo que dijo Suigetsu?—pregunta con preocupación Ino—, ¿sabes lo que significa?

—No—responde confundida—, no sé a qué se refiere. No sé qué significa ser madre, ni lo que significa tener una hija. Yo… ¿en qué momento?

—¡Vamos Tsunade, responde!—la pelea para abruptamente, con Suigetsu en el suelo y Tsunade tocándose el costado.

Pero Lady Tsunade no puede soportarlo. Siente que la culpa la está consumiendo en ese preciso instante. Se ve a sí misma como la gran mentirosa. Ella siempre ha sido la culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Sakura, o al menos la mayor parte. Siempre ocultando, siempre mintiendo.

Así que aprovecha que Suigetsu ha bajado la guardia y dispara. Esta vez dando en su objetivo. De sus ojos miel corren lágrimas de coraje. Ya no es más Lady Tsunade, ni la abuela Tsunade. Ya no es más esa mujer de la que alguna vez llegó a estar orgullosa.

 _Lo había perdido ya todo._

 _Lo que fue, lo que un día defendió._

 _¿Ya que más daba sumirse más?_

 _Le falló a sus ideales._

 _Todos tenemos malos días, y ese fue el día en el que Tsunade supo que tuvo el peor de todos. Siempre hay un momento en el que una situación hace de la mejor persona la peor._

Suigetsu ve su vida pasar en esos escasos segundos. Su pecho se siente caliente, como si quemara. Todo lo que está a su alrededor se desvanece. ¿Así es como se siente morir? ¿Por qué puede recordarlo todo?

A su cabeza llegan los tiempos en los que él vivía en Aram junto a su hermano, esas épocas fueron las más felices pero también miserables. Siendo huérfanos vivían de lo que robaban. Eventualmente su hermano fue a parar a la cárcel y él tuvo que escapar, huir. Nunca volvió a saber de él, ¿murió? ¿Siguió en prisión? ¿Salió de ahí y cumplió su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín? Se lamenta de no saber el desenlace. Pero se lamenta todavía más de no haber cumplido su promesa con Karin.

En cuanto vio sus ojos rojizos supo que ella era una loca. Una loca que al final haría de él una persona menos mierda. Que haría de él un mejor hombre. Y tal vez así fue, pues incluso en su lecho de muerte puede escuchar su escandalosa risa, y ver su linda sonrisa.

 _Al final, ella fue quién lo mantuvo cuerdo en ese mundo. Ella le había dado una esperanza y una razón._

—Karin…

Su visión se desvanece, su voz ya no sale. El mundo se ha quedado muy atrás, pero al menos se siente feliz porque si muere al menos se encontrará con ella. Tal vez en ese lugar llamado cielo pueda tener la oportunidad de ver un mundo mejor y menos doloroso.

 _O tal vez ni siquiera exista el cielo o el infierno. Quizá después de muerto no pueda recordar nada._

 _"Qué triste", piensa él con lágrimas en los ojos._

—Perdón por no poder cumplir lo que te prometí, _mi zanahoria._

Ino se queda estoica al observar la escena, esa que sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tsunade ahora solo guarda su magnum y toma con firmeza a Sakura del hombro, conduciéndola hacia el pasillo.

—E-Espere…—Ino le da una vista superficial al cuerpo de ese hombre, sin duda debió haber muerto, fue un disparo directo al corazón—, ¿a dónde se lleva a Sakura?

Pero ella no responde. Su cabeza está pensando en otras cosas.

 _¿Realmente asesinó a una persona?_ _¿por qué no se siente mal?_

No. Ella ya no es Tsunade. Nunca volverá a serlo.

—Hace seis años, fuiste secuestrada por Itachi Uchiha—explica la mujer mientras aprieta cada vez más la PTB de Sakura—, fue entonces que te llevó hacia la antigua BIOMEDICS, ahí te sometieron a muchos experimentos. Uno de los cuales fue generar de ti una vida, para ver lo que ocurría cuando un humano genéticamente creado artificialmente procreaba un hijo. Tomaron un óvulo tuyo y espermatozoides de Sasuke Uchiha—Sakura abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre—, lo fecundaron in vitro, así fue como se originó Sarada.

—Pero… ¿qué es receptáculo? ¿por qué asesinó a ese hombre?

Tsunade no mira hacia atrás. Claro que no.

¿Qué por qué lo mató?

—Ya no tenía ningún propósito en este mundo— _"no cumpliría jamás su promesa. No le quedaba nada. Todo lo que alguna vez tuvo pereció, ¿qué sentido tiene una vida así?"—_ le hice un favor.

—Espere…—Sakura se detiene, tiene un presentimiento extraño de todo lo que está ocurriendo—. Sarada es mi hija, no sé qué signifique eso, pero no quiero regresar al laboratorio.

—¿Mande?—los ojos de Tsunade se oscurecen y la encaran—, ¿te importa Sarada?

—No diría que me importa, pero necesito saber quién es. Si ella y yo tenemos un vínculo quisiera comprenderlo.

 _"—Tú y yo tenemos sentimientos. Aunque queramos ocultarlos están en el fondo de nuestros corazones. Sakura, tú y yo estamos conectados, ¿no lo entiendes?"_

—¡No!—la mayor de las mujeres la toma de las muñecas metálicas provocando que Sakura alce sus cejas confundida. Tsunade la estampa a la pared del pasillo con fuerza—escucha Sakura, tú eres esa arma que fue creada hace mucho tiempo. Te necesitamos en esta nueva guerra. No hay sentimientos ni vínculos que "comprender", ¿lo entiendes? Tenemos que dejar todo de lado.

—No escuches semejantes estupideces—Ino camina a zancadas, sus puños están cerrados, dispuestos a soltar el primer golpe—. Ella te quiere usar de nuevo Sakura, todo es un círculo sin fin. No importa lo que pase, si quieres liberarte debes deshacerte de estas personas—Ino se ve a sí misma arrollándose ante el Presidente, lamiendo sus botas cuando niña. Siendo su perra fiel. Quiere chillar de tan solo recordarlo—, ellos solo te dicen que eres su favorita o que eres su arma, ¿pero sabes algo? Cuando dejas de serles útil te desechan, vales más que eso Sakura.

Algo en el corazón de Sakura se remueve, como si una fuerza interior desconocida se despertara.

No importa que Tsunade la tenga contra la pared. Toma todas sus fuerzas y usando sus pies logra empujarla, haciendo que ésta caiga hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente corre y toma a Ino de la mano.

—Sacaremos a Sarada de aquí—dice—, y de ahí nos vamos.

A Ino le gusta esa nueva actitud, pero también está temerosa, ¿A dónde pueden ir después de todo?

—Maldición—Tsunade se toca su estómago, duele terriblemente. A lo lejos, observa cómo Sakura jalonea a Ino.

 _Una ínfima parte de ella quiere dejarla ser libre. Si muere, que muera pero siendo libre._

 _Pero otra parte de ella se niega a ello: tantos sacrificios, tantas lágrimas derramadas sobre el Project Genom One. Tantas almas perdidas en el intento de mejorarla… Por la memoria de todos ellos, Tsunade no permitirá que Sakura se salga con la suya._

 _¡No!_

Se levanta y activa la alerta de seguridad, a donde quiera que ellas vayan, las detendrán, de eso no habrá duda.

—No puedo abrir la puerta—Ino la patea, usa sus puños y su arma pero no sucede absolutamente nada—, ¿cómo vas con la ventana?

Sakura sabe que no duele, que incluso si se desvive golpeando el cristal sus PTB's le impedirán sentir dolor, pero no puede, es inútil seguir intentando.

—Demonios, esa bruja ha activado la alarma—Ino está al punto del colapso—si nos quedamos aquí no tendremos oportunidad de escapar Sakura.

—Huyamos entonces—responde con el ceño fruncido—, vámonos.

—¿Y qué hay de Sarada?—Ino sabe que Sakura no sabe el significado de ser una madre, pero… ¿realmente la dejará ahí?

—Estamos contra todo pronóstico, y aunque quiera rescatarla es imposible en este momento, corramos.

Los ojos azules de Ino se cristalizan por unos instantes antes de asentir a la propuesta de Sakura.

—¿No tienes miedo?

La alarma resuena, es un sonido intermitente que solo les advierte que están siendo desobedientes. Sakura niega con su cabeza.

—No, no siento miedo en lo absoluto.

—¿Sabes?—Ino al tocar la mano de Sakura siente una sensación extraña, a pesar de que solo está tocando metal—, nunca me había sentido tan libre.

—Ni yo. Creo que nunca fui libre en realidad.

Ninguna de las dos sabe realmente que sucederá después. No hay cabida para ellas en el mundo. No es como que puedan escapar del todo, eventualmente tendrán que regresar.

—El Continente de Aram no está muy lejos de aquí…—explica Ino—, de alguna manera sería posible conseguir transporte y largarnos, solo por un tiempo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en el mundo exterior?

—Cosas terribles—responde—, la mayor parte de la población ha sido convertida en Ignis.

—¿Ignis?—Sakura no comprende a qué se refiere, pero aun así sigue corriendo.

Todo pudo haber sido perfecto de no haber sido porque justo frente a ellas aparece la persona a la que Ino menos quería ver, y a la que curiosamente Sakura anhelaba ver.

Sin embargo, al verlo, se da cuenta que no queda absolutamente nada de la persona que algún día él fue.

Su uniforme está pulcramente limpio. Su único ojo visible se clava en el de ella, atravesándola. Le cuesta trabajo creer que hasta hace unos días, él habló con ella para darle una despedida.

Qué extraño podía llegar a ser el mundo.

—Sasuke—con devoción, Sakura se acerca a él. Quiere decirle tanto, pero a la vez sus palabras no salen.

—Está prohibido salir de aquí—enfatiza bien la última palabra. Ino lo mira molesta—, debieron de ser demasiado tontas para creer que podrían hacerlo.

—Tú—Ino lo señala—, grandísimo hijo de perra.

—¿Yo?—Sasuke hace una mueca discreta—, escucha—toma el mentón de Ino causando que ésta se remueva incómoda—, juraste lealtad hace dos días hacia nuestro nuevo plan para enfrentarnos al Presidente, no puedes echarte para atrás, Yamanaka.

—No pienso seguir a asesinos de niños—Ino aprendió varias cosas al estar junto al Presidente. Tal vez nunca fue buena como guerrera pero sí como manipuladora. En situaciones como esas, ese era el último recurso que podía usar—, no quiero seguir a personas que asesinan a sus propios hijos.

Sasuke inmediatamente retira su tacto de ella. Sakura en cambio abre su boca anonadada.

Si Sasuke era el padre de su hija… ¿lo que dijo Ino se trataba de una confrontación? Eso solo podía significar que Sasuke había intentado matar a Sarada.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de tan solo pensarlo. ¿Ese era su General al que tanto le tuvo devoción durante años? ¿Esa era la persona que la rescató de un futuro incierto y doloroso? ¿Él fue quién le puso como nombre "Sakura"? ¿Ese era el hombre quién rescató alguna vez niños entre los escombros? ¿Fue él quien le dijo que ella no era un monstruo como todos decían?

 _No… no podía ser verdad. Él nunca asesinaría por asesinar. Jamás dañaría a un párvulo, ¿verdad?_

—Repite lo que acabas de decir, Yamanaka—el único ojo visible de Sasuke se enciende de coraje, lo que provoca que la sujete del cuello y la alce del cuello—, atrévete a decirlo.

Pero Ino sabe muy bien que palabras usar y cómo emplearlas. Es una maestra en ese ámbito, una actriz cuya preparación duró toda una vida de engaños. Quizá ella nunca fue un buen combatiente, pero usar las palabras correctas en el momento indicado podrían ayudarla.

 _Esa es su verdadera fuerza._

 _Y la usaría._

—Dije que yo no sigo a personas que son capaces de asesinar a sus propios hijos—menciona con dificultad, apenas y puede pronunciar las palabras por el agarre en su cuello—, no hay futuro con personas así.

—Debe ser una puta broma—Ino ya no siente su respiración, así que usa sus manos para tratar de tomar las muñecas de Sasuke y apretarlas, sin embargo, su salvación llega en el momento más inesperado.

Sakura sujeta a Sasuke de los hombros y le da una patada en la espalda empleando su rodilla, acto seguido le da una bofetada que provoca que la nariz de él sangre casi al instante. Ino cae al suelo, pero se tranquiliza.

 _Ahora todo estará bien._

—Tú no puedes ser Sasuke Uchiha—los ojos de ella se ven destrozados, como nunca antes Sasuke los vio—, fuiste capaz de dañar a _nuestra_ hija.

Ino sonríe internamente. Sakura está aprendiendo a usar las palabras como arma, está orgullosa.

 _Pero lo que no sabe, es que Sakura no ha entendido nada de lo ocurrido y se está dejando llevar por sus emociones. Por la decepción y la tristeza._

 _Todos podrían traicionarla, menos él. Todos podían abandonarla, menos él. Porque él significaba todo para ella. Pero ahora…_

Sasuke se queda en silencio, su cabeza trata de entender qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir, es demasiada información que él no entiende.

¿De verdad Sakura usó las palabras "nuestra hija"?

—¡Asesino!—Sakura no duda y aprieta sus puños, se siente extraño hacer ese movimiento—, ¡asesino!

Acto seguido comienza a golpearlo más y más. Sasuke pudo haberse defendido pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente se había apoderado de él.

—¡Te odio Sasuke!

Entonces se levanta y trata de defenderse, pero es inútil. Sakura es más fuerte que él en muchos sentidos y él está destrozado. Empero su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción en realidad.

—Sakura debemos irnos—apresura Ino detrás de ella—, acaba con él.

¿Qué quería decir exactamente eso? Sakura toma del cuello a Sasuke y lo alza. Después lo pone entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se miran fijamente en una lucha de poderes. Quizá en otro momento lo habría justificado, pero no ahora. La mente de ella está demasiado confundida.

—Pensé durante años que tú y yo estábamos realmente conectados—los ojos de ella se desvían al suelo, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caen por su rostro—, pero me equivoqué. Tú también fuiste un farsante, ¿verdad?

 _Él fue claro al decirle adiós. Ella no habló y solo se dedicó a escuchar._

 _Tal vez las cosas sean mejor así._

 _Una despedida y una traición._

 _No. Sería el adiós definitivo._

 _El amor es traicionado por una despiadada pregunta: ¿Es imperdonable aferrarse a una pequeña esperanza?_

—Te equivocas Sakura—Sasuke alcanza la mano de ella y la aprieta, en realidad está tocando el titanio recubierto con piel sintética. Se siente fría, vacía—, tú y yo jamás estuvimos conectados de ninguna manera. Tú te creaste un mundo de fantasía.

Las palabras duelen más que las heridas, porque éstas jamás se olvidan.

Sasuke nunca había entendido el valor de lo que podía salir de su lengua hasta ese día. Pero supo que lo que dijo jamás podría ser borrado.

 _El amor es destruido por una fatal contestación. ¿Se puede soportar el dolor de una esperanza inconclusa?_

—Yo nunca me creé un mundo junto a ti, Sasuke—Sakura sonríe, sus ojos brillan recordándole esa primera vez que se vieron—. De hecho, yo nunca te amé.

 _Nunca._

Sakura con su mano libre se arranca el dije que ha traído en su cuello durante lo que le ha parecido una eternidad. Lo mira por un momento, cierra sus ojos con nostalgia y lo avienta por el pasillo.

 _Nunca te amé._

Esas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Sasuke.

¿Ese es el mundo que él quiere destruir para empezar de nuevo?

 _(¿Para comenzar de nuevo… debe olvidarla?)_

Sasuke suelta la PTB de Sakura. Ya no hay nada qué hacer. Lo que está roto, ya no puede volver a ser igual.

 _(El amor se destruye con la misma ilusión con la que comenzó)._

 **/ * * * (1) * * */**

 **¿Por qué te fuiste?**

 **(LeBrou, 1975)**

Las paredes oscuras y sin ventanas comen su alma, lo devoran lentamente en sonidos que lo hacen enloquecer de a poco.

Le duele todo, desde la piel hasta la respiración. Hasta las mismísimas entrañas en su interior. Su boca sabe a fierro y sal, a sudor y a metal. Su piel huele a suciedad e infección. La sangre se agolpa en las plantas de sus pies, le pesa el cuerpo pero le pesa más su propia alma.

El despertar realmente es eso; un despertar. No hay más que decir.

Vanquish lo sostiene de las axilas, mientras que sus piernas cuelgan y sus dedos rozan el frío y liso suelo. Tiene muchísima sed. Sus párpados se cierran del cansancio pero el mismo dolor le impide que se cierren. Sus ojos posiblemente están hinchados y deformados por tantos golpes, de hecho no puede ver con claridad en el ojo izquierdo.

El tacto de la mujer que lo carga es frío, es metálico. Sin nada de delicadeza lo sienta en una silla helada e incómoda. El cuerpo de Sai se abalanza hacia adelante, pero ella impide que se caiga ya que le coloca un cinturón alrededor de él.

Los guardianes Sailver y Gald —los de la entrada a la puerta oscura— lo diezmaron horas atrás en cuanto Sasori dio la orden. Vanquish comandó aquella carnicería y no movió ni un dedo. Sai clamó piedad por segunda vez en su vida, pero sus gritos fueron callados por la sangre que salía de su boca. Quiso realmente morir pero no lo dejaron.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sai supo que el sello de obediencia se había roto. Podía sentir dolor, era consciente de lo que ocurría. Los recuerdos llegaban intermitentes y aquello solo lo destrozaba más.

 _¿Por qué ella lo traicionó y lo abandonó? ¿Por qué Ino?_

Ino Yamanaka había sido la única que había estado ahí para él y que lo veía como a un humano y no como al Project Genom Zero. Ella realmente estuvo ahí. Ahora sabe que hubo una vez en la que le borraron los recuerdos e incluso así ella se aferró a él. Eran lo único que tenían al final. Sin familia, sin un pasado. Solo ellos dos y su futuro.

 _Por eso dolía. La traición de ella fue peor que todos esos golpes atestados por los Sailver y los Gald. Sí. Incluso peor._

Pero en su defensa podía justificar que ella solo quería la libertad al igual que él. Sin embargo, ¿él hubiese sido capaz de traicionarla para obtener la libertad? Entre más se cuestionaba esa pregunta más se confundía.

Él no había sido consciente la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo hasta que el sello de obediencia se rompió supo lo que debía de hacer. Pero ahora volvía al mismo estúpido punto.

—No descanses, Sai.

La voz de Vanquish suena clara y lo trae a la realidad. Con rapidez le coloca un casco metálico en la cabeza. Él tiene mucho miedo, demasiado. Quiere que Ino esté ahí, tal y como en esa vez… cuando borraron sus memorias después del ataque ocurrido en BIOMEDICS.

Pero Ino ya no está más ahí para él. Ella lo abandonó y se fue.

Vanqush aprieta el botón verde para activar el despertar. Sai cierra sus ojos y sonríe por segunda vez en su vida.

 _Solo desea que Ino sea feliz, en donde quiera que esté._

—Ino—masculla con devoción como si ella fuese a escucharlo—, ¿por qué te fuiste?

 _/ * * * /_

 **(LeBrou, 1961)**

Sai la esperó donde siempre. El Presidente la había llamado para hablar con ella a solas. Ino tenía trece años en ese entonces.

—¿Sabes Sai? Hoy el Presidente dijo que debo ser agradable y carismática.

Los dos caminaron a través del pasillo oscuro, ahí donde casi nadie iba.

—¿Carismática?

—Sí, que siempre debo sonreír y seducir. Que cuando me quede sin fuerzas debo recurrir a mi don.

—¿Qué don?

—Ush, creo que no me entiendes Sai—Ino en aquella ocasión había hecho un puchero—, ya sabes, yo no soy fuerte como tú. Tú eres el mejor soldado y el favorito del Presidente. Eres demasiado habilidoso con las armas y tu resistencia es increíble. En cambio yo me caigo al primer golpe, no soporto mucho. Pero el Presidente dijo que mi don era manipular a los demás con mis palabras, que eso me podría llevar a la cima.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Eres muy fuerte, pero también un tonto—Ino se acercó a él, su cabello rubio apenas y le llegaba a los hombros*. Sus ojos azules lo desafiaron pero él no sintió absolutamente nada—, eres el mayor de los tontos.

Se acercó a él lentamente y colocó sus brazos sobre su cuello. Con las puntas de las yemas contorneó su piel pálida. Él de nuevo no sintió nada ni hizo algo para que ella se alejara. Ino al notar aquello solo sonrió con una sonrisa fingida y sin avisar usó su lengua para lamer el cuello.

Fue entonces que Sai sintió por primera vez algo diferente al dolor. No supo describir la sensación pero se sentía húmedo, demasiado. Incluso abajo algo se endurecía, pero no supo exactamente qué.

Posteriormente ella usó sus labios y lo besó en esa área débil, sus manos ahora se situaron en el pecho de él y jugó con los botones de su uniforme.

Sai ahora sí que sentía algo. No supo qué, pero le agradaba esa sensación de que algo se instalaba en la boca del estómago. Le provocaba una sensación similar a la comezón, pero era demasiado relajante.

—¿Te gusta, Sai?

No sabía que significaba eso a decir verdad. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Ino lo miró le hizo responder de inmediato, casi de forma automática.

—Sí.

El cuerpo de ella se acercó al de él. Al ser ella más baja de estatura pudo tomar con libertad su pene. Sai se sobresaltó e iba a detenerla ya que no sabía realmente que estaba haciendo. ¿Lo iba a lastimar? No. Ella no haría algo así. La conocía desde hace años.

—Está duro, Sai—sus labios estaban húmedos y brillosos. Por primera vez notó que ella era realmente agradable. No sabía en qué sentido pero lo era—. Eso significa que realmente te está gustando lo que te estoy ofreciendo, son placeres de la vida.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. La pared estaba fría. Solo se escuchaban sus propias exhalaciones.

—El Presidente quiere que sea más fuerte y habilidosa. Tengo que incrementar mi carisma y mi labia—con cuidado desabrochó el cierre de él, Sai no la detuvo—. Quiero que seas tú con quién yo practique, solo tú. Él me dijo que podía tomar a quién yo quisiera, hombre o mujer. Pero sólo puedo pensar en ti, solo en ti confío.

Sai la escuchó con atención. No supo porque su corazón latió de repente y su cabeza comenzó a doler. Pero de lo que sí estuvo seguro es que se sintió afortunado de ser él la persona que Ino había elegido para su entrenamiento.

Si en sus manos estaba que ella mejorara sus habilidades, la ayudaría.

—Está bien—dijo, sin más.

—No hablas mucho, Sai—ella tomó su pene desnudo y llevó los dedos de su pequeña mano a la boca y los llenó de saliva para después tocar la punta de su miembro trazando pequeños círculos—, pero estoy segura que te haré hablar.

De la nada, un suspiro surgió de la boca de él. Fue demasiado bajo, su rostro se relajó y dejó que ella siguiera haciendo eso. No sabía bien que era pero lo disfrutaba.

Ino supo interpretar esa relajación de sus músculos y quitó sus manos. Sai frunció su ceño.

—¿Quieres que pare?—preguntó adrede.

—No, no pares—Sai cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba hablando tanto?—, por favor sigue Ino.

Ella sonrió triunfante, claro que sí. Definitivamente ese era su don.

—Anhelo el día en el que digas mi nombre con devoción, Sai. Cuando ese día llegue, te juro que jamás me separaré de ti.

Sai no supo que significaban esas palabras, pero las guardó en su memoria. O al menos eso intentó. Mientras Ino le daba placer ahí abajo él se enfocó en mirar esos labios rosas carnosos. Por primera vez la vio realmente y le pareció bonita. Las demás personas siempre mencionaban que aquello o lo otro era bonito o feo; el jamás supo a que se referían. En realidad ni siquiera entendió por qué Ino le parecía bonita. ¿Por qué el mundo se dividía entre lo bonito y lo feo? Bien pudo decir que Ino era fea, pero… ni idea, no se entendió a sí mismo.

Miró sus manos, estaban temblando y sudando. Ningún entrenamiento lo había dejado así. De hecho, sus manos se movieron automáticamente al pecho de ella y la tocó. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con un deje de miedo.

—Tú…

—¿Por qué se siente tan suave?—preguntó—, mis pechos son planos y no son así.

Ino negó. No. Él de verdad que era demasiado inocente. No tenía que preocuparse por eso, Sai podía ser inteligente en combate pero un tonto en relaciones sociales.

—Escucha, Sai—dijo ella con atención, sin dejar de masajear el pene de él—. Lo que estás tocando son mis senos, pechos, tetas, o como le quieras llamar. Las mujeres somos diferentes a los hombres físicamente y se ve reflejado en nuestro cuerpo.

—Son grandes—Sai seguía explorando, era como tomar dos naranjas—y suaves. Son lindas.

—Uh…—el rostro de Ino se sonrojó. ¡No! Ella no podía perder el control de la situación—gracias, supongo.

Ino aumentó la velocidad con la que movía su mano ahí en el pene de Sai. Él inmediatamente suspiró y mordió sus labios. Ella lo miró y aquello provocó sensaciones en ella. Estaba comprobado, ella solo podía sentir cosas reales con él y nadie más. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, años atrás tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir en ese mundo. Pero podía decir que ahora era la primera vez que se sentía satisfecha totalmente, sin temores.

—No pares Ino, sigue haciéndolo—Sai apretó los pezones de ella, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo se llamaba esa zona. Ino inmediatamente gimió en respuesta.

Ese sonido en particular provocó que él se sintiera todavía más extasiado. Ya no era racional con lo que le sucedía. De hecho no podía pensar para nada. No había lógica. Tampoco es como si la tuviera que buscar.

Con torpeza, desabrochó minuciosamente los botones de la blusa del uniforme de Ino y aventó la prenda a mitad del pasillo. Sus senos estaban al descubierto y fue entonces que miró por primera vez en su vida esa parte del cuerpo femenino. Se deleitó con la forma redonda y perfecta —según él— que tenían sus pechos; los pezones rosa melón y la clavícula de ella.

No supo porqué, pero por mero instinto —casi animal— besó sus pezones y los succionó.

—S-Sai—Ino siseó su nombre. ¿En serio él le estaba provocando esas sensaciones en su cuerpo?

De arriba abajo, una electricidad la recorría. Su vagina se sentía demasiado húmeda, como nunca antes. Su corazón latía frenético en busca de más y su cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo.

Ino tenía trece años y había vivido cosas que no debería de haber visto, escuchado ni sentido. Pero al estar con Sai todos esos pensamientos se desvanecían. Él la mantenía atada al mundo y a las esperanzas del mismo.

Sai lo era todo.

—Eres hermosa—dijo él con voz baja—, perfecta.

Para ser sinceros, Ino había recibido antes esos cumplidos. Pero jamás le causaron impacto. Nunca sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, ni que algo se asentaba en la boca de su estómago. Mucho menos le hizo emocionarse. Pero con Sai todo era diferente, las palabras que salían de boca de él eran sagradas e irrefutables.

El juicio de ambos estaba perdido en ese estrecho pasillo oscuro. Ninguno de los dos era consciente si alguien los estaba mirando o escuchando. De ser incluso así no hubiesen parado, ya que estaban demasiado inmersos en su propio pequeño universo.

 _En su nicho de utopías._

Ino se agachó y tomó con sus dos manos el pene erecto de Sai. En otras circunstancias le habría sido asqueroso hacerlo —ya le había pasado— pero con él, un instinto salvaje había crecido. Uno que no conocía y que era particularmente interesante. Lo que había comenzado como un mero experimento de entrenamiento resultó como una droga.

Sus labios suaves tocaron la piel del miembro de él y comenzaron a friccionarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Sai apoyó con sus manos la cabeza de Ino para que siguiera haciendo _lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí abajo._

—Ino no te detengas—dijo él con voz ronca—, sigue, ¡más rápido!

Lo último lo dijo en una orden, casi gritando de desesperación.

Y eso fue lo que más excitó a Ino. ¿Tanto le provocaba a Sai sus caricias? Su ego aumentó hasta el cielo en ese momento y quiso dar el mejor de los clímax.

Pronto, un líquido surgió del pene de él y ella en vez de escupirlo —como generalmente lo hacía— se lo tragó todo.

Sabía dulce, o algo así. Como un pastel de limón con notas ácidas. O tal vez era ligeramente salado.

Pero fuese como fuese, su cuerpo cayó rendido empero Sai la detuvo entre sus manos. La miró fijamente y se encontró con esos ojos preciosos azules de ella que le revelaban tanto. Sin duda ella era hermosa, una obra de arte.

Y de verdad que él no entendía de donde habían surgido esos instintos que hasta ese día habían sido desconocidos para él, puesto que metió su pene en la vagina de ella la cual estaba demasiado húmeda.

Ino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o advertirle que dolería porque en primer lugar todo sucedió en fracción de segundos.

Ella nunca había llegado a un clímax.

 _Nunca hasta ese día._

Sai comenzó a dar embestidas, metiendo y sacando y apoyándose. Ella estaba recostada sobre el piso frío y él encima de ella siendo el dominante.

 _Se suponía que sería al revés._

Ella jadeó, se mordió los labios e inhaló y exhaló muchísimo.

—Sai…

—Te ves todavía más hermosa cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera.

—No pares y hazlo más rápido.

—¿Y si no qué?

—¿Eh?—una embestida fuerte y dura hacia adentro, Ino gimió—¡Sai!

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Sai, sai, por favor, te necesito.

—¿Por qué?

Pero él no hacía esas preguntas adrede, en realidad eran preguntas serias.

—Porque te quiero.

Aquella palabra provocó que su pecho se inundara de una sensación hasta ese momento desconocida.

¿Qué era querer? ¿Era bueno o malo?

El cuerpo de Ino se adormeció del éxtasis y finalmente vino el desenlace. Él se vino dentro de ella inundándola de un calor aterrador y a la vez fascinante.

¿Habría consecuencias? Quién sabe, pero en ese momento no tenían cabeza para pensarlo.

—Sai…

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo y acomodó los cabellos de ella. No sabía que era querer, pero supuso que si lo dijo Ino debía ser algo bueno.

—Yo también te quiero, hermosa.

Ella no podía creerlo. De hecho dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras y fue entonces que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sai la miró extrañado y frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Qué es lo qué te sale por los ojos? ¿Son lágrimas?

—No seas mentiroso—dijo ella, mientras lo apartaba de su regazo—, tú no me quieres.

Ino olvidó en ese instante que Sai carecía de inteligencia emocional. Para ella, ese momento no fue más que un evento que se dio por circunstancias. Él jamás entendería lo que ella quiso decirle. O al menos eso creyó.

—No sé el concepto de querer Ino, porque nunca antes me habían dicho esa palabra—la voz de Sai sonaba baja, casi monótona—. Pero tú me dijiste que me quieres y te creo, porque eres tú y tú jamás me has mentido. Tal vez sea un tonto como tú dices. Quizá no sepa nada de las emociones, pero… cuando estoy contigo puedo entenderlas o al menos acercarme a ellas.

Ino lo miró anonadada.

—Tal vez querer sea acercarnos de este modo, entendernos como solo nosotros lo hacemos, ¿no? cuando tú me miras, siempre siento algo en mi pecho. No sé qué es pero se siente raro. Creí creer que estaba enfermo o que alguna herida me había traspasado pero ahora entiendo que tal vez eso sea querer.

—Sai…

—No soy inteligente en emociones Ino, no sé qué significa querer pero cuando tú sueltas lágrimas por los ojos me siento extraño. Es como si siempre estuviera nublado, todo se vuelve gris a mí alrededor y no sé cómo solucionarlo. Cuando tú sonríes el día es soleado y brilloso y creo que me agrada, bueno tampoco es como que sepa que significa agradar pero al menos no me disgusta. Y vaya que sé lo que me disgusta.

—Gracias—ella le sonríe y lo abraza, puede sentir la piel caliente de él. El aroma que él despide la embriaga y la hace querer quedarse ahí para siempre—, yo siempre estaré para ti, Sai.

—No sé qué es para siempre, pero te aseguro que también estaré para ti, hermosa. No dejaré que absolutamente nadie te lastime.

—Perdón por hacerte esto. Posiblemente no querías y yo…

—No te puedo decir si lo quería o no, porque ni yo lo sé. Pero al final te puedo asegurar que _esto_ es lo más humano que he sentido desde que tengo uso de razón.

—El amor nos hace humanos, Sai, es lo que nos mantiene unidos a este mundo.

—Tú…—Sai se sonroja, no sabe por qué—, ¿me seguirías dando amor?

—Sí, lo haré.

Entonces los labios de él se curvaron y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios rosados de ella. Acto seguido le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que sonrió._

—Si pudieras sentir mi corazón te darías cuenta que esto parece una bomba. Nunca me había sentido de este modo. Me haces feliz. Bueno, creo que así le llaman los humanos.

—Sai, tú eres humano.

—Es raro. Siempre me dijeron que era un arma.

—¡No es así! Tú no eres un arma, ¿lo entiendes?

—La verdad es que no. Desde que era un niño me dijeron eso y esa ha sido mi verdad absoluta pero si tú me dices que no soy un arma entonces creo que puedo entenderlo.

—¿Sentiste mi amor, no? Con eso basta. Si de verdad lo sentiste entonces eres humano. Ni aunque te hayan hecho lo que te hicieron pudieron borrar tus sentimientos. Nadie puede jugar con eso.

—Pero el Presidente ha dicho que soy su arma, que solo a él debo obedecer. Yo no entiendo.

—Es curioso que esta sea la primera vez que realmente hablamos. No mentí cuando te dije que lograría que hablaras.

—Nunca me has mentido Ino.

—Es verdad, nunca.

 _En ese momento, Ino realmente decía la verdad._

 _Pero… por desgracia, las cosas no siempre pueden mantenerse._

—Oye Sai, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

—¿Qué es secreto?

—Es algo que solo quedara entre nosotros, jamás debes decirlo a otra persona.

—Sí, adelante.

—Yo… odio al Presidente. Aborrezco a ese perro, cada que veo a ese gran hijo de puta me dan ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

Los ojos de Ino ya no tenían ese brillo especial. Su cuerpo se había tensado y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Sai ya había visto antes esa expresión en otras personas pero nunca en ella.

De hecho, no podía creerlo.

¿Ino odiaba al Presidente? Eso no podía ser cierto. Ella siempre lo alababa, mostraba su respeto y era su preferida.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No Sai. Esto es algo que no había dicho por miedo. Pero ahora sé que puedo contar contigo.

—Pero tú siempre lo has adorado, cuando vas a verlo lo obedeces. ¿Cómo es que dices que lo odias?

—He aprendido a fingir, y te aseguro que ese es mi propósito; matarlo.

—Ino… sabes que ese es un crimen, oponerse a él.

—Lo sé.

—Pueden matarte.

—Ya sé.

—¿Y aun así lo odias?

—Sí. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en el que muera. Lo odio porque me convirtió en esto, en una muñeca de trapo. Lo odio porque te ha hecho creer que eres solo un arma. Lo odio porque nos hace amarlo cuando en realidad él no es más que una escoria.

—Yo… no sé qué es odiar.

—Créeme, una vida con odio es terrible Sai.

 ** _/* * * (2) * * */_**

 **La ascensión de Sakura**

 _"¿Cómo es posible que se pueda sentir tanto frío cuando alguna vez hubo calor?_

 _El agua corre sobre los pies helados recordándole un nuevo sufrir y una nueva batalla. Sin embargo se siente tan sola, sin nadie a quién acudir. Solo escucha a sus propios demonios, sin ángeles a su alrededor._

 _—No eres muy diferente a mí, Sakura._

 _Sakura sigue vagando entre un mar de flores y agua teñida de rojo. El cielo muestra un sinfín de colores acuarela. Se queda embelesada mirando la belleza de ese mundo. Incluso después del dolor hay un ápice de hermosura. Sin embargo, el olor a fierro llega hasta sus fosas nasales y le traen un recuerdo aterrador._

 _Sangre._

 _Su obsesión._

 _Su propósito._

 _Matar._

 _Destruir._

 _Muerte._

 _Caos._

 _—¡No!_

 _Ya no hay más cielo de acuarelas, ahora el cielo se ha vestido de negro mostrando así su cara más oscura. La luna roja es testigo en el fondo de todo lo que ocurre. Las flores se han marchitado y solo quedan piedras rojas._

 _—Tú y yo, somos iguales Sakura—los ojos verdes se posan sobre los de ella. Puede ver su propio reflejo en ella._

 _Ella es despiadada._

 _Ella no sonríe._

 _Ella ríe cruelmente._

 _Ella está ahí frente a ella señalándola._

 _Porque no hay crítica más severa que la que uno mismo se da._

 _—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta trémula, su corazón duele. La sangre fluye a través de su torrente. Fría. Se siente fría. ¿Por qué se está congelando? ¿Dónde están los que un día la abrazaron con amor y fulgor? ¿Por qué la luz se está apagando dentro de su corazón?_

 _—Soy Vanquish—responde su reflejo._

 _Vanquish se despoja de sus ropas. Éstas caen al agua teñida de rojo mostrando un cuerpo artificial. No hay nada humano en ella salvo esa pequeña abertura en el pecho._

 _—¿Qué es eso?—Sakura se atreve a tocar el corazón de Vanquish. Éste late frenéticamente._

 _—¿Esto?—Vanquish sonríe—, esto era tu corazón Sakura._

 _Sakura busca su corazón. Toca su propio pecho pero solo hay una cicatriz café que la atraviesa por completo, casi dividiéndola en dos. El calor que mantuvo con ese dije verde que la protegía ya no está. Ahora lo único que conserva es esa triste cicatriz y un gran dolor en el alma._

 _—Tonta. ¿Lo sigues buscando?_

 _Vanquish traza un camino invisible a través del cuello de Sakura._

 _—No lo entiendo. ¡Yo no entiendo qué eres!_

 _—Soy la versión mejorada de ti, yo lo soy todo. Soy el arma que han decidido utilizar. Yo soy omega, y tú eres alfa, Sakura. Antes de ti no había una igual, y después de mí no habrá otra como yo. El final y el principio. Sin ti, yo no existiría. Pero me sorprende que aún sigas buscándolo._

 _—¿Buscar qué?_

 _—Sigues buscando tu corazón, pero recuerda, jamás volverá a ser tuyo._

 _—Y tú, ¿lo has cuidado Vanquish?_

 _El semblante cínico de ella desaparece para dar paso a un rostro de furia. Los ojos de Vanquish se encienden y sus puños se aprietan. Sakura no sabe que creer, no sabe qué hacer._

 _—¿Tanto te preocupa tu estúpido corazón? Eres una tonta._

 _—Sin mi corazón tú no vivirías, ¿verdad?_

 _—Pero existo. Yo soy Vanquish y realmente existo._

 _—Tú no eres más que una falsa versión de mí—Sakura toma a Vanquish por los hombros—. ¡No eres más que una farsante!_

 _Sangre._

 _La solución es la sangre…"_

 **(Rapka, 1975)**

Sakura abre sus ojos sobresaltada. Su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante por mera inercia mas no con total libertad dado que sus manos están atadas con cadenas a la pared. Siente que ha tenido una nueva visión, una muy extraña. Puede oler la sangre y le asquea, la detesta. Mas sus manos están limpias, o al menos eso parece.

 _¿Cuántas vidas no tomó? Sus manos fueron creadas para destruir. Sus brazos para apuntar. Sus ojos para escrudiñar. Su boca para amenazar. Sus piernas para luchar._

 _¿Y su corazón para que sirvió?_

 _Tal vez solo para destruirla._

Trata de ponerse de pie pero es imposible.

La habitación huele a moho y a humedad. Siente que el frío la invade, ¿cuánto tiempo lo soportó? ¿Años? ¿Días? ¿Minutos?

Siempre encerrada. Siempre recluida. Forzada a olvidar, a engañar, a matar, a destruir. Destinada a ser un arma.

Su vista se enfoca a la pared, ahí donde no hay nada. Se siente tan pequeña encerrada en esas cuatro paredes. Lo odia. No quiere estar ahí. Está harta de ser esa arma que todos usan para sus propios fines. No recuerda haber tomado una decisión por su cuenta. Siempre estuvo influida por lo que los demás le dijeron. Se odia a sí misma, ella podría ser muy fuerte físicamente pero mentalmente se siente tan manipulable, tan débil, tan minúscula.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, tal vez sí tomó una decisión por su cuenta: la de destruir todo lazo existente con Sasuke.

 _¿Qué es amar al final de cuentas? ¿Amar significa destruir? ¿Amar significa cuidar? ¿Qué es amar después de todo?_

Sakura ríe, su risa inunda toda la habitación haciendo eco. Ella nunca ha amado. Ni siquiera a sí misma. Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que pueda amar?

¿Qué fue Sasuke en su vida? ¿Su dueño? ¿Su maestro? No lo sabe y odia eso. No saber lo que se supone debería. Pero al final, nunca existió un vínculo. Tal vez, en el fondo ella pensó que podría vivir una nueva vida a su lado. Esos fueron meros espejismos. Ilusiones de su parte humana. Porque ella no es humana, ¿o sí?

—Yo… no soy humana. No lo soy. Ni siquiera siento amor. Yo nunca lo amé, ¡nunca!

Entonces, ¿por qué las lágrimas corren por sus ojos impidiéndole ver más allá de sus manos?

—Ni siquiera sé lo que significa tener una hija. Y tampoco estoy interesada en saberlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué tiembla de solo pensarlo?

—¿Sakura?—la voz de Ino se escucha del otro lado de la pared—, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí.

—Te escuché gritar, ¿sucedió algo?

Una pared las separa, pero nada más. Ino ha escuchado todo el monologo de Sakura desde el inicio al final y ella misma se ha sorprendido por notar que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Nunca fue consciente del daño que ella causó, ni siquiera cuando él estaba a su lado. Pero escuchar el lamento de Sakura le hace ver cuán grande fue su error.

 _Imperdonable._

Si algún día puede ver a Sai, no será capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Es más, ni siquiera lo intentará.

Ino se mete las manos en su chaqueta para menguar un poco el frío en lo que espera la respuesta de Sakura, pero ésta tarda en llegar.

—Sigo aquí—responde del otro lado cortante.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien, eres similar supongo que tiene sentido.

Los Proyectos GENOM Zero y ONE; Sai y Sakura.

Ino ve el piso con tristeza, definitivamente nadie merecía esa vida.

 _De hecho eso ni era vida._

 _Existir no siempre significa vivir._

 _¿Vives por qué existes? ¿Es así?_

Un suspiro sale de su boca y finalmente lleva su mano a su pecho.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

—Se llama Sai. Él es como tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él es el Proyecto GENOM Zero, fue creado antes que tú.

—Así que hay otros como yo, no me sorprende en lo absoluto—Sakura sonríe triste—, ¿quién más es como yo? ¿Acaso tú eres yo o algo así?

—Sakura…

—¿Cuál es la obsesión por crear armas perfectas? Dime Ino, esa persona que tú conociste… ¿es feliz? No, mejor dicho, ¿vive como un humano siquiera?

Ino muerde sus labios. La voz de Sakura se escucha como un eco cercano que retumba en su cabeza. En ese momento, Sakura funge como Sai. Aunque él nunca lo expresó, sabe que las palabras que ella está diciendo deben ser las que él alguna vez retuvo en el interior. Quiere convencerse de ello.

—Él no conoció la felicidad—Odia admitirlo pero así es. ¿Y qué si ella le dio noches de placer? Ella al final se sentía terrible, como si lo estuviera usando. Al final, lo único que le queda son culpas y remordimientos—, aunque hubo momentos en los que me mentía y decía que lo era conmigo.

 _¿Y de verdad serían mentiras?_

—¿Contigo?

—Solo cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos podíamos hablar sin tapujos. De otra manera nos escondíamos detrás de nuestras máscaras.

—Yo… no lo entiendo.

—Eso es algo que él siempre me decía, y realmente no tienes qué entenderlo Sakura. Son cosas que pasan y ya.

—Ino, no sé qué me quieres decir. Es como si me hablaras en otro idioma.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Lo sé…

Ino comienza a llorar mientras que esconde su cabeza con sus manos. Duele demasiado recordar. Le hiere que las cosas sean de esa manera.

Todos los humanos deberían de conocer el amor y no solo el odio; la felicidad y no solo la tristeza.

—Dime Ino, ¿soy humana?—Sakura se mira una y otra vez sus manos. Ni siquiera son reales, debajo de esa piel sintética solo hay titanio y chips biocompatibles con sus nervios y nada más. No hay carne, músculo ni hueso.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que el corazón te late frenético cuando tienes que abrazar a alguien?

—Sí.

—¿Has llorado de desesperación?

—Sí.

—Pues alégrate, eres humana.

—Pero se supone que los humanos aman a sus hijos, les dan un nombre. O eso creo, lo leí una vez. Entonces, ¿por qué no siento nada al saber que tengo una hija?

Ino se sigue abrazando.

¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel con Sakura?

—Yo… una vez tuve una familia—admite en voz bajita, casi trémula—. Lo descubrí hace poco porque fui engañada por el Presidente. Él me hizo creer que fui abandonada, o algo así. No recuerdo mucho, en mis memorias solo existe una mujer de cabello negro que me dio este nombre*. Así que, no sientes nada al saber que tienes una hija porque simplemente no generaste lazos Sakura. No sabes lo que fue tener una familia. Ni una madre o un padre. No tienes familia o un árbol genealógico—Ino se odia por ser tan franca y directa, se muerde más los labios—. Lo siento, sabes que eres una humana genéticamente creada. Simplemente no existe tu familia.

Sakura suelta una lágrima fría que cae por su mejilla.

 _¿Qué es lo que tiene a final de cuentas?_

—Pero… tú puedes ser la fundadora de tu propia familia Sakura. De forma in vitro tomaron material genético tuyo y de Sasuke, un óvulo fue fecundado por un espermatozoide y de esa fecundación se generó vida. ¿No te parece increíble? Es parte de ti.

—Tener una hija… ¿es tener familia?

—Lo es, Sakura.

—Y en ese caso, ¿no querré solo tener una hija para tapar el vacío de lo que nunca llegué a tener? Es decir, de ser humana.

—No se trata de llenar hoyos Sakura, sino de renacer. Algún día vas a querer a esa chica, y la reconocerás como tu propia hija. Sangre de tu sangre.

—Dime Ino, ¿esa niña generó lazos?

Ino frunce su ceño, su espalda se recarga sobre la pared.

—Ella fue criada por una mujer llamada Karin. Sarada la quiso como a una madre, aunque nunca la llamó así. Karin le dejó en claro desde el inicio que ella no era su madre y jamás la llamó como a una hija. Aunque su vínculo era demasiado fuerte, su amor era increíble.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Karin murió protegiendo a Sarada, eso marcó un antes y un después en ella. Antes que nada debes saber algunas cosas acerca de Sarada.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, experimentaron con ella de tal manera que no puede experimentar dolor físico. Eso es un problema ya que de estar herida ella ni siquiera se percataría. Y también hubo una mutación en sus genes, no sé exactamente lo que ocurrió pero su tiempo está acelerado.

Sakura frunce su entrecejo confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando la crearon in vitro algo salió mal. Eso provocó que su edad biológica no coincida con la mental y física. Nació en 1971 y debería de tener ahorita la apariencia de una niña de 4 años pero en realidad parece tener más, como doce.

—¿Se puede solucionar eso?

—No lo sé. Quizá la única que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta es Karin.

Sakura aprieta sus puños. ¿En serio esa mujer era la única con las respuestas?

—Pero… tal vez no todo esté perdido Sakura. Es decir, hay otra cosa que debes de saber.

—¿Qué es?—en el fondo nunca creyó que lo que está a punto de escuchar cambiaría para siempre su manera de ver el mundo.

—Tsunade la convirtió en un receptáculo, tampoco sé que es eso pero aparentemente Karin había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar ese destino… Al final no fue posible.

Y entonces la imagen de ese hombre de cabello blanco muriendo y maldiciendo a Tsunade se le viene a la mente.

—Entonces el hombre que falleció… ¿qué relación tenía con Karin?

—En el pasado ella fue su líder y él algo así como su subordinado. Él cuidó por algún tiempo a Sarada pero viajó hace algunos meses a Aram junto con Sasuke y los demás.

 _Escuchar su nombre duele._

—En resumen, yo no sé de los receptáculos Sakura pero parece que no es algo bueno. Tan así que esa mujer se aferró para evitar ese destino. Debió ser duro para Suigetsu morir con esa carga de no haber impedido el destino de Sarada.

—La han usado como a mí—Sakura mira al horizonte—, la han lastimado y ella ni siquiera puede sentir el dolor. Qué inhumanos.

Sus puños se aprietan y contraen. Puede escuchar el sonido metálico de sus PTB's al momento en el que sus articulaciones artificiales se juntan. La adrenalina la recorre por todo el cuerpo.

 _¿Cuántos más tendrán que pagar?_

 _¿Qué pecado cometieron?_

 _Y lo que es aún peor, ¿qué mal pudo hacerles esa niña para merecer eso?_

 _Creada para no sentir y seguramente para ser un arma más al servicio de… ¿de quién? ¿Braznia? ¿Belgurk? ¿de quién exactamente?_

 _Es más, ¿quién es el enemigo?_

 _Sakura ya no lo sabe._

 _Ella…_

—¿¡Qué demonios!?

Ino escucha el sonido de la pared, ésta cruje y eventualmente cae despedazada. Su corazón se detiene al ver la escena: Sakura enfrente de ella, con las cadenas colgadas en las muñecas de sus manos artificiales, ya no está atada a la pared.

Pero, ¿cómo?

—Sakura, tú…

Una nueva fuerza surge en el interior de ella. Una que estuvo acumulando durante muchos años.

 _Odio y venganza._

—No sé qué signifique tener una hija porque no lo comprendo—dice—, pero la liberaré porque sé lo que se siente estar atada.

Las cadenas cuelgan y Sakura mira a Ino de manera retadora. Sus ojos verdes tienen un nuevo brillo, uno que Ino jamás había visto.

 _¿Es acaso determinación?_


End file.
